ASHITA NE NAREBA
by mimichanMC
Summary: Tú y yo estamos ligados al mañana. esa fue una de las ultimas cosas que Kagome dijo antes de morir, pero...¿Realmente su amor terminaba con la muerte? Quizás, torciendo los hilos del destino, puedan ir mas allá de lo absoluto, cuando el mañana llegue.
1. Prologo

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojos de Inuyasha Ahaaa v_v….aclarado esto aquí vamos._

_:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:_

_Ashita ne Nareba_

_Por Mimi chan_

_:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:_

**_Prologo_**

El mar estaba en completa calma, las gaviotas echaron a volar en cuanto escucharon a los extraños llegar cerca de ellas, asustadas y confusas preferían huir las olas golpeaban mansas las costa, la marea alta había cedido hacia mucho rato, y el sol del amanecer si bien no manchaba el cielo con los caleidoscópicos colores de el verano, si tenía la mansa sombra gris y añil del invierno.

- ¿Tienes frio Kagome? – le pregunto el joven hanyou a su esposa que estaba en sus brazos.

- Estoy… – un acceso de tos le vino de nuevo a la garganta, tardo un minuto en sobreponerse mientras el joven hanyou masajeaba su espalda con cuidado – estoy bien Inuyasha, no te preocupes.

Respiró profundamente mientras el aroma del mar la llenaba por dentro, y se aferró al haori de su esposo, lo vio a los ojos y se hundió de nuevo, como siempre lo había hecho dentro de sus ojos dorados, enredó una de sus manos en su cabello plateado y admiró lo perfecto que era… lo perfecto que aun era.

**_Rimani qui per me così accanto a me così_**

**_Mentre il sole va giù un'isola siamo noi_**

_Permaneces aquí para mí, por tanto, a mi lado por tanto, mientras el sol desciende, somos una isla._

- Siempre fue mi lugar favorito – dijo la sacerdotisa suspirando con cierta dificultad – siempre ame el mar.

- Siempre adore verte nadar Kagome – dijo con una sonrisa calmada.

- Especialmente cuando me espiabas desnuda ¿verdad? – dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

El joven Hanyou sonrió, recordaba muy bien que la mitad de su concentración estaba en admirar la piel tostada previamente por el sol, como su olor a quemado se fundía en el salado del mar y como las lujuriosas curvas delicadas de su cuerpo se movían como si fuera un pez, y la otra en que nadie más pasara siquiera por error por ese lugar y viera lo que solo él debía poder ver. Muchas veces se olvido de los espías y fue en pos de ella.

- Me conoces… – dijo como toda respuesta.

- De toda una vida Inuyasha – dijo con una calida sonrisa, tanto conocerlo, tan poco tiempo del que ella dispuso de la vida de él para poder conocer sus gestos, sus manías, sus tristezas y las cosas que le daban alegría y placer, cuanto deseaba que el tiempo fuera eterno para seguir compartiendo, para seguir observando y para seguir amando todas y cada una de esas cosas, pero el tiempo nunca se detenía, nunca paraba para nadie – prometí que me quedaría contigo lo recuerdas, con el tiempo las personas llegan a conocerse.

- De mente y corazón – dijo besando la base de su cabeza, oliendo el aroma de su cabello, memorizando la esencia exacta que tenía su cuerpo como si la oliera por primera vez, la misma esencia que la había despertado de ese sueño perpetuo, si, la conocía, podía ser ella, Kagome Higurashi una copia de un millón de ellas y él la seguiría reconociéndola – por eso supe que querías venir aquí… en este momento.

**_Che sì se ne va_**

**_Una nave che dice sì Good– bye_**

**_Ci dice Good– night._**

_Que si algunos se van, una nace que dice adiós, que dice buenas noches._

El sol se abrió sobre el mar brillante y en toda su gloria, era hermoso, había algo en el sol y el mar que estaba en la sangre de todos los japoneses… bueno en los que se llamarían un día japoneses, todos se portaban como isleños que estaban rodeados por el mar, la arena y el sol y eso calentaba el alma, Inuyasha había supuesto bien era bueno estar tan cerca del mar en ese momento.

- Mamá quería lo mismo sabes – dijo mirando con sus ojos chispeantes y dorados el mar mientras la sostenía cerca – decía que como el mar era tan infinito si podías fundirte con él, te harías infinito con él, yo no entendía muy bien eso por que era muy pequeño pero recuerdo la expresión de sus ojos, se parecía mucho a la tuya.

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó con curiosidad.

- Si – respondió sin verla.

- Bueno por una parte yo tengo mucha más suerte que tu mamá cierto – dijo con una amplia sonrisa – yo te tengo a ti.

- Si, mucha más suerte – dijo con una expresión presumida.

- Eres un…

Otro acceso de tos le vino a la garganta, está vez tardo mucho más en ceder, Inuyasha tuvo que recostarla en la arena caliente para que el calor del sol la ayudara a templar sus pulmones, tardo mucho, parte de la arena quedo manchada de rojo, pero se detuvo, afortunadamente se detuvo.

Se quedaron allí en silencio por largo rato, una pequeña nave de pescadores pasó delante de ellos y el pescador saludó y ambos agitaron las manos.

- Hablemos Inuyasha… – le pidió ella mirándolo con cierta suplica en sus ojos, deseaba tanto escuchar su voz en ese momento.

- Pero Kagome… – ella no podía hablar demasiado, sabía lo doloroso que le resultaban esos ataques de tos que venían sin previo aviso

- Por favor, no me niegues eso – dijo mirándolo con esos ojos castaños que había mirado tanto – es la ultima vez que te lo pido solo habla conmigo, está vez.

Y habló, habló de años que no habían compartido y años que si, habló de las cosas bellas que había visto y de las penas que había pasado necesitando de un alivio, del alivio de ella, le habló de las cosas que le habían hecho reír, en las cuales innegablemente estaba siempre ella, le habló y habló esperando que el tiempo de detuviera para que él día no muriera.

Hablaron mientras el sol subía, nada los detuvo, no tenían calor, sueño o hambre, estaban más allá de la comodidad o de la prisa. Kagome rió con delicadeza cuando él le decía algo especialmente divertido, y deseaba llorar por los momentos que no estuvo con él, y deseó haber llegado antes a su vida, antes de Kikyou, antes que su madre muriera, deseó estar a su lado desde que los dos eran niños… Kami deseó tantas cosas que no podían ser.

Entre los deseos, las risas y las lágrimas la noche los alcanzó, los mismos pescadores que en la mañana los habían saludado ahora les daban las buenas noches. La noche había llegado, el día había terminado y la cuenta regresiva que habían iniciado cuando llegaron a ese lugar había llegado a su final.

El final.

**_Amarti si amarti e poi_**

**_Senza mai dire no_**

**_Amarti qui fra queste stelle_**

**_Senza parole in questo mare._**

_Para amarte a ti, amarte a ti sin nunca decir "no" amarte a ti, entre las estrellas sin palabras en este mar._

- Solo hay una cosa de la que nunca voy a arrepentirme Inuyasha – dijo de pronto y con la voz cada vez más rota.

- De que… – preguntó sin poderlo evitar

- De haber atravesado el pozo – respondió con una risa triste – de haber sido atacada por ese ciempiés, de caminar por ese bosque y de haberte encontrado en ese árbol.

Inuyasha tomó una de las manos delgadas de la sacerdotisa y puso un beso sobre ella, la mujer temblaba y él tuvo deseos de llorar, no había llorado en tanto tiempo.

- Desde el momento que te conocí hasta hoy siento que no hubo un solo día perdido – tosió un poco y sonrió quitando el pañuelo de su boca para que él no lo viera, era por demás sabía que podía oler el acido de la sangre – bueno, solo un poco.

- ¿Ah si? – dijo tratando de ignorar el aroma a sangre que lo había asaltado.

- Si, aquellos tres años en los que no podíamos vernos – dijo con una calida sonrisa.

- Alguna vez te dije que durante esos 3 años fui cada 3 días al pozo – confeso él lo que se había jurado a si mismo nunca decirle, era algo bochornoso – incluso excave un par de veces en el piso, todo lo que encontré fueron huesos.

- Bueno, sería muy hipócrita de mi parte si no dijera que hacia lo mismo, no recuerdo con que frecuencia lo hacia pero solía pasar largos ratos sentada cerca del pozo, esperando alguna señal, alguna oportunidad que me trajera de regreso, un eclipse, una fecha sagrada, lo que fuera, solo deseaba una oportunidad – miro el cielo y las estrellas brillantes tintinaban sobre su cabeza – no se cuantas estrellas fugaces vi esos tres años y el deseo siempre era el mismo.

- ¿Cuál? "quiero atravesar el pozo" – preguntó.

- No – respondió con delicadeza – siempre era "quiero ver a Inuyasha"

La abrazó fuerte y sintió la delicadeza de su cuerpo, sabía que quizás la lastimaba, pero se negó a soltarla, deseaba que se hiciera una parte de ella, que nunca lo dejara de nuevo, esos tres años habían sido sin duda el momento más difícil de su vida, no había nada como tener a la persona más querida a tu lado para cuando la pierdes sentirte completamente solo.

Desde el momento en que ella había atravesado de nuevo, desde que había sostenido su mano no había querido soltarla otra vez, no habían pasado dos días completos sin que él supiera exactamente donde estaba, siempre quería estar a su lado, escuchar su voz, su risa, su gemido al hacer el amor, había querido todo de ella y jamás perderla.

Pero los absolutos no existen para nadie.

- Yo tampoco me arrepentí nunca de nada Kagome – dijo sosteniéndola más cerca y sentía como lagrimas de ella se perdían en la tela de las mangas de su rata de fuego, solo una pequeña huella fría llegaba a su piel – cada día contigo fue un regalo, nunca pude haber pedido una mejor compañera que tú, nunca.

- Dijimos que no haríamos sonar esto como una despedida Inuyasha – dijo con tristeza relajada la sacerdotisa, tratando de no hacer evidente su amargura.

- Si – dijo con tristeza – supongo que fallamos miserablemente.

La sacerdotisa no pudo si no más que reír, gracias a dios está vez no tosió, parecía que le estaban brindando un pequeño tiempo fuera

**_Resta ancora un po' per me lo so che c'è la vita che_**

**_Sempre ci chiama e sempre rispondiamo noi_**

_Sigue siendo poco para mi, se que la vida es eso, él nos llama siempre, y nosotros siempre respondemos._

- Fue muy poco el tiempo Kagome – dijo en su oído – tan poco tiempo.

- Pero eso significa la vida para… – se interrumpió con cierto dolor, con cierto resentimiento, no hacia él si no a esa característica de él, no la había pedido, solo la tenía, y sabía que hubiese querido renunciar a ella, pero era como renunciar a sus colmillos, a su sangre, imposible – casi todos, algo te hizo más resistente a ti que a mi seguramente por que hay mucho más que tú le darás al mundo.

- Que puede darle un sucio…

Kagome tapó su boca con una mano, las manos demasiado delgadas de la sacerdotisa no lo dejaron hablar, ella siempre había odiado que él se hiciera menos a si mismo, ella lo había visto siempre como a un gigante y eso es lo que había querido ser para ella, solo para ella, si Kagome le pedía que entrara en una choza en medio de las llamas para salvar a un bebe lo hacia sin pensar, si le pedía exterminar a un centenar de youkai para salvar una aldea desconocida él lo hacia, si ella solo le pedía que se quedara a su lado en el invierno aunque no la pudiera tocar él lo hacia, él era su héroe y él deseaba serlo.

Pero sin ella…

- No te atrevas a decirlo Inuyasha, tú eres… – meció su cabello plateado en sus manos – Kami tú eres mucho más que un youkai, mucho más que un humano, eres la criatura sobrenatural más asombrosa que he conocido en toda mi vida, y no permitas que nadie te diga lo contrario.

Inuyasha tomó la mano que había sobre su boca y la besó, luego se agachó sobre su boca delgada y suave y la besó, con el mismo deseo, el mismo brío y la misma pasión que había sentido la primera vez, ella subió sus manos por su cuello y se aferró a él, y él la aferró de la cintura, tan delicada que parecía que se rompería en cualquier momento y entonces, solo entonces las lagrimas cedieron en sus ojos.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué? Tenía que perderla, cuando al amaba de la misma desesperante forma como la había amado desde un principio, por que tenían que quitársela, si la amaba con toda su alma.

Cuando interrumpió el beso ella escondió su rostro en su pecho y respiro, profundo, dolorosamente, pero había valido la pena, había deseado besarlo así durante muchos años, como la primera vez, lo volteo a ver y vio el anhelo ardiente de sus ojos, solo por ella, a pesar de todo, cuan difícil era perderlo.

- La vida es un equilibrio perfecto Inuyasha – dijo mirando el cielo, las lagrimas no dejaban de caer – el ser supremo que nos creo nos da un limite de tiempo, debemos vivir determinadas experiencias, realizar determinadas acciones y después cuando todo está cumplido irnos de nuevo para darle cabida a los que vienen después de nosotros, lo importante es haber vivido ese tiempo con la mayor dicha posible y cumpliendo con nuestro destino.

- Y ¿cuando no estás conforme? – dijo él con algo cercano a la ira.

- Cuando no estás conforme corres el peligro de romper ese equilibrio, o quizás… – dijo por que era justo lo que ella sentía – solo te duele lo que estás dejando atrás, pero no se puede ser tan egoísta para querer llevarlo contigo.

- Y ¿Cuándo quiere ser igual de egoísta que tú?– respondió con ansiedad, lo deseaba, Dios debía sabía cuando lo deseaba – ¿Cuándo quiere irse contigo?

- Inuyasha…

- No quiero perderte Kagome – respondió con desesperación hundiéndola en su pecho, sintiéndola cerca – te espere demasiado, no puedo dejarte ir ahora.

- Si pudiera escoger…

Pero no, no podía, cuando ese ser supremo que nos exige volver a su lado ha dicho que es hora, uno solo responde, "pronto estaré contigo".

**_Ma questa notte no scegliamo il mare_**

**_Lasciamo il porto e si diciamo noi Good– bye._**

_Pero esta noche no, escogemos el mar, nos quedamos en el puerto y decimos un buen adiós._

- Hace mucho tiempo, cuando aun estaba en mi época, leí un libro el autor hizo una hermosa historia sobre las almas gemelas que se encuentran a través del tiempo, yo estoy segura de que mi alma pertenece a la tuya, por eso quizás me llamaste desde tan lejos y acudí a tu llamado.

Kagome pasó su mano por la tersa piel del joven hanyou, limpio con su toque las lagrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas, su joven hanyou, tan orgulloso, que solo pocas personas en el mundo lo habían visto llorar, ella encabezaba la lista del honor de saber que bajo toda la fuerza de su joven esposo había también una fragilidad y una ternura infinitas.

- Espero… – esa molesta tos la interrumpió de nuevo, tosió un poco y luego trato de respirar, llenar sus pulmones, lento, dejando el aire caminar a su ritmo mientras pudiera – un día Inuyasha cuando el mañana llegue… espero que mi alma… encuentre de nuevo a la tuya, espero un día poder volver a verte en este o el otro mundo… – "Kami sama, solo un poco más, deja que el aire entre solo un poco más" suplicó – ten por seguro que… siempre te estaré esperando, tú y yo, estamos ligados al mañana, por eso… siempre debes mantener tu corazón… tu corazón abierto al amor.

- Nunca… – respondió por impulso.

- Nunca digas nunca Inuyasha, – dijo con una sonrisa – los absolutos… los absolutos no existen.

- Solo serás tu Kagome – dijo con tal convicción, algunos absolutos podían aplicarse, algunos eran validos – nunca habrá nadie igual a ti, siempre, por siempre voy a amarte únicamente a ti.

- Nunca… nadie… siempre… únicamente, hay muchos absolutos allí Inuyasha – dijo con una sonrisa, sus labios estaban volviéndose azules y sus manos tan frías.

- Pero es la verdad.

Cuando de su boca empezaron a salir pequeños y entrecortados gemidos supo que era la hora, ella se llevó una mano al pecho y sintió su pelea, su pelea solo por capturar un poco más de aire, su lucha por un momento más de vida, por una palabra más que decir, solo una palabra.

- Inu... Yasha – dijo casi de forma inaudible, pero suficiente para que él la escuchara – te… amo.

- Te amo, Kagome.

Y el suave gemido se detuvo, la sacerdotisa se hizo completamente laxa y quieta entre sus brazos, no más lucha, no más dolor, no más pena, solo paz y quietud, la noche estaba profunda a su alrededor y las olas llegaban alto en la arena.

Nadie fue testigo de su dolor, la tomó entre sus brazos y la arropó con fuerza, lloró, si, lloró en su pecho dejando salir solo parte de su dolor en su cuerpo, nunca sería suficiente, nada lo calmaría, el dolor de no tenerla sería eterno, otro absoluto que sabía que cumpliría.

Entre lagrimas la miró, no, en 60 años, nada había arruinado la perfección y la belleza de Kagome, seguía siendo tan hermosa como el día que la había conocido, sus perfectos ojos castaños, su precioso cabello marrón salpicado por cabellos tan blancos como los suyos, no había arrugas, si no al contrario, como una mujer mayor Kagome solo se había hecho más hermosa.

Tanto y tan poco tiempo para vivirlo juntos, se volvía a repetir en sus oídos la dureza de Sesshomaru la ultima vez que lo había visto, "los seres sobrenaturales y los humanos no deben amarse" no había entendido por que lo había dicho en ese momento. Ahora lo hacia.

**_Amarti si amarti e poi_**

**_Senza mai dire no_**

**_Amarti qui fra queste stelle_**

**_Senza parole in questo mare._**

_Para amarte a ti, amarte a ti sin nunca decir "no" amarte a ti, entre las estrellas sin palabras en este mar._

Había sido 60 años desde que Kagome regresara por el pozo devora huesos y este se había cerrado de nuevo, 60 años juntos donde habían vivido cada día como marido y mujer y se habían amado, dioses como se habían amado, cada día juntos compartiendo lo bueno y lo malo.

Solo cuando habían pasado 20 años y Kagome se había convertido en la mujer más hermosa que hubiera alguna vez visto se dio cuenta de que él… bien él casi no había envejecido nada, seguía teniendo casi la misma apariencia que había tenido cuando lo había despertado, había madurado pero no envejecido, pero Kagome era joven, hermosa, apasionada, no importaba.

Pero pasaron 10 años más, y el cuerpo de Kagome poco a poco empezaba a desgastarse, no podía correr tan rápido, o hacer viajes tan largos como el que habían hecho por culpa de Naraku, algunas cosas la ponían más enferma que lo que hacían antes y no podía cargar a los niños de la aldea como lo hacia antes por mucho que lo deseaba. El sin en cambio podía hacer todo eso aun y quizás incluso mejor, algunos planos de su cuerpo empezaban a ser más fuertes, sus piernas, su estomago, su pecho era más firmes.

Cuando pasaron 10 años más Kagome seguía teniendo el mismo temperamento pero su cuerpo no la seguía más, ella deseaba todo, deseaba ir y hacer, pero su cuerpo ya no la seguía, y no solo le pasaba a ella si no también a Miroku, y Sango, ellos también estaban acabándose poco a poco, pero él… él no.

10 años más y Kagome no quería que se le acercara más, fue la cosa más terrible que le pudo haber dicho, cuando le había dicho que no era por él si no por ella no lo hizo sentir mejor, le dijo que su cuerpo no era el mismo, que ya no podía resistir la fuerza que el poseía, que sus huesos eran cada vez más delicados y que él era demasiado fuerte como para no lastimarla aunque se lo propusiera, no volvió a tocarla como mujer desde ese día pero seguía a su lado, seguía a su lado provocando sus risas y sus enojos, ayudándole a hacer todo lo que ella no podía, podía besarla, podía abrazarla pero cuando su sangre la reclamaba debía dejarla sola.

Pasaron 8 años más y todo fue en picada, hacia poco que Sango había muerto y después de 2 meses Miroku con ella, él lo comprendió, Miroku y Sango, eran uno mismo, en cuerpo y alma, no había habido día en que no los viera juntos, habían tenido muchos, realmente muchos hijos y eso había contribuido a que él cuerpo de Sango se desgastara con velocidad pero sabía que ninguno de los dos habría querido lo contrario, Kagome había sido la encargada de darles los últimos ritos, primero a uno y luego al otro.

Recordaba esa noche como ninguna otra, después de guardar las cenizas de Miroku en el mismo altar que el de Sango, Kagome había salido con él, se habían sentado en las raíces del goshimboku y lo había abrazado, hacia mucho que Kagome no lo abrazaba con esa libertad, esa noche le dijo que estaba enferma, que era un tipo de enfermedad que llevaba a las personas a la muerte y que solo era cuestión de tiempo.

Cáncer… cáncer el los pulmones, él jamás había escuchado de nada como eso, Kagome le dijo que durante su época eso era muy común que había muchas medicinas que ayudaban a que la enfermedad fuera más llevadera pero que era incurable. Que el único hermano de su padre había tenido la misma enfermedad y que había reconocido los síntomas con velocidad, si no era eso daba igual era alguna enfermedad de los pulmones y no se curaría, que eran cosas de la edad.

Cosas que él nunca sabría.

Desde ese día por meses intento regresar a la otra época, buscar esa medicina que le daría una esperanza de que ella no se iría o que al menos no sufriría, pero nunca lo logro, Kagome solo le decía que ella había escogido vivir como una persona del pasado, y que como tal así moriría, que las mágicas curas del futuro allí se quedarían.

Y entonces pasaron solo 2 años, solo dos miserables años más que los llevaban a está noche bajo las estrellas y aun lado del mar.

Lo llevaba a este momento con Kagome muerta en sus brazos, nunca escucharía su voz de nuevo, nunca su risa, nunca sentiría de nuevo sus besos, nada, nunca tendría de nuevo nada, NADA.

**_Il cielo sa che voglio te_**

**_Il cielo sa che sono te_**

**_Il cielo sa._**

_El cielo sabe que te deseo, el cielo sabe que es a ti, el cielo sabe._

Espero de nuevo al amanecer antes de dejarla ir ella estaba tiesa en sus brazos ahora, con la piel mechosa y blanca que tienen todos los muertos, pero más hermosa que ninguna de ellos, con su traje de sacerdotisa en su preciosa figura, él había creído una vez que todos los ancianos hacían como Kaede baba, que se hacían pequeños y redondos, la mayoría de los ancianos que conocía así eran, pero ella no, ella conservo su porte y su belleza hasta el ultimo día de su vida, su piel no estaba tan surcada de arrugas como otros ancianos, no su piel si bien ya no era tan suave como solía ser seguía siendo casi en todos lados lisa, había perdido las curvas que tanto había disfrutado, en su lugar ella se había vuelto muy, muy delgada, algunos huesos como de sus manos, sus piernas y sus costillas podían sentirse aun bajo la piel, sus pechos se habían hecho flácidos, y su apetito se había extinguido.

Pero no su amor.

Kagome lo había visto todos los días con el mismo amor que el primer día que había reconocido que lo amaba, su característica y calida sonrisa siempre había estado en sus labios y su aroma silvestre y sosegado, ese que le gustaba tanto no había cambiado nunca.

Ella en realidad nunca había dejado de ser la Kagome que había amado.

Cuando el amanecer los alcanzo él supo que debía dejarla ir, pero no como a un humano común y corriente, ella se merecía la inmensidad, la eternidad, la tomo en brazos modelando su figura tiesa en sus brazos y la cubrió con su rata de fuego, con prisa para evitar que algún animal dañara el cuerpo recogió leña y armo una hoguera, la puso en ella y la encendió.

Las llamas lamieron codiciosas el cuerpo de su amor, y con prisa la consumieron, lo vio todo, no se perdió de nada, para guardar el momento para siempre, no por que lo deseara si no solo por que ella se lo merecía.

Pronto no fue nada más que cenizas, que recogió y puso dentro de su rata de fuego, que había llenado ya con hojas de palma y barro para hacerla resistente al agua y entró en el mar, entró tan hondo como pudo, caminó y caminó deseando no detenerse y el agua lo cubrió por completo, solo podía ver a Kagome en sus brazos, y deseó quedarse con ella, pero sabía que Kagome no lo habría permitido, lo hubiera odiado si hubiera escogido la muerte en ese momento, lo sabía, lo sentía.

La cosa más difícil que hizo en el mundo fue soltarla, abrió los pliegues del traje y vio las cenizas flotar en el agua, llevadas arremolinares por las corrientes marinas, se quedo allí hasta que no pudo ver más y el aire se le terminó en los pulmones no pudo hacer más que nadar a la superficie, cuando llegó solo vio la orilla que estaba si lejana pero no inaccesible y nado a ella, dejo a Kagome allí, en el mar, que fuera parte de la inmensidad.

Y se quedó en la orilla dejando que él sol lo secara de nuevo. Y así se hizo de nuevo la noche, con la noche la ira, destrozó todo lo que había a su alrededor, palmeras, rocas, arbustos, todo lo hizo jirones uno cada vez más pequeño que el otro hasta que parte de su dolor, una muy pequeña e ínfima parte salio.

Nunca había querido poner en duda las creencias de Kagome, ella decía que había un dios, un ser celestial que nos cuidaba y protegía del mal que purificaba las cosas y que nos daba la vida. Que vivía en el cielo y desde allí nos vigiaba.

Si, quizás para los humanos pero no para él, si lo había no sabía ese dios que él la amaba y que no debía quitársela. El cielo sabía que ella era la única que alguna vez deseara, que era ella a la única que alguna vez amaría, por que se la llevaba, no podía hacerle más falta que a él, no podía simplemente ser.

**_Amarti si amarti e poi_**

**_Senza mai dire no_**

**_Rimani qui_**

**_Amarti qui, nel mare._**

_Para amarte a ti, amarte a ti sin nunca decir "no" permaneces aquí, amarte a ti, en el mar._

Pero ninguna cosa que hiciera se la devolvería, Kagome lo decía siempre, todo tiene una solución menos la muerte

Miró al mar donde ella pertenecía ahora y por última vez le dijo adiós, un adiós eterno.

:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:

_Un mes después…_

- Allí está.

La jovencita de ojos castaños corrió hasta donde veía venia la figura de rojo que había desaparecido desde hacia un mes con la señora de la aldea, había tenido tanto miedo de que algo malo le hubiera pasado, a él o a la señora con el estado en el que estaba.

- Inuyasha sama… Inuyasha sama…

Inuyasha se detuvo cuando vio venir a la joven y dejo que lo alcanzara, solo a unos pasos de él se detuvo para recuperar el aliento.

- Inuyasha sama – dijo la joven que ya podía hablar después de la carrera – estábamos tan preocupados por usted y Kagome sama, ¿Todo está bien?

- Kagome… ella está muerta.

La joven se llevó una mano al pecho apesadumbrada solo por el enorme dolor que había en los ojos de el joven de cabello plateado delante de ella y por la perdida de la sacerdotisa de la aldea, había sido tan buena con ella desde que era niña ella y su abuela había sido tan grandes amigas que desde que era pequeña había sido como tener dos abuelas en lugar de una.

Y la leyenda del amor entre Inuyasha sama y Kagome sama era la inspiración de todas las chicas de la aldea, todas y cada una deseaban un amor como el que ellos se tenían, incluso más de una deseaba no solo un amor así, si no el amor de el hombre de ojos dorados que miraba a la anciana sacerdotisa de la aldea como a una chiquilla de 15 años. Cuando debía dolerle al joven de ojos dorados la perdida de su esposa.

- Lo siento tanto Inuyasha sama, todos sabemos cuanto se amaban – dijo con sinceridad.

- Gracias Mei chan – respondió.

Inuyasha avanzó para alejarse de Mei la 3 nieta que habían tenido Sango y Miroku, hija de su primera hija de aquellas preciosas gemelas que habían tenido apenas había terminado la batalla contra Naraku.

- Y…

Inuyasha se detuvo al escucharla hablar, la chica se mordió el labio en un gesto parecido al que solía tener su abuela.

- Y… – preguntó con todo el tacto posible – el cuerpo de Kagome sama…

- Le di la sepultura que merecía – respondió.

- Entiendo – dijo con cierta aflicción, había deseado poder ver a la sacerdotisa al menos una última vez, ella había participado en los ritos de su abuela y ella deseaba corresponderle – mi tía y mi madre habían estado preparando el funeral desde que se habían marchado, de alguna manera sabíamos que este momento llegaría.

- Toma… esto es todo lo que queda de ella.

Inuyasha extendió la mano y Mei corrió hasta donde estaba para obtener lo que le ofrecía, lo que le dio le dieron ganas de llorar de nuevo. Era un collar que Kagome sama siempre había dicho era su "collar de compromiso" Inuyasha sama siempre había tenido puesto un rosario encantado, desde que lo había visto la primera vez y Kagome sama le había contado que como ella le había dado un collar él sentía la necesidad de darle otro, este tenía perlas marinas nacaradas y rugosas con cuentas negras de una piedra que ella no conocía pero que sabía que solo había cerca de los volcanes.

- Gracias Inuyasha sama – dijo abrazando el collar en su pecho – yo se lo mucho que esto significa para usted.

- Dile a los aldeanos – dijo Inuyasha sin mirar a la jovencita – que les agradezco mucho los honores que le darán a Kagome aunque no me pueda quedar a verlos.

- No se quedara – lo miro preocupada – ¿A donde ira Inuyasha sama?

- Iré… no lo se, solo no me puedo quedar en este lugar, huele… – sus ojos se nublaron por la pena – huele demasiado a ella.

No dijo más se perdió por el mismo bosque que había aparecido, Mei supo de inmediato que ella sería la ultima persona que alguna vez viera a Inuyasha sama en la aldea o quizás en toda la región de Musashi y sintió un gran pesar.

A pesar que de Inuyasha sama había vivido siempre como si no hubiera persona alguna más que Kagome sama en la aldea todos le había tomado un gran afecto y aprecio por las cosas que había hecho por todos a lo largo de los 60 años que había vivido con ellos.

Cuando Kagome sama había caído tan enferma ni siquiera ella imaginó que cuando muriera también lo haría con ella Inuyasha sama, al menos en espíritu. Pronto Inuyasha sama no fue más que una sombra roja entre los árboles y después nada mas

_Fin prologo._

_Lunes 11 de agosto de 2008_

_9: 33 p.m._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**Nota de autor:** que puedo decir, yo lo pensé, lo escribí, lo corregí y lo edite y aun así me hizo llorar, lo se un empiezo espantoso para una historia, pero como siempre este tiene su motivo, no crean que yo quiero dejar a Inuyasha y Kagome separados, pero no deje de advertir el error de calculo, sobre que Inuyasha es un semi demonio que siempre ha dicho que los humanos envejecen muy rápido, comparados con él, así que me he imaginado a Inuyasha envejeciendo casi igual que Sesshomaru por ello Kagome moriría mucho antes que él, si me equivoco y ya hay una respuesta para eso, bien pasen por alto mi error de cálculos.

Que más…. A si, la canción de llama _Amarti si_, de una fantástica cantante italiana llamada Filippa Giordano, no se tomen la traducción muy literal, que solo encontré una versión en ingles y de allí al español y ya imaginan lo que resulta.

Si, Ashita ne Nareba, el es nombre de una canción del disco _All star collection_ de Kaitou Saint Tail, siempre he creído que es una nana increíble, cuando empecé el fic dije sin lugar a dudas (influenciada por lo friqueada que quede por las ultimas líneas del manga) que el fic se llamaría "Mañana", luego decidí buscar el termino en japonés – romanji y resulto ser Ashita, y eso me llevo a Ashita ne Nareba "cuando el mañana llega" que va muy a dock con el ritmo que tomara está historia.

Y creo que ya explique un montón de cosas, así que solo me queda pedirles que no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo, prometo que nos los decepcionare.

**Si envian un review wow se los agradeceria hasta elinfinito, los reviews son mi pila para cada nueva historia.**

Shian shen Mimi chan


	2. Capitulo 1: La Respuesta

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojos de Inuyasha Ahaaa v_v… Oh cierto los MacKeltar y todos dos highlander son creación de Karen Marie Moning, aclarado esto aquí vamos_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_Ashita ne Nareba_

_Por Mimi chan_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**_Capitulo 1:_**

**_La Respuesta_**

_22 de diciembre 1984_

_Tokio, Japón _

_5:35 a.m._

Una emoción increíble lo cubrió por completo cuando el aroma finalmente llegó, lo había estado esperando durante mucho tiempo sonrió con alegría, había mantenido todo el camino libre de nieve cuando había contado finalmente 9 meses. Pero así era ella ¿Cierto? siempre tenía que llegar tarde, cuanto más a un evento tan importante, tenía ya 9 meses y tres días.

Había vivido ya 3 años en Tokio, por que en realidad nunca había estado del todo seguro de la edad de Kagome, pero podía prever que dentro de esa temporada nacería, y apenas y había sentido el nacimiento de su aroma, siendo apenas una semilla, había sentido su aroma inconfundible y desde entonces había permanecido siempre cerca.

Había esperado tanto tiempo este momento…

Cuando vio a la madre de Kagome salir de la casa sintió el impulso de correr a ella, cuando había sido joven su madre había usado el cabello tan largo como Kagome y se parecían mucho. La primera vez que la había visto no podía sacarle los ojos de encima, pero su aroma era completamente diferente, y siempre iba acompañada con el hombre, el que sería el padre de Kagome; era un buen hombre, tenía un aroma y un carácter agradable, no había resistido en una ocasión pedirle ayuda con su coche, ¡Ja!, él con un automóvil y el hombre, su nombre era Inichi, amablemente se había detenido y lo había ayudado. Un escalofrió lo recorrió cuando ella se quejó sonoramente, sabía lo mucho que las mujeres sufrían con el parto, lo había visto un montón de veces, sobre todo hace tanto con Sango, las primeras veces habían sido como si la estuvieran partiendo en dos, después habían sido menos dolorosas, no había observado a demasiadas mujeres quejarse así, las demás mujeres preñadas que había visto habían sido muy fuertes, ellas no gemían, solo solían insultar a los responsables de su preñes.

Cuando por fin pudieron bajar las escaleras del templo y subir a un taxi, él corrió también a su auto y siguió al taxi, este era el momento definitivo, nunca le había preguntado a Kagome por su nacimiento y no sabía si habían tenido alguna dificultad, pero Kagome era perfecta así que no debía haber pasado nada malo. Aun así no podía evitar asegurarse de que no hubiera algún retrazo, un accidente, un neumático ponchado, lo que fuera que se interpusiera en su camino, había aprendido que solo un minuto podía hacer la diferencia en la vida entera de una persona si no era administrado con tiempo en ese preciso momento.

Este era el momento que había esperado por más de 300 años.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_Highlands, Escocia._

_20 de enero de 1665_

Tomó por puños el fragante arbusto en sus manos, colores ligeramente lilas en sus manos que tenían ese aroma, no exacto, solo ligeramente parecido, pero que era suficiente por el momento.

Era curioso como hacia 100 años había estado huyendo de ese aroma suave lavanda y lirios que Kagome poseía, y después de tanto tiempo había subido hasta lo que la gente había llamado las tierras altas seducido y atraído por el aroma de aquel arbusto, había pasado ya 3 días sin comer y se sentía débil por la carrera que había hecho hacia la cima, pero no se había podido detener, había dejado muy atrás cualquier cosa que le recordara a Kagome y a la mitad del camino había ansiado más que nada tener una sola cosa, por pequeña que fuera que se la hiciera recordar. Por eso había llegado allí, atraído por la suave fragancia de aquel arbusto.

Con un puño de la hierba en sus brazos de recostó en el suelo y miró el cielo que se pintaba de colores violetas, verdes, azules, rojos y naranjas, realmente había visto pocos atardeceres como ese, poco después cerró los ojos, al menos podría mitigar el cansancio.

Pasaron algunas horas antes de que un aroma lo atrajera nuevamente, el instinto apremiante del hambre lo despertó cuando percibió el aroma de carne asándose al fuego, abrió los ojos y soltó los arbustos secos que tenía entre las manos, y fue en pos de ese aroma.

Pronto llegó a una fogata donde un jabalí salvaje se cocía en el fuego, a su lado había un hombre, que bebía de una botella que tenía vino, los aromas asaltaron cruelmente su estomago hambriento.

- Buenas noches – saludo el viajero y él se sorprendió un poco de haber sido visto tras los arbustos y en la noche.

Inuyasha salió de entre los arbustos y tuvo una buena visión del viajero, lucía como algunos hombres que había visto en esa tierra, vestido solo con una manta de colores atada a la cintura, y altas botas que protegían sus pies, que posiblemente era lo único delicado que tenía, este hombre… viéndolo bien, dudaba realmente que fuera un hombre, lucía como uno, olía como uno, pero algo en su presencia lo traicionaba.

Este "hombre" era muy fuerte, parecía uno de aquellos guerreros que había encontrado en China que eran creados para ser fuertes y musculosos, pero este tenía cierta… realeza, tenía en los brazos diversas pulseras de oro y al cuello un largo collar del mismo material, era un ser superior y completamente conciente de ello, debía ir con cuidado si le respondía.

- Acércate – lo llamó el extraño mirando justo a donde él estaba – creo que debes estar hambriento.

Con cierta reticencia Inuyasha se acercó al hombre, se sentó a varios pasos de él y comprobó su colmillo, cualquier movimiento en falso y no dudaría en partirlo en dos con su tesaiga. El hombre cortó varias generosas porciones de carne que olía a gloria, especiada con hierbas que él hacia largo tiempo no probaba, y una botella de ese vino que tomaba, no era muy afecto al vino, pero ayudaría a ahogar su sed.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – preguntó el extraño.

- Inu… yasha – respondió en medio de un bocado, la carne estaba deliciosa, tierna y jugosa, parecía derretirse en su boca.

- Inuyasha… - repitió con un correcto acento notó Inuyasha, cosa realmente extraña últimamente, en esa tierras repetir su nombre era un logro para los lugareños – eso significa que debes de venir de la misma isla que te bautizo con ese nombre – Inuyasha solo asintió con la cabeza – un viaje realmente largo Inuyasha, que te ha traído a las _Highlands._

- Solo viajaba – respondió con el mismo tono monótono.

- ¿Viajabas o huías de tu pasado?

Inuyasha gruñó molesto, ¡Que sabía él! así dijera la verdad ¿Quién era para hacer conjeturas del propósito o destino de su viaje?

- A través de mi vida he visto esto mismo muchas veces muchacho – dijo el hombre con cierta diversión bebiendo de su vino – hombres que han pasado un gran dolor a menudo lo único que desean es poner la mayor distancia posible entre ese dolor y ellos, pero cada uno elige un camino diferente. Algunos se hunden en su soledad sin dejar que nadie más los toque, otros ponen una distancia física que suponen los alejara de su dolor – dijo y lo miró significativamente – lamento decir que eso nunca funciona, la lejanía física de tus recuerdos solo hace que los anheles mas – cortó una loncha ancha de carne del cerdo para él mismo – otros buscan la salida fácil de la muerte, esos son los más cobardes, humanos despreciables que… bueno, tú debes entenderlo.

Había dicho "humanos despreciables" eso lo decía todo, él no era humano tampoco, los humanos solían decir "hombres" no "humanos".

- Pero… – continuo hablando – hay algunos de ellos que siguen el camino más difícil de todos, que a menudo tiene un final decepcionante y aun más amargo que el inicio de él. El camino de la esperanza, se aferran a la idea de que hay una solución y van en pos de ella.

- No para todo – dijo por fin, no, para la muerte no había esperanza, no había solución, no había nada más allá de ella.

- Dicen que para todas las reglas hay sus excepciones sabes – dijo el con una sonrisa un tanto atemorizarte – nada es absoluto en este mundo, aunque hayan personas que así lo crean.

Inuyasha soltó el plato que le había dado y lo miró, ¿Qué es lo que este hombre le estaba queriendo decir?, Él lo miró atentamente y en ese momento cuando su estomago estaba lleno y sus sentidos completamente despiertos de nuevo, se dio cuenta de que sus ojos, en definitiva no eran humanos, eran negros, de un negro casi siniestro solo iluminados por chispas doradas.

- ¿Qué eres tú? – preguntó sin dejar evidencia del ligero temor que sentía - ¿Quién eres?

- Esas dos son preguntas realmente complicadas sabes, ¿Qué soy? Nos han llamado de un montón de modos distintos: _Hijos de la Diosa Danu_; _la Raza Verdadera_; _los Nobles de Nacimiento_; _las Daoine Sidhe_; aunque eran más comúnmente llamados los _Fae_ o _Hadas_ o los _Tuatha__ Dé Danaan_ que es lo que yo prefiero, y mi nombre es un asunto parecido, pero en este reino estoy acostumbrado a que me llamen; Adam Black – dijo con un sonido muy bajo para ser una risa – dime, ¿No te ha pasado lo mismo? un ser sobrenatural como tú que ha vivido por algunos siglos, es normal que las personas te bauticen de diferentes maneras.

Él no respondió, solo lo miró con aun más reserva que antes ¿Qué era está criatura "_tuada__ de dana_" nunca había escuchado de estás criaturas, y las hadas, bien había escuchado de pequeñas criaturas luminosas que vivían en los bosques, nunca esto.

- ¿Ves ese castillo? – dijo de pronto la criatura y apuntó a un majestuoso castillo que estaba en la cima de una vereda serpenteando por una montaña.

- Si - respondió.

- Está es la montaña Keltar y ese es el castillo que pertenece a ese clan – siguió hablando el hombre sin dejar de mirar la montaña con cierta diversión en sus ojos – Bien, si logras llegar a ese castillo, lograras responder esa pregunta que te has hecho por tantos años.

- ¿Qué pregunta? – dijo intrigado.

- ¿Por qué? – Inuyasha sintió un escalofrió en todo el cuerpo, había un montón de ¿Por qué? de los cuales quería respuesta, ¿Por qué había muerto Kagome? Por qué a pesar de 100 años no lograba olvidarla? ¿Por qué lo habían dejado amarla si iba perderla? ¿Algún día encontraría alivio al dolor de su ausencia? Esos y muchísimos mas – y más aun, no solo la respuesta a esa pregunta, si no una solución al dilema que ha anidado en tu corazón por más de 100 años – el hombre se puso de pie lo que hizo sentir a Inuyasha pequeño, pequeño por primera vez en mucho tiempo - ¿Cómo volver a ver a Kagome Higurashi?

Está vez Inuyasha si que se quedó sin aliento, se levantó de su lugar empuñando su espada. ¿Quién era él? ¿Cómo sabía de Kagome? ¿De que forma se había enterado de sus pensamientos y deseos más profundos?

- Tú luces como ellos – dijo sin mostrar la más mínima preocupación por la espada delante de él – si los conmueves con tu historia quizás te ayudaran, no será fácil por que sus ritos solo se muestras de una generación a otra, pero si les pruebas la fuerza de tu deseo… no lo se, todo puede pasar. Apela a Jessica McKeltar, es la más sensible de todas, y apóyate en Collin McKeltar, es el más fuerte de está generación.

- ¿Por qué me estás diciendo todo esto? – dijo con sumo desconcierto – ¿Cómo sabes…?

- Simplemente estoy intrigado por ti – lo interrumpió sin responder sus preguntas – eres un ser humano que podría vencer a la ley más importante de los humanos y me gustaría ver si realmente es posible.

- ¿Ley? – preguntó.

- Claro, aquella que dice que todo tiene solución menos la muerte – le aclaró – tú eres el primero que conozco que podría doblar esa regla para vencerla, así que suerte – se llevo dos dedos a la sien y hizo una señal de despedida - nos veremos de nuevo.

Y de pronto estaba solo, el vino, el lechón y el fuego estaban allí pero cualquier cosa que hubiera evidenciado que Adam Black estaba allí no existía, había desaparecido como si fuera polvo en el aire.

El castillo McKeltar… Inuyasha vio la construcción en la oscuridad de la noche levemente ayudado por las grandes antorchas que había fuera de él, un hombre dormía en la entrada recargado en la puerta, un guardia seguro. ¿Podía ser cierto? ¿Había un modo de volver a ver a Kagome? El corazón le latió de nuevo al pensarlo siquiera, latía tan fuerte como no lo había hecho desde el día de su muerte.

Se quedo allí esa noche, no sabía si lo que aquel _Fae_ le había dicho era cierto, podía bien estar rumbo a su muerte por intentar acercase a ese castillo, podía ser solo un bromista que disfrutaba enviando a los viajeros perdidos a su muerte.

Pero la alternativa…

Si había una sola posibilidad de poder volver a ver a Kagome, aunque fuera solo por un minuto, si pudiera volver a sostenerla en sus brazos, besar sus labios, hacerle el amor, Kami sama, él daría su vida, su sangre y su alma por esa oportunidad.

Cuando el sol se levantó en el horizonte anunciando la llegada del día, se levantó con él y enfiló su camino hacia el castillo MacKeltar, si había una sola esperanza, se aferraría a ella aunque eso significara como había dicho Adam Black su destrucción.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: End Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Estuvo sentado en la sala de espera lo que le pareció una eternidad, entre tanto aroma a sangre, medicina, y humanos le fue imposible seguir el aroma de la madre de Kagome, se sentó entonces en la sala de espera de maternidad y espero, había visto que los partos son largos o cortos según la experiencia de las madres, así que el de la madre de Kagome debía ser largo.

Estaba muy nervioso, deseaba tanto que todo saliera bien. Conjuró todas las invocaciones para evitar el dolor que había aprendido y espero que alguna de ellas alcanzara a la madre de Kagome, deseaba que ella naciera en gracia, sin dolor, sin trauma, las madres que suelen sufrir mucho en sus partos a veces podían despreciar a la criatura por un momento, no siempre, pero si era un mecanismo de defensa humano normal, lo que provocaba dolor provocaba repulsión, luego las hormonas y la química humana hacen que la madre acepte al hijo y lo proteja contra todo, eso fructifica después en amor.

Kagome nacería directamente en amor, de eso se encargaría él.

Pasaron horas y horas que le parecían interminables, mientras conjuraba sus recuerdos sobre los Keltar lo asaltaron de nuevo.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

- ¿Qué es lo que vez Jessy? – pregunto Collin MacKeltar a su distraída hermana

La joven mujer volteó a ver a su pariente alejando su mirada de la ventana, el rostro desencajado que portaba no paso desapercibido por su hermano.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – preguntó preocupado.

- Vez a ese hombre – dijo sin dejar de mirar lo mismo que quería que su hermano notara.

Su hermano miró por la ventana que veía su hermana, no muy lejano atravesando el jardín estaba la fragua, allí apenas se distinguía un anciano de cabello muy largo y completamente cano que cubría su cabeza con una pañoleta.

- ¿Qué pasa con el anciano? – preguntó.

- No es un anciano – lo volteo a ver de nuevo.

- ¿Cómo? – dijo intrigado, pero si tenía el cabello completamente cano, como no podía ser un anciano.

- Lo mismo pensé yo cuando lo vi a lo lejos la primera vez, – continuo explicando su hermana y se alejó de la ventana, el vestido dorado que portaba perdió la mitad de su brillo cunado dejo de reflejar la luz del sol del ocaso – me preocupaba que lo hubieran puesto en la fragua, no es muy robusto que digamos, así que fui a verlo para preguntar si no deseaba trabajar en otro lugar, pero cuando lo vi, no pude dirigirle la palabra, me sorprendió mucho.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó siguiendo a su hermana hasta una silla del salón y se quedó a su lado cuando ella se acomodó – ¿Está desfigurado o algo así?

- No – dijo con una leve sonrisa, su belleza era lo que la había impactado primero – todo lo contrario, son sus ojos… - esto es lo que realmente la había desconcertado - no he visto ojos así desde…

- ¿Desde…? – la animó a continuar.

- Desde los ojos de… - se aclaro la garganta – de Dageus.

- ¿Qué? – dijo sorprendido, no había esperado que dijera eso.

- Recuerdas la pintura del gran hall con Drustan su hermano – continuó su hermano – pues ese hombre tiene el mismo color que tenían los ojos de Dageus, quizás hasta más claros – suspiro suavemente – enormes, con espesas pestañas y cejas fuertes y negras – alejó un poco su mente de su emoción primaria y regresó a tierra – lo juro, solo había visto ojos así en Dageus McKeltar y su cabello. No se quien es ese hombre pero no es un hombre común y corriente Collin.

El hombre regresó y miró de nuevo por la ventana, no, tampoco le gustaba lo que estaba escuchando, seres con características así solo podían ser una cosa.

Ningún _Fae_ debía acercarse al castillo Keltar, eso estaba escrito.

- ¿Crees que no sea un hombre? – preguntó con precaución Jessica mirando la irritación de su hermano.

- No lo se – dijo seriamente – pero debo averiguarlo.

- Por favor ten cuidado con él, no creo que sea una persona agresiva, no ha demostrado ningún mal comportamiento hasta este momento, solo ha trabajado y ya. El herrero me dijo que es un buen trabajador, que duerme poco y es muy reservado y que tiene un acento realmente extraño pero que no ha causado ningún problema.

Bueno eso decía mucho de él, un _fae_ nunca hubiera venido al castillo solo a trabajar y seguramente nunca hubiera sido servil, aun así no le gustaba.

- De cualquier modo averiguare.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

No pasaron más de 3 días antes de que la presencia más poderosa de la casa de acercara a las fraguas, hacia mucho que lo había estado esperando.

Cuando había llegado aquella mañana al castillo había actuado con cautela, había mucha gente allí, la mayoría eran niños empleados y había solo 5 adultos parte de la familia, un anciano que nunca salía de una biblioteca, dos hombres que pasaban su tiempo en una lisa no muy lejos del castillo, una joven mujer y otro hombre que era el más pacifico aparentemente.

Una extraña dicotomía por que era también el del poder espiritual más fuerte.

Esa misma mañana había un grupo grande de campesinos en la puerta y se enteró que estaban allí por empleo, que hacían eso al menos una vez al año, se acercó a ellos y cuando vieron la espada a su cinto le preguntaron si sabía trabajar metal, no sabía, pero no podía ser tan difícil, lo contrataron para trabajar en la fragua, el encargado era un hombre fuerte y recio con edad avanzada a pesar de todo que no se quejo cuando le dijo que en realidad nunca había trabajado con metal y empezó a enseñarle, nunca le había molestado el trabajo duro y se aplicó a ello y espero.

Espero a ser notado.

Había visto a la joven mujer, Jessica como le había dicho el "hombre" en el bosque, había estado averiguando cosas de él, pero nadie salvo que él mismo podía decirle cosas de si mismo, había sido cuidadoso en su información personal, la gente siempre sentía curiosidad por él por su apariencia, hasta ese momento averiguaba que ningún otro tipo de criatura se parecía a las japonesas, mucho menos a los demonio perro, y los hombres mucho menos.

Bueno en ningún otro lugar excepto allí. El herrero le había dicho que en una ocasión había entrado al salón para arreglar una herrería para unas lámparas y había visto las pinturas de la familia, que él tenía el mismo color de ojos que uno de los ancestros de esa familia, lo que era muy extraño pues solo los MacKeltar tenían esas características físicas.

Así que el tal Adam Black no le había mentido, le había dicho "te pareces a ellos" había una pequeña oportunidad que no le mintiera en lo demás que le había dicho.

Bueno su respuesta estaba llegando, cuando la tarde había muerto por fin y el herrero y él daban las últimas de su trabajo, sintió llegar al hombre y a la joven mujer, el herrero detuvo su trabajo cuando vio entrar al amo del castillo.

- Mi _laird_ – dijo con una expresión respetuosa – ¿En que podemos servirlo?

- Quiero hablar con tu asistente – dijo mirando su espalda – ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Inuyasha lo volteó a ver y miró con atención los ojos esmeraldas del _laird_, lo que fuera que significaba, del castillo, vio la misma expresión desencajada que había visto en la joven Jessica.

- Mi nombre es Inuyasha – respondió con el acento rasgado que tenía de está lengua que había tenido que asimilar a prisa, 100 años viajando le había ayudado a dominar varias de ellas, pero está en especial le había costado trabajo, demasiado melódica.

- Inuyasha – preguntó Collin, nunca había escuchado un nombre como ese – ¿Qué clase de dialecto es eso? ¿Ingles? ¿Francés?

- No, según se – respondió – es de un lugar mucho más lejano llamado, Japón.

- ¿Japón? – jamás había escuchado nada de ese lugar – ¿Donde queda ese lugar?

- Es una pequeña isla muy lejos de aquí en tierras de Oriente.

- Jamás había escuchado de ella.

- Ya somos dos, yo tampoco había escuchado de Escocia.

- Bien, en ese caso ¿Qué te ha impulsado a venir desde tierras tan lejanas hasta este lugar?

- Supongo ahora que quizás el destino.

- ¿El destino? – intervino Jessica.

- Un "hombre" en el bosque me dijo que en este lugar podía encontrar la respuesta a una pregunta que me ha torturado por mucho mucho tiempo – le respondió a la joven dama.

- ¿Cual pregunta? – dijo con más curiosidad.

- ¿Por qué? – fue lo único que dijo.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto su hermano contrariado, eso no decía nada.

- Supongo que ese ¿Por qué?? encierra toda una historia ¿verdad? – Intervino de nuevo Jessica con curiosidad.

- Si.

- Me gustaría escucharla – dijo tendiéndole la mano Inuyasha, él la miró extrañado – y antes de que lo digas siquiera si es muy larga mejor, podría quedarme despierta toda la noche.

Inuyasha no se movió, pero escuchó la voz de Adam Black en su cabeza "apela a Jessica MacKeltar es la más sensible de todas"

No tomó su mano pero la miró dándole a entender que le contaría la historia. Las tres personas dejaron la fragua dejando solo al herrero para que templara las brazas en la hoguera.

Seguramente el joven de ojos dorados no regresaría a la fragua más, desde que lo había acogido allí sabía que su estancia a su lado no sería larga.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: End Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Apretó los puños fuertemente cuando lo sintió, una fuerte emoción lo recorrió por entero cuando sintió por primera vez el más claro, preciso y puro aroma de Kagome, su Kagome. Sintió que la respiración en sus pulmones se detenía, estaba rodeada de agua, mucho agua y algo más que no sabía distinguir, pero era su aroma, lo asaltó con tanta fuerza que de pronto pensó que la tenía enfrente, abrió sus ojos y miró, pero no estaba, aun así su aroma le llegó a la nariz y al alma en línea directa.

¿Dónde?

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que pudiera localizarlo, avanzó hacia él y entró en una sala que llamaban "cuneros", allí había varias familias llenas de risas y gozo, y tras un cristal estaban muchas cunas, bebés recién nacidos estaban dentro de ellas; todos parecían iguales no podía distinguirse los varones de las niñas, todos parecían melocotones, suaves, regordetes y rosados; olían incluso como melocotones maduros y dulces. Excepto uno, solo uno que él podía reconocer entre un millón de aromas, alguna vez se lo había dicho "así hubiera un millón igual a ti, yo te reconocería"

Puso sus manos contra el cristal y acarició a lo lejos la figura de la delicada niña que dormía placida en su cuna envuelta en sabanas blancas y rosadas, su aroma a lavanda y lirios silvestres, huella de su alma y de la antigua alma de Kikyou.

Si Jessica MacKeltar estuviera allí con él, lo hubiera animado a llorar, a soltar las lágrimas que contenía en los ojos, pero como mucha gente que había conocido Jessica estaba muerta, no importaba realmente, una lagrima tibia corrió por su mejilla derecha antes de que pudiera contenerla.

Cuando una mano se posó en su espalda y lo hizo regresar a tierra, se limpió el rostro con prisa, volteó a ver y vio a una joven mujer que le recordaba un poco a Kaede.

- ¿Ya sabe cual es su bebé? – preguntó con una sonrisa amable

- Si – dijo con gozo, ¡Que si lo sabía!

- ¿Le gustaría verlo de cerca? – dijo sin abandonar nunca su cordialidad – todos los niños en el cunero ya están pesados, checados y limpios.

- ¡Me gustaría muchísimo! – respondió con vehemencia.

- Venga conmigo – dijo con una suave sonrisa provocada por la ilusión del joven hombre.

La joven mujer lo hizo avanzar entre las familias que se felicitaban por los nuevos bebés y entró en la sala, apenas entró no esperó a la enfermera y avanzó a la cuna de Kagome, la niña dormía aun.

- Veamos – dijo la enfermera, checando la carpeta a los pies del cunero – si, está es la bebé de los Higurashi, ¿Es la correcta?

- Si – respondió Inuyasha bebiendo la imagen del bebé – Kagome Higurashi.

- ¡Vaya es usted muy bueno! – dijo con una sonrisa aun mas amplia dejando la carpeta en su lugar después de garabatear algunas cosas – a la mayoría de los padres hay que enseñarles a los bebés y los registros para que puedan reconocerlos, eso si que es un llamado de la sangre, debe ser un papá muy orgulloso, la pequeña nació sin mayores problemas de hecho el parto fue uno de los menos dolorosos en los que he estado tiene un muy buen peso y apenas nació la pequeña aulló como un lobo, tiene unos pulmones formidables.

Inuyasha no pudo si no reír por lo que había dicho ¡Que si lo sabía! Todas las veces que lo había sentado con esos poderosos pulmones nunca las olvidaría.

- ¿Quiere cargarla? – le preguntó la joven a su lado

- Si – respondió sin poder ocultar su emoción.

La enfermera con una sonrisa levantó a la bebé y la puso en sus brazos, Inuyasha mitad tembloroso la tomó y apenas la tenía en sus brazos la niña intentó abrir sus ojos, él inclino su cabeza a ella para que la luz de las lámparas sobre su cabeza no la molestara y ella abrió sus ojos enormes, y el corazón se le detuvo por 5 vez en ese par de días, sus ojos marrones con una ligera capa de blanco lo miraron como si lo conociera y sintió de nuevo ganas de llorar.

- ¡Vaya! – dijo con un profundo tono de asombro la enfermera – es la primera vez que veo a un bebé tan pequeño abrir sus ojos, estaba ansiosa de conocer a su padre supongo.

- Yo… - tuvo que reconocer Inuyasha – yo, no soy su padre.

- ¿No lo es? – dijo un poco alarmada mientras sus sonrisa se le borraba.

- No – le respondió con sinceridad – solo soy un familiar lejano.

- ¡Cielos! – dijo más alarmada que antes – he cometido un enorme error entonces, no debí dejarlo pasar, pero la forma en que miraba con tanto deseo en el cunero me hizo pensar que…

- Bien – dijo con una sonrisa cómplice – si usted no lo dice yo no lo haré, nadie debe enterarse.

- Yo… - se sintió un poco más aliviada – se lo agradecería muchísimo, de verdad.

- No se preocupe.

- Tendrá que registrarse en el libro de visitas y cuando el padre pase a ver a la bebé quizás pueda entrar de nuevo.

- Así lo haré.

La enfermera le pidió a la criatura. Antes de dársela puso un beso delicado en su frente y sintió la calida respiración de Kagome, Kami, no podía creerlo, simplemente no podía creer que estuviera allí ¡VIVA¡ Le entregó la bebé a la enfermera que lo guió afuera de las cunas, después con una sonrisa se despidió de él y se acercó a otra familia la escucho preguntar "¿El padre de la pequeña Hatsumoto?" no, la joven no cometería el mismo error dos veces.

Salio del cunero firmando primero el libro de registros como "Inuyasha MacKeltar"

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

- ¿MacKeltar?

La madre de Kagome tenía a su niña en brazos mientras la pequeña se alimentaba con ansia. La joven enfermera que había estado asistiendo en su parto se la había llevado hacia unos minutos para ese propósito y había anunciado que su familiar llamado MacKeltar había ido a visitarlos.

- ¿Tú conoces a alguien con ese apellido querido? – le preguntó la mujer en la cama a su esposo.

- A nadie – respondió igualmente intrigado.

- Es muy extraño – les dijo la enfermera – el joven estaba allí en el cunero y sabía perfectamente quien era su bebé, en cuanto la vio dijo "Si, Kagome Higurashi"

Entonces los dos esposos se voltearon a ver aun más contrariados que antes, hacia solo unos minutos discutían sobre el nombre de su bebé, estaba aun entre Tsubame, Kagome o Tori.

- ¿Cuál dijo que era su nombre? – preguntó de nuevo la madre.

- Inuyasha MacKeltar –dijo un poco sonrojada – era un muchacho muy bien parecido con unos ojos impresionantes de color ámbar… más que eso parecían dorados, muy alto, de cabello largo.

La pequeña de pronto sintió seguramente el desconcierto de los padres y no le gusto, así que empezó a llorar, y de que manera, daban ganas de cubrirse los oídos de lo fuerte que lo hacia.

- Bueno, yo me retiro, vendré en unos minutos por la bebé – dijo con cierto disimulo – con permiso.

Así la joven enfermera salió, mientras ambos padres se quedaron un poco al pendiente, el apellido no les recordaba nada, pero el nombre…

- Bueno – dijo la madre acurrucando a su hija contra su pecho tratando de calmarla – si es algún pariente que no conocemos puede ser que vuelva pronto.

- Si, puede ser – concedió el padre – y se acerco a su bebé y la madre para hacerle una caricia – sabes, el nombre de Kagome me parece el más bonito.

- Si, yo pienso lo mismo – dijo con una sonrisa.

El padre se acercó a la madre y puso un calido beso en sus labios, como si supiera que todo estaba bien de nuevo la pequeña calló y sus padres la voltearon a ver con curiosidad, la niña sonrió y abrió sus ojos café con blanco.

- Vaya nunca había visto un bebé sonreír tan pequeña – dijo con asombro el padre.

- Creo que tenemos una niña muy empatica aquí – dijo sus mamá sonriéndole a la bebé de regreso y la pequeña pareció aun más sonriente – supongo que debemos tener cuidado.

Dos ojos dorados miraban toda la escena desde lo alto del edificio de enfrente que daba a la ventana de esa habitación. Se sentía satisfecho, Kagome había nacido en muchísimo amor, sus padres la amaban y eso haría su carácter tan dulce como lo había sido siempre.

Sonrió.

Ni en sus más locos sueños habría imaginado ver a Kagome así, había sido un hermoso bebé, tan lleno de vida y calidez desde que era solo una pequeña semilla, la forma en que lo había mirado, a él primero que a nadie, había esperado más de 400 años para que esos ojos lo miraran de nuevo.

Había valido la pena mantener la esperanza.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Jessica se limpió el rostro, con los puños de su vestido dorado, había sido una historia muy larga y muy triste con un final agridulce, habían convivido por tanto tiempo amándose, pero aquí estaba ese hombre que aseguraba tener más de 300 años de vida y no lucía más de 20 que había sobrevivido a esa mujer y que 100 años después seguía amándola.

- Lo siento – dijo él al ver que la joven lloraba.

- No, lo sientas – dijo limpiándose más a prisa el rostro –ha sido la historia de amor más bella que he escuchado nunca.

- Desde que ella murió he estado vagando de aquí para allá – dijo bajando su mirada, hermosa, si lo había sido, pero triste – y lo digo así por que es la verdad, solo he estado vagando, tratando de ocultarme de mi dolor y mis recuerdos, pero como dijo el "hombre" en el bosque, eso es inútil, mientras más distancia ponía entre yo y mi casa más me hacia falta lo poco que ella había dejado en el mundo, llegue aquí por el aroma de los arbustos violeta – reconoció – su aroma… su aroma me recordaba a Kagome.

- De los brezos – aclaro ella el nombre de dicho arbusto.

Él solo asintió con la cabeza, en realidad no sabía como se llamaba el arbusto, solo sabía que olía como la lavanda.

- Un "hombre" en el bosque me dijo que… - se detuvo de pronto sin saber como decirlo.

- ¿Que? – lo animo a continuar Jessica.

- Que en este castillo podía encontrar el por que y no solo el por que, si no una solución a mi mal, que… - era una locura, como pedir algo así.

- Dilo – lo animó de nuevo, tenía la sensación que era la parte más importante de la historia.

- No es fácil – confesó por fin – en mi isla hablar de algo así es un tabú, tratar de burlar a la muerte es un grave…

- ¿Burlar a la muerte? - repitió la joven mujer.

- Un "hombre" en el bosque me dije que aquí encontraría el modo.

- ¿Que hombre? – dijo de pronto el hombre que se había quedado al lado de su hermana pero sin decir palabra y habiéndolo escuchado todo.

- Bien no era exactamente un hombre – aclaro Inuyasha – su presencia lo delataba como algo completamente distinto, me dijo que era de otra raza y que su nombre era Adam Black.

La hermana miró con aprensión a Inuyasha y saltó de pronto delante de él dejándolo aun mas confundido.

- ¿Dijiste Adam Black? ¡De verdad lo viste!

- Si – no entendía su aprensión, no era miedo, era más parecido a la excitación.

- ¡No lo puedo creer! – chilló de pronto – yo he estado vagando en el bosque durante años tratando de encontrarlo y nunca lo he logrado, eso es tan injusto.

- ¿Por que en el nombre de todos los cielos quisieras encontrar al _Sin Siriche Du_? – exclamó su hermano a su lado.

- Bueno – reconoció con cierta timidez la joven mujer – por lo que se ha escrito de él, dicen que no hay hombre u hada como él en todo el mundo, ninguno tan hermoso como él, yo solo desearía poder verlo, solo eso, verlo.

- ¡Tú estás loca! Si, sin duda no hay igual a él, por que es un bastardo inimaginable, podría hacer todas tus pesadillas realidad. – dijo con irritación por la expresión despreocupada de su hermana menor – Y dicen que nosotros los hombres nos dejamos gobernar por nuestro instinto.

- No estoy diciendo que quiera acostarme con él – dijo ofendida, aunque cualquiera que hubiera visto un _fae_ lo desearía, mucho más a Adam Black – solo quiero verlo.

Inuyasha se sintió momentáneamente desplazado de la plática, el "Sinsiriche du", no sabía que significaba pero no dudaba ni tantito que no fuera nada bueno por la forma en la que había reaccionado Collin MacKeltar.

- ¿Burlar a la muerte dijiste? – retomo la platica Collin alejándose del ítem del _fae_.

- No lo dije yo – respondió Inuyasha – lo dijo ese hombre, que ustedes poseen ritos que podrían ayudarme a volver a ver a Kagome.

- ¿Volver a verla? – dijo con cierta ilusión Jessica.

- Si, solo eso

Tomó aire y se dispuso a hacer la cosa más difícil que había hecho en 100 años, abrir su corazón, esa mujer podía tener la llave de su paraíso y si el pago era revelar sus verdaderos sentimientos lo haría, allí a la luz de la luna confiando que no se hiciera realidad su mayor miedo, que usara esa sabiduría en su contra.

- No se de que ritos me hablaba – dijo mirándola a los ojos, viendo su propio reflejo en las esmeraldas de los ojos de Jessica MacKeltar – pero si puedo tener una oportunidad de aprender algo que me ayude a volver a verla, lo haré, pídanme lo que quieran, lo que sea, pero les pido que me enseñen.

- Pero nosotros no podemos vencer a la muerte – dijo la mujer muy enternecida por el dolor que había en sus ojos, la profunda suplica y luego se corrigió – bueno no vencerla, pero podemos doblar un par de reglas que…

- Jessica – la detuvo su hermano.

- Por favor, se los suplico – dijo con trabajo, nunca había suplicado nada, a nadie – si un día han deseado algo con tanta desesperación comprenderán lo que siento, haré lo que sea, lo que me pidan es suyo no importa el precio – miro a Collin con convicción – solo deseo verla una vez más.

- Collin… – pidió la chica a punto de llorar de nuevo, nunca había escuchado tanto amor en la voz de un hombre, era la clase de amor verdadero que cada mujer en el mundo desearía.

- ¡Que podemos hacer nosotros Jessica! – le respondió su hermano – Ni siquiera nosotros podemos devolver a la vida a una persona, más aun una persona que murió si es verdad todo lo que dice hace más de 100 años.

- Pero si todo lo que ha dicho es verdad, ella no nació si no hasta dentro de 330 años más o menos – dijo con una sonrisa – Inuyasha tendrás paciencia, podrás esperarla todo ese tiempo.

- Mil más si pudiera – dijo con convicción.

- Collin no te das cuenta – se levanto su hermana de donde estaba sentada y se planto delante de su hermano – que mejor manera de preservar nuestro legado que con un hombre que vivirá mucho más que cualquier otro, que podría enseñar nuestras tradiciones a cada generación de los Keltar hasta el momento de su partida. – aumento el entusiasmo de su voz, sabía lo importante que eso era para todos los Keltar – Que será mucho más allá de lo que nosotros siquiera podríamos soñar.

- Lo olvidas Jessica – le respondió su hermano sin dejarse seducir por la opción – nuestros ritos solo se les enseña a nuestra familia.

- Bien podemos adoptarlo – dijo como si fuera la cosa más simple – no es el primero que entraría a la familia de esa manera y además nadie lo sospecharía, se parece mucho más a un Keltar que tú y yo juntos.

- Eso es cierto – dijo razonándolo un momento y tratando de distraer a su hermana – ¿Por qué tienes esa apariencia tan extraña?

- Es herencia, mi padre era… muy parecido a mí.

- ¿Qué clase de defecto tiene tu familia que lucen así?

Inuyasha llevó sus manos a su cabeza y sacó la pañoleta que le había cubierto el cabello desde que había llegado al castillo, la hermana dio un leve respingo y su hermano lo miró con incredulidad nunca había visto algo así, él no se inmuto demasiado, si no solo masajeo sus orejas con cuidado, habían pasado demasiado tiempo escondidas bajo al pañoleta y no era exactamente cómodo.

- Soy descendiente de un demonio perro y una humana – les explico – la mezcla de la sangre hace el defecto. Toda mi vida solo ha tenido un nombre, hanyou.

- ¿Hanyou? – pregunto Collin sin entender el termino.

- Hibrido.

Jessica miró a su hermano una vez más, sus ojos estaban llenos de suplica y aunque nunca había sido participe de que la gente le tuviera lastima, por aprender lo que ellos podían enseñarle lo soportaría todo.

- Un día tu dulce corazón será tu perdición Jessy – dijo el hombre devanándose – lo pensare.

Se retiró de él lugar dejando a Inuyasha y Jessica solos en el jardín.

- No te preocupes – dijo con animo,. Y miro sus orejas retorciéndose las manos, daban tanta tentación tocarlas, se pregunto en ese momento si su cabello era tan suave y fino como el de los perros, un demonio perro que cosa tan extravagante, pero había escuchado cosas más extrañas – su corazón es aun más blando que el mió, aceptara por que sabe que es lo correcto. Y si no créeme puedo ser realmente insistente.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: End Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Inuyasha bebió ansioso las primera imágenes que tenía de Kagome en su lugar sin poderse mover, viendo solo a la pequeña, los padres habían desaparecido de la escena en ese momento.

Viva, viva… parecía ser la única idea persistente en su cabeza. Kagome estaba viva.

- Cuidare de ti Kagome – dijo cuando la enfermera entraba a la habitación por la pequeña en el hospital delante de él – te lo prometí una vez y voy a cumplírtelo.

Alejo su mirada del hospital y se animo pensando en lo que seguía después.

_Sábado 16 de agosto de 2008_

1: 58 p.m.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Nota de autora:** Ya se ahora todos se están preguntado y que es todo esto. bueno, pues lo que pasa es que en realidad he estado leyendo un montón de libros de highlanders y hay unos en particular que me han gustado mucho que han sido los de una autora llamada Karen Marie Moning, tuve un enorme enamoramiento de Adam black, la verdad es un personaje genial.

No presenten demasiada atención, puesto que quizás solo aparezcan referencias de ellos en este y el siguiente capitulo, solo un par de cosas que aclarar sobre los personajes si no han leído nada de ella y si no lo han hecho ¡Que están esperando! se están perdiendo de mucho. Los MacKeltar son druidas, que preservan la magia natural, pero este clan en particular fue instruido por la raza de los _Tuatha__ Dé Danaan _las Fae, que son parte de la mitología escocesa, que son seres superiores viviendo en un plano diferente al nuestro y solo pocas personas pueden ver, y para que así siga siendo enseñaron a los Keltar parte de su magia, de allí que sea tan importante preservar la tradición.

Drustan y Dageus son personajes de la autora pero Jessica y Collin me los he inventado yo, a Adam le llaman el _Sin Siriche Du_ que en galelico se supone significa el fae más negro, creo que no les platico más solo les pido que si tienen oportunidad lean los libros valen la pena y a las admiradores de los relatos lemon los van a amar.

bueno solo me resta agradecer a: **lerinne, Arii, Lis, Elizabeth, Shopie, Peachilein, Ross, Les-kane, Tadame-chan, Sesshiria, HanaHimeFC** que han sido todas las personas que tuvieron la enorme amabilidad de mandarme un review creanlo siempre los respondo, cuando me lo dejan con la liga para responder y cundo no tambien los leo y concidero.

E**spero hayan disfrutado el capitulo, si te ha gustado, ya sabes solo aprieta se bonito boton verde abajo y dimelo stare encantada de oirlo.**

Shian shen

Mimi chan


	3. Capitulo 2: Kingin

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojos de Inuyasha Ahaaa v_v….aclarado esto aquí vamos._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_**Ashita ne Nareba**_

_**Por Mimi chan**_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**Capitulo 2**

**_Kingin_**

_Tokio, Japón _

_Julio 23 de 1989_

_5 años después_

Como impedirlo, Inuyasha estaba a una distancia prudente de la familia Higurashi que caminaba tranquilamente por la calle, Kagome iba sostenida del cuello de su padre mientras su madre sostenía al pequeño bebe recién nacido en sus brazos, no estaba seguro de que ese fuera el día pero desde que había nacido el bebe los había estado siguiendo a donde quiera que fueran.

Si solo hubiera sabido que iba a ser importante en su momento le hubiera preguntado a Kagome alguna pista sobre la fecha, pero no tenia ninguna, no le había preguntado si hacia calor o frió o llovía, nada, el recuerdo había sido tan doloroso para la chica que no se había atrevido a hacerlo.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: Flash Back :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Inuyasha había ido a la tumba de su madre desde muy temprano, había salido justo al amanecer para poder cortar las flores más frescas. Las perfectas amapolas rojas que crecían esa época del año y que su madre tanto había disfrutado, recordaba muy bien cuando hacia los arreglos florales de la estación y el corazón del arreglo siempre eran esas flores.

Un año mas… como pasaba el tiempo, la lapida de su tumba estaba desdibujada y borrosa ahora, el nombre de su madre casi se había perdido, se pregunto si llegaría el momento en que olvidara cual era su nombre.

- ¿Nunca se va cierto?

Volteó a ver a Kagome que estaba parada a su lado vistiendo su traje de sacerdotisa, con su mirada clavada en la tumba con los ojos húmedos.

- ¿No se va? – pregunto sin saber a que se refería la chica.

- El dolor, la tristeza de perder a alguien amado – se agachó para poner su propio arreglo de flores de durazno en la tumba – no importa si pasa toda tu vida cuando alguien amado se va no puedes olvidarlo, una parte de ti siempre lo recuerda.

Inuyasha la miro y la pregunta en sus ojos no era otra, la comunicación sin palabras después de 10 años juntos era su fuerte ya.

- Mi padre, él murió cuando yo era demasiado pequeña para poder recordar su rostro, pero recuerdo bien el día.

La sacerdotisa hecho a andar seguida de cerca por su joven esposo y llegaron a un árbol donde las amplias raíces que emergían de la tierra les servían de asiento.

- No se exactamente por que lo recuerdo pero lo hago muy bien, Souta acaba de nacer, no recuerdo cuanto tiempo había pasado pero era muy pequeño, todos habíamos salido a dar un paseo, mi padre me llevaba sobre su espalda y yo me aferraba a su cuello con fuerza, con la fuerza de una niña de 5 años por supuesto – suspiro con tristeza – entramos a una tienda de comestibles, tomamos uno de esos carritos de compra y cuando estábamos eligiendo alimentos para la cena entró un ladrón, todos los que estábamos en la tienda nos asustamos mucho, todos menos mi papa, él era tan valiente… pero en esa ocasión hubiera preferido que no lo fuera, le dijo a mama que no se moviera de donde estaba y que si veía que las cosas se ponían feas se escondiera detrás de algo grande.

Kagome cogió una hoja que había caído del árbol al vuelo y la examinó, como si nunca hubiera visto una antes.

- Es increíble como algo tan malo puede pasar tan rápido, en un momento mi padre estaba yendo con el dueño de la tienda que estaba muy nervioso y no podía abrir la registradora y al siguiente había pasado algo que había hecho enojar al ladrón y lo había empujado con mucha fuerza – las lagrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos – aun no se que hacia una ganzúa detrás de mi padre, aun no se por que tenía que ser mas alto que la medida normal de los hombres y que su cabeza quedara justo a la altura de la ganzúa… lo único que recuerdo es que yo vi a mi padre de pie detrás del mostrador mientras el ladrón, sin nada de dinero salía corriendo, aun no entiendo lo que paso, pero mi padre murió en ese momento, rápido, quizás ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que le había pasado, eso es de lo único en ese momento de lo que estoy agradecida, de que él prácticamente no lo sintió, es como si le hubieran roto el cuello y hubiera caído muerto al instante.

- Kagome…

- Lo único que supe después es que estábamos solos, que él abuelo se había mudado poco después a nuestra casa y que no volvería a ver a mi padre, que no volvería a ir sobre su espalda y que jamás lo volvería a ver sonreír… todo eso… por nada.

Kagome sonrió con tristeza y se limpió los ojos rápidamente con los puños de su hakama.

- Pero eso ya paso hace mucho tiempo y supongo que no hay manera de solucionarlo y que yo llore por ello tampoco lo resolverá.

¿Qué decir en ese momento? Las palabras de consuelo estaban ya muy lejos de ella, lo había superado, lo que no significaba que dejara de doler, pero no había solución para eso, era triste no poder hacer nada por corregir las cosas que la hacían sufrir.

- Pondremos un altar aquí, junto a mi madre – dijo Inuyasha de pronto y la chica lo volteo a ver con asombro – cada año vendrás aquí y le ofrecerás flores como lo hago yo siempre.

Kagome lo miro sin saber que decir, no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara a un lado de él siempre hacia algo que la terminaría sorprendiendo.

- Eso seria agradable – dijo por fin con una sonrisa.

Inuyasha abrazó a su joven mujer y la consoló todo lo que pudo, si hubiera una manera de traer a los muertos a la vida… bien la había, pero al menos no para su padre, pero si la hubiera lo haría, sin duda haría lo posible para traerlo a la vida.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: End Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Esta era su oportunidad, no lo devolvería a la vida, pero evitaría su muerte, si podía lograrlo, lo haría sin duda.

Vio a la familia entera entrar en la tienda y la pequeña Kagome en la espalda de su padre sonriendo como si el mundo fuera perfecto, no entró en la tienda, no quería que ellos lo vieran y en un espacio tan reducido era algo muy complicado, si lo volvían a ver en el futuro les seria demasiado extraño ver a un joven que habían conocido hacia años con la misma apariencia.

Esperó fuera de la tienda, los grandes ventanales le permitían ver todo lo que pasaba dentro, vio a Kagome corriendo de un lado para otro trayendo una naranja para su madre, una por ves y eso le hizo sonreír.

Y en ese momento vio algo que no le gusto.

Había un chico, dentro de la tienda que vestía una camiseta negra muy holgada, una gorra y unos lentes oscuros, considerando que el cielo estaba nublado ese día en particular ¿Por qué vestir, así?

Lo observó, no perdió pista de él, estaba solo vagando alrededor de las revistas y mirando la caja en la salida, el pulso se le aceleró en ese momento, al ver la caja, el dependiente había sacado de un congelador un pedazo de carne que estaba sostenido de una ganzúa, se veía confundido por un momento pues todo el mostrador estaba lleno de artículos y sacando la carne de la ganzúa para ponerla en papel de envolver había puesto la ganzúa detrás de él en una repisa.

Ese era el día.

Vio a Kagome y su familia como estaban escogiendo algo dentro de un refrigerador, tenía que entrar en ese momento, sin pensarlo demasiado entró en la tienda, viendo solo al chico que estaba en las revistas, se acercó a él de una forma amenazadora y lo tomó de una mano.

- Tú vienes conmigo – dijo con voz autoritaria.

- ¿Qué te pasa amigo? – dijo el chico con una expresión asustada - ¿Qué quieres conmigo?

- Cortarte en pedazos – dijo con una voz por lo menos escalofriante - pero lo evitaras si sales en este preciso momento conmigo y no opones resistencia, si dices una sola palabra ahora, te juro que te partiré en dos.

Con una amenaza así el chico se puso blanco.

- Por favor, solo dame 10 minutos - dijo tratando de soltarse de su agarre, buscando ayuda con la mirada pero todos estaban distraídos - estoy por conseguir el dinero para Xao, solo eso, te juro que limpiare esta caja y se lo daré todo a Xao, solo por favor dame 10 minutos.

Pero Inuyasha no lo escuchó, tomó al chico con fuerza de un brazo y miró de soslayo a Kagome, la chiquilla no lo miraba estaba mirando un cartón dentro de la nevera, por un segundo quien lo vio fue su padre, pero se aseguro de evitar su mirada y salir con el chico de la tienda.

Cuando estuvieron afuera caminó con el chico que aun iba gimoteando de miedo a su lado y entraron a un callejón.

- Por favor no me haga nada – suplico el muchacho - le juro que le pagare a Xao, solo déme un día mas, solo un día mas se lo suplico.

Inuyasha finalmente los soltó y el chico cayo como un fardo en el suelo, por la posición en la que estaba Inuyasha delante de el ni siquiera se le ocurrió escapar.

- ¿Cuando le debes a Xao? – dijo de pronto

- ¿Que? – pregunto confundido el chico, no era posible que uno de los matones de Xao ni siquiera supiera cuanto le debía.

- ¿Cuánto? – preguntó con un gruñido.

- 500 000 Yenes – respondió por fin.

500 000 yenes… eso había valido la vida del padre de Kagome y todas sus lágrimas por él, una cantidad tan absurda como esa. Inuyasha abrió su cartera y sacó la cantidad de ella, el joven lo miraba sin poderlo creer.

- Aléjate de esos tipos tan lejos como te sea posible entiendes – dijo y le lanzo el fajo de billetes que el chico empezó a recoger sorprendido pero sin perder tiempo - compañías como esas solo harán que un día mates a alguien – dijo con frialdad – el día de hoy has estado a punto de hacerlo.

- No llevo un arma siquiera amigo – dijo aun recogiendo los billetes del suelo y metiéndolos en las bolsas de su pantalón - no iba a matar a nadie.

- No se necesitan armas para matar a alguien – dijo con frialdad - a veces todo lo que hace falta es un poco de mala suerte. Vete.

El joven chico se alejó tan rápido como pudo de ese callejón dejando a Inuyasha solo.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

- _Ten cuidado con todo lo que llegues a cambiar Inuyasha – le dijo Collin cuando se despedían – por que cuando cambias el cause de un rió nunca sabes a que otro rió o arrollo pueda llegar y que destruirá o cambiara a su paso, toda acción tiene una reacción Inuyasha, cambiar algo que ya estaba predestinado puede provocar que las personas o las cosas como las has conocido sean completamente distintas._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: End Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Inuyasha lo sabía muy bien, dejar vivo al padre de Kagome haría que ella fuera distinta, no sabia aun como, pero estaba hecho.

Solo esperaba que la Kagome resultante de este cambia también pudiera amarlo

_-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_Tokio, Japón_

_17 de agosto de 1992_

_3 años después_

¡Como podía haberlo olvidado!, ¡Como podía haber perdido la cuenta del tiempo!, si no lo hacía jamás se lo perdonaría, el sabía que uno de los momentos mas importantes era justo ahora y no lo había calculado a tiempo, si llegaba tarde, si no alcanzaba a salvarla, no, jamás se lo perdonaría.

Había pasado 3 años lejos de ella por que la tentación de verla era muy grande, había viajado un tiempo a los Estados Unidos a supervisar sus negocios.

Ja, ni el mismo lo podía creer negocios… dinero, un nombre falso, los McKeltar le habían dicho que un hombre como el para esconderse tenía que ser evidente, por ello en Estados Unidos era un empresaria exitoso y eso le daba la opción de mantenerse oculto sin que nadie sacara conclusiones sobre ello.

Solo 10 años mas y dejaría todo a un lado, por eso tenia que estar al pendiente de lo que hicieran con su dinero lejos de él, no podía arriesgarse a que lo desfalcaran, necesitaba el dinero en esta época para hacerla feliz.

Pero evidentemente no la haría feliz si no lograba primero llegar a ella. Lleno sus pulmones de aire y corrió con dirección a la escuela de Kagome, tenia solo 3 minutos antes de que salieran de clase.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: Flash Back :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Las nubes blancas flotaban en el cielo, el viento corría amablemente trayendo de algún lugar el aroma del lago y castañas asándose, sus amigos no estaban muy lejos de ellos, pero habían aprendido al paso del tiempo lo mucho que Inuyasha apreciaba la privacidad con su esposa… un aprendizaje complicado y algo embarazoso para todos pero finalmente aprendido.

Kagome miraba sin demasiada atención nada en especial, había hecho una pregunta que no hubiera parecido complicada de responder y había descubierto que lo era, muchísimo para ella.

- ¿No los deseas? – pregunto él sintiendo resurgir el antiguo miedo en su corazón de que como un ser no humano ella no lo aceptaba.

Kagome se soltó a llorar con un gemido profundo viviendo de su garganta, y él sintió a todo su alrededor una profunda oleada de dolor, la abrazó mas fuerte en ese momento pero eso solo provocó mas su llanto la verdad es que no sabia que es lo que debía hacer ahora.

- Kagome – dijo con la voz más mansa que encontró dentro de el - dime ¿Qué pasa?

- Inuyasha…

No pudo decirlo, pasó un muy buen rato de lágrimas, como si primero debiera derramarlas para permitirse seguir hablando.

- Se que debí habértelo dicho hace tiempo, se que no debí ocultártelo pero no sabía como ibas a reaccionar – dijo con voz baja y avergonzada, era algo tan importante que no era justo que no se lo hubiera dicho antes, pero las alternativas le habían dado siempre pavor - espere que en realidad fueras tú quien no los deseara, eso pasa a menudo con los hombres.

Inuyasha estaba cada vez mas confundo, pero no dijo nada, esto parecía la punta de una gran montaña vista desde lejos.

- Cuando… - suspiro profundamente, sus ojos se llenaron de una expresión apagada y solitaria - cuando yo tenia 8 años, Souta había enfermado de gripe, pero se había complicado y mamá lo llevo al hospital estaba tan asustada que olvido por completo que yo había ido al colegio y aun no regresaba, así que ese día regrese sola, nadie fue por mi, estaba muy asustada sola en la calle por primera vez y no me fije muy bien en los señalamientos y esas cosas… en realidad no estoy muy segura de cómo paso, solo recuerdo que hubo un accidente con unos automóviles y que yo había quedado cerca de ellos, un… una parte del automóvil había… - las lagrimas empezaron a bajar silenciosas por su rostro – recuerdas esa cicatriz que tengo en el vientre.

La recordaba, no era muy visible en realidad escondida entre el crespo vello entre sus piernas apenas y podías distinguirla.

- Bueno allí es donde me herí, mi vida no se puso en peligro pero…bueno…

No necesitaba decírselo, era por demás claro lo que había resultado de esa herida.

- Primero que nada no me digas "lo siento" me hace sentir horrible – dijo tragándose sus lagrimas, había odiado siempre que todos la miraran como a un perrito indefenso y enfermo, no se sentía así y nadie tenia derecho de hacerla sentir así, pero si él lo hacia, eso dolería bastante - además no es como si realmente me preocupara, yo era una niña, lo único que recuerdo de ese entonces es la semana en cama que pase, fue doloroso y odiaba tomar medicinas y… tú…

- Bien – la interrumpió – en realidad yo tampoco estoy seguro de poder tenerlos.

- Eso es obvio Inuyasha, tú eres varón.

- Hazte la graciosa – dijo con una expresión momentáneamente molesta hasta que se dio cuenta de que en realidad lo que ella quería era cambiar el tema – soy un hanyou Kagome, como las cruzas de caballos, yo no he visto a ninguna de esas cruzas jamás tener hijos.

Inuyasha miró el cielo entonces… lo deseaba, si, lo había deseado siempre, la vida solitaria hace que desees siempre estar rodeado por gente que te ama, y de alguna manera los hijos, pase lo que pase son seres que son capaces de amarte con mucha fuerza, dependen en un principio de ti, si los proteges, los alimentas y los amas ellos también lo hacen, de alguna manera la sangre unía a las personas, pero era cierto, él era un hibrido, nunca había tenido la seguridad de que podría tener hijos, nunca lo había intentado y la única mujer con la que un día lo hubiese querido intentar, no podía tenerlos.

- Yo hubiera amado tener a tus bebe Inuyasha… - dijo con una triste sonrisa que parecía forzada en su rostro.

Inuyasha bajo su mirada a Kagome de nuevo, allí estaba ella con los ojos hinchados y tan deprimida que le dolía incluso verla. Bajo su rostro muy cerca del de ella y recargo su frente contra la suya, amorosa y tiernamente, cosas que solo a ella le mostraba.

- Yo hubiera amado tener bebes contigo Kagome.

- Bueno – dijo con un suspiro cansado – las personas en el infierno desean agua helada también.

- ¿Ehe? – levantó su rostro y la miró.

- Es una expresión Inuyasha – respondió con una sonrisa sin animo – hay ciertas cosas que las personas desean con muchas fuerzas, pero por mucho que pelees por ello no es posible, así que lo único que queda es tener resignación.

- Supongo que es así.

- Por lo menos – dijo escondiendo su rostro en su hombro – te tengo a ti, para toda la vida, no echare de menos un montón de niños corriendo por todos lados.

Pero Inuyasha podía oler su tristeza mas intensa que nunca antes, no era cierto, en realidad ella si que lo echaría de menos.

"agua helada en el infierno…" que expresión tan mas adecuada.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: End Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

¡Infiernos andantes!, cuando llegó a la escuela los niños ya habían salido y entre tantos humores humanos no podía distinguir el de Kagome, ¿Qué haría una niña como ella?, ¿Qué es lo que haría al estar sola? Se arriesgaría a irse enseguida sola o esperaría pacientemente. La Kagome que él conocía iría sola a casa sin esperar a que fueran por ella, así que buscó con la mirada a la pequeña de cabellos castaños.

No tuvo que buscarla mucho, en ese momento había un automóvil americano que iba a demasiada velocidad por la calle, Kagome nunca le había dicho como era el auto pero sabia que era ese, siguió la con la mirada la dirección del auto y vio a la niña pequeña de cabello castaño abrazando su mochila dudando entre cruzar o no la calle.

- ¡Kagome…! – dijo con angustia, como si pudiera oírlo y la pudiera detener.

Sin poder pensarlo un solo segundo mas corrió hasta donde estaba ella, no sabía si sería más rápido que el automovilista pero tenia que serlo, tenía que alcanzarla antes de que cruzara.

La vio caminar hacia la vía vehicular y sintió su corazón desbocado, cuando ella volteó y vio el automóvil delante de ella. Detrás de ella también venía un camión de entregas ella estaba justo en medio de los dos, entre los dos no habría manera de que la alcanzara…

Y entonces paso…

Nunca había acudido con mayor fuerza a sus poderes druidas como en ese momento, en su cabeza corrió con gran velocidad el conjuro de ralentizar el tiempo, y todo a su alrededor empezó a ir mas despacio, él iba delante de todo, pero solo duraría unos segundos, su fuerza espiritual nunca había resistido mas, solo hasta alcanzarla, era todo lo que tenia que hacer, alcanzarla y podría soltar su magia.

Cuando pudo tomar la mano de Kagome sintió que la magia que había conjurado se desaparecía a su alrededor, la tomó de la cintura y saltó a la acera delante de ellos.

Su corazón latía muy rápido, no se podía mover y no la podía soltar, el aroma a lirios y orquídeas que poseía estaba allí, como siempre lo había estado, solo mas sosegado, como lo que ella era, una flor a medio abrir, pero inconfundible.

Escuchó unos segundos después el crash detrás de él y como partes de automóviles caían a su alrededor, pero no había tenido tiempo de detener el accidente, en realidad ni siquiera lo había pensado, lo único que había sido importante en ese momento había sido salvarla a ella.

Cuando su corazón dejo de latir a velocidad peligrosa, pudo soltarla un poco y verla a la cara.

Kami, era un ángel.

Eso fue lo que pensó Kagome cuando vio a la persona que la había salvado, su cabello como la plata y sus ojos de oro, era un ángel muy hermoso. Se quedó mirándolo sin saber que decir, parecía un hermoso ángel pero no tenía alas, así que no podía ser uno,

Pero era tan hermoso.

Inuyasha se quedó helado por un momento, Kagome eran tan parecida a los 8 años a la Kagome de 15 que él había conocido, su rostro mas ovalado si, pero sus ojos castaños, profundos e interrogantes.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó.

Ella solo respondió moviendo la cabeza y entonces sonrió y su corazón de nuevo se detuvo, empezó a preguntarse si siempre pasaría lo mismo cada vez que ella le sonriera.

La puso de pie del suelo y notó que solo tenia un raspón en un codo, nada serio la sangre ni siquiera fluía, por lo demás, solo su cabello desordenado y nada mas.

- Me alegra que estés bien – dijo con sinceridad, solo unos segundos más y estaría viendo a Kagome en la carretera en medio de los autos, no lo hubiera soportado.

- Gracias – le respondió – muchas gracias, esos autos…

- Si, lo se – dijo mirando atrás, el conductor del camión de entregas estaba inconciente a un lado de la calle, pero el otro conductor no lo había logrado, el aroma a sangre humana estaba en el ambiente – no te preocupes, estoy seguro de que alguien ya esta llamando al hospital.

- ¿Tengo que ir al hospital? – preguntó la niña asustada.

- No lo creo, creo que solo debes ir a casa.

- Yo… - las lagrimas querían salir de sus ojos, vio a los autos y al hombre que estaba levantándose de el piso - no se por que mama no esta aquí, ella siempre viene por mi después del colegio, pero hoy no llegaba, creí que podía llegar sola a casa.

- Quizás cuando tengas un poco mas de edad – dijo el y saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo y le limpio la cara, el aroma a sal le llego y no quería que llorara - pero ahora seria mejor que alguien te acompañara a casa.

La niña lo miró como si con sus ojos color chocolate le estuviera rogando que la acompañara.

- Si no te importa yo iré contigo – le ofreció Inuyasha.

- ¿De verdad? – dijo estrujando el pañuelo que le había dado en sus manos

- Si.

La niña sin dudarlo un segundo se tomó de su mano y él no dudo en levantarla y ponerla en su espalda, pequeña si, no encajaba como antes, pero en ese momento no era importante.

- Tú me guías.

- Si.

Por un par de calles solo atendió cuando ella le decía donde tenía que voltear, aunque no era necesario, ella no tenia que saber que él podía llegar a su casa incluso con los ojos cerrados.

- Yo pensé – dijo de pronto la niña en su espalda – que la plata olía diferente.

Inuyasha cayó en cuenta hasta ese momento que quería decir ella con eso. Su disfraz había caído cuando había tenido que usar el hechizo de tiempo, y después había olvidado por completo volver a colocarlo, volteó a todos lados y no vio a nadie realmente mirarlo.

- Y tus orejas…

Inuyasha se envaró en su lugar, sus orejas sobre su cabeza, llevaba tanto tiempo su hechizo de imagen que había olvidado que sus orejas estaban sobre su cabeza, ella las alcanzo y las rodillas casi se le quisieron doblar, era extremadamente sensible de sus orejas.

- No les hagas caso – dijo él y ella pareció tomarlo normalmente, pero igual tenia que distraerla – a propósito no te he preguntado, ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Higurashi – respondió ella – Higurashi Kagome. ¿Y tú?

- Yo… - no podía decirle su nombre, no había en 400 años conocido a nadie mas en el mundo que llevara su nombre, no podía dárselo, seria arriesgarse.

- Déjame adivinar… - dijo la niña antes de que él pudiera dar una excusa – tú te llamas… Kingin

- ¿Kingin?

- ¿Adivine?

Plata y oro. Kagome era una niña básica, ella veía oro y plata juntos y había hecho un nombre con ello. Bien si eso quería pensar.

- Si – dijo con una sonrisa - adivinaste Kagome.

La niña sonio satisfecha. Siguieron caminando un tramo más por la calle hasta que llegaron a las escaleras del templo.

- Creo que es mejor que te deje aquí – dijo bajando a la niña de su espalda.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto confundida la niña

- Solo… - como explicarle que no podía ser visto por sus padres, que no debían ver a la misma persona que verían de nuevo dentro de 10 años con la misma apariencia - llámalo un presentimiento.

- Crees que mis papás se enojen por que me trajiste a casa – pregunto ella buscando una respuesta lógica - me han dicho que nunca vaya a ningún lado con extraños

- Es un consejo muy sabio – dijo él aliviado - no lo hagas Kagome.

- Pero tú eres Kingin –le respondió ella como si fuera lo mas natural - no eres un extraño

- Para ellos si lo seré.

- Bueno, esta bien – dijo un poco desilusionada, por dentro solo sabia que quería que no se fuera, era raro, pero eso sentía y su papá siempre le decía que debía seguir sus presentimientos - muchas gracias por traerme a casa.

- De nada Kagome – dijo con cierta tristeza.

- ¿Nos veremos de nuevo? – dijo volteándolo a ver después de subir 3 escalones.

- Quizás… - respondió él deseándolo con el corazón - algún día.

- Está bien – dijo satisfecha por la respuesta, en un par de días quizás lo volviera a ver, Tokio era tan pequeño - hasta algún día.

Así la pequeña niña subió por las escaleras y una vez que ya no la pudo ver, conjuro de nuevo su hechizo de imagen y se alejó de nuevo del templo.

Esta vez no sabía por cuanto tiempo.

_Fin capitulo 2_

_03 de septiembre de 2008_

_4:34 p.m._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Nota de autora**: Ya lo se, hay voy de nuevo para torturar a Kagome, pero es que yo un personaje que no le pasa nada no se me parece en sustancia un personaje muy pobre y no me gusta que sean así, más en una historia como está que lleva tanto corazón.

¿Efecto mariposa? Quizás, pero siempre he pensado que si pudiera regresar en el tiempo además de hacer cosas que me hicieran feliz a mi me gustaría ver la felicidad de los otros pero como le dijo Collin a Inuyasha, cambiar el destino de una persona nunca sabemos a donde nos va a llevar.

De nuevo muchas gracias a todas las personas que estan leyendo esta historia espero que la esten disfrutando, en especial quiero agradecer a: **yelitza, sakata-2, Fabramo, abril-chan, knd.03, Peachilein, lerinne, Arii, Les-kane, Thaiss Black, Sheccid Cullen, Elizabeth, HanaHimeFC** que me han regalado un rato de su tiempo en enviar un review que son mi motivacion siempre para seguir escribiendo, de verdad gracias.

**Nos vemos en el sieguiente capitulo, si te ha gustado la historia solo dale un pinchazo al boton verde que tienes aqui debajo y dejamelo saber. **

Shian shen

Mimi chan


	4. capitulo 3: Fate

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojos de Inuyasha Ahaaa v_v….aclarado esto aquí vamos._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_**Ashita ne Nareba**_

_**Por Mimi chan**_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**_Capitulo 3_**

**_Fate_**

_Lunes 24 de Junio de 1996 _

_Tokio, Japón_

- Vamos Buyo sube por esas escaleras – dijo sosteniendo al gato en sus manos mientras el gordo gato lo miraba con pereza.

- ¡Buyo ven aquí!

Inuyasha escuchó al hermano pequeño de Kagome ir a la pagoda y subió los escalones, el niño se acercaba cada vez más.

- Souta – lo llamó Kagome alarmada.

Por un instante él no pudo si no dejar de mirar por las aberturas de los tablones de madera de la pagoda, allí estaba, finalmente la misma Kagome que él había conocido hacia 500 años, exactamente igual, al menos en su apariencia, está Kagome era un poco diferente.

- ¿Qué pasa hermana?

- Que ha dicho papá siempre Souta – dijo con cierta dureza – la pagoda del pozo devora huesos no es un lugar para jugar.

- No estaba entrando para jugar Kagome, es que Buyo se metió allí.

Kagome se acercó a la pagoda, pero cuando estaba a algunos pasos sintió una sensación muy intensa que la hizo detenerse en el acto, un escalofrió que corrió directamente a su pecho, como la fuerza de una mirada.

Inuyasha tuvo que apretar su puño con fuerza, una parte de él no quería nada más que salir de allí y presentarse finalmente a ella, pero no era tiempo, ella debía disfrutar de su tranquilidad un poco más y él aun tenía cosas que resolver.

Se agachó y empujó al gato por la puerta, el gato avanzó cansado.

- Mira allí viene.

Dijo el pequeño niño y se adelantó para tomar al gato en sus brazos, Kagome no agregó nada más, había una presencia, verdaderamente intensa en la pagoda, no era algo maligno al menos eso podía sentirlo, pero era poderoso, realmente fuerte.

Según las leyendas que le había contado su padre ese pozo era peligroso, desde hacia siglos se había utilizado como cementerio de youkai, el jyaki que debía mantenerse en ese lugar… bien prefería no pensar en eso.

- Por favor Souta – dijo con seriedad – nunca entres en la pagoda, Buyo saldrá solo, acaba de hacerlo ¿No?

- Si hermana – respondió su hermano bajando al cansado gato el piso.

- Vamos – lo apuro de nuevo – es hora del colegio.

Los dos hermanos se alejaron de allí, solo cuando se fueron él se atrevió a salir, 4 años no más de 4 años más. Cuando Kagome había pasado 1 año viajando de una época a otra después el pozo se había cerrado y no la había vuelto a ver, seguramente ella tenía que pasar ese tiempo lejos por algún motivo, le daría el mismo tiempo y después…

Su corazón se lleno de anticipación, después de 4 años más no habría poder humano que lo apartara de ella y a ella de él.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_Montaña McKeltar, Escocia_

_20 de enero de 1715_

Sabía que no debería estar caminando en la oscuridad a esas horas, sabía que tenía que haber vuelto mas temprano del pueblo y no lo había hecho, en ese bosque tan cerca del castillo se decía que había monstruos y demonios que solo esperaban almas incautas que se adentraran en el para poder devorarlas.

Tan incautas y tontas como ella, debía agregar.

Respiró profundamente tratando de mandar su nerviosismo al fondo de su estomago y continuó caminando.

Y entonces escuchó…

Unas pisadas venían detrás de ella, sintió como la sangre se le helaba en las venas, cuando escuchó como las pisadas eran evidentes sobre la borrasca del camino, no estaban muy lejanas y eran rápidas, ella sostuvo el canasto que traía entre sus brazos y caminó mas rápido, sentía que el cuerpo le pesaba mucho mas que solo unos minutos antes, pero lo obligó a avanzar, debía llegar al castillo una vez que estuviera en las seguras puertas de su hogar no tenía por que temer nada.

Pero las pisadas estaban cada vez mas cerca. Quizás solo era su imaginación, quizás solo eran ideas dentro de su cabeza, un cervatillo, un conejo incluso, los conejos eran muy rápidos.

Un leve vistazo y podría quitarse sus miedos de encima, temblando de pies a cabeza giró solo un poco su cabeza, estaba tan oscuro que no podía verse nada salvo las sombras de los árboles delineadas por la luna, volteó por completo y busco entre las espeluznantes sombras que la rodeaban.

La canasta cayó en sus pies y las botellas de lejía se regaron en el piso, no se dio tiempo de recoger nada que no fuera su propia alma y corrió, corrió tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían, no volteó de nuevo, no quería ver de nuevo en medio de la oscuridad esos ojos rojos que habían aparecido de la nada y la habían mirado directamente a ella, la única persona en ese lugar.

Corrió y corrió hasta llegar a las puertas del castillo y golpeó desesperadamente, no podía verlos ya pero sabía que debían estar detrás de ella, esos ojos horripilantes color de sangre, si la criatura la pudiera alcanzar moriría de miedo antes de que esta le pudiera hacer nada.

En un momento el señor del castillo había salido y abierto la puerta, ella ni tarda ni perezosa entró y se desplomó en el piso tratando de respirar

- Marguerite – Collin se arrodilló a un lado de la anciana cocinera – ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué vienes tan alterada?

- Oh mi _Laird_ – dijo alterada la mujer – creo que acabo de ver una aparición en el bosque.

- ¿Una aparición? – dijo con incredulidad.

- Si, venía regresando de comprar lejía y sentí como alguien me seguía – su voz era evidente en su voz – cuando voltee a ver allí había, detrás de mi, un par de ojos rojos en medio de la oscuridad

- ¿Ojos rojos? – dijo está vez con más curiosidad.

- Si, señor – dijo la mujer al borde de las lagrimas – como los de un demonio salido del infierno, me dio tanto, tanto miedo mi _Laird_ nunca había sentido algo tan espantoso, sentí que el corazón se me iba a salir del pecho.

- Vamos levántate – dijo sosteniéndola de los brazos para ayudarla – ve a la cocina y toma algo dulce para tu miedo, ve.

- _Aye_ mi _Laird_

La anciana mujer se alejó de allí mientras él se quedo conjeturando sobre la supuesta aparición del bosque, salio del castillo y se adentró solo un poco en el tenebroso bosque.

- ¿Disfrutas asustando a las personas verdad Inuyasha?

El bosque no le respondió nada, solo el viento sopló y arrancó alguna que otra hoja de los árboles.

- ¿Qué te hizo la pobre anciana para que quisieras asustarla de esa manera?

- Khe, pobre anciana mis… – se interrumpió a él mismo cuando se escucho respondiendo, se asomo de las ramas en las que había subido para mirar al señor del castillo – la pobre anciana me dio de comer esta mañana la avena mas quemada del mundo y me acusó de haber asaltado la alacena anoche, cuando seguramente fue ella con sus supuesto sonambulismo – dijo indignado – no me lo trago, dormía de las mil maravillas hasta hace 10 años, y de buenas a primeras gana peso y camina dormida, si como no.

Collin no pudo evitar, reír, la pobre Marguerite, casi se lo había ganado, nadie le hacia algo a su esquivo huésped y salía bien librado.

- Debes hacer algo con tu apariencia Inuyasha – dijo con cierta diversión – por ella la gente piensa que comes más que los demás.

- Lo hago – respondió Inuyasha, era cierto, lo hacia, pero no asaltaba las alacenas por la noche.

- Bien, si lo haces – dijo con otra sonrisa – pero, ¿No crees que si te vieran como a una persona común y corriente, dejarían de tratarte diferente?

- No soy una persona común y corriente – respondió indignado, no era humano, más que en la luna nueva y no era una experiencia que apreciara – no puedo lucir como una.

- ¿Eso crees? – pregunto con curiosidad.

Inuyasha bajó del árbol donde había estado recostado escuchando a Collin, el recio y adulto hombre a pesar de sus casi 70 años no perdía esa presencia indómita y sabía que tenía desde hacia 50 años que lo había conocido.

- Lo creo – respondió.

- Pues deberías empezar a hojear más a menudo los libros que te doy Inuyasha – respondió sin demasiada emoción – encontrarías allí seguro el hechizo de apariencia que los Druidas han usado por milenios para mimetizarnos con los demás seres humanos.

- ¿Mimetizarse? – dijo como si nunca hubiera escuchado la palabra

- _Aye_ – respondió Collin – tú mejor que nadie debe saber que hombres con ojos dorados o plateados no son fáciles de pasar desapercibidos.

- Si lo se.

- Entonces – dijo con cierta burla – que haces aquí Inuyasha, ve y empieza a leer y deja a mi servidumbre tranquila, encontrar buenas cocineras no es fácil...

No dijo más volteo y dejo que su extraño pero valioso inquilino tomara sus decisiones.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_Tokio, Japón_

_Martes 04 de Julio de 2000_

Ella estaba realmente distraída, podía notarlo, mordiéndose el labio inferior con impaciencia como hacia siempre que algo la molestaba, golpeo su mejilla con la punta de la pluma que estaba usando y siguió llenando la forma de inscripción.

Era una muy buena estudiante, no tenía duda de que lograría entrar en la universidad de Tokio sin demasiados problemas.

Tuvo que apartar su mirada por que ella había subido la suya como buscando entre la gente y no quería que notara que la estaba mirando.

Aunque no podría ignorar su mirada por demasiado tiempo ya.

Había esperado todo lo que dijo que esperaría por ella, habían pasado por fin aquellos 3 años que se había impuesto a si mismo para mantenerse alejado de ella, había viajado a Estados Unidos para vender las empresas que había creado y transferido todo su dinero a Japón, empezaría nuevos negocios aquí, si le apetecía, el dinero que había reunido le serviría para vivir otros 200 años sin mayores sobresaltos, pero considerando que no sabía cuanto más viviría, era mejor empezar a planear aquello.

Quizás dentro de unos 5 años más lo pensaría de nuevo, ahora la única ocupación que tenía era conquistar a la joven que se mordía el labio inferior a unos metros de él.

- Kagome…

La joven levanto la vista para ver a un par de sus amigas yendo donde estaba ella, seguramente la mirada que había sentido había sido de ellas.

- Que bueno que estás ya aquí – saludo con un beso en la mejilla una de sus amigas – estábamos preocupadas de que no alcanzaras ficha.

- Bueno mi papá recordó de pronto que era hoy el día de las fichas y no tuve que quedarme en el templo el día de hoy – les explico a sus amigas – mamá se ofreció a ayudarlo.

- Que bueno – dijo una de ellas – ¿Cómo vas?

- Ya casi la termino – dijo con calma – lo complicado ha sido cuando han preguntado los motivos por los cuales escoges la especialidad, no es muy fácil explicar que mi papá me ha contado tantas leyendas que estudiare Historia solo para saber cual es la diferencia entre la realidad y la fantasía.

- Si supongo que tan fácil como decir que quiero estudiar periodismo por que quiero conocer famosos – dijo con una sonrisa cómplice una de ellas.

- Ustedes al menos piensan concentrarse un poco, yo debería poner que entrare en cualquier especialidad que escoja el chico que he visto al llegar, ¡kami sama!, no he visto un chico tan lindo en toda mi vida.

- Creo que habías dicho eso cuando vimos la película de _Death Note – _dijo con diversión Kagome – no fue lo mismo que dijo del chico que hizo de Kira.

- Oh eso es distinto, los chicos de la TV siempre son lindos, verlos en vivo y en directo es otra cosa.

Las tres chicas solo soltaron una carcajada y terminaron de llenar sus cuestionarios, después de terminarlos los llevaron con la señorita que los estaba recogiendo y empezaron a ir a la salida.

- Mira, mira allí está, échale una mirada y dime que no es hermoso – le dijo una de sus amigas a Kagome.

- Vamos Yuka.

- Solo míralo Kagome – dijo con aire soñador – se ve tan mono allí dormido como un bebe.

Kagome puso los ojos en blanco pero al final la curiosidad la venció y miro a donde su amiga apuntaba, en medio de todos los demás chicos que estaban allí pudo ver de quien hablaba, y sin duda destacaba entre las demás personas.

Por un momento no supo realmente que decir, recostado contra un frondoso árbol estaba el chico con una mochila a un lado, vestido con unos vaqueros que lucían desgastados, pero presentía que eran del tipo que lucen así desde fabrica, y una camisa roja, los puños remangados en sus codos lo que demostraba unos brazos realmente trabajados, hombros anchos, y pecho ancho, cintura compacta, largas piernas, y su rostro, un rostro pacifico, realmente pacifico coronado por largo y aparentemente sedoso y suave cabello negro, y sus rasgos a pesar de lucir pacíficos le hablaban de un hombre de fuerte carácter, el chico que no debía tener más de 25 años poseía un alma vieja, lo sentía.

Pero lo que de verdad le desconcertaba eran en primera el deseo de ir hasta donde estaba y despertarlo jugando con… su cabello y dos, la increíble necesidad que de que él abriera sus ojos y la mirara.

Como si pudiera escuchar sus deseo el chico abrió los ojos y está vez si que se quedo sin respiración, un escalofrió la barrio de pies a cabeza y sintió que el corazón se le detenía.

- ¿Kagome…?

- Kagome, ¿Estás bien?

Kagome volteo a ver a sus amigas que la miraban alterada, y aparto su mirada de él joven.

- Wow así que no soy la única que ha quedado helada de verlo – dijo su amiga con un suspiro – ¡Que chico! ¿No es así?

- Si… sus ojos – respondió con sinceridad, como dentro de un hechizo – sus ojos.

- Lo se – casi ronroneo Yuka – parecen los ojos de un lobo, verdad.

"No, los de un ángel" estuvo a punto de responder, no había olvidado nunca los ojos de el ángel que la había rescatado cuando había sido niña, y no los olvidaría nunca, estaba segura, si este joven hubiera tenido el cabello plateado como _Kingin_ habría jurado que era él.

Pero eso era imposible, eso había pasado hacia más de 10 años, _Kingin_ debía ser un hombre maduro ahora, había deseado tanto que un día volviera a cruzarse en su camino sin resultado, ahora seguramente era un hombre casado y con hijos y familia, una mujer muy feliz lo tendría todas las noches en su cama dándole calor.

_Kingin_ había tenido quizás la edad de ese joven cuando lo había conocido… ahora que quizás… quizás era su hijo.

Eso casi la impulsa a ir donde él estaba y preguntarle su nombre y el de su padre, pero se detuvo. Kami es que acaso estaba loca.

- Vamos – dijo desviando el tema y echando a andar – prometí que llegaría temprano a mi clase con papá, no puedo entretenerme aquí.

- Está bien – dijo su amiga – pero espero que el chico también logre entrar aquí, verlo al menos por los pasillos será mi consuelo.

- Vamos, vamos – intervino su otra amiga – Kagome hizo una promesa y a de cumplirla.

Kagome alejó la mirada de donde estaba el joven recargado en el árbol y camino con pasos rápidos.

Inuyasha la vio partir, pero había logrado su cometido, lo había visto, la fuerza de su mirada lo había bebido por completo, aun con los ojos cerrados pudo sentir toda la concentración de Kagome sobre él, cuando se dio cuenta de la enorme casualidad de que lo volviera a ver justamente dormido en un árbol quiso sonreír, pero no, solo se limito a verla a los ojos y la sorpresa y la ansiedad que vio en ellos lo sorprendió y lo alegró, quería justo eso, dejar una huella importante en ella, que donde lo volviera a ver lo reconociera.

Que realmente hubiera una pequeña oportunidad de que lo recordara.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_Montaña Keltar, Escocia _

_23 de octubre de 1730_

- La curiosidad mato al gato Inuyasha – le dijo Collin a su espalda.

- Buena cosa entonces que no sea uno – respondió Inuyasha – ¿Por qué la persona que está aquí nunca sale de su habitación?

Collin lo miro sorprendido, se paro a su lado y después de pensarlo un buen momento, sacó un gran juego de llaves para abrir la puerta y lo hizo, se supone que está habitación debía mantenerse lo más imperturbable posible, solo se entraba una vez al año para ver que todo estaba en orden, pero él tenía ya 85 años, no le había hablado a los hijos de Jessica ni a sus nietos de esto y la única persona en la que podía confiar que tuviera el temple y el conocimiento para hacerse cargo de esto era Inuyasha.

El joven hanyou miró dentro de la habitación, cuando sus ojos pudieron notar en la oscuridad que había dentro se sorprendió mucho.

- ¿Por qué…?

- Está encerrado en un hechizo de tiempo – respondió a la pregunta que no termino de formular – por libre voluntad, si te lo preguntas también. De algún modo está buscando lo mismo que tú pero no tiene una vida tan larga como la tuya así que decidió dormir para poder llegar a ella.

Inuyasha avanzó hasta el hombre recostado en el altar de piedra, había un par de telarañas sobre su cabeza y estaba cubierto de polvo, sabía que había un hombre allí, pero no imagino que estuviera en esta condición, había escuchado su respiración lenta y casi inexistente, y había pensado que estaba enfermo, pero en esos casi 70 años viviendo allí no había preguntado nada

- Te contare la historia…

E Inuyasha escuchó aquella historia que a cualquier otro le hubiera parecido solo el argumento de algún loco y excéntrico libro de romance y ficción, pero el tenía en su propia sangre la sabiduría de que cualquier cosa puede pasar.

El druida que dormía en la torre había conocido a una mujer en el futuro y había atado su alma a la de ella, en un amor inmortal, pero ella había pertenecido al futuro y las paradojas del tiempo no le habían permitido quedarse con él, con el amor tan profundo que le había tenido había decidido seguirla.

Exactamente igual que él.

- Hay algo en está historia que comúnmente no se cuenta que quizás te gustaría saber – agregó con su acento de "quiero que tengas mucha curiosidad" que siempre solía usar.

- ¿Que? – peguntó curioso dándole gusto.

- Silvan – continuo Collin – el padre de Dageus escribió cosas en sus diarios personales algunas cosas bastantes divertidas pero la más curiosa de todas ellas es justamente la historia del _garderobe_.

Inuyasha frunció el seño, había una extraña tradición entre las mujeres de esa casa que cuando querían casarse con un hombre que estuviera especialmente poco dispuesto a hacerlo lo encerraban en el garderobe hasta que este aceptaba.

- Veras Silvan escribió en sus diarios que cuando Dageus y Gwendolin, así se llama la mujer que él está siguiendo se vieron por primera vez ella aseguraba que él la conocía pero él no lograba recordarla, que solo hasta que lo encerró en el garderobe y se caso con él, pudo descubrir un hechizo de memoria que hizo que él finalmente la recordara.

- No lo entiendo.

- Veras, hay memorias que son concientes y otras que están dormidas en la mente. Pero una vez que las memorias han sido creadas en la mente de una persona no importa si crees que no las has vivido allí están, Dageus regresó a está época del futuro, pero las memorias que tenía consigo del futuro aun no habían ocurrido en el presente de su época, aun así, con el hechizo correcto pudo tener acceso a ellas.

Inuyasha no entendía realmente lo que quería decir, Collin lo miró con una expresión divertida.

- Jessy – sus ojos se oscurecieron un momento por el recuerdo de su fallecida hermana, pero tan rápido como vino se fue – creía que quizás, si encontrabas el hechizo correcto, harías que Kagome te recordara aunque en su otra vida nunca te hubiera conocido, confiaba en que las memorias de la Kagome que tu conociste quedaras grabadas en la Kagome que tú estás buscando.

Inuyasha saltó de su lugar como si lo hubiera golpeado, y fue a él, lo tomó con tanta fuerza de los brazos que Collin casi se cayó.

- ¿Estás diciendo que Kagome podría recordar lo que vivimos juntos? – dijo con profunda sorpresa y ansiedad.

- No estoy seguro, yo solo digo lo que se y en lo que Jessy creía, la conociste era una eterna romántica.

Escalofríos lo recorrieron de pies a cabeza y se repitió como 10 veces, uno tras otro, escalofríos calientes y fríos intercalados.

Él había deseado verla, y tenía la posibilidad pero si él conseguía que ella lo recordara, su historia, su vida juntos y él amor que se habían tenido, quizás ella no solo lo recordara, si no que…

- ¿Cuáles fueron los hechizos que estudio Drustan? – pidió Inuyasha sin querer esperar un segundo

- Montones y montones de libros Inuyasha – dijo entusiasta de la curiosidad de su extraño pero valioso inquilino – Drustan fue uno de los Druidas más grandes de nuestra familia, solo su hermano Dageus lo superaba.

- Tengo que leer todos esos libros Collin – dijo en tono casi suplicante – por favor dime donde están.

- Sabes que te enseñare todo lo que quieras – dijo animado por la necesidad de su amigo – solo debes pedirlo.

- Por favor, déjame leerlos.

- Ven conmigo.

Collin lo llevó a la biblioteca y mientras vea uno tras otro los muchos libros que el antigua druida había leído un pensamiento no dejaba de atormentarlo,

Si conseguía que Kagome recordara todo lo que habían vivido juntos, todas las cosas buenas y malas, tenía la esperanza más grande que jamás había sentido en su vida y lo llenaba de ansiedad, quería que esos 350 años pasaran rápido.

Si Kagome podía recordarlo, quizás, podía volver a amarlo.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: End Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Cuando ella se hubo marchado, se acercó a la mesa donde ella había dejado su ficha.

- ¿Aun tiene fichas? – le preguntó a la señorita en la mesa.

- Son las últimas 15 para Historia – respondió con amabilidad.

Inuyasha sonrió, él podría ir allí y pedir un doctorado en eso.

- ¿Podría darme una por favor?

- Claro – le extendió una con amabilidad – llénala y tráemela de nuevo, con tus datos te llamaremos el día del examen.

- Gracias – respondió tomándola.

El recogió la ficha y empezó a llenarla, si a Kagome le gustaba la historia podría darle un montón de datos del mundo que la tendrían escuchando los próximos 20 años, la anticipación de eso lo lleno.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

El sol había caído del todo cuando termino el entrenamiento con su padre, había siempre cierto desgaste en la preparación de pergaminos purificadores que los feligreses pedían en el templo, su papá nunca se cansaba al hacerlos no sabía por que ella si, pero no podía evitarlo, especialmente hoy que había estado tan distraída.

Cerró sus ojos y volvió a ver en su memoria al joven del árbol, su cabello negro y esos profundos ojos dorados.

Oro pulido y brillante, tan parecido a _Kingin_.

Bufó y golpeó su almohada, como era posible que desde que era niña no pudiera sacárselo de la cabeza, en realidad ya no recordaba exactamente su cara, en realidad no la había mirado tanto, había mirado sus ojos por que habían sido únicos como su cabello y…

Allí es donde se preguntaba si esa aparición aquel día no había sido más que un invento de su imaginación, _Kingin_ había sido un joven con orejas de perro, lo que era imposible. Su padre se había burlado de su historia cuando había sido niña y finalmente había roto su promesa y le había contado lo que había pasado diciendo que seguro era un youkai lobo que la había creído caperucita roja.

Youkai o no, ella se había prendado de _Kingin_ como toda niña lo hace con su primer amor.

Pero ¡Kami sama! tenía ya 18 años y aun no podía olvidar su primer amor era ridículo, pero así era, los ojos de su héroe habían quedado como grabados en fuego en su memoria, de niña había sido su amigo imaginario, cuando se había convertido en adolescente su enigma mejor guardado, la persona con la que hablaba cuando se escondía detrás del goshimboku del templo su mejor amigo a quien le platicaba todos sus secretos y miedos, , pero cuando la adolescencia cobro su propia madurez, _Kingin_ había pasado de ser su amigo a su amante secreto, a quien había deseado dar su primer beso, decirle por primera vez te amo, y descubrir las cosas que sus demás amigas descubrían con sus novios, las miradas que hacían que el corazón te latiera más rápido, las caricias que te llenan de escalofríos, y de alguna manera lo había hecho, dentro de sus sueños _Kingin_ había sido quien recibiera y le diera todo aquello, pero no dejaba de pesar que después de todo no había sido real, peor es que no había deseado a nadie más, no ayudaba que _Kingin_ hubiera sido realmente tan hermoso y que en comparación con cualquier otro hombre no tuviera igual.

Bueno excepto hasta el día de hoy.

¿Quién sería ese joven? ¿Estudiaría en la universidad?

Tenía un cuerpo de nadador olímpico, tan estilizado y al mismo tiempo lleno de músculos que solo había visto en atletas de carrera, la había dejado por completo sin respiración. Pero más que su apariencia había sido su mirada, era como si fuera la persona que todo el tiempo sentía que la miraba.

Desde que era pequeña había siempre sentido la presencia de alguien espiándola, había parado hacia algunos años y se había repetido de nuevo hace poco, nunca podía verlo pero sentía su presencia, apabullarte, pero nunca amenazadora, si no todo lo contrario.

Pero hasta este momento que había visto a este joven nunca había sentido tanta fuerza en una mirada.

Y nunca había sentido latir su corazón más rápido, solo Kingin lo había hecho latir así y había sido toda su vida una confusión entre la realidad y la fantasía, pero el estremecimiento de ese día que había ido desde sus pies hasta la punta de su cabello era completamente real.

Tenía que averiguar quien era ese joven, su nombre, lo que fuera y lo haría aunque se le fuera la vida en ello.

_Fin capitulo 3_

_27 de octubre de 2008_

_8:47 p.m._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Nota de autora: bueno niños y niñas aquí otro capitulo, que tal les va pareciendo, una historia un poquito rara lo se, pero esas locas ideas me gobiernan y si no las libero no me dejan dormir tranquilo y "_Il__ cielo sa" _dormir desde hace poco se ha vuelto una prioridad. mmm.... estaba intentando recordar que año empieza la historia en el manga y no puedo.... por favor no se fijen demasiado, el caso es que todos sabemos que momento esta ocurriendo y dentro de mi historia ya no paso vale.

muchisimas gracias por el apoyo y aceptacion de esta historia estaba checando mis estadisticas y las adoro, cada vez tengo mas lectores y me hace saltar de alegria, que llevemos ya 45 reviews en tres capitulos, caray no saben la alegria que me da, y las vicitas tambien son un lujo. muchas gracias a todos ustedes que estan leyendo pero sobre todo a: **sakurapauand** (gracias por los dos reviews) **lerinne, yelitza, athena_s, Otaku-SIG, abril-chan, Ross, Sakata-2, Peachilein, Les-kane, knd.03, Sheccid Cullen, Elizabeth, Thaiss Black, Fabramo, HanaHimeFC **que se han tomado amablemente un momento para postear un reviewen este capitulo y algunos desde el principio, de verdad omo ya se los he dicho eos mensajes con mi insopiracion y motivo, de veras gracias**.**

**espeo que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo, ya saben yo les agradeceria muchisimo si me lo hacen saber, solo tienen que tomarse un minutito para precionar el botoncito de verde aqui abajito y decirmelo con un par de palabritas de verdad yo las agradeco de todo corazon, ¿creen que lleguemos al magico 60 en la proima actualizacion? de verdad saltaria de alegria.**

Bueno sin más me despido

Shian shen

Mimi chan


	5. Capitulo 4: Leyenda

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojos de Inuyasha Ahaaa v_v….aclarado esto aquí vamos._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**_Ashita ne Nareba_**

**_Por Mimi chan_**

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**_Capitulo 4_**

**_Leyenda_**

"Creo que… aun sigo soñando"

Ese fue el pensamiento de Kagome, estaba segura de que aquella mañana se había levantado, se dio un baño, se arreglo para asistir al templo como cada fin de semana. Tomó un desayuno, peleó con Souta y después se dirigió afuera para sus deberes.

Pero cuando estaba afuera, lo vio, allí delante de ella, allí estaba el joven de ojos dorados, parado justo a un lado del goshimboku, las flores rosadas habían empezado a caer desde hacia meses, ya no debería haber más, pero de algún modo algunas de ellas caían alrededor de él, el sol de la mañana atravesaba por las ramas del gran árbol y caían sobre él como si quisieran voluntariamente iluminarlo, darle la bienvenida y el joven miraba con tanta… tanta… ¿Añoranza? Si, quizás era eso, está visión simplemente no podía ser real, debía estar aun soñando.

Él la volteo a ver, sus ojos, esos ojos dorados, tan brillantes que parecían realmente de oro, la miraron a ella, solo a ella y sintió un escalofrió que bajo y subió por todo su cuerpo despacio y rápido, frió y caliente, agradable y horrible, no había como explicarlo.

Debía estar soñando.

Llevaba un traje de sacerdotisa, cuando habían pasado aquellos tres años y Kagome había decidido quedarse en su época había llevado el traje de sacerdotisa todo el tiempo, dentro de algunos años la comparación con Kikyou había quedado en el olvido, era después Kikyou quien se parecía a Kagome y no al revés así que verla allí parada delante de él con su traje de sacerdotisa, rojo y blanco lo hizo querer sonreír, lucía…

No dejaba de maravillase de lo llena de vida que lucía.

- Buenos días – la saludó.

Kagome parpadeó varias veces, tuvo el impulso de pellizcarse un brazo solo para probar que no soñaba, pero eso hubiera sido ridículo.

- Ahmm… - "Kami sama, Kagome debes lucir como una tonta" se espabiló, molesta por como se estaba comportando – yo… buenos días.

- ¿Tú eres la sacerdotisa del templo? – preguntó Inuyasha solo por protocolo.

- Bueno – "la sacerdotisa del templo" la gente solo solía decir "la persona que trabaja en el templo" solo los ancianos se apegaban a las viejas tradiciones y el joven delante de ella estilaba mucho de tener más de 23 años, respondió con cierta timidez – ya no se estila mucho cargar con los títulos ahora, pero supongo que, si, yo soy la sacerdotisa del templo, ¿Venias a buscar ayuda con algo? puedo llamar a mi padre para… - dio la vuelta para indicarle el camino.

- No – la interrumpió cuando ella ya daba la vuelta, espero a que ella volteara de nuevo y siguió - no es ayuda lo que quiero – se apresuró, no quería que se fuera tan rápido – bueno, no exactamente.

- ¿Y entonces? – preguntó con curiosidad – ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres?

De pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando con este joven como si lo conociera en que momento lo había empezado a tutear, ni siquiera conocía su nombre.

- Lo siento, que mal educada – dijo turbada – estoy ya…

- No – la interrumpió, en el pasado se había equivocado pensando que podía mantenerla a raya si no decía si quiera su nombre ahora quería que fuera justamente al revés – no te preocupes, si a ti no te molesta que te tutee, a mi tampoco.

- Es que… - sonrió un poco – ni siquiera se tu nombre.

Inuyasha le sonrió y la vio sonrojarse hasta el cuello, fue hasta donde ella estaba y extendió la mano, ella lo miró como si le hubiera extendido un apéndice desconocida.

- Inuyasha – la vio abrir los ojos enormes - Inuyasha McKeltar.

- ¿I…? – estaba más que sorprendida – ¿Inuyasha?

- Si, Inuyasha. – respondió él.

Kagome lo miro con escepticismo, no podía creerlo, en toda su vida escuchando ese nombre una y otra vez, había imaginado que hubiera una persona por allí con el.

- ¿Juegas? – dijo con una risa cortada, dijo tomando su mano.

- No. – respondió con calma, presionando su mano entre las suyas, absorbiendo su calor, desde que la había salvado siendo una niña no la había vuelto a tocar.

Kagome no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada, siempre había deseado conocer a alguien que se atreviera a usar ese nombre, lo había escuchado desde que tenía uso de razón, las leyendas de Inuyasha eran las que más le habían gustado siempre de la tradición de la familia Higurashi, Inuyasha y su eterno amor por la sacerdotisa…

- Sabes – dijo y retiro su mano sin darle importancia al tiempo que la había sostenido – que Inuyasha es…

- Si – dijo interrumpiéndola sabiendo lo que iba a preguntar – es el espíritu protector de este templo.

- Si, eso.

- Justamente por eso estoy aquí – le explicó Inuyasha, había ensayado está explicación tantas veces que no quería equivocarse justo ahora – he vivido fuera de Japón toda mi vida, de hecho mucho tiempo he vivido en Escocia, pero siempre tuve curiosidad de mi nombre, investigue un poco y bueno, todo me dirigió al templo Higurashi.

- Si – respondió, ¿Escocés? Pero ¿Qué tipo de Escocés lleva un nombre japonés? Quizás era un mestizo, eso explicaría ese impresiónate color de ojos, sería que los Escocés eran quienes tenían los ojos así, como no lo había investigado antes quizás si buscaba en un directorio mundial por la red pudiera hallar a… kami estaba ignorando al joven, se apresuro a responder – somos el único templo en la región que tiene a Inuyasha como su espíritu protector.

- Si eso es lo que averigüe – respondió con calma – solo estoy aquí para saber si podía aprender un poco más de mi mismo.

¿Sobre si mismo? Que extraña cosa para decir.

- Bueno, supongo que es mucho decir de ti mismo – no pudo evitar decir – no creo que tú y el Inuyasha de las leyendas de mi familia tengan mucho más en común que el nombre.

- ¿Como puedes saberlo? – le preguntó, si ella solo… recordara.

Kagome estuvo a punto de responder, pero solo atinó a sonreír, la verdad era que no lo sabía, pero sentía… esto era lo mas extraño del mundo.

Sentía que lo conocía

- Tienes razón en realidad no puedo saberlo ¿verdad? – dijo con una sonrisa.

- Oyosan…

La expresión de Kagome cambio por completo, tomó más seriedad y sobriedad cuando escuchó a su padre, Inuyasha nunca había visto esto antes, en realidad nunca había visto esa expresión en ella ni antes ni ahora.

- Otousan…

- Bienvenido – dijo con un saludo formal dirigiéndose a Inuyasha.

- Muchas gracias – hizo una reverencia respetuosa – usted debe ser el sacerdote del templo.

- Así es joven lo soy, Higurashi Inichi, a sus ordenes.

- Mucho gusto – dijo con cortesía – yo soy Inuyasha McKeltar.

- ¿Inuyasha? – pregunto con el mismo escepticismo que había usado Kagome antes.

- Así es.

Repentinamente el hombre soltó una carcajada alegre que rompió un poco la seriedad del momento.

- Me acaba de hacer perder una apuesta joven – dijo más relajado – aposte con una jovencita que nunca conoceríamos a alguien que llevaba el nombre de Inuyasha.

Kagome sonrió por lo bajo y él tuvo el impulso de hacer lo mismo pero no debería.

- McKeltar san, me dijo – intervino Kagome – que está aquí buscando las leyendas de Inuyasha precisamente.

- Así es – intervino Inuyasha de nuevo – créame de donde vengo mi nombre es incluso más raro que aquí, la mitad de las personas que conozco, se los he tenido que deletrear al menos una vez, incluso para mi es desconocido por eso quisiera saber más de él.

- Llegas al lugar adecuado entonces muchacho – dijo el señor Higurashi, nada mejor que gente joven con deseos de conocer sus raíces – tenemos todas las leyendas que fueron escritas alguna vez de él.

- ¿Escritas? – eso si era extraño, ¿Quién había escrito sobre él?

- Si – intervino Kagome de nuevo con entusiasmo – una serie de diarios de una joven llamada Mei.

- Mei – la nieta de Miroku y Sango, era una joven eternamente enamorada, no podía imaginar las cosas que podía haber escrito.

- Mi hija Kagome – dijo y vio como Kagome miraba alterada a su padre – podría contarle todo lo que hay en los papiros, por lo mucho que los ha estudiado seguro se los sabe de memoria.

- Otousan – dijo la chica apenada.

- Lo has hecho Kagome – dijo con satisfacción su padre – no te apenes por ello.

La chica bajo la mirada un poco molesta, si esa era la Kagome que Inuyasha conocía. Nunca gustosa de probar todo lo que sabía, solo haciéndolo.

- Me gustaría mucho escuchar las leyendas – dijo con calma – pero me niego a hacerlo sin una recompensa.

- No es necesario – respondió el padre de Kagome – este es un templo estamos para servir no para pedir.

- Por eso mismo – tenía que ganarse la confianza de ese hombre, era vital para poder estar con ella – es un templo apuesto que hay un montón de cosas por hacer en un lugar así, y me gustaría ayudar.

- Oh eso es distinto – dijo con una sonrisa – hay un montón de desorden en el almacén y me serviría mucho un poco de ayuda con el jardín.

- Me gustaría ayudar.

Kagome lo miró por lo bajo con cierto entrecejo, casi podía adivinar lo que estaba pensando "¿Me gustaría ayudar?" y no se equivocaba, pero lo único que quería era estar el mayor tiempo posible con ella, pero si ella lo supiera…

- Bueno en es caso te dejo… – dijo y miró lejos de él – Nodoka sama déme un segundo – te dejo con mi hija ella te ayudara en todo lo posible, nos estaremos viendo.

- Si, gracias.

- Con permiso.

Así el padre de Kagome se alejó de ellos unos pasos dejándolos solos en medio del patio, él la miró y ella bajo la mirada, debía controlarse, ella había sido siempre muy sensitiva, pero era muy difícil tratándose de ella.

- Bien – le dijo él – por donde empezamos.

- ¿Tú de verdad quieres trabajar en un templo? – dijo sin creérselo un poco.

- Ya lo he hecho antes, mi fa… - se interrumpió – bueno la familia con la que viví por mucho tiempo también estaba metida en esto, sabía de ritos y esas cosas.

- ¿De verdad? – le preguntó.

- Si, todos los McKeltar son muy conocidos en Escocia como una familia de grandes tradiciones, no hubo nada que tuviera de ellos sin tener que dar algo a cambio.

Lo que decía entre líneas era claro, los Mckeltar lo habían adoptado seguramente, como había ido a parar el pequeño niño japonés a Escocia le daba una increíble curiosidad.

- Debió ser muy duro – dijo sintiendo en el fondo de su estomago un nudo al imaginarlo, ¿Cómo se habría adaptado? ¿Qué tan difícil habría sido para el apartarse de todo lo que conocía e ir a un lugar completamente nuevo? nadie luciría como el, o hablaría como el o lo entendiera.

- Al contrario, les estaré eternamente agradecido por todo lo que me dieron.

- Aun así, no era tu familia.

- Quede solo desde muy pequeño, así que tener a alguien a quien acudir cuando tenía hambre o sueño era ya una… - bajo un poco la mirada – lo siento no debería estar contándote estás cosas.

- Y yo no debería haberlas preguntado.

¿Por qué sentía tanto anhelo de abrazar a este hombre? De consolarlo, de hacerle sentir que no estaba solo, de abrazarlo de sentirse rodeada por él. Era un deseo inmenso, realmente escalofriante, eran sus ojos, solo sus ojos lo que parecían poder atraparla, ojos dorados.

De oro.

- Bien - dijo alejando su mirada de él y tosiendo un poco.

- ¿Estás enferma? – odiaba verla toser, más que ninguna otra cosa en el mundo odiaba verla toser.

- No, debe ser el polvo o algo – se excusó – justo iba a pasar el día en la bodega acomodando algunas cosas que el abuelo trajo hace una semana, si llega a venir y ve todo aun donde lo dejo hará que lo guardemos juntos y me contara de donde vino y de quien era y que maldición extraña tiene cada una de las cosas antes de poder ponerlas en su lugar y de verdad, el abuelo es muy dado a inventar cosas.

- Bien te ayudare – dijo quitándose la chaqueta roja que tenía y empezando a remangarse la camisa – solo guíame.

- Claro – dijo sin mirarlo y acomodándose un mechón de pelo.

Camino rumbo a la bodega seguirla era solo una fachada, conocía cada lugar de esa casa desde el primer escalón hasta el rincón más olvidado del ático.

- Y ¿Qué es exactamente lo que sabes de Inuyasha? - le preguntó Kagome mientras se dirigían a la bodega.

- Solo que es mi nombre y que las leyendas de él vienen de este templo – respondió con toda la naturalidad que le era posible.

- ¿Eso es todo?

- Si.

- Genial – no pudo evitar decir y lo miró, luego quito su sonrisa al ver que podía mal entenderlo – quiero decir, bueno dicen que la mejor forma de enseñarle a alguien algo es cuando la pizarra está completamente limpia.

- Si eso dicen.

- Bueno en ese caso – dijo entrando ya a la bodega con él, adoraba ese lugar, tanta historia, tanta magia de las cosas que habían sobrevivido incluso a sus creadores – te contare todo desde un principio mientras empezamos por aquí.

Se agachó para poder sostener una caja con cosas que el abuelo había dicho que eran delicadas y se la entregó en las manos… la manera en que la miraba, dejo la caja casi caer y se apartó de él.

- ¿Acostumbras ver así a todas las personas Inuyasha? preguntó sin poder detenerse.

- Lo lamento, son mis ojos, son demasiado claros, todo mundo me dice lo mismo aunque aun no se como es que miro a las personas que las asusta.

- No me asusta – no había mucho que la asustara en realidad, y no era miedo lo que sentía era algo distinto.

- Entonces… - le preguntó.

- Supongo que solo tienes… - "una mirada demasiado intensa, como la de un lobo de montaña, no importa si no va a atacarte, le temes" – no, nada, supongo que realmente son tus ojos.

- Ibas a contarme desde el principio – la animó.

- Bueno… - abrió la boca y la cerró enseguida

Cual era realmente el principio de la historia, había pasado tanto tiempo había conocido ya tantas versiones que era difícil saber por donde realmente empezaba.

- Bueno – dijo después de haberlo pensado un largo minuto – supongo que todo empieza con la historia de la perla de Shikon.

- ¿La perla de Shikon? – le pregunto, tenía curiosidad de saber que había pasado con la leyenda de la perla después de tanto tiempo

- Si, la perla de las 4 almas – de nuevo se quedó callada y puso una expresión muy chistosa, apretando los labios y haciéndolos a un lado – no te confundiré con esa historia si no hasta otro día que tangas mucho más tiempo libre, solo te haré el resumen – dijo con más seguridad y empezó la historia – se dice que la perla de Shikon es el resultado de los fuertes poderes espirituales de la primera sacerdotisa de nuestra familia, una sacerdotisa llamada Midoriko que vivió en la época de las guerras civiles, se dice que está perla contenía el alma de la sacerdotisa y de otras muchas criaturas lo que la hacia muy poderosa, espera…

Kagome buscó en una caja que estaba muy a mano de casualidad uno de los amuletos que el abuelo había mandado a hacer para el templo, saco una pequeña esfera rosada y se la entregó a Inuyasha.

- Se supone que algo así era la perla.

Dijo Kagome pasándole la esfera de cristal rosado a Inuyasha, este la tomó en las manos. Nada que ver, solo tocar la perla de Shikon desprendía energía y una intensa sensación por todo el cuerpo, está era si no una canica de cristal

- El abuelo las mando ha hacer para recuerdos del templo – le explico Kagome mientras veía a Inuyasha examinar la esfera en sus manos como si se preguntara realmente si así era la famosa esfera de Shikon, como si tuviera con que comparar – que extraño no, quien querría comparar algo que se dice traía tantas desgracias, se decía que la perla estaba maldita, que cualquiera que la tocara, viviría grandes desgracias.

- ¿En serio? – dijo mirándola de vuelta.

- Pues al parecer si, la siguiente en hacerse de la perla de Shikon fue una sacerdotisa llamada… llamada… Caray siempre olvido su nombre.

Kagome se mordió un labio tratando de recordar el nombre de la sacerdotisa, siempre se le formaba un hueco en el estomago cuando tenía que recordarla, aun no sabía exactamente por que, era una pieza importante de la historia.

- Kikyou – dijo tronando los dedos – el nombre de la sacerdotisa era Kikyou, no se por que me cuesta tanto retenerlo.

- Quizás has conocido a alguna Kikyou que te ha caído mal – conjeturo él.

- No lo creo, creo que en toda mi vida no he conocido a nadie que me caiga realmente mal. – respondió con naturalidad – Bueno pero no nos desviemos de la historia, Kikyou fue designada como la protectora de la perla por que su naturaleza pura haría que la perla se mantuviera en equilibrio, según se, quien poseyera la perla marcaría la energía de la misma, si era una persona pura la mantendría limpia.

- Y supongo que si era una persona con malos sentimientos la ennegrecería – continuo él.

- Exacto – dijo sorprendida de que lo atrapara a la primera – Siempre quise encontrar ese termino sabes, no sabía como definirlo, ennegrecerla le sienta muy bien. bueno, justamente allí es donde entra Inuyasha en escena.

- Cuéntame.

- Bueno, Inuyasha era hijo de un gran Youkai, ¿Entiendes el termino? – le preguntó, quizás después de tanto tiempo en Escocia no estaba familiarizado con los términos en japonés antiguo.

- Si – le respondió – un demonio.

- Bueno yo siempre lo he entendió más como un ser sobrenatural, el caso es que era hijo de un youkai muy poderoso, su nombre era Inu no Taisho, por algún lado tengo una pintura de él gran perro sobre la muralla china, pero solo Kami sabe donde lo ha puesto el abuelo, pero bueno, mientras que su madre era una mujer humana llamada Isayoi, era la princesa de una importante familia feudal, dicen que Inu no Taisho conoció a Isayoi salvándole la vida.

Inuyasha puso realmente atención está vez, cuando había empezado su relato no imagino escuchar nada nuevo, pero como siempre Kagome lo sorprendía.

- La leyenda cuenta que Isayoi viajaba sola un día que su padre había caído en una batalla y sintiendo cerca la muerte pidió ver a todos sus hijos, todos sus hijos iban en una diferente carreta, la de Isayoi como era mujer y la más pequeña iba al ultimo, aprovechando esto unos ladrones trataron de atracarla, pero – Kagome suspiro suavemente – esas eran las tierras de Inu no Taisho y nada pasaba en sus tierra si él no lo aprobaba, se deshizo de todos los asaltantes, seguramente matándolos y escolto a Isayoi hasta donde estaba su padre, en ese momento se enamoraron y como sabían que nunca le permitirían a la joven princesa ser compañera de un youkai mantuvieron su amor en secreto.

Inuyasha estaba sinceramente impresionado, nunca había sentido curiosidad por saber cual había sido la historia de sus padres.

Kagome vio su expresión desencajada, le causaba curiosidad saber por que tenía esa expresión pero si paraba ahora perdería el hilo de la historia y jamás se daría a entender.

- Bien, los diarios de Mei cuenta que el padre y la madre de Inuyasha murieron cuando el apenas era un niño, y… en realidad su niñez se resume en una frase que Mei escribió en sus diarios que dijo le había dicho la sacerdotisa de la aldea, no soy humano ni un demonio, no soy ni uno ni lo otro, y por eso pensé que debía buscar mi propio lugar aunque fuera por la fuerza y fue cuando me di cuenta de que estaba completamente solo, y eso era lo único que conocía.

Inuyasha recordó ese momento con perfecta nitidez, le había dicho a Kagome aquellas palabras cuando habían conocido a Yinenyi, habían pasado ya varios meses juntos y en justo momento fue cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba solo por que ella estaba a su lado.

- No te parece una expresión tan triste, no supe nunca exactamente por que se me quedo tan grabada, solo se que… bueno eso no importa, si sigo así jamás voy a terminar de contarte está historia.

- Bien continúa.

- Bueno, como ya te había dicho la perla se Shikon era un objeto muy poderoso y muy codiciado, Inuyasha también lo busco, pero además de pura, Kikyou era poderosa y protegió la perla con uñas y dientes en contra de todos, así que cuando Inuyasha fue detrás de la perla no pudo conseguirla tan fácil, pero al convivir Inuyasha y Kikyou, ellos… se enamoraron.

Había cierto rechazo en la voz de Kagome cuando dijo eso, una punzada de miedo se instalo en el pecho de Inuyasha, ¿Qué si ella rechazaba ahora los hanyou? Si había cambiado tanto como para rechazar una idea como esa, antes no sabía nada de ellos, ahora conocía todo.

- ¿Te parece difícil creerlo?

- No, nada de eso, solo que la historia de los dos fue bastante trágica. – suspiro con pesar – detrás de la perla de Shikon al mismo tiempo había un malvado ser llamado Naraku, era un perverso ser que podía tomar la apariencia de cualquier persona que deseara, y aprovechando esa habilidad engaño a Inuyasha y Kikyou, Mei escribió que Naraku había hecho creer a Inuyasha y Kikyou que habían sido traicionados uno al otro, hirió a Kikyou de muerte dejándole solo el tiempo suficiente para que ella tratara de matar a Inuyasha, pero supongo que su amor por él no la dejo hacerlo, solo lo dejo sellado en el goshimboku que está en el templo, después de eso murió llevándose la perla con ella al más allá, según los diarios su cuerpo fue quemado con la perla para que nadie más pudiera tenerla.

- Y después…

- Después sigue mi parte favorita – dijo sonriente – me ayudas con esto – Inuyasha fue hasta su lado para mover una vasija mientras ella acomodaba una caja –pasaron 50 años desde aquel día en que Kikyou murió e Inuyasha fue sellado, entonces apareció la siguiente sacerdotisa de nuestra familia, Mei escribió que nunca supo bien a bien por que aquella sacerdotisa era tan extraña, que todo eso se guardaba como un secreto, pero todos sus escritos concuerdan en que ella hablaba extraño y tenía ideas muy extravagantes.

Inuyasha sonrió, Kagome y él habían acordado no decirle a nadie más además de las personas que ya lo sabían que Kagome era del futuro, la tentación de ir al pozo y tratar de pasar sería la sensación generalizada y eso causaría accidentes o cosas peores, el pozo no estaba muy cerca de la aldea y los animales salvajes o las personas malas harían presa fácil de los incautos que quisieran probar, pero Kagome nunca dejo de ser ella misma, sus ideas revolucionarias abarcaban desde como tenían decorada la casa, las mesas y sillas que había mandado a fabricar, el intento de cama occidental que había resultado ser más incomoda que el propio piso, a menudo sorprendía a todos montando una que otra obra de teatro, escribía comedias y romances y todas las chicas de la aldea querían participar por que en ellas los chicos y chicas no hacían como en las obras comunes y corrientes, en estás los chicos y chicas, se coqueteaban, se besaban, peleaban, eran muy divertidas. Un día había decidido que montaría toda la serie de "_Sorry__ I love you_" y había hecho audiciones, escenografitas y todo el tiempo se lamentaba de no tener una cámara, aunque nadie supiera de que hablaba.

Solía lamentarse a veces también de no tener "televisor" "estufa" "licuadora" y todo mundo la miraba de la forma más extraña.

Pero sobre todo era cuidadosa en los asuntos de la salud, todo el tiempo hacia hincapié en la aldea de tener lugares especiales para asearse o hacer sus necesidades, de hacer canales de agua para que llegara a la aldea del rió, a las parteras y sanadoras siempre les insistía mucho en estar limpias al curar heridas y traer niños al mundo

"McDonalds" "pizza" "soda" "aspirina" "ramen" todas esas palabras le eran desconocidas a todos y ella a menudo las mencionaba, bien eso había sido solo al principio, aunque para todos Kagome siempre había sido diferente.

Recordaba el día que había pasado 3 días haciendo un vestido rojo de línea A para ir a una feria. Sonrió.

- ¿conoces a alguien con ideas extrañas Inuyasha?

Inuyasha volteó a ver a la miko que le sonreía con tanta calma y dulzura como siempre lo había hecho y solo pudo sonreír más ampliamente, había pasado 400 años esperando verla sonreír de nuevo y sus esperanzas habían valido la pena.

- A decir verdad solo con ideas adelantadas a la época.

- Regreso, si no termino la historia no haré nunca. Bien, donde me quede… si, claro el caso es que aquella sacerdotisa despertó a Inuyasha de su sueño eterno, si te contara todas las historias que la abuela de Mei le contó sobre ellos, dos, pasaron un montón de aventuras, algunas muy divertidas otras no tanto, según explica Mei, aquella sacerdotisa era la reencarnación de Kikyou, y ella posea la perla de Shikon, así que todos los monstruos que habían querido una vez la perla fueron detrás de ella entre ellos incluido en maldito de Naraku, paso todo un año en el cual Naraku hizo todo lo posible por hacerse de la perla de Shikon, pero al final, después de mucho dolor Inuyasha y los demás triunfaron lograron destruir a Naraku y de paso también a la perla.

- ¿Como?

- Naraku fue disminuido lo más posible en una batalla por todos los que se habían unido a la batalla, la abuela y abuelo de Mei, Inuyasha, su hermano Sesshomaru y aquella sacerdotisa, fue disminuido a tal grado que lo ultimo de su esencia fue atrapado por la perla y entonces cuando se pidió el deseo adecuado a la perla está desapareció.

- Y ¿Cuál era el deseo?

- Parece obvio – dijo con una sonrisa – el deseo adecuando era solo, desaparece, según como yo lo veo, la perla existía por que había siempre tenido un deseo inmenso por parte de alguien por su existencia, Midoriko, la que lo creo deseo poder detener a los espíritus que vivían dentro, Kikyou la quería para…

- Para…

- Las historias de Mei dicen que Kikyou la quería para poder hacer a Inuyasha humano y poder vivir a su lado como una mujer normal, pero me parece muy egoísta

- Por que

- Inuyasha era… bueno siempre he creído que si Kikyou hubiera querido estar con Inuyasha no tenía nada que ver que fuera un hanyou, si no aceptar a alguien con todo lo que tiene entonces verdaderamente no lo amas. – Kagome se sonrojó ante la confesión que había hecho sin que nadie se la pidiera – bien Inuyasha la quería para tener el poder suficiente para convertirse en un ser más poderoso. Naraku para lo mismo, es decir todos querían la perla para alguien solo alguien que deseara solo que está no existiera más que la maldición acabara podía pedir el deseo adecuando tal como yo lo veo.

- Tiene lógica.

- Bueno la siguiente parte de la historia solo menciona que Inuyasha vivió aquí con la sacerdotisa que lo despertó durante mucho mucho tiempo, vivió aquí, fundó con la abuela y abuelo de Mei una aldea de exterminadores de monstruos y después de un tiempo se empezó a hacer el templo, ha estado aquí desde hace más de 400 años, por eso se dice que Inuyasha es el espíritu protector de este lugar.

- Y ¿Sus restos están aquí?

- No, Mei no menciona que el hubiera muerto, solo dice que la sacerdotisa que era su compañera lo hizo y después por la pena él se fue de este lugar.

- Ya veo…

- Mei cuenta un montón de historias sobre la pareja, pero supongo que eso no es lo que realmente te importa.

- ¿Historias?

- Bueno, Mei era una chica, si un chico hubiera escrito las historias hubiera sido profundamente diferente, de hecho algunos de los relatos de una chica llamada Rin que le contaba Sesshomaru el hermano de Inuyasha sin un asunto completamente diferente, yo creo que Sesshomaru se los contaba a Rin solo para burlarse de su hermano.

- ¿Sesshomaru escribió sobre mí?

- Sobre Inuyasha, anécdotas de cómo lo venció en batallas, y de la torpeza con la que usaba a tesaiga, de cómo llegaba gimoteando cuando necesitaba su ayuda – dijo con risa – nunca me los he creído del todo, pero son muy divertidos.

Si algún día volvía a ver a su hermano… bien Sesshomaru no sabía cuanto había crecido en habilidades por 400 años, se las pagara caras, volteo a ver a Kagome que acomodaba una caja más con una amplia sonrisa, bien, si a ella le habían hecho feliz.

- ¿Crees que yo pueda ver esos escritos?

- Claro no veo por que no, solo le debemos pedir permiso a mi papá primero, los de Mei están en la biblioteca del abuelo dentro de la casa, los se Sesshomaru están en la pequeña pagoda de la entrada, la familia de Rin era diferente a la nuestra pero siempre hemos sido tan unidos que ofician aquí y viene los fines de semana para los turistas que llegan a hacer oraciones y pedir conjuros y esas cosas.

- ¿Los descendientes de Rin, viven cerca de aquí?

- Si, Rina chan eso algo así como la tataratataratatara nieta de Rin, muchos decían que había algo entre Rin y Sesshomaru pero hasta donde Rina sabe, eso es mentira. Su familia siempre ha hecho mucho hincapié también en que conozca esas historias y se transmitan de generación en generación.

- Ya veo.

Kagome termino de acomodar finalmente las cajas de las que se encargaba mientras el hacia lo propio, se sacudió las manos y miro hacia afuera, el sol estaba ya en lo alto del cielo.

- Vaya el tiempo se ha ido volando, debe ser casi la hora de la comida, vendrás a comer con nosotros verdad, después de tenerte aquí de ayudante toda la mañana es lo mínimo que podemos hacer.

- Claro

- Bien, vamos a limpiarnos y después le pediremos permiso a mi papá de checar los diarios.

- Una ultima cosa

- Dime

- No sabes como se llamaba la sacerdotisa que despertó a Inuyasha del árbol, he notado que solo la llamas "sacerdotisa"

- Hemm – Kagome se noto un poco apenada – es un poco embarazoso.

- ¿Por qué?

- Veras nadie en toda la familia había su nombre otra vez, su nombre más que un nombre era algo así como un titulo.

- ¿Otra vez?

- Su nombre era – dijo y lo miro con un suave rubor en sus mejillas – Kagome y como es mi tataratataratatara abuela, supongo que ella era…

- Higurashi Kagome.

- Vale cuando te enteres de toda la historia podrás hacer todas las bromas que quieras por el momento ahórratelo ok?

- Ok, pero no veo las bromas por ningún lado, tu por otro lado, tampoco sabes todas las bromas que he recibido por el mió.

Kagome lo miró, el brillo divertido de sus ojos la atrapo y cuando el empezó a reír ella no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo.

Kami que es lo que tenía este chico que no importaba lo que dijera la hacia reír y solo deseaba colgarse de su cuello y besarlo, era una completa locura.

- Supongo que tienes razón, deben haberte acusado mucho de ser callejero y esas cosas.

- Algo así.

- Bueno vamos a comer yo de verdad me muero de hambre.

- Kagome…

Kagome sintió un escalofrió en el momento en que él la había llamado por su nombre, era la primera vez que decía su nombre, pero sentía por dentro una sensación de familiaridad que él la llamara que la asusto un poco.

- Muchas gracias.

- De nada.

- Vayamos a comer.

Kagome avanzó delante de él aun inquieta, era muy inquietante que la llamara por su nombre, pero al mismo tiempo se descubrió sin pedirle que no lo hiciera, es decir, eran dos perfectos extraños por que a familiaridad inmediata, tenía tan poco sentido.

Respiro hondo y decidió enterrar esa inquietud dentro de ella, si, era extraño, pero de la misma manera supo por dentro que no había nada de malo en ello, si no todo lo contrario.

_Fin capitulo 4_

_11 de febrero de 2009_

_8:26 p.m._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**_Nota de autora_**_: oh si yo les contara todo lo que tuvo que pasar para que pudiera volver a retomar mi historia pero aquí esta de nuevo, veamos por donde nos lleva._

_me pregunto que habran estado elucubrando en sus cabezas sobre el primer encuentro, definitivamente aunque fuera reamente bonito si el llegara y le diera, "soy el amor de tu vida y tu mi mujer", ya veo a la chica corriendo en direccion contraria despavorida, a dios gracias y a mi jaja inuyasha ha madurado muchisimo._

_yo que esperaba que llegaramos a el 60 y llegamos el 63 de veras muchas gracias, no saben lo mucho que me animaquela historia este funcionando tan bien._

_Muchas gracias a todos los que estan leyendo la historia en especial a: **evita95, lerinne, athena_s** (me da gusto decir que de hecho si que llevo un par de libros originales que si dios me presta vida espero un dia ver publicados), **sakurapauand** (gracias por los 3 reviews), **Les-kane, yuiren3, Sakata-2**(pues no la perla ya no existecomo puede verseen esta actuializacion.), **Sheccid Cullen, Thaiss Black, knd.03, lunita, Peachilein, Elizabeth, Fabramo, yelitza, HanaHimeFC.**_

_**Bueno sin más me despido, ya sabes, si la historia les ha gustado solo den esepequeño clic en el boton verde debajo de nosotros sus mensajes y comentarios son mi motivacion.**_

_Shian shen _

_Mimi chan_


	6. Capitulo 5: Dias En El Futuro

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojos de Inuyasha Ahaaa v_v….aclarado esto aquí vamos._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**_ASHITA NE NAREBA_**

**_Po Mimi chan_**

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**_Capitulo: 5_**

**_Días en el futuro_**

_Yo sabía que no debería haber ido al bosque a esa hora, pero la curiosidad me mataba, desde que tengo memoria todas las noches de luna nueva Kagome sama e Inuyasha sama se retiran de la aldea y a todos los que estamos en ella se nos prohíbe salir de aquí, sin la protección de Inuyasha sama y Kagome sama no había la misma seguridad y debíamos estar siempre alerta._

_En una ocasión le pregunte a la abuela Sango que era lo que pasaba esa noche que ellos se iban, pero solo me sonrió con calidez y me dijo que no volviera a preguntar que era un secreto._

_Supongo que soy realmente mala para guardar secretos, y este me intrigaba como no me había intrigado nunca antes uno, Inuyasha sama y Kagome sama eran dos personas que estaban llenas de misterio, era casi irritante el hecho de que nunca podíamos averiguar uno por que ellos solo con la mirada se comunicaban, era muy romántico esa conexión de entenderse sin palabras, pero verdaderamente irritante. _

_Así que yendo por los sitios donde sabía que no había guardias salí de la aldea. No fue realmente complicado encontrarlos, no muy lejos se levantaba una estela de humo de una fogata, así que la seguí, cuando llegue cerca pude escuchar con claridad la voz de Kagome sama por ello me acerque más, sabía que me regañaría, pero de todos modos cuando vieran mi cama vacía ellos sabrían que ya no estaba en casa._

_Pero Oh Kami, cuando me acerque se me fue la respiración, si allí estaba Kagome sama, y con… había alguien con ella, apenas los vi me lleve una mano al rostro, Kagome sama estaba tumbada sobre el aori de Inuyasha sama era imposible no reconocerla, la había visto en las termas con su madre y su abuela como para poder reconocerla desnuda con facilidad, pero a la otra persona… bien la otra persona era completamente desconocida. Tenía el cabello negro como ala de cuervo de la misma extensión de Inuyasha sama… una vez que lo estudie con cuidado me di cuenta de que era muy parecido a Inuyasha sama… distinto pero igual, los ojos de este hombre eran marrones oscuros y sin las demás características que siempre lo distinguían, sus colmillos o garras o… sus orejas, sus orejas ya no estaban sobre su cabeza, estaban donde estaban la de los humanos._

_Inuyasha sama era humano…_

_De pronto entendí que eso es justamente lo que Kagome sama e Inuyasha sama querían ocultar, tan sigilosa como pude me aleje de ellos y regrese a la aldea._

_Como esperaba cuando llegue a mi cuarto mi abuela estaba allí esperándome con una sonrisa misteriosa. _

- _¿Los viste verdad? – dijo sin ningún rodeo, no me dio la posibilidad de dar ninguna excusa o inventar algo, así era la abuela._

- _Si – dije completamente sonrojada, que si los había visto, los había visto bastante bien._

- _Oh Kami – de nuevo la abuela había entendido las cosas sin que yo tuviera que agregar nada, más que sorprendida en realidad parecía incomoda – les he dicho a Inuyasha y Kagome que procuren esconderse mejor._

- _Pues parece que no le han hecho mucho caso Obachan – dije no dándole demasiada importancia, y con una sonrisa, después de todo había respondido lo que yo quería saber sin preguntarlo siquiera – Entonces ¿Si era Inuyasha sama?_

- _Si Mei – dijo con tranquilidad – eran ellos dos, siéntate conmigo te explicare por que Inuyasha luce así, - y agrego con mucha más seriedad – siempre que me prometas que nunca se lo contaras a nadie._

- _Lo prometo – le respondí con la misma seriedad_

_Y durante toda la noche me lo contó, se que es muy importante que nadie sepa que fue lo que paso esa noche y por eso ni siquiera lo escribiré, pero lo que me hizo pensar es que Kagome sama debía ser una gran mujer, las parejas entre youkai y humanos son muy extrañas y lo son mucho más con un hanyou por que existe el tabú de que estos son inestables y no tiene control de su cuerpo o su mente, y puede ser que así sea en muchos, los hemos visto antes, pero… Inuyasha sama… bien yo siempre he pensado que es mucho más humano de youkai a pesar de que el intente demostrar lo contrario lo que es aun más extraño, y aun así Kagome sama ha estado a su lado._

_Los envidio mucho, la verdad sea dicha los envidio mucho, un amor como el que ellos han compartido todos estos años es digno de admirarse, quizá yo nunca encuentre alguien que me quiera tanto como ellos dos se quieren, pero estaré feliz de poder tener al menos un poquito de él._

_Esta noche elevare una oración al cielo para que el amor que Inuyasha sama y Kagome sama se tienen nunca se acabe…_

- ¿Qué pasa?

La voz de Kagome trajo a tierra a Inuyasha de pronto, ella tenía un quita polvo en las manos y lo miraba con curiosidad.

Mei los había visto, cierto Sango y Miroku les habían dicho muchas veces que se ocultaran mejor, pero cuando el deseo los alcanzaba lo ultimo importante había sido el lugar, cuando había sido, imposible saberlo, casi siempre durante esa noche hacían el amor por que él lo necesitaba, la mejor manera de no sentir el temor y la ansiedad por su transformación, era aquella, que ellos dos se hicieran uno. Y también por el deseo de darle un bebe, pero para su mala suerte la luna nueva era justo el periodo en que ella menos fértil era.

Regresó a su presente y vio Kagome que aun lo miraba interrogante.

- ¿Cuantos años crees que Mei tendría en ese momento? – dijo con curiosidad, en sus historias nunca se reflejaba a su misma, por lo regular los diarios hablaban de lo que tenía a su alrededor y rara vez la incluían, estos eran mucho más relatos de la época, más bien un relato de ellos dos que un diario propiamente dicho.

- La verdad no lo se – dijo deteniendo sus labores analizándolo un momento – pero no debió ser muy grande por la impresión que se llevo al verlos – dijo con tranquilidad – pensé que sentirías más curiosidad por lo que le pasaba a Inuyasha esa noche que por lo que Mei había visto.

- Ya sabes lo que dicen de la violencia y el sexo – le respondió con una sonrisa picara.

Kagome soltó una carcajada e Inuyasha no pudo si no seguirla no importaba cuanto la escuchara aun sentía que su alma brincaba cuando la escuchaba reír.

- Bueno hay ciertas leyendas que dicen que los youkai perro pierden la mayor parte de sus poderes en la luna nueva – dijo sentándose a su lado en una silla a la derecha de donde él estaba mirándolo tratando de que la explicación que le daba fuera clara – se supone que estos aumentaban también su poder durante la luna llena, así que deduciendo, como Inuyasha era solo medio demonio, pienso que el perdía del todo sus poderes y puede que también su apariencia cambiara esa noche.

- ¿Eso crees? – dijo mirándola directo a los ojos.

- Si – dijo sin apartar su mirada – no es casualidad que en las historias que le contaba su abuela a Mei algunas mencionan constantemente lo difícil que había resultado cierta pelea durante la luna nueva.

- Tiene lógica – dijo un poco más cerca de ella.

Como siempre pasaba era Kagome la primera que se daba cuenta de lo cerca que estaban, era casi como un tic, se preguntaba si Inuyasha tenía la misma costumbre con todas las personas que hablaba, él entraba dentro de tu espacio personal antes de que pudieras darte cuenta, ella se recogió en su asiento y con esfuerzo separó su mirada.

- ¿Te hago una pregunta y no te molestas? – dijo mirando lo que fuera menos su rostro.

- Solo hay un modo de averiguarlo – dijo también enderezado en su asiento.

- Tú – solo en ese momento lo vio de reojo y sonrió – ¿Por que te sonrojaste?

Inuyasha abrió los ojos enormes, ¡se había sonrojado! No lo podía creer, estaba seguro que hacía siglos que no se sonrojaba.

Pero ciertamente que Mei los hubiera visto a los dos desnudos en medio del campo y que él ni siquiera lo hubiera notado lo perturbaba, perdía toda su percepción cuando era luna nueva y estar con Kagome era aun más absorbente.

- Solo… - no sabía que debía responder y ella era terriblemente buena detectando mentiras –bueno, pensé en Mei.

Kagome solo sonrió y se levantó alejándose un par de pasos para seguir limpiando.

Se detuvo un momento cuando lo pensó con atención, Inuyasha durante la luna nueva se parecía mucho a este Inuyasha que leía tras de ella, su largo cabello negro… siempre como un joven de no más de 20 años con un cuerpo atlético y muy apuesto, solo el color de los ojos seguía siendo el mismo…

Agito su cabeza para espantar el pensamiento, era una locura en el caso de que Inuyasha hubiera realmente existido eso había sido hacía 5oo años.

Pero Wow imaginar que por allí hubiera un hombre con esa capacidad de amar, con alegría sería su Kagome.

- Kami sama, en que estoy pensando – dijo solo para si.

- Y ¿En que es lo que estas pensando? – le pregunto Inuyasha, se supone que él no debía poder escuchar su suspiro pero no soporto la curiosidad.

- En… - él lucía tan divertido allí en la silla como si de verdad lo supiera, no se imaginaba preguntándole "¿si tú eres como el Inuyasha de los papiros y podrías amarme como a esa Kagome?" - es casi la hora de la comida, iré a ver si puedo ayudar a mamá, vendré a avisarte cuando este listo.

- Esta bien Kagome.

Y así sin más dejó el quita polvo y salió de la biblioteca para ir a la casa.

Si Inuyasha no luciera como lo hacia estaría casi asustada, es decir los chicos extraños que van siguiendo a una chica por todos lados y tiene su casa tapizada con sus fotografías y que la miraban desde las esquinas con binoculares, lucían pálidos, sin chiste y bueno poco agraciados, los chicos que lucían como Inuyasha tenían si querían una cita cada noche con una chica diferente casi casi sin buscarla.

La cosa era que desde hacia un mes que Inuyasha había aparecido en el atrio del templo se había convertido como en una parte más del lugar.

No había podido averiguar demasiado de él, era una persona increíblemente reservada de una plática fácil pero muy reservada en los aspectos más íntimos.

Sabía que era rico, bueno eso no tenía que preguntárselo, conducía un **2010** Chevrolet **Corvette Grand**, color rojo, ella sabía de autos por que la velocidad le encantaba, moría de ganas por pedirle dar una vuelta pero aun no podía hacerlo. Vestía siempre ropa de marca, lucía relajado y cómodo siempre en jeans y playeras o camisas de moda pero había paseado por suficientes centros comerciales para saber que las prendas venían de los mejores almacenes.

Sabía que era huérfano, pero no sabía quienes eran su familia adoptiva salvo por lo que había dicho que eran los McKeltar y que Vivian en Escocia ¿Tendría hermanos? ¿Habría alguien más de su familia sanguínea? ¿Tendría buenas relaciones con su familia adoptiva? Pero eran cosas que tampoco se atrevía a preguntarle.

Sabía que también estaba esperando los resultados de la universidad de Tokio pero aun no sabía sobre que especialidad. De hecho ni siquiera sabía si tenía la edad correcta para la universidad lucía tan joven. No podía tener más de 20 años.

Salvo eso, no sabía mucho más, él era el que ya sabía un montón de cosas de ella y su familia, se había metido al bolsillo a su padre con una facilidad pasmosa cuando demostró un desmedido deseo de aprender de las tradiciones de la familia y era un caballero con su madre lo que también había servido para que ella lo adorara, tenía tiempo incluso de sentarse a jugar videojuegos con Souta, ¡vaya! Incluso buyo lo quería.

La única que no podía aceptarlo aun del todo era ella, ¿Por qué este perfecto extraño un día había aparecido en sus vidas y la miraba a ella así? Con esos ojos dorados que cada vez que la miraban fijamente ella solo quería saltar sobre él y comérselo a besos.

Eso sobre todas las cosas era lo que más extraño se le hacia.

Bien era guapísimo, cada vez que lo veía eso era como una pedrada, pero ella no era del tipo de chicas que hacia eso.

- ¡Pero no es toda mi culpa, la culpa la tiene él por ser tan lindo y tener esa mirada, solo eso!

- ¿Con quien hablas Kagome?

Kagome miró a su mamá delante de ella con una sonrisa tranquila como siempre tenía.

- ¿Lo hice de nuevo verdad? – dijo sonrojada Kagome.

- ¿Pensar en voz alta? – le preguntó su mamá en forma retórica – si hija, lo hiciste de nuevo.

Kagome agachó aun más la mirada, ¡Por favor que no le preguntara de quien estaba hablando!

- Pero por mi no te preocupes – dijo divertida – más bien cuida que Inuyasha no te escuche, para ningún chico es bueno que una le diga esas cosas a menos de que ya sean novios.

- ¡Yo no estaba hablando de Inuyasha! – negó enseguida.

- ¿A no? Y entonces ¿De quien? – le preguntó de la forma más gentil.

Allí estribaba el problema ella no le podía mentir a su mamá era prácticamente imposible para ella. Ella era como un polígrafo andante en todos esos años nunca había dicho una mentira de la que su mamá no descubriera la verdad.

- No me lo digas si no quieres – le dijo su madre con aire de complicidad – pero estoy segura que es de él de quien hablabas y no te culpo, Inuyasha kun es un muchacho muy lindo.

- Mamá…

- Iba a avisarles que la comida ya está lista, ¿Por qué no le dices que se limpie antes de sentarse a comer? Tantas horas allí leyendo deben tenerlo lleno de polvo.

- Está bien mamá.

Su mamá entró de nuevo a la casa y Kagome se enfiló de nuevo a la biblioteca, entró, pero Inuyasha ya no estaba allí, los papiros estaban guardados en su lugar correcto pero el joven ya no estaba. Salio de la habitación y lo buscó con la mirada, caminó en el patio hasta que lo vio parado a un lado del goshimboku, estaba parado justo delante del gran árbol por adentro de la barrera con una palma puesta contra el tronco. Ella se acercó para alcanzarlo pero de pronto sintió un escalofrió, cerró los ojos y en su mente tan claro como el agua pudo verlo.

Allí en medio de un montón de enredaderas el joven de cabello blanco, como muerto y con una flecha en el pecho, pudo verse a si misma acercarse al joven durmiente y examinarlo de cerca, orejas de perro sobre su cabeza y un kimono antiguo rojo.

Cuando abrió los ojos perdió la fuerza de sus piernas y se arrodilló en el piso.

- Kagome…

En un segundo Inuyasha estaba junto a ella, dentro de los papiros Mei había hablado de los ritos que Kagome y las demás mujeres de la aldea hacían para protección y había sentido nostalgia así que había guardado todo e ido a ver el árbol, cuando sintió la presencia de Kagome dejo que ella lo alcanzara, pero cuando la vio caer al piso corrió a ella.

- Estás bien.

- Si – dijo la chica solo un poco aturdida – creo que… no lo se en realidad nunca me había mareado así de pronto.

- Ven.

Ni tardo ni perezoso Inuyasha la había levantado del piso en sus brazos y la chica enseguida quiso apartarse, pero por algún motivo no lo hizo.

- No tienes por que hacer eso – dijo habiendo ya colgado sus manos detrás de su cuello – Inuyasha.

- Ya lo se Kagome – dijo sin ninguna intención de soltarla – siempre lo dices.

Kagome se quedó helada en ese momento "siempre lo dices" que había querido decir con eso, era demasiado extraño.

- Nunca me has llevado en volandas antes ¿no pude haberlo dicho?

- Tu – Ghezzz incluso a veces el olvidaba que está no era la misma Kagome, con la que había convido hacia siglos – tú siempre estás diciendo que no debo hacer esto o aquello, a eso me refería.

- Oh – dijo con cierto escepticismo, pero ¿A que más se podía referir?

Llegaron a su casa para su mayor embarazo con ella todavía en los brazos de él, su madre enseguida los siguió hasta la sala donde la bajo.

- ¿Tiene un poco de jugo de naranja señora Higurashi? – se dirigió a su madre de inmediato que lucía angustiada parada a su lado.

- Si.

- No creo que sea nada grave – ella no olía enferma después de todo y él recordaba a la perfección como olía Kagome cuando estaba enferma – debió ser solo el calor, algo fresco y dulce le hará muy bien.

- Enseguida lo traigo.

Y su mamá los dejó solos, tenía lógica lo que decía pero no que viera eso en su cabeza en un momento.

- El calor también suele provocar alucinaciones ¿Verdad? – dijo Kagome más que para Inuyasha para ella.

- ¿Alucinaciones? – preguntó con curiosidad.

- No me hagas caso – dijo avergonzada, no podía explicarle.

- Dímelo… - le ordenó.

Kagome lo miro con curiosidad parecía demostrar verdadera curiosidad por lo que había dicho y de alguna manera aquella voz autoritaria no daba tregua a desobedecer.

- ¿Recuerdas que se supone que según la leyenda Inuyasha había sido sellado en el goshimboku? – le preguntó Kagome.

- Si – respondió.

- Lo vi – dijo sin mirarlo a la cara, no sabía que era lo que pensaría de ella – lo acabo de ver allí sellado en el árbol, solo que… no era él.

- Si no era el – pregunto con suma curiosidad a quien veía en el árbol donde él había estado sellado – ¿Quién era?

- Alguien… – dijo mirando la mesa delante de ella – alguien que conocí hace mucho mucho tiempo, bueno eso creo.

- Kagome – entró su mamá con dos vasos llenos de zumo de naranja – toma esto, Inuyasha tú también bebe uno, has estado en el sol lo mismo que ella.

- Gracias – dijo tomando los dos vasos, le extendió uno a Kagome y conservo el otro.

- Descansen un poco y siéntense a cenar está bien – le dijo a ambos.

- Claro mamá – le respondió Kagome tomando de su vaso.

- Gracias señora Higurashi.

Su madre se alejó de ellos dirigiéndose a la cocina, ambos se quedaron callados un momento. Kagome estaba deseando que la conversación terminara allí, pero la mirada de soslayo que le dedico Inuyasha le dijeron que no era así, en cuanto Inuyasha se termino el jugo avanzó de nuevo.

- ¿Por que dices que así lo crees? – pregunto sin demasiados rodeos.

- ¿Te ha dicho alguien que eres terriblemente curioso? – dijo ella no queriendo ceder. Él nunca hablaba de su vida privada por que iba a hacerlo ella.

Inuyasha conocía bien a Kagome, al menos había conocido muy bien a la que paso más de 50 años a su lado, desconfiaba no cedería nada si no tenía algo a cambio.

- Si – dijo recogiendo los vasos para ponerlos en la mesa de café – Jessy me lo decía todo el tiempo.

Kagome sintió un escalofrió. ¿Jessy? Su novia, su mejor amiga ¿Quién era Jessy? Nunca la había mencionado antes.

- ¿Jessy? – pregunto sin poder disimular su curiosidad.

- _Qui pro quo _Kagome. – dijo con una sonrisa, oh si, habían pasado 400 años y aun podía leerla como a la palma de su mano.

_Qui pro quo_, Kagome lo miro atentamente, ósea si ella respondía él también.

- Lo que pasa es que conocí a esa persona después de un momento un poco… traumático quizás es mucho decir, solo un gran susto – explico sin darle demasiados detalles - y como era una persona muy extraña me sigo preguntando si era un apersona real o solo la imagine.

- ¿Extraña? – preguntó Inuyasha.

- Si, Cabello blanco, ojos dorados, orejas de perro, ¿captas?

Inuyasha abrió los ojos enormes, sería posible que Kagome recordara la ocasión que le había salvado del accidente.

- Ni siquiera me dijo su nombre – dijo un poco extrañada por la expresión de Inuyasha cuando lo había descrito, quizás si lo conocía – le pregunte su nombre y me dijo que se llamaba Kinyin – espero a ver alguna reacción más ante el nombre, pero no vio nada – en realidad yo misma le pregunte si es era su nombre y me dijo que si, creo que se le hizo fácil decirme que si, era una niña, oro y plata fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente al verlo, pero nunca lo volví a ver así que quizás solo lo imagine, nadie más que yo lo vio.

- Oh – dijo sin preguntar nada mas

- _Qui pro quo – _pregunto está vez, preparada mentalmente para cualquier respuesta.

- Jessica McKeltar – respondió sin rodeos – es la hermana de Collin. Ellos fueron quienes me adoptaron en Escocia.

- ¿Dos hermanos? – preguntó confundida, se supone que solo parejas de casados pueden llevar a cabo adopciones.

- Veras las familias en Escocia son muy diferentes – le aclaro al ver su confusión, en todos lados era igual, había tenido que salvar un montón de baches legales por ese mismo hecho, mucho más cuando se supone que él era el nieto del Inuyasha que habían adoptado Collin y Jessica – son Clanes, dentro de los clanes viven padres, abuelos, nietos, sobrinos, pero solo hay una sola cabecera, una sola persona en la que recae el liderazgo del clan, todo el clan McKeltar en la época que me adoptaron estaba a cargo de Collin y de los hijos que tuviera Jessica.

- Vaya – dijo con las cosas más claras – y ¿Tienes comunicación con ellos?

- No – dijo con cierta pena – ambos ya murieron.

- Cuanto los siento – dijo con sinceridad.

- Gracias – dijo sin más – aunque nunca lo llegue a ver como a mis padres, fueron mucho más como mis hermanos.

- Y ¿Con los hijos de ellos?

- Collin no tuvo hijos y si, tuve alguna relación con la descendencia de Jessica pero nunca fue realmente cercana.

- Ya veo – dijo imaginando al pequeño viviendo con los hijos sanguíneos – seguramente ellos pensarían que les querías quitar el cariño de su madre, ya sabes como son los niños.

Él no respondió, por que no le quería decir mentiras. En realidad los hijos de Jessica lo habían querido tanto como él a ellos, les enseñó a pelear con la espada ya que el esposo de Jessy era más erudito que guerrero. Eran con los nietos y los bisnietos que habían perdido comunicación, Christopher, Maguie, Chistian, Collen, hasta donde sabía eran los descendientes vivos que estaban en Escocia en ese momento.

- Me parece – dijo desviando la platica de él – que la persona que viste esa vez se parece a…

- Inuyasha – dijo sin más – digo al Inuyasha de la leyenda – aclaró – si lo se, pero a esa edad yo nunca había leído las historias, me dejaron leerlas hasta que tuve 12 años y no me sintiera asustada por la sangre la violencia o entendiera el romance.

- ¿No crees que pudiste escucharla de tu madre, o tu padre o incluso tu abuelo? – dijo racionalizando el hecho.

- Si, lo se. Por eso te he dicho que no estoy segura si lo imagine o fue real –de pronto se dio cuenta que de nuevo se habían colgado platicando, debían ir a la mesa a cenar, además el instinto le decía que él no iba a decir nada más de él, y ella no quería seguir hablando de aquello – no importa, realmente no importa.

- Te sientes mejor – dijo entendido que ella estaba dando por terminada la platica.

- Si.

- ¿Vamos a comer? – dijo animado.

- Si.

La tomó de la mano para ayudarla a levantarse y se mantuvo a su lado mientras avanzaban a la cocina.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Esa noche una vez en la cama Kagome se quedó mirando largamente el techo. Había demasiadas cosas en su cabeza y eso nunca habían sido buenas noticias, Rina siempre decía que pensar demasiado puede causar que el cerebro se fría y no sirva para nada.

Aunque también solía pensar de niña que cuando tus papas te daban brócoli era por un insano deseo de deshacerse de ellos, obligándolos a comer esas cosas tan amargas y ellos en venganza huyeran de casa.

Bien. Finalmente había terminado saliendo al tema Kingin con Inuyasha y no había habido ninguna reacción, por un momento cuando lo había descrito él se había sorprendido pero cuando había dicho su nombre no había habido ninguna reacción.

Quizás después de todo tenía razón y solo había sido producto de su imaginación, y en realidad no había existido más que en su cabeza, ese día debió echarse a andar en estado de shock y su cabeza había inventado una bonita historia para no sentirse tan impactada por lo que había visto, un accidente automovilístico no era algo que una niña de 8 años debiera ver. Después de algún tiempo había buscado en los periódicos la nota para recordar el día y en el reportaje decía que uno de los conductores no lo había logrado, pero en ningún lado la mencionaban a ella, como si no hubiera estado siquiera en ese lugar.

Pero había estado, ella lo había visto.

Kingin había sido una imagen persistente en su cabeza durante todos esos años, no antes, después de ese día, fantaseaba todo el tiempo con ese joven de cabello plateado, ojos dorados y orejas de perro.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo pensó lo que le había dicho Inuyasha, quizás ella había puesto esa imagen en su cabeza y en las características que habían distinguido al joven que la había salvado había puesto las de Inuyasha. Pero si así era ¿Por qué no le había puesto Inuyasha? ¿Por qué no solo lo había visto y sabido quien era? Podía ser verdad que ella hubiera escuchado las historias sin leerlas primero… y todos sus sueños…

Desde la época en que le habían permitido leer los papiros que Mei ella había tenido un montón de fantasías, dormida y despierta, en sus sueños siempre se veía en peligrosas y excitantes aventuras junto con Kingin, acompañados por una joven con un hiraikotsu y un monje budista, en sus sueños ellos dos atravesaban por peligros que solo podían pasar en su imaginación, peleaban con mujeres ciempiés, hombres polilla, lobo que podían hablar, y el peor de todos Naraku, un hombre que no sabía que era exactamente pero era espantoso.

Cuando despertaba se asustaba de la intensidad y claridad de sus sueños, podía recordarlos a la perfección al día siguiente como si fueran, más que sueños, recuerdos.

Pero eso era imposible… pero habían sido siempre tan reales.

Cuando tenía 14 años había tenido un sueño donde Kingin le había quitado la virginidad en una cabaña en medio de la nieve, había sido todo lo tierno que podía haber sido, llenándola de besos y diciéndole una y otra vez lo mucho que la amaba, que durante años había deseado esto, que nunca la dejaría que estarían para siempre juntos, que nadie nunca más la tocaría si no era el. Y ella por dentro estaba deseosa de justamente eso de pertenecerle, de que jamás hubiera a nadie más que la amara del modo que lo hacia el, posesivo, elemental, pero con todas las fuerzas de su alma.

Había despertado buscando en su cama, había mirado por la ventana esperando verlo entrar por allí, cuando nada pasaba se había sentido increíblemente sola.

Supo ese día que lo amaba, no importaba si solo lo había visto un solo día de su vida, había sido después una constante en sus sueños, lo quería por que dentro de su ensueños él la quería a ella y nadie más, nunca podría quererla así. No sabía como, solo lo sabía, lo daba por sentido como que amanecía y anochecía en el mismo día, cada día.

Durante todo ese tiempo ningún otro chico le había hecho sentir lo que ella sentía por Kingin, todos le parecían infantiles y poca cosa en comparación y no podía evitarlo, es decir ella sabía que tenía que darle la oportunidad a alguno pero apenas la idea pasaba por su cabeza no lograba que se asentara.

Kingin tenía una forma de mirarla dentro de sus sueños que la había sentir única en el mundo, no importaba que estuviera haciendo o donde estuvieran él la miraba como si fuera la mujer más hermosa del mundo, la más valiente, la más especial, y jamás nunca nadie fuera de sus sueños la miraba así, como poder competir con eso.

Hasta este momento….

Cuando Inuyasha la miraba, era como si mirara a una persona sumamente querida para él, pero apenas y se conocían, la profundidad de sus ojos dorados, la forma en la que sonreía cuando lo hacia ella, como su todo lo que necesitara es que ella lo hiciera para que él pudiera hacerlo.

No era tonta, sabía perfectamente que él se sentía atraído por ella tanto como ella por él, pero apenas y se conocían, por más que ella había querido indagar en la vida de él, Inuyasha tenía sus reservas para un montón de temas, podían hablar de muchas cosas pero cuando quería indagar sobre su pasado el siempre terminaba cambiando el tema. Lo que había dicho hoy de su familia parecía apenas la punta del iceberg.

Inuyasha McKeltar. El Internet había respondido que… oh había sido el dueño de un montón de empresas de todo tipo de ramos, que había hecho la mayor parte de su fortuna dentro de la bolsa de valores que debía haber manejado desde muy joven, todo su dinero tenía moviéndose desde hacia 30 años. No decía por quien, pero como Inuyasha ni siquiera nacía seguramente por abogados, y apoderados y demás personas por el estilo. Los McKeltar era una familia muy rica que venia desde el medioevo en Escocia, una parte de esa fortuna había sido dada al joven Inuyasha y la había hecho crecer hasta hacerlo un de los hombres más ricos en Estados Unidos. Pero el último año el joven empresario había sorprendido a todos vendiendo todo lo que estuviera a su nombre y después desaparecido del mapa.

Bien no desaparecido en realidad solo estaba en una colonia realmente pequeña de Tokio investigando sobre sus antepasados.

En ningún lado hablaba de asuntos ilegales, todo lo que era suyo lo había ganado y heredado de su familia, quizás solo había querido cambiar su vida y había decidido empacar e ir a donde se suponía pertenecía. No parecía el típico chico nacido en la opulencia que creía que solo por eso tenía el derecho de hacer lo que quisiera y romper cualquier tipo de regla, eso era bueno.

De hecho mientras más lo conocía más sentía como si solo su cuerpo fuera joven, era un caballero, con viejas costumbres que debió aprender en Escocia, una tierra antigua podía hacer a un hombre antiguo aunque solo tuviera 20 años.

Como deseaba solo cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por el sueño y dejar de pensar, necesitaba hablar con alguien para que al menos sus pensamientos no le frieran la cabeza solo a ella.

Al día siguiente era por fin domingo y Rina venia al templo, quizás ella sabría que decirle.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

- ¡Que valor! – dijo la joven sumamente divertida.

- ¿Es todo lo que vas a decir? – dijo hasta cierto punto molesta.

Apenas la joven de larga cabellera castaña vestida también de sacerdotisa había llegado al templo esa mañana Kagome la había abordado, Rina había esperado que estuviera deseosa de sus historias de viaje pero había ido a la yugular hablándole del recién llegado al templo y de todas las cosas que había podido observar de él, espero una respuesta más entusiasta de su mejor amiga. Bien entusiasta había sido, solo más útil.

- Kagome – dijo la chica mirándola con sus dos profundos ojos castaños y divertidos – he visto largas filas de chicos que han intentado llamar tu atención por todos los medios, solo falto alguno que saltara frente a un auto solo para que lo vieras y quizás ni así lo hubiera logrado, vienes hoy y me dices que finalmente uno lo ha hecho. Solo me pregunto ¿Qué ha tenido que hacer para lograrlo?

"Solo tener los ojos correctos" quiso decir pero eso desataría una tanda de preguntas que no podría detener en horas.

- ¿Cuándo lo voy a conocer? – dijo emocionada la chica, si había logrado llamar su atención debía tener algo muy especial, su amiga era terriblemente exigente con los hombres, debía ser una pieza de hombre.

- En cualquier momento – respondió sin más – no debe tardar en llegar los últimos domingos ha estado viniendo apenas y los primeros turistas llegan para ayudar.

- ¿Cuantos domingos?

- Los últimos 3 sin falta.

- Caray y tenían que ser los 3 domingos en que yo tenía que pasar fuera – dijo molesta – Hokaido fue divertido, pero habría valido la pena perdérselo.

Kagome apenas y detuvo su risa, durante los últimos dos años Rina se había quejado cada fin de semana que nunca salía a ningún lado, que sus padres ahorraban para las vacaciones perfectas pero que nunca llegaban así que no podían ser tan perfectas. Habían pasado dos semanas en Hokaido, el sol, la arena y la comida de mar había mandado una postal hacia una semana diciendo que estaba instalada en el paraíso.

- Kagome chan… - la llamo Rina sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Ella volteó a ver a su mejor amiga después de un momento, había adoptado una expresión sumamente sería de pronto.

- ¿Si?

- Dime que no vas a salir corriendo de nuevo – dijo con el mayor tacto posible, Kagome así era, apenas y veía que un chico intentaba hacerle la corte ella lo despachaba a veces pensaba sin siquiera darse cuenta, era la primera vez desde que la conocía eso ya hacia 8 años que veía que sentía atracción por algún chico.

- Yo nunca he salido corriendo – rebatió enseguida.

- Oh si que lo has hecho, aunque igual no creo que te hayas dado cuenta, pero mírate – dijo apuntando con sus manos a ella – Kami, tenemos la misma edad y yo ya me he enamorado por lo menos 3 veces y tu vas cero vs. cero, eres preciosa, cada chico que conozco ha querido estar contigo antes que cualquier otra chica que estuviera delante de ti, incluida yo y a todos y cada uno los has despachado.

- Yo me he enamorado…

- Si – la interrumpió – de Kingin y sigo creyendo que solo es un personaje de tu imaginación.

Kagome se recargó en la pared detrás de ella, dos contra uno tenía que hacerle ver algo, Inuyasha pensaba lo mismo que Rina y seguro si se lo preguntara a alguna otra persona le diría lo mismo.

Pero… estaba tan enamorada de ese personaje en su imaginación.

El instinto le hizo voltear a ver la entrada del templo, allí estaba tal y como había esperado que estuviera, apenas entró y la miró y Kagome sintió que no deseaba correr como había dicho Rina, ella deseaba quedarse allí, deseaba que la alcanzara y que no la dejara ir a ningún lugar sin él. Eso la aterraba.

- KA-MI SA-MA… - deletreó con asombro Rina, cuando lo vio, allí parado; con jeans azules deslavados y camisa blanca de marca, la forma en que su amiga había mirado más allá había jalado su mirada al mismo jugar y lo vio allí, su cabello, su estatura, y… sus ojos – es divino.

Inuyasha avanzó hasta donde ellas estaban de pie, como cada domingo Kagome estaba allí con su traje de sacerdotisa sosteniendo una escoba en las manos y había alguien con ella, el aroma de esa persona se le hacia increíblemente familiar.

Olía como… ¿Sesshomaru?

- Inuyasha – saludó Kagome – ella es mi amiga Rina chan, ¿Recuerdas te conté de ella?

- Claro – dijo yendo donde la chica y la tomó de la mano, era la descendiente de Rin, lo que no acaba de entender era por que tenía el aroma de Sesshomaru, no era su descendiente, lejos de lo que muchos habían pensado Sesshomaru nunca había tocado a Rin aun cuando se había convertido en mujer, era su hija – mucho gusto.

- Por la expresión que tienes me parece lo contrario – dijo sin ningún rodeo la joven y hermosa chica.

- Lo siento – dijo de inmediato – es que te pareces muchísimo a otra persona que conocí hace tiempo.

- ¿Una chica linda, coqueta y completamente adorable? – preguntó guiñándole un ojo.

- Algo así – respondió con una sonrisa – por lo menos si tan desinhibida como tú.

Rina rió divertida, ¡wow encontrar un chico que siguiera su particular sentido del humor no era fácil de encontrar!

Mientras veía a Inuyasha y a Rina sonreír juntos Kagome sintió como se le hacia un nudo en el estomago, reconocía a la perfección el sentimiento y le era tan extraño que le molesto.

- Ya que Rina está aquí - dijo para entrar en la platica de los dos – supongo que querrás leer los relatos de Rin y Sesshomaru.

- Claro – respondió él.

- Sígueme _cowboy _yo misma te enseñare los papiros – dijo Rina sosteniéndolo de un brazo – están en japonés antiguo así que quizás tengas un par de problemas al leerlos, pero te seguiré tanto como pueda.

- No me esperaba nada menos de Sesshomaru – dijo sin pensar realmente lo que decía – complicando y encriptando todo lo posible las cosas.

- Que gracioso hablas como si lo hubieras conocido – dijo y volteó a ver a su amiga – ¿No te parece curioso Kagome?

- Si, claro – respondió sin demasiada emoción.

Sin voz solo para que Kagome leyeras su labios le dijo "si tú no lo quieres ¿Me lo puedo quedar?"

- ¡NO! – dijo Kagome enérgica y Rina casi saltó, soltó de inmediato a Inuyasha que miraba a ambas chicas confundo.

- Vamos Inuyasha – dijo desenredando su brazo – te mostrare los papiros.

Entraron en la pagoda y Kagome se quedo afuera, fría, mirando la puerta desconcertada, ¿De donde rayos había venido eso?

_Fin capitulo 5_

_29 de Marzo de 2009_

_2:05 p.m._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Nota de autora: Oh my… si, lo se, cuanto tiempo, a Dios gracias estoy juntando varios capítulos para poderlos publicar si no estaría atrasadísima y ustedes me odiarían.

Bien vamos amarrando cosas, descifrando ciertos aspectos, por lo pronto, si, Kagome tiene dentro de ella las memorias de la época antigua. Rina chan, la descendiente de Rin está en escena pero ¿Por qué tiene el aroma de Sesshomaru? No les puedo adelantar nada, solo les diré que los demás personajes Irán apareciendo poco a poco, y que las cosas se van a poner interesantes.

No me queda mas que agradecer a todas las eprsonas que estan leyendo la historia estoy mas que feliz con los stats y todos los reviews que han estado llegando finalmente llegamos a los 80 y no me lo puedo creer de una historia que apenas va en su 5 capitulos si llego a los 100 seria fantastico la verdad, la historia se extiende por 12 capitulos al menos a no ser que los planes cambios y se extienda un capitulo o dos mas pero nada es seguro, yo por lo pronto estoy mas que feliz, ¿¿¿creen que podamos llegar a los 10??? de verdad me volveria loca de alegria.

Quiero agradecer especialmente a: **Felicia** (si ya te habias tardado en aparecer), **lerinne, Iloveldess, Sakata-2, yelitza, sakurapauand, Arii, Peachilein, Sheccid Cullen, Zorion, Stratacciella, Otaku-SIG, Fabramo, Les-kane, Elizabeth, HanaHimeFC** que se han tomado muy amablemente en cada capitulo dejarme un review de verdad por ustedes es que la hstoria sigue en pie en especial ;)

**Si la historia te ha estado gustando ¡POR FAVOR! solo tienes que dar un pequeño clic en el boton de abajo de letras verdes me haras la persona mas feliz del mundo.**

Bueno sin más me despido,

si me buscan ya sabes donde pueden encontrarme

Shian shen

Mimi chan


	7. Capitulo 6: Reencuentros

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojos de Inuyasha Ahaaa v_v….aclarado esto aquí vamos._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**_ ASHITA NE NAREBA_**

**_Por Mimi chan_**

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**_Capitulo 6_**

**_Reencuentros_**

Cuando leyó el nombre en el inicio de la lista sintió de nuevo ese sentimiento de que de hecho era muy probable que estuviera siendo acosada.

Estaba en las puertas de las oficinas de inscripciones de la universidad de Tokio, era el día en que habían salido publicados los resultados de los exámenes y ahora que lo pensaba ¿Por qué no lo había visto durante el examen?

La mayoría de los estudiantes compraban los diarios y allí consultaban los resultados, pero ella quería verlo allí con el membrete de la prestigiada universidad en la cima de las largas listas y si, allí en el numero 134 a la mitad de la lista estaba ella Higurashi Kagome. Sintió tanta satisfacción, había temido un montón que tuviera que pasar años como tantos Ronin que tenían que hacer una y otra vez el examen pero ella lo había logrado a la primera, eso era un milagro.

Recorrió la lista para ver si alguna persona conocida había hecho el examen y se había quedado, no vio a nadie hasta el primer nombre que había.

Con la mejor calificación, un 99.98 estaba McKeltar Inuyasha. Había tenido el mejor tiempo y la mejor calificaron, para haber logrado eso debía haber tenido solo un error en todo el examen.

¿Por que no le había dicho que había hecho el mismo examen que ella? el día del examen habían asistido juntos y al terminar él la había esperado en el estacionamiento, aun en ese momento no se atrevió a preguntarle a que especialidad estaba entrando, le había dicho que el examen le había parecido sencillo y que lo había terminado rápido. No había sido simple, había sido todo menos simple, y justo ahora no estaba allí consultando su resultado, tan simple lo había creído que sabía que lo pasaría y nada más que con la mejor calificación.

Se sentía, violenta. Mucho en el examen había sido historia del Japón, se supone que él no conocía la historia de Japón, siempre estaba lleno de preguntas para ella de las cosas que se supone no entendía.

¡Pero las entendía! ¡Mejor que ella de hecho!

Tomó una de las copias donde estaban impresos los resultados y regresó al auto donde Inuyasha la esperaba.

- Toma – le extendió la hoja apenas lo vio – tú… tú… gran mentiroso.

Sin esperar más le arrojó la hoja al regazo y echó a andar, se sentía como una completa tonta, él había estado jugando con su ego, se había sentido tan complacida cuando él le hacia preguntas de esto y aquello cosas que ella pensó que no sabía, se sentía útil y cómoda explicándole.

- Kagome espera – Inuyasha llegó hasta donde estaba ella – ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Qué pasa? Que te has estado divirtiendo de lo lindo a mis costillas eso es lo que pasa, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que harías el examen para historia? ¡Por qué fingías que no sabias de la historia de Japón cuando es obvio con tu calificación perfecta que la sabes!

Estaba atrapado, lo sabía, no sabía que debería responderle, que lo hacia únicamente para pasar tiempo con ella, que lo mirara a los ojos, que recordara otra vez que los dos se amaban con locura.

- Kagome…

- Dime Inuyasha – dijo al chica sumamente molesta enfrentándolo con sus ojos directamente en los suyos – ¿Qué vas a inventar?

- No voy a inventar nada, voy a ser sincero de una vez.

Ella se sintió de nuevo atraída por esa sinceridad en su voz, había aprendido a lo largo de esos dos meses con él que de algún modo ella podía adivinar cuando ocultaba algo, cuando estaba siendo solo amable y cuando mentía.

- Escucha Kagome – suspiró profundamente – si yo hubiera llegado a tu casa diciendo que estaba buscando información y me hubiera presentado sabiendo un montón de cosas, me hubieras… ¿me hubieran prestado la mitad de la atención que lo hicieron?

Kagome lo pensó de veras, eso pasaba a menudo, llegaban profesores de universidades en todo Japón a estudiar algunas de las reliquias que había en el templo desde la época de las guerras civiles, todos en trajes sobrios con una secretaria al lado y mirando a todos por debajo de los hombros a pesar de que les estaban haciendo un favor.

- Tengo conocimientos, claro que los tengo, pero no quise llegar a tu casa como un erudito, me he topado con demasiadas personas en mi vida que me tratan diferente por que asumen que lo soy, pero no lo soy – "no al menos de la manera en que ellos lo piensan".

- ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué eres rico?

- Tú no tienes idea de lo que el dinero le hace a una persona, todos pretender sacar algún beneficio de ti cuando saben quien eres, si yo hubiera llegado a pompa y música a tu casa el rumor de mi estadía en Japón se hubiera regado como la pólvora, aun lo puede hacer por mi ingreso a está universidad pero me arriesgare.

Kagome lo miró a los ojos, estaba siendo sincero, pero aun así, no era todo.

- No me estás diciendo todo Inuyasha.

Inuyasha la tomó por los brazos "Por que quiero estar contigo, pero que no quiero que nada rompa el encanto de estar de nuevo a tu lado"

- Quería un lugar donde ser bienvenido Kagome – dijo con sinceridad, habían pasado al menos 100 años desde que se había sentido bienvenido en algún lugar, desde que había dejado la montaña Keltar y su clan atrás – he vagado mucho Kagome, por tanto tiempo que lo he sentido como un siglo, solo quería llegar a un lugar y que nadie me mirara como un extraño, cuando llegue a tu casa y te vi a ti… y a tu familia tan calida y unida, quise solo un poco de eso para mi, ¿Es tan malo eso?

Kagome no supo que decir, la verdad era que sentía como Inuyasha estaba desnudando su alma ante ella, era completamente real lo que le decía, podía casi sentirlo, tocarlo, cuenta soledad se sentía en él y por primera vez hizo lo que tanto había estado deseando hacer.

Lo abrazó.

Inuyasha se sorprendió un poco cuando Kagome lo rodeó con sus brazos y enterró su cabeza en su pecho, sintió que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho en cualquier momento, durante todo ese tiempo con ella solo había deseado que Kagome hiciera justo lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento, justo de ese modo, solo calida y sincera como siempre había sido para el, como siempre había deseado que alguien lo sostuviera pero en todo ese tiempo, solo había sido ella la que transmitiera ese sentimiento de bienvenida, de pertenencia y de paz que sentía cuando ella lo rodeaba hizo lo que siempre había hecho, lo que durante 400 años había anhelado hacer casi como respirar, la abrazó a su vez, recargó su cabeza en la de ella y aspiró profundamente, lirios y orquídeas salvajes le llenaron las fosas nasales y sintió de nuevo ganas de llorar, tan agradecido de que le permitieran una vez más hacer algo como eso cuando había creído siempre que nunca más lo haría.

Kagome se quedó allí por minutos que le parecieron largos, y cortos al mismo tiempo, sintió dentro de su pecho, que este lugar, y este abrazo, la habían esperado desde siempre, era ilógico el pensamiento, no se conocían hacia más de dos meses, pero sentía muy adentro que Inuyasha había deseado este abrazo por mucho mucho tiempo y dejo que lo tuviera tanto como lo desaseara, la fuerza con la que la rodeaba aplastaba sus costillas con tanta fuerza que casi le hacia falta el aire pero no se quejo ni un momento, de alguna manera ella misma también necesitaba este abrazo, necesitaba por dentro darle esa calidez que él había estado pidiendo, este abrazo era tan… tan… familiar. La fuerza con la que la sostenía, el calor de su cuerpo, el aroma no de su colonia, había en el un aroma más elemental como de… agua y ceniza.

- Kagome… susurró Inuyasha emocionado.

Se voltearon a ver y sus ojos se hundieron en los del otro, allí en ese mar de oro y chocolate, había tantas cosas en los ojos del otro que era imposible poder leerlas todas, Kagome vio tan añoranza, tanto amor, tanto deseo, tanta paz y tanta pasión que no pudo apartar su mirada por más que lo deseaba, Inuyasha pudo ver su miedo, su anticipación y en un lugar muy enterrado donde él solía buscarlo, estaba la chispa de su amor, él estaba viendo a la otra Kagome en sus ojos, allí estaba, sin ningún error, sin lugar a dudas en sus ojos estaba su Kagome, llevó sus manos a su rostro y lo acunó con cuidado.

- Inu… Inuyasha – Kagome podía sentir hormigas en todo su cuerpo, mariposas en su estomago y gusanos en su cabeza, él la estaba sosteniendo como si… sería posible que la fuera a besar. Y ella iba a permitir que lo hiciera.

En ese preciso momento una bocina de automóvil rompió el encanto, estaba de pie al lado de un auto que estaba esperando que lo dejaran salir, fue Kagome quien primero reacciono, y se movió a un lado, Inuyasha apenas la pudo seguir.

- Kagome… yo…

- No, no digas nada Inuyasha – dijo sonrojada y confundida, no sabía que es lo que había pasado en ese momento, claro ella le atraía como un imán al polvo de acero, pero en esa mirada había habido muchísimo más que solo atracción, él le había cantado miles canciones de amor con solo esa mirada – te creo.

Inuyasha estuvo desconcertado algunos segundos antes de entender a que se refería, Kagome había vuelto al tópico inicial.

- Gracias – respondió alejándose un par de pasos de ella.

- Solo por favor, no vuelvas a… - le dio la espalda y camino al auto – darme sorpresas así, vamos a pasar aun más tiempo juntos del que creíamos y como amigos, te pido que al menos, cosas tan básicas como estás me las digas.

Amigos. Inuyasha sintió su corazón doler… la vi caminar hasta la puerta del pasajero del auto a esperar a que él abriera, por un momento, por un solo instante había sentido a su Kagome allí, si solo pudiera hacerla recordar… bien como amigos al menos deberían empezar. Camino hasta el auto y abrió la puerta del pasajero para ella.

- Lo prometo Kagome, - dijo con seriedad y la vio entrar al auto, el rodeó el vehiculo y entró a su lugar, echó a andar el motor – no más sorpresas.

- Vamos a casa – dijo sin dirigirle la mirada mientras el auto ya empezaba a andar – le prometí a Okasan que le daría las buenas nuevas enseguida.

- Si, vamos.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

La noche había caído ya en Tokio y las luces de la cuidad se había apagado, él estaba sentado sobre el techo del apartamento que ocupaba, dormía poco siempre lo había hecho, no necesitaba descansar más de 3 horas al día y aun así lo hacia a intervalos controlados, la mayor parte de los ruidos lo distraían, el ladrar de un perro, el ulular de una ambulancia, por eso no le gustaban las ciudades, pero cada vez había menos lugares deshabitados en todo el mundo.

Bien en fin, el tiempo en el que no lograba dormir lo usaba para pensar y tenía mucho en que pensar ahora.

Inuyasha no sabía si aquello había sido un avance o un paso atrás, desde aquel momento en que se habían abrazado en el estacionamiento de la escuela, Kagome se había mantenido aun más reservada con él de lo que había sido antes.

Estaba asustada, todo su miedo estaba impregnado por su piel como una segunda capa, él no había querido que eso pasara, había estado tratando de avanzar tan lentamente que empezaba a hacer mella dentro de él la desesperación, pero había esperado, por ella, por que ella no se sintiera justamente como se sentía ahora.

Pero toda su paciencia estaba pagándole mal.

¿No se suponía que era así como los humanos se conocían y se enamoraban?

En la montaña keltar era una cosa completamente diferente, las personas parecían solo con una mirada encontrar a su compañero adecuado y una vez que lo reconocían se arrojaban a un amor intenso y desenfrenado que hacia matrimonios de toda la vida llenos de niños, nietos y bisnietos en chicas no más allá de los 60 y hombres que podían seguir dándolos a los 70.

Y durante los años que había estado haciendo crecer el dinero que Collin y Jessica le habían heredado, había visto la mecánica en diferentes lugares del mundo, nunca se quedaba demasiado en ninguno por que las preguntas de por que un hombre se quedaba de la misma manera sin una sola arruga de más durante más de 10 años, más cuando no parecía mayor de 20. En esos viajes había visto en muchas culturas como los hombres y mujeres se relacionaban y unían sus vidas.

En todos había habido ritos y tradiciones diferentes, pero en todos había un común denominador, dos personas se conocían, se atraían y de ello se iniciaba una relación, de forma poco ortodoxa en algunos más que en otros, pero todos de la misma manera.

Allí había ido él, a conocer a Kagome y solo a ella, y era obvio que entre los dos había atracción, se leía en su movimiento, en su voz, en sus miradas a hurtadillas, en su aroma, pero algo la detenía siempre, por más que había hecho para llamar su atención no había podido hacerlo.

Que hacer, la primera vez todo había pasado antes que el siquiera pensara en ello, no habían pasado más de un mes juntos cuando ella había llorado por él y su aroma indiscutiblemente había dicho que ella se sentía atraída por él, pero en aquel tiempo era mucho más importante recuperar la perla de Shikon que pensar en la niña que suspiraba por él.

Tanto tiempo perdido.

¿Cómo había sido la primera vez, que habían hecho la primera vez de forma diferente que la había llevado de la mano a su corazón?

No lo sabía, para él había sido toda una serie de eventos que habían solidificado un sentimiento, su preocupación, su compañía su apoyo, cosas que nadie más había hecho. Además de su belleza y su valor y de tantas risas y buenos momentos así como malos y duros momentos compartidos, ella nunca se había ido, nunca lo había abandonado de buena gana. Por eso la amaba, por que ella era su hogar y su refugio.

¿Qué había sido para ella?

Miró el cielo y vio las primeras nubes coloreadas de sol y el aire olía por fin a aire de amanecer.

Estaba en casa de nuevo y no tenía llave de la puerta de entrada.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_Había este viento apacible y tranquilo que traía de algún lado el aroma de flores silvestres, no había un viento así en la época moderna, de algún modo, en su tiempo incuso en el campo olía diferente._

_Había escuchados sus pasos venir al pozo, nadie más que ellos dos y Sango o Miroku se acercaba demasiado al pozo, no sabía como pero sabía que era el, pero no levanto la vista, sintió el viento mesar su cabello y mantuvo su mirada pegada a su regazo._

- _Kagome…_

_Solo cuando él la llamó ella se animó a mirarlo de nuevo, había pensado solo unas horas antes si lo volvería a ver siquiera y allí estaba y se sentía contenta por poder hacerlo, era tan complicado lo que tenía que decir que no podía dejar a la alegría asentarse en su pecho, pero lo cierto era que se alegraba tanto de verlo._

_Él se acercó más y yo me levante del sitio en el pozo donde estaba sentada, tenía la decisión y el valor ahora, si le daba un solo momento para dudar no diría nada, tenía que hablar ahora._

- _Mientras estaba del otro lado, pensé mucho – no podía mirarlo me costaba mucho decirle esto a la cara, si deseaba escuchar se quedaría si no ella habría hecho lo que tenía que hacer – sobre ti, sobre Kikyou y sobre mi._

- _Kagome yo…_

- _Lo se… - baje aun más la mirada no quería recordar ese momento de nuevo – es por que entiendo tus sentimientos que pensé que no podía quedarme qui más tiempo._

- _Kagome – la interrumpió de nuevo – cuando te conocí, no podía confiar en nadie. Pero tú llorarte por mi, siempre estuviste a mi lado… por mi. Disfruto cuando estás aquí, me siento aliviado, sin embargo… no debo reír ni disfrutar las cosas, Kikyou – crispó sus manos – murió siguiéndome, tengo que arriesgar mi vida a cambio._

- _Si, no puedo competir con Kikyou, después de todo, por que yo… estoy viva._

_Lo había pensado mucho, no había mentido cuando le dijo que había pensado también en los sentimientos de Kikyou, si ella hubiera estado en el lugar de Kikyou, sabía que no hubiera tomado la misma decisión, ella habría vivido, habría peleado hasta el ultimo momento para no morir con ningún remordimiento, para no guardar ningún resentimiento para él a la siguiente vida y dejarlo atado por ello._

- _Kikyou y yo somos totalmente diferentes – dije sentadome de nuevo en el pozo – que aparentemente sea la reencarnación de Kikyou, también significa que NO soy Kikyou. Mi corazón es mi corazón – respiro profundamente, nunca había hecho esto, pero tampoco nunca había sentido esto antes – pero sabes, hay una cosa acerca de los sentimientos de Kikyou que entiendo… como yo, ella… quiere verte otra vez Inuyasha. _

_Sentí de nuevo el viento a mí alrededor, agradecí que cubriera mi cara por que no sabía como me veía y la verdad no quería averiguarlo._

- _Cuando me puse a pensar que Kikyou y yo compartimos el mismo sentimiento me sentí mas tranquila, quiero decir, que ambas deseamos permanecer a tu lado, fue por eso que me arme de valor y vine a verte._

_Lo voltee a ver entonces, en sus ojos se veía que quería decir algo, no lo mismo que a ultima vez pero algo, pero me pregunte si estaba listo para decirlo o yo para escucharlo._

- _Lo único que quiero, es permanecer a tu lado – me encorve tanto que el cabello lograba cubrir mis ojos, mi único punto de atención eran mis labios – no hay forma de que pueda olvidarme de ti._

_El viento siguió ondeando entre los dos creando un momento de silencio solo amortiguado por la hierba que era mecida por el viento, mi cabello en ondas empujado por la brisa, y el sonido de mi corazón._

- _Yo… – dijo de pronto con mayor determinación y lo voltee a ver, me levante de donde se encontraba sentada y camine a su lado, mi cabeza en alto, aguantando todo mi valor y coraje para esa pregunta - ¿Puedo permanecer a tu lado?_

- _En verdad… - dijo aun sin atreverse a mirarla – ¿te quedaras… conmigo?_

_Un rayo de luz se mezcló en el rostro de la chica de ojos marrones mientras asentía con la cabeza y le regalaba una sonrisa tranquila, aun amarga pero con una luz de esperanza._

_Ella lo miró al rostro, sus ojos ámbares que la habían cautivado. "Me di cuenta que no puedo romper el vinculo tan fuerte que te une a Kikyou, eso me quedo claro" las mariposas blancas volaban al ras del piso mientras pensaba con intensidad "pero sabes, hay algo que también descubrí, que nuestro encuentro no fue una simple coincidencia, mi deseo es que sigas con vida…" _

- _Acompáñame **Inuyasha**._

_Lo tome de la mano con determinación y lo hice caminar a mi lado, apreté su mano y recibí un apretón de vuelta como recompensa y me volteó ver con la misma expresión que yo lo miraba aunque sabia que no con el mismo sentimiento, yo sentía amor en esa mirada hacia él, pero no sabia definir que me era devuelto._

_"Lo único que realmente quiero es que seas muy feliz, no se que es lo que podría hacer por ti, pero mientras tanto, permaneceré a tu lado"_

Está vez no hubo sobresalto, abrió los ojos solo cuando un pálido rayo de sol se coló por su ventana, miró a su alrededor como si no supiera exactamente donde estaba, su cama, su buró, su escritorio, su reloj que marcaba las 9 de la mañana.

Se levantó y se sentó en la cama, desconcertada, no asustada, solo realmente desconcertada, no era la primera vez que tenía esos sueños, pero en todos aquellos ella sabía que no era ella, pero de alguna manera está vez se sentía como si fuera ella, era muy extraño de explicar pero era como si fuera ella pero al mismo tiempo como si fuera una persona diferente, como si ella tuviera una personalidad completamente distinta.

Pero está vez…

Además lo había llamado **Inuyasha**, él era **Kingin**, pero lo había llamado Inuyasha.

- Decididamente me estoy volviendo loca.

La chica se volvió a dejar caer en la cama y se cubrió los ojos con un brazo para atajar la luz del sol en su habitación, suspiró profundamente. Pero la cosa era aquí, si se estaba volviendo loca o la estaba volviendo loca Inuyasha…Kingin… el Inuyasha de las leyendas. Ojala y todos ellos fueran uno mismo así no se sentiría tan confundida.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

La universidad de Tokio era un sitio inmenso, al principio la había mirado con la admiración que todos los estudiantes universitarios la miran, con el deseo ferviente de estar allí, de intentar e intentar hasta lograrlo. Ahora la podía mirar como lo que era, alguien que ya pertenecía a ese lugar y caminar con satisfacción por los pasillos y salones, esto era tan bueno.

Habían bajado del auto para poder explorar un poco antes de su primera clase, había encontrado ya a un par de ex compañeros que la habían saludado felizmente y extendiendo las mismas felicitaciones que ella daba por poder entrar en el primer intento.

Cuando ya iba a su salón le había pedido a Inuyasha que la acompañara a la cafetería por una bebida cuando vio un rostro sumamente conocido.

- ¿Kouga…? – miró a un chico en particular con largo cabello castaño vestido de jeans y camiseta blanca, de pronto el joven la volteó a ver y la dio la bienvenida con dos ojos azules eléctricos y una sonrisa – ¡Kouga kun!

Inuyasha de pronto vio a la chica prácticamente correr de su lado profiriendo ese nombre que no había deseado volver a escuchar aun en otros 500 años. Solo para lanzarse a los brazos de un chico, no, no un chico, este aroma, nunca lo olvidaría tampoco.

Esto era… increíble, detestable, pero increíble. En youkai puro, en particular este aborrecible y maloliente youkai puro.

- Hola muñeca – dijo el chico recibiendo a la chica en brazos – ¿Lo lograste entonces?

- Si – dijo de lo más contenta – no puedo creerlo, ¿Qué haces aquí?

- También estudio aquí Kagome – respondió – entre a administración.

- Kess que gusto, y ¿te has mudado a Tokio?

- Sip.

Kagome volteó a ver a Inuyasha que estaba detrás de ella cuando escucho un… ¿gruñido? Lo miró con cara de muy poco amigos.

- Inuyasha – se separo de Kouga pues parecía ser la fuente de su irritación – ¿Estás bien?

- ¿Amigo tuyo? – dijo como respuesta mientras no dejaba de ver a este youkai.

- Si, nos conocemos desde hace como 5 años, es Kouga Okami – dijo risueña, la cosa de su apellido siempre le había dado risa – como lobo pero sin H (lobo en japonés se escribe justo así Ohkami)

- ¿Un amigo tuyo? – repitió Kouga también con una voz extraña.

Solo en ese momento Kagome pudo reparar en su amigo Kouga, miraba con el mismo desprecio a Inuyasha que el otro lo miraba. Nunca había visto a Kouga molesto lo que le era completamente extraño, desde que había ido a pasar sus vacaciones a Okinawa con sus amigas hacia 5 años y lo había conocido – debía tener algún pacto con el diablo pues no aprecia haber envejecido nada, cuando tenía 15 lucía igual que ahora que debía tener 20 – él había sido, risueño, divertido, coqueto incluso pero jamás lo había visto enojado, además ¿Por qué?

- Si, es nuevo en la ciudad también – dijo tratando de romper la tensión – es Inuyasha McKeltar.

Ella casi esperó un "mucho gusto", que pero este nunca llegó, ellos estaban sin duda diciéndose cosas con la mirada pero no estaba segura de querer saber que cosas se estaban diciendo.

- Kagome – le dijo Inuyasha – adelántate si, enseguida voy.

- Hem – no sabía si debía dejarlos solos, se conocerían de antes, pero Kouga había estado toda su vida en Okinawa, alguna vez se lo había dicho, ¿Inuyasha alguna vez habría estado allí?, ¿Tendrían algún problema pendiente? – salón 3H Inuyasha no lo olvides.

- No lo haré.

Con cierta reticencia se fue, una vez que se quedaron solos, la animadversión se acrecentó entre ellos.

- ¿McKeltar? – dijo divertido el chico de ojos intensamente azules – Casi esperaba que usaras el nombre del linaje de tu padre ¿Qué haces aquí chucho?

- Lo mismo que tú aparentemente, Okami, yo si debo decir que no esperaba que tuvieras más imaginación – dijo con diversión – molestia –lobo sarnoso, pero no creas que lo vas a lograr.

- He estado esperándola por 400 años Inuyasha – dijo levantando el rostro junto al suyo a pesar de que Inuyasha era apenas unos centímetros más alto, no demostraría que eso le molestaba – Tú ya la tuviste.

- No significa que vaya a dejar de tenerla - dijo apenas aguantando su ira, que pensaba esa alimaña – ella es mía lobo.

- La otra fue tuya – dijo decidido – está es mía.

- Ambas son la misma idiota – dijo era obvio, eran la misma lo único que había cambiado era el tiempo y las circunstancias, no entendía los juegos del tiempo y no se esforzaría por entenderlos, pero Kagome era la misma – así que mantente 10 metros alejado de ella si sabes lo que te conviene. Ella no ha dejado de ser mi mujer.

- No tiene tu marca, ni tu aroma – dijo Kouga – no es tuya.

Inuyasha gruñó fuertemente ganándose que más de uno lo volteara a ver pero no le importo.

- No te mate antes por que simplemente no soy un asesino – dijo nariz con nariz – pero no me conviertas en uno, la he estado siguiendo por el mundo entero, y la he esperado por 400 años también, y he sacrificado todo por ella, no creas que quitarle la vida a alguien por ella va a costarme ningún esfuerzo.

- ¿Es una amenaza hanyou? – dijo con una media sonrisa confiada.

Inuyasha concentró su mirada en él, Kouga se llevó la mano inmediatamente la mano a la parte donde él miraba, cuando trajo su mano de regreso estaba levemente manchada de sangre.

- 400 años Kouga, yo me ocupe de más que mantener una manada y conocí a personas muy interesantes, ya no soy el mismo – dijo con una semi sonrisa, luego abandono del todo esa sonrisa – siento lo que le paso a Ayame, me caía bien.

No le dijo más no es que realmente fuera necesario, siguió el aroma de Kagome hasta el salón 3H, ella estaba esperando por él en la puerta con una expresión alarmada.

- ¿Qué paso? – dijo preocupada.

- Nada – respondió secamente.

- ¿Conocías a Kouga de algún otro lugar? – pregunto con curiosidad.

- Algo así, nuestras… – ¿Razas? – familias se han encontrado una que otra vez en nuestra vida, y nos ha hecho algo así como enemigos naturales.

- ¿Los McKeltar? – agregó Kagome.

- No, mi verdadera sangre.

- ¿Sabes entonces quien es tu sangre?

Rayos debía de dejar de soltar cosas como esas, Kagome era demasiado intuitiva, pensó un minuto en como debía responderle y por fin dijo.

- Soy el ultimo Kagome, éramos mi madre y yo, mi madre está muerta, mi padre también y por algún lado tengo un medio hermano – Sesshomaru, no lo había vuelto a ver en más de 400 años, pero conociéndolo estaba en algún lugar apartado viviendo aun como si fuera alguna especie de príncipe – hasta donde se, la sangre de Kouga lastimo a alguien querido de mi medio hermano hace mucho, mucho tiempo, pero por favor no me hagas más preguntas.

- Lo siento – debía ser doloroso hablar de su familia si no lo habían acogido antes.

Sin decir más entraron al salón y de nuevo los olores de muchos humanos le atacaron la nariz, pero allí había por lo menos 40 humanos eso era normal, lo que no era normal era…

¿Más youkais?

Busco, desfragmento los aromas y los vio allí, esto era simplemente asombroso.

Kagome miró extrañada, de nuevo, la expresión de Inuyasha, miraba a tres personas que platicaban animadamente en una de las esquinas de la habitación… a decir verdad, aunque estaba segura que nos los había visto nunca, le resultaban familiares.

- ¿Los conoces? – lo miro a la cara a sus ojos llenos de asombro.

- No – dijo "ya no" pero su aroma no había cambiado casi nada, era sorprendente, por que de pronto todas estás personas reencarnadas estaban a su alrededor. Kagome Rin, técnicamente Kouga no era un alma reencarnada pero estaba allí, y ellos… "Miroku, Sango, Shipoou"

Eran sus almas, no sabía como es que lo sabía pero estaba seguro, una joven con cabello corto y castaño con mechones color rubio y la misma sonrisa de Sango, pero sus ojos eran más claros. El otro tenía los mismos ojos de Miroku y su aura olía igual a magia y santidad.

El joven pelirrojo…

Sin saberse en movimiento siquiera Inuyasha camino hasta donde el trío estaba platicando animadamente, sería posible que…

- ¿Shipoou?

El joven pelirrojo de abundante melena volteó a verlo con esos ojos verdes que hacia años lo habían mirado siempre lleno de confianza, ahora lo miraban contrariados, no muy seguros. Cuando él no preguntó si no que empezó a olfatear no le cupo duda.

- ¿Inuyasha…? - dijo y se levantó de su lugar mientras todos lo miraban confundidos – Inuyasha – el joven se acerco a él emocionado hasta las lagrimas que antes de estar a su lado limpio de un manotazo rápido y luego lo abrazo en una actitud muy de chicos con palmadas y risas – ¡Que me aspen si eres tú!

- Tranquilo cachorro – dijo devolviendo el gesto solo con palmadas en la espalda.

- Caray ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿Inuyasha…?

El joven pelirrojo volteó a ver a la joven detrás de su amigo, allí si que había una gran gran sorpresa, sintió los ojos que se le llenaban de lagrimas, sabía que está era la época, pero nunca había estado realmente seguro ni en que lugar se encontraba, aquella chica mientras todos los años que estuvo con ella había sido como una segunda madre, lucía idéntica.

- ¿Es…? – empezó a preguntarle Shipoou a Inuyasha.

- Kagome, quiero presentarte a un amigo – dijo y con una sola mirada le dijo al joven que le siguiera la corriente – su nombre es Shipoou.

- Mucho gusto – dijo al chica extendiendo su mano, por fin, alguien además de ella que lo conocía – Higurashi Kagome.

- Kijutsuhi Shipoou – dijo dándole la mano emocionado - mucho gusto de conocerte Kagome.

- Igualmente, y ¿De donde se conocen tú e Inuyasha?

El joven de cabello rojo no supo que responder, miró a Inuyasha pidiendo ayuda.

- Shipoou y yo… nos conocimos en un viaje en China, hace algunos años, ambos estábamos estudiando costumbres de la región.

- Jeje – dijo risueño el joven rascándose la cabeza – si eso.

- Nos hicimos muy buenos amigos – dijo Inuyasha de nuevo y zanjo el asunto – pero no tenía idea de que estabas aquí.

- Ni yo tampoco, desde que salí de… - "la aldea de la anciana Kaede", esa había sido la ultima vez que los había visto, a los dos, pero era evidente que no debía decir eso. – China, no había sabido más de ti, fue hace ya tanto tiempo – de pronto fue como si recordara algo importante – déjenme les presento – dijo y apunto a los dos chicos detrás de él ellos – son Sango y Miroku Hanasaki.

Inuyasha los miró más de cerca, algunas cosas no se habían perdido, Inuyasha decidió que quizás solo se vieran, bien, más modernos.

- Mucho gusto – se adelantó la chica de cabellera corta a saludarlos con apretones de manos y una amplia sonrisa que el joven hanyou bien reconocía – y no, no somos hermanos – aclaro enseguida como por habito – somos esposos nos casamos hace 2 años.

- Matrimonio arreglado debo agregar – dijo el chico de ojos azul pardo.

- Oh cállate Miroku – dijo la chica dándole un azote en la cabeza que el chico recibió solo con una sonrisa socarrona – en parte tiene razón, pero aunque lo quiera negar me quiere.

- Yo soy Higurashi Kagome – dijo divertida, esos chicos de inmediato le cayeron bien, sentía la extraña sensación de que los conocía desde hacia años – mucho gusto en conocerlos.

- ¿Ustedes son novios? – pregunto Shipoou sin mayor recato.

- Oh no, Inuyasha y yo solo somos amigos – dijo enseguida la chica.

Shipoou la miró extrañado y miró a Inuyasha interrogante, él no respondió nada, en ese preciso momento el profesor entró en el aula y la primera clase en la universidad de Tokio empezó.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Cuando la clase termino Inuyasha se sintió como en un enorme De'javu, Sango y Kagome habían hecho amistad enseguida, y reían contentas ahora saliendo juntas del aula, para un descanso, Miroku nos entraba en la platica de chicas pero no perdía de vista a Sango, aunque sus ojos no estaban más posados en sus caderas que en sus hombros. Él había tomado una distancia prudente con Shipoou a su lado.

Si sus sentidos no estuvieran aun más desarrollados que antes no lo hubiera reconocido tan rápido, era sorprendente lo que esos siglos habían hecho con el joven kitsune.

Shipoou parecía ser un joven delgado de 18 años, algo torpe y aun con cierto aire de niño que llamaba más al atención que si fuera más masculino, en los pocos pasos que habían dado ya había escuchado a dos chicas que comentaban lo lindo que él era y el kitsune ni debía desaprovechar eso, sus sonrisa se llenaba de satisfacción al escuchar. Además de que sus rasgos de zorro estaban casi desaparecidos bajo un disfraz mágico, ni su cola ni sus garras estaban ya, lucía casi humano, de no ser pos sus ojos demasiado caninos. No, definitivamente el kitsune ya había dejado atrás la niñez, aunque no estaba seguro que era mejor que fuera un niño propenso a berrinches continuos o un adolescente propenso a celos continuos.

- Aunque no lo creas Inuyasha me da gusto volver a verte – dijo por fin el chico cuando llegaron a la cafetería y las chicas con Miroku se habían metido en uno de los locales de la cafetería para comprar algo.

- A mi también Shipoou – dijo sentándose a un lado de él en una de las mesas de la cafetería - me alegra saber que no fuiste un mocoso durante toda tu vida.

- Ya cuando me fui de la aldea había empezado a dejar de serlo – confeso él – y estudiar en la academia zorruna me ayudo un montón, al crecer en magia pude adaptar mi cuerpo a la forma que yo quería – dijo con una sonrisa ladeada – aunque he asustado a un par de personas cuando por las noches tengo patas de zorro y no pies de humano.

- Ya puedo imaginarlo – dijo con una sonrisa.

- Y tú – dijo palmeando su espalda – ¡Como has cambiado! ¿Encontraste el modo de volverte humano?

- Nada de eso – dijo el de inmediato – me gusta ser un hanyou.

- De verdad que has cambiado - dijo satisfecho el chico, el hanyou había renegado de su naturaleza cada día desde que lo conocía, solo había dejado de importarle mientras estaba con Kagome, había temido que perdiera eso cuando la perdiera a ella – el Inuyasha que conocí hace 500 años nunca hubiera dicho eso.

- Kagome me cambio mucho mientras estuvo conmigo en ese entonces – dijo con sinceridad.

- Siento no haber estado allí – dijo con más seriedad el joven kitsune – debió ser muy triste, no me di cuenta de cómo había pasado el tiempo, cuando regrese a la aldea me di cuenta de que había pasado 100 años en la academia y no había nadie en la aldea que me conociera o yo conociera, más que algunos que me dijeron que eran descendientes de Miroku y Sango, ¿Ustedes no tuvieron descendencia?

- Kagome estaba incapacitada para eso y yo, soy un hanyou.

- Cuando me dijeron los nietos de Miroku y Sango lo que le había pasado a Kagome me sentí muy triste – dijo con profundo respeto a l dolor que él debió haber sentido, no debía ser una ínfima parte del que había sentido Inuyasha – sabes que era como una madre para mi, intente un montón de veces pasar por el pozo para poder verla, pero nunca lo logre.

- Creo que la entrada del pozo estaba de algún modo conectada con la perla de Shikon o con el poder de Kagome, después de que ella murió yo tampoco pude viajar por ella.

- ¿Lo intentaste? – le preguntó

- Para poder ver de nuevo a Kagome – dijo con un suave resoplido – claro, aunque no sabía si la encontraría.

En ese momento Inuyasha volteo a ver a Kagome que salía ya con Sango de la cafetería y reía de lo más divertida por una discusión que Sango y Miroku tenían.

- Pero entonces ella… - dijo siguiendo la mirada de Inuyasha.

- Si, es la misma – dijo sin dejar de verla – No la deje pasar por el pozo aquel día, no se como haya afectado eso el pasado, pero parece que todos los relatos e historias que fueron escritas cuando ella estaba allí no se han alterado en nada, de alguna manera es como si está Kagome fuera una persona nueva.

- No entiendo.

- Yo tampoco, pero no me importa – dijo mirándola, y por un momento Kagome le regreso la mirada algo tímida – lo importante es que estoy de nuevo con ella.

- Y un montón de almas parecen haberse congregado alrededor de ella, esos de allá – señalo con un movimiento de cabeza donde Miroku, Sango y Kagome platicaban – son las mismas almas que nuestros amigos.

- Si, yo también las sentí – dijo con una sonrisa, eso era increíble.

- Y también he sentido la presencia de Kouga por aquí.

- Pero esa no es ninguna reencarnación, es el mismo lobo apestoso.

- Pero pensé que Kouga…

- Si, con la loba de su clan, pero al parecer, la manada sufrió un ataque por osos, y…

- Vaya que lastima, era una loba de calidad.

- Si, yo opino lo mismo.

El joven de cabello rojo miró ala joven que reía con su nueva amiga, era desconcertante y al mismo tiempo tan placentero verla de nuevo.

- Pensé que nunca volvería a verla.

- Yo también, créeme he esperado toda una vida y más para volver a ver su rostro.

- Así que es a está época a donde venias con ella, llegar hasta ella no es tan chocante como haber entrado de pronto de lleno desde el lugar donde vivíamos, es tan diferente.

- Y que lo digas, su templo está sobre lo que era mi bosque y la cabaña de la anciana Kaede es un supermercado

Cuando Kagome se acerco a los dos amigos que platicaban en la mesa los dos compartían una risa, era agradable saber que de algún modo alguien lo reconocía, su imaginación ya le había hecho creer un par de veces que Inuyasha había salido de algún papiro de su familia y estaba viendo visiones.

- Toma – le extendió una soda a Inuyasha y otra Shipoou – espero te guste la de manzana.

- Muchas gracias Kagome san.

- Oh por favor no seas tan formal, tenemos casi la misma edad.

Shipoou sonrió divertido e Inuyasha supo lo que estaba pensando, Kagome lucía mayor que él, pero se asustaría solo de pensar que tan viejo era Shipoou.

- No intentes negarlo pervertido – le reclamaba apasionadamente Sango a su esposo – crees que no vi como mirabas el escote de la mesera.

- Por favor Sango – dijo apelando su perdón – saber que mis ojos solo son para ti.

- Ja, esos no son más que cuentos chinos Miroku si te atrapo haciendo eso de nuevo, te los sacare.

Inuyasha escondió en una mano una risa, todo era como antes y no podía sentir más alegría por eso. Cuando miro a Kagome que miraba a la pareja de lo más divertida sintió un pequeño dejo de angustia.

Solo le hacia falta una cosa, solo una cosa y era lo que más quería.

J_ueves 12 de junio de 2009_

_8:36 p.m._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Nota de autora: Ah pero como se me resistió este capitulo, de pronto me atore en el momento en que Kagome se enamora de él y después de semanas me di cuenta de que aquello había sido un proceso y no solo un momento, peor por fin aquí el capitulo 6

No pensaba meter a Miroku y Sango pero me dije, vamos a devolverle todo, el chico se lo merece.

Oh cielos si yo les contara lo que esta señana a sido, mi mama cumplio años, mi abue enfermo, una tia tuvo un accidente muy serio y la verdad no les amargare esto por todas esas cosas solo fue una semana muy extrañade este lado del monitor.

pero dentro de todo estoy euforica, **27 REVIEWS** llegue los vi y no lo podia creer oh de verdad muchas muchas muchas gracias nunca me habia ido tan bien con una historia a estas alturas solo con 5 capitulos y llegar a estas sifras me siento tan inflada en mi ego que casi floto jeje.

ademas llegamos ya al review numero 100 yo esperaba llegar alli en esta actualizacion pero llego en la anterior y no saben lo feliz que me hace.

no les habia dicho por que no pense que legaramos como les habia dicho pero en cada historia donde llego al numero 100 hago un regalo, y esta vez le toco a....

**InuKillua Inuzuka**

Te tengo una muy muy agradable sorpresa, pero tomatela con calma....

Eres el comentario numero 100 de esta historia y es tradicion en mis historias que el numero 100 recibe una historia de regalo asi que ve escogiendo que anime es tu favorito para hacer un oneshot en tu honor, ya sea que lo quieras ver publicado o no

no conosco demasiados animes pero mandame un mensaje y lo discutiremos con calma, vale.

muchas gracias por el mensaje numero 100.

la verdad no se que mas puedo decir si no muchas muchas gracias a todas las personas que estan leyendo esta historia me siento increiblemente feliz con los resultados, de verdad no tiene ni idea de lo satisfecha que estoy, gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leerla, sobre todo a:

**sakata-2 (gracias po los dos reviews)  
yelitza  
sakurapauand (gracias por los dos mensajes)  
lunita  
La AvIa  
Peachilein  
InuKillua Inuzuka  
Felicia  
RefiraM  
alheli  
Arii  
ross (n realidad no es decendiente pero como es el mismo apellido toda la familia de kagome ha relacionado que descienden de ella)  
Otaku-SIG  
yuiren3  
Fabramo  
LadyOscar (increiblemente agradecida y complacida por cu comentario tan eduucado)  
Iloveldess  
CullenFianceè  
Trish Black  
Sheccid Cullen  
Les-kane  
Elizabeth  
knd.03  
Trish Black  
HanaHimeFC**

perdon si sus respuestas fueron un poco golpeadas pero solo contaba con una hora para actualizar jeje.

bueno solo me queda despedirme, espero que este nuevo capitulo les haya gustado, nos vemos el proximo viernes en la actualizacion

**ya sabes si la historia te ha gustado, solo da un perqueño clic en esta boton de letras verdes abajo, de verdad me haras muy muyu feliz.**

_**Shian shen **_

_**Mimi chan**_


	8. Interludio: Fiesta de Disfracez

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojos de Inuyasha Ahaaa v_v… Oh cierto los MacKeltar y todos los highlander son creación de Karen Marie Moning, aclarado esto aquí vamos_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**_Ashita ne Nareba_**

**_Por Mimi chan_**

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**_Interludio_**

**_Fiesta de disfraces_**

Final de los primeros bimestrales.

Esa era una palabra gloriosa y satisfactoria de arriba para abajo, de lado a lado y de atrás a adelante.

Después del estresante periodo de estudios que había empezado 15 días antes para presentar exámenes para cada asignatura, por fin habían terminado y podían tomarse por lo menos un fin de semana para descansar.

Todo el conocimiento de Inuyasha había quedado en evidencia en ese periodo. Había estudiado todos esos días, no por que él lo necesitara, si no simplemente por que la había querido ayudar, él conocía de historia tan bien, como si la hubiera vivido o como si toda su vida se la hubiera pasando leyendo libros, fuera lo que fuera había hecho que sus exámenes relucieran siempre con esplendidas marcas de A+ y las de él igual.

Si Miroku y Sango les hubieran hecho caso y hubieran aceptado estudiar todos juntos, no estarían manteniendo la discusión que tenían ahora.

- Una B, sabes lo que mi papá me va a decir cuando vea esto Miroku – dijo la chica de corto cabello marrón – le dará un ataque.

- Eres mi esposa Sango – le dijo el relajado chico a su lado – debería importarte lo que yo pensara y no me importa.

- Si, pero da la casualidad que fue mi papá quien nos consiguió la beca a los dos para los gastos – le dijo la chica aun más molesta que antes de que se lo estuviera tomando todo tan a la ligera - sabes bien que con nuestros trabajos nunca lo lograríamos.

- Vamos Sango no es para tanto.

- Claro que para ti no es para tanto para ti – dijo molesta – conseguir una B – ya es un logro, ¡Ay no se por que me case contigo!

- ¿Por qué nuestros papas nos obligaron? – dijo con sarcasmo.

- ¡Idiota!

La chica azotó su mochila contra el joven y salio corriendo.

- La verdad Miroku no fue la cosa más inteligente que decir – dijo Shipoou que los había alcanzado por fin.

- Yo y mi boca – dijo Miroku colgó la bolsa de su esposa en su cuello y corrió tras ella – ¡Sango, espera!

El trío de personas solo los vio correr por los pasillos de la facultad, tenían solo dos mees de tratarse pero estaban finalmente acostumbrados a esa peleas en 10 minutos los dos estarían escondidos en algún rincón de el edificio dedicando su tiempo arrumacos y besos.

- Y a ti Shipoou chan – dijo Kagome al chico de cabello rojo cerca de ellos dejando de lado a Miroku y Sango – ¿Cómo te fue en los bimestrales?

Shipoou se sonrojó solo un poco, nadie más en el mundo le decía "Shipoou chan", Ni siquiera las chicas con las que salía, sonaba, bien… tan infantil, pero tenía la impresión de que Kagome nunca dejaría de tratarlo como a un niño.

- A+ Kagome san – dijo con cierto orgullo.

- Felicidades Shipoou chan – dijo la chica con una sonrisa enorme – siempre lo he dicho tienes esa mirada de pasártela pegado a los libros con montones de golosinas a su alrededor.

- Casi haces que me sienta como "L" (Ya saben "L" el de Death Note, que se la pasa con golosinas las 24 horas del día agazapado en su sillón, no soy tan aficionada a los chocolates desde el día que lo conocí.)– dijo con una sonrisa de circunstancias Shipoou.

Kagome solo sonrió por que justo es así como se lo imaginaba, pero definitivamente poco menos lúgubre.

- Además siempre tengo lindas chicas que me ayudan con mis estudios – le guiño un ojo el atractivo chico pelirrojo – no me preocupa.

- Eso es tan desconcertante – dijo con un escalofrió la chica.

- ¿Por qué? – dijo Shipoou divertido.

- No se por que, pero te veo como a un niño pequeño – le dijo con sinceridad la verdad – no me imagino por que las chicas te ven diferente.

- Vas a dejar al _Chikou Wanko_ (Cachorro) lleno de moretones con todos eso golpes bajos Kagome – dijo Inuyasha metiéndose en la platica al ver la expresión de dolor del joven pelirrojo a su lado – el Chikou Wanko se siente ya todo un hombre, y si lo sigues tratando como un niño…

- No ayuda si me sigues llamando "Chikou Wanko" sabes Inuyasha, acaso yo te digo… - y cerró la boca estuvo a punto de decirle "hanyou"

- No podrías decirme más que Inuyasha sama – dijo Inuyasha adivinando lo que Shipoou había querido decir – Chikou Wanko.

- Ja, _Gin wo de pi gu!(besame el trasero en chino)_ - dijo el chico con una enorme sonrisa, era su insulto favorito en chino e ingles, pero dado que se supone que ellos dos se habían conocido en china – te llamare así cuando lluevan perros y gatos.

- _Hao kan__!(que lindo)_ – dijo con cierto sarcasmo la chica, los dos chicos la voltearon a ver, ninguno de los dos esperaba que supiera chino – te parece propio hablar así delante de mi Shipoou chan, espero que tu madre nunca escuche salir cosas así de tu boca, se sentiría tan avergonzada.

Shipoou se sonrojó de nuevo, Kagome misma en el pasado había sido como su madre y al parecer estaba completamente dispuesta a volver a serlo, extraño, pero placentero, casi había extrañado ese tipo de relación con alguien.

- _Dui buqi_ (disculpeme) – dijo el chico con la mirada baja – de verdad Kagome san, no esperábamos que supieras chino.

- Y no lo se, pero mi hermano Souta tiene el mismo habito que tú – demasiadas reposiciones de los Simpson quizás – y estamos peleando igual de duro por quitárselo pero el solo tiene 13 años. ¿Cuál es tu disculpa?

- Vamos Kagome el Chikou Wanko ya lo entendi0 creo yo – dijo tratando de caldear los ánimos Inuyasha.

- Bien – dijo la chica – pero no lo hagas de nuevo Shipoou chan, eres demasiado lindo para tener palabras tan sucias en tu boca.

- Bien Kagome san, no las pondré – dijo el chico con una sonrisa y entonces abrió su mochila revolviendo dentro de ella, sacando un papel – iremos ¿Verdad? – dijo extendiéndole una hoja.

Kagome la tomó en sus manos y leyó:

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_"Fiesta de disfraces históricos"_

_"Has tu disfraz de la época y personaje favorito y asiste la noche del viernes a la fiesta de disfraces en el auditorio principal de la facultad, todos los estudiantes están invitados"_

_Comité de alumnos de la facultad de historia_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

- No pensé que en la universidad siguieran haciéndose este tipo de fiestas – dijo Kagome cuando termino de leer la invitación.

- Bromeas – dijo Shipoou y se calló enseguida, había estado por lo menos ya 3 veces en la universidad sin sacar en realidad ningún titulo, pero en bastantes fiestas de alcohol y chicas lindas – la universidad es la época más fiestera del tu vida, y está es la primera que se hace mientras estamos aquí, no asistir sería como excluirnos a nosotros mismos de sociedad.

- Suenas tan isabelino – dijo Kagome con una sonrisa.

- Pero es la verdad – dijo el pelirrojo – si no nos relacionamos desde un principio después será mucho más difícil, ¿Qué hay cuando tengamos prácticas y esas cosas? Necesitamos conocernos.

- Una fiesta de disfraces… – Kagome se lo pensó muy bien, los disfraces no eran lo suyo, pero por otro lado.

Volteó a ver a Inuyasha y se moría de curiosidad al pensar ¿Qué tipo de disfraz usaría un chico como el? La mera perspectiva de que pudiera usar un tartan escocés parecía interesante.

- Si yo voy, tú también vas ¿Cierto? – le dijo al chico de ojos dorados.

- Una fiesta – Inuyasha frunció el seño – la verdad no soy muy bueno en las fiestas.

- Oh vamos anciano - dijo Shipoou – Miroku y Sango irán, sería una grosería si no fueras tú también, además que tan malo puede ser, en Escocia no llevaban esas bonitas faldas.

- No eran faldas – dijo enseguida – eran tartanes, tan indistintos como hombres y mujeres usando yukatas y kimonos y no los lleve siempre preferí los _tweeds.(Tweeds según lo entendí eran pantalones hechos de cuero… oh cielos que calor ^_^)_

- Entonces – dijo la chica con esperanza – ¿iras?

Inuyasha suspiró profundamente, cuando Kagome lo miraba con esos ojos suplicantes de "caricatura shojo" había dicho ella antes, no había modo de decirle que no a algo.

- Iré – dijo con un suspiro.

- Genial – dijo Shipoou y se colgó de nuevo la mochila para retirarse – tienen todo el día para buscar un disfraz, yo iré con Sango y Miroku para escoger uno, ¿Les parece si nos reunimos aquí en la noche?

- Bien – dijo Kagome – nos vemos en la noche entonces.

- Hasta luego Inuyasha, Kagome san – dijo Shipoou con un suave saludo militar.

- Hasta luego Shipoou.

Y diciendo esto el chico salio disparado a algún lugar a buscar a sus amigos para no perder tiempo.

- Supongo que nosotros también deberíamos ir a buscar disfraces – dijo Kagome.

- _Nai(no, en gaelico)_ – respondió su acompañante – tengo algo que ya se ve lo suficientemente raro para parecer un disfraz eso usare, pero supongo que tu si.

- _Nai_ – dijo imitándolo - yo tengo algo parecido.

- ¿Te llevo a casa entonces?

Inuyasha solía acompañarla todos los días a casa para saludar a su mamá y pasarse un rato con los pairos de Mei.

- No creo que tengamos tiempo para estudiar los papiros si tienes que buscar lo que llevaras – dijo Kagome.

Inuyasha solo la miro con una suave sonrisa, cielo, esa sonrisa a veces le hacia pensar en cosas tan extrañas sobre él.

- Dame el gusto de llevarte a casa – le dijo, todo el tiempo que pudiera pasar con ella sin importar que era preciado.

- Gracias Inuyasha.

Inuyasha tomó la mochila de Kagome y se la colgó en un hombro, luego puso su mano tras su espalda de forma protectora y la guió al estacionamiento.

Inuyasha a veces podía ser tan protector.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Kagome se miró en el espejo por ventitresava ocasión, en un principio había pensado que no sería mala idea, pero ahora que se miraba en el espejo y miraba la cortisima extensión de la falda, no estaba tan segura, ella había ganado algunos centímetros o la falda había encogido o simplemente durante la secundaria no había sido tan delineada como lo era ahora a los diez y ocho.

El uniforme de secundaria de corta falda verde y blusa tipo marinero no habían parecido mala idea, no tendría que gastar un peso en un disfraz para no volverlo a usar de nuevo nunca más y la verdad este uniforme le traía buenos recuerdos.

Su uniforme también había sido lo que más había usado en sus extraños sueños por algún motivo.

Eran casi las ocho, Inuyasha había quedado de pasar por ella así que no tenía tiempo para cambiar de opinión de todos modos, al final se decidió por llevar el cabello suelto en lugar de en una coleta. Al mismo tiempo que se miraba por veinticuatroava vez fue cuando escuchó como llamaban abajo.

- Kagome, Inuyasha está aquí por ti – dijo su mamá desde abajo.

- Ya bajo mamá.

Retoco por ultima vez su cabello y se soplo el flequillo de la cara, "lista o no, allá vamos".

Cuando iba bajando su mamá la sorprendió con un flash de cámara, parpadeo varias veces para aclararse la vista de la sorpresa del flash.

- Mamá – dijo un poco avergonzada, como iba a explicar una foto así en un par de años – Eso se hace solo en la graduación.

- También vale la pena cuando tu hija de 18 años viste de colegiala – dijo con una amplia sonrisa la mujer delante de ella.

- ¿E Inuyasha? – le preguntó.

- Esperándote afuera – respondió su mama.

- Te llevaras una buena sorpresa cuando veas su disfraz – dijo en la sala su papá que leía el periódico y bebía una taza de té.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó con curiosidad

- Sal y velo – la animó su ama.

¿Que impulsaría a su papá a decir algo como eso? ¿Y a su mamá seguirle la broma? Kagome tomó sus llaves y algo de dinero para meterlo en las bolsas de su falda, ¡Oh como extrañaba eso de sus faldas! Se despidió de sus papas y su hermano y salio al patio, caminó por el templo iluminado por los faroles y lo vio de nuevo a un lado del goshimboku.

No… podía… ser.

Kagome casi tuvo miedo de acercarse, Inuyasha estaba parado de perfil junto al goshimboku, disfrazado… bien… de Inuyasha.

El kimono rojo que se supone estaba hecho de lana de ratas de fuego, característico de Inuyasha, descalzo, con su cabello negro cayendo libre por su espalda. ¡Kami sama! Incluso llevaba sostenida en la cintura una katana como hacia Inuyasha en sus leyendas

Cuando la volteó a ver, pudo ver las orejas en su cabeza y sus ojos dorados, sintió un montón de escalofríos.

- Oe Kagome – dijo el chico – ¿Estás lista?

- ¿Inuyasha? – lo llamó sin poderlo creer aun.

- ¿Quien si no? – dijo con desenfado el chico.

Kagome finalmente pudo acercarse a él y vio más detalladamente, un rosario en torno a su cuello, sus orejas estaban escondidas por mechones a los lados de su cabeza, ella alcanzó su mano hasta sus orejas y cuando estás se desprendieron casi se asusto.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – dijo el chico divertido, había hecho esto a propósito, tener lo más posible su real apariencia esa noche, quizás eso despertara algún recuerdo en ella.

- ¿Cómo…? – dijo mirando el kimono, la tela se sentía como nada que hubiera tocado antes, parecía hecha a mano, lo miró a la cara y vio su sonrisa divertida – ¡Tienes colmillos! – tomó sus manos – ¡Y garras!

- Todo es acrílico Kagome – mintió el chico, desde luego eran suyas, las garras y comillos, todo lo que había escondido esa noche habían sido sus orejas y el color de su pelo, Kagome era demasiado perceptiva si se hubiera presentado sin ningún disfraz, por decirlo así, la hubiera asustado de veras, cambio de tema enseguida al verla con su muy conocido uniforme de secundaria – ¿Qué? tú representas los años dorados de los universitarios.

- Ja – dijo preparada, sabía que la mitad de todos sus compañeros le harían la pregunta de por que había escogido ese atuendo – da la casualidad que la secundaria es "mi" época favorita de la historia.

"Sin monstruos, demonios o youkais que perseguir o ser perseguida imagino que lo fue" pensó pero alejó ese pensamiento, ver a Kagome de nuevo con su falda verde era una cosa muy placentera.

- Ahora se supone que te cargo en mi espalda y vamos dando saltos hasta el baile – dijo divertido.

- ¿Como sabes…? – era justo como Kingin en sus sueños la había levado siempre.

- Es lo que decía en los diarios Kagome.

Claro, los diarios de Mei, en ellos muy a menudo Kagome iba en la espalda de Inuyasha, no hablaba de ella si no de aquella Kagome y él en su papel de Inuyasha.

Ok, hasta para ella esa línea de pensamientos era muy confusa.

- Suficiente que vayamos los dos en de maravilloso descapotable que tú tienes – le respondió por fin.

- Vamos – dijo extendiendo su mano.

Kagome miró la mano de Inuyasha extrañada, con las uñas de acrílico demasiado largas semejando las garras. Resopló para si misma y tomó su mano con seguridad, así tomados de la mano bajaron las escaleras del templo con dirección a la fiesta.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Al llegar a la facultad desde varios metros se podía escuchar la música y algarabía del evento. Kagome era amante de la música, había escogido ese tipo de traje para poder bailar cómodamente, pudo haber conseguido un traje victoriano del siglo XVII, pero con algo así no podría bailar una pieza sin que los holanes quedaran hechos un desastre y el seguro le saldría un ojo de la cara.

Se estacionaron y caminaron a la puerta de facultad, allí sus demás amigos los estaban esperando. Al verlos de nuevo Kagome se sintió como en un episodio de irrealidad.

Sango y Miroku vestían lo que parecían ser las mismas indumentarias que los abuelos de Mei… otros Sango y Miroku.

Sango en un traje color negro con diferentes escudos acomodados para su protección color rosado, mientras Miroku vestía un traje de monje.

- ¿Cómo me veo? – dijo un poco incomoda Sango tratando de tirar de la tela de el traje que le quedaba realmente entallado.

- ¡Comestible! – le dijo Miroku con una mirada lasciva.

- No te pregunte a ti Miroku – dijo la chica sonrojada, a veces odiaba el descaro de su esposo.

- Te ves muy bien Sango – le dijo Kagome que alisó su falda escolar – ¿Y yo? espero no se vea muy viejo.

- ¿Es de veras tu uniforme? – dijo con una sonrisa la joven de cabello corto – ¡Wow que envidia! A mi toda la ropa que usaba de quinceañera no me queda ni con un año de dieta, algunas partes de mi, se desarrollaron demasiado.

- Para mi completo agrado – volvió a agregar Miroku a su lado.

- Basta Hoshi sama – dijo con burla Sango.

- Hey chicos han llegado.

Cuando todos voltearon a ver a Shipoou fue Inuyasha el primero que explotó en una carcajada divertida.

- ¿Qué? – lo retó el joven pelirrojo.

- Debes estar bromeando – dijo aun en medio de una carcajada Inuyasha.

- ¿Que? – se defendió y sacó un poco el pecho – Yo creo que tiene mucho estilo.

La cosa es que Shipoou venia vestido con un kimono blanco, de rica seda brillante y dibujos hechos a mano de figuras finas, con un escudo extraño al frente y una larga y aparentemente suave estola.

Es decir, Shipoou venia disfrazado igual que Sesshomaru.

- ¿Quién se supone que eres Shipoou chan? – Pregunto curiosa Kagome aunque debía decir que el atuendo se le hacia realmente familiar.

- Un príncipe de la era feudal – dijo Shipoou que ya había preparado su respuesta para ella, no sabía que pasaría si le decía que el traje era igual que usaba todo el tiempo Sesshomaru en la época del sengoku.

- Puedes creer todos los disfraces que Shipoou tiene – dijo Sango en medio de la platica – él nos consiguió todo.

- ¿En serio? – dijo Kagome sorprendida, de donde sacaría el chico trajes de épocas tan antiguas, todos parecían venir por lo menos de hace 500 años.

- Si – dijo el chico que también se había preparado para esto – mi familia siempre ha tenido cierta fascinación por los trajes de época, hemos coleccionado muchos.

- Wow, que interesante – dijo Kagome aun más sorprendida y curiosa ¿Qué tipo de trajes tendría en su colección?

- Ejem – interrumpió Inuyasha – ¿Entramos?

- Si vamos – dijo Sango jalando a Kagome – escucha está música hace tanto que no bailo, ¿Te gusta bailar Kagome?, a Miroku casi no, y me muero por poder moverme un poco.

- Claro me encanta vamos.

Las chicas entraron a prisa al auditorio mientras Miroku los seguía con calma, Shipoou e Inuyasha quedaron detrás.

- Sesshomaru te rompería el cuello y supiera que vistes como él – dijo aun ocultando una sonrisa realmente divertida.

- ¿Quien va a contárselo? – respondió el chico – no lo veo asistiendo a un baile escolar, así que no se cual es el problema.

- ¿Que es eso de que coleccionas trajes? – le preguntó con curiosidad.

- Lo hago – dijo mientras ambos entraban también al auditorio – soy un zorro Inuyasha, nos disfrazamos todo el tiempo, con el tiempo tenía que aprender como disfrazarme y empecé a coleccionar trajes es mucho mejor tenerlos que créalos con magia.

- Supongo. ¿A que nivel de magia zorruna llegaste Chikou Wanko? – le preguntó de pronto.

- Obviamente al 1er rango mayor Inuyasha – dijo el chico con orgullo le había tomado años y años pero lo había logrado, estaba dentro de la escala en el primer lugar le había tomado todo un siglo en la pozada zorruna pero lo había obtenido – por eso mismo supe, que en la magia no importa si puedes hacerlo, si no hacerlo divirtiéndote.

- Si tú lo dices – dijo Inuyasha.

- Cuando volví a la aldea – continuo el chico cuando ya legaban a la puerta donde la música se escuchaba más fuerte – me dejaron quedarme con un traje de Sango, Miroku y Kagome sama. – le explicó – Pero solo los vestí a ellos dos, parece que tuvimos la misma idea, si ella logra ver cosas que le sean familiares quizás recuerde.

Inuyasha miro a Shipoou con un sentimiento calido que no había sentido muchas veces, pocas personas en el mundo habían hecho cosas, sin ningún interés de por medio por él, que el cachorro estuviera igualmente ansioso por que Kagome lo recordara lo llenaba de ese sentimiento filial.

- Chikou Wanko - dijo alborotando su cabello.

- No hagas eso- dijo el chico alejándose divertido – me ha costado horrores acomodarlo.

Dentro del auditorio ya la mayoría de los compañeros de la facultad estaban en grupos platicando y otros bailando en la pista, en una mesa había refrescos y bebidas que otros de sus compañeros repartían, el ambiente estaba realmente animado, Inuyasha había estado en suficientes fiestas en el pasado para saber que hacer, los Keltar eran muy dados a celebrar la vida, los cumpleaños, bodas, nacimientos, incluso los decesos en ocasiones los celebraban para dejar partir a sus seres queridos con alegría.

- Bien – dijo estirando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza un momento – circula Chikou Wanko saluda a todos y no solo a las chicas.

- Oe¡ – exclamó el chico, cuando había dicho que está fiesta era para socializar había sido una mera excusa, no había esperado que Inuyasha se lo tomara en serio – Hablas en serio.

- Tú lo dijiste – le respondió – si nos conocemos entre todos más adelante si necesitamos apoyo sabremos a quien recurrir.

Shipoou miró con ojos bien abiertos a Inuyasha acercarse a un grupo de chicos y saludarlo con simpatía, en su vida entera no se imagino que Inuyasha estuviera por su propia voluntad y tranquilamente conviviendo con humanos, le hizo preguntarse realmente por primera vez como había vivido el su vida los últimos más de 300 años que no se habían visto.

Inuyasha se mantuvo moviéndose por un buen rato en los diferentes grupos, sin perder de vista a Kagome que hacia lo mismo pero con más reserva, en realidad era Sango quien la interrumpía todo el tiempo para ir a bailar.

Había conocido ya a los verdaderos apasionados de la historia, estaban en la fiesta aun hablando de los temas de los exámenes semestrales, a estos los apuntó en la fila de con quienes podía hacer equipo de trabajo; Había otro grupo más alejado que platicaba y conversaba de diferentes temas alejándose del examen, pero al preguntar como les había ido todos respondieron con tranquilidad que bien, eso quería decir que eran buenos pero no demasiado aferrados, eso era bueno para trabajar también en trabajos más ligeros; Había los que de plano habían rechazado hablar de nada académico y solo hablaban de chicas, se alejo pronto de ellos por el temor que hablaran de la colegiala de piernas largas no estaba segura de cómo reaccionaria a eso. Había un grupo más de chicos un poco violentos, y que hablan de autos, chicas y diferentes temas "de chicos" no los descartó tampoco, nunca se sabía cuando necesitarías más la fuerza bruta que la inteligencia.

Cuando había estado en Escocia, Collin le había enseñado eso, en las fiestas lo hacia circular con él, entrar a las platicas aunque nunca había estado del seguro de que decir, cuando antes de morir le había pedido que hiciera lo mismo con sus descendientes no tuvo mas remedio que aprender a hacerlo bien, con su disfraz mágico no era tan incomodo como al principio, la gente no se dejaba de fijar en el chico de pelo blanco y ojos dorados, cuando había sido su cabello oscuro ya no había sido tan llamativo, a excepción de las mujeres.

Igual era ahora, las chicas querían estar a su alrededor y él trataba de ser cortes sin ser condescendiente, las mujeres más que los hombres podían llegar a ser enemigos peligrosos, y era mejor tener buenas relaciones con ellas. Además una sonrisa le ganaba cada que Kagome lo volteaba a ver cuando estaba con alguna chica y su seño se fruncía apenas un poco pero él conocía todos sus gestos y sus expresiones, molestia, celos o algo parecido significaban ese leve fruncimiento que hacia una arruga realmente linda en su nariz.

Cuando había pasado ya una hora y había conocido a todos los que parecía pertinente conocer había ido por un par de bebidas y había ido directo donde Kagome estaba, acaba de terminar una pieza con Sango y las dos estaban sentadas en un par de sillas plegables cansadas.

- ¿Te diviertes? – dijo extendiéndole una soda.

- Mucho – dijo Kagome con una sonrisa y respirando un poco pesado, recogiendo la bebida que Inuyasha le extendía – la verdad hacia mucho que no salía a bailar y Sango es imparable.

- Yo puedo decir lo mismo – dijo y recibió la otra soda que traía Inuyasha – la verdad me moría de las ganas por salir a bailar, amo hacerlo pero a Miroku casi no le gusta.

- Ok, ya lo entendí – dijo el chico vestido de monje a su lado – la próxima pieza saldré contigo

- No tienes por que sentirte obligado – dijo la chica con cierto sarcasmo.

- Saldré a bailar contigo.

Kagome solo los miró con una sonrisa mientras veía a Inuyasha sentado en el suelo a su lado, había suficientes sillas pero no a su lado, el gesto del chico le hizo sentir calor y tomar un poco de soda de naranja. Miró la pista, una canción había empezado mientras ellas se sentaban, vio a Shipoou tener a una chica muy cerca de él vestida de kimono rojo, era demasiado extraño, por algún motivo que de verdad no entendía, no podía dejar de ver a Shipoou como si fuera un chico de 5 años, a pesar de que era un chico de su misma edad, verlo dándole un beso tórrido a la chica en medio de la pista de baile la hacia sentir, demasiado… demasiado extraña.

La pieza terminó y empezó una se sus canciones favoritas, se mordió el labio inferior por que: a) no era una canción que se pudiera bailar entre chicas y b) de todos modos Sango y Miroku ya salían tomados de la mano a la pista. Suspiró muy suavemente, en ocasiones así le gustaría venir acompañada.

Cuando vio a Inuyasha ponerse de pie e ir delante de ella el corazón le latió rápido.

- ¿Quieres bailar?

Ella no respondió solo tomó su mano y lo dejó dirigirse con ella a la pista, cuando tomó su cintura y la pegó a su pecho sintió que el corazón se le iba definitivamente a salir del pecho, era tan intimo y sin en cambio no se sintió para nada molesta. Tomó su mano con fuerza y recargó su mejilla en su pecho, el corazón de él latía también con un ritmo interesante y se preguntó por que.

**_Takusan no iro o tsukatte kimochi o egaketa nara_**

**_Watashi wa kono te ni fude o tori e o kaita deshou_**

_Si pudiera usar todos los colores y dibujar mis sentimientos, tomaría un pincel de plumas de ave, delinearía y pintaría un cuadro._

Por un momento Inuyasha se detuvo en la pista de baile, él conocía está canción, la había escuchado tantas veces que conocía cada palabra que versaba, con razón Kagome había puesto una expresión impaciente cuando escuchó la música empezar, retomó el paso y empezó a bailar suavemente con ella.

No pudo evitar sonreír cuando ella soltó su mano y se colgó de su cuello, de rodillas a hombros juntos, el aroma a lirios y orquídeas llenándolo por completo, Och, averiguaría quien era la cantante y le compraría toda su colección de discos, si hacia un concierto pronto la llevaría sin duda, es más pagaría una fortuna si era necesario para que le hiciera un concierto privado solo a ellos dos.

**Ikutsu ka no kotoba narabete kimochi o erabeta nara**

**Watashi wa kono te ni pen o tori tegami o kaita deshou**

_Si tuviera líneas para un montón de palabras y escogiera mis emociones, tomaría un pluma de ave y escribiría una carta_

Kagome sabía que era su canción favorita y seguramente por eso habría soñado con ella, pero en sus sueños había cantado esa canción un montón de veces, había estado con Kingin y le había cantado esa canción como un himno de amor.

Ahora estar abrazada a Inuyasha y escuchar la misma canción le hacia sentir un sentimiento tan calido, tan bonito, que no se podía explicar pero tampoco lo intentaría, solo era un baile y una canción, no tenía por que ser malo o incorrecto, solo era un momento y pensaba seriamente disfrutarlo.

Acomodó su mejilla mejor en su pecho y disfruto del ritmo suave de su canción mientras se movía con él suavemente.

**Dakedo ne sore ga dekinakute**

**Kono uta o utau koto ni shimashita**

_Pero no puedo hacer eso, he decidido cantar esta canción._

La atrajo más cerca en un abrazo apretado y dejó su boca en su oreja derecha, deseo besarla pero no sabía si eso la asustaría y romper la magia del momento era lo último que quería.

- ¿Te gusta está canción? – le preguntó con un susurro en su oído.

- Cantidad – dijo ella con sinceridad, ignorando mejor el escalofrió que la recorrió por el susurro en su oído – es mi canción favorita por mucho, es una historia feliz.

- ¿Te recuerda algo? – le preguntó con ansiedad, como deseaba que ella recordara algo, lo que fuera.

- No precisamente – dijo ella con sinceridad – pero siempre he sentido que conozco está canción desde hace mucho antes de que la escuchara por primera vez, ¿No crees que es extraño?

- No – dijo suavemente en su oído – La idea de lo que es normal o no, no es algo a lo que le dedique mucho tiempo.

Kagome solo sonrió y siguió bailando a su lado, ese momento más que ningún otro le recordaron a Inuyasha la Kagome que había llegado a ser.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Hoka ni wa nani mo dekinakute**

**Kagi o kake okurimasu**

_No puedo hacer nada de eso, he tomado está llave y te la he enviado_

La primavera se había instalado a todo su alrededor, y su joven esposa se había empecinado con la idea de un "día de campo".

La mera idea le era risible, de un modo u otro, ellos vivían en medio del campo, todos los días eran "de campo" pero eso no evito que ella organizara todo, invitó a todos los aldeanos que quisieran unirse que fueron muchos, entre los que estaban Sango y Miroku y dispuso las reglas.

Todos debían llevar una cesta llena de rica comida y escoger un paraje de campo, el que ellos quisieran y comer allí al aire libre, y cuando el sol despuntó la aldea prácticamente completa fue con ellos a ese día de campo.

Para consternación de él, ella había escogido un lugar a un lado del lago donde había muchas otras parejas incluidas Sango y Miroku que venían ya con sus 5 niños que los tenían de sol a sombra sin poderles quitar la vista de encima un solo segundo.

Pero cuando todos habían estado instalados y tranquilos, ella lo había tomado de la mano y le había pedido que la acompañara a un lugar. Y como siempre, si ella le hubiera pedido así bajara a la propia profundidad de un volcán él la hubiera acompañado.

Llegaron a un prado solitario lleno de flores silvestres color amarillo el aroma era un poco intenso por la cantidad pero cuando ella lo soltó y corrió en medio del prado, las pequeñas flores amarillas se deshojaron a su paso y volaron en el aire alrededor de ella y sintió de nuevo como el aire le faltaba, no sabía como es que Kagome lo hacia pero en ocasiones simplemente lograba quitarle el aliento con un siempre gesto, una muy pequeña expresión o solo una mirada.

**Anata no namida no hi ni wa**

**Tsuyosa o hitotsu kakaete chikatta soba ni iru koto o...**

_En tus días de lágrimas, te abrazaré fuerte y prometeré estar a tu lado._

- Me encanta este lugar – dijo ella cuando lo volteó a ver con una sonrisa enorme – no hay lugares así en el futuro, a menos que sea el jardín de una casa muy elegante o un invernadero

- ¿Invernadero? – preguntó con curiosidad, era otra de esas palabras que jamás había escuchado y pertenecían solo al mundo del que venia Kagome.

- Eran lugares donde se cultivan flores para poder venderlas después.

Inuyasha la miró con diversión, si ella esperaba que creyera que la gente vendía estás plantas olorosas que crecían sin control por todos lados y aparte de todo la gente pagaba por ellas, lo creía muy, muy inocente.

- Ya se no me crees – dijo con una sonrisa Kagome, de alguna manera era mejor que él no conociera demasiados detalles del futuro algunos aspectos era demasiado tristes para ser reales –como que en futuro el hombre llegara hasta la luna. Pero es la verdad, el futuro en ciertos aspectos es mejor y en otros ha perdido muchas cosas.

- Pues… - dijo y se llevo las manos a la nuca y se recostó entre las flores con tranquilidad esperando acostumbrarse al olor de las flores poco a poco.

- Sabes que es lo que más extraño – dijo la chica animada yendo a él – la música, adoro la música, es tan diferente en el futuro; la música electrónica, un teclado, una guitarra eléctrica, un bajo, la música es diferente allá.

- La escuche un par de veces – recordó él vagamente con los ojos cerrados – demasiado estruendosa.

- Pero no toda era así – le dijo Kagome – a decir verdad a mí me gustan mucho más las baladas románticas, por ejemplo mi favorita que se llama "_Key_" hablaba sobre una chica que le intenta explicar a su amado de la forma en la que lo quería con una canción.

Kagome empezó a dar vueltas sola por el prado murmurando con los labios cerrados lo que parecía ser la canción, Inuyasha la miraba divertido, ¿Cómo era cantarle a un ser amado que lo querías? Hasta ese momento toda la música que el había escuchado con canciones estaba en los templos y no que hubiera escuchado realmente mucha, antes de estar con Kagome nunca había estado muy cerca de las aldeas ni siquiera cuando había estado con Kikyou.

- Kagome… - la llamó, Inuyasha se levantó sentándose aun en el lugar donde estaba.

La chica con ojos brillantes lo volteo a ver.

- Cántala para mí – dijo con decisión Inuyasha.

- Oh no – dijo la chica roja de las mejillas – yo no canto, lo hago muy mal.

- Vamos – la animó – nadie más te escuchara aquí.

- No creo que te guste, es una balada muy cursi – intento disuadirlo, no es que no quisiera cantar para él, pero su voz no saldría como la de la cantante ni aunque entrenara un millón de años – solo para chicas, algo sobre pintar cuadros, hacer poesías y limpiar lagrimas.

Pero él había decidido, tenía curiosidad, se acercó a ella y se agachó cerca de ella hasta que su oído quedo cerca de ella

- Susúrrala – la invitó, si no quería que alguien más la escuchara, al menos lo podía hacer solo para él.

- ¿La bailas conmigo?

Ella ya le había pedido bailar más de una vez, a ella le gustaba bailar, con las flautas, con las cuerdas, a ella siempre le gustaba bailar. Así que la tomó por la cintura y la pegó contra su pecho, ella subió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y empezaron moverse despacio.

**Dakara mou nakanakute ii yo**

**Kiyou ni wa tsutaerarenai keredo**

_Así no necesitaras llorar, aun así no pueda explicarlo muy bien_

Como ella había dicho, el poema que ella cantaba a su oído decía cosas sobre hacer pinturas con sus sentimientos y escribir cartas con sus emociones, sobre limpiar sus lágrimas y abrazarlo para no sentirse solo, no podía decir que no le gustara, en realidad se sentía bien.

¿Había manera de poder hacer cosas así? No sabía sobre los cuadros o las cartas, pero si sobre abrasarse y nunca dejarse solo de nuevo.

La abrazó mas fuerte mientras ella seguía cantando a su oído y sintió los ojos cargados.

Hacia años cuando había pensado por primera vez que era normal estar con ella que era como su casa, desde aquel entonces había sabido que Kagome no lo dejaría solo, no sabía como pero lo sabía y una profunda tranquilidad se había asentado en su pecho, la misma que desaparecía cada vez que ella regresaba a su época, transformándose en una honda inquietud haciéndose más y más recóndita a medida que pasaban las horas y los días hasta que se veía a sui mismo empujado a ir a buscarla.

Pero ahora, sabía que no se iría de nuevo, que podría de hoy en adelante tenerla siempre en sus brazos y no dejarla ir nunca más.

- Inuyasha…

Abrió los ojos para ver la expresión preocupada de ella, no lo entendió hasta que ella subió sus manos a sus mejillas y fue conciente de sus propias lágrimas.

El recogió su rostro entre sus propias manos y besó suavemente su boca, tan delicadamente como si fuera hecha de cristal, pero sintiéndola hasta el fondo de su corazón, con cada fibra de su ser. Suya, eterna para el, la querría a su lado para siempre y más si se podía, alejando la soledad, entregándole eso que nadie mas se había atrevido a compartir, abiertamente con el, sin secretos, sin condiciones, sin ningún pequeño rastro de lastima o piedad.

Kagome le entregaba con sus canciones, sus palabras y sus besos todo su amor.

Suavemente se separó de ella y se hundió en sus ojos color chocolate, sintió las lagrimas seguir bajando por sus ojos y vio más en los de ella.

- Eso es posible Kagome – dijo sin ocultarse de ella, sería el único ser humano que algún día podría verlo tan vulnerable – quedarte siempre al lado de una persona para que no se sienta sola.

- Inuyasha…

Lo abrazó más fuertemente y el la rodeó de la misma forma por largos minutos, sintiendo el corazón de ella latir al unísono con el suyo.

- Si, es posible – dijo con una sonrisa en medio de lágrimas – mientras me quede vida siempre, siempre estaré contigo.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: End Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Anata ga egao no hi ni wa**

**Yasashisa futatsu kakaete tataetai omoiaeta koto o...**

_En tus días de sonrisas, quiero abrazarte y con ternura loarte esto que pensamos los dos uno del otro_

"_Si, es posible, mientras me quede vida siempre, siempre estaré_" había dicho ella a Kingin después de susurrarle al oído "_Key_", después alguien los había encontrado y no lograba recordar que más pasaba en su sueño.

Kingin siempre había estado tan solo y había avanzado con sus medios en esa soledad, pero allí estaba ella para estar con él.

De algún modo extraño esa había sido una de las razones por las que lo había amado, por que había sentido la soledad que anidaba en su pecho y había amado su valor para confiarle esa soledad a ella.

Pero…

Inuyasha no era Kingin

**Kore kara zutto...**

_De ahora para siempre_

La canción acabo y empezó una canción con much0 más ritmo, antes de poder darle las gracias Sango había llegado hasta donde ellos dos estaban y se la había llevado en medio de la pista de baile, quiso voltear a verlo, pero los animados chicos alzaban las manos, se movían a los lados obstaculizando su visión.

Inuyasha quiso gruñir, quiso de veras enojarse con Sango por no haberle dado una oportunidad siquiera de mirarla a los ojos y darle las gracias por el baile que habían compartido, peguntarle si de algún modo esa canción y ese momento no le traían algún recuerdo. Solo dio un resoplido y regresó a la misma silla donde había estado sentada antes.

- Lo lamento camarada – le dijo Miroku cuando lo encontró en la silla – Sango insistía en que me le había quedando mirando al trasero de la chica a nuestro lado mientras bailábamos y por eso fue por Kagome tan rápido.

- Conociéndote seguro lo hacías – dijo con seriedad Inuyasha.

- Yo amo a mi esposa – replicó Miroku.

- Eso no evita que te gusten los traseros de las mujeres – dijo con la misma voz sería de antes.

- Bien… - no podía defenderse, lo admitiera o no, si, había mirado pero no había sido mas bonito que el de Sango. – la verdad lo siento, ustedes estaban tan conectados, aun yo pude verlo, debí haberle pedido que se quedara conmigo un momento más.

- Un día más o menos, no harán que me rinda – no después de 148, 655 habiéndola estado esperando – no te preocupes colega.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

- Yo y mi… - se quejaba Sango cuando habían parado para beber algo – lo siento tanto Kagome chan, no debía haberlos interrumpido.

- No te preocupes – dijo Kagome oculta tras una soda – Solo quería agradecerle el baile.

- Seguro con un beso y lo arruine – dijo con un puchero Sango.

- No – dijo enseguida – Inuyasha y yo solo somos amigos Sango chan, no tenía por que besarlo.

- No luces como la clase de chica que sueles ser muy permisiva con tus amigos… - dijo con cuidado – bueno en realidad no parecías permisiva, si no más bien… enamorada.

- No se de que hablas.

Sango ladeó la cabeza y entonces se acercó a ella, la atrajo cerca y paso sus brazos delgados por su cuello, Kagome estaba roja de pies a cabeza.

- Si – dijo con su cara cerca de la roja cara de su amiga – esto es lo que estabas haciendo con Inuyasha hace 10 minutos.

Kagome dio un paso atrás sorprendido y salio de los brazos de Sango.

- ¡Imposible!

- Pregúntale a cualquiera – dijo la chica de corto cabello – lo hacían.

- Seguramente viste mal Sango – dijo más exaltada Kagome – no es posible que yo bailara así con él, estábamos en una canción lenta pero jamás he bailado así con un chico.

- Bueno entonces puede que tú misma no lo notaras – dijo sin querer alterarla más – pero lo hacías, de hecho era muy más dulce de lo que podría explicarle, la verdad se veían tan lindos que… no has considerado la opción de andar con él, es obvio que le gustas. Y por la forma en que bailaban yo juraría que a ti también.

"Pero solo somos amigos" hasta el momento Inuyasha no le había dado señales de nada más, obviamente le gustaba, ¡Kami sama! hasta una mujer ciega quedaría prendada de su olor a tierra mojada y sándalo.

- No Sango te equivocas. Inuyasha… no es para mí.

- ¿Por qué?

"Por que me da miedo lo que siento con él", sentía cosas que nunca había sentido, como si se enamoraba de él iba a sufrir mucho por ello y no quería eso, estaba segura con Kingin hasta que encontrara a alguien que le ofreciera un cariño seguro y bonito que siempre había deseado. Inuyasha anunciaba ser todo menos tranquilo y bonito, él sería arrebatador, violento, apasionado y le daba miedo, de veras miedo.

- Demasiada pieza para mí – dijo con voz apagada – conozco mis limitaciones Sango e Inuyasha no está dentro de ellas.

- Oh por favor – dijo un poco irritada la otra chica – pensé que eras más valiente.

- Pues no lo soy.

Dejó la bebida en una mesa y salió de ese lugar, afuera el aire era menos denso y caliente, con ese uniforme casi sentía frió. Por un lado Sango tenía razón, Kagome nunca había sido miedosa pero es que también nunca se había encontrado con alguien como él, que no la dejara derivar sus defensas, que no pudiera ver con claridad, él era más inteligente de lo que aparentaba, más rico de lo que ella calcularía nunca y más críptico de lo que se atrevía a imaginar.

Cundo ella se enamorara de nuevo, tenía que ser como Kingin, un chico que le abriera su corazón por completo, sin reservas y sin guardarse nada pasa si mismo, uno que sin reservas le pidiera canciones en campos de flores.

O eso o nada.

_Beautiful Fighters, _otra canción de la misma cantante que _Key_ empezó a escucharse desde adentro y decidió, por lo menos que esa noche olvidaría todo eso, lo que hubiera visto Sango no le importaba, lo que Inuyasha le inspirara, hoy decididamente usaría a Inuyasha para algo realmente útil.

Bailar.

Entró al auditorio e Inuyasha iba saliendo ya para buscarla, ella solo sonrió cordialmente y lo tomó de la mano.

- Vinimos a bailar – dijo con animo – ¿cierto?

- Si.

- Adoro está canción, vamos.

Inuyasha había salido decidido a preguntarle todo eso que Sango no le había permitido hacia un momento, pero el animo renovado de la linda colegiala que lo jalaba a la pista lo contagio, ella había extrañado la música siempre se lo había dicho.

Ahora le daría música y baile las palabras podían esperar.

_Fin del interludio_

_Viernes 16 de octubre de 2009_

_2:03 p.m. _

_____________________________________

_notas de autora: que puedo decir, estaba trabajando en una traduccion para el capitulo 12 y escuchando diferentes temas me dije esta cancion de ayumi hamasaki hubiera sido perfecta y pensando tambien en que los demas capitulos de ahora en adelante son un poco intensos dije demozle un poco mas de alegria antesde ademas casi no habia usado a sango miroku y shipo (shipou de seshomaru jajajajajaajaa por lo largo demedia hora hasta yo dije !!como es posible!!!!)y decidi hacerlo. __por que no esta aqui kouga, a) nome cae bien y b)no esta en esta misma facultad el dijo administracion recuerdan._

Gracias por la buena respuesta de Ashita cada vez veo mas nuevos lectores lo que me llena de alegria, aunque no los vea en los reviews a todos los que leen gracias, y como siempre muchas gracias por los reviews de verdad los disfruto mucho en especial a: **Fel, TaniaC, yuiren3, athena_s, Lerinne, Peachilein, Sheccid Cullen, Otaku-SIG, Elizabeth, La AvIa, RefiraM, LadyOscar, Fabramo, virginia260, InuKillua Inuzuka, Trish Black, Les-kane, sakata-2**

_solo me queda.... despedirme y pedirles que esten pendientes del siguiente viernes, "cita con el lobo"_

_**Ya sabes, si capitulo te ha gustado un solo clic aqui abajito en donde estan estas letritas verdes, por favor, me hacen muy feliz.**_

_**shien shen**_

_**Mimi chan**_


	9. Capitulo 7: Cita con el Lobo

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojos de Inuyasha Ahaaa v_v….aclarado esto aquí vamos._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_**ASHITA NE NAREBA**_

_**POR MIMI CHAN**_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**_Capitulo 7_**

**_Cita Con El Lobo_**

Había pasado ya un par de semanas desde que habían empezado las clases en la universidad y bien, no era tan malo como se había atrevido a imaginar.

Solo había pocas cosas que él no dominara ya, la historia del Japón era un libro abierto para él, en ocasiones incluso había querido contradecir algunas aseveraciones sobre el Sengoku jidal y el periodo Edo.

Él se había ocultado entre los soldados de los Shogun por un tiempo. En realidad ocultado no era un término correcto, se había quedado en medio de los humanos por que es lo que Kagome hubiera querido. No fue si no hasta que los Tokugawa habían hecho demasiado alarde de su poder y se había unido a los guerrilleros que defendían a los pueblos, se quedo con ellos solo por un tiempo, la depresión de las personas que habían visto a sus terratenientes y señores finalmente rendirse le había hecho finalmente irse.

Aun ne medio de su viaje había estado al pendiente de lo que había pasado en su tierra, en los diferentes países se entero de los adelantos del arte y su cierre al mundo, sabía que eso terminaría mal; cuando por fin había dejado Escocia se había enterado de los desastres de la era Meiji y lo que siguió después, había estado allí también un tiempo durante el periodo Taisho después de abandonar Escocia y permanecido allí hasta la 2da guerra mundial. Peleo en las diferentes batallas de Japón: en la 1era guerra mundial, la guerra contra China y la Unión soviética y la 2da guerra mundial, cuando Japón empezó a recuperar su estabilidad y la fecha del nacimiento de Kagome se acercaba él se había ido a América para hacer crecer el dinero que los McKeltar le habían heredado. Eso unido al dinero ganado en el ejército y la habilidad que había ganado en reconocer a los humanos, sus necesidades y sus deseos, ayudado por sus habilidades como druida.

Bien, no había sido una labor demasiado difícil hacer crecer la pequeña fortuna en un 1000 %

El mundo también había sido un pañuelo. Mientras el dinero que tenía crecía lo había hecho viajar mucho y de cada tierra que había pisado había aprendido cosas.

Más ahora que le dieran la historia de todos esos lugares le parecía bien, apasionante, con los McKeltar había aprendido mucho de magia e historia de muchos de ellos, pero una viva explicación por hombres que habían dedicado su vida para aprender de esas culturas, era… bien era bastante agradable.

Para su completo gusto para Kagome era lo mismo, escuchaba con la misma atención las explicaciones de los profesores y no perdía una sola nota. A menudo se preguntaba si su deseo de conocer la historia nacía del hecho de que en otra vida había estado en medio de esa historia y la había vivido.

En un ágil movimiento levantó la mano y en el aire atrapó un avión de papel que se dirigía a su nuca, suspiró por enésima vez. Volteó un momento para ver a Shipoou que reía divertido con Miroku a un lado mientras Sango ponía cara de fastidio.

Desteñido el papel y vio lo que tenía escrito.

_"Si lo se, te preguntas que hago aquí si me aburre tanto la materia, pero no sabía que Sango y Miroku decidirían estudiar una cosa tan aburrida, solo los estoy siguiendo, salgamos de aquí tomemos unas cuantas botellas de sake, conozco un buen lugar, tu estás tan aburrido como yo de esto, reconócelo, nosotros vivimos esto, no necesitamos estudiarlo."_

Inuyasha hizo un nudo de el papel y lo arrojó a su espalda, este cayó de lleno en la cabeza del joven pelirrojo a su espalda, cuando el zorro tomó el papel se empezó a desenredar solo dándole tamaño susto.

_"Ni lo sueñes cachorro, eres aun demasiado joven aun para beber sake además. Estás aquí, estudia, no todo es magia zorruna en el universo._

_Además no pienso quitarle la vista de encima a Kagome un momento, ese asqueroso lobo no ha parado de rondarla._

_Además soy abstemio, hasta yo soy demasiado joven para el sake, déjalo para el anciano de Sesshomaru que debe tener ahora como 2000 años."_

- Aburrido – dijo el joven zorro haciendo nudos de nuevo la hoja.

Cuando el joven sintió que algo le quemaba el pelo agitó su cabeza deprisa con miedo, odiaba los poderes de Inuyasha.

Pero cuando vio casi como físicamente la mirada de Kagome regañaba al hanyou como en antaño casi quiso reír.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

- No veo por que todo el tiempo tiene que estar discutiendo.

- No me hagas repetirlo de nuevo Kagome.

Apenas habían salido de clase el adolorido chico había pasado al lado de Kagome quejándose, exagerando sobre la "chispa" en la cabeza que le había arrojado Inuyasha y Kagome, en un instinto sumamente maternal, lo había defendido enseguida.

- Shipoou es un chico adorable y lo tratas como un crió, por eso especialmente la ha agarrado contigo.

- Es un cachorro Kagome, no viste la nota que me mando sino no lo defenderías tanto.

- Defiendo lo que creo correcto Inuyasha – dijo enérgica – además no era una excusa para que pusieras una chispa en su cabello, si no lo hubiera notado podría haberse quemado seriamente, has pensado en eso.

- No hubiera pasado Kagome, el cachorro hace trucos mágicos con fuego – la chica no sabía hasta que dimensión podía hacer "fuego mágico" – sabe de estás chispas.

- De cualquier modo Inuyasha, te portas como un chiquillo de 5 años con él.

- Caramba Kagome habrá alguna vez que me des la razón a mi en lugar de proteger al enano en está vida.

- Inuyasha…

Un escalofrió recorrió la espina de Kagome, por centésima vez, cada vez que discutía con Inuyasha era lo mismo llegaba un punto donde ella quería decir algo y no sabía que era.

Era muy raro.

- Deja de molestar a Shipoou – dijo exhalando aire pesadamente – es un buen chico no molesta a nadie salvo a ti.

- Fhe.

Kagome suspiró exasperada, ese "fhe" que Inuyasha cada vez sacaba más a menudo, era como daba por terminadas sus discusiones, sabía que con cualquier otro chico eso le molestaría pero de alguna manera no lo hacia con él, tenía la más loca impresión de que de hecho estaba acostumbrada.

Sonrió cuando vio a Kouga venir en dirección a ella desde uno de los pasillos de la laberíntica universidad. Miró a Inuyasha que tenía una expresión molesta, así que decidió ir al encuentro del lobo antes de que empezara otra pelea de familias.

- Hola preciosa – dijo el joven de ojos azules poniendo un beso en la mejilla de la castaña – ¿Qué tal tu día?

- Hola lobo, muy bien – dijo con una sonrisa – estamos atrapando el ritmo aun, pero todo parece ir bien, ¿Y tú?

- En mi elemento, pero cansado, al menos ya es fin de semana.

- Si – dijo con un suspiro satisfecho, ella también había estado deseando ese descanso con ansia.

Kouga miró a su espalda en una actitud que ella pudo llamar casi canina, lo que le arrancó una risa divertida.

- ¿Vienes con tu chucho? – dijo con precaución.

- Kouga… - lo reprendió, ella había tomado esa costumbre de llamar "chucho" a Inuyasha aunque sinceramente no lo entendía, pero aun así le parecía muy descortés.

- Bien, es tu guardián – le respondió antes de que lo defendiera aun más – no te deja ni a sol ni a sombra, tienes que reconocerlo.

- Él me ha platicado que entre sus familias ha habido problemas y por eso se porta así contigo – dijo ella sin querer ahondar mucho en el tema, no sabía si era tan delicado para Kouga como lo era para Inuyasha – pero no es mi guardián ni nada por el estilo.

Kouga la vio con ojos amplio, sus pupilas alargadas como las de un gato, era la primera vez que Kagome se daba cuenta de lo extraños que eran sus ojos.

- ¿Que fue lo que te dijo? – preguntó casi alarmado.

- Que un antepasado tuyo le había hecho daño a alguien querido de su familia – dijo sin entrar en pormenores – no me dio demasiados detalles.

Kouga miro irritado a Inuyasha que se acercaba ya con pasos lentos y molestos a donde ellos estaban, ¡Kami sama! incluso su medio hermano ya había perdonado que su manada matara a la pequeña humana, además como todos los humanos, ya había muerto hace mucho tiempo.

Pronto Inuyasha ya estaba al lado de la pareja con cara de pocos amigos.

- McKeltar – saludó por apariencias Kouga a Inuyasha pero con voz anacrónica.

- Okami. – dijo con el mismo tono tranquilo pero cargado de frialdad.

- ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Pasaremos por lo mismo cada vez que nos encontremos? – dijo Kagome irritada – Inuyasha mejor espérame en el estacionamiento.

- Yo podría llevarte en mi moto Kagome – se ofreció Kouga.

- Y matarla en el proceso lobo sarnoso. – dijo con una sonrisa retorcida el joven hanyou

- Tu podrías hacer lo mismo chucho. – dijo aproximándose un paso.

- Basta – dijo Kagome, metiéndose entre los dos hombres aunque cada uno le llevara más de una cabeza y volteó a ver a Inuyasha – espera por mi Inuyasha, por favor.

- No tardes, por favor. – dijo sin mirarla en realidad mandando un ultimo desafió a Kouga con lo ojos antes de dar la vuelta.

Solo cuando Inuyasha se fue Kagome respiró de nuevo, era increíble la tensión entre estos dos hombres, que tan malo pudo haber sido lo que la familia de Kouga le había hecho a la de Inuyasha.

- Realmente Kagome no se que haces a un lado de ese tipo. – le reprochó de inmediato Kouga cuando Inuyasha había tomado ya suficiente distancia.

- Inuyasha es un buen amigo Kouga – lo defendió enseguida – no solo mió si no también de toda mi familia.

- Como sea – dijo y puso una mejor cara – Oye, ¿Qué dices si mañana salimos juntos? haremos lo que tú quieras, no tengo gran experiencia en citas, así que puedes escoger.

- Si, claro – dijo evidentemente incrédula, Kouga podía tener sus puntos, pero definitivamente era la mar de atractivo, solo mientras platicaban allí no había pasado una sola chica que lo le dedicara una mirada apreciativa – te voy a creer que no tienes experiencia en citas.

- Es la verdad Kagome, solo he estado con una chica en toda mi vida y nosotros no tuvimos lo que llamarías muchas citas – los ojos azules de Kouga se llenaban de humo cada vez que hablaba de ella, sea como sea, había adorado a la loba, había sido una chica increíble estando a su lado – cuando ella…

- Lo se – sabía muy bien la historia de Ayame y sabía cuanta tristeza le causaba – me encantaría salir un rato y divertirme para variar, la semana ha sido un poco estresante, ¿Te apetece una película y pizza?

- Hamburguesas. – dijo con animo el chico, pan y queso no comparaba con el sabor de una gruesa loncha de carne en medio de especias, había aprendido a saborear con los siglos la mostaza y la salsa de tomate.

- Bien hamburguesas. – dijo con una sonrisa, Kouga después de todo era 100 x 100 carnívoro, desde que lo conocía.

- ¿Es una cita? – dijo con una sonrisa picara.

- Es… - "una salida entre amigos" quiso decir, ella si que no tenía ninguna experiencia en citas y no sabía que tan… ¡Bien que era lo peor que podía pasar! – una cita, pero ya debo irme o Inuyasha vendrá a armarte la bronca.

- Déjalo que se atreva – dijo inflándose el pecho.

- Hasta mañana lobo – dijo caminando lejos de él con una sonrisa.

- Hasta mañana preciosa – dijo con una voz baja e intima.

"Finalmente" pensó emocionado el lobo, al menos en una cosa tenía que llevarle la delantera al hanyou está vez.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Lo más tonto de su vida había sido dejarla sola la mañana pasada platicando con el lobo y lo más inteligente era dejarla sola justo ahora.

"Saldremos a comer una hamburguesa y a ver una película, la verdad me moría por hacer algo este fin de semana han sido unas semanas tan largas"

Lo había dicho tan tranquila, como si no significara absolutamente nada para él, y se supone que así debía ser, no debía significar nada para él, por que no era después de todo más que un amigo con el que había tenido que convivir mucho tiempo en los últimos meses, no lo había elegido, él le había impuesto su presencia a su alrededor sin preguntarle si la deseaba o no.

Pero le importaba, ¡Vaya que si le importaba!, el conocimiento de que estaría a solas con el lobo en una cita humana le hacia arder la sangre de ira, si hubiera sabido que esos solos pocos minutos que el día anterior habían significado que el lobo le pediría una cita la hubiera tomado por la cintura la hubiera puesto sobre su hombro y no la hubiera soltado hasta dejarla encerrada en su habitación para que no pudiera ir a ningún lado en todo él fin de semana mientras él acorralaba y mataba al pulguiento lobo.

Cuenta violencia, cuenta ira, cuenta… desesperación.

Durante todos los años que no estuvo cerca de Kagome las preguntas de cuantos humanos pudieron haberla deseado le habían corrompido el alma, deseó por muchas noches poder ir a donde ella y si veía a alguien a su lado romperlo, desgarrarlo a pedazos, el conocimiento de que ella era suya no se iba con su muerte en el pasado, una vez que Kagome había sido marcada como suya, era suya, por todas las leyes posibles, en cuerpo y alma, suya, nadie más que él tenía derecho de ella, solo él, pero ella no lo sabía y eso le estaba haciendo freír el cerebro.

En las citas humanas que él había visto los jóvenes se sonreían, se tocaban, se besaban y la idea de que Kagome pudiera hacer eso con Kouga – para el caso, con cualquier otro ser vivo – hacia que se le revolviera el estomago y tuviera una autentica sed de sangre.

Era terrorífico, si lo sabía pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Y ahora ella había quedado de acuerdo con el lobo para una cita con él y todo eso que tanto él había temido podía pasar, y sabía que no tenía ningún derecho para evitarlo. Él no era de Kagome en ese momento si no más que un buen amigo y nada más.

Ella tenía derecho en su nueva vida de tener un camino diferente al suyo, la había tenido una vez pero eso no significaba que pudiera tenerla siempre, la vida de Kagome pertenecía a nadie más que a si misma y ella no iba a hacer por mucho que lo deseara que eso fuera diferente.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Kagome despertó somnolienta esa mañana y apenas se concentraba en su trabajo en el templo, no había podido dormir muy bien.

Había tenido toda la noche el impulso de levantar el teléfono no importándole la hora y llamar a Kouga y cancelar, pero no tenía ninguna excusa o ni siquiera una explicación para ese deseo.

Kouga había sido siempre un caballero con ella, cierto era algo… no sabía como explicar esa sensación que tenía de estar con él, una persona un poco… incivilizada… más que eso, salvaje, medio salvaje. Esa era la sensación que tenía con Kouga, pero no era agresivo ni nada por el estilo, desde que lo conocía, y cada vez que se encontraban en vacaciones él se derretía en detalles y caballerosidad con ella, pero…

Pero… se sentía…

Incorrecto.

Ella se había explicado el sentimiento siempre por el hecho de estar enamorada de Kingin, era tonto, lo sabía pero de igual modo no podía hacer nada para que fuera diferente, así se sentía, como si al salir con cualquier chico, como si siquiera admirar lo guapo que era algún chico le estuviera fallando a Kingin, pero ya no era el quien le preocupaba.

Durante toda la noche en lo único que había podido pensar era en Inuyasha.

Ok, quizás era por que sabía que Inuyasha y Kouga no se llevaban bien, y siendo sincera aunque a veces el chico de ojos dorados la asustaba un poco, por razones que tampoco entendía, le había tomado cariño, y si salía con único que se supone era como un enemigo para él, de alguna manera le estaba fallando a su amistad. Al menos esa era la razón lógica.

Lo que su corazón le decía cada vez que ella le sonreía y él hacia lo mismo para ella le decía una cosa muy diferente, como su corazón latía más rápido y sentía que sus mejillas enrojecían, como disfrutaba cada conversación con él y como sentía que no debía dejarlo solo, más que nada, era eso, sentía su soledad tan adentro que sentía que quería más que nada no dejarlo solo.

Era realmente tan extraño.

Y eso la asustaba.

Así que cuando Kouga había sugerido una cita había aceptado, si veía a otro chico que no fuera a Inuyasha, uno al que pudiera tratar de la misma manera, quizás el sentimiento que estaba alimentando por Inuyasha empezaba a desvanecerse. Le gustaba, obviamente, Inuyasha era increíblemente atractivo, pero le asustaba la forma en la que se sentía con él y lo que él reflejaba en sus ojos.

Si, salir con Kouga era una buena idea.

- Ohayou.

Kagome volteó a ver a Rina que venia como cada sábado al templo.

- Ohayou Rina chan – saludó con una sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo has estado amiga? – dijo acercándose para darle un beso en la mejilla.

- Bien, en lo que cabe – dijo con una media sonrisa.

- Ese "en lo que cabe" siempre significa no del todo bien – le dijo su amiga poniendo una expresión un poco contrariada.

- Bueno hoy… - de todos modos se iba a enterar lo mejor era que se lo dijera ella – tengo una cita.

- ¡Yatto! (finalmente) – dijo encantada uniendo sus manos frente a su pecho – Inuyasha te invito a salir, ¿verdad?.

- No – dijo un poco sonrojada – fue mi amigo Kouga.

- ¿El chico de Okinawa? – corroboró la chica.

- Si el mismo – respondió.

- Vaya – dijo desencantada.

- ¿Solo vaya?

- Kagome – dijo mirando a su amiga bajo sus pestañas – evidentemente a ti te gusta Inuyasha, y tú a él, no he entendido hasta ahora si ya han pasado un par de meses por que ninguno ha hecho un movimiento todavía.

- Yo no hago movimientos Rina, lo sabes.

- Pues que anticuada – frunció el seño – con un chico como ese, yo ya lo hubiera hecho, si no me hubieras dedicado aquella mirada de "tócalo y te cortare la mano" cuando me lo presentaste.

- No lo hice – dijo alarmada, nunca había hecho eso.

- Pues mis ojos lo vieron amiga mía.

- Inuyasha… - busco alguna excusa realmente valida dentro de ella, no estaba clara ni para ella – no es el tipo de chico que me gusta.

- ¡Mochiron! (por supuesto) – dijo con una risa divertida como si hubiera dicho un chiste – solo tiene los ojos como siempre los has soñado, el cabello largo y parece un modelo de _Calvin Clain_, ¿Cómo va a ser de tu tipo?

- Pues no lo es – se repitió más para ella misma que pasa su amiga – precisamente por eso voy a salir con Kouga.

- Claro y por eso te vez tan feliz – dijo con evidente sarcasmo la chica – en fin amiga espero que te diviertas mucho.

- Seguramente lo haré.

Y regresó a barrer hojas tratando de ignorar a su amiga, que no le dio batalla, solo elevó los hombros en acuerdo y fue a su propia pagoda.

Pasaron las horas mientras esperaba la hora de la cita y Kagome miraba muy de vez en cuando las escaleras del templo, estaba esperando que Inuyasha apareciera de un momento a otro, pero las horas pasaron y él nunca llegó. Se sintió dolida por eso, había esperado poder platicar un poco con él, leer uno de los papiros, lo que fuera, estar tranquila antes de la cita, pero él no había llegado.

Quizás no debió haberle dicho antes que iba a salir con Kouga, pero Inuyasha sabía que entre ellos no había nada, Kouga era solo su amigo.

Peor para él.

Terminó de barrer las hojas y vio el sol en lo alto, debía entrar a arreglarse para estar lista, con la decisión tomada, entró a la casa antes de que se hiciera más tarde.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Justo a las 12 de la mañana, como habían quedado de acuerdo Kouga llegó por ella al templo. Vestía un Jean negro y una camisa blanca, planchada y fresca, lucía muy bien sin demasiado artificio.

- Lista preciosa – dijo con caballerosidad el joven apreciando a su acompañante que llevaba un vestido de verano azul y zapatos bajos, realmente informal, pero aun así hermosa.

- Si.

Tomó su bolsa, se despidió de su madre y padre y salio de la casa. Kouga le extendió la mano pero ella no la aceptó, solo caminó de largo sin mirarlo, como si no hubiera notado su gesto, pero lo escuchó suspirar y pronto alcanzarla.

- ¿Y el chucho? – preguntó sin demasiado entusiasmo.

- Kouga por favor – dijo ligeramente molesta, empezaba a cansarla realmente ese mote tan poco apropiado.

- Está bien, no vale la pena hablar de él – dijo notando su tono defensivo y eso ardió en su estomago, le molestaba sobre manera que lo siguiera defendiendo – ¿Qué te gustaría ver en el cine? No he visto una película en un montón de tiempo en realidad.

- No lo se, yo tampoco he ido al cine desde hace meses – dijo tratando de sonar más cordial – Pero supongo que no te gustara ver alguna historia de chicas, ¿Verdad?

- Mientras sea contigo – dijo con su tono de voz que usaba para complacerla – veré lo que sea Kagome.

Ella solo bajó la mirada y puso atención en las escaleras para no caer. Abajo, aparcado en frente del templo, estaba un hermoso auto color vino.

- Wow – dijo impresionada, los automóviles así le gustaban mucho – ¿Desde cuando un lobo conduce un jaguar?

- Como si no hubiera escuchado ese chiste un montón de veces – dijo con buen humor.

- Y lo seguirás escuchando mientras tengas un jaguar – dijo más animada.

- _Run run baby – _dijo abriendo la puerta para ella.

Kagome solo se lo tomó con buen humor y subió al auto, había decidido disfrutar el día y de seguro que lo haría.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Había solo una pequeña diferencia en el aroma de Kagome ahora, era como si, fuera más intenso.

Silenciosamente, cuando había sentido que Kagome se alejaba del templo Higurashi, Inuyasha llegó, saludó a Rina por disimulo y fingió entrar en la pagoda donde estaban los viejos papiros, en el primer descuido de la joven, salio para ir a la casa y subió como tantas otras veces en el pasado – presente ahora – a su habitación.

La habitación no había cambiado mucho, a como la conocía antes, ahora había más libros, en el armario había un traje de sacerdotisa que en su otra vida Kagome no había tenido, y en un cajón conjuros mágicos y papiros, así como un arco colgado en la pared. Pero igual que había sido hacia más de 400 años, toda su casa estaba llena de su aroma, su esencia estaba regada en cada una de las cosas de esa habitación. Pero había notado que era mucho más intenso, lo había analizado con el tiempo y se había dado cuenta de eso.

Se preguntaba de eso, el aroma de Kagome a lirios y orquídeas no había cambiado, ese era su aroma, cargado de algo de magia gracias su nuevo entrenamiento como sacerdotisa, y no estaba el aroma de la perla, ya no más, solo el de ella y su propia magia, pero no había sido así de intenso antes era justo como si estuviera intensificado, no entendía que significaba pero así era.

"Si una pregunta tiene una respuesta llegara, por si sola sin que la persigas" solía decir Collin así que dejo la cuestión a un lado.

La esperaría, se llenaría de su aroma para consolarse y la esperaría, y le pediría, al último y único dios que alguna vez lo había escuchado y lo había llevado hasta ella, que ahora que estaba a su lado no la alejaran de su camino.

Perderla una vez había sido casi su muerte, perderla de nuevo, realmente no sabía si lo soportaría.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

La película era tan… ¡Aburrida!, habían escogido una película de suspenso para que Kouga no se aburriera tanto viéndola, pero el dialogo y las escenas eran tan predecibles que le era difícil seguirla, volteó de soslayo a ver a Kouga y él estaba auténticamente absorto, al menos eso era un consuelo.

La cita no estaba resultando lo que esperaba, el paseo en auto había sido emocionante, en los lugares donde no representaba un peligro, Kouga aceleraba el auto hasta los 120 Km./h y la adrenalina se disparaba en su sistema como droga, pero cuando por fin había llegado a la cuidad y el efecto había pasado, había venido la culpa.

Y no entendía de donde nacía ese sentimiento de culpa que la embargaba, no estaba haciendo nada malo, no era la primera vez que salía con Kouga, aunque nunca en un plan de cita, pero al estar a solas con él, era como si inconcientemente no quisiera prestarle atención y mantener la distancia. Cuando había querido cerrar su brazo en torno a su cintura, ella había dado un paso a un lado y mantenido una distancia prudente, cuando había intentado darle de sus patatas en la boca ella había rechazado la invitación con amabilidad diciéndole que no le apetecían patatas, y obligando a dejar todas las suyas en la mesa aunque tenían incluso sal y ajo y le encantaban así.

Se había sentido sinceramente preocupada cuando habían entrado a la sala de cine, imaginó que Kouga intentaría tomarla de la mano o hacer algún otro movimiento estando los dos sentados tan juntos, pero hasta ahora nada.

Lo miró de nuevo, sus ojos azules atentos a la pantalla. No entendía lo que le pasaba, Kouga era desde luego su tipo, le gustaba en realidad, pero a pesar de todo no podía dejar de verlo solo como a un amigo, había ido ese día con toda la intención de verlo como algo más, pero había sido inútil, mientras más lo intentaba más era la especie de repulsión que su mente le dictaba y no podía controlar.

Se levantó de su lugar y eso llamó la atención del joven lobo que se perdió una colisión de autos en la pantalla.

- ¿A donde vas? – preguntó con curiosidad.

- Al sanitario – dijo en voz baja – regreso pronto.

No dijo nada más, salio por el pasillo y abandonó la negrura de la sala guiada por las luces tenues de neon en el piso. Cuando estuvo fuera, se recargó en la pared más próxima.

Quería irse, realmente quería irse, si no fuera tan buen amigo suyo solo hubiera tomado sus pasos y se hubiera ido dejándolo allí, pero era una increíble falta de respeto.

En un momento la puerta de la sala que salía se abrió de nuevo y allí estaba el joven de ojos azules. Kagome le miró culpable y el solo sonrió con cierta amargura.

Kouga lo sabía, su aroma mismo se lo había dicho desde el primer momento, ella estaba rechazándolo antes de hacer el primer movimiento, como siempre.

Antes no había sido tan obvio, cuando se habían conocido en Okinawa y Kouga se había dado cuenta que era ella, se había movido con cuidado, ganándose su confianza, haciéndose su amigo, pero cada vez que había intentado hacer un movimiento más, el aroma a rechazo en Kagome se disparaba en todas direcciones, podía que su mente no estuviera de acuerdo con su cuerpo, pero la esencia de su cuerpo sabía exactamente que no debía aceptarlo.

Al menos el tenía la ventaja de eso, como un youkai completo podía notar eso en ella, cuantos chicos se habrían tenido que alejar de ella desconcertado, dolidos por su rechazo sin entenderlo. No lo hacia mas fácil, pero al menos era una explicación.

Maldito fuera ese hanyou había ganado la batalla antes de pelearla.

- Supongo que hay marcas que aun siendo invisibles sin imposibles de borrar – dijo más para si que para ella.

- ¿De que hablas? – dijo completamente confundida Kagome., había esperado que Kouga le dijera algo, pero lo que había dicho no tenía ningún sentido.

- ¿Quieres ir a casa cierto? – dijo con resignación.

- Yo…

- No te preocupes, yo sabía que esto era absurdo antes de intentar – dijo de nuevo sin que ella entendiera – pero debía intentarlo. Vamos te llevare a casa.

- Que significa lo que has dicho Kouga?

- No podría explicártelo – dijo con tristeza echándose a andar y ella presurosa lo siguió – pero por tu propio bien, espero que te des cuenta rápido de que es.

Sin decir nada más echo a andar hasta alcanzar la puerta y salir del cine, ella se quedó un par de pasos atrás sin saber que decir y confundida ¿Qué había querido decir con todo eso?

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Llegaron al templo en completo silencio y ella bajó del auto antes de que él la ayudara con la puerta y empezó a subir las escaleras.

Debería ser él quien estuviera molesto por una cita tan mala, pero la verdad era que era ella la que estaba más que molesta, ¿Por qué había dicho esas cosas si no pensaba explicarle lo que significaban? "marcas invisibles" "imposibles de borrar".

- Kouga…

- Nos veremos otro día Kagome – la interrumpió sabiendo lo que quería decir – espero que una cita desastrosa no afecte nuestra amistad.

- Claro que no pero...

- De verdad Kagome si yo pudiera explicarte lo que te dije lo haría, pero una respuesta solo te confundiría aun más, aunque – dijo y miró a su casa, directamente a la ventana de su cuarto – supongo que llego el momento en que te darás cuenta por ti misma.

- Los criptogramas no me gustan Kouga – dijo molesta.

- Y yo soy malo para jugarlos – dijo con tristeza – solo lo hago por tu propio bien.

Sin decir más Kouga le tomó el rostro entre sus mano y sin previo aviso puso un suave beso en sus labios, Kagome sintió un profundo nudo en su estomago y se empujó hacia atrás con completa repulsión.

- ¡No! – salio de su garganta como una suplica.

- Es todo lo que voy a tomar Kagome – dijo con los ojos grises – gracias por la oportunidad.

Dio media vuelta y con paso rápido se alejó por el patio del templo y llegó a las escaleras en menos de 3 segundos estaba completamente lejos de su vista.

Se llevo una mano a los labios y sin pensarlo se limpio el beso de la boca, cuando lo notó, vio su propia mano con la cual se había enjuagado, el nudo en su estomago apenas y se mitigaba. Estaba mal, y era todo lo que sabía, estaba mal haber aceptado ese beso con tanta facilidad, era completamente incorrecto, pero ¿Por qué?

Se acomodó la correa de su bolso al hombro y echó a andar a su casa, saludó a su papá que estaba leyendo el periódico en la sala esperando la comida y les dijo que enseguida bajaría, subió las escaleras con lentitud hasta llegar a su habitación.

"Como si… como si le fallara a alguien al haber aceptado ese beso" así es como se había sentido, no sabía explicar como lo sabía pero así era.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Solo cuando escuchó el pomo de la puerta girar Inuyasha se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido, para mayor colmo de males era ella, intentó levantarse y salir por la ventana, pero no se pudo mover, ella entró y lo vio allí sentado en el piso de su habitación a un lado de su cama sosteniendo uno de sus libros.

Se miraron allí uno frente al otro y por un pequeño momento él sintió que lo reconocía y sintió el corazón latir como loco.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Entró a la habitación y lo vio allí, sentado en el piso sosteniendo uno de sus libros. Lo más curioso es que no sintió miedo, ni tensión ni curiosidad ni nada, era como si fuera natural verlo allí a pesar de que nunca lo había invitado.

- Inuyasha…

- Kagome.

La resonancia de su voz al decir su voz, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué se sentía así?, ¿Por qué sentía que era como si el hubiera esperado un siglo para llamarla por su nombre?

Avanzó en la habitación y se acuclilló a su lado, y lo miró con casi desesperación.

- ¿Por qué? – le exigió.

- ¿Por qué, que Kagome? – preguntó con calma

- ¿Por qué me miras así? – "como si toda tu vida me hubieras deseado ver" – ¿Por qué tu voz suena así cada vez que me llamas? – "como si suplicaras que finalmente respondiera" – ¿Por qué no tengo miedo de que estés aquí? – "si no todo lo contrario" – ¿Por qué siento como si fuera natural? ¿Por qué siento tanta necesidad de estar contigo? – "cada día, todo el tiempo y toda la vida", había mucho más en las preguntas que no pudo hacer que en las que hizo.

- Kagome…

- ¿Quién eres?

- Solo soy yo, Inuyasha. – "el ser vivo que te adora de una forma que me aterra y me alimenta, que lo hará hasta el ultimo aliento de mi vida sin importar cuanto este llegue, que hará todo y lo dará todo para que estés conmigo"

- Solo Inuyasha…

"Solo Inuyasha" eso no le respondió nada, él era mucho más que solo un nombre. Sin saber realmente por que, llevó una mano a su pecho y buscó el pulso de su corazón; allí estaba fuerte y vivo, no era un producto de su imaginación, sin duda alguna su corazón latía existente. Recargó su frente contra su pecho y pegó su cabeza a él y escuchó de más cerca el acelerado latido de su corazón, se sentía tan, tan bien oírlo latir, cerró sus ojos y dejó que el sentimiento cualquiera que fuere que le inspiraba Inuyasha la llenara de pies a cabeza, sentía algo por él, algo increíblemente intenso y poderoso. Sintió los brazos de Inuyasha rodearla y lo rodeó ella a su vez, estaba feliz de por fin poderlo abrazar, de poderlo tener tan cerca y solo deseaba poder fundirse en ese abrazo y no soltarlo hasta que el tiempo terminara. Sintió como la levantaba hasta quedar recargada solo en sus rodillas y lo miró a los ojos. Su propio corazón latía a mil por hora, miró dentro de sus profundos ojos de oro y notó el color blanco de su cabello, plateado y brillante con la luz del crepúsculo que los iluminaba desde la ventaba.

- Por que te amo – lo escuchó decir y su voz le llenó el alma, tan familiar y calida – por eso te miro así, por eso digo tu nombre así, y nunca te haría daño, antes moriría antes de verte lastimada por mi mano – deslizó su mano por su mejilla, Kagome sintió el filo de sus uñas arañando su mejilla – la ultima pregunta no puedo responderla, pero lo daría todo por que la respuesta fuera, que empiezas a recordarme.

- ¿Recordarte…?

Repitió mirándolo a los ojos, si lo había conocido, ¿Cómo iba a olvidarlo?, Cómo iba a olvidar alguien que la sostenía así, que anunciaba que la amaba con esa mirada cristalina e intensa en sus ojos que la hacia desear que fuera verdad y poder corresponder a esa clase de amor que él le declaraba con la misma pasión y necesidad.

Cuando él recargó su frente contra la suya y sintió el leve rumor de su aliento sobre sus labios sintió que el corazón se le detenía y no podía respirar. ¡Dios! sentía que si la besaba se moriría, pero sentía también que si no lo hacia igual pasaría.

- Inu… yasha.

Y todo fue oscuridad.

Inuyasha sostuvo a Kagome en brazos flácida como una muñeca, se alarmó enseguida y la levantó en brazos para ponerla en su cama, seguía respirando, lentamente, pero respiraba y su corazón bombeaba sangre. Había perdido el conocimiento.

Se sintió casi decepcionado, solo un poco más y hubiera probado de nuevo uno de sus besos, la idea de poder besarla lo había quemado a fuego lento desde que la había vuelto a ver y ahora justo un momento antes.

Salio de la habitación para pedir ayuda para devolverle la conciencia.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Kagome sintió el olor picante de el alcohol alcanzarla y lo apartó.

- Kagome hija despierta.

El aroma la alcanzó de nuevo, y está vez abrió los ojos, toda su familia e Inuyasha estaban a su alrededor, alarmados.

- Kagome, estás bien – su mamá se alejó un poco de ella cuando la vio reaccionar, Kagome se sentó en su cama.

- Mamá – dijo confundida, ¿Qué había pasado? – ¿Qué pasa?

- Por Dios hija, te has vuelto a desmayar.

- ¿Qué? – dijo incrédula.

- Lo siento Kagome – dijo Inuyasha de pronto – fue mi culpa.

- No, fue mi culpa – dijo su mamá – debí haberte dicho, pero no te escuche entrar y tu papá no sabía.

- ¿Saber que? – dijo igual de confundida que antes.

- Creo que te he pegado semejante susto – dijo Inuyasha – estabas apenas entrando a la habitación y te asuste, no pensé que fueras a perder el piso.

- ¿Asustarme?

- Inuyasha me pidió permiso para subir a tu habitación a recoger un libro que te había prestado, – le explico su madre finalmente – como habías salido con tu amigo no tenía caso que te esperara, le pregunte si sabía donde lo podías haber dejado y lo deje subir.

- Estaba buscando en tu librero – continuo el chico – como está fuera de campo de visión creo que cuando te salude te asuste un poco.

- No lo recuerdo – y no, no recordaba eso.

- De veras lo lamento – dijo con sinceridad el chico – pero creo que has empezado a desmayarte muy a menudo, estás comiendo bien ¿Verdad?

- Claro – respondió de forma mecánica.

- No quisiera que fueras a ser una de esas niñas por mantenerse delgadas se saltara la comida, - dijo tratando de picarla, sacarla de sus pensamientos con otro – podría darte anemia, ¿No sería prudente que te hicieras un estudio de sangre?

- Estoy bien – dijo un poco molesta por ese comentario que le hacia ver demasiado vanidosa – quizás solo me acalore, Kouga conducía sin el capo y quizás tome demasiado sol.

- Voy a hablar con ese lobo – dijo con un entrecejo el chico.

- No – lo detuvo. Kouga ya había tenido demasiado con su desastre de cita – yo se lo pedí, nunca había viajado en un jaguar, me emocione.

- Bueno descansa un poco hija – dijo su mamá – dejémosla sola para que descanse, te subiré un plato en un rato hija.

- Me siento bien mamá, puedo bajar a cenar – le respondió.

- Has caso a tu mamá Kagome – dijo Inuyasha – descansa.

- Bien – dijo recostándose de nuevo.

- ¿Te quedas a cenar verdad hijo? – le dijo la mamá de Kagome.

- Claro, un placer.

Todos fueron saliendo de su habitación dejándola sola. Así, trato de recordar que es lo que había pasado, realmente Inuyasha la había asustado cuando entraba y había perdido el sentido, pero no recordaba eso, recordaba haber estado un momento arrodillada a un lado de Inuyasha, haciéndole preguntas que él respondió, pero… ¿Qué le había respondido?

_Fin capitulo 7_

_20 de julio de 2009_

_11:55 p.m. _

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_Nota de autora: ya se han de decir "Aha como ya la hizo tardada" mis dos tortolitos merecen ya estar juntos pero ya falta muy poquito, prometo que valdrá la pena cuando llegue, por favor ténganme paciencia, solo que ya saben, me encanta torturarlos antes de que ese momento llegue ^_^_

_Como diria kouga Run run baby mama me espera en desde hace 10 minutos y sigo aqui me va a horcar._

_de nuevo muchas gracias a todos los lectores de la historia espero que el capitulo les haya gustado, especial agradecimiento a:_

**_knd.03  
sakurapauand  
yuiren3  
Peachilein  
Sheccid Cullen  
Iloveldess  
Otaku-SIG  
RefiraM  
LadyOscar  
Fabramo  
Elizabeth  
Les-kane  
La AvIa  
Trish Black_**

_**ya sabes si el capitulo te ha gustado dejame un review para saberlo, lo agradecere con el alma.**_

_shien shen_

_Mimi chan_


	10. Capitulo 8: Seshomaru

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojos de Inuyasha Ahaaa v_v….aclarado esto aquí vamos._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_**ASHITA NE NAREBA**_

_**POR MIMI CHAN**_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**_Capitulo 8_**

**_Sesshomaru_**

_Tenía el cabello lleno de nieve, la ropa completamente empapada y helada, sentía que los pies le picaban como si los hubiera metido en nidos de hormigas rojas. Sabía que era mejor así, lo peligroso habría sido que no los sintiera como las manos, apenas y las sentía._

_Volteó a ver al joven de ojos dorados que se movía aprisa dentro de la caballa, había sacado leña de un rincón que parecía húmeda, y había sacado varias tablas del piso del mismo rincón con un montón de paja de abajo, enseguida fue al centro de la habitación donde estaba un hibachi lo llenó de la leña y con piedras encendió un rápido fuego, la cargó y la llevó hasta donde el fuego calentaba, empezó a sentir las hormigas en sus manos cuando él las tomó, las metió en su kimono y las puso sobre su pecho, estaba frió pero no tanto como ella._

- _No sabía que la rata de fuego también fuera impermeable – bromeó ella._

- _No lo es – dijo él con la preocupación en sus ojos – pero es ligero y se seca rápidamente._

- _Que bueno, ojala este kimono también lo fuera._

- _Tengo que sacarte esa ropa Kagome - dijo ya desatando los nudos – está helada._

- _Jeje, eso sonó como una de esas novelas románticas que mamá no me dejaba leer – dijo nerviosa pero sin poderse mover aun – ya sabes lo que pasa cuando dos personas están solas en una cabaña, desnudas y frías._

- _En realidad no lo se._

_Kagome se rió con ganas, ¡Que no lo sabía! No le dio tiempo para pensar más, él se quito la parte de arriba de su kimono y empezó a sacarle el traje de sacerdotisa que llevaba ella, dejándola desnuda. Una cosa a la que aun no se acostumbraba de la época pasada, la ropa interior aun no se inventaba, al menos no como la ropa a la que estaba acostumbrada. Como extrañaba los sostenes y las bragas, los calzones largos solo la hacían sentir incomoda y prefería no llevarlos. Cuando no tuvo nada encima, la envolvió en su rata de fuego, aspiró profundamente su aroma a ceniza mojada era maravilloso._

_Habían pasado ya 2 meses desde que había regresado y se sentía realmente feliz, era maravilloso saber que podía estar con la persona que más amaba y todos sus amigos finalmente sin el peligro de Naraku sobre sus cabezas. _

_Desde que había llegado solo en una ocasión había sentido un vago sentimiento de tristeza al pensar que no volvería a ver a su familia, pero pensaba, que al igual que muchas mujeres que se casan. La familia empezaba de nuevo con su esposo y te terminas separando un poco de tus padres. Ella se veía a si misma como una mujer que al casarse se va a vivir muy, muy lejos y no vuelve a ver a su familia, pero sabía que estaban bien y a salvo y esperaba que tuvieran una vida feliz._

_Claro que eso ya llevaba de nuevo al mismo pensamiento aterrador que la había estado atenazando desde la primera noche que había pasado con él._

_Tres años habían pasado detrás del pozo también, y en esos tres años se habían llevado a cabo cambios maravillosos._

_Lo primero fue ver a Sango con tres bellísimos hijos, las pequeñas gemelas eran una diablillas y el niño recién nacido tenía la sonrisa más picara del mundo. Solo un mes después de que ella había quedado detrás del pozo ellos se habían casado en la ceremonia budista, Shipoou había suplido las fotos por dibujos del día de la boda, ella estaba feliz, tenía muy de vez en cuando sus discusiones con Miroku pero se amaban, él le era fiel y eso ella lo atesoraba como el oro. Supo que Kohaku estaba entrenando para la exterminación de monstruos en su ultima visita habían hablado de crear una aldea de exterminadores entre ellos dos, solo esperaba que los niños crecieran un poco más para que no tuviera tanta responsabilidad de ellos._

_Shipoou chan también se ausentaba en ocasiones para aprender técnicas zorrunas y había empezado a comentar de ir a una escuela con un ermitaño que podía llevarle algún tiempo, mientras tanto vivía con la anciana Kaede._

_Para su enorme sorpresa el hanyou había estado ocupado también, según le dijo Sango, se había unido a Miroku para recorrer todo el territorio y exterminar todos los monstruos que habían sido liberados a causa de las maquinaciones de Naraku, y gracias a ellos habían ganado una considerable suma de oro, y había empezado a construir una casa, todo un palacio feudal que servia ahora como templo, en el mismo lugar donde en el futuro estaría el templo Higurashi, cerca del goshimbuku, en el bosque donde había estado dormido por 50 años "todo mundo dice que es mi bosque, pues voy a usarlo" había dicho él y le había arrancado una sonrisa._

_La primera noche que se quedara con él se había sentido terriblemente nerviosa, había acudido a Sango que le había dado los por menores de lo que podía ser su primera noche con el hombre que amaba y no sabía si había servido para calmarla o ponerla más nerviosa. Bien aquella noche había ido con él al palacio y la había acomodado en una habitación hermosa, no había mucho en ella, pero daba directo a un patio trasero donde había un estanque y muchas plantas medicinales, cuando le había dicho que había hecho todo eso esperando el día que ella regresara, la hizo sinceramente llorar. Pero él la había dejado en la habitación había salido de la casa y se había encaramado en un alto árbol fuera de la casa y ella se quedo allí toda la noche esperando algo que no llego._

_Y había estado dos meses esperando y parecía que el momento no iba a llegar._

_¿Habría mal interpretado las cosas? ¿Inuyasha la quería solo como amiga y no esposa? Ella había dejado todo solo por estar con él y esperaba que las cosas fueran distintas, esperaba que él la reclamara como su mujer y eso no llegaba, lo había estado esperando todo ese tiempo y solo no llegaba y ella estaba llena de miedo ahora. ¿Llegaría el momento que él dijera que haría un viaje nuevo y la dejaría atrás? Ella no se veía más lejos de él, y la mera idea de que un día solo se fuera y no volver a verlo la enfermaba, lo quería con ella, lo quería **para** ella lo que era mucho más._

_Ahora con las manos posadas en su pecho y sintiéndose del todo rodeada por él las ideas más locas cruzaban por su cabeza, era una mujer, adulta, y con deseos adultos… pero él…_

- _¿Estás mejor? – dijo de pronto él._

- _Si – dijo ella tímidamente "que no me pida que me aparte ahora, por favor"._

- _Bien._

_Pero no dijo más, solo la abrazó más fuerte y aspiro profundamente en su cabello, sintió su respiración caliente sobre su cuello y un escalofrió le bajo por la espina._

- _Inuyasha… - lo llamó con media voz aun escondida en su pecho._

- _Si – respondió pronto él._

- _Hem… - ¿Cómo podía preguntar algo así? – yo…_

- _¿Dime que pasa? – dijo con un entrecejo._

- _Inuyasha… exactamente, ¿Qué soy… yo… para ti? – dijo con la voz cortada y cerró los ojos y empezó a orar por que la respuesta no la destruyera._

- _Mi mujer por supuesto – dijo con un resoplido._

- _¿En serio? - dijo ella levantando la mirada llena de esperanza._

- _¿Qué otra cosa podías ser?_

- _Es… bueno… - escondió su rostro de nuevo en su pecho – tú y yo… nosotros no…_

- _¿No lo hago bien como tu compañero? – dijo con un tono de voz extraño – te he hecho una casa, te llevo siempre comida y te protejo._

- _Claro, lo has hecho muy bien, solo que… bueno… es que tú… yo… aun no… nosotros… bueno, es que aun no hemos – Kami, debía tener la cara como tomate – nosotros no nos hemos siquiera besado._

_El silencio se hizo de los dos, solo se escuchaba el viento llevando la nieve y el crepitar del fuego._

- _Oh – dijo él por fin._

- _Tú ¿No… quieres? – mil ideas se aglomeraron en su cabeza, quizás los hanyous no besaban, o no les era especialmente agradable, nunca había visto perros besarse, ellos expresaban su afecto en pequeñas peleas inofensivas, mordiscos suaves, se acicalaban, pero algo como un beso no lo había visto nunca, pero él eran en parte humano._

- _No es que no quiera – dijo él en un susurro y no la miró directamente a la cara, pero ella pudo ver de todos modos que se le tornaba del todo roja – es que… yo nunca he besado a ninguna mujer y no se como hacerlo._

- _Besaste a Kikyou – dijo ella enseguida, ella había estado desgraciadamente presente._

- _Yo no la bese – dijo un poco en defensiva – ella me besó las dos veces _

- _¿Dos veces? – preguntó enseguida, que otra ocasión lo había besado mientras ella no miraba_

- _Una fue hace mucho, mucho tiempo, cuando nos conocimos – respondió enseguida el chico y después un poco apenado – y la otra fue… cuando, estabas allí._

- _La besaste cuando ella… - se interrumpió a si misma, no quería recordar el momento en que Kikyou se había ido del todo._

- _Solo parecía lo correcto en ese momento – dijo él con una leve tristeza – ella lo había hecho antes y pensé que era lo adecuado, pero no sabía muy bien lo que hacia._

- _Oh…_

_El silencio se volvió a interponer entre los dos, él con una sola mano alcanzó un madero más y lo arrojó al fuego, este se avivó enseguida, ese leño debía estar seco._

- _Bueno, no es que yo tampoco lo haya hecho antes – dijo finalmente ella rompiendo el silencio – pero he practicado un poco._

- _¿Practicado? – preguntó con curiosidad el hanyou_

- _Si, tú sabes dijo restándole importancia – todas las chicas practicamos como dar un primer beso._

- _En realidad no lo sabía. – dijo sorprendido._

- _Bueno, pues lo hacemos – declaro de nuevo un poco avergonzada._

- _¿Tú me enseñarías?_

- _Claro – gracias al cielo él lo había pedido, no hubiera sabido como pedirle que le dejara enseñarlo – ¿te parece bien ahora?_

- _Si – dijo con tranquilidad parecida a decisión – estaremos atascados aquí hasta mañana yo creo, dudo mucho que alguien se de cuenta que no estamos en la aldea hasta mañana._

- _Bueno… cierra los ojos._

_Ella lo vio obedecer, quería que este fuera su primer beso y quería que sin duda fuera bueno, ella misma cerró sus ojos._

- _Quiero que pienses en lo que sientes por mi, quisiera que pensaras mucho, mucho en eso – dijo ella haciendo lo mismo a ciegas, se concentró en todo lo que sentía por él – yo siento… siento que quiero estar siempre contigo, que no quiero vivir un solo día más de mi vida sin ti, y que el corazón me late solo por ti, te extrañe tanto que pensé que moriría sin ti… Inuyasha._

- _No es ni la mitad de todo lo que yo siento Kagome._

- _Por todo eso yo **siento** que te amo – dijo sabiendo que estaría completamente roja – y tú…_

- _Yo **se**, que te amo Kagome._

_Ella sintió su corazón caminar más rápido por su respuesta, no lo había dicho antes y escuchárselo decir había sido tan bello. Sintió después su cuerpo más y más cerca, buscándola y ella lo atrajo un poco con sus manos aun sobre su pecho y entonces pasó. Sus labios se encontraron en medio de la oscuridad, primero con gentiles y dulces besos suaves con los labios juntos, ella fue la que lo animó a abrir un poco los labios y sentir más calidez, pero aprender a besar solo depende del instinto y pronto los dos compartían un beso tórrido y apasionado de calidez infinita, algo elemental que tenía que venir de él._

_Se separaron jadeantes y cuando abrió los ojos, los ojos dorados del joven hanyou estaban llenos de un brillo que jamás había visto pero era fascinante._

- _¿Estás bien? – preguntó inquieto – respiras muy rápido._

- _Tú también – dijo ella sorprendida – es normal._

- _Kagome… esto…_

- _Está bien, sabes, esto que se siente es bueno._

_Atrajo su cabeza junto a él enterró sus manos en su cabello y volvió a besarla como si su vida dependiera de ello, sintió como una de sus manos abría los pliegues del kimono y pasaba sobre su estomago, sintió un temblor que no tenía nada que ver con el miedo o el frió, era expectación._

- _Yo… - dijo él con voz ronca – yo no se como…_

- _Está bien – dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos – yo tampoco, pero está bien, solo aprenderemos al paso._

_Cuando el volvió a besarla y sintió ese exquisito calor recorrerla de arriba abajo, supo que lo harían bien._

Kagome abrió los ojos con la respiración agitada, mareada, la cabeza le latía como si la hubieran estado golpeando con un martillo, se llevó las manos rápido a la cabeza y trató de retomar el ritmo de su respiración.

¿Qué era lo que le estaba pasando? No era la primera vez que tenía ese sueño, lo había tenido mucho antes, cuando había sido adolescente, ella en sueños había perdido su virginidad con Kingin, pero esto era completamente diferente, en su sueño, ella pensaba, recordaba, reconocía a las personas de sus sueños, pero el que estaba con ella no era Kingin, lo era en apariencia, pero ya no era Kingin.

Era Inuyasha.

Lo que no sabía era si era el Inuyasha de las leyendas o su compañero de clase, ese Inuyasha hablaba como Inuyasha McKeltar, tenía su mirada, sus gestos, Kingin había sido diferente y en sus sueños con él nunca había tantos detalles.

Sintió lagrimas bajar por sus mejillas, esos sueños no eran normales, simplemente no lo eran, no sabía como calificarlos, pero sabía que no eran sueños ordinarios.

Se pasó las manos por el rostro cuando su respiración volvió a su cause y las posó en su cuello sintiendo su pulso, y recordó…

En aquel sueño que había tenido de adolescente, Kingin había hecho el amor con ella y al final cuando los dos estaban en la cúspide, él había mordido su cuello "_mía… para siempre_" había dicho Kingin y dado lametazos sobre la marca. "_marcas invisibles imposibles de borrar_" vinieron a su mente al mismo tiempo las palabras de Kouga.

- Kagome por dios, solo eran sueños y nada más, igual que este.

Dijo para si misma no realmente convencida. Bajó de la cama y se dirigió directo al baño, una ducha debía ayudarla a despejar su mente.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

- Tienes una cara verdaderamente horrible.

- Gracias – dijo con sarcasmo – tú también luces como zombi de película clasificación B.

Inuyasha sonrió por la broma, había extrañado el sarcasmo de la chica. El motivo más obvio había sido siempre la falta de sueño.

- ¿Por qué no pudiste dormir bien? – preguntó.

- ¿Cómo sabes que no pude dormir bien? – preguntó a su vez con curiosidad.

- Bueno – "piensa rápido Inuyasha" – Tan temprano para tener ese humor – dijo al fin – no lo se, me pareció la razón más obvia.

Kagome bajó la mirada y siguió caminando rumbo al salón, se sentía demasiado extraña con él, después de ese "sueño – fantasía – alucinación" que había tenido "antes – durante – después" de desmayarse de él, se sentía un poco intimidada por el chico… y sus sueños evidentemente no ayudaban.

- Tuve un sueño extraño, es todo – dijo y solo cuando sus palabras abandonaron su boca se dio cuenta que se lo había dicho aunque había planeado no hacerlo.

- ¿Un sueño extraño? – dijo preocupado.

- No fue nada en serio – respondió enseguida esperando cerrar el tema.

- Si no me quieres contar, está bien.

Kagome lo miro, él solo seguía caminando a su lado como si nada, él le había dado la salida, él había dicho, está bien, y entonces ¿Por qué las palabras estaban peleando por salir de su boca? Siempre había sido muy reservada con sus sueños, ¿Por qué nunca eran normales?, ¿Por qué siempre parecían ser más algo perteneciente a su conciencia que al mundo del inconciente?, "no lo digas, no lo digas, no lo digas"

- Soñé con Kingin de nuevo – "¿Es que mi mente pertenece a otra persona el día de hoy?"

- Oh.

Inuyasha no pudo ocultar una sonrisa "Kingin" el nombre que le había dado a él mismo siendo solo una niña.

- Y ¿Se puede saber que soñaste? – pregunto con curiosidad, se moría de curiosidad de hecho, ¿Qué cosas soñaría Kagome sobre él?

- Es demasiado vergonzoso – dijo alejando su mirada de él.

- Nada de lo que me digas será vergonzoso o ridículo para mi te lo puedo asegurar – dijo con completa sinceridad animándola.

No debía, solo no debía decírselo, ni siquiera a Rina le contaba esos sueños por que ella pondría un reloj cucu en su cabeza.

- Si te lo contara no opinarías lo mismo – le respondió.

- No lo sabrás si no me lo cuentas ¿verdad? – sugirió el joven de ojos dorados

En ese momento la profesora con la cual tenían la primera clase pasó a su lado y era señal de que la clase empezaría enseguida.

- Toma un café conmigo – se apresuró a decir Inuyasha antes de que ella dijera el "tenemos clase" que sabía tenía en la punta de la lengua y cambiar el tema.

- ¿Un café?

- Ya sabes esa infusión de granos de…

- Evítate el sarcasmo Inuyasha – dijo con un resoplido.

- Vamos ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar si me cuentas?, juro solemnemente que no se lo contare a nadie – "como el millón de secretos que me contaste antes y nadie más que tú y yo supo jamás"

No lo conocía, no sabía si debía confiar en él, el par de meses que llevaba a su lado le decían que era un chico de fiar, que era maduro, inteligente, caballeroso, pero aun así no lo conocía.

- Está bien, a la salida.

Ella avanzó con paso rápido para entrar al aula antes de que la profesora cerrara la puerta "¿Por qué no dije que no?, ¿Por qué solo le dije que no se metiera en mis asuntos?, ¿Por qué confió en él? Pero al igual que por que soñaba con el siendo "kingin – Inuyasha de leyendas – Inuyasha McKeltar", no tenía ningún sentido.

Inuyasha avanzó con paso lento, había puesto en la mente de la profesora la instrucción de que no cerrara la puerta hasta que todos los alumnos estuvieran dentro de todos modos.

Un café, una salida, un momento con ella a solas.

Esperaría con impaciencia las horas para que llegara la hora de la salida.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Estaba caminando.

Y no es como si fuera algo que no hiciera todos los días, pero era la caminata más extraña de toda su… bien quizás solo del ultimo año.

Estaba caminando.

Voluntariamente.

Hacia su auto humillación.

Estaba caminando al lado de Inuyasha McKeltar rumbo a una mesa privada detrás de un biombo de una de las mejores pastelerías de la cuidad para beber un café y hablarle de sus sueños.

**¡¡Cómo en el cielo había quedado de acuerdo con él para hacer algo tan increíblemente bochornoso!!**

Llegaron a la mesa asignada y de inmediato llegó un camarero con cartas de café y otro con un carrito de postres que dejó a su lado, los más maravillosos y apetitosos trozos de pastel, dulces y galletas estaban allí. "bueno, al menos tendré de recompensa ese _creme brulle_ hecho por, si hubiera ese tipo de categorías entre los chef de repostería, lo que para la pintura era un Rubens"

- café _au lait _– pidió él – ¿tú que quieres Kagome?

- Café con leche.

El camarero recogió las cartas y siguiendo la mirada de Kagome, trajo el postre que ella veía y lo puso delante de ella, Inuyasha apuntó con discreción unas galletas y entregándoselas se fue.

- Deja de ver el postre así Kagome – dijo el chico divertido, recordó con que amargura ella siempre se había quejado por la falta de chocolate en la era del Sengoku, pero ni ella ni ninguna otra persona que conocieran sabía como se hacia y poco a poco, aunque le tomó varios años, se fue resignando.

- Debilidades Inuyasha – dijo con un hondo suspiro – la mía es el chocolate, podrías envenenarme con esto.

- Archivare eso para el futuro en caso de necesitarlo – dijo con una sonrisa.

Ella bajó la mirada y se concentró un minuto en su postre, no sabía como empezar y no sabía que tan ridículo él iba a pensar que era lo que le pasaba, había dicho que no lo tomaría como tal, pero sabía que una vez que supiera que era no podría simplemente cumplirlo.

- ¿Recuerdas que te dije que hace varios años, conocí o mejor dicho creí conocer a una persona que lucía como… Inuyasha? – dijo ella para entrar en tema.

- Si – respondió – cuando te desmayaste junto al goshimboku.

- Bien no fui completamente clara al respecto - siguió.

- Dímelo ahora – casi le ordeno.

Kagome suspiró profundamente. En ese momento llegó el mesero con los cafés y dejo varios condimentos en la mesa.

- He soñado con él desde ese día en adelante – dijo antes de que algo más la pudiera detener – desde que lo vi aquella vez he soñado con él casi cada noche de mi vida.

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó emocionado.

- Si – continúo ella, bien que importancia tenía ya, le contaría la enchilada completa (nota al final]) – durante todos esos años Kingin fue como una constante en mi vida, fue como si él estuviera realmente conmigo en todo momento, tanto fue así, que cuando era adolescente creo que me enamore de él.

- ¿Enamorada? – inquirió con el corazón latiéndole a prisa, ¿Enamorada de él? – ¿Cómo?

- Esa es la parte realmente ridícula de mi historia – dijo con una sonrisa rota – ¿Cómo puedes enamorarte de una persona que solo vive en tus sueños?, no se como paso, solo se que así fue. Durante tantos años soñé cosas con él, y creció un sentimiento por él y después cada vez que quería estar con alguien me daba cuenta que no podía, que el sentimiento que yo sentía por Kingin era real, no importaba como, era real.

- ¿No estuviste con nadie durante todos estos años? – indagó con cautela.

- No, con nadie – respondió ella sintiéndose torpe, ¿Qué clase de chica de 18 años no ha salido con nadie en serio a esa edad?

Inuyasha sintió un calor maravilloso por todo el cuerpo, ¡Ella no había estado con nadie! nadie la había tocado o besado o hablado de amor, ¡Nadie! seguía siendo únicamente suya aunque no lo entendiera.

- Pero – siguió ella removiendo el café delante de ella – la cuestión es que eso no me gusta.

- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó demasiado aprisa.

- Una persona no puede enamorarse de algo que no es real – dijo sin darse cuenta de la urgencia del otro.

- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó de nuevo.

- Por que no es natural Inuyasha – dijo un tanto alterada.

- Hasta donde yo se, la mayoría de las chicas en determinado momento se enamoran de cosas que no son reales o de personajes inalcanzables – le dijo tratando de tranquilizarla – ya sabes, cantantes, actores, personajes de animación, no veo cual es la diferencia en tu caso.

- Las chicas de 18 años no hacen normalmente eso Inuyasha – respondió ella, plenamente convencida de ello – una chica debe crecer y enamorase de verdad de seres reales y accesibles.

- No tiene por que ser una regla general.

Kagome lo miró sin comprender, nunca le había dicho a nadie esto por que pensó que en seguida esa persona la tildaría de loca y fantasiosa, pero él no, por el contrario le estaba dando argumentos lógicos de lo que le pasaba.

- Veras, en Escocia, es muy común que las personas crean en la magia en enamorarse de seres fantásticos inalcanzables – le explicó – la mayoría de las chicas que conocí mientras viví allí, al menos una vez en su vida habían deseado conocer, un Fae y caer rendidas de amor por ellos.

- ¿Fae? – preguntó desconociendo por completo el significado de la palabra

- Son hadas – le aclaró enseguida – seres pertenecientes a la mitología de Escocia, se dice que son seres mágicos dotados de una gran belleza y que por lo menos hace mil años vivían cómodos entre los seres humanos. Todas las chicas jóvenes pasaban por lo menos uno o dos años de su vida deseando perderse entre los bosques para encontrar un hada, algunas de ellas tenían tu misma edad, así que, no, no me parece antinatural en realidad.

Lo que él no agregó es que eso había sido hacia ya como 350 años, las chicas en Escocia actual, al menos las que no pertenecían a los clanes más antiguos que aun respetaban los viejos pactos con las hadas, ya no lo hacían.

- Ya veo.

Ella por fin metió su cuchara en el postre, se sintió un poco menos incomoda. Bien, sabía que algunas culturas tenían su propia dosis de fantasía, ¿No habían tenido los egipcios, los griegos, os romanos y muchas otras culturas, dioses mitológicos en los que creían completa y con total fidelidad que existían en realidad aunque no lo pudieran ver o siquiera sentir? ¿No había acaso en todo el mundo un montón de personas que creían en duendes, fantasmas o monstruos? ¿Por qué no podía ella tener su propia dosis de fantasía?

- Pero eso no es todo lo que te perturba ¿Verdad? – aventuro él – En la mañana te notabas realmente contrariada por el sueño que habías tenido con él, si estás acostumbrada a soñar con él, ¿Por qué estabas tan mortificada?

Oh ese era el _quo_ de la cuestión, Inuyasha era demasiado observador para su gusto.

- Mis sueños no son del todo normales – dijo dando un trago al café que increíblemente aun estaba caliente, ¿Cómo lo harían?, ¿Los vasos serian térmicos?, llevaba allí por lo menos 15 minutos y no se enfriaba.

- ¿Por que no lo son? – preguntó enseguida.

- Cuando sueñas los sueños suelen ser ilógicos y sin forma – le explicó ella – pasas de una escena a otra sin control y cosas como esas ¿De acuerdo?

- Si.

- Los míos son tan perfectamente articulados que en lugar de ser sueños parecen ser… no lo se… - dijo confundida.

- ¿Recuerdos?

Kagome lo miró enseguida asustada, ¿Cómo sabía él eso?

- Si – dijo aun asustada, sorprendida de que él lo entendiera sin que ella tuviera que decírselo – sueño y cuando estoy en el sueño es como si viera a otra persona. Soy yo sin duda, pero es como si la yo dentro de mis sueños, no fuera igual a mí, es como si fuera una persona completamente distinta.

- ¿Quien?

- ¿Cómo quien? – preguntó confundida.

- Si piensas que es distinta es que se parece a alguien ¿No es así? – expuso de nuevo

- En realidad… - no había pensado decir esto, era demasiado extraño, incluso para ella – se parece… se parece a la Kagome de los diarios de Mei.

Inuyasha empezó a temblar, ¿Ella estaba diciendo lo que realmente creía que decía? ¡Ella estaba recordando dentro de sus sueños lo que había vivido en el Sengoku! Casi no podía respirar solo de imaginar que eso fuera en realidad posible.

- ¿La Kagome de los diarios de Mei? – preguntó controlando todo lo posible su ansiedad.

- Lo que no es posible, por que yo empecé a soñar todo eso mucho antes de que leyera los diarios, y mi abuelo ni nadie me hubiera contado las cosas que yo soñaba – le dijo exaltada, esto era lo más extraño de toda la cuestión – soñaba con monstruos, peleas, sangre, me aterraban cuando yo era niña y al mismo tiempo, me llenaban de valor, la Kagome que yo soñaba cuando era niña era mayor que yo, era una chica intrépida y valiente e Inu… Kingin nunca la dejaba sola, siempre la protegía.

- Ya veo – la animó a continuar no interrumpiéndola.

- Cuando tiempo después leí los diarios de Mei – continuó – me asuste un poco, aun dentro de los relatos no se veían los detalles que yo veía en mis sueños, siempre eran terriblemente detallados, exactamente como si los recordara en lugar de soñarlos, pero anoche…

- ¿Anoche?

- Había tenido este sueños antes, mucho tiempo antes, pero nunca había sido tan detallado, la única manera de explicarlo que tengo es como si… algo hubiera completado mis sueños, yo veía cosas y hacia – se sonrojó – cosas, pero rara vez podía pensar en mis sueños, anoche es como si…

- ¿Como si…?

Kagome cerró sus ojos, recordó con toda claridad el joven delante de ella, sus ojos, la enorme indecisión que habían demostrado al empezar besarse, la calidez y ternura de que él le pidiera ayuda.

- Anoche – suspiró y mantuvo los ojos cerrados – Inuyasha me confesaba que nunca había besado a una chica y me pedía ayuda para saber como hacerlo.

Inuyasha la escuchó con el corazón detenido, había dicho en primer lugar Inuyasha y había recordado… ¿Sería posible que recordara la primera noche que habían pasado juntos? Cuando la había hecho definitivamente su compañera.

- Ambos no teníamos experiencia, pero llevábamos mucho tiempo esperándolo – dijo con voz baja y emocionada – yo había estado por tres años separada de él y después había regresado para quedarme a su lado, estaba asustada por que él no me quisiera de esa forma… y luego.

Kagome abrió sus ojos y suspiró, apresuró un trago del café.

- La primera vez que tuve este sueño, yo… bueno.

- Lo imagino – dijo sin pedirle más detalles aunque los hubiera apreciado, había sido una noche que jamás olvidaría.

- Lo que es completamente bochornoso – dijo con una risa nerviosa.

- Si te molesta tanto puedo platicarte mis sueños eróticos también – le dijo relajado esperando que ella también se sintiera igual

Kagome no pudo reprimir su risa, entre los nervios y la propuesta, la risa ligera la hizo sentir mucho más cómoda.

- No era… algo erótico en realidad, si no algo… lleno de muchísima ternura, realmente muy bonito. – se sonrojó de nuevo y continuo enseguida – pero está vez que lo tuve, fue como si llenara detalles, recordaba cosas y personas, recordaba incluso a los abuelos de Mei, los tenía tan claros en mi imaginación.

- ¿Eso es lo que te perturba?

- Si, mis sueños no deberían ser así, deberían ser desorganizados y locos, como los de todas las demás personas y no deberían quedar gravados en mi cabeza, cada uno de esos sueños los tengo en mi mente, como si tuviera otra vida gravada en mi cabeza sin podérmela sacar.

Inuyasha no sabía que decirle, ella estaba asustada por eso, él estaba simplemente eufórico, ella recordaba, realmente recordaba todo lo que habían pasado en el Sengoku y lo amaba, aunque no supiera que era él la misma persona que estaba dentro de sus sueños.

- No creo que deberías estar asustada por eso – dijo él mirándola directamente, para tener el completo de su atención – yo creo que tu mente debe trabajar solo de una forma excepcional para poder hacer que tus sueños sean dientes, ¿No afecta la forma en la que duermes o te desenvuelves o si? – preguntó preocupado.

- Para nada – respondió ella, ese era también el consuelo que tenía – en realidad me siento completamente normal en todos los demás aspectos.

- ¿Entonces…?

- Llego a pensar que si sigo así… no lo se – levantó los hombros – un día cuando encuentre por ejemplo al chico correcto no lo reconoceré por que…

- Estarás enamorada de Inuyasha – término por ella.

- Kingin – aclaró ella.

- Dijiste Inuyasha antes – le respondió.

- ¿En serio?

- Si.

- Bueno – se froto la nuca con una mano – en realidad ya no estoy segura de quien es, yo lo bautice como Kingin pero supongo que en realidad es Inuyasha.

Inuyasha se oculto detrás de su taza de café, sintió que podía brincar de gusto en ese preciso momento, lo recordaba, a él, a sus amigos, su historia juntos y amaba todo eso, si todo salía bien, si nada se salía de control ahora, tenía una oportunidad clara, lo sabía, lo sentía.

- Quizás – dijo él – tienes a Inuyasha solo hasta que el correcto llegue, llenas tu corazón de un amor que te prepara para amar a un ser de carne y hueso, la verdad le tengo envidia.

- ¿Envidia?

- Has amado a Inuyasha por muchos años, cuando puedas depositar todo ese amor en el real, imagino que va a ser algo excepcional.

- Si, quizás tengas razón, si es que un día encuentro a un Inuyasha real.

A Kagome no se le pasó por alto que de hecho tenía aun Inuyasha real delante de ella y se sonrojó vivamente, por supuesto este Inuyasha también le había hecho sentir cosquillas en el estomago y se sentía cómoda y contenta a su lado, él se había mantenido en el completo rol de amigo a si que no sabía si iban más allá le pasaría lo que le pasaba con Kouga o con cualquier otro chico.

Ella se ocultó detrás de su taza de café con leche y sonrió.

Sería posible.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Inuyasha se sentía mucho más tranquilo ahora, durante los últimos días había estado pensando en la posibilidad de hacer algún conjuro de memoria para traer de regreso los recuerdos de Kagome, no sabía si se hubiera atrevido, empalma zar los recuerdos de dos mentes distintas era una cosa complicada, podía llegar a confundirla mucho, en aquella otra vida, su padre había muerto, ella había estado en medio y no lejos de ese accidente que la había dejado estéril, había tenido una dosis de dolor que él no quería que recordara, pero no sabía como suprimir solo eso, nadie que él conociera sabía como, los McKeltar, le habían dicho que los primeros druidas habían tenido un conocimiento semejante, pero habían pasado muchas generaciones y el conocimiento se había perdido.

Pero no haría falta, ella recordaba y aunque creyera que solo eran sueños, el caso es que recordaba todo ello y lo que era más importante, lo recordaba a él, y se había enamorado de él de nuevo, no cabía en si de la alegría que eso le provocaba, ahora, podía preparar el camino para decirle que aquello que ella veía no eran sueños, que había sido una realidad diferente.

Podía demostrarle, podía llevarla a Escocia, hacerla leer los mismos libros y relatos que había leído él que le habían hecho creer en que todo eso era posible. Quizás con un poco de suerte el highlander dormido habría despertado y podía probar que en realidad alguien podía vivir 500 años, encontrar a su compañera y hacerla contarle la historia, las posibilidades eran infinitas mientras ella lo amara.

En medio de sus pensamientos llegaron juntos al templo Higurashi, solo para encontrar que este estaba lleno de actividad, Rina iba de aquí para allá, trayendo cosas, arreglándose el pelo y tratando de cerrar los pliegues de su kimono, todo al mismo tiempo.

Kagome la vio tan alterada y enseguida fue a ella.

- ¿Rina chan qué pasa?

- Oh Kagome, Kagome chan – dijo la chica con más nerviosismo – él viene, justo ahora viene.

- ¿Quien?

- Sesshomaru Taisho, viene – dijo casi sin poder respirar – en este momento, no nos aviso un día antes siquiera, él viene.

- ¿Sesshomaru? – peguntó de inmediato Inuyasha.

- Oh por Dios, no puedo creerlo, el templo no está tan limpio – dijo aun más acelerada – debería haber pasado la mopa por lo menos una semana allí para sacar todo el polvo, las telarañas, pulir los dioses, ¡Kami sama ni siquiera he puesto incienso!, necesito incienso.

La chica corrió a la bodega donde el incienso se guardaba y en 20 segundos salir cargando varias cajas llenas de incienso y una botella de sake.

- ¡Ofrendas para los dioses!, no tengo ofrendas te das cuenta, que puedo poner en la ofrenda ¡Por Dios!

- Rina – la detuvo Kagome por fin – respira – dijo y empezó a acomodar los lazos sueltos y torcidos de el kimono de sacerdotisa – limpia la campana y después el incensario, coged un mandil no te llenes de ceniza el traje, yo iré a casa y haré la ofrenda, comida y te tendrán que bastar.

- ¿Solo comida y te?

- Encargaremos comida del mejor restaurante, mejor llamare ahora mismo a el mejor chef para que venga – dijo Inuyasha apoyando –tendremos _sushi,_ _kaisekiryori_ y _osechiryori_, conseguiremos el mejor _sake_, _mirin_ y _ocha (nota al final) _de la mejor calidad, ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?

- Solo una hora, no bastara.

- Tendrá que ser aunque trabajen mil cocineros.

- ¡Oh Inuyasha! – dijo la chica y se le aventó a los brazos, eres un ángel caído.

- A trabajar ahora – la interrumpió Kagome – llama a tus cocineros Inuyasha yo ayudare a Rina con esto.

Kagome llevo a rina a la pagoda mientras vio a su espalda a Inuyasha abrir un celular y empezar a hacer llamadas, sonrió realmente agradecida, no sabia como haría para compensar lo que hacia pero lo haría.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

- Matare al tal Sesshomaru Taisho – dijo Kagome molesta.

- No puedes hacer eso Kagome – le dijo nerviosa Rina como si realmente lo creyera – ¿Quién donaría para el templo entonces?

- Bien – le respondió – una ultima donación, una gigante y luego lo matare.

Inuyasha se rió, la molestia de Kagome venia al hecho de que la hora se había convertido ya en dos y se había apresurado todo lo posible para terminar a tiempo y no había llegado puntual el tal.

Mientras esperaban con grandes gestos Rina le había dicho que Sesshomaru Taisho era un filántropo japonés que donaba cantidades enormes a su familia por mantener en buen estado los papiro que Rin chan había hecho. La teoría que ella manejaba es que el tipo tenía algún trastorno ego centrista-narcisista y había adoptado el nombre de un personaje mítico famoso para hacerse notar y que había decidido proteger la tradición de su familia – ósea la del propio Sesshomaru – como un plus para su imagen.

- La verdad es que nunca lo he visto – dijo Rina aun de aquí para allá – el cheque llega todos los años con las demás ofrendas en año nuevo y nunca rebotan, por eso mi familia se ha tomado muy a pecho la obligación, pensamos que nunca lo veríamos – dijo sin detenerse – tenía que ser justo este día cuando decidieran ellos salir de la ciudad, nunca salen de la ciudad sin mi y justo hoy, ¡Justo hoy se les ocurre hacerlo!

- Tranquila Rina – dijo Kagome sosteniéndola de los brazos – todo está en orden y seguro estará complacido.

- Nunca lo hubiera logrado sin ti Inuyasha – dijo con algo cercano a la adoración – sin ti y todo ese ejército que contrataste para ayudar.

- No te preocupes, después me devolverás el favor.

- Como sea menos con efectivo, debiste gastar miles y miles de yen.

- Lo tengo y me gusta gastarlo, no le prestes atención.

Además de pedir la comida cuando había visto lo apuradas que estaban las chicas había llamado a una compañía de limpieza y pronto todo estaba lleno de gente la casa de Kagome estuvo en 10 minutos llena de gente que ya venia con comida preparada y otra que parecía prepararse en ese preciso momento para estar fresca y bonita, llegaron también floristas que pusieron arreglos finos y discretos dentro de la pagoda, 10 personas que limpiaron cada rincón de la pagoda por dentro y fuera, un curador que dio un servicio rápido a los dos dioses perro que había dentro. "¿Sesshomaru y mi padre?" se pregunto para sus adentros, con todo el trabajo controlado en 45 minutos todo estaba listo y mientras Kagome ayudaba a acomodar el cabello en un peinado correcto.

Así a la hora acordada todo estaba listo, menos los nervios de Rina.

- ¿No haba sido una falsa alarma?

- Espero que no – dijo Rina más nerviosa – toda mi vida lo he querido conocer, se que ha de ser un viejo petulante y aburrido, pero ha mantenido la tradición de mi familia por muchos años, el principal motivo que todos estemos juntos es por él, mi familia no sería la misma sin este templo y ese hombre aunque no lo quiera reconocer.

- Se de lo que hablas.

Kagome la dejo sola para que se comiera en sus propios nervios y se sentó a un lado de Inuyasha, sin previo aviso recargó su cabeza en su hombro.

- Sonó como si… - dijo tratando de sonar relajado aunque la cercanía de ella lo emocionaba.

- Y así es – dijo ella en voz baja – sus padres estuvieron a punto de separarse hace 5 años, pero el único motivo por el que no lo hicieron es por que no había quien cuidara la Pagoda donde están los diarios de Rin, cuando Rina fue lo suficientemente mayor la enviaron a ella, pero en el transcurso arreglaron sus diferencias y permanecieron aun así juntos.

- Si no hubieran tenido el dinero para conservar el templo en buen estado.

- Nos lo hubieran delegado a nosotros – cerro los ojos y se recargo mejor, había sido mucha adrenalina – a nosotros nos auspicia la cuidad y las limosnas, solo en año nuevo se junta mucho y ya vez que mucha gente viene en los fines de semana, pero esa solo es una pagoda pequeña no reúne tanto, a veces la gente obvia dejar limosnas allí por que las ha dejado ya en el templo, lo que ese hombre les dona es lo que realmente mantiene ese templo y esas reliquias.

Dejando el tema a un lado Inuyasha subió su brazo por sus hombros y la atrajo más cerca, la chica parecía estar por quedarse dormida. Recordó el millar de veces que ella había recargado su cabeza en sus piernas, habían hablado y hablado y ella se quedaba dormida a veces en su regazo.

Era increíble poder sentirla de nuevo tan cerca.

Fue cuando el aroma prácticamente lo golpeo.

Se levanto enseguida casi tirando a Kagome de paso.

- Que pasa.

- Está aquí.

- ¿Quien?

- Sesshomaru está aquí

- ¡Oh por dios!, ¡Oh por dios!

Inuyasha no podía entender esto, era su aroma, no tenía ninguna duda al respecto, pero que hacia allí. Espero a que este subiera los escalones del templo y lo vio aparecer, cuando sus ojos conectaron con la figura de su medio hermano casi no lo podía creer.

Sesshomaru lucía tal y como lo había visto hacia cosa de más de 450 años, había estado alrededor de la niña por mucho tiempo hasta que ella decidió hacer su vida con otro humano y él tomo distancia de ella, vestía ahora un fino traje italiano, el corte era inconfundible, zapatos de corte también italiano y un prendedor de oro en la solapa y un abrigo de piel blanca sobre un brazo.

- ¡Oh por dios! – escucho el susurro de Rina – ese no puede ser Sesshomaru Taisho.

Pero lo era, sus ojos dorados, su largo cabello blanco sostenido en una alta coleta, las mismas marcas lilas en los costado de su rostro y la luna en su frente y sus anormalmente puntiagudas orejas, no había otro ser en el mundo que se pareciera a él y su pose completamente arrogante.

Kagome se quedo también de una pieza, se parecía muchísimo al Sesshomaru que ella conocía que sintió que se le iba el aire. Era idéntico, salvo en la vestimenta, completamente idéntico al Sesshomaru que ella había visto en sus sueños.

- Kagome – Inuyasha la vio hiper ventilar – ¿Estás bien?

- Dime por favor que tiene dos brazos – dijo ella sosteniéndose de su brazo.

Oh por dios, Kagome haba visto a Sesshomaru en sus recuerdos por supuesto y lo había reconocido, las ganas de despedazar a su medio hermano regresaron con más fuerzas.

Gracias al cielo y no sabía aun como, si, tenía de regreso su brazo derecho.

- Si los tiene Kagome.

- Oh por dios, esto es demasiado raro.

Mientras ellos estaban discutiendo allí, Sesshomaru había dio hasta donde Rina estaba temblando de pies a cabeza.

- Tú debes ser Rina Hanami.

La chica solo lo pudo ver, estaba helada, no solo era la belleza del hombre delante de ella él exudaba sofisticación, grandeza y clase de cada uno de sus poros, y mucho más, como una completa aura de poder que no podía ser real.

- Si – dijo en suspiro – soy yo.

- Tal como te imaginaba Rin – dijo con una tímida sonrisa.

Inuyasha casi sintió temor, nunca en toda su vida había visto a Sesshomaru sonreír, basta de quedarse tras bambalinas.

Con cierta reticencia soltó a Kagome y se aproximo a su medio hermano.

- Nos volvemos a ver Sesshomaru.

El hombre volteo con calma a ver quien o había llamado y abrió los ojos ampliamente, sorprendido.

- Tú.

- Encantado de verte de nuevo, hermano.

_Fin capitulo 8_

_Domingo 16 de Agosto de 2009_

_1:25 a.m._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Nota de autora**: había estado esperando un buen rato para poder meter a Sesshomaru me encanta el personaje y nunca lo uso, así que se merecía su aparición ^_^ ._

_se estaran preguntando que es lo que va a pasar verdad..... bueno deben leer para averiguarlo._

_De nuevo muchas gracoas por todos los reviews que llegaron pense que ya llegariamos a los 150 pero er mucho perir jeje, muchas gracias a todas las personas que estan leyendo la histoia pero como siempre en especial a: **Minako k, yuiren3, ross, Iloveldess, Otaku-SIG, DarkCam, sakurapauand, LadyOscar, RefiraM, Fabramo, Sheccid Cullen, Peachilein, Les-kane, La AvIa, Elizabeth, Trish Black **por sus reviews_

_**De nuevo la antenta invitacon a que me dejen un review los escritores de eso vivimos de los animos de nuestros lectore vale, por favor, sigan precionando ese lindo boton de letras verdes.**_

_como dijo antes Kouga run run baby de nuevo a las carreras jeje._

_Shian shen _

_Mimi chan_

* * *

& Una de mis autoras favoritas usa muy a menudo está expresión y me encanta ^_^

& Sushi: como todos sabemos es comida tradicional japonesa, según su preparación puede ser muy costosa y la calidad de los ingredientes debe ser optima (si no chicos en envenenamiento es seguro ^_~ )

Kaisekiryori: clase de comida formal que puede llegar a ser muy cara en restaurantes, su preparación requiere de mucho esmero y un gran sentido artístico y en juegos de platos muy finos que usualmente concuerda con la estación del año que transcurre, puede llevar, langosta, camarones, carne, pan al vapor y diferentes vegetales en ensaladas y sopas.

Osechiryori: comida especial para las fiestas de año nuevo, variedad de platillos presentados artísticamente en cajas laqueadas, puede ser pescado, frijoles negros, verduras, raíz de bambú, etc.

Sake: licos de arroz.

Mirin: Vino de arroz dulce

Ocha: te verde.


	11. Capitulo 9: Votos Eternos

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojos de Inuyasha Ahaaa v_v….aclarado esto aquí vamos._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_**ASHITA NE NAREBA**_

_**Por Mimi chan**_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**_Capitulo 9_**

**_Votos Eternos_**

La habitación había permanecido todo el día a oscuras, al entrar en ella no necesito de nada la luz, conocía cada rincón de su lugar y aun en medio de las sombras con su mirada afinada podía distinguir los muebles a su paso, dejó caer una mochila en uno de los sillones color marrón en la sala y subió las escaleras para llegar a la habitación. Recorrió silenciosamente los escalones color pardo que lograba ver, no había pasado realmente mucho tiempo allí y no pensaba pasarlo, aun así, su naturaleza canina le había hecho acostumbrarse a toda la casa.

Recorrió el pasillo igualmente oscuro y llegó a su habitación, entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta, con la puerta dejo caer su disfraz, su cabello que apenas se reconocía en las sombras ahora brillaba con un destello de luna cubriéndolo desde la ventana próxima y sus orejas se crisparon sobre su cabeza, sacudió su cabeza para relajarlas.

Se dirigió a su cama y se dejó caer sobre ella.

Casi nunca lloraba, sus emociones casi nunca lo rebasan de cualquier modo, pero justo en ese momento sentía los ojos cargados, pesados, llenos.

"_Tengo la sensación de que no debo estar junto a ti, nunca más_"

Eso es lo que había dicho y es lo que le había roto el alma en pedazos, buscándola por tanto tiempo y aun así ella había dicho que no debía estar con ella.

Cerró sus ojos y trató de pensar, pasar por las nebulosas áreas de su memoria para llegar a su ser inteligente, pero no podía, había sentido tantas cosas ese día, había ido de la completa fe a la desesperanza total.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Inuyasha vio de nuevo a su hermano que tenía la misma mirada petulante y altanera que siempre había portado, pero esta vez no había ninguna diferencia entre los dos, así que… nunca más lo amedrentaría o lo haría sentir inferior.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Sesshomaru? – preguntó sin rodeos.

- ¿Así es como saludas a tu hermano después de tanto tiempo? – dijo con una sonrisa retorcida.

- Hola – dijo con la misma expresión y continuó – Responde mi pregunta

- Supongo que lo mismo que tú Inuyasha – dijo dirigiendo su mirada por una fracción de segundo a la mujer detrás de su hermano, la misma que lo había acompañado por medio siglo en el pasado – aunque no calcule nunca que fuera al mismo tiempo.

En medio de está extraña discusión entre hermanos Kagome no pudo dejar de verlo, sus ojos eran los mismos sin duda y solo pensaba que más era igual, el tono aterciopelado y moreno de su piel, pero su cabello…

Un escalofrió recorrió a Kagome por entero, tenía casi la seguridad de que en realidad el cabello de Inuyasha era blanco, plateado igual que su hermano Sesshomaru… Sesshomaru Taisho, Inuyasha Taisho… hijos ambos de Inu no Taisho.

Había demasiadas coincidencias allí.

- Kagome…

Rina caminó a su lado con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

- Rina chan – la atrajo a su lado no sabía si para protegerla o protegerse con ella.

- No me habías dicho que Inuyasha era adoptado, por que sus padres habían muerto – dijo confundida sin alejar la mirada de los dos hermanos a unos 10 pasos de ellas – ahora resulta que es hermano de Sesshomaru Taisho.

- Yo tampoco lo entiendo Rina.

- No es el lugar para hablar de esto hermanito – dijo con voz filosa Sesshomaru – vine aquí con un propósito y he de cumplirlo.

- Por eso la marcaste con tu sangre – le pregunto, por fin entendiendo por que Rin olía como Sesshomaru, él debió haber mezclado sus sangres en algún momento antes de que Rin muriera.

- Ella la unió conmigo, me lo pidió – dijo con firmeza pero en algún lado, una pequeña grieta de sus emociones se dejo ver, imposible de mirar para nadie, salvo para él mismo – Hicimos un pacto de sangre ella y yo antes de que se fuera a vivir con ese humano que solo la dejó morir, si se hubiera quedado conmigo…

- Te entiendo.

Sesshomaru dirigió su mirada a Rina que sintió que de nuevo el estomago se le llenaba de nudos.

- Hanami sama – la llamó con autoridad.

- Eh – la chica casi brinco de los brazos de Kagome, halada a él de forma irresistible, la aterraba y aun así quería estar a su lado – si.

- Me gustaría que me enseñara los papiros que han estado guardando – dijo él con caballerosidad, esperando que el miedo dejara de rodearla – he estado ayudando a su cuidado y en realidad no lo conozco.

- Hem… - reacciono ella con prisa, cierto, ese hombre, ese increíblemente apuesto y aterrador hombre estaba allí por los diarios de Rin – si, por favor sígame a está pagoda.

Sesshomaru le extendió la mano y Rina no supo como negarse a tomarla, aunque el hombre simplemente le hacia que la carne se le pusiera de gallina, era asombrosamente apuesto, pero aun así esa aura a su alrededor le decía que era c0mo un lobo blanco salvaje, increíblemente bello pero que debía ser mirado solo de lejos y mucho menos colgarte de su pata.

Solo cuando Rina se fue con Sesshomaru Inuyasha vio en los ojos de Kagome que acaba de cometer un error gigantesco.

- ¿Tu hermano? – preguntó realmente confundida.

- Medio hermano – agregó inmediatamente Inuyasha – nuestro honorable padre estuvo mucho antes con la madre de Sesshomaru y después con mi madre.

- No pudo ser mucho antes – dijo con escepticismo – ¿Cuántos años tiene Sesshomaru?, 30, 32.

- Algo así – no años, sino siglos quizás.

- ¿De quien heredaron el pelo y los ojos? – dijo sin poderse detener, la pregunta le estaba quemando la garganta.

Inuyasha se mordió el labio inferior por dentro, Kagome era demasiado observadora para dejar solo pasar la apariencia de Sesshomaru y no analizar los datos.

- Ambos de nuestro padre… - dijo mirándola y sintiendo como el miedo empezaba a rodearla – yo… nunca me ha gustado ser tan llamativo.

- ¿Tú también tienes el cabello plateado? – preguntó Kagome.

- Un error genético sin duda – respondió por una tangente – perdimos mucho color.

- Solo del pelo y los ojos supongo – dijo con escepticismo, los albinos perdían el color del todo, los ojos, la piel, el cabello, sin importar cuanto se asoleara no tendría ese dorado de su piel o las cejas tan negras para rematar.

- ¿Tiene alguna otra explicación lógica? – dijo enfrentándola.

- No.

Por un motivo que no alcanzaba a entender Kagome estaba temblando, si Inuyasha tuviera el cabello plateado seguramente sería idéntico a Kingin o al Inuyasha de las leyendas.

"_Inuyasha sama siempre se quejaba de que los humanos eran débiles y morían demasiado rápido_" las palabras que Mei había escrito en sus diarios no dejaban de darle vuelta por la cabeza. "C_uando Kagome sama llegó a la aldea todo mundo dijo que era la reencarnación de la sacerdotisa Kikyou_"

- Kagome…

La chica se sostuvo de el banco cerca de ella y se sentó, su respiración era demasiado rápida y apenas podía controlarla.

- No – dijo e Inuyasha retrocedió – no te acerques. ¿Quién eres? Llegaste aquí diciendo que habían sido adoptado por un clan escocés – le espeto molesta, asustada, pero defendiéndose, usando su miedo para hacerlo furia – ahora me dices que uno de los hombres más ricos de Japón es tu medio hermano, ¿Qué es lo siguiente?

- No he querido ocultarte nada Kagome – dijo con sinceridad.

- Pero lo has hecho – comprendió ella – ¿Verdad?

- Si.

"Pero no por que fuera algo malo, si no por que tenía que prepárate para que lo entendieras, para que creyeras en mi" quiso acercarse de nuevo pero ella ya estaba de pie, su respiración aun era rápida pero el aroma del miedo la cubría de pies a cabeza.

Miedo.

De él, la única persona en el mundo entero que jamás y nunca la lastimaría y la protegería hasta del mismo Satanás.

- Por favor Kagome no me tengas miedo – le suplicó.

- **Tengo la sensación de que no debo estar junto a ti… nunca más**.

Inuyasha dio un paso atrás, ahora él era quien estaba temblando.

«_Antes que todo, la elegida, aquella que es única para un Druida debe elegir por libre voluntad, uno puede quererla pero si ella no elige estar contigo, lo único que podrás darle es infelicidad_»

Cuantas veces Collin le había dicho eso, en su familia era un voto sagrado, un druida Keltar podía unir su alma a su compañera de vida incluso, hacer un pacto para poder seguir el alma de su persona amada en todas las vidas, pasadas, presentes y futuras. Pero siempre había sido de ese modo, ella los tomaban, los Keltar eran una especie de hombrees especiales que cuando encontraban al amor se consagraban a él, eso lo había entendido muy bien, desde un principio.

Él había nacido solo para ella, para toda la vida, así está durara 100 0 1000 años.

Pero solo si ella lo aceptaba.

- Adiós.

Caminó lentamente volviendo en sus pasos sin saber si en algún momento podría volver a verla.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: End Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

- ¡Una mierda la honorabilidad!

Con una mirada rompió en pedazos una lámpara al lado de su cama, la electricidad avivada por sus poderes rompió el bombillo y la lámpara de paso, uno de los trozos fue a donde él y se encajó en su brazo, el dolor apenas lo alcanzó.

Él la amaba, como al aire, como al agua, como a todo lo que le hacia falta para vivir él la amaba y ella había dicho que no quería verlo nunca más.

_Resulta increíble la noticia que escuche_

_Dios quiera que el rumor no sea un adiós._

"Nunca más… nunca más… nunca más"

Las ultimas palabras que habían salido de su boca le prometían el infierno en vida, él no podía vivir un solo día más sin ella. Lo más inteligente que podía hacer en ese momento era recoger sus cosas ir, a su propia casa, poner un encantamiento druida sobre ella y llevarla con él, mostrarle que ellos dos se habían amando, que por ella aun sentía eso por él, que no había desaparecido nunca que solo era cuestión de tiempo y constancia poder volver a ser tan felices y quererse tanto como lo habían hecho antes. "Debe elegir por libre voluntad" le decía su conciencia al mismo tiempo

_Que piensas marcharte, que alguien me robo tu amor, _

_Y en tus ojos se anticipa mi dolor._

Todo lo que resultaba dúctil en la habitación empezó a hacerse pedazos, sus poderes estaban fuera de control, solo podía aferrar la almohada frente a él con los ojos cerrados intensamente concentrado en sus pensamientos.

Entre decirle que no quería estar junto a él y que lograra amar a otro ¿Qué lapso de tiempo pasaría? Un día simplemente ella entendería que la criatura de la cual está enamorada debía llevar siglos bajo tierra y amaría de nuevo, a un hombre, uno de eso patéticos humanos que no podían darle ni el 10 por ciento de todo el amor que él había guardado y fortalecido para ella.

Un día lo miraría quizás y lo volvería a ver como si fuera un perfecto extraño y él la seguiría amando, está vez ella tenía un cuerpo fértil y listo, tendría los hijos que habían deseado con otro, él le había dado eso a ese otro que aun no existía y ya odiaba.

_Cuéntamelo todo no me ocultes lo que sientes, _

_Antes de marcharte dímelo._

Y aun así pudiera permanecer cerca de ella, si solo tratara de ser su amigo, alguien que estaba a su alrededor aun contra sus deseo podría con esto, podría solo estar a su lado pero sin poseerla, su sangre, su alma y su corazón le reclamaban que la exigiera que la reconociera de nuevo como suya, en ella la marca podía haberse borrado pero en él nunca, dentro de su conciencia animal y humana ella era su compañera, la mujer de su vida y tenía que tenerla, era algo imperativo dentro de sus dos naturalezas.

Pero si la dejaba libre para ser lo que ella decidiera ser, si un día tuviera que escuchar confesiones de amor que le habían hecho de sus labios aun si no se las decía a él.

_Y dime ¿Cómo he de vivir sin tu cariño? _

_¿Cómo se lo explico al corazón? _

No era honorable en un hombre llorar pero…

Sintió las lagrimas calientes bajar por su rostro mientras los trozos de barro y vidrio de las lámparas, jarrones y cuadros en la habitación gravitaban a su alrededor, su furia había puesto en suspensión todos los trozos de la destrucción en su habitación, cuando sus lagrimas empezaron a bajar los trozos cayeron al piso.

"_El hombre… hay algunos de ellos que siguen el camino más difícil de todos, que a menudo tiene un final decepcionante y aun más amargo que el inicio de él. El camino de la esperanza_"

Había sido solo una alternativa y se había aferrado a ella con la plena conciencia de que la posibilidad podía jugar en su contra en cualquier momento.

_¿Cómo he de vivir sin tu cariño? _

_¿Cómo se te olvida un gran amor?_

_Si con tu adiós mi mundo termino._

Había apostado en contra del destino… ella había dicho nunca más y él… él había perdido.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Kagome no dejaba de dar vueltas en la cama, la luz pálida de la luna iluminaba su habitación, el reloj a su lado marcaba las 3:00 a.m. pero en todas esas horas el sueño no había llegado.

"_Tengo la sensación de que no debo estar junto a ti… nunca más_"

Eso es lo que había dicho, pero no había sido para Inuyasha en si, o quizás si, en realidad estaba muy confundida.

Con Kingin había sido más simple a veces, el estar con él la hacia feliz, pero al mismo tiempo había muchas cosas que le habían causado una enorme tristeza.

Había un sueño realmente inquietante. Estaban ella e Inuyasha en un templo lleno de flores rojas, aquellas flores se alimentaban del cuerpo y la sangre de personas con un dolor enorme en el corazón. Kikyou, la sacerdotisa hecha de barro, había muerto e Inuyasha penaba su muerte como nada más, de eso se había valido el enemigo para atraparlo y solo ella podía liberarlo si arriesgaba su propia seguridad.

El monje Miroku le había dado un rosario para protegerla de lo que había allí, y solo el rosario podría romper la barrera que no lo dejaba llegar a él, cuando ató el rosario a la flecha purificadora quedó a merced de las raíces que absorbían sus penas.

La pena de su corazón había sido tan grande… Kikyou era una mujer maravillosa, cada persona con la que se había topado, si la necesitaba había sido ayudado por ella, los sentimientos que habían sido suyos no se habían ido nunca y amaba a Inuyasha en su ultimo momento, solo había sonreído y le había dicho adiós con un beso que le había arrancado el alma a él también.

Ella estaba herida por la muerte de Kikyou, por el dolor de Inuyasha, por no poder acercarse a él y por que ese mismo dolor le afectaba a ella también en sus propios sentimientos, de todas las personas la más herida por la muerte de Kikyou había sido ella sin ninguna pretensión

Ella había elegido libremente estar a su lado, se lo había pedido casi como una suplica pero había habido tantos momentos que solo quería dar media vuelta y regresar a su mundo y la seguridad de su casa.

Y aun así, el amor había sido siempre más fuerte y había permanecido a su lado.

El hecho de que empezara a pensar que Inuyasha… que el Inuyasha que le había dicho adiós en la tarde podía ser el mismo Inuyasha que estaba en las leyendas y los diarios de Mei era cada vez más firme, aunque fuera completamente ilógica.

Inuyasha debía tener por lo menos 500 años más 50 0 70 que había pasado maldito en el goshimboku y de su vida anterior.

Pero en los diarios de Mei siempre había una constante. Todas las historias decían que Inuyasha no envejecía, las historias de niña cuando empezó los diarios y los de anciana cuando hizo lo últimos, siempre tuvo esa constante "_el único que nunca cambia siempre es Inuyasha sama_". Cuando la sacerdotisa Kagome había muerto ella había escrito "_estoy segura que Inuyasha sama hubiese querido morir con ella, o por lo menos envejecer con ella_"

Los diarios abarcaban la cantidad de 72 años de la época feudal e Inuyasha no había envejecido mientras aparecía en medio de los relatos.

Era una locura, lo era... pero si cabía una posibilidad, ¿Qué papel jugaba ella en esa historia?

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"_Ninguna buena acción, hecha sin cuidado queda sin castigo_"

Una sola palabra, una pequeña frase dicha sin cuidado puede modificar toda una situación, el rumbo de un curso por completo, decir algo sin cuidado siempre tenía sus repercusiones.

_No voy a rogarte no te quiero convencer,_

_Fuiste un sueño que jamás se realizo._

Esa mañana Inuyasha había despertado con nuevas directrices, se iría, si Kagome no lo quería cerca no le impondría su presencia así eso lo estuviera matando por dentro. Pero no se iría como un ladrón, se pararía delante de ella y abiertamente le diría que se iba que no volvería a molestarla para nada y que le deseaba que fuera muy feliz.

El solo pensamiento de despedirse le hacia un nudo en el estomago. No solo de ella, de Shipoou de Sango y Miroku, hasta a Kouga lo extrañaría, era volver a ver a las personas que habían compartido con él una de las épocas más felices de su vida.

Pero por la felicidad de ella lo haría.

No sabía exactamente a donde iría en ese momento, podía volver a Estados Unidos y sumergirse en el trabajo de nuevo como lo había hecho mientras estaba esperando.

Podía volver a Escocia, pedirle un espacio a el nuevo clan McKeltar, durante la época que había pasado entre ellos siempre había sido bien recibido, como había dicho aquel hombre, se parecía a ellos, podría entrar en aquella biblioteca polvorienta y leer algunos tomos antiguos por otro par de centurias, ya no para buscar conjuros que le fueran útiles si no mas bien para perder el tiempo.

¿Cuánto tiempo de vida la quedaría? En 500 años no parecía haber envejecido más que unos 5 años. Sesshomaru tenía ya milenios y había entrado solo a la madurez. Pero Sesshomaru era un youkai completo.

Aunque con todo el conocimiento que había adquirido Collin le había dicho que su vida se alargaría, era una ley natural al menos en su mundo, los druidas que más conocimiento habían adquirido era los más longevos, tal parecía que los que les habían dado el conocimiento se complacían de ver como los preservaban y les regalaban un soplo de vida.

Nunca había imaginado que las cosas no hubieras salido como él lo hubiera pensado.

_No puedo culparte por los sueños que forje _

_Más que amigos tu razón yo quise ser._

Cuando había pensado en hacerse aun más longevo había pensado en que todos esos años extras los pasaría con ella, había aprendido todo lo que había hecho solo en pos de una manera de hacerla quedarse a su lado para toda la eternidad y la había encontrado.

No se lo había dicho a nadie, Collin ya había muerto cuando lo había encontrado y sus descendientes aunque lo apreciaban, no tenían la misma conexión que el antiguo amo de la montaña Keltar había tenido con él. Además el conocimiento podía ser peligroso si no se tenía la preparación para usarlo y sería realmente útil solo con él.

"Quizás la próxima vez" se consoló a si mismo.

Quizás en la siguiente reencarnación de Kagome finalmente lo lograría, pero no sabía si la reconocería, si estaba cerca de él seguramente si su aroma la acompañaría siempre, pero si no…

Se vio a si mismo reflejado en el cristal del auto antes de abordarlo.

Había una forma.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_Montaña Keltar, Escocia_

_21 de marzo de 1667_

- ¿Estás segura Jessica? – dijo con seriedad mirando a su hermana pequeña.

- Si, eso es lo que quiero, por favor quiero que ustedes estén presentes – dijo sosteniendo a su hermano de las manos y mirando directamente a Inuyasha – son mis hermanos, mi familia y quiero que estén allí.

- Yo… - Inuyasha quería reponer.

- Tú lo eres tanto como Collin, Inuyasha – dijo temiendo lo que iba a decir, era su hermano, desde el año pasado cuando finalmente Collin había aceptado que lo adoptaran.

- Apuesto que incluso te quiere más a ti – dijo con ironía Collin – la concientes más que yo.

- _Urusai ya na¡¡_ (cállate) – dijo con ese acento complicado de los highlanders con la r sonando demasiado fuerte – estás celoso eso es todo.

- Bien – dijo con un suspiro pesado – te acompañaremos.

- Vamos – dijo tomando a cada uno de una mano y enlazado sus brazos con los de ella – Aidan está en la capilla esperándome, está muy emocionado también.

Inuyasha solo se dejo guiar por la pequeña mujer que ahora decía era su hermana.

Desde muy tempranas horas del día anterior el castillo Keltar se había llenado de actividad, los sirvientes iban y venían con cosas en las manos sin un solo segundo que perder o detenerse a descansar, la cocina, el salón de fiesta, el gran hall, los establos, las habitaciones no había un solo lugar donde la algarabía no hubiera llegado, el mismo se había visto envuelto en está tormenta recibiendo invitados, ayudando a colocar mesas, calmando los nervios de Jessy.

Jessica McKeltar se casaba.

Hacia solo un año había conocido a un científico que había estado investigando sobre las propiedades de la tierra y cultivo en la montaña, le habían dado asilo en el castillo y el romance había empezado, desde quedarse toda una noche platicando se habían enamorado y decidido casarse. Aidan McKenna había venido a formar parte de la familia desde ese momento, y esa mañana cuando todos los invitados habían llegado y todo estaba listo se habían unido en matrimonio, escrito sus nombres en la Biblia de los Keltar y empezado una fiesta que aun ahora siendo casi de noche no había terminado y no parecía fuera a detenerse en un par de días.

Más cuando Inuyasha y Collin se retiraban a descansar solos en el solar lejos un poco de toda la gente, su hermana los había detenido y dicho con la mayor felicidad y ansiedad al mismo tiempo que quería hacer "los votos"

Ahora los tres estaban en la capilla mientras Aidan los esperaba, Jessica se reunió con su ahora esposo deprisa.

- Aidan… - lo llamó Collin para explicarle exactamente de que se trataba lo que su hermanita pretendía hacer

- Jessy me ha explicado ya – lo interrumpió con una suave sonrisa complacida – de lo que se trata y sin duda alguna deseo hacerlo.

- Está bien – dijo con un suspiro profundo y serio.

Solo estaban los 4 en la habitación, Inuyasha se quedo a un lado observando mientras Collin tomaba las manos de la pareja, una en el corazón del otro y la otra enlazada entre si, el destello de las argollas de boda se llenaba del violeta del vestido de Jessica y el negro de Aidan, los dos se miraban a los ojos como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido y por un momento todos parecieron creer que realmente así.

_Si algo debe ser…_

Inuyasha no alcanzaba a escuchar las palabras, cada una venía cargada de un poder impresionante, la capilla de llenó de una magia tan antigua y poderosa que sintió como le recorría en escalofrió por todo el cuerpo.

… _mi alma por la tuya_…

El corazón le latía tan a prisa que sentía que caería desmayado en cualquier momento, miró a la pareja que parecía alejada del mundo mientras repetían uno después del otro…

… _si la muerte viene_….

Vio como sus manos y sus frentes estaban una contra la otra y se miraban con el más grande amor que él había visto en todo el mundo.

- Soy dado.

- Soy dada.

Y entonces la habitación pareció explotar en destellos de magia, las emociones dentro de su corazón gritaron desesperadas, anhelantes de esto, de poder vincularse con la pareja adecuada, de repetir los votos con la persona que amaba e Inuyasha pensó en Kagome, la anheló y la extrañó de una forma desesperante, como no lo había hecho nunca antes después de perderla, como en el ultimo beso, en ese ultimo te amo que le había escuchado decir al despedirse para siempre de él.

Y tal como había venido poco a poco se fue, la magia solo pareció envolver, atar a Aidan y Jessy y fue sorprendente.

Sintió humedad en sus mejillas y se llevó una mano a ellas, había lágrimas en sus ojos, no había vuelto a llorar desde que había perdido a Kagome hacia tanto tiempo, el dolor estaba profundamente instalado dentro de él, pero no le había dedicado ninguna lágrima más.

- Inuyasha…

Fue la voz de Collin lo que lo trajo de regreso a la capilla y a los tres pares de ojos que lo miraban con tristeza.

- Creo que fue muy injusto hacerte estar aquí Inuyasha – dijo Jessica con pesar – sabiendo lo mucho que extrañas a Kagome.

- Está bien – dijo él ignorando la apariencia que debían tener sus mejillas - me retiro.

Y sin decir más salio de la capilla y en un par de brincos salvo la muralla del castillo y se internó en el bosque.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

No fue si no hasta que la mayoría de los invitados estaban en alguna habitación descansando que regresó al castillo, las horas que había estado en el bosque le habían ayudado a recuperar la calma.

No entendía que era lo que había visto o sentido, en los dos años que llevaba en ese castillo se había dado cuenta que sin duda alguna los McKeltar era personas fuera de lo común, ¿Qué otro grupo de humanos lo hubiera recibido bajo su techo y le hubiera dado abiertamente la bienvenida? Durante todo ese tiempo había esperado que ellos finalmente lo dejaran aprender de sus artes, pero le habían dicho que tenía 330 años por delante que primero querían ver si tenía la capacidad de aprender lo que ellos podían enseñarle y si su corazón era verdaderamente puro y sus intenciones sinceras, que por favor y si así lo quería esperara.

Un año antes había sido presentado ante un sacerdote e inscrito en la Biblia de los McKeltar como uno de los descendientes de Dageus – hermano gemelo del hombre que nunca salía de una torre en un castillo cercano al de Collin, que era suyo – Jessica le había asegurado que Dageus estaría de acuerdo si pudiera decirlo y que además se parecían, nadie pondría en duda que eran parientes al solo compara el color de sus ojos.

Había pasado ya un año desde eso había visto los ritos que Collin llevaba a cabo cada determinada época del año dependiendo de la luna y el sol, algunos libros antiguos que no lograba descifrar aun. Jessica le había enseñado gaélico e ingles, la lengua que ellos hablan para que pudiera comunicarse con los demás y a cambio él le había enseñado algunas frases en japonés.

Se sentía, cómodo en ese lugar, no era su hogar, pero era bien recibido siempre allí, dentro de una comunidad con personas tan extravagantes no se sentía tan fuera de lugar, aun así, siempre mantenía sus orejas bajo un paño para no alarmar a nadie.

Pero lo de hoy, había sido especial.

Nunca antes había visto la "verdadera magia" de la que Jessy siempre hablaba que poseía su familia hasta ese momento y fue asombrosa, se moría de curiosidad por saber que había sido, que había significado, aun no sabiendo nada sabía que esos "votos" eran muy exclusivos y muy importantes.

Su curiosidad sería aplacada muy pronto.

Cuando entró en el gran hall estaban allí Collin y Jessica evidentemente esperando por él.

- Pensé que la noche de bodas el novio y la novia no abandonaban la habitación – dijo con una media sonrisa para su hermana.

- Y no lo hacen – dijo Jessica algo incomoda – pero esto es importante, Aidan me tendrá por está vida y otras, pero esto no puede esperar.

- Inuyasha… - intervino Collin cortando el tema para pasar a algo más importante – durante un año has sido parte de nuestra familia, te hemos observado con atención y hemos decidido que eres un buen hombre.

- No soy un hombre – interpuso el hanyou enseguida.

- Como quieras verlo Inuyasha, eres un hombre – dijo Jessica con ternura y seguridad – distinto, más que un hombre diría yo, pero definitivamente un hombre.

Solo una vez Kagome había pensado eso de él, que el era una criatura sobrenatural asombrosa, un humano fuera de lo común.

- Yo quise que estuvieras presente durante los votos como la ultima parte de la prueba – dijo Jessica – estos votos sagrados de los Keltar están destinados solo para la pareja perfecta de cada uno de nosotros.

- Una vez entregados son irrevocables – completó Collin a un lado de su hermana con seriedad – las almas se vinculan entre ellas en está vida y todas las siguientes si estás existen.

- Se dice que si entregas este juramento a una persona quedaras unida a está eternamente – lo siguió Jessica enternecida sabiendo que ese mismo día los había compartido con alguien – la amaras eternamente y si está te regresa los votos sus almas se seguirán amando más allá de cualquier dimensión, en la vida, la muerte, la distancia y cada barrera humana e inhumana que exista.

- Y si no lo hace – dijo Collin – aun así eres entregado a esa persona lo quiera o no, la amaras solo a ella sin poder revertir el proceso.

- Yo creo – intervino Jessica – no, estoy segura que si encuentras a Kagome ella devolvería estos votos gustosa contigo, nunca la perderías de nuevo y…

- Pero estos votos son solo de los que llevamos la sangre Keltar – repuso su hermano.

"Y entonces para que me dicen todo esto" quiso él replicar. Pero Jessica fue donde él junto con Collin, llevaban una daga en la mano, dio un paso atrás y les gruño.

- No es lo que piensas hermano – dijo Jessica infundiéndole confianza.

- Para heredar nuestra herencia – dijo Collin al lado de Jessica un poco a la defensiva al igual que Inuyasha – debes también heredar nuestra sangre.

Inuyasha vio asombrado a Collin tomar la daga y enterrar la hoja en la palma de su mano la sangre roja empezó a brotar aunque no con abundancia, le dio la daga a Jessica que hizo lo mismo con un chillido bajo de dolor.

- Te daremos nuestra sangre Inuyasha, si la aceptas – le dijo Jessica – te haremos verdaderamente un Keltar si tu nos aceptas.

Collin le extendió la daga y la miró, vio la empuñadura hecha de plata con la montaña Keltar grabada en relieve y la afilada hoja de metal, el filo brillo con la luz de la luna manchada de rojo.

El mero ofrecimiento lo llenaba de un sentimiento de fraternidad que había sentido pocas veces en su vida. Solo Miroku, Sango y Shipoou habían sido tan leales a él en el pasado y no había traicionado nunca esa camaradería.

No lo haría ahora tampoco.

Tomó la daga y apoyó la punta en su muñeca y la deslizó a lo largo de todo su brazo.

- Inuyasha… - dijo alarmada Jessica, no necesitaba hacer una herida tan grande apenas una como la de ellos que sangraba solo un poco.

- Mis heridas curan muy pronto Jessy – dijo con animo les ofreció su brazo sangrante – los acepto.

Jessica con prontitud apoyó su mano sobre su brazo y Collin la siguió las tres sangres se mezclaron mientras Collin hacia un conjuro vinculante que Inuyasha apenas entendía pero sentía, mágico y poderoso corriendo por su cuerpo por el brazo abierto.

Cuando Collin termino de hablar ambos separaron sus manos, Collin cerró su puño y Jessica se envolvió un pañuelo, la herida de Inuyasha ya era apenas una marca roja por todo su brazo, casi había cicatrizado del todo.

- Ahora eres realmente nuestro hermano – dijo Collin – tienes el derecho y la responsabilidad de aprender nuestras costumbres y preservar los ritos a los que estamos atados. ¿Los aceptas?

- Si – dijo con entereza.

- Bienvenido – dijo Jessica – Inuyasha McKeltar.

Y para él que nunca había sido llamado más que Inuyasha, que nunca había tenido una familia que le diera un apoyo a su nombre, uno que pudiera entregarle a Kagome, se sintió lleno de orgullo, mientras la magia antigua del clan McKeltar se esparcía en la penumbra del gran hall y sentía la calidez y aceptación de sus hermanos verdaderamente se sintió un McKeltar.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: End Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Tenía los votos druidas de vinculación frescos y presentes en su mente, toda una vida esperando ofrecerlos y recibirlos a cambio, esperando siempre escucharlos de ella.

_No quiero saber el precio de lo que perdido_

_Este adiós no sobreviviré._

Esperaza. Eso había sido, lo había sabido hacia 300 años y lo sabía ahora, la esperanza es un arma de doble filo.

Estaba ya en el estacionamiento de la facultad. Se sorprendió un poco por que no sabía exactamente como es que había llegado. Como en piloto automático.

Quizás debería ir primero a las oficinas de la facultad para darse de baja, llamar a Shipoou y pedirle que se reunieran con Sango y Miroku para despedirse.

Cuando estuviera hecho buscaría a Kagome y se despediría de ella. Consultó su reloj eran las 10:30 a.m. debían estar en clase hasta las 12:00 tenía sufriente tiempo.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Kagome miró por centésima vez el reloj en su muñeca, eran las 11:30 a.m. e Inuyasha no había llegado, quizás no llegaría y ella se sentía por completo responsable, esto estaba mal, algo malo estaba por pasar.

- Kagome…

La chica brincó en su lugar cuando Sango pasó a su lado llamándola, la propia castaña la miró extrañada por su reacción.

- ¿Todo bien? – preguntó preocupada.

- Si – le sonrió aparentando estar tranquila – no pasa nada Sango.

- Te lo creería si no hubieras casi brincado fuera de tu piel hace un momento – dijo con una sonrisa amplia.

- Solo estaba… pensando en otras cosas.

Evidentemente la chica no le creyó, no levaba mucho de conocer a Kagome pero de alguna manera podía decir que sabía cuando no estaba siendo sincera, algo en la forma en que entornaba un poco los ojos o sonreía sin animo le decía cuando algo estaba cocinándose dentro de su cabeza y sorprendentemente eso lograba preocuparla también

Quizás tenía que ver con lo que Shipoou les había dicho hacia un momento.

- Te ha dicho Shipoou… - empezó.

- ¿Que cosa? – Shipoou no le había dicho nada, o quizás si, pero se sentía tan distraída.

- No lo se, esperaba que tú supieras algo – de pronto sintió que estaba hablando de más pero ya no podía detenerse – Inuyasha nos citó al final de la clase, Shipoou me lo ha dicho que tiene algo que decirnos pero la verdad no tengo idea de que es y me muero de la curiosidad.

- No me ha dicho nada.

La sensación de que algo malo estaba por pasar se instaló con más fuerza en su estomago y una ansiedad de apostó dentro de ella, inquieta, obligándola a actuar aunque no lo entendiera. Dejando a la castaña a un lado sin demasiado tacto fue a donde el joven pelirrojo hablaba con seriedad con Miroku, cuando la volteó a ver su mirada no era tan calida como otras veces.

- Kagome – la saludó con seriedad.

- ¿Fui invitada a la reunión Shipoou? – dijo con cierta ansiedad.

- No – dijo con cierta frialdad – Inuyasha quiere vernos a mí, Sango y Miroku pero no dijo nada sobre ti.

- Ya veo – bajo la mirada un poco acongojada, no podía quejarse después de lo que le había dicho el día anterior era más que obvio que no quisiera verla pero aun así no dejaba de doler.

- Pero pienso que deberías quedarte por aquí un rato – le dijo Shipoou levantándose de su lugar – conociéndolo como lo hago seguramente querrá verte a ti también.

- Hem… si.

- Kagome… - la llamó y esperó que lo mirara.

- Dime Shipoou.

- Abiertamente lo has despreciado ¿verdad? – dijo controlando su temperamento.

- ¿Como?

- Hay un solo motivo por el cual Inuyasha se estaría… – apretó sus puños con fuerza, sentía coraje y tristeza y muchas cosas mas – despidiendo y sería si tú lo hubiera abiertamente desairado y no quisieras estar con él, ¿Lo has hecho?

Kagome no pudo responder, había sentido ese hueco en el estomago todo el día, el mismo que había sentido siempre por una despedida a esperarse, no sabía como es que lo sentía, pero así era y nunca había sido tan fuerte como en ese momento.

- Increíble – no necesitaba más respuesta que la que había en sus ojos – jamás creí que viviría para ver algo así – dijo con enorme pesar – mucho menos en alguien como ustedes dos que…

Shipoou se echo a andar dejando a Kagome tan sola como había dejado antes a Sango ella, quiso detenerlo perderle explicaciones que dijera finalmente lo que estaba pensando, que no la dejara con las frases a media como hacían todos los demás que la ayudara a despejar sus dudas.

"¿Qué vas a preguntarle Kagome? ¿Es acaso Inuyasha un hanyou que ha vivido por 500 años? ¿Soy yo una sacerdotisa del pasado reencarnada? ¿Y tú quien eres, el kitsune zorro? ¿El lobo humano? No ese era seguramente Kouga.

La mera ilógica de sus ideas la hizo detenerse y no preguntar.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

- ¿Solo así te iras entonces, no pelearas por ella? – lo retó Shipoou al ver la derrota en sus ojos dorados

Inuyasha se había quedado a solas con Shipoou después de despedirse de Sango y Miroku a los que había dicho que había sido llamado desde Escocia por un asunto importante y debía volver cuanto antes y que no sabía si en algún momento volvería.

No lo haría, lo sabía, pero no supo como decirlo.

- Ella elige Shipoou – le explicó por décima vez en los últimos minutos.

- ¿Desde cuando? – gruñó Shipoou enojado, no podía entender la pasividad y la fácil derrota de su mejor amigo, nunca había sido así, nunca había solo claudicado sin pelear, no era propio de Inuyasha – tú eres el macho alfa, te he respetado todo este tiempo por eso, por que siempre fuiste un condenado héroe para mi y siempre envidie lo que tuviste con Kagome, la amo como una madre, y siempre desee que hubiera una persona así para mi, humana, youkai o hanyou no importaba, solo alguien que pudiera amar así como tú a ella. y ahora solo te vas, así como así.

- No así como así – dijo con dolor.

- ¡Reclámala! – le gritó golpeando su pecho con un puño – es tuya, antes supiste que era tuya y no te importo que fuera de otro tiempo o que lo dejara todo para estar contigo.

- Me importo – le había dado la oportunidad de quedarse en su época con las personas que la había necesitado aunque eso le doliera.

- No, no mientas Inuyasha, no te importo – dijo con violencia – si te hubiera importado la hubieras mandado de regreso y no lo hiciste, el pozo aun funcionaba cuando ella regresó y lo hizo por días, después se llenó de abrojos y espinas y nadie quiso usarlo siquiera como cementerio de huesos, pudiste y no lo hiciste. ¿Que rayos es diferente ahora?

- Ella eligió en ese momento, ella fue la que regreso, yo no la obligue – dijo con un gruñido enojado – No voy a obligarla a algo que ella no desea.

- ¿Y lo que tú deseas que? – le repuso – La has seguido por 400 años hasta encontrarla.

- No tomare mi felicidad a costa de la de ella Shipoou, si la amaras sabrías que no puedo hacer eso.

- Por que la amo, se que deberías obligarla a ver lo mucho que te ama. Solo espero que ese lobo sarnoso sea más inteligente que tú, odiaría de la misma forma verla sola.

No dijo más dio media vuelta y se alejó de él con paso fuerte. Una parte de si mismo, su parte animal le decía que Shipoou tenía razón, era suya, la había reclamado y una vez reclamada tu pareja no la dejas, no la abandonas le guste o no, está obligada a estar contigo.

_Y dime, ¿Cómo he de vivir sin tu cariño?,_

_¿Cómo se lo explico al corazón?, _

No sabía que haría a partir de ese momento en adelante pero sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, estaba seguro que está era la única decisión que podía tomar para que ella fuera feliz, realmente feliz.

Aunque realmente no sabía que haría el resto de sus días sin ella, esperándola de nuevo, quizás otros 500 años.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Ella estaba sentada en una banca fuera de uno de los salones cuando Shipoou entró como una tromba, entró al salón a su espalda y sacó su mochila, eran los únicos dos que estaban en ese lugar.

Cuando salio le dirigió una mirada pesada a ella y quiso huirla pero supo que sería un error.

- Él… es como un padre para mi – dijo Shipoou con la voz rota – la mujer que estuvo antes con él, era como una madre para mi, la mujer más amorosa y tierna del mundo, la más valiente, lo aceptó tal y como era con todos sus defectos y virtudes, que le ayudó a aceptarse a si mismo y hacer que el mundo en torno a él fuera más luminoso y lo hizo feliz.

- Shipoou…

- Ellos eran un ejemplo de amor – siguió sin dejar que lo interrumpiera, ella debía escuchar eso – dos personas que pusieron su amor sobre todas las reglas y lo lograros, todos los que los conocían deseaban ser como ellos, lograr que alguien los amara igual que Inuyasha la amaba a ella y ella a él. Yo era apenas un niño pero sentía del mismo modo… tú… simplemente no lo mereces de nuevo.

Diciendo esto se marchó.

"¿No lo mereces de nuevo?"

¿Por qué todo mundo hablaba así? ¿Por qué todas las personas que la rodeaban le decían cosas que lo lograba a entender y se negaban a darle una respuesta?

"Alguien debe explicármelo y ese es Inuyasha" Se levantó yendo a la dirección de la que había visto venir a Shipoou antes de entrar al salón, caminó por algunos pasillos como guiada y lo encontró. Inuyasha estaba sentado en las raíces del árbol en que lo había visto la primera vez, con pasos sigilosos lo intentó alcanzar pero él la vio antes de que llegara.

- Inuyasha…

Y él la miró con la mayor tristeza del mundo, nunca nadie la había visto con tal amargura y se sintió profundamente culpable.

- No te preocupes Kagome – dijo con una sonrisa falsa – no tienes que volver a verme más, como lo deseaste.

- Yo… - nunca quiso más retractarse de unas palabras como en ese momento pero aun así no lo hizo.

- Me he dado de baja en la escuela – la interrumpió, no quería escucharla decir nada más que pudiera lastimarlo, aunque no sabía si eso era posible – de cualquier modo dudo que pudieran realmente enseñarme algo que yo no sepa, si estaba aquí era solo por ti.

Kagome se quedó estática mientras veía a Inuyasha levantarse ir directamente a donde estaba ella, se detuvo delante de ella y la miró con el oro de sus ojos, fuera su imaginación o no, su cabello era plateado como acero blanco.

Inuyasha extendía una mano hasta donde estaba ella y la posó sobre su mejilla, sintió el filo de sus garras sobre su piel, esto era imposible.

- Te espere durante siglos Kagome – dijo con voz profunda y suave – esperando, esperando… que mi alma, encontrara a la tuya.

Kagome sintió un dejo de de' javu en su pecho "_espero que mi alma encuentre a la tuya_"

- Pero tenias razón – dijo con amargura – tú y yo estamos ligados al mañana y creo que el mañana no nos ha alcanzado todavía.

De su rostro Inuyasha bajó su mano a su pecho y sostuvo su otra mano entre las suyas, se sintió pequeña, asustada, pero increíblemente expectante por que sabía que algo iba a pasar.

- Quizás… en el mañana, mi amor.

Bajó su rostro junto al suyo y besó sus labios, Kagome apenas podía respirar, apenas podía escuchar algo que no fuera su corazón que caminaba a mil por hora. Sentía… sentía…

Como si hubiera estado esperando este beso durante toda su vida.

Inuyasha probó de nuevo y por ultima vez la especia dulce de la boca de su gran amor, no había planeado hacerlo, pero si iba a ser la única vez que pudiera tener una pequeña cosa de ella en siglos nuevamente, la tomaría, al menos eso le debía.

- Inuyasha… - dijo Kagome cuando el separó sus labios ella se sentía mareada, débil y agitada.

- **Si algo debe perderse, sea mi honor _por_ el tuyo** – sostuvo su mano fuerte y la levantó para que está descansara con fuerza sobre la que tenía sobre su pecho mientras la magia se arremolinaba alrededor de ellos – **si algo debe quedar olvidado, sea mi alma por la tuya** – que intenso y maravilloso se sentía, jamás había imaginado que se sintiera así – **si la muerte debe venir pronto, sea mi vida por la tuya**.

"S_i entregas este juramento a una persona quedaras unida a está eternamente, la amaras eternamente y si está te regresa los votos sus almas se seguirán amando más allá de cualquier dimensión, en la vida, la muerte, la distancia y cada barrera humana e inhumana que exista_" escuchó la voz de Jessica dentro de su cabeza. Pero al mismo tiempo la de Collin que había agregado en ese momento. "_Si no lo hace, aun así eres entregado a esa persona lo quiera o no, la amaras solo a ella sin poder revertir el proceso_"

Y aunque sabía que ella no respondería, que la anhelaría para siempre a ella y solo a ella y parecía un panorama especialmente espeluznante, lo deseaba, con toda su alma, lo deseaba.

- **Soy dado**.

Una intensa sensación le recorrió de arriba abajo casi derribándolo al piso, hizo falta de toda su fuerza para no hacerlo, sintiendo como el vinculo se aferraba a él, como si miles de hilos del destino lo unieran a ella imposibles de cortar, inadmisibles al quebrar, soportó la sensación, sintiendo de nuevo las lagrimas correr por sus mejillas calientes hasta que el rito estuvo firmemente cerrado, la miró y supo que la amaba aun más que antes, miles de veces más que antes y al mismo tiempo convencido más que nunca de dejarla para siempre, en pos de su felicidad aunque eso fuera su muerte.

_¿Cómo se te olvida un gran amor?_

_Si con tu adiós mi mañana termino._

- Te amo. Se feliz Kagome.

La soltó, tan deprisa y con tanta violencia que la chica cayó en el piso y él se alejó casi corriendo de ella, solo hasta que él no estuvo a la vista ella pudo reaccionar.

Que le había hecho, cuando había dicho ese extraño conjuro ella había sentido olas de magia a través de su cuerpo, cubriéndola de pies a cabeza, algo dentro de su alma se inflamó, se llenó de vida y de urgencia, deseaba regresar esas palabra, sentía que DEBÍA hacerlo.

Se sentó en el piso donde había caído y jaló sus rodillas contra su pecho y dio rienda suelta a las lagrimas que había acudido a sus ojos en medio de ese torbellino.

Había sido espeluznante.

Pero no estaba segura que parte de todo era lo peor, que él hubiera hecho un conjuro así con ella, sobre ella o haberlo dejado hacerlo para no volverlo a ver.

"¡¡Tú lo amas!!" le gritó su conciencia "tú lo amas, no importa que no tenga lógica, no importa si no lo puedes creer, tú lo amas"

- Inuyasha…

Lo amaba, si, pero ahora se había ido.

_Fin capitulo 9_

_Martes 01 de septiembre de 2009_

_7:19 p.m. _

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**_Nota de autor_**_: Oh siempre digo, este o aquel es mi Inuyasha favorito, pero este se ha llevado las coronas, la verdad si una de nosotras encontrara un día un hombre así sería la envidia de toda la demás raza femenina. Completamente sacrificado, la felicidad de ella ante la de él aunque la haya buscado durante 400 años y teniéndola tan cerca dejarla ir…_

_Pero ténganme paciencia que aquí no termina la historia aun hay más de Inuyasha y Kagome, de Sesshomaru y Rina que se que querrán verlo y aparecerá un personaje – Mmmm ^_^ - del universo de KMM de nuevo _

_¿Los votos no son la cosa más hermosa que alguna vez han escuchado? Si, lo aclaro desde ahora no son míos, son de la escritora Karen Marie Moning los utiliza en varios de los libros de su saga de highlanders y he sufrido y suspirado cada vez que uno de ellos los ofrece, la verdad son una cosa completamente hermosa. La canción que está en medio de la historia se llama "como he de vivir sin tu cariño" de nuevo de la grandiosa Filippa Giordano, búsquenla en youtube 100 x 100 vale la pena_

_se que me odian por haberle hecho esto a Inuyasha pero lo juro todo tiene un propocito y lo van a amar lo se jeje._

_bueno como siempre solo me resta agradecer a todas las personas que estan leyendo Ashita ne Nareba pero han decaido los reviews por que??? solo me llegaron 14 esta vez y me hace pensar que la historia no esta gustando tanto como antes, si algo esta fallando igual me gustaria que me hicieran saber para que ustedes y yo disfrutemos la historia._

_Gracias especiales a: **Fel **(meterte de nuevo en mi cuenta y te mato, eso es hacer trampa), **yuiren3, InuRinne Inuzuka, Ari, Peachilein, athena_s, Les-kane, knd.03, sakata-2, La AvIa, Minako k, Zorion, Elizabeth, Fabramo** gracias por el momento que se han tomado de dejarme un review de todo corazon se los agradezco_

_**Ya saben para criticas, recomendaciones o solo darme tomatazos por haber sido tan cruel esta vez solo pulcen este boton de lindas y brillantes letras verdes para un review, ok.**_

_Bueno sin más me despido_

_Shian shen _

_Mimi chan_


	12. Interludio: Sabine

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojos de Inuyasha Ahaaa v_v….aclarado esto aquí vamos._

* * *

_**Ashita ne Nareba**_

_**Por Mimi chan **_

* * *

**_Interludio_**

**_Sabine_**

_Badajoz, España_

_30 de octubre 1913_

Era increíble como en el momento más difícil y duro de su corta vida, fuera justo también el momento con mayor claridad, que en ese justo momento donde todo era oscuridad, su mente estuviera perfectamente clara.

Miró a su alrededor y solo pudo ver las paredes negras del pozo de su prisión, no había un solo punto de luz en ningún lado, podía sentir, literalmente sentir la oscuridad, las primeras horas habían sido de una asfixia continua y aplastante, la sensación más espantosa que hubiera sentido alguna vez, que había ido menguando poco a poco.

Ella amaba la libertad, no había habido nunca nada tan bello como la primera luz del día sobre el mar, o el calor de medio día bañando su cabello y sus hombros en medio del prado o un anochecer iluminado de luna llena y estrellas brillantes, toda su vida había sido un espíritu libre y verse ahora mismo encerrada en está oscuridad era peor quizás de lo que iba a seguir.

Pero había una sola cosa buena sobre todo esto. Ahora en este momento en que su vida estaba llegando a su final, su mente estaba más lucida y clara que lo había estado nunca y supo con seguridad aquello que toda su vida se había cuestionado.

Era real.

Inuyasha era real.

En 1794 Marisse e Ethan, sus padres habían huido de Francia, escapando de la hambruna y la desolación que la guerra había causado en todo el país buscando refugio en España donde habían llegado a Badajoz, su madre le había dicho que lo primero que habían visto cuando habían desembarcado había sido una banda de gaviotas blancas como la nieve, pequeños ángeles que le habían dado la bienvenida a ella y su recién empezada familia, tenía ya 2 meses de embarazo en ese momento y cuando había nacido, en honor a esas gaviotas le había puesto su nombre. Sabine/

Su familia era increíblemente humilde, sus ancestros habían arrastrado hasta su época, aunque ya habían pasado 500 años, la pobreza de la época de la peste negra, a Inglaterra le había costado mucho trabajo levantarse entre la enfermedad y la guerra y su madre habiendo quedado huérfana y recién casada había decidido que quería empezar de nuevo en otra tierra completamente diferente, no había sido fácil siendo extranjeros, teniendo que aprender español, pero poco a poco lo habían logrado, ella y su familia trabajaban en el campo.

Ella tenía de forma innata un conocimiento amplio por plantas medicinales, así que mucha gente la visitaba para remedios naturales, además de jabón de olor para el cuerpo y para el cabello, perfume de flores, aceite de semillas y algunas otras cosas que sabía preparar, además de también saber curar enfermedades y traer niños al mundo, aunque fuera tan joven.

Sabía hacer todo eso desde que era prácticamente una niña pero nunca le había dicho a nadie como es que sabía hacerlo.

Y si hubiera sido inteligente no lo hubiera hecho nunca.

Desde que había sido niña tenía sueños, extraños sueños donde podía verse a si misma como una mujer joven, acompañando a otras personas en un largo y peligroso viaje, y enamorándose en el acto de la persona más peculiar y fantástica que existía en sus sueños.

Había sentido escalofríos durante todo el día la primera vez que había soñado con él cuando tenía solo 10 años. Él estaba enredado entre raíces de un árbol, dormido pacíficamente, absorbió su imagen completa antes de acercarse a tocarlo, vestido con el traje más extraño color rojo, su largo y brillante cabello plateado que arrancaba destellos de sol, no era viejo, si no todo lo contrario, debía ser tan joven como ella en sus sueños, y la cosa más desconcertante de su apariencia y lo que le había causado escalofríos, habían sido las orejas de perro sobre su cabeza.

¿Como podían estar mezclados un perro y una persona?

Pero a medida que los años fueron pasando siguió soñando con él, soñando cosas que una joven de su edad no debería poder soñar, soñó con muerte, con demonios, con sangre y destrucción, soñó con personas perversas y seres demoníacos que no había pensado siquiera que existieran y después de todo eso soñó con el amor de ese joven de cabello plateado y ojos dorados llamado Inuyasha, soñó con una vida a su lado, soñó con sus besos, su inocencia perdida en una cabaña con nieve, y a medida que más soñaba, más lo amaba, no importaba si era una cruza demoníaca con un ser sobrenatural, era suyo, lo amaba y él a ella.

Pero a pesar de todo siempre había creído que de alguna forma solo era un invento de su imaginación, alguna fantasía creada en su mente que la acompañaba siempre, había creído incluso que sufría algún tipo de locura.

Había visto antes a una anciana que caminaba sola en las calles del pueblo hablando solo con ella misma, o con los seres imaginarios que la acompañaban. Se había preguntado si había sido así siempre, si no había habido un momento en su vida que había sido una campesina normal, común y corriente que había tenido sueños descabellados y excéntricos y que eso la había llevado a la locura definitiva.

No había habido de todos modos nada que ella pudiera hacer para modificar sus sueños, estos solo llegaban sin que ella pudiera controlarlos o imaginara siquiera como pararlos.

Ojala y lo hubiera sabido…

Una parte de ella misma se sentía culpable por los sentimientos que despertaba en ella esos sueños, al lado de Inuyasha se sentía protegida y amada, invulnerable, en todos sus sueños, no había habido casi un día desde que se hicieron marido y mujer – por que eso habían sido aunque no hubiera ningún rito sagrado que así los calificara – que no hubieran estado juntos y cuando volvían a verse se amaban aun mas que antes, era la sensación más dulce y placentera que alguna vez hubiera sentido, pero eso llevaba su paga. Desde los 15 años habían habido algunos hombres que la habían pretendido, con cualquiera de ellos pudiera haberse casado y empezar una nueva familia como se supone que debía hacer, pero siempre que tenía un nuevo pretendiente era inevitable compararlo con Inuyasha y el joven quedaba evidentemente perdiendo, Inuyasha era llamativo, su cabello, sus ojos, su cuerpo entero, sano, sin cicatrices, sin enfermedades, sin dientes podridos, era hermoso en verdad, su pretendientes eran jóvenes de campo igual que ella esmirriados por la dura vida que habían tenido que vivir, enfermos y sucios – no es que ella fuera elitista, había aliviado a hombres llenos de llagas purulentas con sus hierbas, había sido bañada por placenta y sangre en los partos, pero ella le gustaba el agua, se bañaba todos los días aunque le dijeran que eso no era sano – Inuyasha era valiente, fuerte, casi invencible, no había habido hombre o criatura que pudiera derrotarlo, siempre poniéndola a su espalda para protegerla con su espada y su cuerpo si era necesario, los hombres que conocía jamás imaginarían siquiera ser tan fuertes.

Inuyasha la amaba, se veía en sus ojos, se escuchaba en su aliento, se sentía en su tacto, Inuyasha la amaba de forma total, sincera y sin condiciones. Y ella de una forma instintiva sabía que nadie podría amarla así. Nunca. Jamás.

Sabía también que ella tampoco podría amar a nadie como a Inuyasha.

El ultimo año había habido uno de su pretendientes más insistente de lo habitual, parecía completamente decidido a tenerla, era un hijo rico de una familia de la cuidad, su padre tenía una gran extensión de tierra heredada por los reyes después de su servicio, no eran aristócratas ni nada por el estilo, pero tenían tierra y oro. Le había insistido por mucho tiempo que buscara una mujer en una mejor posición que la suya, tenía los recursos para hacerse de una mujer con un apellido importante, alguien que hiciera crecer su fortuna más que disminuirla, no tenía siquiera una dote que ofrecer, pero él había insistido hasta que la llevó a decir lo que no debería haber dicho nunca.

Que no lo aceptaba por que estaba enamorada de otro hombre.

Esto además de desalentarle pico el orgullo del joven, insistió en saber quien era el hombre que ella amaba y retarlo en un duelo por su mano, ella se negó a dejarle saber quien era.

Y eso fue el empiezo de su ruina.

Sus padres siempre le habían respetado, pero Gabriel, su pretendiente había acudido a ellos cuando no había funcionado abordarla solo a ella, sus padres curiosos también del joven que había dicho amar y del cual no conocían nada, se negó a hablar con ellos también, y el joven siguió indagando, llego al convento donde las monjas le habían enseñado a escribir y leer por que era necesario para escribir sus formulas de remedios y demás artilugios y allí fue donde realmente firmó su sentencia de muerte.

Ella había querido recordar las cosas que soñaba, quería dejar sentado de algún modo lo que soñaba de Inuyasha y las cosas que veía en sus sueños, de algún modo, muchas de las cosas que había aprendido habían sido en sus sueños, tenía una especie de diario, una cosa impensable para una campesina como ella, el papel era una cosa carisima y muy difícil de conseguir, pero las monjas del convento le podían conseguí a veces hojas por que sabían para que las necesitaba y había conseguido papel de lo que fuera, prefería no recordar de donde lo había robado, pero era una cosa muy, muy importante para ella. De algún modo que no lograba comprender Gabriel había encontrado su diario y lo había leído.

Y la había acusado de bruja.

Todo estaba en su contra por supuesto, su comportamiento entero era el de una bruja, ella misma había pensado en un par de ocasiones que quizás estaba poseída por un demonio y de allí los sueños extraños y sus habilidades especiales, pero era una mujer temerosa de Dios, asistía a misa con su familia cada servicio, era piadosa, amorosa, buena, era imposible que hubiera un demonio cómodo en su interior.

Pero todo la acusaba, habían llegado a su pequeña choza hacia 3 noches los santos de la ordalía y la habían apresado por hereje, la habían llevado a la iglesia del pueblo y allí había sido arrojada a un pozo de agua seco.

Al día siguiente sería su auto de fe y sabía que la encontrarían culpable.

Miró de nuevo sobre su cabeza, el pozo estaba techado en el patio posterior de la iglesia, no había ninguna luz, no podía ver siquiera las estrellas en ese lugar, y no había manera de que pudiera escapar, si lo hiciera de todos modos no podría llegar muy lejos, habría guardianes cuidando que ella no escapara, ya había habido dos autos de fe en ese pueblo y los dos habían sido declarados culpables y como se hacia desde hacia siglos con los herejes habían sido quemados en una hoguera.

No sabía como, pero desde hacia años había sabido que no viviría mucho, sabía que su vida no sería larga por que no podía tener una familia o hijos por que siempre que pensaba que no sería con Inuyasha se negaba a si misma esa labor.

Moriría de nuevo, moriría al día siguiente lamida por las llamas de una hoguera no como la primera vez en brazos de él.

- Inuyasha…

Se preguntó por primera vez con toda la claridad de su mente, de su verdad sobre él y ella si aun seguiría vivo, si aun habría la posibilidad de que siguiera con vida. 60 años había pasado con él y no había envejecido prácticamente nada. Si no se equivocaba aquella vida había sido hacia 200 o 300 años, ¿Seguiría él siendo el mismo joven de ojos dorados que conoció o de algún modo había alcanzado la muerte y trascendido a otra vida?

Pero si estaba con vida sabía que estaría lejos, quizás en ese mismo país completamente desconocido donde la lengua era completamente diferente a la suya, no podía rescatarla ahora, no podía venir y saltar dentro del pozo para sacarla y derrotar con su espada a quien quisiera detenerlos para vivir de nuevo juntos, compartiendo el amor que se tenían.

No, él no vendría aunque lo deseara con todo su corazón.

Sabine se arrodilló en el piso y lloró las ultimas lagrimas de su vida, le había prometido en aquella vida que se encontrarían de nuevo, que de algún modo si podía volver a nacer quería verlo una vez más y no sería de ese modo, su vida terminaba esa noche, no habría un mañana que compartir con él.

Con todo el dolor de su corazón, lloró. No por su vida perdida, si no por la oportunidad perdida de volverlo a ver.

* * *

_31 de Octubre 1913_

_Día de todos los santos_

**_There's a cold fire there's a crossfire_**

**_And there's something _**

**_Inside, incide…_**

_Este es un fuego frió, es un fuego cruzado, esto es algo dentro, dentro…_

El pueblo entero estaba reunido frente a la iglesia del pueblo, curiosos y gente llena de morbo veía como monjes apilaban madera en el centro de la plaza principal donde sería llevada a cabo la sentencia.

Los autos de fe eran, como el mayor espectáculo del mundo, toda la gente dejaba lo que estuviera haciendo para asistir a ver lo que pasaría, escuchar los gritos de los condenados parecía fascinarlos, ella nunca había asistido, respetaba la vida, es un valor que adquieres cuando has ayudado a traerla al mundo.

Odiaba ser ahora el centro de toda esa expectación, amarrada de manos con la ropa sucia y desmadejada, no había sido torturada para declarar, le habían hecho preguntas a las que se había rehusado a mentir y la habían encontrado culpable. El juicio público era una mera formalidad.

La gente se arremolinaba para poder ver, la gente estaba allí comiendo golosinas o subidas sobre los techos de las casas para tener una mejor perspectiva, agachó la cabeza para no tener que ver.

- El juicio empieza – dictó el orden uno de los jueces y leyó de un papiro – la acusada Sabine de Troyes, de 20 años, hija de Marisse de Lacroix e Ethan Troyes, ha sido acusada de herejía y brujería por su prometido Gabriel Allende.

Sabine se mordió los labios, no serviría de nada decir ahora que Gabriel no era su prometido y nunca lo había sido.

- Estando prometidos desde hace un año – siguió el juez leyendo la información recabada en su caso – la acusada Sabine de Troyes, se ha negado hasta la fecha a llevar a cabo el matrimonio, en las ultimas fechas, su prometido pudo observar el extraño comportamiento de la acusada, y descubriendo pruebas fehacientes de que está vinculada con un demonio.

Sabine no sabía si debería reírse, al menos en eso tenía razón, estaba vinculada aunque no fuera un demonio puro, si con un demonio. Miró a Gabriel subir al estrado y hablar ante el público.

- Sabine de Troyes no es una mala persona, todos ustedes lo saben – dijo y vio varias personas asintiendo con la cabeza, todo el pueblo la conocía, había ayudado a muchos – pero en este libro – mostró ante todo el mundo su diario, si tan solo nunca lo hubiera escrito – habla con pasión de su vida al lado de un ser llamado Inuyasha que no es humano.

La gente empezó a exclamar asombrada y los cuchicheos unos con otros empezaron, todos demasiado bajos y confundidos para poder entenderlos a menos que estuvieras parado al lado de quien los decía.

- Además de eso está su conocimiento de cosas que ninguna joven de su edad o su posición puede saber – continuo su declaración Gabriel –- todos sabemos como puede preparar remedios y curas sin ningún tipo de instrucción previa, además sus padres son testigos que sus sueños están plagados por el acoso del demonio que la ha poseído.

- ¡No por favor…! – Sabine subió su mirada y miro a sus padres que la miraban con los ojos llenos de horror por su situación – mis padres no tiene por que declarar yo…

- Guarde silencio – dijo imperito el juez – nadie le ha pedido hablar aun Sabine de Troyes.

¡Ellos harían subir a sus padres a declarar en su contra! ¡Eso no era justo! Sus padres queridos la habían tratado de proteger aun antes de que se la llevaran, habían golpeado a su padre para poder sacarla de la seguridad de su casa. Ya tenían lo que querían para enjuiciarla, ¿Por qué querían hacer subir a su padres?

- Guarden silencio – gritó uno de los jueces a las personas que habían empujado adelante a sus padres de entre la gene – se llama a Marisse e Ethan Troyes.

**_And we'll never, never make it_**

**_And we'll never, never break it_**

**_Until_****_, until…_**

_Y nosotros nunca, nunca haremos, y nosotros nunca, nunca romperemos, hasta que, hasta que…_

Pero sus padres no subieron por su voluntad, vio a un par de monjes que los llevaban por la fuerza hasta el lugar donde deberían declarar.

- Es nuestra hija – suplico su padre con dolor – no puede pedirnos hablar en su contra.

- Su actitud demuestra que su hija es culpable mujer – le dijo con cierta satisfacción el juez – diga lo que tenga que decir si no quiere ser inculpada también.

Sabine miró a sus padres con el corazón roto, con una sola mirada les dijo que hablaran, que cuidaran de aquí en más de ellos mismos.

- Nosotros solo la hemos escuchado hablar en sueños – dijo su padre sin atreverse a mirarla – ella habla en un dialecto que no entendemos y a veces se agita mucho mientras duerme como si tuviera pesadillas, a veces ríe y se ve feliz, pero son solo sueños, todos decimos cosas incoherentes mientras dormimos.

- ¿Que es lo que dice mientras duerme? – preguntó el juez ignorando su explicación.

- No lo sabemos – dijo su madre – como dijo mi esposo ella dice cosas en una lengua que no entendemos.

- Pero puede recordar las palabras que dice – espetó el juez.

- Madre – dijo Sabine desde sonde estaba – solo dígalo, no hay nada que hacer por mi, pero por favor no se lastimen ustedes más.

**_There's a long game that's a wrong chain_**

**_And it's something… we all hide it_**

**_Inside_****_…_**

_Este es un largo juego, está es una unión equivocada, y es algo… que todos nosotros escondemos, dentro…_

Su madre se soltó a llorar desconsolada mientras su padre la sostenía contra su pecho, Sabine se sintió un momento en calma, a pesar de lo que le pudiera pasar a ella, al menos ellos estarían siempre juntos y estarían bien cuando ella no estuviera más con ellos.

- Una noche lloró entre sueños – respondió su padre – y solo dijo "_aita__ ne narepa…__/_" o algo así no logro entenderla cuando habla así.

El juez dirigió su mirada a ella. Recordaba ese sueños, la primera vez que había muerto, ella habla prometido volver a verlo, lo había jurado y había deseado tanto hacerlo, quizás estaban en el tiempo equivocado, el momento equivocado, ¿Habría la posibilidad que hubiera una nueva oportunidad?, ¿Podría ella renacer de nuevo para poder encontrarlo.

- Sabine de Troyes – exigió el juez de nuevo con voz autoritaria y dura – diga que significa la frase que su padre ha intentado repetir.

**_And we'll never, never make it _**

**_And we'll never, never break it_**

**_Until we learn to see_**

**_Until we set free_**

_Y nosotros nunca, nunca haremos, y nosotros nunca, nunca romperemos, hasta que aprendamos a ver, hasta que alcancemos la libertad_

- _Hi__ wo, Inuyasha_ – dijo ella la frase que había quedado en su mente más clara que ninguna – _ashita ne nareba, watashi negai_…/

- ¡SILENCIO! – grito el hombre que la había hecho hablar – no le pedimos que repitiera la frase, si no si significado, es pecado repetir un hechizo ante tantas personas.

- No es un hechizo – le respondió Sabine – solo es una frase.

- Diga su significado – dijo sin abandonar su dureza.

Sabine cerró sus ojos y pudo verse de nuevo, allí acostada entre sus brazos, sus hermosos ojos dorados mirándola con el mayor dolor que nunca le había visto reflejando en sus irises color de miel, despidiéndose, sintió de nuevo el mismo hueco frió y doloroso en su estomago, suspiro profundamente para tragar el nudo en su garganta y dijo esa frase una vez más.

- Un día Inuyasha, cuanto el mañana llegue espero que mi alma encuentre a la tuya…

- ¡Suficiente! – la interrumpió abruptamente el juez.

El cuchicheo se hizo aun más fuerte, fácilmente llegaron a sus oídos está vez las frases claras de aquellas personas asustadas "¿Su alma? Quiere decir que vendió su alma al diablo" "era demasiado joven para ser tan sabía, seguro su padre es un demonio" "tengo que llevar a mi niño a la iglesia, ella lo toco con sus manos".

- Reconoce entonces – siguió su interrogatorio el inquisidor – Sabine de Troyes que tiene un vínculo con el diablo.

- Inuyasha no es un demonio – dijo por fin sin tener más salida – es la unión de un demonio antiguo y una humana.

**_And you got style and you got grace_**

**_And you got the means to leave that place_**

_Y tú obtuviste forma, y obtuviste gracia, y obtuviste los medios para dejar este lugar_

Empezaron gritos, asustados y furiosos, la gente estaba escandalizada por lo que acaba de decir. Estaba firmando sin oportunidad mínima de revocar su sentencia de muerte, la más leve esperanza de haber podido salir con vida acaba de salir de su huyendo por las palabras de su boca.

- Tengo un vinculo con él al menos lo tuve hace mucho, mucho tiempo – siguió cuando nadie la detuvo – hace 300 años lo conocí en una vida diferente y ahora aun lo recuerdo.

- Blasfemas niña – dijo más encolerizado el juez que la interrogaba – solo los santos y los profetas renacen, las demás personas van al purgatorio en espera del juicio final y no salen de allí.

- Les digo la verdad – dijo ella con seguridad – aunque ni siquiera yo la entienda, conocí a Inuyasha hace 300 años y nos amamos en otra vida y otro tiempo diferente.

- ¿Pero aun le amas? – dijo una voz en medio de la gente.

Sabine miro a la persona en medio del agente, allí, Gabriel allende, con su cabello marrón y corto y sus ojos chocolate la miraba lleno de cólera y dolor.

- Si - Sabine no detuvo su respuesta – estoy unida a él por el vínculo del amor, marcada como su compañera eterna por eso nunca pude amarte a ti, perdona si eso te lastimo.

El silencio se hizo en ese momento. Sabine agachó la cabeza y dejó las lágrimas caer por sus ojos.

- De verdad lo lamento Gabriel – dijo sin atreverse a mirarlo – ni siquiera yo sabía que esto era real pero lo es, por eso nunca pude aceptarte, a ti o a nadie.

- Tratas de desmentir que Gabriel Allende es tu prometido – le pregunto con cautela el juez cerca de ella.

- Nunca dije que lo fuera – respondió ella, podía desacreditar a Gabriel, dejarlo como un mentiroso, pero no servia de nada – el solo se adjudico mi mano aun cuando sabía que yo no lo quería, si le preguntan a mis padres les dirán que eso es cierto, lamento reconocerlo por el más que por mi, pero nunca lo acepte.

- La quería para mi – dijo Gabriel aun donde estaba de pie, no dispuesto a que lo humillaran – tarde o temprano sabía que ella lograría aceptarme, pero ahora ya no, está maldita, influenciada su voluntad por un demonio.

Por un momento la gente parecía confundida, pudiera ser que estuvieran pensando que Gabriel la había condenado solo por su ego herido o por resentimiento por ella, no quería afectarlo de esa manera, no era culpa de él que ella amara a Inuyasha y no lo hubiera aceptado, su comportamiento, sus recuerdos, sus sentimientos eran lo que la habían puesto en ese lugar no Gabriel.

- Por favor déjenme hablar – pidió Sabine a el juez cerca de ella – se que esto no cambiara la sentencia que tengo sobre mis hombros pero de todos modos quiero hablar.

- No escucharemos tus blasfemias Sabine de Troyes – le dijo el juez duramente.

**_But you'll never, never make it_**

**_And you'll never, never break it_**

_Pero tú nunca, nunca hiciste, y tú nunca, nunca rompiste._

- No intento decir ninguna blasfemia, solo quiero hablar – siguió hablando antes de que la interrumpieran de nuevo – Si, estoy vinculada con un ser sobrenatural, pero no está conmigo, no estará nunca conmigo más que en mis sueños, es completamente inofensivo para nadie más que para mi, no es el tipo de demonio que pueda convocar a la luna llena ni nada por el estilo. Nunca he estado con el realmente, y nunca lo estaré por que no pertenece a este lugar y ni puede compartir mi vida. Pero también es cierto que mi alma está atada a él y aunque quisiera romper el vínculo que nos ata no podría hacerlo.

**_Until you learn to see until you set free_**

**_So set free _**

**_Set free_**

_Hasta que tú aprendiste a ver, hasta que tú alcanzaste la libertad, así que alcanza la libertad, alcanza la libertad._

- No quiero que teman – dijo a la gente que la escuchaba con atención – en aquella vida Inuyasha era un ser que no lastimaba a nadie, era mitad humano por eso mismo no podía hacerlo y en este momento no se donde está, el seguía vivo cuando yo viví en el pasado y ahora no se donde está y…

- ¡BASTA!

**_Free, oh set free_**

_Libertad, oh alcanza la libertad_

La voz sonó como un trueno cuando el juez principal del auto de fe se levantó exaltado de su lugar.

- Sabine de Troyer – se dirigió directamente a ella – puede que no puedas convocar a un demonio, pero has declarado estar unido a él, un ser creado no por el Dios todo poderoso que todos debemos obedecer.

- Eso no lo se – dijo Sabine – él tenía alma y…

- ¡Que guardes silencio! ¡Cada palabra que sale de tu boca es una blasfemia! – dijo con furia inagotable – Nada que no haya sido creado a la imagen y semejanza de Dios puede ser una creación del Todopoderoso, nuestro señor jamás crearía una criatura mezclando nuestra sangre y la de un demonio.

-

**_If we could see that this was all that we need_**

**_Inside our minds bodies and souls_**

_Si pudiéramos ver, esto sería todo lo que nosotros necesitamos, dentro de nuestras mentes, cuerpos y almas_

No había nada más que decir, había dicho la verdad si Dios había dispuesto tomar su vida en ese instante y ese momento por manos de esos hombres que la creían hereje y un demonio quizás así había sido escrito que fuera, no tenía ningún arrepentimiento, no temía de nada por que no había lastimado nunca a anduve, su único y real arrepentimiento era solo el no poderlo volver a ver.

- Sabine de Troyes – dijo el juez principal – por el poder que me confiere la santa madre iglesia te condeno a morir en la hoguera por herejía y brujería, la sentencia se llevara a cabo a la caída del sol, se te niega la palabra decir nada más, ya has hablado suficiente.

Ella cerró sus ojos y agachó la mirada mientras monjes la llevaban a la pira donde la quemarían y la amarraban para que no pudiera escapar, podía escuchar la gente gritando a su alrededor, sintió como alguien intentaba tironearla para que la gente la atrapara pero los monjes fueron lo suficientemente rápidos para no permitirlo, en un par de minutos excepcionalmente largos estaba atada de pies, manos y por la cintura a un poste mientras leña verde estaba reunida a su alrededor, monjes quedaron custodiando la pira hasta que el sol cayera.

Mente, cuerpo y alma estaban en paz ahora, la suave resignación de la muerte, no sabía que tan dolorosa podía llegar a ser, pero suponía que bastante, aun así era el final del camino, hubiera deseado vivir un poco más, hubiera deseado envejecer ayudando a las personas que le pidieran su auxilio, pero no valía la pena añorar las cosas que nunca pasarían.

**_We wouldn't run and we would let go_**

**_Cause_****_ we'd realize that we had_**

**_That_****_ we had no control_**

_ Si no corriéramos, si no lo dejáramos ir, porque nosotros ganamos lo que tenemos, esto nosotros tenemos el no control._

El día pasó, no miró a nadie más hasta que vio el sol esconderse detrás de una ladera, era un hermoso atardecer, el último de su vida, y eso estaba bien.

Buscó entre los rostros de la gente no demasiado, pues sus padres estaban cerca de ella en ese momento.

- Yo estaré bien mamá, papá, no quiero que sufran por eso – dijo con una suave sonrisa resignada, tratando de influirles animo.

- Sabine… - su madre no había podido dejar de llorar.

- No hice nada malo mamá – dijo controlando su propio llanto, no quería que su madre viera eso la ultima vez que la mirara – créeme, dije la verdad estoy unida a Inuyasha aunque jamás lo hubiera llegado a ver en está vida, no falte en nada contra Dios y me voy sin ningún remordimiento.

- Te creo pequeña – dijo su padre con más entereza aunque tenía los ojos brillantes.

Apenas alcanzó a decir aquello cuando el juez inquisidor llegó a su lado y dijo una ultima plegaria para su alma.

- Sabine de Troyes, nacida en está ciudad de Badajoz en 1894, hija de Marisse de Lacroix e Ethan Troyes, has sido encontrada culpable de herejía y delitos de brujería y condenada a morir quemada en la hoguera. Confiesa tu pecado y quizás nuestro señor piadoso y eterno te juzgue con menos dureza.

Con voz calma y tranquila Sabine levanto su mirada y dijo:

- Por las cosas equivocadas y los pecados que cometí en mi vida me arrepiento y pido perdón.

No dijo más, por que no había manera de arrepentirse por amar a Inuyasha, si alguien le había entregado ese amor, debía ser Dios mismo.

La hoguera fue encendida, junto con ella fue arrojado su diario, ella deseo tener las manos libres para poder sostenerlo contra su pecho, quizás lo mejor justamente fuera que fuera quemado con ella, para que nadie más viera esas historias sobre ella, que la olvidaran, que su nombre quedara perdido en el tiempo sin posibilidad de que nadie más lo invocara.

Una tos dolorosa subió por su pecho cuando aspiró el humo de la leña a su alrededor. Quizás el humo lograría ahogarla antes de que el fuego la consumiera, sentía los pulmones abrazados por el hollín y los parpados pesados.

Quizás… si su realidad era tan fiel como en sus sueños, ella regresaría de nuevo, como Kagome Higurashi, como la joven del futuro que había viajado al pasado, ella era Kagome del pasado y del futuro, con la lógica que el creador había utilizado en su línea de vida, ella volvería quizás y habría una ultima oportunidad.

- ¡No por su mano, si no por la mía!

Sabine escuchó la voz de Gabriel Allende cerca de ella y miró, allí frente a ella en medio de la gente que se hacia a los lados asustada, Gabriel sostenía un arma apuntando contra ella y disparó.

La gente empezó a correr en todas las direcciones asustada, temerosa de lo que pasaba. La bruja estaba muerta desangrándose en la pira, la sangre bañaba el fuego que se había encendido pero no era suficiente para extinguirlo, había sido un disparo limpio y exacto en medio del pecho seguramente atravesándole el corazón, los monjes que había estado vigilando la ejecución detuvieron a Gabriel Allende quitándole el arma antes de que pudiera usarla de nuevo.

Las llamas siguieron su curso, devoraron primero al libro y después a su autora con lenta parcimonia.

Así el 31 de octubre de 1913, día de todos los santos a las 7:13 de la tarde falleció la ultima bruja que condenara la inquisición en España

Sabine Troyer.

_Fin interludio._

_10 de noviembre de 2009_

_5:36 p.m._

* * *

**Nota de autora**: ¡Kami sama! como me huyo este interludio ahora ya puedo ir a pelearme con el capitulo 12 jaja jaja.

Desde que empecé el capitulo 12, si ya se ustedes apenas van en el 9 pero ya voy adelantada – si no los tuviera a ustedes esperado a que me ataque la imaginación y ya imagino los violentos ataques virtuales a mi persona jaja –, estuve dándole vueltas a la idea de que Kagome hubiera tenido más de una reencarnación y esto fue lo que resulto.

El periodo de la inquisición española se me hace uno principalmente penoso de la cultura que nos heredaron los españoles a los mexicanos, pero no por ello no digno de explorar, no se tomen muy literal mi juicio, no tengo la información fidedigna de cómo se llevaban a cabo más que algunos ejemplos como _braveheart_ o las brujas de Salem jeje.

La cancion es de Katie Gray se llama set free busquenla vale un monton la pena y es un perfecto acompañamiento del capitulo.

solo me resta como siempre agracecer a todas las personas que estan leyendo esta historia y en especial por tomarse uno de su valiosos minutos para dejar un mensaje a:

Sheccid Cullen  
Peachilein  
sakurapauand  
lerinne  
Cecysan  
luluc6  
Les-kane  
RefiraM  
Elizabeth  
dreamsofserenity  
Zorion  
Otaku-SIG  
knd.03  
Minako k  
Sakata-2  
TaniaC  
Iloveldess  
Fabramo  
yuiren3  
Trish Black  
LadyOscar  
Lapislazuli Stern  
La AvIa

**ya saben sus mensajes son mi motivacion asi que por favor antes de irse dejen un review si, por favor se los garadeceria desde el alma.**

Espero que estén disfrutando la historia, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.

Bueno sin más me despido

Shian shen

Mimi chan

* * *

/ Las gaviotas Sabine son oriundas de España, aunque no estoy segura desde hace cuanto tiempo.

/ ¿Cómo suponen que alguien que nunca ha hablado japonés diga Ashita ne nareba…????

/ Literalmente con mi muy vago japonés ^_^ "un día, Inuyasha, cuando el mañana llegue, yo deseo…"


	13. Capitulo 10: El Profesor Black

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojos de Inuyasha Ahaaa v_v… Oh cierto los MacKeltar y todos los highlander son creación de Karen Marie Moning, aclarado esto aquí vamos_

* * *

_**Ashita ne Nareba**_

_**Por Mimi chan  
**_

* * *

**_Capitulo 10:_**

**_El Profesor Black_**

_Kagome pasó una mano con esfuerzo por la mejilla suave del joven hanyou, todo el cuerpo le dolía y apenas tenía fuerza, pero odiaba verlo llorar, era tan orgulloso y tan fuerte y ella necesitaba más que nunca esa fuerza que él poseía, no quería lagrimas en su despedida, solo quería una ultima sonrisa._

- _Espero… –Kami sama, sentía los pulmones y toda la garganta como abrasada por fuego, luchó, realmente peleó por poder pasar un poco más de aire, sería el ultimo, pidió al cielo un solo minuto más, no quería irse sin decirle esto – un día Inuyasha cuando el mañana llegue… espero que mi alma… encuentre de nuevo a la tuya, espero un día poder volver a verte en este o el otro mundo… – "Kami sama, solo un poco más, deja que el aire entre solo un poco más" suplicó – ten por seguro que… siempre te estaré esperando, tú y yo, estamos ligados al mañana, por eso… siempre debes mantener tu corazón… tu corazón abierto al amor._

- _Nunca… – respondió su joven hanyou mientras las lágrimas ya bajaban de sus hermosos ojos._

- _Nunca digas nunca Inuyasha, – dijo con una sonrisa – los absolutos… los absolutos no existen._

- _Solo serás tú Kagome – dijo con tal convicción, y ella solo atinó a sonreír más, ojala así fuera, realmente aunque fuera egoísta, ojala y él la siguiera amando siempre, en el más allá, sentiría ese amor y volvería por él – nunca habrá nadie igual a ti, siempre, por siempre voy a amarte únicamente a ti._

- _Nunca… nadie… siempre… únicamente, hay muchos absolutos allí Inuyasha – dijo con una sonrisa, a pesar del dolor, ya no sentía su propio pulso y sentía tanto frió._

- _Pero es la verdad._

_"No voy a llorar" sostuvo su pecho, era posible que una persona pudiera sentir como el cuerpo se le descomponía, como moría, que fuera tan increíblemente doloroso "solo tres palabras por favor, solo tres palabras, lo prometo" _

- _Inu... Yasha – dijo casi de forma inaudible, pero suficiente para que él la escuchara – te… amo._

- _Te amo, Kagome._

- Kagome.

Kagome despertó abruptamente, respirando acelerada, miró a su alrededor, estaba en la biblioteca de su padre, su propio padre la miraba preocupado a su lado con su mano en su hombro.

- Kagome ¿Estás bien?

- Si – dijo recuperando poro a poco su respiración.

Se llevó una mano al cuello con fuerza, casi había podido sentir como su garganta estaba colapsada sin poder respirar, casi había tocado la mano fría de la muerte. Había sido espeluznante y al mismo tiempo.

Inuyasha había estado allí… y solo por él había sido mejor.

- Me quede dormida.

- Nos asustaste cuando no te encontramos en tu cuarto – la regañó su papá – supuse que te habías quedado aquí.

- Lo siento – se disculpó la chica.

- Tienes que dejar esto por un rato Kagome – la reprendió su padre con seriedad – no se que estás buscando pero déjalo al menos un par de días.

- Si – dijo sin real compromiso.

- Ven – dijo ayudándola a levantarse – date una ducha, tienes clase en una hora.

- Si.

Caminó hasta la casa y a su habitación como una autómata, aun recuperándose de la impresión de ese sueño. Llegó a su habitación, tomó las cosas para darse el baño y entró en la ducha, solo hasta que el agua fría cayó sobre ella fue que realmente despertó.

Sabía que lo que hacia era una locura, que no era posible que lo que estaba buscando estuviera en esos diarios, pero lo cierto es que desde que Inuyasha se había ido ya hacia 2 meses se había convertido en una obsesión tratar de saber algo de él.

Algo de él, en el Inuyasha de las leyendas y lo que realmente había encontrado era una sola cosa.

Lo mucho que había amado a Kagome Higurashi.

Si analizaba las cosas con atención, un joven hanyou, un ser mitad humano, mitad demonio perro, se había quedado en un pueblo donde todos le respetaban, pero también le temían, había defendido a esas personas, las había apoyado en épocas de tribulación y conflicto, había sido honorable, fuerte y valiente, pero no por ellos, al tras fondo de esas historias se veía que lo hacia solo por la sacerdotisa que amaba.

Lo mucho que de hecho se habían amado los dos.

Las leyendas si las analizabas con cuidado reflejaban a Kagome como una persona fuera de su época, había comparado algunas de las historias con las de había escrito Rin y concordaban, Kagome no solo había sido diferente, había sido adelantada a su época.

En aquella época era sumamente extraño que una persona portara más que su nombre, a no ser que fuera una persona con una posición elevada evidentemente una sacerdotisa por muy reconocida que fuera no lo hacia. "el templo Higurashi" así se conocía la aldea y el templo que se había empezado en aquella época, no tenía nada que ver con la población si no con la sacerdotisa que lo cuidaba "la sacerdotisa Higurashi".

Al parecer nadie lo había analizado de este modo antes, decir Higurashi había sugerido el lugar de donde la sacerdotisa había llegado, no su patronímico familiar.

Luego estaba la leyenda del pozo devora huesos.

Una de las leyendas que Mei relataba hablaba sobre un pozo mágico donde se decía que podías viajar a una época diferente, su abuela le tenía terminantemente prohibido ir allí, pero Mei no era conocida por seguir las reglas, en una ocasión había ido y había descrito en su diario lo que había visto:

_Sabía que no debía venir aquí, lo sabía la abuela me lo había dicho muchas muchas veces pero ¡En mi vida anterior debía haber sido yo un gato! Me moría de la curiosidad, pero tome mis precauciones, fui temprano y limpia, me di una larga ducha en el río esperando no tener algún olor que atrajera a los animales y solo se debía cruzar por el bosque de Inuyasha para llegar al pozo. Debo decir que no fue complicado y yo solo me quedaría un minuto, solo quería ver._

_El pozo estaba allí, como había esperado las maderas del pozo estaban semi destruidas y casi deshechas, según lo que me contaban el pozo había estado allí por lo menos 300 años antes de que Inuyasha sama llegara se usaba como deposito de cadáveres de monstruos, pero desde que Inuyasha sama y Kagome sama estaban en la aldea con nosotros es realmente extraño que los monstruos ataquen la aldea, y se había puesto en desuso._

_Me acerque todo lo que me atreví y me asomé por el pozo, el agujero era negro y profundo lleno de abrojos._

_Cuando sentí como alguien tiraba de mi brazo me sorprendí mucho, cuando vi quien era supe que tendría problemas._

_Era Kagome sama._

- _Mei – me dijo en ese tono de voz que sabía que era un regaño._

- _Kagome sama._

- _¿No hemos Sango y yo dicho la suficiente cantidad de veces que no es seguro estar aquí?_

- _Si._

_Aun con sus 60 años Kagome sama seguía siendo increíblemente imponente, sus ojos sobre todo, parecía que sus ojos no envejecían nada, podía estar ya muy delgada por la edad y tenía que ir apoyada siempre en su cajac pero sus ojos seguían teniendo solo 20 años. _

- _Es tarde si tu abuela o tu madre se enteran de que estuviste aquí te regañaran._

- _No va a…_

- _No – dijo ella con calma – siempre que tú prometas que no le dirás a nadie que estuve aquí tampoco. Mucho menos a Inuyasha._

- _Está bien, a nadie y menos a Inuyasha sama._

- _Espera un momento por mí por favor._

_Adelante un poco para quedar a la sombra de un árbol, Kagome sama se arrodilló en el piso y puso un puñado de flores silvestres que hasta ese momento me di cuenta que tenía con ella e hizo una oración. Después de un momento las dos regresamos a la aldea y me hizo prometer está vez si, que no volvería a ir a ese lugar. No mencionó que ella también lo hacia, pero claro, ella tiene a Inuyasha sama para protegerla siempre_

_La abuela dice que soy muy muy perceptiva, no se si lo dice como un halago o una reclamación pero supongo que tiene razón._

_Pienso que Kagome sama está unida de algún modo a las leyendas del pozo, dicen que cuando algo entraba en el pozo desaparecía, como si fuera tragado por algo, o llegara a otro lugar. Si eso fuera posible, si hubiera algún conducto que te lleve a otro lugar bajo tierra o algo diferente es posible que Kagome sama llegara desde allí._

_Pienso también, que lo que sea que Kagome sama dejara allí, lo había dejado por Inuyasha sama. La abuela siempre dice también que soy una romántica sin remedio, y allí si que tiene razón y no hay forma que no lo tome como un halago. _

_Lo cierto es que si yo encontrara a alguien que me quisiera tanto como Inuyasha sama a Kagome sama también dejaría lo que sea._

Kagome cerró la llave de la ducha con su mente tan despejada como era posible. Ella se sentía como metida en una de las historias de H. G. Wells pero…

¿Si el pozo no fuera un conducto entre un lugar y otro? Si no más bien de un tiempo con otro, ¿Había la posibilidad que hubiera una especie de túnel del tiempo? Y… y…

Ella hubiera viajado al pasado.

La idea era tan absurda tan increíblemente absurda que simplemente no podía formularla con facilidad en su cabeza

"Pero ¿De que otra manera era yo la persona que él conoció hace 500 años?"

Se envolvió en una toalla y hubiera deseado poder hacerse un ovillo en su cama y olvidar que tenía que salir e ir a la escuela sin poderse concentrar en absolutamente nada. Pero no podía, debía seguir, solo siguiendo adelante las cosas iban a realmente pasar, le costara lo que le costara iba a pasar sobre esa historia y olvidarse de todo esto.

* * *

Si Kagome estuviera en sus 5 sentidos se hubiera sentido eufórica por la noticia.

El profesor Black. El profesor Adam Black estaba allí.

El profesor Black tenía un prestigio impresionante dentro de la cátedra de historia en prácticamente todo el mundo. Había desarrollado la reputación de un renegado en el campo, con toda clase de controvertidas teorías sobre quién construyó Newgrange y Stonehenge y el verdadero origen de la lengua Proto-Indo-Europea.

Los estudiantes tenían que anotarse un año antes para asistir a sus clases.

Y como si fuera un… milagro, no sabía como más describirlo, estaba allí en la universidad de Tokio para dar una conferencia.

Lo que casi nadie mencionaba es que además de ser una eminencia en su área era un hombre asombrosamente apuesto. Al terminar la conferencia las chicas revoloteaban a su alrededor como si él fuera alguna clase de macho cabrio y ellas las brujas de un aquelarre.

Quizás todas menos ella.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

- Si algo debe perderse, sea mi honor por el tuyo… si algo debe quedar olvidado, sea mi alma por la tuya… si la muerte debe venir pronto, sea mi vida por la tuya. Soy dado

La sensación de increíble conexión que había sentido en ese momento, haba visto sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas y sentía que el corazón se le salía del pecho.

- Te amo, se feliz Kagome.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: End Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

- Hola.

Kagome volteó a ver a una mujer que estaba de pie a su lado, una extranjera que estaba parada a su lado, vestida con un kimono azul con flores blancas, de seda, con su aspecto pequeño, y de cabello tan claro casi platinado era imposible que fuera japonesa a pesar de llevar el atuendo típico.

- Hola – atinó a responder.

- ¿Puedo quedarme aquí un momento? – le pidió la joven mujer.

- Si.

La mujer se sentó a su lado y miró al profesor black con adoración, este miró en su dirección y sonrió seductoramente, supo que no la miraba a ella, si no más bien a la mujer a su lado.

- Usted… - estuvo a punto de preguntarle por que no se derretía en un charco como todas las demás mujeres, incluso ella si no estuviera tan confundida y distraída en ese momento hubiera caído en una mancha uniforme en el piso por la mirada que le había dedicado el hombre de dos metros, musculoso cuerpo, pelo negro y largo, de piel dorada y seductor rostro que parecía un dios pagano.

- Soy la esposa de Adam – le respondió sin esperar que formulara la pregunta.

- No sabía que el profesor Black…

- Al parecer ninguna mujer en todo el mundo puede creer que un _sex simbol_ como el pueda estar casado y si lo saben no les importa. Gracias a Dios, es inmune al menos para una mujer de Japón – dijo mirándola directamente a ella – o estás perdidamente enamorada de alguien o quizás eres ciega, aunque no lo pareces.

- Ninguna de las dos – dijo con una sonrisa, cuanto debía acostumbrarse una mujer a que miraran a su esposo de esa manera para poder bromear con eso – solo estaba muy distraída.

- Lo note ni siquiera en la convención pusiste atención – dijo con una sonrisa – creo que Adam está un poco ofendido por eso.

- Yo… - empezó a disculparse.

- Oh por favor no te disculpes – la interrumpió – esas pequeñas demostraciones de "no eres el centro del universo" le hacen bien a mi esposo. Yo soy Gabrielle O'Callahan – le tendió la mano.

- Higurashi Kagome – la estrechó la mano con simpatía.

- Mucho gusto.

Por un rato mientras su esposo atendía a los estudiantes que le hacían preguntas Kagome y Gabrielle discutían sobre pequeñas cosas de las que había visto en sus vacaciones en Japón y como un amigo del profesor Black le había llamado hacia más de dos meses invitándolo y si iba a la universidad de Tokio mejor.

Cuando los minutos pasaron finalmente el profesor Black se aproximó a ellas dos, lo primero que hizo fue saludar a su bella esposa con un beso, solo verlos se veía que se adoraban.

- Profesor Black – lo saludó con una inclinación Kagome.

- Si, te recuerdo – dijo con una sonrisa de lado – no te dormiste en la convención por que habría sido demasiado, creo yo.

- Lo lamento mucho, de verdad – se disculpó la chica.

- Oh vamos Adam – le dio un golpe firme en el estomago a su esposo, pero como era de esperarse, no se inmutó siquiera – como si no hubieras hecho lo mismo que Kagome con otros muchos otros colegas.

- Da la casualidad – le explicó su esposo – que esos "colegas" como los llamas, sabían tanto como niños de 5 años del siglo XIII.

- Oh, su ego, es la cosa más grande que encontraras en Adam Black – dijo con una sonrisa socarrona la mujer, como si no fuera exactamente preciso su comentario – Adam ella es Kagome Higurashi.

No fue hasta que supo su nombre que Adam la miró con sorpresa, una hermosa sonrisa se pintó en su rostro.

- Cuanto gusto – tomó su mano y puso un beso delicado y calido sobre ella – de verdad se morirá de coraje cuando sepa que te hemos encontrado primero.

- ¿Es ella? – le preguntó la mujer

- Si – le respondió.

- Vaya si el mundo es pequeño – dijo la mujer con una sonrisa aun más amplia.

- Perdón, pero – intervino Kagome en la conversación que habían formado la pareja a su lado que parecía incluirla a ella pero al mismo tiempo no lo hacia – ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Ustedes me conocen?

- No a ti directamente, pero debes conocer a un buen amigo mió – dijo el apuesto hombre – ese descarriado McKeltar.

Kagome sintió un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo.

- ¿Ustedes conocen a Inuyasha? – preguntó Kagome.

- Yo no – le dijo la joven mujer – pero es un viejo amigo de mi esposo.

- Y bien muchacha donde está Inuyasha – le preguntó el profesor Black – a estás alturas debería estar pegado a tu cadera como gemelos siameses.

- Inuyasha no está aquí – respondió con pesar – se fue hace como dos meses de Japón y no he sabido nada de él.

- ¿Por qué? – dijo sin poderlo creer el apuesto profesor/(perdón si soy insistente con lo de lo guapo que es Adam, pero ¡Cielos! Adam Black es la quinta esencia de lo que significa masculinidad, si no me creen, insisto, busquen el libro de "el Highlander Inmortal" de Marie Moning por favor.)

Kagome agachó la cabeza y se sintió apenada "por mi culpa" respondió su expresión por ella. Realmente no necesitó más para responder la pregunta.

- ¿No es cierto? – dijo confundido Adam – Lo dejaste ir.

- Yo no podía detenerlo – dijo sin mirarlo.

- Tu eras la única persona en el mundo que podía detenerlo en algún lugar – Adam miró irritado a la chica – lo juro no importa cuanto viva, no voy a entender nunca a los humanos, mucho menos a las mujeres.

- ¿De veras lo dejaste ir? – dijo la joven a su lado – no es posible.

- Que se supone que pasa con las mujeres humanas – dijo el increíblemente apuesto hombre delante de ella mirándola con sus ojos negros – creí que lo único que las mujeres querían más que nada en el mundo es encontrar a alguien que las ame más allá de todas las reglas, con alma, corazón y huesos. Y lo dejaste ir.

- En realidad concuerdo contigo amor, eso es lo que todas las mujeres quieren – dijo su esposa.

- Por los siglos de los siglos _Kalyrra__/ (Nos explica Adam en su libro, Kalyrra es un ser de su mundo, hermoso en demasía pero con una dolorosa mordida, como Gaby estaba un poco… a la defensiva cuando se conocieron por eso la llama así de cariño. Insisto, vayan y busquen el libro de menos en la red.)_ – agregó Adam – te lo puedo asegurar.

- Como podía él… - intento defenderse.

- Haberte seguido y esperado por 500 años creo que le dan credibilidad.

Kagome miró al profesor Black con los ojos cargados de lágrimas, por fin alguien real y con directamente las mismas ideas que habían dado vueltas y vueltas por su cabeza.

- Él… - ¿Por qué pregunta empezar?

- Och, muchacha tengo completa seguridad de que así es de hecho.

Kagome observó al hombre delante de ella, no sabía por que pero algo le decía que si ese hombre aseveraba que así era, no había más que creerle.

- ¿Me contaría? – pidió Kagome con un toque de suplica en su voz.

- ¿Él no lo hizo? – frunció el seño el hombre.

- Nunca.

- Lo juro jamás los voy a entender – dijo con un suspiro profundo – vamos comamos algo primero, que no sea sushi por favor, me muero de hambre – dijo con cierta satisfacción que solo su esposa lograba entender.

Gabrielle ayudó a Kagome a ponerse de pie y aunque el día de clases apenas empezaba salio de allí con ellos.

* * *

Lo que le había contado no tenía ninguna lógica, pero lo había dicho con tal seguridad que no cabía duda que era verdad.

El profesor Black, le había contado que hasta hacia un par de años había sido un ser inmortal, y que había conocido a Inuyasha hacia poco más de 300 años, visto dentro de sus pensamientos y conocido la historia que lo atormentaba.

Como lo había adivinado ella misma, si, Kagome Higurashi había venido del futuro, 500 años en el momento que había liberado a Inuyasha del hechizo que Kikyou le había impuesto, igual que en las leyendas. Se habían enamorado y vivido toda la vida de Kagome juntos hasta que había muerto, e Inuyasha había estado huyendo de su dolor. Allí mientras él escapaba se habían conocido y él le había dicho que si la esperaba la podría volver a ver, pero tenía que cambiar su futuro, tenía que hacer que su vida fuera diferente para que la Kagome que había en el pasado y la del futuro fueran personas diferentes.

- Las leyes de la esencia humana son muy caprichosas, no importa si no es el mismo tiempo, una persona debe existir solo en su propio tiempo y tú al parecer debías pasar aquí solo hasta los 18 años – le explico el profesor Black – después permanecerías en el pasado.

- No me paso – agregó la joven mujer extranjera mientras bebía café – pero conozco por lo menos 2 personas a las que si.

- Esto es…

- Te sorprenderías al saber de todas esas cosas que crees que son imposibles y no lo son – le dijo con una amplia sonrisa Adam – Dicen que es imposible vencer a la muerte, el caso es que Inuyasha lo ha hecho por ti. Te ha dado una segunda vida, dime ¿Acaso no tienes recuerdo de tu vida anterior? ¿Nunca has tenido un solo atisbo de las cosas que hiciste hace 500 años?

- Pero eso… - recuerdos de una vida hacia 500 años, no era posible, solo su ser inteligente e intelectual se negaba a creerlo, pero su instinto, la parte visceral que la mantenía viva, estaba completamente convencida

- El chico cambio tu destino – le insistió el apuesto hombre de cabello negro, en ciertas ocasiones como esa deseaba sus poderes Fae, moría de curiosidad por saber todo lo que el chico hubiera hecho, miró un poco culpable a su hermosa esposa – no se que tanto haya hecho para modificarlo, el caso es que aunque eres una persona completamente diferente ahora, sigues siendo en esencia la que él amó y estaba aquí para recuperarte.

Kagome sentía como si le fuera a explotar la cabeza, estaba tan increíblemente confundida.

Cuando había sido pequeña había tenido un sueño, en el que él veía como su papá moría, otro en el que el accidente en el que había conocido a Inuyasha él no había estado allí y había salido herida. Era posible que él hubiera cambiado para ella el curso de esos eventos, cambiando su vida de esa manera, si esas cosas hubieran realmente pasado, ¿Quién sería ella ahora?

- Kagome – Gabrielle la consoló – oye, no todo está perdido, él te ama como un loco, pocas personas seguirían a la mujer que aman un año, no se diga 300 si lo buscamos seguramente él estará más que dispuesto a estar contigo.

- Pero no se donde está – le respondió la joven sacerdotisa.

- Seguro estará con los Keltar – dijo Adam – ha vuelto allí por lo menos cada 5 años para asegurarse que el torreón de Drustan estuviera seguro y seguramente nadie le ha avisado ya que despertó.

- ¿En escocia? – preguntó de forma retórica la chica.

- _Aye_ ("Si", en gaélico)- le respondió el profesor.

Kagome apenas se imaginaba las distancia, Europa, tenía que atravesar medio mundo para llegar a donde él estaba, jamás se imagino haciendo un viaje tan largo, no al menos hasta terminar la universidad, la licenciatura en historia podía hacerla viajar, pero ¿Tan lejos?

- Pero yo no tengo medios para llegar allá sola – jamás conseguiría el dinero siquiera para el billete de avión, tardaría años para conseguir suficiente para subsistir por lo menos una semana y con lo aprensivos que eran sus papas… – ni siquiera creo que me lo permitan en casa.

- Sabes Kagome, ya no eres una niña – le dijo Gabrielle, que sus excusas le parecían tan tontas – y créeme si no lo sigues pasaras la vida preguntándote como hubiera sido tu vida si lo hubieras hecho. Estoy completamente segura que vale la pena.

- Respóndeme una pregunta Kagome – le dijo Adam con cierto aire divertido – ¿El chico en algún momento dijo algo que decía… "Si algo debe perderse sea mi honor por el tuyo…"?

- Si – dijo sorprendida.

Kagome escucho gemir a la joven mujer a su lado y ampliarse la sonrisa de Adam, ¿Cómo sabían además que le había dicho y sorprendía tanto a Gabrielle?

- Lo supuse – fue todo lo que dijo el profesor.

- Entonces no podemos esperar un minuto más – dijo Gabrielle con animo renovado – si él te ofreció eso es seguro que te está esperando, nos iremos hoy mismo, nosotros te llevaremos a Escocia.

- Pero, ¿Qué significa? – estaba empezando a sentirse realmente harta de que todos supieran cosas que ella no y no se las dijeran.

- Se ató a ti – le respondió el hombre delante de ella – a tu alma, por todas las vidas que les falten por vivir – Kagome lo miro fría "se ató a mi" – te llevaremos, solo esperemos que valga la pena.

¿Atarse? No sabía exactamente que significaba y por el momento no se lo preguntó, sabía que estaba por meterse en la que quizás sería la más interesante tardecía de su vida, no imaginaba lo que sus padres dirían si solo ahora iba y les decía: "Mamá, papá me voy a buscar a Inuyasha a Escocia, pero no se preocupen este hermoso hombre, – apuntaría a Adam con un ademán – que me dijo que antes era inmortal y ha confirmado la más loca historia del mundo me va a llevar" pero tal como había dicho la joven mujer a su lado sentía que esto, por difícil que fuera, valdría la pena.

* * *

Había pasado tantos años en ese lugar que conocía cada esquina, si no por vista al menos si por aroma, el olor de polvo, libros viejos e insectos era fuerte y al mismo tiempo tranquilizador. Los Libreros llenos de tomos y tomos antiguos, era una segunda biblioteca en el castillo keltar donde se habían puesto libros antiguos y delicados cuando el la biblioteca principal ya no cambian. Había buscado un refugio en el gran castillo Keltar y allí lo había encontrado.

Ahora no podía leer si no solo pensar.

Cerrando los ojos podía conjurar tan fácilmente y tan claramente la imagen que era como volverla a vivir, no sabía si era bueno o malo. Volvía a sentir la magia haciendo cosquillas por todo su cuerpo y como hilos invisibles de acero eran cocidos al alma de ella dejándola eternamente unido a ella, sin que pudiera hacer nada por remediarlo.

Volver a sentir su beso contra los suyos en esa espantosa despedida. Sabía que no era sano recordarlo, pero sabía también que iba a ser imposible olvidarlo.

Escuchó las pisadas de alguien que bajaba a la cámara donde estaba la biblioteca, debía ser mucho más allá del anochecer sin llegar cerca del amanecer.

No sabía si agradecerlo o molestarse por ello. Solo deseaba decirle que se fuera, pero no podía, era su casa y podía decidir a donde quería ir o quien quería que estuviera allí. No necesitaba su caridad pero la verdad era que no quería estar solo.

- Pensé que ayudaría.

Inuyasha volteó a ver al hombre robusto, musculoso y alto detrás de él, vestido con una camiseta blanca y unos pantalones finos de lino azul marino, venia con una botella llena de fino whisqui escocés en una mano, en la otra, fuera de las costumbres modernas tenía una lámpara de aceite que apenas alumbraba a su alrededor pero tenía una luz mucho más amable que las de las bombillas del siglo XXI, Inuyasha solo dio una media sonrisa.

- Gracias – dijo con cuidado – pero la verdad es que solo lo empeoraría - dijo con resignación, si al menos tuviera ese consuelo ya lo habría tomado.

- No puedes saberlo – lo animó el alto hombre sentándose a su lado.

- ¿Has intentado emborrachar a un perro antes? – dijo con diversión.

- En realidad… - cuando él y Dageus habían sido más jóvenes y más traviesos lo habían hecho, apenas una taza y el perro había caminado realmente de forma divertida por horas.

- Por algún motivo, que no entiendo yo tampoco – le explicó aunque en su rostro leyó que de hecho si sabía lo que pasaría – podría comer pan mohoso de hace un mes, pero el alcohol me deja reducido al nivel de un cachorro gimotearte que persigue su cola y debo agregar, no tengo cola que perseguir.

- ¿En serio? – dijo con una sonrisa que adivinara él si hablaba de la cola que no poseía o sobre los efectos del alcohol.

- Muy en serio – lo dejo que entendiera lo que quisiera.

- Está bien.

Pero Drustan no se había ido, se quedo allí, se sirvió a si mismo una copa y se quedo en silencio a su lado como lo había hecho por varias noches el tiempo que llevaba allí.

Drustan McKeltar lo había recibido en el castillo apenas había llegado Inuyasha enseguida lo reconoció como el hombre que había estado dormido por 500 años en lo alto de una torre del castillo. El alto highlander tuvo que recurrir a la ayuda de su descendiente Christopher que vivía en un castillo contiguo para reconocerlo, Inuyasha conocía a todos los descendientes a pesar de que a los últimos no los había visto nunca en persona, él solo llegaba a la torre inspeccionaba que todo estuviera bien por un par de noches y luego se iba, no sabía si los descendientes sabían quien era él, pero al parecer si. Cuando Drustan había sabido que él había estado cuidando de él, preservando la tradición y de hecho que había sido inscrito en la familia como un descendiente de su hermano, lo había acogido en su ala y recibido como uno más de ellos en el castillo. Incluso le había dicho "gracias" por cuidar de él por todo ese tiempo.

El agradecimiento era una cosa a la que Inuyasha aun no se acostumbrara.

Era curioso ver al highlander que había estado durmiendo en el torreón del palacio por 500 años, lo había visto un montón de veces en toda su vida y seguía igual. La ultima vez había sido hacia 5 años, él hombre seguía igual que como lo habían dejado y sus descendientes seguían al pendiente de él, no se había molestado siquiera en anunciar su presencia, solo había ido al torreón y visto que estaba bien, Drustan había sido de alguna manera un recordatorio de esperanza para él. Verlo ahora allí, respirando y vivo, con una hermosa mujer encinta en la misma cama donde el _Laird_ dormía, lo hacia sentir desdichado y contento al mismo tiempo. Desdichado por que él no lo había logrado, contento por que Drustan si, él si había recuperado su amor que había llegado a él desde el futuro.

Al parecer de la misma manera que se había preservado la leyenda del highlander dormido en el torreón, también habían quedado en la memoria de algunos, el extraño joven de cabello plateado y ojos dorados que había llegado al castillo y había dicho que esperaba alcanzar a una mujer que amaba 300 años en el futuro.

Cuando llegó solo al castillo, no tuvo que decirle a nadie cual había sido el resultado de su espera, tanto el _Laird_ como su esposa habían entendido de inmediato. Y el hombre de extraños ojos plateados, parecía destinado a hacerlo sentir mejor.

- Siempre hay esperanza Inuyasha – le dijo de forma distraída mientras bebía cerca de él.

- Ya lo se – dijo con cierta amarga simpatía, mirando la flama de la vela cerca de ellos – eso es precisamente lo malo conmigo, tuve demasiadas esperanzas.

- Personalmente – dijo el hombre apurando un trago de vino – yo regresaría a Japón y la buscaría de nuevo, le explicaría de nuevo, con algunas mujeres hay que ser muy necios.

Inuyasha había tenido suficientes pláticas con Gweendolin McKeltar, para saber devolverse ese comentario. Además de las historias del _garderobe_ que los tenía de protagonistas a ellos dos en el pasado

- Y hay otras que deben serlo con uno – dijo con cierto ánimo.

- Gween ya te ha contado – dijo un poco turbado.

- No hacia falta, la historia del cuarto de baño era muy explicita – dijo con una suave sonrisa – Tu esposa me recuerda un poco a tu tatarabuela, una de las nietas de tu padre – dijo de nuevo divertido Inuyasha, le gustaba jugar con las generaciones y los dos gemelos de la casa – Jessica, era una chica muy dulce, inteligente y una romántica sin remedio.

Por un momento se sintió realmente divertido, de algún modo Inuyasha se sentía cómodo con este hombre y le gustaba su sentido del honor y la fraternidad, eso casi no animaba, pero después venia a su mente todo de nuevo. Solo se pedio dentro de si mismo, hacia tiempo, justo en el momento que el pequeño bebe que olía a lavanda y lirios había abierto sus ojos y lo había mirado, había pensado que sus días de melancolía habían terminado y allí estaba de nuevo, contemplando lo que hubiera sido el mundo para el y ahora solo eran sueños, solo, tan solo como cuando ella había muerto, quizás más aun por que sabía que ella haría su vida sin él, era mucho más cruel saber que estaba viva y complemente inaccesible, que él estaba atado a ella de por vida y ella podría seguir su camino alejado del suyo.

- No deberías estar arriba con tu esposa, Keltar – dijo con cuidado, dándole a entender que quería estar solo.

- Ella entiende – le respondió.

- La esperaste 500 años y ahora la dejas sola en su habitación, me sorprendes.

- Ella saltó de un tiempo a otro, yo permanecí dormido – dijo mirándolo a los ojos, Inuyasha se reflejo un momento, completamente abatido, dentro de los ojos plateados del otro hombre – eres tú quien me sorprende, los atravesaste, cada día esperando y no estás es la misma cama que ella.

- Ella eligió Drustan – le respondió a él, igual que a Shipoou, lo mismo que se respondía a si mismo todos los días – ¿No hubieras hecho tú lo mismo? Si tu mujer hubiera elegido seguir sin ti, ¿No habrías respetado su deseo?

- La verdad… no lo se – suspiró pesadamente – renuncie a todo por ella y cuando la volví a ver ella estaba sentada sobre mi regazo, devolviéndome a la vida. Nunca tuve oportunidad de preguntarme si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes que hubiera hecho, pero la necesitaba desesperadamente, cuando no la tenía todo en lo que pensaba era en estar con ella otra vez, así que de no haber salido las cosas bien… siento que hubiera hecho todo lo humana e inhumanamente posible por que ella estuviera conmigo.

- No debo estar junto a ti nunca más… - cerró los ojos con fuerza, repitió Inuyasha esa frase que era casi como una maldición – fue lo que dijo, nunca más – abrió sus ojos sin mirar nada en concreto dejando su mente vagar al pasado – antes la hice pasar por muchísimo dolor, la hice abandonar todo lo que amaba y conocía su mundo entero.

- Le ofreciste el tuyo – le respondió Drustan.

- No – respondió él con un suspiro – ella construyó su propio mundo en mi tiempo y luego me lo dio a mi, realmente soy yo quien más la necesita que ella a mi. Quizás Adam estaba equivocado y tenía derecho a tenerla solo una vez, la cambie, la hice una persona diferente me arriesgue a que dejara de amarme. Se que mi vida no será igual sin ella pero es un riesgo que decidí tomar – sonrió con cierta amargura al único hecho bueno que hallaba de todo eso – al menos ella está viva y tendrá una nueva oportunidad.

- Curioso el amor supongo yo – dijo el hombre terminando su vaso de malta – la alegría del bienestar del otro aun sea a costa de nuestra propia felicidad.

- Supongo que si.

- Ve a dormir Inuyasha – dijo levantándose del lugar donde estaba – mañana será otro día.

Inuyasha esperó que Drustan se levantara y lo dejara solo en la cámara, de algún lugar llegó la luz de la alborada y el sonido del coro del alba. Otro día.

- Mañana.

Y sin Kagome sería un mañana demasiado largo.

* * *

Kagome miró el sol apenas levantándose por el horizonte desde el avión, nunca lo había visto tan cerca, aun faltaban varias horas para llegar a Escocia pero no sabía todavía que es lo que haría o que es lo que podía decir, o si la recibiría siquiera.

Kagome miro un momento a la pareja que la comparaba, la joven rubia estaba recostada contra el pecho de su esposo durmiendo, escucho la respiración tranquilo de los dos y siento una punzada de envidia… "Creí que lo único que las mujeres querían más que nada en el mundo es encontrar a alguien que las ame más allá de todas las reglas, con alma, corazón y huesos". ¿Realmente Inuyasha la amaba así?

Solo había un modo de saberlo, y estaba en camino para averiguarlo.

_Fin capitulo 10_

_Martes 15 de septiembre de 2009_

_5:21 p.m. _

* * *

**notas de autora**: Odienme por piedad yo se los pido, ya se como me gusta hacerle las cosas complicadas a mis personajes jeje, pero es que al menos Kagome si que se lo merece miren que dejarlo ir tan lejos ahora lo menos que puede hacer es perseguirlo que no????

por favor solo esperen un capitulo mas, les prometo que el el siguiente vermos mucho mas claro por que Kagome debe perseguir a inuyasha y pasar un par de cosas antes de que lo alcance asi que tengan solo un poco mas de paciencia.

ahora no vengo tan ahorcada de tiempo asi que me puedo detener en las responsivas jeje, veo muchos sentimientos encontrado en el transcurso de la historia y no saben lo mucho que eso me enternece si simpatia por el dolor de inuyasha y lo enojados que todos estan con kagome me dice que he logrado mi propocito de cambiar la personalidad de mis personajes y lo han notado.

solo les prometo que Inuyasha dejara de sufrir y que Kagome va a cambiar para bien, de veras esuna promesa.

bueno solo me resta dar las gracias como siempre a todos lo lectores de la historia pero en especial a: **InuRinne, Iloveldess, Sheccid Cullen, sakurapauand, Trish Black, La AvIa, Lapislazuli, Stern, yuiren3, Fel, RefiraM, Minako k, DarkCam, Elizabeth, Peachilein, Sakata-2, Les-kane, Fabramo** por tomarse el momento siempre de dejarme unas palabras creanme sus reviews son muy importantes para mi.

ahhhhhhhhhh claro antes de que lo olvide una mension especial para **Peachilein**:

¡¡**Felicidades, has sido seleccionada por ser el review numero 200 de la historia ashita ne nareba**!!

el premio que se ha designado a la ganadora de esrta convocatoria..... jajajaja ya en serio.

Somo paso en el review 100 y se los comente a todos es que cada 100 reviews yo ofresco un pequeño presente a los lectores que se toman un momento de dejarme un mensaje que como siempre les digo es un estimulo enorme para seguir escribiendo mis historias.

y por si olvidaste este premio const de un oneshot sobre tu serie favorita (por favor no me digas que es algo como monster o one piese o algo por el estilo por que estoy en blanco y me toca hacer un moooooooooonton de investigacion) con el tema que tu quieras, solo mandame un mensaje personal con la serie y de loq ue te gustaria que tratara - algo asi como de inuyasha y quiero un waff muy tierno o un lemon muy ardiente alrededor de l tematica de las lecciones de fisica cuantica jajajaja - y enseguida e pondre a trabajar en ello.

que por cierto la chica del 100 aun no me ha dicho de que quiere que trare pero esa no es mi culpa jeje.

muchas gracias por todos tus reviews, eres una de mis lectoras mas cumplidoras en ese aspecto y es aun mas agradable hacer la historia solo por eso.

esperare pacientemente tu mensaje.

Bueno sin más me despido, solo pidiendo como siempre un unico favor, si la historia les ha gustado e incluso si no estare encantada de saberlo, si dan un clic en este boton debajo de nosotros de letras verdes me haran una fanficcerr realmente feliz.

Shian shen

Mimi chan


	14. Capitulo 11: Mañana es para siempre

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojos de Inuyasha Ahaaa v_v Oh cierto los MacKeltar y todos los highlander son creacin de Karen Marie Moning, aclarado esto aqu vamos_

* * *

Ashita ne Nareba

Por mimi chan

* * *

**_Capitulo 11:_**

**_Mañana es Para siempre _**

Quitaba el aliento.

No haba otra expresión ms que esa para definir a Escocia, era tan singular y exticamente bella que quitaba el aliento. Era como poder entrar a uno de esos cuentos de hadas y elfos que viven en un lugar en medio de un sueo: el verde intenso de las praderas manchadas de lila de los brezos; los altos arboles de abeto, pino y alerce llenos de niebla; caminos de terrecera como eran hacia cientos de años, las ovejas pastando en los prados abiertos.

Habiendo vivido toda su vida en un lugar donde solo podas ver animales domsticos y en las granjas afuera de la cuidad en Yokohama o algun lugar as, nunca haba imaginado que fuera tan bello, tan salvaje, quizas era la mejor expresion. No era como ver campos de arroz donde los hombres estan inclinados sobre la tierra, sabia que producan mucha cebada pero, aqui deberan haber no lo sabia siquiera, quizas frambuesas, fresas, higos, no en realidad no lo sabia, por que no hacia siquiera frio a pesar de toda la niebla.

Bueno si hacia frio pero no tanto como lo hubiera imaginado de las llamadas tierras altas en pleno diciembre.

Haba tanta energa en ese lugar, solo poda recordar haber leido en su momento cuantas batallas se desarrollaron all, cuenta gente, habia perecido sobre esa tierra, cuantas leyendas y mitos, deban estar todas las piedras llenas de magia. ¿Que tipo de espritus viviran all? Se pareceran de algun modo a los de Japon?

- Lo se dijo Gabrielle a su lado yo tambien pense lo mismo cuando llegue aqui la primera vez, esto es arrebatadoramente hermoso dijo mirando por la ventana si tenemos tiempo prometo que te llevare a ver mis lugares, hay muchos sitios interesantes: el Loch Ness, la catedral de Saint Machar en Aberdeen, incluso con un poco de tiempo podemos ir a Edimburgo, seguro te gustaba visitar algn museo como la Galera Nacional de Escocia, la Galera Nacional Escocesa de Retratos o el Museo Real Escoces, Oh mira un ciervo.

Kagome miro afuera al ciervo que brinco oyendo el ruido del motor detrs de unos arbustos. A un lado de ellas pudieron escuchar a Adam que conduca riendo.

- No hagas caso a este hombre la unica vez que lo vi sorprendido fue cuando una horda de - solo la palabra a pesar de que saba que no iran contra ella nunca ms la asustaba bueno de cosas muy malas nos seguian y la ocasion en que vest de _Catwoman_ para una fiesta de disfraces.

- Och muchacha desde entonces te aseguro, adoro los gatos -- dijo con una sonrisa seductora su marido.

Kagome mejor no quiso saber en que haba acabado eso, siguio viendo por la ventana, un prado lleno de brezos con campesinas recogiendolos, se extendia hasta rayar con los montes Grampianos cubiertos de nieve, de fondo donde los rayos del dia por la maana lo bañaban, con los colores violeta, naranja y verde pintando las nubes.

De veras que quera mantenerse distrada hasta que llegaran a su destino aun no sabia como deba enfrentar a Inuyasha, quizs estaba tan molesto o decepcionado de ella que no querra hablar con ella y...

- Sabras que hacer Kagome - le dijo Gabrielle pasando una mano por su hombro interrumpindola en sus pensamientos.

- Yo - quiso reponer la chica.

- Tus pensamientos son tan fuertes que hasta un sordomudo ciego podra sentirlos -- agregó Adam cambiando la velocidad para subir por terreno agreste - no te preocupes todo va a salir bien.

Kagome sonrio con sencillez, queria creerles, de verdad que si. No saba exactamente que le pasaba a ella con Inuyasha pero quera saberlo, sentia por dentro que como haban dicho, era algo grande y vala la pena.

Oh bien, esto ayudaba a distraerla.

El auto se diriga directamente a un castillo. Un real castillo con todo y todo.

- Nosotros - dijo parpadeando rapido como si quisiera aclarar su mirada, pero no, el castillo segua alli y se acercaban mas y mas alli.

- Si, ese es nuestro castillo - dijo Gabrielle con una sonrisa, bien ella tambien haba quedado boca abierta al verlo la primera vez.

- ¡Viven en un castillo! - exclamo la chica asombrada, abrumada y otro tipo de sentimientos que no saba clasificar, pero que hasta el momento no haba necesitado.

- En realidad no dijo Adam pasamos la mayor parte de nuestro tiempo en una casa victoriana en Estados Unidos pero en vacaciones venimos aqui, en realidad no es una construccion muy grande, cuando veas el castillo Keltar lo entenderas.

¡¡Pues que tan imponente deba ser un castillo para llamarse castillo!! Era un castillo elegante, con una gran muralla de piedra blanca como de cal y una barbacana autentica, con torrecillas redondas y torres cuadradas, entraron a la propiedad en forma y el castillo se mostr, una monstruosidad que cubrira una colonia completa, hecho completamente de piedras rosadas, no haba esperado ver un foso, las construcciones modernas ya no los hacan pero tampoco haba esperado ver un lmpido lago artificial rodeando el castillo pequeos islotes con estatuas de apariencia antigua. Le recordaba fcilmente al castillo de Bodiam de piedras blancas y lisas de aspecto que se antojaba minimalista si no tuviera por lo menos 30 metros de alto y no saba que tanto de terreno pero si Gabby el deca ahora la cantidad de habitaciones seguro se iba de espaldas.

- Y dices que el castillo Keltar es ms grande? fue lo que atin a decir.

- Oh si, y mucho ms lujoso le dijo Gabrielle estirandose, desenredando los nudos de su cuerpo por el largo viaje - ya sabes pisos de marmol rosado y puertas de caoba e iroko, la casa debe tener mas de 100 habitaciones cabria una ejercito entero con todo y familias pero solo viven los gemelos Mckeltar y sus familias, en cambio nuestro castillo solo tiene unas 30 habitaciones.

- Si tu lo dices.

Finalmente llegaron a la puerta de la casa y bajaron del automvil, Kagome casi grito de gusto de poder estirar un poco las piernas no haban pasado ms que para desayunar esa mañana en Inverness y puesto en marcha otra vez, Adam y Gabby habian prometido que la instalaran comodamente en su propiedad al llegar.

No dudaba ahora que sala un mayordomo que vestia un tartan color verde y rojo, de pronto sintio como si hubiera saltado a una epoca completamente diferente. Otros sirvientes ms con atuendos mas modernos se acercaron a ayudar con las maletas.

- La señorita Higurashi es mi invitada - indico Adam a su mayordomo - por favor llevenla a su habitacin para que descanse.

- Si Sr. Black - dijo con una respetuosa inclinacin y llamo con una mano a uno de los sirvientes, le susurro instrucciones, este otro se puso en marcha.

- Ve a descansar Kagome la animo Gabrielle mas tarde hablaremos Esta bien?

- Si, gracias.

Kagome siguio al sirviente que llevaba su maleta para ir a su habitacion cualquier prorroga vendra bien recibida.

¡Oh por dios el castillo solo se hacia mas impresionante por dentro que por fuera!

* * *

- Y bien?

Adam miro a su esposa recostada en la cama descansando despues de su largo viaje, queria responderle que ahora se quitaran la ropa y harian el amor hasta el dia siguiente, pero la verdad

- Och muchacha, me he vuelto demasiado humano estos años - dijo con una sonrisa complice - me muero de la curiosidad.

- Bien - dijo con una sonrisa mientras se arrebujaba mas en la cama y dormir un poco - sacia tu curiosidad y luego ven aqui.

- Gracias.

Antes de dejar a su esposa en la habitacion, le dio un beso que la dejo sin aliento y le prometio mas, antes de caer ante sus impulsos salio de la habitacion, fue hasta la planta de abajo al telefono en la biblioteca y marco el numero.

La linea le dio tono de inmediato y apenas sonaron dos timbrazos antes de que el aparato fuera descolgado y contestaran.

- Castillo McKeltar - anuncio una voz grave y masculina.

- McFarley? - dijo Adam reconociendo la voz del anciano mayordomo que los McKeltar haban contratado - Esta el Sr. Mckeltar?

- Milord esta en compañia de un invitado en este momento en la biblioteca señor - respondio el mayordomo.

- De casualidad su invitado es Inuyasha McKeltar - pregunto Adam con curiosidad.

- Asi es señor - respondio el mayordomo y luego dudo y pregunto - Quien pregunta por Mlord?

- Has de tener mas cuidado con esos detalles si quieres ser un buen mayordomo Ian - se burlo Adam del anciano - soy el Sr. Black

- Oh señor Black cuanto gusto saludarle - dijo con voz animada - lo hemos extrañado en las noches de charla de historia.

- Apuesto a que si - dijo el, entre Drustan y el tenan al anciano escuchando sus historias como si fuera un niño de 12 aos y no un anciano de ms de 60 - digale al señor McKeltar que estoy en Escocia en medida de lo posible estar por alli, anunciele tambien a Inuyasha por favor.

- Si Sr. Black, le anunciare a Mlord, espero verlo pronto.

- Yo igual Ian, hasta luego.

Y diciendo eso Adam colgo el aparato, le diverta la propiedad y el profundo apego de las tradiciones de Ian McFarley, como buen habitante de las highlands, pero solo poda imaginar como lo tratara si solo supiera que sola ser un principe de las corte de las Fae, Milord no le cabria.

Bien como haba imaginado Inuyasha haba vuelto a Escocia con su familia a lamer sus heridas, mañana muy bien podra hacerle una visita, pero ahora su pequea _Kalyrra_ lo esperaba escaleras arriba en su habitacion y no pensaba hacerla hacer antesala un minuto ms.

* * *

- Milord

El mayordomo entro en la biblioteca donde Inuyasha y Drustan jugaban con uno de sus pequeos gemelos.

- Sr. McKeltar - repitio por centsima vez Drustan.

- Ha recibido una llamada Mlord - dijo como si no lo hubiera escuchado.

- Quien llamo? dijo resignado.

- El Sr. Black - respondio el mayordomo - me ha pedido que le comunique que esta en su propiedad de Escocia y vendra el da de mañana a visitarlo a usted y al Sr. Inuyasha

Drustan miro a Inuyasha que tambien pareca sorprendido.

- ¿De donde conoces a Adam Black? pregunto de inmediato Drustan a Inuyasha intrigado hasta los huesos.

- Fue quien me guio aqui hace 400 aos le respondio Inuyasha sin rodeos hace un par de meses me entere de que era profesor de historia en Estados Unidos y quise llamarle cuando pense que todo iba bien con Kagome quizas este molesto, lo invite a Japon para que pudiera ayudarme con lo que tenia planeado contarle a Kagome, ya no le avise que no era necesario.

La explicacion haba sido tan plana y sin rodeos que drustan supo que no le mentia, pero Personaje que haba llegado a conocer su invitado!

- Te juntas con las personas ms extrañas Inuyasha dijo con una sonrisa.

- Y ustedes encabezan la lista - dijo cargando a uno de los gemelos que no dejaba de tirar de su pelo aun asi no quera sacrselo de encima.

Drustan farfullo algo inteligible y se dirigio de nuevo a su mayordomo.

- Bien Farley, gracias te puedes retirar.

- Muy bien Milord.

* * *

Muy temprano por la mañana como era su costumbre Kagome se desperto, se estiro sobre esa rica cama de sabanas de seda color perla, en el enorme lecho donde cabrian por lo menos 5 personas, hecha como de plumas de ganso tan comoda que pareca no ser terrenal. Abrio sus ojos y vio la primera luz del alba entrar por el gran ventanal de su habitacion, miro a su alrededor, la chimenea enorme donde el fuego habia crepitado toda la noche calentando la habitacin, el tapiz bordado sobre ella con una imagen de las highlands, se preguntaba cuantas personas y cuanto tiempo tomo hacer ese trabajo de por lo menos 1 metro por 2, la habitacion era el colmo de lo decadente, un divan cubierto por un tapiz bordado de lineas finas y hilos de algodon no muy justos para resultar comodo, una mesa de caoba tan roja que pareca negra, sillas a juego cubiertas por terciopelo y cojines comodos, un armario de la misma madera olorosa y fina, una araña en la habitacion abovedada columnas de marmol, alfombras finas, todo en la habitacin gritaba hedonismo

Aunque se imaginaba siendo Adam Black y ganando tanto dinero como el mejor profesor de historia del mundo, podia permitirse ser hedonista.

Se estaba levantando de la cama cuando llamaron a la puerta.

- Adelante.

Una joven mujer entro con toallas blancas y mullidas y una sonrisa.

- Señorita hi... higa

- Kagome - la interrumpio, la chica hablaba en ingles y tan difcil como era para un japones el ingles seguro para un ingles lo sera su idioma.

- Lo siento, señorita Kagome dijo con una disculpa en un ingles muy rasposo he venido a preparar su baño, despues la seora Gabrielle la espera abajo para desayunar.

- Muchas gracias - dijo y la joven entro por una puerta que deba llevar al cuarto de baño - hemm, disculpa.... - no sabia su nombre

- Rihanna señorita - le dijo su nombre asomndose por la puerta del baño.

- Rihanna asintio Kagome - el señor Black?

- El señor ha salido temprano por la mañana, por Dios que tonta dijo y se acerco a ella me pidio que le diera esto en cuanto despertara. la sirviente rio tontamente - es solo que una lo ve de cerca y bien olvida hasta lo que dice.

Kagome recibio de manos de la joven sirviente una nota en fino papel de seda, se pregunto si Adam Black alguna vez había usado alguna algo tan simple como un block de notas amarillo. Leyo la nota y al leerla parte de su animo se fue

_Si realmente quieres recordar, toma el telefono cuando llegue la llamada_

_Adam Black_

Kagome apreto el papel en sus manos no sabia que es lo que iba a recordar pero quera hacerlo. Sin duda alguna tomara la llamada.

* * *

- Milord - dijo el mayordomo - ha llegado el Sr. Black.

Drustan estaba en su biblioteca checando unas listas que el encargado de caballerizas le haba dado sobre las necesidades del lugar, miro a Farley con ceño fruncido

- Sr. McKeltar - dijo resaltando con la voz cada silaba - Por que a el si puedes decirle simplemente Señor Ah!, el tambin posee un castillo.

- Lo construyo - se defendio el anciano - no lo heredo Mlord, ademas es un extranjero.

Drustan resoplo, si solo supiera, Adam Black era mucho ms antiguo de esa tierra que el y todo su clan junto. El mayordomo hizo pasar a Adam. Seguia tal como lo recordaba desde hacia 3 años cuando haba pedido su ayuda para llamar a la reina Fae, demasiado apuesto para la mirada de cualquier mujer, solo esperaba que Chloe y Gween no estuvieran cerca de alli.

- No te preocupes Keltar - dijo Adam con una sonrisa cinica - al parecer tus mujeres no estaban por aqui cerca.

Drustan casi se sitio molesto, aun siendo solo un humano mas, el hombre pareca poder adivinar los pensamientos de todos.

- Bienvenido Adam - dijo invitandolo con un gesto a pasar y sentarse - Que te trae de nuevo a Escocia?

- El chico que tienes bajo tu techo - dijo sin rodeos, no era su estilo.

- Es otra de esas personas que has estado vigilando verdad? - continuo Drustan.

- Si - dijo con una sonrisa - una de mis curiosidades favoritas, imagina la idea, haber amado a una mujer hacia 400 aos y volverla a encontrar y volverse a enamorar de ella, cambiar del todo su vida para poder volverla a ver, transformarla para darle una segunda vida y una segunda esencia que no sea la misma del pasado para que no creara un vacio en el espacio - tiempo, Och, jugar con las leyes del hombre, eso es fascinante. No me digas que no te causa curiosidad a ti tambien, no dicen tus leyes que la muerte es lo unico que no tiene una solucin.

- Nuestras leyes Adam - le respondi Drustan, daba la impresion que Adam a veces olvidaba que era tambien humano - Pues las cosas no han salido tan bien como el chico queria.

- Oh solo son tecnicismo - dijo reclinndose sobre el sillon - lo unico que estos dos necesitan es un ligero empujn.

- El chico dice que ella lo rechazo.

- No rechazaste tu a tu esposa cuando la conociste acaso? Aun asi aqui estas con ella, el chico lo unico que no hizo fue hablar realmente claro.

- Dijo que ella...

- La asusto. Imagina que hubiera dicho tu adorable mujer si te hubieras presentado con ella y le hubieras dicho sin rodeos que era tuya que habia sido tuya hace 400 años y que segua sindolo.

- Hubiera salido corriendo en direccin contraria lejos de un loco acosador.

Drustan y Adam voltearon a ver a la pequea mujer parada en el marco de la puerta de la biblioteca.

- Adam - dijo con un suspiro - un verdadero placer verte de nuevo.

- Gwendoline - dijo Adam se levanto como un resorte hasta llegar a ella y ella se acerco a saludarlo, el tomo una mano entre las suyas y puso un beso sobre ella.

- Nada mas que su mano Adam - dijo de forma posesiva el hombre detras de ellos - y tu muchacha no pongas esa expresion tan feliz, no me gusta.

- Estoy feliz solo de verlo Drustan - dijo con una suave risa, aunque mantena muy a raya el efecto casi mgico que produca Adam Black, tan pecadoramente bello como un antiguo prncipe fae poda ser - Adam tiene una mente agil e inteligente como pocos, y seguro tendra alguna idea para ayudar a nuestro invitado.

- No solo ideas si no un plan completo - dijo complacido el hombre.

- Me alegra - le dijo Gween - Inuyasha no ha intimado mucho con los demas excepto con mi esposo, pero siento que su corazon es puro y su alma esta muy triste.

- Sra. McKeltar siempre he dicho que tienes un corazon muy generoso - dijo con una sonrisa llena de dientes perfectos.

Sin previo aviso el otro hombre habia salido de detras de el y habia tomado a su mujer de un brazo arrastrandola hasta la curva de su axila donde parecia esconderla, ella se sostuvo de su espalda y su pecho divertida

- Suficientes halagos Adam - dijo con una tono pesado el highlander.

- Y un marido demasiado celoso tambien.

Gwendolin solto una alegre carcajada que Adam siguio y su esposo solo acompaño con bufidos.

- E Inuyasha? - pregunto Adam cuando la diversion paso.

- En la biblioteca, distrayndose - respondio Drustan - acabara toda la biblioteca solo deseando distraerse.

- Evadirse sera una palabra ms adecuada en realidad - respondio Adam podras decirle que estoy aqui.

- Yo ire - dijo Gween y le pregunto a Adam - Te quedaras a comer?

- No creo que disponga del tiempo una vez que hable con el chico - respondio.

- Bien - dijo ella un poco decepcionada pero tienes que regresar despues.

- Sera un placer.

La joven mujer salio de la biblioteca cerrando la puerta mientras los dos hombres se quedaron a solas.

- Te importara dejarme a solas con el chico? - le dijo Adam a Drustan con seriedad - tu lo conoces no es exactamente extrovertido.

- Lo que sea que estes planeando Adam dijo el hombre de ojos plateados espero que resulte, como Gween ha dicho es un buen hombre y se ha ganado a pulso mi simpata, me gustaria que fuera feliz.

- Hare lo que pueda pero como siempre todo depende solo de el - dijo con seriedad - no hace falta decir que no importa lo que pase no entres, verdad? No creo que sea una conversacin facil.

El highlander asintio y salio con calma de la biblioteca, Adam se sento en uno de los sillones de la sala junto a una mesa que tenia sobre ella un servicio de cristal con una fina malta escocesa, se sirvio una medida y saco un celular de su chaqueta.

* * *

Gabby y Kagome estaban en el solar platicando cuando una de las sirvientes llego con un telefono inalmbrico donde estaban ellas, apenas lo vio Kagome no separo sus ojos del aparato. Gabby lo recogi y atendio, intercambio un par de palabras con el interlocutor y despus se lo extendio.

- Adam pregunta si recibiras la llamada dijo con voz interrogante.

Kagome miro con expresion temerosa el aparato en las manos de la mujer y sintio un temblor en las manos "tomalo, recibe la llamada" le gritaba su instinto alargo la mano y cogio el telefono.

- Bueno - dijo Kagome por el aparato.

- Me alegra que decidieras responder - le dijo Adam - solo por favor mantente en la lnea no hables y evita los ruidos, ya sabes que el oido de Inuyasha es muy sensible, si estas en el solar sube ahora a una habitacion mejor, las del fondo son las mas aisladas.

- Si.

Ni tarda ni perezosa Kagome se levanto y camino a prisa por el solar buscando la habitacin que Adam le habia dicho, cuando hallo una lo suficientemente lejos del ruido entro y cerro. Presiono el altavoz del telfono y se sento a un lado de el para escuchar.

* * *

El pasado es un terreno peligroso donde no es bueno pasar demasiado tiempo, lo sabia pero igual sus memorias es lo unico que le iba a quedar.

El libro que sostena Inuyasha en sus manos versaba sobre formulas que servian para borrar la memoria, pero advertia que usarlas era un arte delicado y peligroso, que jugar con los recuerdos de las personas era algo peligroso.

Como si no lo supiera.

Pero por primera vez se pregunto si no sera mejor olvidar del todo. Si borraba su propia memoria quizas lograra olvidarla y seguir adelante, se pregunto si alguno de los druidas del castillo podra manejar conjuros tan especializados, Dageus sabia que era muy adelantado, mucho mas que su hermano.

Pero si borraba sus memorias tendra que enfrentarse a la eleccion de vivir su vida sin ella, si volvia a renacer y el segua vivo la amara sin podrselo explicar.

Cerro el libro y lo dejo a su lado mientras metia sus manos por su cabello, si al menos lo que senta por ella no fuera tan intenso. Pero se habian prometido tantas cosas, se haban querido de una manera tan fuerte.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

La simple caricia de sus manos la hacia estremecer, el ligero fino de sus garras pasando por su cuello era delicioso y la hacia suspirar.

Nunca haba imaginado que el mismo pudiera ser tan dulce

Miroku y el haban salido de viaje para exterminar un youkai maligno que haba estado masacrando a la gente de una aldea lejana, en algn lugar donde 500 años en el futuro estara Kyoto, haban tardado 2 semanas, desde que estaba con Kagome en la poca de las guerras civiles haba sido el lapso de tiempo ms largo que habian tenido separados, no haba ido con ellos por que habia insistido en que era muy peligroso y Sango estaba de nuevo en cinta y no quera quedarse sola.

Pero cada dia la habia extrañado como respirar.

Habian pasado ya un año juntos, desde aquella noche nevada, viviendo en la misma casa como marido y mujer haba sido por mucho el año mas maravilloso de su vida

Ese dia cuando haba llegado, habia entrado dando saltos a la aldea y la habia encontrado tendiendo la colada, salto sobre ella tirando a todo su alrededor la colada limpia que ahora se llenara de tierra, sabia que Kagome queria estar molesta con el, pero cuando beso sus labios con tanta pasion como si hubieran pasado años separados, poco le importo estar recostada sobre las blancas sabanas mojadas con el hanyou sobre ella, subio sus brazos por su cuello y se aferro a el,

Kami sama como la haba extrañado.

Al anochecer el habia puesto velas de cera que habia comprado en su viaje por toda la casa, el anciano haba dicho que eran velas para altares especiales, eran de color rojo y tenan un leve aroma a canela, habian sido caras, pero no importaba, deban ser destinadas a lo santos, pero no importaba Kagome para el estaba muy por encima de eso.

Y asi, cuidada como una figura sagrada, le habia hecho el amor toda la noche a la luz de las velas, se habia dedicado con profusion y ansia al acto, durante toda la noche, cuando habia saciado sus ansias se haba dedicado a consentirla, mimarla, masajearla y besarla y tocarla de pies a cabeza.

Haba sido por mucho la noche ms dulce de toda su vida.

- Me encontre con una anciano extranjero - le dijo en medio de sus mimos - un tipo agradable y parlanchin que me cayo bien.

- En serio?- le dijo ella con curiosidad mientras sonreia y el pasaba sus nudillos por su perfil suave y perfecto.

- Si, era un comerciante, el me vendi las velas y algo mas.

- Que mas? - pregunto la sacerdotisa con curiosidad.

- Veras - procedio a explicarle - cuando vio el rosario en mi cuello me dijo que cuanto quera por el - dijo con una suave sonrisa y paso una mano por medio de su pecho, su garra resbal por la curva inferior del pecho izquierdo de Kagome.

- Apuesto que por que te lo quite estaras ansioso hasta de regalrselo - le dijo la chica divertida.

- Ni pensarlo siquiera - su garra paso por encima del pezon de la joven miko y la escucho guardar aire apresuradamente - le respondi que habia sido un presente de mi mujer que no lo vendera ni por todo el oro del mundo, ademas el oro no significa nada para mi.

- Inuyasha - la chica lo miro con ternura.

- Me dijo entonces "bien si su mujer le ha hecho un presente tan hermoso supongo que usted le ha dado un presente igual" me di cuenta de que no lo habia hecho.

- Yo no necesito presentes Inuyasha - dijo capturando su mano sobre su pecho todo lo que quiero es que estemos juntos.

- Lo se - dijo mientras besaba su frente - pero a mi me gusto la idea de que tuvieras algo mi. - dijo y la beso ligeramente en los labios - Ademas de a mi mismo.

La joven sacerdotisa se sonrojo y se apreto un poco mas al, sentir sus cuerpos desnudos juntos era tan tan agradable.

- Veras - continuo el joven hanyou - el monstruo que fuimos a exterminar estaba escondido en una montaa, por alguna extraña razon que no entiendo lo que ese youkai protega era una cueva llena de oro, Por que un youkai hara algo como eso? Me es inexplicable, habia cavado y formado esferas perfectas de ese metal amarillo, cuando Miroku se dio cuenta lleno un odre entero que pasaba como una persona entera, lo se por que me hizo cargarlo.

- Bien quizas el youkai sufra de la fiebre del oro - repuso la chica.

- Fiebre del oro?

- Yo tampoco lo entiendo - le explico - pero en mi poca, bueno no exactamente en mi poca si no dentro de unos 300 años se contaban muchas historias que en America sobre todo, habia hombres que podan matar o morir por el oro, perdan la cordura por eso.

- Es probable, pero bien - dijo retomando su historia - cuando nos encontramos este comerciante el monje Miroku compro muchas cosas de el: telas, velas para altares, papel, tinta, comida, miel, en fin muchas cosas que este hombre tenia. Le cambio muchsimas cosas por una sola de esas esferas amarillas, cuando el hombre me dijo que si no quera yo tambien intercambiar algo decido comprar estas velas y un regalo para ti.

Acabando la explicacin Inuyasha se levanto y fue a donde habia dejado amontonada su ropa, saco un paquete de en medio de la ropa y regreso con ella, se recosto a su lado y le extendi, era una caja de carton forrada por seda china y gravados dorados.

- abrelo.

Kagome sostuvo la caja en sus manos emocionada, Inuyasha la provea de todo, pero en forma, un regalo nunca se lo habia hecho. Abrio la caja con manos temblorosas y cuando vio en su interior se quedo helada.

- Kami sama!

Alli haba un hermoso collar con pulidas piedras negras que deban ser obsidiana mezclada con perlas marinas brillantes y rugosas, tan grandes como canicas, toco las piedras con respeto y admiracion.

- Las cuentas blancas las consegui yo - le dijo Inuyasha, emocionado solo por la mirada arrobada de su mujer sobre el regalo solo le pedi al anciano que las montara con las negras, me parecio muy bonito como era pero un tanto lugubre para ti, cuando fuimos a la playa un dia, Miroku me dijo que esas cuantas blancas eran valiosas que las juntara que cuando tuviera suficientes el me las cambiaria por alguna otra cosa.

- Supongo que no le hizo mucha gracia que no lo hicieras - dijo ella mirndolo un momento con una sonrisa socarrona.

- No, pero parece haberlo entendido - dijo igual de divertido - Te gusta?

- Me encanta - dijo con adoracion - Es muy hermoso, me va a dar miedo tenerlo en el cuello, es tan valioso.

- Todo mundo sabe que si alguien se atreve a ponerte una sola mano encima lo despedazare con mis garras.

- Buen punto - dijo la sacerdotisa con una sonrisa

Inuyasha saco el collar del a caja y ayudo a Kagome a pasarlo por su cabeza para que las cuentas y las perlas descansaran sobre su pecho, ver las piedra negras y blancas constatando con su piel de opalo fue hermoso.

- Esto bien podra funcionar como anillos de boda para nosotros - dijo animada la chica - que dices Inuyasha Haces un juramento de matrimonio conmigo?

- Juramento? pregunto el.

- Sabes en occidente siempre hacen una promesa eterna que siempre me ha gustado - dijo la chica emocionada, pasando sus manos por el collar frio y lo volteo a ver - se que yo no podia ofrecerla por que el rito en mi epoca es muy diferente que el de occidente, pero aqui tu y yo podramos hacerlo. ¿Que dices?

- Bien.

La chica se levanto sentndose en sus rodillas y apoyo la mano sobre su pecho tocando las cuantas del rosario de Inuyasha, este la imito e hizo lo mismo.

- Yo - empezo Kagome con solemnidad - Higurashi Kagome, prometo serte fiel en lo prospero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, amarte y respetarte todos los das de mi vida, ofrezco esta promesa eterna ante kami sama, asi sea.

Inuyasha sintio como una dulce sensacion lo inundaba, era la promesa ms bonita que alguna vez habia escuchado hacer.

- Ahora dime tu lo mismo - lo animo la chica.

- Yo, Inuyasha, prometo serte fiel en lo prospero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, amarte, respetarte y protegerte todos los dias de mi vida, ofrezco esta promesa eterna ante kami sama, asi sea.

La chica despues de eso lo abrazo, no le hacia falta el vestido, el arroz o la capilla, esta era una promesa que desde hacia un año habia hecho y ahora solo pactaba con palabras con el.

- Bueno ahora nadie puede decir que no estamos casados verdad?

El hanyou solo sonrio, escucho los primeros pjaros con el alba afuera y decidio darle la espalda un rato mas al amanecer, tomo a su esposa en brazos y se recosto con ella, beso su cuello sobre la marca de emparejamiento y la escucho suspirar. Beso sobre una de las cuantas negra frias contra su piel.

El solo pensamiento que jamas haba sido tan afortunado lo envolvi y decidio envolverla a ella tambien para transmitrselo.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: End Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_Para amarnos juntos, con solo un beso de testigo,_

_Cada latido prometio, que ibas a estar, _

_Siempre conmigo._

No sabia como enfrentarse a su futuro si no volvia a tener eso nunca mas, no podra volver a tocarla, besarla, le dolia mas que nada saber que podria tenerlo si la obligaba a ello, pero el solo pensamiento de ir en contra de sus deseos no lo dejara jamas en paz.

- Inuyasha

Inuyasha abrio los ojos y volteo a ver la puerta Gweendolin, la esposa de Drustan estaba all de pie.

- Dime Gween

- Hay una persona que llego a visitarte le dijo la mujer.

Todos sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta y anticipacin, sera posible que

- Una mujer? - dijo emocionado solo por la mera perspectiva que pudiera ser Kagome.

- No - dijo con pesar y vio la expresin de Inuyasha caer al suelo - se trata del Sr. Adam Black

El joven suspiro, debia haberlo sabido, a Kagome la hubiera sentido a un kilometro de la muralla del castillo. Inuyasha sabia que Adam Black iria al castillo de los Keltar pero no saba por que lo buscaba a el, lo habia visto solo una vez en su vida, hablado solo un par y de pronto se presentaba para verlo. Quizas su suposicion era correcta y estaba molesto

- Esta en la biblioteca de arriba - le dijo la joven en la puerta.

- Ahora mismo subo Gween - le respondio - gracias.

La mujer se retiro de la puerta a algun punto de la casa. Inuyasha cerro con cuidado los libros que habia estado leyendo y los acomodo en un lugar seguro y decidio subir a ver a Adam, nunca haba dejado las cosas para despues no empezaria ahora.

Mientras tanto Adam esperaba en la biblioteca, habia tomado apenas un par de tragos de su bebida cuando lo escucho acercarse, puso el telefono celular con el altavoz encendido y lo acomodo detras de el servicio de cristal, con un poco de suerte el hanyou no lo notaria.

Vio la puerta abrirse y por ella pasar el mismo joven de ojos dorados y cabello plateado que haba visto cerca de este castillo hacia ms de 300 años, y al igual que en ese momento tenia la misma mirada atormentada de la primera vez.

- Imagine que estaras aqui cuando no te encontre en Japon Inuyasha - dijo Adam a forma de saludo.

- Lamento no haberte llamado de regreso para pedirte que no fueras mas - le dijo el joven de ojos dorados - tenia la cabeza en otro lugar.

- No estoy molesto por eso - le respondio - en realidad lo unico que siento es curiosidad, Que haces aqui?

El hanyou se dejo caer en un sillon a varios pasos de el. Por donde empezar.

- Me rechazo Kagome, la mujer que buscaba, me rechazo.

- Te rechazo?

- Si - Inuyasha reposo sus codos sobre sus rodillas e inclino su cuerpo - la busque, la encontre y trate de que se enamorara de mi de nuevo, pero no funciono.

- Cuanto tiempo pasaste con ella? le pregunto Adam.

- Un par de meses - dijo inuyasha.

- Y esperabas que en un par de meses se enamorara de ti? - dijo con cierta ironia.

- Cuando el amor este destinado a ser, solo hacen falta horas - dijo Inuyasha con cuidado - lo he visto muchas veces ya, aqui todos los hombres y mujeres se reconocen y estan casandose y juntos haciendo familia en el mismo lapso que yo estuve con ella, ella sin en cambio no me permitio mas que darle un beso.

- Inuyasha - lo animo Adam - los highlander son muy diferentes a las demas razas del mundo, sobre todo si los comparas con la cultura japonesa, y si quieres ponerlos a compara con los Keltar es aun peor, aqui hay magia en todos lados, la gente esta conectada con su tierra y sus sentimientos a un nivel que en pocos lugares del mundo se da

- No Adam - dijo el sin abandonar su posicion - yo conozco a Kagome, ella es la mujer ms dulce y amable del mundo, no he conocido a nadie que este mas en contacto con su interior como ella, si hubiera estado destinada a amarme en esta vida solo hubiera pasado.

- Asi que - dijo y di un trago a su bebida - solo vas a rendirte, no pelearas por ella. La has seguido por 400 años cierto?

- Si - dijo el joven.

- Las has amado por 400 aos.

- Si - respondi de nuevo.

- Y has aprendido de magia y cambiado su vida y su destino para hacerla feliz

- Si - dijo irritado - salve la vida de su padre, salve su propia vida cuando era pequea, no la deje atravesar el pozo hace años.

- Por que? - dijo cruzando su pierna colocando su pie sobre su rodilla de forma relajada

- Para hacerla feliz - dijo con cierta violencia el hanyou - por que mas.

Del otro lado del telfono escondido de la vista de Inuyasha, Kagome se estaba tapando la boca impresionada, tenia que ser verdad, no sabia como es que lo sabia pero tenia que ser verdad.

_Hoy todo cambio,_

_Y es que has seguido otro camino,_

_Pero mi vida se quedo,_

_Toda en tus labios, toda contigo._

- Que hay de tu felicidad Inuyasha? dijo aun relajado hiciste todas esas cosas por ella y simplemente te rendiras y la dejaras seguir su propio camino.

- No puedo obligarla Adam.

- No estoy dicindote que la obligues - le respondio - pero tienes el derecho de insistir, de jugar todas tus cartas.

Inuyasha no respondi, Tenia ese derecho? Sera capaz de mostrarle todo lo que haba sido su pasado a su lado? Valdria la pena?

- La conoci - dijo con una sonrisa el hombre con su copa en las manos, la giro con cierta diversion - era una chica hermosa, sus ojos como el chocolate, su piel cetrina, y la figura de...

El chico lo volteo a ver con ira refulgiendo en sus ojos. Un gruido profundo salio de su boca y mostro ligeramente sus colmillos

- No soportas siquiera que hable yo de ella que no la tocaria por nada - dijo abandonando un poco su postura en la silla, dejo el vaso vacio en la mesilla a su lado y cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho - pero que pasara cuando llegue otro y lo haga, no podras hacer nada por evitarlo sabes. Que otro la bese que otro la toque que otro la haga su mujer.

- _haud yer wheesht! (guarda slencio obviamente en gaelico y es una frase imposible de no pronunciar en los libros de KMM)_ - gruño Inuyasha y no se pudo detener.

En un arrebato de furia se lanzo contra Adam apartando las sillas a su paso y yendo sobre el, lo tiro de la silla y uno de los vasos del servicio cayo cerca de ellos, una pequea linea de sangre se dibujo por su mano por un corte del cristal, la mano alrededor del cuello del otro hombre que sostena sus brazos

_Te dice un corazon desesperado, que regreses a mi lado,_

_Que la vida sin tu amor no ha sido igual_

Kagome casi solto un grito cuando escucho el escndalo subsiguiente de aquel reclamo de Inuyasha, se escucho como si se hubiera abalanzado sobre Adam y hubiera arrojado a un lado lo que le estorbaba.

- _Tranquilo chico perro_ escucho la voz de Adam y se calmo un poco.

- _Crees que no lo se, crees que no me tortura pensar que alguien mas la tendra con el para siempre, es mas, en un sentido elemental y vital Kagome es mia Adam, siento que ardo en el infierno cada vez que imagino eso, crees que todo mi ser no esta deseado regresar a ella y rogarle que se quede_ _conmigo_

Kagome se tapo la boca ms fuerte, sintio los ojos pesados de lagrimas, Inuyasha aun si no recordaba lo que le haba dicho que habian vivido juntos, no podia soportar el dolor en su pecho por el sufrimiento de Inuyasha.

_Te pido con alma que recuerdes, que juraste no perderme,_

_Prometimos que no acabaria jamas_

- No tienes que sufrir tanto por ella Inuyasha, es tuya - ante estas palabras el chico lo solto y se aparto de el sentadote en el piso a su lado, el se inclino y se sento a su lado lejos de los vidrios - lo has dicho, regresa y reclamala, tienes el derecho de hacerlo, has dado demasiado de tu vida por la oportunidad de hacerlo, la esperaste y la amaste fielmente por todos estos años.

- No poda ser de otro modo - respondio Inuyasha mas tranquilo - le hice la promesa eterna de que asi sera.

- Entonces Que haces aqui? - dijo enfaticamente - la vi, puede que ella no te recuerde, pero no es indiferente a ti, la ansiedad de su voz cuando supo que nos conocamos no fue fingida, ella se interesa por ti

- No es suficiente - dijo torturado - la amo con toda el alma Adam, no podra estar cerca de ella mas sin querer poseerla de todas las formas posibles. La asustara si le mostrara todo lo que siento.

- Asustala entonces, pero no te permitas perderla.

_-- Que mañana es para siempre --_

- Lo juro Inuyasha desearia golpearte - dijo y masajeo su cuello, oh el chico era fuerte le dejara seguro marcas - jamas he conocido a un hombre que haya esperado tanto por amor como tu y que renunciara con tanta facilidad a el.

- Yo

- Que ha hecho ella por ti que merece tanta consideracin de tu parte? lo reto.

- Me devolvio la vida - dijo mirando el piso - me dio esperanza para vivirla, me dio un mañana.

Kagome del otro lado no sabia ya que pensar, Por que Inuyasha dira todas esas cosas si no fueran verdad? _Me devolvi la vida me dio esperanza para vivirla, me dio un mañana_ las lagrimas bajaban copiosas por sus ojos y se esforzo por mantener a raya sus gemidos.

Kami sama, Qu habia hecho? Inuyasha la amaba de una forma en que nunca jamas nadie en todo el mundo podria amarla en toda su vida y las siguientes y ella lo habia echado de su lado. En ese momento supo que no le importaba si lo recordaba o no, no le importaba si era verdad o no la historia que le haban contado, realmente no le importaba siquiera quien o que era el, quera ese amor y queria corresponder ese amor con cada fibra de su ser, llenarse y llenarlo de ese sentimiento.

Quiero recordar por favor, quiero recordar

_Dentro de mi piel,_

_Sigue la ausencia de tus manos,_

_Sigo tratando de entender,_

_Por que el destino quiso engañarnos._

Adam espero por un par de minutos dandoles oportunidad a los dos para ordenar sus pensamientos, a la chica del otro lado del auricular en su castillo y al chico que tenia la vista enterrada en un pliegue de la alfombra a sus pies.

- Di tu conjuro Inuyasha - dijo Adam y eso atrajo la atencion del hanyou - dilo y sacalo de tu sistema.

- No.

- Que importancia tiene si lo dices o no si no piensas ofrecerselo? le espeto Adam - un mar y un continente los separa no creo que llegue a ella - mintio descaradamente.

Inuyasha habia tejido ese hechizo buscando las palabras correctas, la forma indicada de hacerlo un conjuro que la ayudara a recordarlo, solo si ella lo aceptaba, habia pensado en ello y repetido en su imaginacin aquellas palabras miles de veces, quizas Adam tena razon y sacarlo de su piel podra ayudar a olvidar, a empezar de nuevo.

Cerro los ojos y vino su imagen tan clara y nitida como si estuviera delante de el, perfecta, unica, quiso tomar sus manos y ponerlas sobre su rostro, sentir la calidez de su toque como solia hacerlo antes.

Por que? Por que las cosas haban tenido que ser de esta manera?

En el castillo de Adam, Kagome sintio una sensacion rozandola muy extraña, pero no se asusto, "di tu conjuro Inuyasha" el conjuro era para ella lo sabia, justo ahora poda sentirlo y lo espero no sabia que es lo que pasara ahora, pero lo deseaba.

_Te dice un corazon desesperado,_

_Que regreses a mi lado,_

_Que la vida sin tu amor no ha sido igual._

Inuyasha reunio la magia necesaria para hacer ese conjuro, no habia nadie en quien depositarla, pero por un segundo quiso imaginar que si, que el habia agotado todos sus recursos, para tenerla a su lado, eso quizas le dara algo de tranquilidad.

**Por nuestra promesa de amor entreno,**

**Como un dia la barrera del tiempo,**

**Ve mas alla de la barrera del recuerdo,**

**Donde nuestros dias juntos se acumulan uno tras otro**

**Si dentro de ti existe el deseo de estar conmigo**

**Llega al destino donde te estoy esperando**

**Recuerda el lugar donde tu y yo estamos ligados al mañana**

Kagome sintio un intenso dolor que le azoto la cabeza mientras las palabras de Inuyasha parecan taladrarla, fue como si quisieran partir su cabeza en dos, dolia tanto que casi quiso gritar, pero en su interior sabia que el no deba escuchar, se arrodillo y sostuvo su cabeza con fuerza, su mente la queria obligar a no permitirlo pero su corazon le decia que lo hiciera, que aceptara las palabras que obedeciera al conjuro, las palabras dichas dentro de sus sueños parecieron golpearla.

- _Puedo permanecer a tu lado? dijo sosteniendo su corazon y sus manos a la orilla del pozo._

Kami sama, como detener este dolor.

- _Siempre estare contigo despues de todo - dijo el con una sonrisa amable._

- _Hum - sintio una calidez tranquila en el corazon mientras Inuyasha tomaba impulso y saltaba una barda mas - gracias._

"Acepta esto Kagome, por favor, aceptalo" se dijo a si misma, no eran solo sueños, siempre lo habia sabido, era parte de su vida, sus recuerdos.

_Inclinandose sobre el percibiendo su calor y la tension que poco a poco lo abandonaba, suspiro._

- _Esta bien - dije colocando mi cabeza en su hombro - siempre estere contigo._

_El tomo una de sus manos y de pronto se vio perdida en sus irises color de oro._

- _Es por eso que te proteger con mi vida._

El dolor poco a poco se iba mitigando, la aceptacion de lo que habia sido su vida, de lo que era un parte de ella misma. Lo que significaba todo aquello tenia un alcance tan grande que sentia que la llenaba

_Sentados los dos sobre una alto arbol, el tenia su codo y su antebrazo apoyado en su espalda, apenas tocandola, apenas dejando el especio necesario libre y el otro asegurando que no cayera, los piel le ardian, pero no poda sentirse mas contenta._

- _Estar a tu lado me hace feliz - lo dijo con completa conviccion y sinceridad._

_Te pido con alma que recuerdes, _

_Que juraste no pederme,_

_Prometimos que no acabaria jamas._

Sintio lagrimas pesadas y ardientes bajar por sus mejillas, un recuerdo tras otro se hizo claro en su cabeza, todos sus sueños eran reales, los habia vivido, todos y cada uno siempre a su lado, jamas la habia dejado sola, nunca la habia perdido de su vista, la habia amado desde el dia que decidieron estar juntos hasta el mismo dia de su muerte, los dos se haban amado, los dos se haban hecho promesas eternas que no habia podido recordar hasta ese momento, cuanto debio dolerle a el, cuando debio haberle costado dejarla cuando se habian amado tanto.

- _Espero un dia Inuyasha cuando el mañana llegue espero que mi alma encuentre de nuevo a la tuya, espero un dia poder volver a verte en este o el otro mundo ten por seguro que siempre te estare esperando, **tu y yo, estamos ligados al mañana**_

_Se queda una fe que no se acaba, una luz, una mirada que nos volver a encontrar._

Inuyasha abrio los ojos y sintio como la magia que conllevaba ese conjuro se extingua poco a poco, de algun modo que no entendia, Adam habia tenido razon, se sentia mejor.

- Gracias dijo con un susurro.

- No me des las gracias - dijo Adam - tu felicidad o la falta de ella son tu propia responsabilidad Inuyasha, te lo dije antes, pocos hombres se aferran a la esperanza y logran lo que se habian cometido, todo depende de la constancia y el valor, para lograrlo, piensalo. Es muy probable que el destino te de una segunda oportunidad

Adam recogio algo de la mesa a su lado y salio de la biblioteca dejndolo solo, vio a su alrededor el desastre que habia formado cuando Adam habia rebasado su limite, levanto una de las sillas y se sento sobre ella

- Una segunda oportunidad.

_Te pido con alma que recuerdes, _

_Que juraste no pederme,_

_Prometimos que no acabaria jamas._

Una vez fuera e la propiedad de los Keltar, seguro de la distancia que lo separaba del chico se atrevio a llamar a la persona que estaba en el celular.

- Kagome? - Adam no escucho nada del otro lado - Kagome, ya puedes hablar.

Pero no respondio, si no solo escucho unos profundos sollozos rotos de la chica, sin duda el hechizo estaba bien articulado, ofreca sus recuerdos solo si ella quera recuperarlos, si con sinceridad quera estar con el, apago el aparato y se dirigio a su propia casa, el solo la pondria en camino lo demas dependia enteramente de ellos.

_-- Que mañana es para siempre --_

El en castillo, Kagome haba caido al piso desconsolada, Como podia? Como podia haberlo olvidado?, Como poda haberlo lastimado tanto?

- Inuyasha

La puerta de pronto se abrio y Gabby entro a prisa al verla en el piso.

- Kagome - la ayudo a sentarse en un sillon - Kagome Estas bien?

- Como he podido, como he podido olvidarlo, herirlo de esta manera - dijo en medio de su llanto con voz rota - le jure que que siempre lo recordaria, que siempre lo amaria.

- Lo recuerdas ahora? - pegunto Gabrielle.

- Necesito verlo - la miro directo a los ojos - tengo que verlo Gabby

- A su tiempo Kagome, ahora debes descansar.

- No, no lo necesito - dijo aunque se levanto con piernas temblorosas - tengo que verlo ahora, por favor, dime que no esta lejos, llevame con el. Por favor.

Gabby sintio sus propias lagrimas bajar por su rostro, al ver la desesperacin y el amor reflejado en los ojos de Kagome.

- Te prometo que te llevare - le aseguro -- solo esperemos Adam si, te juro que te llevaremos con el.

- Gracias, gracias por todo - dijo mirando a la mujer sin ustedes jamas lo hubiera sabido, lo habra perdido para siempre.

Gabby acuno a Kagome en su regazo y la dejo llorar, y sinti que quizas esas serian las ultimas lgrimas de toda su vida.

_Fin capitulo 11_

_Domingo 04 de octubre de 2009_

_12:58 a.m. _

* * *

_Nota de autora: Holly heaven, que complicado, les pasare el dato, haba estado muy entretenida con otro fic y haba dejado este capitulo dandome vueltas en la cabeza por varios dias cuando termine aquel otro fic vine aqui me sente y no pare hasta que estuvo listo, me ha tomado la mitad de este da pero he terminado todo el capitulo en un solo da._

_Agradezcanlo con regalos ^_^ no pregunten de donde vino eso pero esa linea me gusta ah otra de mis obsesiones._

_Viene por fin el clmax de la historia ahora que Kagome a recordado a Inuyasha solo queda el reencuentro que sigue en el siguiente capitulo, Como imaginan que llegara a ser?? Para quienes ya han ledo a KMM saben mas o menos que va a pasar yojojojo._

_luego llego aqui y el edito ha borrados todos mis acentos y no me ha dejado copiar de word volver a completar esto ha sido realmente duro._

_asi que de menos me deben uos 30 reviews jajajajajajaja._

_muchas gracias por seguir mi historiua la verdad es que de veras me hacen muy feliz todos sus comentarios, y me siento muy satisfecha por saber que un pedasito de su corazon me pertenece gracias a ashita._

_un especial agradecimiento a: _

_**Sakurapauand  
ElaineMalfoy11  
lerinne  
Peachilein  
Fel  
MikoAucarod  
athena_s  
RefiraM  
Sheccid Cullen  
Zorion  
Sakata-2  
Otaku-SIG  
Minako k  
yuiren3  
Les-kane  
La AvIa  
Fabramo  
knd.03 **_

_de verdad sus reviews representaron lo mejor de la semana jeje les debo sus responsibas por que he andado con una gripe espantosa y no me dejan casi usar la compu por que se me hacen muy feo los ojos por las noches me tuve que escapar para actualiar pero es que al cap era tan bueno que bien valia la pena._

_**ya saben el mejor modo de agradecer si les ha gusado mi historia es dar un click en ese boton de letras verdes debajo de nosotros, de verdad me haria muyyyyyyyyyyyy feliz.**_

_shian shen_

_mimi chan_


	15. Capitulo 12: Baila Conmigo

_**IMPORTANTE NOTA DE AUTORA**__: _

_Es imprescindible que este capitulo sea ledo con la musica, de otro modo no alcanzaran la experiencia completa por favor vayan a youtube y busquen __**watashino waltz wo**__de Chihiro Onitsuka, no se atrevan a leerlo sin esa musica. _

_¿Estamos?_

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecena la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojos de Inuyasha Ahaaa v_v Oh cierto los MacKeltar y todos loshighlander son creacion deKaren Marie Moning, aclarado esto aqui vamos_

* * *

_**Ashita ne Nareba**_

_**PorMimi chan**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 12:**_

_**Reencuentro**_

- ¿Sigue dormida?

Su voz profunda creo cierto eco en la amplia habitación que llevo su mirada al dueño de ella por reflejo, parado en el dintel de la puerta con una expresión levemente preocupada estaba el.

- Si - dijo la joven mujer de cabello rubio a un lado de la cama, a su esposo, el avanzo en medio de la habitación llegando a ella, le puso un beso en la cima de la cabeza antes de desviar su atención a la joven en la cama, ella también volvio a mirada a la joven durmiente lleva 3 das durmiendo, - ¿Crees que este bien?

- Paso algo muy parecido con Liza - respondió el con calma tratando de infundirla a su esposa - y ella parece estar bien.

Gabrielle suspiro solo un poco mas aliviada. Liza era la esposa de Circcen el hijo de Adam (un inquietantehombre que parecia incluso mayor que su propio padre) que por una especie de maldicion era una mujer de este siglo que habia viajado hasta el sigloXIV y se habia enamorado de l, su vida antes de ese evento habia sido un desastre andante, supadre fallecido en un accidente y su madre desahuciada porcancer, ellosdos, Adam y su hijo, habian arreglado el futuro de Liza y ahora viva feliz, con sus dos padres sobrevivientes y sanos, y sus dos primeros hijos propios en algun lugaren Cincinnati. Habia conocido ya a Liza y era una mujer inteligente y divertida con un amplio sentido de la realidady la fantasia por la experiencia que habia vivido.

- Supongo dijo de nuevo su esposo mientras paso una mano por la frente de la joven en la cama que tiene mucho que ver que ella esta guardando los recuerdos de 80 años y Liza apenas tena 20 o 21 en si misma.

- Solo espero que este bien.

Gabrielle estaba preocupada, hacia tres das las dos habian estado tomandocafe y desayunando tranquilamente despuesAdam habia puesto al telefono a la chica para que escuchara lo que hablaba con Inuyasha, Kagome habia escuchado toda la conversacion y de un momento que habia estado completamente tranquila, en otro habia estado en su regazo llorando desconsolada y despues habia perdido el sentido, desde ese momento no habia despertado.

CuandoAdam habia llegado a casa le habia explicado lo que habia pasado, tambien que un hechizo como el que ella habia recibido deba haberle causado unconsiderableshock queera lo mas normal que durmiera un poco.

Pero no habia sido un poco, habian pasado ya mas de 75 horas y no despertaba.

- Tranquila mujer dijo - abrazandola con un solo brazo por la espalda - ella estar bien, es joven y tiene ungran motivo para seguir viviendo.

Justo en ese momento como si los hubiese estado escuchando la joven empezo a revolverse en la cama, los dos se levantaron uno a cada lado de la cama, los parpados de la chica empezaron a abrirse lentamente cuando los abrio por completo se llevo una mano a los ojos y gimio.

- Kami sama! - dijo con dolor, se ladeo en la cama con una expresion dolorida de verdad- Gabby por favor, puedes correr las cortinas el sol me lastima los ojos.

- Si.

Gabrielle corrio a hacer lo que le habia pedido, mientras ella intentaba sentarse en la cama, la cabeza le lata como si la hubieran apaleado igual que el cuerpo, y se quejo enseguida.

- Kagome - Gabrielle regreso rapido a su lado - estas bien?

- Si, solo - santo cielo, practicamente no se podia mover, sentia que todos los huesos del cuerpo deban estar rotos - Kami, me duele todo, Que me paso?

- Estuviste inconciente un par de dias - le respondio la joven rubia a su lado acomodando una almohada en su espalda - ¿Recuerdas lo que paso?

- Si.

Pero habia otro millon de preguntas para las que no tena ninguna respuesta.

Kagomere reclino sobre las almohadas. Eran reales, en algun lugar dentro de ella misma siempre habia credo que todo eso que vea en sussueños era real, inexplicable, lo sabia, peroreal. Ahora tena la seguridad.

Ella habia sido Kagome Higurashi, la primera mujer de su familia que habia usado en forma el apellido Higurashi y que todos los demas se habian credo descendientes.

- Alguna vez han visto la pelicula efecto mariposa? - dijo Kagome depronto.

- Pelicula? preguntoAdam entrando en la platica.

- Es una pelicula que - le explico Gabrielle, pero la verdad es que la pelicula era dificil de explicar - ¿conoces la teoria dela decision? _(/ estudioformal sobre la toma de decisiones. Los estudios de casos reales, que se sirven de la inspeccion y los experimentos, se denominan teoria descriptiva dedecision; los estudios de la toma de decisiones racionales, que utilizan la logica y la estadistica, se llaman teoria preceptiva dedecision._)

- Bha - dijo con un resoplido - pobres vagos que no pueden ver las ramificaciones de una eleccion mas que a plazo medio, tratar de cuantificar los resultados de una sola oracion pronunciada, les llevaran miles de millones de años y no terminaran, tratar de cuantificar eso seria absurdo e inutil.

- Mal ejemplo - dijo negando con la cabeza Gabrielle, no explicarle eso llevara tiempo as que mejor dirigio su atencion a Kagome - yo si la vi Kagome.

- Bueno - dijo ella empezo a sentirse solo un poco mejor - Solo espero que en este momento no tenga algun tipo de derramecerebral o terminar en un psiquitrico.

- Ah? - Adam se sintio un poco mas confundido que antes.

- Un dia veremos la peliculaAdam - dijo Gabrielle y miro de nuevo a Kagome - no te preocupes, creo que eso no pasara, al menos eso espero.

Kagome tambien esperaba lo mismo, aunque si lo analizaba con cuidado, ella no habia recuperado de golpe un par de vida, si nos implemente asimilar que de hechoera real lo que habia dentro de su mente.

- Me muero de sed y hambre - dijo por fin ordenando sus prioridades.

- Enseguida te traigo algo - le respondio la joven a su lado.

Gabrielle salio de la habitacion dejando a Kagomey Adam solos, el hombre solo la miro con cierto sentimiento de alivio, la verdad era que la joven valia tanto para su amigo que pensar por un momento que pudiera haberle causado algun daño.

- Inuyasha sigue aqui?- le pregunto Kagome.

- Si - dijo complacido por que fuera lo siguiente de sus prioridades - dudo que se vaya por un buen rato, los Mckeltar son su familia y al parecer esta comodo con ellos.

- Realmente lo adoptaron? - dijo con una sonrisa.

- Si, hace mas de 300 años - le respondio Adam.

- Que conveniente de esehombre dijo con un suspiro recordando lo que Inuyasha le habia dicho de la familia que habia dejado en Escocia, el le habia dicho que lo habian adoptado, pero si le hubiera dicho cuando no se lo hubiera creido y el lo habia sabido en ese momento - se ve que ha madurado mucho, contandome cosas a medias.

- Pero apuesto que nunca te mintio.

- No - dijo con una sonrisa - Inuyasha nunca ha sido bueno mintiendo, pero las verdades a medias a veces son lo mismo que mentiras.

- Hubieras entendido la verdad? - le pregunto.

- No - dijo con sinceridad.

- Al parecer el lo entendio igual.

Kagome se mordio el labio un poco preocupado, cuanto deba haber cambiado Inuyasha en todos esos años, esperando por ella, 400 años completos esperando por ella. Kami sama, si hubiese sido ella se hubiera arrojado a sus brazos desde el primer momento.

- Todo esto lo hizo para no asustarme, lo se.

- Y te asusto de todos modos dijo con una sonrisa encantadora el hombre a su lado.

- Ese _baka_, como esperaba que no me asustara - dijo con una sonrisa triste- Adam quiero verlo, creo ya hemos esperado demasiado.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo.

En ese momento Gabrielle entro con una charola de comida y se acerco a su lado, bien habian esperando 400 años, bien podan esperar solo unos minutos mas.

_Al dia siguiente_

- Puedes sentir eso - dijo Drustan cuando estaba frente a los ¿tres? Invitados.

- Mejor dicho - le respondio su hermano con un seño fruncido - Si estoy dejando de sentir esto?

- Si, creo que es eso - le respondio su hermano.

- Si.

Adam y su esposa estaban en elsalon principal del castillo acompañados con una joven mas, lo queno era normal, de esa chica, es que no podia sentirse su presencia, si no tuviera de hecho una sombra bajo sus pies de media dia podria haber dicho que era un tipo de fantasma, no podias percibir a la chica de nada.

Ahora que lo pensabia con detenimiento incluso a un fantasma podas sentirlo, pero esa chica, es como si no estuviera alli.

- Tienes losamigos mas extraños Adam - dijo el dueño del castillo Keltar yendo hasta donde estaba el con su esposa y la extraña chica.

- Empezando por los habitantes de este castillo - dijo con una amplia sonrisa el aludido.

- Si ya habia escuchado algo asi antes - dijo el otrohombre identico - y Quien es tu amiga?

- Lo siento mucho - dijo Kagome supongo que mi presencia aqui debe estar confundiendolos un poco.

- Mejor dicho, tu falta de presencia muchacha - dijo elhombre de ojos dorados.

- Si supongo que debe ser extraño - dijo un poco intimidad por esos dos hombres, eran bueno eran realmente atractivos, pero el color de sus ojos oro y plata era lo que increible de ellos, no habia creido ver hombres de la epoca actual con un color de ojos asi - lo siento, pero no quiero que Inuyasha sepa que estoy aqui hasta poder verlo de frente, mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi.

- La misma Kagome de Inuyasha? - pregunto inquisitivo elhombre de ojos plata.

- Si.

- La que le dijo que no quera volver a ver - dijo el otro gemelo con una expresion dura.

- Lo siento, se que no debi decir eso pero…

- Dejen en paz a la chica Drustan, Dageous - dijo una mujer que aparecioen lo alto de la escalera del castillo - todos cometemos errores, por ejemplo no decirle a tu esposa que te has casado con ella sin su consentimiento - la chica fue a ella pero se mantuvo a un par de pasos prudentes- ¿Como haces esto he? Es una especie de agujeroen la dimension, es como si no estuvieras del nada aqui.

- No es nadatan complicado como eso - dijo con cierta timidez - solo es una barrera espiritual, para ocultar mi presencia, yo estoy aqui.

- Inuyasha esta afuera en el los jardines de atras dijo la joven con calma quise este algo lejos nunca se queda cerca del castillo cuandosale.

- Lo encontrare - respondio Kagome con calma.

- Podria ser peligroso le dijo la mujer.

- No si el esta alla - afuera dijo con completa seguridad.

Kagome salio por la puerta cuando el sol la toco la barrera que la cubra brillo como el cristalante la mirada de todos los que se quedaron alli.

- No si el esta alla afuera - repitio con un suspiro Gabrielle - habias escuchado alguna vez una completa muestra de confianza como esa, me alegra que esten a punto de reunirse.

- La verdad ha sido romantico - le dijo la aludida - ¿Quieres un poco de teGaby? Me gustara escuchar los ultimos cotilleos de Estados Unidos.

- ¿Por donde quieres empezar?

- Espectaculos sera un buen abre boca.

Las dos mujeres los dejaron solos mientras se escuchaba a las palabras lejanas. Se miraron uno al otro y finalmente decidieron seguirlas, los chicos deban arreglar su situacion por ellos mismos a partir de ahora, ellos ya habian hecho demasiado.

_**Tokei wa ugoku no o yame**_

_**Kimyou na bansan wa shizuka ni tsuzuku nanika o nugasuyou ni**_

_El reloj ha detenido su movimiento, y la extraña escena continua con calma, como si revelara algo_

Kagome sintio lagrimas frias bajar por sus mejillas, cuando lo volvio a ver de nuevo y como si esa fuera una extraña constante en sus encuentros el estaba dormido, tal y como lo encontro la primera vez, reclinado sobre un arbol, igual que como lo habia visto de nuevo en la universidad, y ahora, tercer reencuentro el estaba dormido de nuevo, su cabello plateado brillante al sol y su expresion pacifica.

Por un momento no se pudo realmentemover, dentro de su pecho, en el fondo de su corazon poda sentir al mismo tiempo la dicha de verlo despues de las ultimas palabras dichas que lo habian hecho irse, y tambien el conocimiento tan confuso de haber vuelto de la muerte por el.

_Por favor dejame volverlo a ver_

No habia rogado y suplicado por tres años en aquella vida paralela.

En una ocasion habia estado limpiando la biblioteca y los diarios de Rin cuando delultimo habia cado una hoja, la habia levantado pensando que era parte de los compendios pero supo enseguida que no lo era, las lineas azules de libreta casi borradas por el tiempo y el tipo de letra moderna le indicaron queno era tan viejo como lo demas, la ley pensando que quizas seria una nota escrita por alguna de las personas que habian cuidado durante el tiempo los diarios o de los academicos que habia estudiado los diarios unas cuantas veces.

No habia parado de llorar todo un da, leyendo y releyendo esa hoja, una y otra y otra vez hasta que la tuvo memorizada, le dolia tanto como si la hubiera escrito ella misma, aunque sabia que eso era imposible, la hoja era muy vieja amarilla y rada por el tiempo.

_Es tan duro estar sola._

_Puedo recordar muy bien la ultima vez que nos vimos, cuando voltee a verte y darte las gracias por protegerme y salvarme estabas como en un halo de luz y te fuiste_

_Todavia siento ese aire intensamente frio en mi corazon, ya han pasado 3 años y cada vez que pienso en ti siento de nuevo las cicatrices de mi corazon roto. Aun pienso que debiste preguntarme primero cual era mi eleccion, tomastet solo la conclusion de dejarme atras y vivir cada quien en su mundo y aun no la comprendo, quisiera saber que es lo que paso por tu cabeza en ese momento quizas, solo es que realmente no me amabas como yo a ti y decidiste dejarme atras por eso._

_Si te volviera a ver, seguramente te azotara contra el piso y_

_La verdad es que no es asi, si te volviera a ver todo lo que quisiera es que extendieras tu mano y me dieras la bienvenida, que me encerraras en un abrazo y no me dejaras ir nunca, nunca mas._

_Te extraño mas de lo que alguna vez he extrañado a alguien, me haces tanta falta como el aire, aunque suene trillado, as es, cuando lloro por tu ausencia siento que el pecho se me hace pequeñito y no puedo respirar, siento que me rompo en millones de pequeños fragmentos y no puedo seguir adelante._

_En una ocasion le que unapersona que no desea nada es por que no conoce realmente el fondo de su corazon. Hubo un tiempo en que penso que lo mas deseaba, era volver a mi casa, ir al colegio, jugar con Souta y ayudar a mama en la cocina, volver al templo y pasar los sabiados comodamente sentada con un libro bajo el goshimboku, vivir mi vida sin peligro y segura con la familia que amaba. Pero despues_

_Despues descubri el verdadero fondo de mi corazon, la parte mas profunda de mis sentimientos y supe que solo habia una cosa que yo quera_

_Yo solo quera estar contigo. _

_Mas de mil das y noches han pasado y por mas de mil das y noches, solo he mirado el cielo y elevado una plegaria una y otra y otra y otra vez_

_Quiero volverte a ver._

_Quiero verte mas alla de mis sueños, quiero volver a ver tus ojos, quiero volver a estar contigo con tanta desesperacion que siento que el sentimiento me mata, jamas habia sentido en toda mi vida una emocion tan intensa y tan fuerte, me enseñaste a amarte pero nunca me enseñaste a no estar sin ti._

_Te extraño, te extraño, te extraño realmente te extraño._

_Por favor Kami sama, solo dame una ultima oportunidad, solo una vez mas, aunque sea por ultima ves_

_Por favor dejame volverlo a ver._

Ahora poda entenderlotan bien, le habia dolido tanto por que ella habia sido quien la escribiera, quien pusiera la nota dentro de los diarios de Rin por que la jovencita se lo habia pedido.

_**Mou sorosoro kuchi o tojite**_

_**Wakariaeteru ka dou ka no kotae wa tabun doko nimo nai**_

_Cerrando nuestros labios tranquilamente, probablemente no este alli la respuesta que podamos entender_

Realmente no sabia que es lo que deba decir, Que palabra pronunciar para disculparse y pedirle una explicacion?, Por que no le habia dicho la verdad?, Por que la habia dejado? Lo ultimo que ella le habia dicho antes de morir es que todo lo que quera era tener una segunda oportunidad, el lo sabia, era el quien lo sabia no ella, Como esperaba que ella reaccionara?, Por que no le habia ofrecido el conjuro de recuerdos cuando estaban juntos?

No se conocian, era dos personas distintas ahora, Podria funcionar?, Podria ser que despues de tanto tiempo ella la siguiera amando aunque ya no fuera la Kagome de antes? Podría…

"No mas no mas dudas, no mas miedo", no mas cobardia de su parte, habia sido ese miedo lo que lo habia empujado a irse de su lado, y ella lo amaba, no importaba en que tiempo momento o cuerpo lo habia amado, ella era la misma Kagome que habia visto sus ojos dorados por primera vez y habia sabido que por siempre y para siempre, mas alla si algo mas exista, ella lo amara.

Cerro los ojos y dejo que la barrera que lo cubra cayera.

- Inuyasha

Inuyasha abrio sus ojostan pronto como elaroma tan conocido y amado lo asalto, tan cerca que era imposible y la vio alli, delante de l.

Tena que estar soñando, era imposible que Kagome simplemente apareciera de repente delante de l. Se levanto del piso para poder acercarse, mientras mas se acercaba mas la sentia.

- Kagome?

_**Sore nara karada o yoseau dake demo**_

_Entonces al menos nuestros cuerpos estaran cerca._

El dejo avanzar su mano para poder tocarla y cuando llego a su mejilla sintio la calidez de su piel y lo asusto, no poda serreal, era un juegocruel de su imaginacion.

- E… eres… eres tu? - dijo sin poder creerlo aunque la estuviera tocando.

- Baka - dijo un poco molesta - Por que me dejaste sola?

- Yo

- **Oswari**!

Inuyasha la miro por solo un segundo sumamente sorprendido antes de caer al piso, tardo un momento que se le antojo demasiado largo para poder reaccionar.

Kagome se acerco a el y se inclino para poder verlo desde cerca con una sonrisa que ocultaba apenas sus muchas ganas de llorar de alegra.

- Todavia dudas que sea yo.

Pero no pudo evitar soltarse a llorar cuando el con esfuerzo se levanto del piso y la abrazo con fuerza apretandola fuerte, sintio la mejor emocion que habia sentido alguna vez en su vida, un calor interno maravilloso que parecia infinito.

- Kagome - dijo con un suspiro profundo y emocionado.

- Inuyasha

Kami sama! todo lo que quera era que nunca la soltara, que la sostuviera justo as para siempre, no quera explicaciones ni nada en aquel momento solo sentirlo, cuando la solto y acuno su rostro entre sus manos y la beso en los labios, temblorosamente, con la mas grande ternura del mundo, cayo con ella alsuave musgo bajo ellos y el aroma profundo la lleno, acuno ella misma con sus manos su rostro y se entrego a este beso, finalmente, sintiendolo como lo mas correcto del mundo, diferente a cualquier otro beso que hubiera dado nunca, nada de aquella instintivarepulsion, sino una sensacion pura y completa de finalmente estarcon la persona correcta.

Y es que estabacon la persona correcta.

_**Yasashii mono wa totemo kowai kara**_

_**Naiteshimau anata wa yasashii kara**_

_Por que yo temo de tu amabilidad, llorando por que tu eres muy amable_

Sitio las lagrimas de el mojando sus manos y lo solto para verlo, nada sorprendida ya, sabia que ella era la nica persona del mundo con quien el llorara.

- Tuve tanto miedo Kagome dijo el joven hermoso que parecia imperturbable, llorando como un niño frente a ella tuve tanto miedo de perderte para siempre.

- Por que no me lo dijiste antes? - le pregunto ella.

- No quera asustarte - dijo el.

- Baka - dijo con sus manos apretando mas fuerte su rostro como esperabas que no me asustara, por supuesto que lo haria pero hubiera sido muchomas horrible perderte para siempre, te he esperado por 400 años Inuyasha. Debiste decirmelo de cualquier modo.

- Tu dijiste…

- Yo dije la ultima vez - lo interrumpio sabia lo que habia dicho haciendo que el se marchara - con el corazon en la mano que mi alma encontrara a la tuya, nunca dije que no estaria asustada por eso - dijo con unasuave risa entre asustada y relajada - Pero aun en ese momento sabia que te tendria a ti para protegerme siempre, como todas esas cosas que has hecho por mi, no se comohare algun dia para pagartelo.

- Yo si - dijo el con una sonrisa de sol - quedate conmigo, quedate conmigo por el resto de nuestras vidas y no pedire nada mas.

- Bien - dijo extendiendo mas su sonrisa - no tengo nada mejor que hacer con el resto de mi vida, asi que Por que no?

El solo sonrio una vez mas y trato de dejar de llorar mientras la besaba en la boca una vez mas.

_**Dare nimo kizu ga tsukanaiyou nito hitori de nante odoranai de**_

_No cures tus heridas solo, porque no quieres lastimar a nadie._

Habia algo realmente bueno con elclan de la montaña Keltar, sabian muy bien cuando no deban meterse en el camino de uno de sus parientes.

Habia tanto que decir, realmente tanto sobre lo que hablar, pero lo cierto era que ninguno de los dos quera pronunciar una sola palabra.

Se habian esperado por tanto, verdaderamente tanto, habian atravesado el tiempo para estar de nuevo juntos 400 años, mas de 400 veces la tierra habia girado en torno al sol, miles de veces habia girado en su eje, miles mas de primaveras, veranos, otoños e inviernos habian pasado, millones de lluvias habian cado, tantas como nevadas millones y millones de horas una detras de la otra, miles de millones de minutos lejos uno del otro.

Si, habia mucho que decir, mil explicaciones pero ninguno quera hablar en ese momento, solo querian sentir, comprobarse uno al otro que realmente estaban vivos, que tenian la misma alma, la misma piel, los mismos pensamientos, sentimientos, sensaciones. Para todo ello no eran suficientes las palabras.

Para ellos eran necesarios los cuerpos un amable baile a traves del tiempo.

Tratar de diferenciar sus recuerdos del presente y el pasado era una cosa complicada, inutil y complicada.

Cuando entraron a la habitacion que ocupaba Inuyasha en el ala norte del castillo Keltar, Kagome se sentia muy nerviosa, sabia lo que pasara, lo estaba deseando como no habia deseado nunca algo en toda su vida. Le pertenecia a un nivel fisico, mental y espiritual. Habia deseado toda su vida poder sentir de nuevo sus besos y sus caricias aun cuando los habia credo imaginarios y al mismo tiempo nunca habia estado con un hombre antes, y en su otro tiempo habia estado miles de veces con el, das enteros de nieve donde no poda hacerse nada mas que pasar el tiempo los dos en una cama, conocia cada centimetro de su cuerpo, cada cicatriz que habia llegado a tener y las habia visto casi desaparecer mientras las miraba, conocia cada plano, los lugares mas delicados de su cuerpo, unasuave caricia sobre sus orejas lo tendria mordiendo y besando su cuerpo entero en un minuto, un mordisco en el cuello lo enviaba a una descarga de pura lujuria inmediata y abrasadora y l la conocia a ella, cada lugar que la pondria al limite si su cuerpo seguia reaccionando igual que la primera vez, y tena que ser as por que despues de todo era el mismo cuerpo.

Cuando el descubrio su cuello y empezo a darle suaves y delicadas mordidas en el sintio como escalofrios deliciosos la recorran entera.

No importaba, realmente no importaba nada salvo el presente, la vida es un cumulo de recuerdos e instantes y los aceptara todos, eran sus recuerdos, no importaba de donde o de cuando, eran suyos, los aceptara, y empezara de nuevo. Estos eran nuevos recuerdos que preservara y amara igual que todos los demas. Habia vivido su vida antes con la misma premisa, vivir cada da a su lado, acumulando un da tras otro hasta el da siguiente para empezar de nuevo, sin remordimientos, sin prisa, sin pesadumbre.

- Inuyasha

- Me aceptas Kagome? - dijo oliendo su maravilloso aroma a lavanda y lirios - Me aceptas de nuevo en tu vida?

- Para siempre Inuyasha, para siempre.

Para siempre y si volvian a separarse por lo corta que era la vida de ella lo buscara otra vez y otra vez y otra vez hasta que el tiempo de detuviera o su alma no existiera.

_**Douka watashito warutsu o**_

_Por favor baila conmigo_

Se abrazaron nuevamente solo regocijandose de la cercana del otro, como si el tiempo no existiera, como si los minutos no pasaran mas, sintio sus manos sobre su cintura y su cadera y subio las suyas para apresar su cuello y sintio tantas ganas de llorar, llorar de la completa dicha de tenerlo de nuevo, de poder saber que no tena nada que temer, que nada nunca mas la lastimara por que esas manos la cuidaran siempre, por que su amor le llenara el corazon, no habria un espacio, infimo siquiera que lograra instalarse en su pecho y hacerla sentir amargura.

Que maravilloso saberse completa e incondicionalmente amada, con cada fibra del ser que te abraza, con completo arrobamiento, sabia que sin pedirlo siquiera l daria su vida por ella, su sangre para ella, su tiempo a ella, lo habia hecho ya, poda haber vivido su vida lejos de ella, conseguir de nuevo el amor de otra mujer, pero la habia esperado, y habia hecho por ella, mas cosas de las que poda solo imaginar, habia cuidado su sangre, su vida, su familia, su tiempo, la habia cuidado toda su vida sin que ella lo supiera siquiera.

400 años amandola, 400 mas quera tener ella a su lado para compensar cada da que no habia estado a su lado, pero no los tendria, 50, 60 los que fueran no pretenda perder uno mas, ni un solo instante mas.

Alcanzo sus labios y obligo a su cabeza a inclinarse con ella para profundizar ese beso con sabor a sal, quera sentirlo cerca, pegado a ella, cuando el la levanto en brazos y la empujo contra su cuerpo como si quisiera absorberla sintio que perdia el piso, literalmente, sintio que flotaba, que bailaba entre nubes. Que bailaban juntos.

_**Kono fuyu ga owaru koro ni wa itta**_

_**Toritachimo tokezu ni ochiru fuan de tobenai mama**_

_Por el tiempo en que termina el invierno, las heladas aves pueden caer sin derretirse, tan tiesas que no pueden volar._

Finalmente… finalmente

Finalmente la espera se habia acabado, todos los miedos, toda la tristeza de perderla habia concluido, se habian terminado con un para siempre, por que era lo unico que necesitaba escuchar ahora, para siempre, para siempre juntos, para siempre amandose, para siempre uno mismo, para siempre a su lado, para siempre, PARA SIEMPRE!

Aparto con el cuerpo el dosel de la cama y la deposito sobre suaves colchas de terciopelo negro, ella lucia brillante como una perla sobre su cama, en algun momento la ropa habia estorbado y estaba sobre su cama mirandolo con los ojos anegados en llanto solo con la delicada ropa de encaje color rosa. Con los labios bebio esas lagrimas, no quera mas lagrimas, solo quera verla feliz y reir de nuevo encantada de la vida, de las cosas que la sorprendan y complacian, no quera ver nunca lagrimas en sus ojos. Beso su rostro, sus mejillas, sus ojos, su frente su cabello, adornadola como los hombres hacian con los dioses, ella era mucho mas para el, era su vida misma.

Habia terminado el invierno en su corazon, habia pasado la helada que habia tenido su alma encogida como una paloma demasiado helada para poder batir sus alas llenas de nieve, ella era el sol y el aire calido, era la tierra y el agua, y el mar y la vida.

Dios! Probando sus labios, teniendo su delicado cuerpo debajo de l se sentia mas vivo de lo que nunca se habia sentido antes, perderla habia sido la muerte para l, tenerla de nuevo, para siempre era la vida, mas que la vida, era la eternidad.

Sintia sus propias lagrimas bajar por sus mejillas y quiso reir pero no pudo, los sentimientos eran tan fuertes que no poda controlarlos. Que no quera consolarlos, sus lagrimas eran un tributo para ella.

_**Ato doredake arukeru no darou**_

_**Kitto anata wa sekai no hatehe demo**_

_Que tanto puedo mantenerme caminando? Probablemente dirias que continuaras hasta llegar al final del mundo_

Fue esta vez ella quien rio en medio de las lagrimas propias y alzo sus manos para limpiar la cara de el, el le respondio la sonrisa

- Te amo - le dijo Inuyasha con su frente presionada contra la suya con las manos de ella posadas en sus mejillas en un susurrotan apagado que si no estuvieran en esa posicion no lo hubiera escuchado. - Te amo Kagome. Recorri el mundo buscandote, me mantuve caminando solo por la esperanza de encontrarte de nuevo, hubiera llegado al final del mundo solo por ti, _Nunca habra nadie igual a ti, siempre, por siempre voy a amarte nicamente a ti_.

- Te gusta echarmelo en cara Verdad? - dijo Kagome recordando la ultima vez que le habia dicho aquello, aquella frase exacta que habia sido uno de sus recuerdos mas recurrentes.

- Dijiste que los absolutos no existan - le respondio aspirando su aroma - y te dije que te equivocabas.

- Si, y no podria estar mas feliz de haberme equivocado.

Kagome aspiro profundamente, sintio todo su cuerpo en contacto con el suyo, maravillada del calor y la vida de l, aspirando el maravillo aroma sandalo y agua fresca, a tierra mojada, la ultima vez que habian estadotan juntos ella se iba.

- Inu... Yasha - dijo casi de formainaudible, pero suficiente para que el la escuchara - te amo.

- Te amo, Kagome.

Para ninguno de los dos paso desapercibido que esa misma frase, esas mismas palabras eran las mismas que habian dicho en aquella dolorosa y insoportable, inaguantable despedida ahora, eran las palabras que recordaran en mas como la bienvenida a la nueva vida.

_**Ikuto iu no daros subete no ondo o furiharainagara**_

_Yendo por todo lugar, trazando caminos calidos_

Despues todo fue dulzura, ternura, delicadeza, besos suaves caricias lentas, el deba tener conciencia de que era su primera vez y ellalo am aun mas por eso, sintio sus garras resbalando suavemente por los picos de sus pechos, recorriendo su vientre, resbalando por su cadera hasta sus muslos desnudos, el rose de su cuerpo era calido y maravilloso, recorrer su manos por su pecho desnudo, por las ondulaciones de su piel dorada era un deleite, beso su pecho con delicadeza y el hizo lo mismo, robo sus labios tanto tiempo que cuando el sol cayo sentia los labios hinchados y deseosos de mas, su cuerpo entero despierto y preparado para el, pero el parecia querer tomarse todo el tiempo del mundo y ella no poda siquiera quejarse.

Bailaban, sus manos bailaban por senderos calidos de su cuerpo, la curva de sus anchos brazos cayendo por su columna, la protuberancia de su trasero desnudo le hizo morderse los labios, ahueco su miembro tenso entre sus manos con anticipacion escuchandolo gruir suavemente contra sus oidos, la suave textura de su vello crespo en ese lugar.

Se recorrieron uno al otro, se recorrieron con las manos, con los labios, con los dientes, se recorrieron hasta que todo el cuerpo de uno conocia al otro, excepto por ese escondido lugar que estaba hecho para encajar juntos.

_**Ushinau toki ga itsuka kuru koto mo**_

_**Shitteru no anata wa kanashii hodo**_

_Tu sabes, que es muy triste, que ese tiempo cuando perdiste cosas, en ese lugar._

- Sere cuidadoso - dijo el cuerpo se presiono a si mismo en medio de sus piernas -se que va a dolerte de nuevo.

- Estoy lista - dijo con voz rota y llena de deseo, estaba mucho mas alla del dolor, demasiado estimulada para preocuparse por el dolor.

- No quiero lastimarte.

- Entonces no me hagas esperar mas por ti, es lo unico que realmente lograra lastimarme.

Habia sido duro para Kagome, tener ese conocimiento sexualtan desarrollado con las visiones de sus sueños en un cuerpo virgen, por años, su instinto le habia reclamado cosas que no entendia y cuando lo hizo, cuando comprendio del calorsensual que crean la friccion de los cuerpos no por ella misma, igual que con Kouga nunca habia podido tener mas que un beso con ningun chico ver a las parejas mas que cariosas en los centros nocturnos, en los parques oscuros, en los salones vacios de las escuelas cuando pensaban que nadie los miraba, lo habia entendido demasiado pronto, 12 quizas 13 años pero no habia podido acceder a el nunca, e internamente se alegraba en ese momento por ello, por que lo habia estado esperando a el, siempre a el.

Cuando su mano subio por todo lo largo de su pierna, desde su tobillo, doblando su pierna sobre la cama, apoyando su pie con la mayor delicadeza sobre el terciopelo y la seda negra, se relamio los labios de deseo, esperando descubrir como seria esta vez, El tiempo poda haber cambiado las cosas, las sensaciones que tena con el?

Esperaba que si, pero solo para mejor.

_**Soredemo naze ikiyouto suru no? **__**Nanimo shinjirarenai? **_

_**Kuse ni sonna samishii kitai de**_

_Como puedes seguir viviendo?, Puedes seguir creyendo en algo? con esa amable y triste expectacion._

Se sentia tan torpe en ese momento, consumido por su impaciencia y su anhelo, tantos años deseando estar con ella de nuevo, soñando muchas, muchas noches, con su cuerpo y su pasion, por que, Kami sama!, ella habia sidotan apasionada, entregandose sin ningun tipo de reserva: en su torpeza de principiante, en su pasion desbordaba por su basico instinto, mostandole como ser delicado, como ser amable, tierno, sin abandonar la pasion. Pero habia pasado tanto tiempo, la habia poseido miles de veces y mas y aun as sentia como si nunca la hubiera tocado y en esta vida era cierto, nadie la habia tocado hasta ese momento. La escucho aspirar fuertemente con un leve calambre de miedo cuando su dedo pulgar le rozo el interior de los muslos, empujo su cabeza hacia arriba arqueando su espalda, empujando sus caderas, buscando el contacto de su mano y el no se lo nego, dejo que el dorso de su mano descansara en ese lugartan intimo y calido de supersona, ella inicio un movimiento erotico, circular con sus caderas, mordiendo su labio inferior entre sus dientes.

El la observo, encantado por su sensualidadnatural. Ella estaba abandonada, desinhibida, sumergiendose totalmente en su deseo sin reservas. Sus labios se curvaban deliciosamente a medida que el empujelento de sus caderas insinuaba la pasion por venir, y el sonrio con deleite.

Habia valido la pena, todas esas noches de soledad cuando se preguntaba si valdria la pena seguir viviendo, seguir esperando por ella con la triste esperanza del aguardo, tenian todas sus respuestas alli mientras ella se arqueaba bajo el y enlazaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para atraerlo mas cerca con un profundo suspiro y una expresion de completo goce que lo hicieron sentir casi humilde.

_**Yasashii mono wa totemo kowai kara**_

_**Naiteshimau anata wa yasashii kara **_

_**Dare nimo kizu ga tsukanaiyou nito hitori de nante odoranai de**_

_Por que yo temo de tu amabilidad, llorando por que tu eres muy amable, no cures tus heridas solo, porque tu no quieres lastimar a nadie_

Sintio que poda morir, literalmente morir por que el corazon nunca le habia latido mas fuerte cuando el empezo a indagar en su interior con un dedo, acariciando con delicadeza pero firmeza en su interior, buscando los pliegues exactos, los lugares que la encendieron hasta el limite, conocia de su cuerpo mucho mas de lo que siquiera ella conocia, pequeñas gritos instintivos salieron de su boca sin su permiso, tratando de darle una salida a toda la sensacion que la rodeaba entera, su mano entre sus piernas empujando y retrocediendo de la forma perfecta, pero quera mucho mas lo quera a el dentro de ella, compartiendo con su propio cuerpo lo que ella tambien sentia, lo abrazo aun mas fuerte buscando atraerlo.

Poda recordartan bien la primera impresion que le habia causado el joven parado delante del goshimboku mirandolo lleno de nostalgia y soledad, habia estado tan solo, habia esperado tanto tiempo y solo quera arrancar esa soledad de su cuerpo, de su alma, compartirse a el para que nuca mas estuviera solo ni sintiera melancolia.

- Inuyasha

- Kagome

Retiro la mano que tena en su entrepierna y la hundio en su cabello para robarle un beso intenso, el olor dulce de su feminidad flotando a su alrededor, se posiciono sobre ella cuidando de no aplastarla pero sus centros se unieron como imanes calientes, ella cerro los ojos para percibirlo mejor, dejar fuera todos los sentidos excepto el del tacto, su cuerpo entero lo reconocia, se identificaba con l, como si hubieran sido hechos de la misma materia, un molde doble donde los dos habian encajado juntos y destinados a finalmente volver a unirse.

Apreso su cadera con sus piernas y sintio finalmente con nuevas lagrimas de dicha como suave y delicadamente entraba en ella.

_**Dare nimo kizu ga tsukanaiyou nito hitori de nante odoranai de**_

_**Soshite watashito warutsu o**_

_No cures tus heridas solo, porque tu no quieres lastimar a nadie, y baila conmigo_

Que maravilloso

Celestial

No habia otra manera de describir todo lo que sentia, era la mejor sensacion de todo el mundo, como los cuerpos se movian en un compas instintivoy natural, como la friccion de los dos sexos la elevaba a un nivel insospechado, como sentia que el mundo desaparecia en un momento.

Bailaban

Sus almas bailaban una danzacelestial con musica de angeles.

Sintio la dulce desesperacion de l rodeando su cuerpo entero con sus brazos, hasta el punto del dolor y como ella misma hacia lo mismo aferrandose a sus hombros, empujando su cuerpo para conectar con el suyo, el empujaba, ella arremeta queriendo fundirlo con ella, dejarlo dentro de ella hasta sentirlo hasta el vientre, recibiendo el enorme placer que la envolvia.

_**Fushigi na honou ni yakareteiru no nara**_

_Si eres quemado por este maravilloso fuego._

Quera tenerla mas cerca, aun mas cerca si era posible y no dejarla ir nunca mas, cuando la habia esperado, cuando habia deseado tenerla bajo de el, dentro de el, de nuevo, sentir su calor, su amor, su pasion, todo, todo de nuevo y ahora que lo tena deseaba que no terminara, quera tenerlo todo de un solo bocado que fuerainterminable, los cuerpos acompasados entre las sabanas de seda, brillantes de sudor, lagrimas y besos.

Cerca, muy cerca de la cuspide.

_**Koete o agete, watashi no namae o yonde**_

_**Ichido dakedemo, sore ga caigodemo**_

_Grita, llamame di mi nombre, aun si es elultimo momento_

Y entonces llego

El punto algido, donde la realidad se fundecon la fantasia, el momento justo donde el alma, se desgarra voluntariamente del cuerpo, un instante intenso de completae inexplicable comunicacion donde nada exista, donde no habia sonido, luz, aire y tiempo.

Kagome solo atino a aferrarse a el y gritar su nombre en unaexplosion divina de sensaciones, brillos de luz y sombras explotaron en su interior, llenandola de sensaciones en cada celula, cada particula, cada molecula, fundiendose con el, mezclandose, haciendose uno.

Inuyasha aferrotan fuerte que penso que poda romperla pero no podia hacer nada para remediarlo, se inclino sobre su hombro como la primera vez y mordio de nuevo mientras su sangre se derramaba en su boca el se derramaba dentro de ella, una equivalencia, un intercambio justo. El tenia su sangre y ella tendria su marca y su aroma para toda la vida.

Una vez mas, que maravilla era que esto no fuera algo que pudiera hacerle una sola vez.

_**Douka watashito warutsu o**_

_Por favor, Baila conmigo_

Bailaron, bailaron en un mundo de sueños y espejos, en una realidad de seda, en un universo hecho de ellos mismos.

Bailaron hasta que la musica se detuvo. Cuando los cuerpos estaban exhaustos y las almas felices.

Se miraron uno al otro con una sonrisa en el rostro y lagrimas en los ojos. Ella recibio el beso que el le otorgo y el abrazo que le dioy pronto sus propios cuerpo sucumbieron al sueño y pacaficamente durmieron.

_Fin capitulo 12_

_13 de noviembre de 2009_

_14:03 p.m. _

_Nota de autora: Dios, yo no se ustedes peroyo adore este capitulo, me ha hecho llorar como solo el primero lo hizo._

_Me he tardado horrores poder concluirlo por que a) la cancion nada mas no la encontraba y tenia que ser la cancion perfecta, ahora ya casi me la se de memoria b) habia cierto aire religioso y increiblemente espiritual en esta primera entrega, sin dolor, sin palabras, sin nada que no fueran los dos personajes conectados, no se como lo vieron ustedes pero yo creo que de algun modo lo logre. c) tenia que devolverle a Kagome su esencia, sus recuerdos la completaron y la hicieron de nuevo ese personaje que fue en el pasado a su lado, sin miedos suficiente ella misma para ese oswari No lo creen?_

_bueno despues de un muy buen rato corrigiendo cunto me fue posible, de ante mano disculpen la ausencia total de acentos pero de veras trate meterlos y FF no me los acepte como comente con una de mis lectoras cuando lo pueda subir en una pagina con su version origial imagenes y todo incluido vendre pronta a avisarles, mientras tengamos paciencia._

_no ha sido una cosa hermosa, la verdad me esforce mucho por este cp y todo esto es por ustedes ya saben que saber que ustedes leen y me lo hacen saber es mi mayor inspiracion, asi que en este capitulo en especial que tendremos un monton de tiempo para mandar mensajes espero muchos ya lo saben._

_como le dije a todos los chicos que amablemente me dejan sus mensajes la actualizcion que viene se vera un poco atrazada por que _entre que he estado medio enfermita me he atrazado horrores en el capitulo 13 y aun no estoy al cien por lo que mi musa se ha ido a su propia cama a descanzar ademas de que el siguiente fin de semana tengo que salir por todo el fin de semana por ello mismo la siguiente actualizacion se atrazara un poco mas, asi que les pido su comprension y paciencia, pero si logro terminar el cap 13 antes del miercoles aqui estare si no nos veremos hasta dentro de 15 dias vale.

son los ultimos 3 capitulos de ashita y me estoy esforzando por que sean de lo mejor asi que a tener paciencia chicas.

como siempre solo tengo que decir muchas muchas gracias todas las personas que estan leyendo la historia, siempre lo digo y lo repito y hasta que se aburran jeje, ustedes son mi principal motivo para seguir escribiendo.

gracias especiales a: InuRinne, yuiren3, Peachilein, athena_s, lerinne, sakurapauand, RefiraM, ElaineMalfoy11, Otaku-SIG, Strattaciella, Minako k, Lady Oscar, Iloveldess, Trish Black, Fabramo, Lou-asuka, Les-kane, Lapislazuli, Stern, knd.03

_No me resta decir mas que espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo y me hayan hecho caso con lo de la cancion. ya saben la mejor manera de agradecer y de darme de jitomatasos es por el boton de abajo con letras verdes no pido nada mas que lo precionanes y me dejes saber si la historia te ha gustdo o no en cualquier cso estare feliz de saberlo._

_Bueno sin mas me despido, _

_Shian shen_

_Mimi chan_


	16. Capitulo 13: El Fruto de la Esperanza

Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojos de Inuyasha Ahaaa v_v… Oh cierto los MacKeltar y todos los highlander son creacion de Karen Marie Moning, aclarado esto aqui vamos

* * *

ASHITA NE NAREBA

Por mimi chan

* * *

Capitulo 13:

El Fruto de la Esperanza.

Kagome sintio un escalofrio bajarle por la espalda al contemplar las escaleras del templo, habian pasado ya quince dias desde que habia salido de casa con maletas en mano y marchado a Escocia para buscar a Inuyasha.

- ¿Todo bien? – pregunto Inuyasha al ver el preocupado semblante de la chica a su lado.

- Mi papa estaba muy molesto cuando deje la casa para partir a Escocia – respondio Kagome con un suspiro y se sento en los escalones, solo recordar la escena le provocaba pesar – en toda mi vida nunca habia desafiado a mi padre de esta forma.

- No te lo creo – dijo el casi con diversion, siendo Kagome tan… como ella misma, dudaba de verdad que no hubiera habido en alguna ocasion un enfrentamiento de voluntades.

- Bien si lo habia desobedecido – dijo ella defendiendose – pero no para tomar mis maletas e ir a un pais extranjero – dijo acunando su cabeza – A decir verdad, si no hubiera sido por Adam no hubiera conseguido pasar mas alla de la puerta de mi habitacion.

Kagome suspiro profundamente viendo al chico de sus sueños sentarse a su lado a esperar, solo un minuto mas para prepararse para la bienvenida.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Sus dos padres estaban reunidos en la sala de estar con los dos invitados, mientras Souta jugaba algún video juego en la salita de television.

Adam, su esposa y ella, habian salido de la universidad para ir directamente al templo a recoger sus cosas para partir. En todo el camino no habia ideado una sola forma de decirles a sus padres que partiria a Escocia con la pareja que la acompañaba.

Ahora que estaban todos aqui reunidos tampoco habia encontrado una forma inteligente de decirlo, sus padres miraban con curiosidad al invitado – por que sobraba decir que Gabrielle se perdia un poco en la habitacion ante la apabullante presencia del profesor black – "bien, que sea lo que tiene que ser" penso diria algo e improvisaria en el camino.

- Padre – empezo Kagome – madre yo…

- Señores Higurashi – dijo Adam con un encantador acento japones que parecia casi nativo interrumpiendo a la joven castaña – permitanme presentarme, soy el profesor Adam Black y ella mi esposa Gabrielle.

- Encantados Sr. y Sra. Black – respondio su padre – ¿En que podemos servirlos?

- Veran hemos llegado a Japon hace algunos dias para una conferencia en la universidad de Tokio e involucrandonos en algunos proyectos estudiantiles – empezo a explicar el profesor.

- ¿Tiene algo que ver con los papiros que guardamos en el templo? – dijo el Sr. Higurashi acostumbrado a que academicos venian un par de veces al año para hacer investigacion.

- Lamentablemente, no por el momento – dijo y prosiguio enseguida para no aparcar alli la conversacion – mas adelante, sin en cambio, es seguro que volveremos para hacer una investigacion de ellos, lo que nos ha traido a su casa es una proposicion de trabajo para su hija.

Incluso Kagome volteo a ver sorprendida a Adam ¿trabajo? ¿De que hablaba?

- Dentro de la plantilla de estudiantes hemos buscado alumnos destacados en el campo de la historia – dijo ignorando deliberadamente la expresion interrogante de la joven y concentrandose en sus padres – y hemos decidido que Kagome es la mejor capacitada para el trabajo, un intercambio de aspectos culturales entre Escocia, el lugar de donde venimos, y Japon.

- ¡¡Felicidades Kagome!! – dijo animada su mama.

- Gracias mama – dijo con una media sonrisa la chica.

- Y ¿Exactamente de que se trata el trabajo? – dijo con cautela su padre.

- Necesitaremos que Kagome viaje por una temporada a Escocia para poder hacer una investigacion cultural de las tierras altas y traerla a Japon.

- Viajar a Escocia – dijo muy poco contento – estoy seguro que ese tipo de informacion puede adquirirse de forma mas facil sin la necesidad de viajar.

- Ciertamente – dijo Adam – pero lo que buscamos no es una traduccion de textos, si no mas bien una experiencia de primera mano desde la perspectiva de la propia cultura japonesa. Nosotros nos comprometemos a la seguridad de Kagome en nuestro pais, su alimentacion, hospedaje y gastos de viaje, ademas de una beca monetaria.

- ¡Es increible! – dijo animada su madre – ¡Oh es tan romantico! ir a Escocia – suspiro – he leido que es un lugar muy hermoso.

- En caso que no aceptemos… - siguio el Sr. Higurashi sin prestar demasiada atencion a su esposa.

- ¡No aceptar! – dijo su madre un poco exaltada – ¿De que estas hablando? es una oportunidad de una sola vez en la vida y piensas negarsela.

- Escocia es un lugar muy lejano – dijo su padre sin abandonar su dureza – ¿Como puedes pensar que la dejaremos ir?

- No es como si vaya a ir a meterse en guerras medievales anata – dijo con cierta molestia su madre – va a ir a hacer investigacion historica, platicamos largamente que esto pasaria. Kagome no se quedaria aqui a cuidar del templo al terminar la escuela, si era exitosa y siempre he sabido que lo seria viajaria a muchos lugares.

- Si al terminar su carrera – se defendio el hombre.

- ¡Oh por Dios! – dijo su madre y volteo a ver a Kagome – hija, ¿Tú quieres ir?

Kagome miro a sus dos padres, la ilusion de su madre y la molestia de su padre, habia pensado que los dos se negarian, no habia pensado que estarian divididos "escucha tu corazon Kagome"

- Si, madre – respondio y luego miro a su padre y trato de hablar desde la parte mas sincera de su corazon – padre, quiero realmente ir, siento que si no hago esto ahora, me arrepentire toda mi vida por no hacerlo.

- En ese caso son dos votos contra uno – dijo con aire triunfal la señora Higurashi.

- Esto no es una especie de democracia – dijo su esposo con molestia.

- Lo es desde el momento en que seras inflexible con respecto a esto – rebatio ella – si quieres podemos pedirle a Souta que venga.

Kagome casi espero que su madre llamara a su hermano para pedir su voto, conociendo a Souta quedaria fascinado por que fuera a la tierra de los berseker y le trajera una alabarda como la de Guts. Finalmente su padre la miro con una expresion dura y le dijo.

- Si te vas… - se aclaro la garganta y se irguio un poco en su sitio – lo haras sin mi consentimiento Kagome, pero no eres mas una niña, tú sabes, o no lo que haces.

- Entiendo padre, aun asi ire. – miro a su madre que le sonrio felizmente y luego a Adam y Gabrielle – esperen por favor en 20 minutos bajare con mi maleta.

- Bien llamare a mi piloto para que tenga el avion listo – dijo el hombre sacando su telefono celular – lo prometo Kagome no te arrepentiras de ir.

- Lo se.

Subio las escaleras sintiendo la mirada pesada de su padre, pero eso no cambiaria su resolucion, por dentro seria una gran fuerza desconocida que la obligaba a caminar y mientras aquella fuerza le durara no detendria sus pasos.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: End Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

- Oye miko – la llamo Inuyasha como lo habia hecho por muchos años antes, sosteniendo su mano – no estas sola sabes, se que no va a ser especialmente comodo pero no tendras que enfrentarlo tú sola.

- Lo se – dijo apretando su mano entre la suya – vamos.

Empezaron a subir las escaleras tomados de las manos, con mas nerviosismo que seguridad, pero seguros de llegar.

Era increible lo que habia cambiado todo en ese corto tiempo, lo miro caminar a su lado subiendo con los ojos llenos de nerviosismo. Fuera lo que dijeran sus padres estuvieran de acuerdo o no la decision estaba tomada y no habia marcha atras. Ella era suya y el se habia dado a ella, no habia mas que decir.

Pensar en los últimos dias le dio el valor que le hacia falta.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Habian pasado tres dias mas. Por mucho quizas los tres dias mas maravillosos de toda su vida.

Deberia sentirse avergonzada, por lo menos, timida, pero la verdad era que no habia tenido un solo minuto para sentirse mas que satisfecha. Esos tres dias en esa cama de seda negra con Inuyasha, habian sido indescriptibles, irreales, practicamente no la habian dejado para mas de tres cosas, levantarse a comer algo cuando tres veces al dia llegaba un carrito a la puerta de la habitacion lleno de deliciosa comida: canastos llenos de fresas y crema batida como postre, que los regresaban siempre a la misma cama; cuando alguno de los dos se levantaba a aliviar sus necesidades fisicas y cuando tomaban largos baños juntos en la enorme tina que habia en el baño. Considerando que siempre que regresaban a la cama alguien habia entrado a la habitacion puesto mas deliciosas velas rojas con olor a canela, manzana y rosas y habia cambiado las sabanas de la cama por nuevas, eso le traia solo un par de minutos un sonrojo enorme a las mejillas antes de que Inuyasha la arrastrara de nuevo a la cama y le hiciera el amor de nuevo.

Habian sido tres dias literalmente en el cielo.

Sin temor a equivocarse podia jurar que habian hecho el amor por lo menos media centena de veces no y no exageraba, no sabia aun como es que su cuerpo habia aguantado toda esa actividad, tendria mucho que ver con los masajes que Inuyasha le habia dado con aceite de rosas que habia aparecido en la habitacion un dia igual que los cambios de sabanas, que el habia sido todo lo que cualquier mujer podria desear de una fantasia erotica. Durante eso tres dias el habia sido: tierno, apasionado, habia sido un poco posesivo rayando en la muy medida violencia que nunca la habia asustado si no todo lo contrario, habia un par de arañazos de sus garras en su cadera, pero habian tenido la misma satisfaccion innata y muy femenina que la marca que habia puesto en su cuello a la vista de todo el mundo; habia sido tambien delicado, tocandola como si estuviera hecha de cristal de azúcar. Habian reido, habian llorado, habian gritado y gemido y vuelto a reir y llorar, no habian hablado, en esos tres dias no habian compartido mas que algunas oraciones y no es que ella realmente las necesitara, el cuerpo de los dos hablaba mas de lo que su boca pudiera haber logrado nunca.

Justo ahora mientras ella despertaba y el estaba perezosamente recorriendo con las yemas de sus dedos y sus garras lo largo de su columna, ella lo volteo a ver con una sonrisa y el no dejo de mirarla un segundo.

Inuyasha podia decirle con esa mirada la única cosa y todo lo que queria saber.

Que la amaba.

_**Mudani no heya no tobira tou shimete**_

_**Omoide tachi ni sou yo na wasureta**_

_Silenciosamente cierro la puesta de esta habitacion que soliamos usar, toda las sonrisas y lagrimas se han vuelto solo recuerdos._

- Todavia me parece un milagro sabes – dijo por fin, y esa habia sido la oracion mas larga que habia dicho en esos tres dias – verte aqui de nuevo conmigo.

- A mi tambien – dijo ella autenticamente maravillada – siento que ha pasado una vida desde la primera vez que vivimos un momento como este.

Inuyasha respiro profundamente extendiendo aun mas su sonrisa. Ciertamente habia pasado una vida desde las primeras veces que por las heladas habian tenido que resguardarse en la casa que el habia construido para ella y aun ese entonces no habia sido igual.

Estos tres dias practicamente se obligaba a si mismo a despegar su vista de el y dormir, abria los ojos continuamente esperando no verla en su lecho a su lado, pensando y temiendo que todo eso no fuera mas que un dulce sueño, que aun no la tuviera con el y cuando abria sus ojos, cuando la veia de nuevo, desnuda, delicada y hermosa en medio de las sabanas de seda negra, con su piel alabastro reluciente como una perla en medio de terciopelo, se maravillaba, una y otra y otra vez se maravillaba del sentimiento de pertenencia, de paz, de plenitud, deseaba cerrar las puertas para siempre y tenerla siempre a su lado, no dejar que un solo segundo se separarla de el y buscaba de nuevo poseerla, sentirla unida a el desde el intimo calor de la union entre sus sexos y el delicado rose de su aliento en su cuello. La habia poseido ya infinidad de veces y aun asi sentia que jamas, nunca seria suficiente.

Pero ella era humana y delicada y esos tres dias se habia comportado a la altura de su pasion, pero su cuerpo seguro le estaria reclamando a gritos si pudiera escucharlo.

- ¿Por que no me lo dijiste antes? – dijo con un tono serio Kagome, habia dejado un margen enorme para no hacer preguntas pero tenia mucha curiosidad.

- Por que no me hubieses creido Kagome – dijo con completa sinceridad – es mas si te lo hubiera intentado decir seguro hubiera salido corriendo en direccion contraria despavorida de un loco.

- O de lo que creia un invento de mi imaginacion… Kingin – dijo con una sonrisa.

- No esperaba que lo recordaras por tanto tiempo – dijo el con una sonrisa parecida.

Kagome se dio vuelta en la cama y se acurruco cerca de el para poder verlo directamente a la cara desde una posicion mas comoda.

- He soñado contigo desde que tenia 5 años – dijo con tranquilidad, recordando, hallandole el sentido a tantas cosas que no lo habia entendido hasta ese momento – poco despues de aquel accidente, soñaba con el dia que nos conocimos, con las aventuras que vivimos, con nuestra vida juntos, pensaba tanto en ti, dormida o despierta, pensaba siempre en ti, si te lo dijera…

- Dimelo – dijo animado por saber que habia estado tan presente en su vida como ella en la de el – no pudiste pensar mas en mi, de lo que yo pensaba en ti.

Kagome suspiro profundamente, miro sus dos ojos dorados y un monton de recuerdos le llegaron como una marea.

- Tu… - sonrio divertida – tú fuiste siempre mi compañero de juegos, mi amigo imaginario, mi compañero cuando estaba a solas, mi aliento cuando tenia un problema, mi aliado en mis travesuras y mis retos, mi amor platonico, mi primer y único amor, te amaba aun pensando que no eras real.

_**Anata no haato doushiyo?**_

_**Doki ni madaiete watoure ru no yo**_

_**Nan nichi sen nashiku shiteieru wa**_

_**Atarashii jisen wo watashi ni arueteiru**_

_Desde el dia en que nos separamos, desperdicio la mitad del año encontrando una excusa para ser feliz, lleno mi vida con duro y mucho trabajo, miro mi propio rostro, me digo que no debo rendirme, que podria ser una nueva persona._

- Cuando era niña – continuo – pase muchos dias sentada en las escaleras del templo esperando que volvieras, esperando poder volver a ver a Kingin y agradecerle que me hubiera salvado, deseaba tanto verlo y la mayor parte de mis dias esperaba volverte a ver, mis papas incluso consideraron llevarme a una terapia para sacarme esa persona imaginaria que habia creado despues del choque, insistia e insistia en que Kingin me habia salvado y que volveria a verme – lo miro frunciendo ligeramente el seño – tú dijiste "quizas algún dia" como mama solia decir "si quizas algún dia te lleve a la feria" y estabamos en la feria en 3 dias, esperaba verte de nuevo, todos los dias esperaba verte de nuevo, y durante muchos años, segui esperando lo mismo – sintio los ojos un poco pesados en ese momento – llenaba mis dias de un monton de cosas que hacer, para mantenerme ocupada: en la escuela, con lo que me enseñaba papa, platicando con el abuelo, practicando cocina con mama, molestando a Souta. Pero la verdad siempre, siempre desee verte otra vez.

- Kagome… - dijo el con voz aspera, no habia esperado que fuera tan recurrente su recuerdo para ella – yo tambien me moria de ganas de estar contigo, pero yo no estaba en tu destino hasta que cumplieras los 15 años.

- Pero no volviste cuando tuve 15 – le respondio ella enseguida.

- No podia – dijo con autentico pesar, una vez que supo que ella estaba viva, cada dia y cada hora lejos de ella habian supuesto un sacrificio enorme, pero sabia que habia sido siempre para su bien – debia hacer las cosas diferentes, toda tu vida tenia que ser diferente para que fueras una nueva persona, creeme que dejarte crecer ha sido la prueba mas dificil que he tenido que sobrellevar en toda mi vida – su voz bajo un octavo y sintio un malestar en la boca del estomago al traer de regreso esos sentimientos – no dejaba de imaginar que estarias haciendo, si alguien mas lograria enamorarse de ti y si le corresponderias, si las cosas habian cambiado tanto que no habria un lugar para mi en tu vida.

Kagome se escondio en su pecho, no sabia que hacer si llorar o reir, los sentimientos de los dos eran tan intensos, pero eligio lo mejor.

- Menudo par de miedosos – dijo Kagome con una risa divertida.

- Yo solo sabia Kagome que tenia que intentarlo – dijo el sin evitar la seriedad – pero tambien que nunca, nunca haria nada que pudiera lastimarte, en el pasado yo no fui bueno para ti, te arranque de tu tiempo, de tu familia, de tu vida.

- Eso no es cierto – lo interrumpio, el no podia pensar eso – yo elegi quedarme contigo y no hubo un solo dia en que tuviera siquiera el mas minimo remordimiento – tomo su rostro entre sus mano y le dijo desde el fondo de su corazon – Fui muy feliz, inmensamente feliz contigo Inuyasha, la vida que vivi contigo no la cambiaria por nada y ahora, ahora tenemos una oportunidad mas… jamas se me ocurrio siquiera que pudiera volver a verte aunque lo deseara tanto. – beso suavemente sus labios – Que esperaras tanto por mi.

_**Anata ni aitakute, aitakute**_

_**Nemureru yoru ha **_

_**Anata no mukumori mou sono mukumori mou**_

_**Omoi dashi sotto to hitomi tojitemeru**_

_Te extraño, te extraño tanto, del amanecer al anochecer, te extraño, extraño tu ternura, quiero que me sostengas fuerte, cada vez que cierro los ojos, puedo sentirte llenando mis recuerdos._

- Boba – dijo abrazandola contra su pecho – eres única para mi, como no iba a esperarte, eres la única persona en mi vida y en mi mundo que me ha amado de verdad, que me ha aceptado tal y como soy, lo que soy

- Y por lo que eres – completo ella.

- Te extrañe – dijo abrazandola aun mas fuerte – por todos los dioses, te extrañe tanto, me has hecho tanta falta, a veces, a veces solo queria que me abrazaras fuerte y me obligaras a continuar, que me miraras a los ojos y me recordaras que podia con lo que fuera, me hacias sentir invencible y mientras no estuviste alli, solo el deseo de estar una vez mas contigo, la pequeña esperanza de que eso realmente pudiera pasar me mantuvo vivo. Cerraba mis ojos y podia verte, podia sentirte dentro de mi.

- Inuyasha…

- Hubiera esperado 500 años mas por ti, 1000 si era necesario.

- Pues no tenemos que esperar un dia mas – dijo dandole un beso en los labios – ni un solo dia mas mi querido Inuyasha llegamos… al mañana.

- Al mañana… - la oracion nunca habia sonado mas llena de significado – finalmente llegamos al mañana.

_**Anata no ushiro arukide katta**_

_**Futari de minna ni kitsuzuki da katta**_

_Solo quisiera seguirte, caminar contigo silenciosamente, deseo que cada dia en el futuro, tú estes a mi lado._

Siguieron despues un dia y una noche enteras de hablar. Inuyasha le conto todo lo que en esos 400 años habia hecho: los lugares, personas y costumbres diferentes que habia conocido; le hablo de los McKeltar que lo habian adoptado, de las cosas que le habian enseñado; le hablo de Adam; le hablo de su vuelta a Japon y los problemas belicos en los que habia tomado parte; le hablo de America y el dinero que habia ganado; le hablo de su adaptacion a la vida moderna. Ella estaba francamente fascinada con su historia, 400 años podian decirse facil, pero vivirlos, ver como la civilizacion habia cambiado de una forma tan drastica, especialmente los últimos 200 a 100 años. Se maravillo de las cosas pequeñas y grandes que le habian pasado: de ver una pelicula en una sala de cine la primera vez, de tener su primer automovil y el ultimo que era capaz de ir a mas de 100 kilometros por hora, le hablo de Hiroshima y Nagasaki en la guerra mundial y le hablo de Europa durante el renacimiento, desde la vida en los burdeles hasta las reuniones en los palacios imperiales, le hablo de America, de los reales nativo americanos que se parecian tanto a los japoneses, habia alcanzado los últimos años de correr tras búfalos y vivir en comunion con la naturaleza, luego los ingleses habian llegado y esa vida se habia acabado. Le hablo de inversiones que habia hecho en petroleo, metales, transportes, tecnologias

- Sesshomaru se quedo en Japon, hasta donde yo se – dijo mientras compartian un plato de comida jamas interrumpiendo la platica – tiene todo ese dinero por que invirtio muy bien cuando vino el auge de la tecnologia celular y las computadoras yo me diversifique mucho mas.

- Una forma muy sutil de decir – dijo la sacerdotisa realmente divertida – que tienes mas dinero que tu hermano.

- Mucho mas dinero que el viejo Sesshomaru – dijo guiñandole un ojo.

Kagome rio y el siguio hablando, de sus últimos 20 años, cuando habia acudido a ella cuando habia nacido y como habia sido la primera persona que ella habia visto al venir al mundo, de como habia llegado a tiempo para detener la desgracia de su padre y la de ella misma, le explico tambien lo que los McKeltar le habian dicho, de cambiar su vida, para convertirla en una persona completamente nueva, doblar las reglas del tiempo para crear un tipo de esencia nueva para el que no tenia por que viajar al pasado.

- No termino de entenderlo – dijo ella finalmente cuando la noche ya tenia mucho de haber empezado y bebian cafe que habia traido el de la cocina.

- La verdad, yo tampoco – dijo el con sencillez – Pero pienso que ni siquiera Albert Einstein o Stephen Hallkin lo entiende en verdad, la única persona viva que podria comprenderlo, quizas sea Adam.

- ¿El profesor Black? – dijo poniendolo en un escalon diferente de conocimiento solo con la mera suposicion de que entendiera una cosa asi y por toda la historia que Inuyasha ya le habia contado – ¿En serio es la misma persona que conociste al llegar a Escocia?

- Si – Inuyasha dudaba que hubiera una sola persona en el mundo que pudiera parecerse al hombre que habia conocido en aquella epoca.

- Se que lo estoy viviendo y aun asi no lo creo – dijo meditando a la orilla de su taza de cafe – no lo entiendo, pero supongo que estoy aqui y ahora y la Kagome que fui no se… ¿borro? - le pregunto con algo de preocupacion – Odiaria pensar que al llegar a casa los libros de Mei ya no existen o…

- No pasara – dijo Inuyasha con seguridad – no se como explicartelo, por que incluso a mi me es complicado comprenderlo, pero el pasado, el presente y el futuro son solo conceptos que ha creando el hombre para tener un control del tiempo como los minutos y las horas, perteneciste alla y ahora aqui, pero lo único que es realmente importante para mi – dijo y la atrajo para un beso con sabor a cafe – es que me perteneces a mi

- Supongo que tienes razon – dijo saboreando su beso con sabor a infusion – De aqui en adelante lo importante es que estamos juntos, no importa por cuanto tiempo.

_**Donna atoshii demo kanano koto nai ai wo aru koto na do**_

_**Kitsuzuki mou shinai kedo anata dake mitsumeteta aishiteta **_

_**Watashi no subete no kakete**_

_No importa que tan profundo te ame, mi deseo no podria volverse realidad solo amarte desesperadamente, solo para verte, solo para amarte, entregare todo el amor de mi vida._

Despues fue el quien la insto a hablar, queria saber todos esos detalles que se habia perdido para no afectarla. Kagome le hablo de su vida en su niñez, del nacimiento de Souta, de las obras de la escuela, de los niños que le caian mal – ahora entendia por que nunca habia podido tratar con niños – y de las muchas cosas grandes y pequeñas que paso con su familia, los cumpleaños de Souta, de su padre y madre, los dias de San Valentin y los años nuevos, las comidas gloriosas de su madre y de sus pobres intentos propios, de los festivales en el templo, de las oraciones que habia hecho con su padre frente al goshimboku tantas veces, de su padre dandole la explicacion de "las abejas y las flores"

- Nunca me atrevi a decirle a papa que no necesitaba esa platica por que sabia ya muy bien lo que significaba todo lo relacionado con las abejas y las flores – dijo algo sonrojada aun a pesar de haber pasado tres dias haciendo el amor con el y estar aun desnuda en la cama comiendo fresas con nata despues de cenar – ya me habias enseñado tú lo suficiente para tres vidas, ademas no ayudo que me lo dijera cuando yo tenia ya 15 años.

- Esa es otra cosa que me sorprende sabes – le dijo el habia pensado en eso mas de una vez en todos esos años aprendiendo del comportamiento de la gente – entiendo ahora tu turbacion en el Sengoku cuando sabias que las chicas apenas se hacian fertiles se casaban.

- Historicamente lo entiendo – le respondio – las chicas antes no tenian toda la preparacion de las que son capaces ahora de obtener, por tanto necesitaban un protector, pero supongo que nunca me acostumbre del todo. Recuerdas cuando Mei se caso, Kami, sabia que Takeshi era un chico excelente y muy dulce y realmente la queria, pero despues de su primer noche juntos la pobre Mei vino corriendo conmigo de lo mas asustada y confundida, cuando le pregunte que le habia dicho su madre sobre lo que iba a pasar, me entere que solo le dijo que cerrara los ojos y aguantara, lo imaginas.

- Bueno – respondio bebiendo vino de una copa de cristal – es que muchas mujeres tenian que pasar por ello en el pasado, ¿Cuanto hace de la liberacion femenina? En todos sus aspectos no solo social o laboral si no tambien sexual, poca cosa de 30 o 40 años ¿No es asi?

- Si realmente poco… si lo vemos desde tu perspectiva.

Kagome sintio un escalofrio en la espalda, alli estaba una cuestion que no queria tocar, realmente no queria hacerlo.

De nuevo Inuyasha era longevo hasta el limite y ella no sabia si contaba con la "poca cosa" de 30 o 40 años de vida para estar con el. No por que lo deseara desesperadamente significaba que podria estar con el siempre, por mucho que habia pedido una segunda oportunidad…

- ¿Que pasa? – Inuyasha levanto su barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos – conozco esa mirada Kagome estas pensando algo que te disgusta.

- Si, tienes razon, pero igual no te lo dire – dijo con una sonrisa amplia.

"Ni un segundo mas Kagome, no te permito que albergues dudas un segundo mas" era como si su anterior presencia le estuviera diciendo a su lado fuerte y claro que no podia seguir viviendo su vida con miedos, ella no lo habia hecho, habia tomado al toro por los cuernos y habia ido adelante dia a dia y eso la habia hecho feliz.

Era un tiempo diferente, era una persona diferente pero tambien queria ser feliz y haria lo que fuera para serlo, no importaba si eso eran dos dias o 20 años sabia que amarlo como lo hacia, con toda el alma, no era suficiente para tener una eternidad a su lado. Pero de todos modos lo haria.

No tenia nada mas que su amor y se lo daria, con los ojos cerrados, con todo el amor de su corazon y para siempre, cada dia hasta el siguiente cuando el sol despuntara y hubiera un mañana.

_**Anata ni aitakute, aitakute**_

_**Nemureru yoru ha **_

_**Anata no mukumori mou sono mukumori mou**_

_**Omoi dashi sotto to hitomi tojitemeru**_

_Te extraño, te extraño tanto, de la noche al amanecer, te extraño, extraño tu ternura, quiero que me sostengas fuerte, cada vez que cierro los ojos, puedo sentirte llenando mis recuerdos._

Algo en el ambiente definitivamente habia cambiado, de pronto estaban compartiendo puntos de vista diferentes sobre algunos asuntos que aun eran igual despues de 400 años y ahora al semblante de Kagome se habia apagado, habia dejado el tenedor a untado del plato de comida y mirado distraida su copa de vino.

- Kagome…

- Inuyasha… - ella se levanto de su lugar y de forma inocente no provocativa se sento en su regazo y paso sus brazos por su cuello – abrazame – dijo y se refugio en su pecho – duerme conmigo esta noche hasta el amanecer, no quiero extrañarte un solo minuto mas.

_**Iishouni sou shitai hibi mou wasure nai de ne**_

_**Koukai shinai deshou futari ni aishi atta koto**_

_Los dias y noches que pasamos juntos, por favor mantenlas en tu corazon, espero que no niegues, que al final de cuentas estabamos profundamente enamorados._

Inuyasha la rodeo con sus brazos y aspiro profundamente su aroma a lavanda y vida. Revivio cada uno de sus recuerdos de ella, ese aroma que nunca habia olvidado, habia tenido que escarbar en el pasado detras del pesado aroma de la perla de Shikon pero ya no estaba solo el puro limpio y precioso aroma de su Kagome.

Dioses se moria de ganas de llevar a cabo todos sus planes pero ahora los dos necesitaban descanso, en esos 5 dias habian tenido pocas horas de sueño y esta noche solo la sostendria cerca de su pecho y dormiria, dormiria hasta que no quedara un solo resquicio por pequeño que fuera de sueño.

_**Anata ni aitakute, aitakute nemureru yoru ha **_

_**Anata no mukumori mou sono mukumori mou**_

_**Omoi dashi sotto to hitomi tojitemeru**_

_Te extraño, te extraño tanto, de la noche al amanecer, te extraño, extraño tu ternura, quiero que me sostengas fuerte, cada vez que cierro los ojos, puedo sentirte llenando mis recuerdos._

La mañana llego llena de sol, tanto sol que lastimaba al sentirlo en los ojos cerrados, la primera en despertar fue Kagome que vio a Inuyasha increiblemente dormido a su lado con una respiracion acompasada y tranquila, Inuyasha siempre habia dormido muy poco y habia sido increiblemente facil despertarlo, se sintio traviesa, que haria Inuyasha ahora que no sostenia su katana si lo despertaba por sorpresa. Abrio su boca para soltar un grito de…

- Ni siquiera lo intentes pequeña miko – dijo el chico aun con los ojos cerrados.

Kagome se arrodillo en la cama con expresion contrita. El abrio sus ojos y la miro con una sonrisa igualmente traviesa que solo trajo mas humor a la situacion.

- ¿El que? – le pregunto para comprobar su realmente imaginaba lo que habia tramado.

- "Monstruos en la aldea" – dijo levantando una ceja mientras sus ojos medio abrian – niegalo.

- No en realidad iba a dar un grito de "Inuyasha el profesor" – dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

- La intencion era la misma miko – dijo el.

- Oh ¿Soy tan predecible?

- Para mi si.

Tomo a la chica de la cintura y la acosto sobre la cama para un beso largo y apasionado que en poco tiempo le robo el aliento.

- Bien, 5 dias es mi limite – dijo cuando recupero el aliento.

- ¿Para que? – dijo Inuyasha mordiendole la oreja mientras ella respiraba profundo.

- De estar encerrada en esta habitacion – dijo ella escapando de su ataque sensual – un dia mas y sufrire claustrofobia toda mi vida

- Pasamos mas dias durante las nevadas en la aldea – dijo mordisqueando su hombro cuando perdio de alcance su oreja.

- Pero alli no teniamos eleccion – se defendio Kagome – ahora tu familia debe estarse preguntando si seguimos vivos.

- Nos hemos comido la comida – dijo burlon – eso debe decir algo.

- Inuyasha…

- Aguafiestas.

La solto y salio de la cama caminando perezosamente hasta el baño en su gloriosa desnudez.

"Bueno quizas un ultimo baño juntos" y la chica salio de la cama no con la misma naturalidad y alcanzo a su… su… su Inuyasha en el baño.

_**Aishitai tou sugu yakute**_

_Espero que podamos amarnos si nos encontramos nuevamente._

* * *

- Te quedas al final de las estadisticas pariente – le dijo drustan apenas aparecieron en el salon comedor – 5 dias es muy poco tiempo despues de todo lo que esperaste.

Kagome sintio que las mejillas se le iluminaban de rojo y calor por todo el cuerpo, no habia sido esa la primera oracion que espero escuchar al bajar a desayunar con la familia de Inuyasha. Hasta el momento habia sido tan discretos con respecto a ellos que la habia sacado de balance.

- No fui yo quien quiso salir – se defendio – fue ella.

- ¡Inuyasha! – dijo alarmada Kagome.

- ¿Y que clase de Keltar eres que no puedes convencer a tu compañera de pasar por lo menos otros 5 dias solos en la habitacion? – dijo uniendose al juego Dageous – los Mckeltar somos…

- Tendras suerte si tú consigues tenerme solo una noche completa alli si sigues avergonzando a Kagome Dageous. – dijo la joven mujer a su lado – lo siento Kagome, todavia no pescan de lleno lo que significa la discrecion.

Kagome solo se sonrojo vivamente y deseo esconder su rostro en el pecho de Inuyasha pero el no parecio verse afectado por lo que a su alrededor decian de ellos. La llevo hasta la mesa donde todos los demas desayunaban y la sento en una silla para acomodarse a su lado, alcanzo una bandeja y empezo a servirle un poco de todo lo que habia en la mesa.

Kagome solo atino a reir divertida, 400 años y todavia seguiria aplicando eso de: "Emparejados, soy yo el que debe proveerte, asi que sientate y comelo todo" habia ganado bastantes kilos con esa actitud en el pasado.

- Inuyasha… - lo llamo.

- Si – dijo el mientras llenaba el plato de ella con panqueques.

- No van a salir corriendo ya – dijo con una sonrisa complice – ahora solo debes ir y sacarlo de un frigorifico.

Todos en la mesa escucharon la extraña oracion y los miraron con curiosidad y quisieron saber a que se referian.

- Me da igual – respondio con simplicidad y puso el plato delante de ella – sientate y…

- Comelo todo – termino la oracion por el - si ya se.

- Ah ya se – salto a conclusion de pronto a la conclusion Gween – viene de esa epoca donde lo cazabas, lo cocias de inmediato y lo comias o ya no lo hacias.

- No precisamente – respondio Kagome, ella venia de… oh basta, ella era aqui y alla – y si al mismo tiempo.

- Yo te entiendo – dijo Drustan – aqui y alla es lo mismo, solo debes aprender a adaptarte.

- Gracias.

- Y quien les va a echar el rollo ese que nos echaba siempre Pa – dijo Dageous mientras comia con entusiasmo un plato lleno de panqueques – ya sabes el rollo ese de que primero debias casarte con la chica antes de llevartela a la cama.

- ¿Alguno de ustedes lo hizo acaso? – dijo con diversion Chloe.

- Si – dijo Dageous a su lado con una sonrisa seductora – cuando supimos que era la única.

- No creo que haga falta echar ningún "rollo" como tan elocuente lo dices Dageous – respondio el laird del castillo – ustedes seguro ya lo estaran pensando ¿O no?

Kagome parpadeo varias veces "casarse" una parte de su mente le decia que solo conocia a Inuyasha desde hacia dos meses y la otra de toda la vida, aun asi… en realidad no era una cuestion de "si" si no de "cuando".

- Kami, no se que diran mis padres cuando se los cuente – dijo con un suspiro – persiguiendo a un chico hasta Escocia para casarme con el.

- La última vez te apoyo para que te fueras al Sengoku conmigo – la animo Inuyasha.

- Mi madre seguro, es una romantica empedernida, mi padre sera otro asunto.

- ¿Crees que una boda escocesa lo animaria un poco? – ofrecio Drustan – Podemos subir todos al avion privado e ir a tu casa para convencerlo.

- Si, seguro – dijo su esposa Gween a un lado – una comitiva de altos y musculosos hombres le van a ir a decir a un padre que su niña se va a casar, ¿A quien mas quieres invitar? a Adam y a Cian para que el efecto sea mas apabullante.

- Solo queremos ayudar – dijo un poco ofendido el Laird del castillo, habia sido un ofrecimiento generoso y desinteresado.

- Creo que ella tiene razon – dijo tratando de calmar los animos – no creo que papa se lo tome muy bien, sobre todo desde que hace 5 dias no lo he llamado para nada.

- No te preocupes Adam me dijo que le habia contado que iban a salir a una larga expedicion en las montañas, sin servicio celular – le dijo Gween que habia estado al pendiente de las necesidades de la pareja tanto como su esposo durante esos 5 dias – pero que cualquier cosa que te pasara se le comunicaria enseguida.

- Kami – dijo llevandose una mano al pecho con conforto – que alivio

- Adam siempre es perfectamente organizado y ocurrente – dijo con una sonrisa amplia la joven.

- Suficientes halagos para el herrero mujer – dijo demasiado serio el hombre a su lado.

- Pero igual podemos ir contigo – dijo esta vez Chloe, la esposa de Dageous – yo he estado deseando ir al museo metropolitano desde hace algún tiempo pero no habia encontrado alguna buena excusa para sacar a este gigante a pasear por Japon.

- ¿Que dices muchacha? – retomo el tema el Laird mirando con tranquilidad a la joven japonesa.

Kagome estaba fascinada realmente mas por la expresion de Inuyasha, podia apostar que no habia esperado que todas esas personas de pronto le ofrecieran su ayuda en este asunto.

- Me encantaria que vinieran con nosotros – dijo zanjando el asunto.

- A hacer maletas entonces.

* * *

Los altos y hermosos parientes de Inuyasha habian ido de turistas a Shibuya despues de contratar a un guia en el aeropuerto, habian dicho que solo debian haber una llamada para que corrieran a un lado de ellos ante la evidente confusion de Inuyasha, conociendolo sabia que nunca se acostumbraria del todo a tener aliados que le prestaran su ayuda sin esperar nada a cambio, pero se alegraba tanto que los hubiera conseguido por su propia cuenta.

No esperaba que tuvieran que acudir a su ayuda pero le alegraba que el contara con esa seguridad. Llegaron a la puerta y el hizo el amago de soltarla, ella no se lo permitio.

- Ni se te ocurra cachorro – dijo con dulzura, usando el mote que habia usado antes como el como el ya lo habia hecho hacia un par de minutos – esto lo hacemos juntos o no lo hacemos.

- Bien.

Abrio la puerta y encontro el living vacio, se oia el repiquetear de un cuchillo en la cocina y música de la radio en el fondo, era probable que su madre estuviera sola.

- Tadaima…

Se escucharon pasos enseguida de la cocina y como esperaba, su madre salio a su encuentro, corrio a ella y la abrazo contenta.

- Kagome chan, que bueno que has regresado – dijo con entusiasmo – hubieras avisado que llegabas hoy, hubiesemos ido por ti al aeropuerto.

- No te preocupes mama – dijo con una sonrisa – Inuyasha me trajo.

- Inuyasha kun que alegria verte de nuevo – dijo la mujer y puso un cariñoso beso en la mejilla del alto joven que tuvo que agacharse un poco para recibirlo – esto comprueba mis sospechas.

- ¿Sospechas? – la sonrisa se borro del rostro de Kagome.

- Tú crees que yo me trague el cuento ese de que ibas a hacer una investigacion de campo a Escocia – dijo con una ceja alta – aun mas, justo cuando habias estado tan increiblemente deprimida despues de que Inuyasha se fue.

- Mama…

- Su apellido lo dice todo mi niña – siguio su mama – sabias donde estaria y no se que tuvo que ver ese hermoso profesor, pero sabia que mas que Escocia, lo estabas en realidad siguiendo a el. Fue tan increiblemente romantico… - suspiro y le dijo con conforte – falta ver que es lo que opinara tu padre sobre esto.

Kagome miro a Inuyasha un poco alarmada en realidad, su padre siempre habia sido un poco aprensivo con ella, no ayudaba el hecho de que nunca le habia presentado a ningún novio y su padre la consideraba aun demasiado joven para tener una relacion, aunque muchas de sus amigas estuvieran casadas y con hijos como dictaba a tradicion japonesa.

- Kagome – dijo Inuyasha con calma – Pase lo que pase estare contigo, lo sabes.

- Si.

- Hija – la interrumpio su mama – si no te importa me gustaria hablar con el primero antes que ustedes, para… como decirlo sin que se oiga demasiado rudo.

- Digalo aunque parezca rudo – la animo Inuyasha.

- Bueno en ese caso – dijo la señora Higurashi – para preparar el terreno.

- Mama…

- No te preocupes esa parte dejamela a mi.

Afortunada o desafortunadamente no tuvieron que esperar mucho para ver a su padre, habia ido a participar a un rito de purificacion de restos. Regreso a casa solo una hora despues de que Kagome e Inuyasha hubieran llegado

Como les habia pedido, su madre estaba sentada al pie del goshimboku cuando su esposo llego, cuando la vio alli sentada se acerco a ella con curiosidad.

- Se puede saber que haces aqui – dijo mirandola a un par de pasos de donde estaba sentada.

- Te espero mientras Kagome termina la cena – respondio la mujer.

- ¿Ha llegado ya? – dijo contento y tranquilo, habia temido cosas malas en aquel viaje, sobre todo cuando durante cinco dias no habia tenido noticias de ella – Que alegria quiero verla.

- Anata – lo detuvo su esposa – ven un momento por favor, quiero decirte algo primero.

Con mas curiosidad que antes el Sr. Higurashi fue hasta donde estaba sentada su esposa y se sento en las raices del arbol con ella.

- Anata – dijo con suavidad – Kagome ha llegado acompañada

- El profesor enorme de la otra vez – dijo con mala cara.

- No – respondio – llego con Inuyasha kun.

- ¿Con Inuyasha? ¿Por que con el?

- Se que conoces la respuesta – dijo y tomo una de sus manos entre las suyas – pero no te gusta.

- Pero quieres decir que el estaba en Escocia – salto a conclusion enseguida molesto – en realidad Kagome no gano ninguna beca y solo…

- Te he contado alguna vez una de las leyendas mas curiosas de mi familia.

El Sr. Higurashi guardo su alegato mas que nada por el cambio abrupto de tema, ¿Que tenian que ver Inuyasha y su hija con las muchas leyendas de la familia Higurashi?

- Mi favorita era justo esta – dijo mientras seguia la trayectoria de una hoja en el aire mientras caia – la sacerdotisa Higurashi, la primera Higurashi de nuestra familia, la misma que estuvo enamorada de Inuyasha según cuentan nuestras leyendas amo tanto a Inuyasha y este a ella que se dice que a traves de la vida y la muerte se amarian y se volverian a encontrar, y que este amor bendeciria a todas las personas que creyeran en el, dandoles la oportunidad de conocer ese tipo de amor tambien, por generaciones y generaciones los diarios de Mei se han leido por todas las sacerdotisas que han cuidado del templo, y muchas de nosotras fantaseamos con encontrar ese tipo de amor verdadero, mi madre lo encontro con mi padre y antes de ellos mis abuelos y despues yo lo encontre contigo… - dijo y presiono con dulzura la mano de su esposo entre las suyas – ahora es el turno de Kagome y me da la impresion de que de todas las personas que han leido los diarios de Mei, ella es la que mas cree en esas historias.

- Pero…

- Significa anata – lo interrumpio – que Kagome esta enamorada de Inuyasha… jeje, justo como en los diarios y ellos han venido a decir que van a casarse.

- ¡Que! – casi brinco de su lugar de no ser por que su esposa aun lo detenia.

- Ellos se aman – dijo sin dejarlo ir, debia entenderlo antes de hablar con los muchachos – y aunque no me lo han dicho con palabras solo al mirarlos te das cuenta del vinculo que los une, algo que ni yo, ni tú ni nadie podria romper y… yo no me pondria en medio de ello.

- Pero solo tiene 18 años – dijo alarmado el Sr. Higurashi – ha empezado apenas la universidad no puede casarse, no esta lista para la responsabilidad.

- Anata… - dijo con una sonrisa complice – yo tenia 2 años menos que Kagome cuando nosotros nos casamos.

- Esos eran otros tiempos, otra epoca y diferentes costumbres – quiso alegar pero sin demasiada firmeza.

- Anata… - suspiro con algo de calma algo en la voz de su esposo habia cambiado para mejor – te dire mas que veas dentro de los ojos de Inuyasha y Kagome y me digas si vez algún motivo real para que no esten juntos… o una motivacion suficiente para separarlos. Se aman y no van a separarse asi eso contradiga tus deseos, esta vez es el turno de ella de seguir sus propios deseos.

- Pero… - ella era tan joven podia ser un error enorme casarse con un joven que apenas conocia.

- Si lo se – dijo entendiendo lo que no podia decir – si se equivoca, tambien tendra que ser su responsabilidad… pero al verlos, estoy casi segura que no se estan equivocando ninguno de los dos.

El Sr. Higurashi miro la casa, con nostalgia, sabia que esto pasaria mas tarde o mas temprano, pero…

- Solo hubiera deseado tenerla mas con nosotros – dijo con pesar.

- Lo se, yo tambien – dijo con tristeza – vamos dentro, ellos tiene mucho que decirte.

- Vamos.

El Sr. Higurashi se levanto primero y ayudo a su esposa a levantarse tambien, suponia que ningún padre queria escuchar que otro hombre se llevaria a su hija – a su única hija – pero era el curso natural de la vida despues de todo, rodeando los hombros de su esposa se encamino a la casa.

* * *

Todo habia sido tan increiblemente facil, sea lo que sea que su madre le hubiera dicho a papa, habia funcionado. Su padre habia entrado a la casa y a la cocina donde los dos preparaban la comida y compartian un poco de intimidad para preguntar solo: "¿Cuando desean casarse?" y la respuesta sincera de Inuyasha solo habia sido "tanto tiempo tarden en armar sus maletas y organizar la boda en Escocia".

Quizas no habia sido buena idea ir y tomar al toro por los cuernos, pues su padre e Inuyasha pasaron una larga hora discutiendo donde vivirian, como se mantendria y por que tenian que ir a Escocia y hacer el matrimonio por el rito occidental y catolico cuando ella no lo era. El habia respondido que tenia casa y propiedades en America, Escocia y Japon y que era millonario, que ella jamas careceria de nada y al final ella solo habia agregado que ella iria donde el fuera y que se casaria con el bajo la religion que fuera siempre que tuvieran la bendicion de Dios.

Sabia que su padre no era feliz con las respuestas que habia obtenido pero tambien sabia que… bien, el sabia que sin importar que, ellos se casarian y eso nada podria evitarlo.

Al final solo les habia dado su bendicion y anunciado que debian tener por lo menos un par de dias mientras preparaban sus cosas para poder partir a Escocia.

- Casi ha sido demasiado facil ¿No lo crees?

Habian salido a caminar en el atrio del templo mientras un viento frio de diciembre los envolvia, que rapido habia pasado todo, menos de cuatro meses desde su encuentro y ahora planeaban la ceremonia para estar siempre juntos.

- Facil no seria lo que yo diria para nada – dijo abrazandola desde la espalda.

- Bien esta parte – dijo pensandolo bien, si "facil" no era la mejor palabra para describirlo – no pense que papa fuera a acceder con tanta facilidad.

- Bien, no se que le haya dicho tu mama pero vaya si funciono – le beso un hombro – deja de preocuparte, creo que hemos pagado una larga cuota de espera y por eso las damas del karma nos sonrien en este momento.

- Quizas tengas razon.

- ¡Te he dicho que te vayas de una vez!

Inuyasha y Kagome escucharon este grito de pronto y miraron de donde venia, vieron venir a Lina subiendo las escaleras de prisa como huyendo, despues de ella venia Sesshomaru pisandole los talones. Ambos miraron extrañados el comportamiento de estas dos personas, Sesshomaru alcanzo a Lina a la mitad del templo y sin ninguna violencia, con una excesiva elegancia que lo caracterizaba la tomo de un brazo y corrio su mano hasta entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella y la atrajo a el suavemente, Lina se movio contra el como hipnotizada.

- No me ire – dijo con voz profunda – ni ahora ni nunca.

Despues con un increible tacto levanto la cabeza de la joven y la beso profundamente.

Fin capitulo 13

01 de enero de 2010

20:14 p.m.

* * *

Nota de autora: Ahora si que me pase ya lo se, estoy conciente de ellos, pero tenian que saber que tarde o temprano pasaria… me súper atrase con la actualizacion, lo lamento.

Veran por lo regular es muy muy complicado que en lo que es el maraton de Guadalupe – Reyes (del 12 de dic a 6 de ene para el resto de el mundo que no sea Mexico) pueda venir a subir cualquier cosa a la red, vaya ni he podido checar mi correo y estuve tan ocupada entre una y otra cosa que no pude casi escribir, despues se fue la inspiracion volando por la ventana… creo que pensare seriamente quitar mi computador de tan cerca de la ventana… y estuve metida en otros proyectos pero, el primer dia del año ya lo habia decidido debia escribir, llamenme supersticiosa, pero dicen que asi como comiences el año es como has de terminarlo y escribir es lo que yo mas deseo hacer ademas de… bueno excelentes noticias que les contare mas adelante.

Pero aqui estoy de nuevo, y con buenas noticias para algunas lectoras que siempre me preguntan sobre esto, le dedicaremos 2 capitulos a Sesshomaru desde aqui, contaremos lo que paso con Rin y lo que va a pasar con Lina que tambien involucra a nuestros personajes principales, ¿Les perecen buenas noticias? espero que si, pero igual tenganme un poco de paciencia por que a partir de aqui todo son capitulos nuevos y me tomara un poco de tiempo, no creo seguir actualizando cada 8 dias pero de 15 no pasan.

Bueno por el momento es todo, solo me resta desearles que hayan tenido una muy feliz navidad y el 2010 pinte con proyectos y cambios solo para mejor y de los que no lo son… bueno chicos hasta en el artico crecen flores.

Lamentablemente si sigue tan dificil en su edicion me mudare a otra pagina e una lastima por que esta me facina pero ya ven me ha borrado comas, acentos y guiones y asi nada mas es imposible seguir publicando aqui se pierde muchisimo de la historia, por favor nenganme paciencia con eso si, saben que yo trato de darles mucha calidad en cada historia pero asi me resulta de veras muy complicado.

Encontrate una solucion, no se como pero lo hare

**REVIEWS POR FAVOR SOLO UN CLIC YA SABEN DONDE VALE ;)**

Oh si y la cancion es una de mis favoritas de Matsuda Seiko, "Anata ne Aitakute" el video y la cancion ya saben donde encontrarlos.

Bueno sin mas me despido, si me buscan ya sabes donde pueden encontrarme:

Shian shen

Mimi chan


	17. Capitulo 14: Espera

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojos de Inuyasha Ahaaa v_v… Oh cierto los MacKeltar y todos los highlander son creación de Karen Marie Moning, aclarado esto aquí vamos_

* * *

_**Ashita ne Nareba**_

_**Por Mimi chan**_

_

* * *

_

_**Capitulo 14**_

_**Espera**_

Primavera 1515

Región de Musashi, Japón antiguo

La joven de largo cabello marrón estaba tranquilamente recostada sobre la hierba verde a la orilla de un río, en la que podría ser una perfecta estampa de calma. La primavera estaba en todos lados, presente en: aves, flores, y una tibia brisa que se estaba llevando el frió del ya lejano invierno.

En síntesis el día era perfecto, así que bien valía la pena haber dejado a un lado las labores y solo acumular un poco de pereza para variar.

Habían salido a buscar hierbas medicinales, pero con la nariz un poco inundada de demasiados aromas no era tan fácil buscar, así que se había quedado contemplando las nubes y con el suave resuello de el sueño en sus parpados…

- ¿Pacifico?

La joven abrió sus ojos y miró en dirección de la voz y recibió al recién llegado con una enorme sonrisa, habría deseado levantarse y correr a abrazarlo pero ya sabía que a él no le gustaba eso, si no por el contrario, en un movimiento lento y elegante se alisó el cabello y se acuclilló con educación en la hierba fresca.

- Me alegra mucho verlo de nuevo – dijo con una leve inclinación – Sesshomaru sama.

- Igualmente Rin.

El demonio perro no se acercó sino que se apoyo contra el tronco de un árbol, bajo la sombra de sus ramas y ella fue la que se acercó con la cautelosa distancia de 3 pasos de separación.

Habían pasado ya 10 años desde que Sesshomaru sama la había dejado en la aldea de la anciana Kaede para que viviera entre los humanos, pero en todos esos años nunca se había desatendido de ella, siempre que llegaba le atraía regalos, casi la hacía sentir como una de esas consentidas hijas de ricos terratenientes.

- ¿Qué haces en esta parte del bosque sola Rin? – preguntó el youkai.

- No se preocupe Sesshomaru sama – dijo alegre de su preocupación que si bien no demostraba sabía que sentía por ella – Kagome sama ha purificado todo este terreno, ningún monstruo puede acercarse.

- Los humanos son más peligrosos que los monstruos Rin – le respondió – te lo he dicho muchas veces, no debes estar sola.

- De vez en cuando soy como usted Sesshomaru sama – dijo acomodando un mechón de su cabello con delicadeza – la gente me hostiga y me siento mucho más cómoda sola, además tengo muy buen oído, con la única persona que me falla es con usted es tan silencioso que no hay manera de poder escucharlo acercarse.

- Toma – dijo sacando algo de debajo de su manga – aquí está lo que me pediste.

Rin se acercó con cautela y recibió su presente, era mucho mejor de lo que imaginaba, no sabía cómo es que había conseguido unas piezas tan finas, pero tampoco quería detenerse a averiguarlo, solo esperaba que el anterior dueño siguiera con vida.

- Muchas gracias Sesshomaru sama – dijo presionando suavemente contra su pecho su regalo.

- ¿Se puede saber para qué quieres papiros limpios Rin?

- Oh bueno – dijo un poco sonrojada tocando la suave textura de los papiros – quiero escribir

- Lo asumí desde el momento que me los pediste limpios – dijo con su usual serenidad – pero ¿Qué es lo que planeas escribir?

- Bueno – dijo con una sonrisa – me gustaría mucho escribir mis vivencias, recordar mi pasado y sobre todo lo que yo viví a su lado, son algunos de los mejores años de mi vida y quiero que no con mi partida se pierdan.

- ¿Sientes cercana la muerte? – preguntó sin poder ocultar un leve asomo de preocupación.

- Oh no – dijo la joven que no dejo pasar por alto la preocupación del youkai a su lado – es solo que la vida humana es muy corta, usted siempre lo ha dicho Sesshomaru sama y yo desearía dejar una marca duradera de mi estancia en esta vida.

Sesshomaru vio a su joven protegida dirigir su mirada al cielo con nostalgia, sus ojos castaños se aclararon con el reflejo del sol hasta hacerse casi ámbar.

- ¿Recuerda cuando yo era niña Sesshomaru sama? – Dijo la joven con un hondo suspiro – cuando era niña yo no era nadie, solo una niña insignificante, muda y torpe que robaba para comer y todo mundo podía golpear y despreciar.

- Lo recuerdo – le respondió sin mirarla.

- Ahora, yo soy su protegida – dijo mirándolo aunque él no respondiera su mirada – todo mundo que me ve me mira con admiración, cuando visto los kimonos que usted me ha regalado nadie es capaz de ignorarme, pueden admirarme o temerme…

- Temerte – lo picó su curiosidad – ¿Por qué?

- Por usted Sesshomaru sama – dijo con una sonrisa – despreciarme a mí sería como despreciarlo a usted y todos temen que vaya y les corte la cabeza por las noches.

- Serian entupidos si no temieran de mi – dijo con la misma calma que si hablaran solo del clima.

- Lo se Sesshomaru sama, usted me ha vuelto importante – dijo con una ligera elevación de su rostro – viví una vida que nunca hubiera vivido si no lo hubiera conocido, por eso cuando yo me vaya deseo que todos los que puedan leer estos papiros sepan quién es usted, es mi único regalo para usted Sesshomaru sama, yo no poseo nada que no me haya dado usted antes y esto es lo único que yo puedo darle a usted, mis memorias.

- Tu no necesitas darme nada Rin.

- Pero quiero hacerlo – dijo la chica decidida – espero que eso no le moleste.

El youkai, casi… solo casi, sonrió complacido.

- No Rin, no me molesta – respondió – ha habido antes compendios que hacen mención de mi padre, sería lógico que lo hicieran de mi también

- Pero este no solo sería un texto que lo mencione – dijo con una enorme satisfacción – si no uno que hable exclusivamente de usted, quiero poder escribir todo lo que se dé usted Sesshomaru sama, desde el momento que me devolvió la vida, sus batallas, sus conocimientos y su grandeza, nadie nunca podrá decir que hubo un youkai más grande que usted Sesshomaru sama.

Sesshomaru sintió un escalofrió por su espina pero lo ignoro, él no sentía estremecimientos, el podía sentir fríamente o con el calor de la furia, pero no escalofríos.

- Te ayudare – dijo el youkai.

- ¡De verdad! – dijo la chica sin ocultar su placer.

- Si, si has de escribir de mi lo harás de la forma correcta – continuó – te hablare de mi vida y tú escribirás todo aquello que yo quiero que los humanos sepan de mí, no más.

- Muchas gracias Sesshomaru sama – dijo la chica reprimiendo sus enormes deseos de levantarse y llenarlo de besos, era mucho más de lo que había imaginado que haría por ella – espere aquí por favor – dijo levantándose con calma forzada cuando lo que quería era salir corriendo y cuando no estuviera en su campo visual sin duda lo haría – solo iré a buscar tinta y un apoyo para los papiros y empezaremos el relato, bueno si a usted le parece bien.

- Ve.

La chica se levantó, alisó de nuevo su cabello y acomodó con elegancia un pliegue de su kimono, recogió la cesta con hierbas y empezó a andar, cuando supo que estaba lo suficientemente lejos para que él no la viera echo a correr soltando la canasta en medio del camino, no quería tardar un segundo más de lo necesario, no deseaba que cambiara de idea.

Sesshomaru se quedó en su lugar escuchando los pasos rápidos de su joven protegida, solo cuando supo que nadie lo veía relajó sus facciones hasta el punto que una mínima elevación provocaría una sonrisa eso era todo lo que se podía permitir a sí mismo.

Ignoró el trino de un ave pensando y ordenó sus ideas, que es lo que le contaría a su joven protegida.

Desde luego nada de su infancia, no era una época especialmente halagadora aquella, había aprendido a ser fuerte e independiente, a ser un youkai temido y respetado igual que su padre.

Había preferido por mucho la educación de su madre que le mostró el mundo y lo que del mundo les pertenecía a ellos, cuál era su posición en la tierra… su padre… había sido diferente, había intentado enseñarle conceptos que nunca había comprendido, protección, valor, compromiso.

Conceptos que lo debilitaban y él no quería ser débil, por ello desechó siempre, casi todo lo que su padre le enseñaba, a excepción de la forma de pelear, había asimilado cada una de esas enseñanzas con la espera de un día superarlo y poder tomar el lugar que su padre ocupaba en el mundo, por dentro siempre creyó que ese lugar con todas sus debilidades no le pertenecían.

Su padre estaba constantemente al servicio de seres como los humanos.

Los humanos.

Torpes, incompetentes, delicados, débiles, frágiles, volubles, codiciosos, sucios, fracasos de las criaturas del mundo, había muchas otras especies de seres que merecían mucho más respeto que los humanos, y su padre se rebajaba ante ellos, prestando su fuerza para su defensa, era estúpido su comportamiento.

No. Inu no Taisho no era un ser superior al gran Sesshomaru, él debía ser el dueño de sus habilidades, sus poderes, sus espadas, demasiado poderosas para un youkai que pretendía defender a los más débiles.

Patético.

Cuando fue lo suficiente mayor y fuerte lo retó muchas veces, pero por factores que no cabían en su comprensión, su padre siempre había tenido más fuerza que él, más de una vez soltaba sus entupidas letanías de: "si no tienes a quien proteger, tu fuerza no crecerá"

Era ilógico. La fuerza residía del interior de las personas, que tenían que ver las personas a su alrededor para hacer más grande su fuerza, que podías ganar de alguien a quien proteger, solo sería un lastre, una criatura de la cual siempre tendrías que preocuparte y te detendría en tu camino.

Pasaron los años y nunca fue capaz de derrotar a su padre, murió sin que él pudiera alcanzar su nivel por mucho que recorriera sus tierras, por más que asimilara conocimientos de diferentes especies, nunca lo había logrado alcanzar, más fuerte parecía cuando se relacionaba con la deplorable especie de los humanos, tenía una compañera humana incluso, había dejado un vástago en ella antes de morir.

Su medio hermano, medio humano, la asquerosa aberración de su sangre demoníaca con la humana.

Inuyasha.

A Inuyasha, su mitad humano le había heredado la espada que el siempre había codiciado, tesaiga aquella con la fuerza de destruir 100 monstruos con solo agitarla una vez y a él le había dejado la inservible tenseiga, un arma para dar la vida.

Su padre había querido que no fuera más fuerte aun después de morir, le había dejado una espada que no lo haría más fuerte a propósito y había dejado su tesoro a ese hibrido.

Humanos.

Vivió muchos años obsesionado por el poder que los humanos habían tenido con su padre, no lo entendía, eran la peor especie del mundo, con una inteligencia sumamente limitada, sin ningún tipo de fuerza especial, incapaces de reconocer su inferioridad.

"Los humanos no necesitan fuerza Sesshomaru" le había dicho su padre "Ellos poseen corazón, un corazón que está lleno de emociones, es la única especie que es capaz de dar la vida por amor, de defender al desvalido así eso lo empobrezca más, de cuidar al enfermo aun a expensas de su propia salud, los humanos, tienen corazón y tienen alma"

¿Por qué su padre siempre se había sentido tan fascinado por esa enorme estupidez por los humanos?

Pero él era un ser inteligente, capaz de experimentar y ofrecerle la oportunidad a su mente a comprender el misterio.

Así se explicaba a sí mismo la presencia de Rin.

La pequeña niña había sido desde el primer momento que topara con ella el ejemplo de todo aquello que su padre encumbraba de los humanos. Una pequeña humana con los huesos delicados y hambrienta que le cedía su comida y recibía abusos por ayudarlo a él, en un extraño y vergonzoso momento de debilidad ella había pensado que él requería ayuda y se le había prestado. Pocos días después la había hallado muerta, en ese momento ya la había escogido para su aprendizaje de los humanos así que la necesitaba viva, así que había agitado a tenseiga sobre ella y la había traído a la vida.

Lo había seguido, él había planeado verla en contadas ocasiones, un par de veces en un año humano para estudiarla mientras crecía pero ella lo había seguido. Sin demasiada ceremonia haría lo mismo que su padre había hecho con los humanos, la protegería, para asegurar su compromiso, había esperado la noche de aquel día cuando la había revivido y mientras su sirviente dormía le había prometido "Yo, Sesshomaru te protegeré toda tu vida pequeña humana"

Una promesa hecha por el gran Sesshomaru era inquebrantable, nunca había hecho una promesa ante nadie, nunca, jamás la haría salvo para él mismo con respecto de la pequeña humana.

Rin, así había dicho que se llamaba, Rin era de su propiedad, no le pertenecía a nadie más que a él mismo, pero no sería su sirviente, ya tenía un sirviente, sería de su propiedad y como una propiedad la procuraría.

De la pequeña niña aprendió todas las cosas de las que su padre le había hablado, del humor, la diversión, la risa y la vitalidad con que los humanos vivían su existencia.

Tenía… cierto sentido.

La vida de los humanos era ridículamente corta, y ellos lo sabían, tenían que vivir los pocos respiros que tenían a prisa, que podían aprender en los ridículos 60, 80 años de vida, no sabían qué lugar ocupaban en el mundo, vivían al parecer por vivir, algunos entupidamente se disputaban la tierra o el oro, como si en el risorio periodo de tiempo pudieran gastar el oro que adquirían, lo dejaban para sus descendientes que gozaban del trabajo de sus ancestros, otros solo dejaban pasar su vida, un día tras otro sin ningún propósito, más que comer, dormir, procrear, como bichos. Lo peor de todo es que la gran mayoría de ellos eran exactamente así.

Habían también aquellos como los amigos de su… medio hermano.

Humanos que protegían a todos los demás, enfrentando a los enemigos que aquejaban a los más débiles. Debía reconocer que al menos esa clase de humanos vivía con un propósito, que disfrutaban de la vida porque siempre la estaban exponiendo y que enseñaban a su descendencia a vivir así, - no al lado del peligro – sino más bien con un propósito. Con su cortísimo periodo en la tierra, eran felices viviendo así, al menos su existencia tenía una lógica.

Pero Rin… ella no encajaba de ningún modo con todos los demás humanos.

La pequeña niña había resultado ser una esponja, ella disfrutaba aprender, cualquier cosa pero aprender: de los humanos, de las plantas, de los youkai, de los monjes, de los exterminadores, ella aprendía, y aprendía.

Y aprendía de él.

Mientras crecía, se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que ella emulaba su comportamientos, mientras estaba con él se movía con gracia, delicadeza y elegancia, ningún humano que él hubiera conocido hasta el momento lo hacía tal y como ella, como… como si no fuera humana, tenía incluso la impresión que ella no quería comportarse como una humana mientras estaba con él.

Cuando estaban juntos ella compartía sus conocimientos, él los complementaba, se había hecho a la idea de que la joven humana aprendía para hablar con él, lo que era un comportamiento muy extraño, ella no intentaba ser superior a él, sino más bien parecían aprender todas esas cosas para ser… interesante para él.

La mujer de su medio hermano había cooperado mucho en los conocimientos de Rin enseñándole a escribir y leer, sobre las ciencias del cielo, la tierra y el mar, conocimientos que tenían que venir del futuro.

Durante esos 12 años había visto a la pequeña niña de 8 años convertirse en la joven de 20, ser irresistible para los humanos, inteligente y altiva, un sentimiento de orgullo estaba sembrado en su pecho cuando pensaba en ella, Rin jugaba a ser como él y eso hacía que los humanos la consideraran irresistible. Era como si él mismo pudiera ser de una manera humano y los demás a su alrededor demostraran, su inferioridad ante él, dándole la veneración que merecía.

Los años que la humana llevaba entre los humanos le habían enseñado cosas.

El valor de los humanos, de pocos humanos en realidad, estaba de una forma muy desconcertante en sus emociones.

Los humanos se dejaban guiar más que en su razón en sus emociones.

Ellos sentían todo, sobre cada aspecto de su vida tenían emociones: amor, odio, pasión, ira, deseo, calma, violencia, paz, ternura, frialdad, dulzura, piedad, egoísmo.

Nada de lo que los humanos hacían o dejaban de hacer iba exento de sus pasiones, y a medida esas emociones era lo que hacía que ellos fueran más o menos fuertes.

Rin por ejemplo, era curiosa e inteligente, altiva, orgullosa, fuerte y siempre aseguraba que quería parecerse más que a nadie a su persona más apreciada.

Él mismo.

La primera vez que se lo había dicho había sido 5 años después de que la hubiera dejado en la aldea había leído por primera vez una historia completa para él, no es que él se lo pidiera pero ella había deseado hacerlo y él se lo había permitido, cuando había terminado le había dicho "un día Sesshomaru sama, yo seré como usted, tan inteligente y perfecta como usted"

No es que él no supiera que era perfecto, pero escuchar que era su ejemplo…

Ahora después de 12 años – una cifra ridícula de años – él veía la utilidad de las emociones, claro, estaba claro que solo cierta clase de emociones, jamás las ridículas emociones de sacrificio, dulzura y piedad que lo harían más débil.

El orgullo, la vanidad, la entereza, en una mínima medida, el humor hacían la vida interesante.

Pronto escuchó los pasos ligeros de su protegida regresar donde él estaba, traía consigo una botella llena de tinta y un pincel delgado – por que la pequeña pero delicada letra de su protegida era muy armónica – y un pedestal para los papiros, caminaba despacio midiendo cada paso con los ojos puestos delante de ella sin cuidar sus pies como muchos humanos hacían, se sentó cerca de él donde la sombra del árbol donde él descansaba también la protegería, mientras preparaba todo sonreía delicadamente, sus rasgos delicados y perfectos se realzaban con la ligera sonrisa.

Para ser una humana ella era… hermosa, en un parámetro humano por supuesto.

- Estoy lista Sesshomaru sama – dijo cuando estuvo dispuesto todo para empezar a escribir – por favor cuénteme lo que usted guste, lo escribiré tan claro y preciso como me sea posible.

- Confió en que lo harás Rin – dijo el youkai – empezaremos desde hace 250 años, la primera pelea en la que participe contra los gatos de las tierras del este…

* * *

Verano 1517

Región de Musashi, antiguo Japón.

- Rin chan, mira.

La joven de kimono rojo miró en dirección a donde discretamente Kagome sama apuntaba, si no fuera porque tenía un impecable maquillaje blanco, su rostro se hubiera llenado de un rojo intenso igual a su kimono.

Había ido, realmente se había presentado, cuando se lo había pedido había pensado que lo hacía por un simple ciego deseo imposible. Había muchísima gente, se habían reunido en el lugar por lo menos 3 aldeas vecinas para el festival y positivamente el odiaba estar en medio de la gente, pero estaba allí.

- Creo que tienes una influencia especial en él Rin chan – dijo con una sonrisa complacida la sacerdotisa – nunca imagine a mi cuñadito aquí en la aldea con tanta gente.

- Yo tampoco.

Pero se sentía feliz de estar allí, había querido mucho que estuviera allí por qué haría mucho mejor su papel si él estaba allí.

Kagome sama había preparado una obra con una historia llamada "la historia de Genji" había dicho que era "toda una historia harem pero a la inversa, para variar" ella no tenía idea de que cosa era un harem, pero suponía que tenía que ver con un hombre seduciendo a muchas mujeres, por que básicamente así era la obra, ella hacia el papel de la amante favorita del hijo del terrateniente de la que finalmente se enamoraba, por ser la más hermosa y la más fina, la más delicada y elegante y ella solo se sentía realmente así cuando él estaba cerca.

Con un suave movimiento hizo una inclinación de respeto hacia donde Sesshomaru estaba y cuando lo vio él asintió con la cabeza como para mostrar que la había visto.

- Cuidado Rin… - dijo suavemente Kagome con cierto aire de precaución.

¡Oh cierto! miró entre el público y reconoció una cara que la había mirado con un poco de desagrado, pero ella sonrió con delicadeza y esa expresión de borró.

- Bueno Rin chan es tu turno – dijo nerviosa Kagome – ve y rómpete una pierna.

- ¡Que! – en ninguno de los ensayos ella había mencionado dolor físico para la obra.

- Es léxico de teatro Rin chan – dijo un poco sonrojada Kagome, trataba de guardar en su vocabulario todo el argot del futuro, solo de escuchar todos los "ok, cool, sweet" de su argot americano que las mujeres de la aldea ya le habían copiado se preocupaba, esos términos terminarían siendo más japoneses que americanos si las cosas seguían así – quiere decir "da lo máximo de ti"

- ¿Como esfuérzate aunque eso te rompa los huesos? – pregunto Rin para terminar de aclarárselo a sí misma.

- Exacto. – respondió Kagome.

- Bien – dijo aunque no convencida, definitivamente se esforzaría pero no hasta terminar lastimada, Sesshomaru sama se molestaría muchísimo en ese caso – tranquila Kagome sama, todo saldrá bien.

Rin salió al escenario que se había montado para encontrarse con el joven sentado en la mitad de su habitación para una ardorosa declaración de amor mientras ella estaba detrás de una fusuma con un decorado de cerezos.

Ella lucía hermosa y radiante, delicada, casi etérea…

Era increíble cómo es que él se sentía por su pequeña protegida después de haber pasado con ella durante aquellos pocos años. Ella había crecido y se había convertido en mujer, finalmente había alcanzado el pináculo de su madurez como humana y no podía ser más bella, su suave cabello que debía tener la textura del terciopelo aunque nunca lo había tocado, su piel delicada con aroma a duraznos y la misma textura, su piel sí que había podido sentirla más de una vez, su voz delicada, su apariencia femenina y deliciosa.

Ahora, casi podía entender a su padre y a su medio hermano, de algún modo las humanas – bueno por lo menos una o dos de ellas – poseían un tipo de belleza que podía apreciarse, delicada pero no vulnerable.

Ella era como el ave fénix, hermosa a la vista pero llena de fuego y poder.

Sabía muy bien porque lo había citado en ese lugar, había los últimos meses hablando continuamente de un humano – ahora que lo había visto cuando habían compartido finalmente una mirada delante de él podía ver lo poca cosa que era el humano – del tiempo que pasaba con él, de las experiencias compartidas y sin que ella lo hiciera evidente también de los sentimientos que el humano había despertado en ella.

Era casi irónico.

Hacia solo muy poco tiempo él había empezado a contemplar la idea de tener una compañera humana y tener descendencia, la unión de los humanos y los youkai había hecho demonios fuertes, era ridículo, pero de algún modo las sangres combinadas hacían demonios poderosos… había pensado que era la inferioridad lo que causaba la ambición en los hanyous a ser más fuertes, en esos pocos años, Inuyasha había crecido mucho en fuerza, un día, si vivía suficiente, quizás hasta llegaría a ser igual de fuerte que él.

Él podía proteger a un hanyou, ayudarlo a que viviera sin temor y ser fuerte, él lo cuidaría como nadie había cuidado a Inuyasha antes y nadie podría humillarlo nunca, el sería el hijo de Sesshomaru y nadie se atrevería a poner en duda su liderazgo.

Pero la única humana que hubiera podido darle ese hijo estaba unida a otro humano ahora. Así que no pasaría.

El ruido de las personas aplaudiendo lo trajo de regreso al presente, la mujer de su medio hermano, Rin y otros humanos hacían una inclinación a los presentes, suponía que había terminado todo así que espero a que las personas se dispersaran y que Rin se acercara a él. No tuvo que esperar mucho porque la joven con pasos elegantes y cómodos se acerco a él, vestida con el mejor kimono que le había regalado y con un extraño maquillaje blanco que hacía más pálida su piel.

- Muchas gracias por venir Sesshomaru sama – dijo la joven con una inclinación de respeto – me ayudado mucho su presencia.

- ¿Qué es lo que hacías Rin? – preguntó el youkai aun en las sombras.

- Kagome sama lo llama teatro – le explicó enseguida – nos ha contado que en su época es muy común y que las personas lo disfrutan mucho, y al parecer tenía razón, la aldea lo disfruto mucho, Kagome sama dice que no tardaran en pedirme autógrafos, sea lo que sea eso.

- ¿Sigue hablando de forma extraña después de estos años? – preguntó con un suave deje de buen humor en su voz

- Si – dijo la chica emocionada, la verdad era muy graciosos, cuando recién había llegado a su época casi nadie podía hablar con ella, al menos si era muy complicado entenderla – a veces se le escapan algunas cosas, pero se ha adaptado muy bien a estar aquí.

- ¿Y tú? - preguntó

- Este… es mi hogar, Sesshomaru sama, no vengo de ningún otro tiempo.

- ¿Y está gente?, ¿Este sitio en especifico Rin? – volvió a preguntar.

La joven sintió como en su pecho se hacia un pequeño agujero lleno de frió, Sesshomaru sama ya sabía por qué le había pedido venir, ella lo sentía, él era después de todo la persona más inteligente que ella conocía, era imposible que no se hubiera dado cuenta. Lo que lamentaba es que no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo más importante, de la cosa que ella mejor sabía pero que al mismo tiempo mejor ocultaba.

Lo mucho que ella lo amaba.

Cuando había sido lo suficiente mayor para poderlo apreciar más que como una niña, se había sentido fascinada por él, era inteligente, hermoso, y si, era letal y peligroso, pero eso solo ayudaba a darle más poder a su aura y su atracción.

Pero ella era humana y él nunca se uniría a una humana, lo sabía, a ella por algún motivo que aun no entendía la consideraba y la apreciaba. Cuando le había preguntado a Kagome sama, si imaginaba porque hacia esa excepción por ella, cuando era hostil y violento con todos los humanos. Ella le había respondido que en ocasiones es más la esencia de un "ser vivo" lo que une, que la forma o genero del mismo.

Pero de todos modos aunque su esencia pudiera unirse a la de Sesshomaru sama, solo eso podría ser, nada más, él no podría querer estar con ella, hacer una familia con ella y ella lo deseaba muchísimo, quería "el lote completo" como solía decir Kagome sama y con Sesshomaru no lo podría tener nunca.

- Sesshomaru sama… – dijo ella un poco deprimida, sin poder mirarlo a los ojos, agacho su rostro y vio con atención una figura en su kimono – hay un joven en la aldea, un joven que puede darme cosas que yo siempre he soñado.

- Cosas que yo no puedo darte – agrego él – ¿Cierto?

- Usted… - si al menos tuviera una muy leve esperanza, una pequeña señal de que podía ser… – usted, no podría vivir aquí con los humanos ¿Cierto?

Él no contesto enseguida, un viento que le pareció casi frió corrió en pleno verano, él estaba allí de pie inflexible como siempre, tan quieto que parecía que podía mantener la misma posición durante horas sin que eso le causara el más mínimo cansancio, espero ansiosa por su respuesta hasta que está llegó.

- No.

Ella sabía la respuesta desde un principio, no, Sesshomaru sama no podía vivir como un humano, no lo era, no deseaba serlo, había envidiado tanto a Kagome sama al verla al lado de Inuyasha sama siempre, ellos estaban tan entregados el uno al oro, se amaban tan completamente, aunque él no fuera humano, si no solo parte de uno. Pero esa era la diferencia más importante, ellos dos se amaban, uno al otro, así que podían pasar por alto que no eran la misma cosa.

Aquí en su realidad. El amor era unilateral y siempre sería así.

No había una sola esperanza que él la mirara más que como a una humana, que por algún motivo que jamás iba a tender apreciaba.

- No, no me puede ofrecer lo que yo deseo entonces – dijo con la garganta cerrada.

- Tranquila Rin – dijo cuando sintió la voz de su joven protegida más y más delgada – ven conmigo.

Sesshomaru empezó a caminar por el bosque y la joven lo siguió, hubiera deseado que la tomara de la mano por lo menos, estaba oscuro y aunque conocía muy bien esos lugares, se sentía algo torpe con el kimono y no quería parecer torpe delante de él, caminaron por algunos minutos hasta quedar en una parte que ni para ella resultaba del todo conocida, él se detuvo en seco y volteo a ella.

- ¿Eliges quedarte con los humanos Rin? – dijo sin más rodeos.

- Si.

"No me puede pedir otra cosa, soy humana también y usted no me quiere del modo que yo lo quiero y jamás será así" deseo decir esto y otras muchas otras cosas, deseaba sacar de su pecho todos esos sentimientos que debía enterrar. Había algo cruel en haberla dejado estar a su lado por tanto tiempo cuando no eran iguales, cuando nunca lograrían ser iguales, había hecho crecer en su pecho una emoción que debía enterrar solo… porque era humana.

- No volveré Rin – dijo despacio sin moverse un solo centímetro fuera de su lugar – no puedo convivir con los humanos y si tu humano, a ese que has escogido es inteligente no dejara que te relaciones conmigo, si te quiere como su compañera yo no le agradare y me veré en la necesidad de matarlo si un día me muestra su desprecio.

Rin casi quiso reír, podía escuchar la voz de Shinta decirle justo eso "ese demonio del que escribes, es peligroso Rin, no sé por qué no te hace nada a ti y eres capaz de estar junto a él como si nada, es espeluznante, toda su apariencia te dice que es un asesino, si nos ve un día juntos seguramente va a partirme en dos, si quieres estar conmigo tendrás que dejar de verlo" que Shinta se lo hubiera dicho solo hacia unos días había causado una gran pelea entre ellos, Sesshomaru era el único ser en el que ella confiaba plenamente, nunca la lastimaría, si era mortal y sabía que había matado, pero esa era su naturaleza, no podía juzgar a un lobo por matar para alimentarse, como podía juzgar a Sesshomaru sama por hacer lo mismo. Pero ahora que lo decía él mismo, cuando confirmaba lo dicho por Shinta…

- Lo sé – dijo con tristeza - lo siento.

El hermoso demonio se acercó a ella, y con enorme delicadeza puso el dorso de su mano contra su mejilla, sus garras cortaron un mechón de su cabello que no sintió caer al suelo, ella inclinó su rostro contra su mano y sus labios alcanzaron solo a rozar un poco su piel, su piel era tan cálida y tenía un aroma tan especial, nunca imagino poder sentirla.

- Si me necesitas, estaré allí Rin – dijo con suavidad, mientras recorría su mejilla alejando su mano – lo prometo.

- Gracias – sintió como poco a poco perdía el contacto de su mano, hubiera deseado tomarla entre las de ella y mantenerla allí, había sido uno de los muy pocos gestos cariñosos que había tenido con ella - gracias por todo Sesshomaru sama.

- Te echare de menos.

- Yo también

Con un movimiento rápido, el hermoso demonio se acercó a ella y puso un delicado y dulce beso en su frente.

Tan rápido que apenas lo sintió Sesshomaru se perdió en medio del bosque, dejando a la joven sola, no se escucharon sus pasos o el susurro que su movimiento hacia en el aire, pero dejo que el tiempo pasara, solo unos minutos para dejar que los sollozos que salían de su pecho la vencieran y las lagrimas bajaran por sus ojos.

Había elegido, y perderlo a él era la parte más dura de su decisión, pero una pequeña parte de su corazón le decía que era lo mejor, por dolorosa que fuera.

Fin capitulo 14

15 de Enero de 2010

8:05 p.m.

................

_**nota de autora**: por fin haye el modo de poder poner los acentos, me ha costado cantidad pero tarde o temprano tenia que encontrarlo, que bueno por que ya me tenia de nervios que nada mas no cooperaba conmigo la pagina._

_aqui la actualizacion como les dije me iba a tomar un poco mas de tiempo pero estaran todos a tiempo._

_estoy muy emocionada por la respuesta de todos con este fic, como le comentaba a mi novio no imagine que ashita pasara de los 300 reviews pero cuando ya vamos casi por 350 y la historia aun no termina no saben la emocion que eso me causa, _

_sigo trabajando en la historia ya no les puedo adelantar nada por que.... sinceramente no se a donde vaya a llegar mi historia jejeje, solo les prometo que al final, sera un fina feliz._

_un agradecimiento enorme a todas las personas que han leido la historia en especial a:** athena_s, Les-kane, yuiren3,sakurapauand, Kiara Taisho-sama, Lou-asuka, virginia260, Peachilein, kiiira-matzumoto, kuchiki rukia ichi, lerinne, Minako k, Tenyoukai, Otaku-SIG,Elizabeth, Trish Black, Arii, Fabramo, La AvIa** por sus reviews qu siempre son bienvenidos_

_**me despido solo con la peticion de siempre, por favor sigan dejando reviews que son mi alimento y mi sostento como escritora siiiiii, ya saben solo dar clic en este hermoso boton verde de abajo.**_

_**shien shen**_

_**mimi chan**_


	18. Capitulo 15: Espera 2da parte

Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojos de Inuyasha Ahaaa v_v… Oh cierto los MacKeltar y todos los highlander son creación de Karen Marie Moning, aclarado esto aquí vamos

* * *

**ASHITA NE NAREBA**

**Por Mimi chan**

* * *

**Capitulo 15**

**Espera**

**Segunda parte**

_No soy piloto y sin embargo, _

_juro que si fueras la lejana playa, _

_que bañara el más remoto de los mares, _

_me aventurara en busca de tal joya._

_William Shakespeare_

_Romeo y Julieta. __Acto 2do, escena 2da_

_Tokio, Japón_

_Invierno 1988_

Había pasado mucho tiempo para llegar a este momento, habían pasado muchos años, tanto tiempo en el mundo humano preparándose para llegar de nuevo a este instante y este lugar.

El mundo… de los humanos, esa era la realidad, le gustara o no, habían sido los humanos los herederos del mundo.

Y cuando pensaba en ello, lo encontraba injusto y correcto al mismo tiempo… los humanos tan enteramente formados de millares de dicotomías.

Este lugar. Tokio… había dejado la cuidad de Tokio – cuando no era ni siquiera conocida con ese nombre – en los años humanos de 1872 después de un gran incendio que había destruido gran parte de la cuidad, cuando la cuidad había sido reconstruida no se parecía en nada a lo que había sido antes, había demasiado de… como lo habían llamado… si, occidental en las construcciones, habían impedido la armonía con la tierra contrayendo piezas pesadas y más resistentes en ella, por tanto la tierra y el espacio allí no se sentía igual y él había dejado Tokio para irse a Kagoshima, después la había dejado cuando había hecho erupción un volcán, para llegar a Nagasaki, hasta la explosión de las bombas nucleares.

Si fuera un ser supersticioso, y no lo era, pensaría que su paso por todos aquellos lugares habían sido acompañados por la desgracia, pero él no tenía nada que ver con eso, eran los humanos.

Cada década eran más salvajes y más voraces, más despiadados, había estado no lejos, no cerca de ellos todos esos años, viendo lo que hacían de su vida y comportamiento, se aniquilaban unos a otros, se devastabas cada vez con más voracidad.

Eran… como langostas, devorando todo a su alrededor, edificando piedra sobre piedra para tener refugios para vivir, olvidando su comunicación con la tierra. Vivimos de la tierra, le debíamos respeto, no eran diferentes en nada de los animales viviendo en cuevas.

Había encontrado en su camino solo pocas honrosas excepciones… como el monje Basho que entendia la conexión del hombre y el mundo, Kobayashi Issa que aunque era un pobre diablo, era… bien… divertido. Este… ¿cuál era su nombre…? oh si, Natsume Soseki estaba muy de acuerdo con él en el sentido de ver como los hombres eran egoístas y mezquinos, este otro… Kimitake Hiraoka un hombre tonto y sabio a la vez, no debió nacer humano, no entendia a los humanos, a veces creía que los despreciaba en el mismo sentido que él, ni siquiera estaba reconciliado con su propio nombre haciéndose llamar a si mismo Yukio Mishima, quitándose la vida antes de hacerse viejo, si hubiera vivido un poco más le hubiera finalmente mostrado un par de técnicas de combate que el tanto amaba, una de las pocas cosas que amaba.

Había estado vagando en Japón durante casi 400 años, sin establecerse por más de un siglo en ningún lugar, a los humanos, su apariencia los asustaba, débiles y pusilamines como lo eran la mayoría de todos ellos a su alrededor prefería mantenerse lejos de ellos, no fue hasta 1850, quizás, no lo sabía con claridad, pocas veces media el tiempo teniendo los siglos delante de él, que se estableció en un lugar llamado Honshû, en lo alto cerca de lo que los humanos habían bautizado fuji yama era un buen lugar para vivir si no te importaba el frió en el invierno y el calor en el verano y ciertamente a él no le importaba.

Había establecido como suyos, marcando su territorio todo el occidente de la isla, taisho… después de todo, la tierra era suya, y después algunos humanos con mucho valor habían negociado la tierra con él y había adquirido mucho dinero humano… y después habían ido más hombres a pedirle ayuda con el dinero que él tenía, no es que le interesara, pero había puesto su nombre y su dinero en empresas humanas y había empezado a llegarle aun más dinero que antes.

El dinero, como había aprendido, era una cosa útil para los humanos y dado que ellos parecían ser la raza sobreviviente – en algún momento durante los 100 años siguientes a que había estado en la región de Musashi los youkai, la mayoría de todos ellos habían desaparecido – decidió que debería aprender a vivir con ellos, así le resultaran imposibles de tolerar.

Había comprado libros, y aprendido la historia de los humanos – ridículamente, extensa y corta al mismo tiempo, los humanos tenían una tendencia absurda de guardar su historia, sin en cambio, considerando quizás que sabían que su vida era también ridículamente limitada, querían en una expresión de ego perpetuado guardar su historia – había visto cintas, películas y estudiado la tecnología y la vida de los humanos.

Del dinero que había recibido en esas empresas – embarcaciones, comestibles, combustibles y maquinas – había invertido de nuevo, algo… si, debía reconocerlo, divertido de lo que los humanos llamaban "adelanto tecnológicos" que hacían más sencilla, y divertida su vida - medicina, entretenimiento, computadores – compañías que tenían la posibilidad de revolucionar la forma en la que los humanos vivían su vida como Nintendo, Sega, Sony empresas que según le había explicado un sirviente lo habían hecho millonario.

Era cómodo… le gustara o no la violación que habían hecho a la tierra, era cómodo, algunos lugares de Japón eran cómodos, incluso algunos lugares de Tokio lo eran… con dinero y había descubierto que él había invertido bien y tenía mucho, los humanos eran serviles y obedientes.

Así que la mayor parte de los humanos le desagradaran a un modo superlativo había decidido vivir en el mundo que habían creado. En sus casas, sus reglas y su estilo. Vivir en una mansión en una zona exclusiva en Tokio, ganando dinero con sus acciones y movimientos en la bolsa de valores, previendo los comportamientos de los humanos para poder ganar dinero de ellos, llegar a comer comida realmente deliciosa – humana, si, pero realmente bien preparada, los olores y texturas y el sabor lo había sorprendido cuando se había dado la oportunidad de probar – yendo a sus museos, sus galerías de arte, su música.

A veces… cuando iba a museos o teatros o lugares de arte de los humanos, la recordaba a ella…

Rin…

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_Otoño, 1520_

_Región de Musashi, antiguo Japón._

Se sentía ridículo, por completo un tonto haciendo lo que hacía.

Ella estaba sentada en las raíces de un árbol enorme mientras leía a un montón de niños humanos, ellos estaban atentos y felices mientras escuchan a la joven mujer hablar.

- Y entonces – dijo la joven – Sesshomaru sama tomó a toukijin y blandió su espada, descargas de electricidad brincaban sobre el metal y con agitarla solo una vez una poderosa ráfaga de poder se desprendió de ella e impacto contra su medio hermano Inuyasha para enviarlo por los aires y derrotarlo de un solo golpe.

- ¡Eso es imposible! – dijo uno de los niños que oía la historia embelesado – Inuyasha sama es el más poderoso del mundo

- Si – rebatió otro niño – nunca podría ser derrotado de un solo golpe.

- Pues lo fue – dijo con orgullo – Sesshomaru sama es mucho más poderoso que Inuyasha sama aunque no le guste reconocerlo, Inuyasha sama es muy fuerte si lo sé, pero es un hanyou y Sesshomaru sama es un youkai completo, por eso naturalmente es más poderoso.

- ¡Inuyasha sama es más fuerte! – dijo otro niño desde atrás.

Rin se dio cuenta de que no podría ganar esta discusión, Inuyasha era el héroe de la aldea, todos los niños anhelaban ser un día como él. Pero ella tenía a su propio héroe particular, no había sido Inuyasha quien la cuidara y consintiera durante tantos años.

- No dudo que Inuyasha sama sea más fuerte que Sesshomaru sama, pero hay una gran diferencia entre poder y fuerza – dijo ella con calma – el poder se gana trabajando en el, aprendiendo, educándose, la fuerza es algo que viene con nosotros desde que nacemos y créese con el tiempo. El poder y la fuerza sirven para diferentes cosas.

- No lo entiendo – dijo un niño atrás de los demás.

- El poder es algo que te da… un estatus – dijo usando una de las palabras que Kagome sama usaba sin notarlo y era como mejor describía eso – ser poderoso te pone en un lugar más alto que todos los demás, eso es muy común en los youkai, pero la fuerza la usas para defender, para proteger, eso es más cercano a los humanos, así que como Inuyasha sama es un hanyou tiene mucho más de humano que de youkai, en cambio Sesshomaru sama es un youkai completo.

- Ahaaaaaaaaaaaa – respondieron en coro lo demás niños.

- Bueno es todo por hoy – dijo la chica cerrando el papiro que les había estado leyendo – Kagome sama debe estarlos esperando en la aldea para la siguiente lección, el descanso ha terminado.

- Mañana nos terminara de contar verdad Rin sama – dijo uno de los niños – una de las historias de Sesshomaru sama, son muy interesantes.

- Claro que si – dijo complacida con una sonrisa de que los niños disfrutaran de esas historias tanto como ella – yo se las contare ahora corran a la aldea.

Los niños se levantaron de donde estaban y corrieron a la aldea que no estaba muy lejos, mientras Rin permanecía en el mismo lugar, un viento ligeramente frió corrió y arrancó varias hojas de colores pardos del árbol sobre su cabeza, el sol se colaba por el follaje acariciando con amabilidad.

Cerró sus brazos por encima del papiro y sonrió… ¿Dónde estaría en ese momento? Quizás viviendo otra aventura como la que ella le contaba a los niños.

Había logrado escribir por lo menos 150 años de la historia de Sesshomaru sama, pero eran nada en comparación a todo lo que él había vivido antes, podía recordar muy bien estar sentada sobre una de las orillas de su estola con el papiro sobre su base lista para escribir todo lo que él le contó.

- Sesshomaru sama – dijo con los ojos cerrados, levantó su rostro y quiso pensar, deseó que el suave susurro del sol de otoño fuera solo semejante a esa única caricia de sus labios en su frente – solo espero, que este donde este, se encuentre usted bien.

Abrió los ojos y sonrió confiada, Sesshomaru sama era como le había dicho a los niños, poderoso, su poder lo mantendría siempre a salvo.

Se levantó del lugar y con tranquilidad regresó a la aldea.

Una mirada la siguió en todo momento.

Había tratado de no seguirlo haciendo, pero no había podido hasta el momento, venía a verla a su aldea humana, aunque ella no lo supiera, cada estación, solo unas pocas veces en un año para asegurarse que estuviera bien, habían pasado 3 años desde que se habían despedido, pero ella era su responsabilidad, le había prometido cuidarla y lo haría aunque no estuviera cerca.

El humano la trataba bien, la adoraba como lo merecía… es lo único que lo mantenía vivo, llevaban esos mismos tres años juntos.

- Ella está bien Sesshomaru.

El youkai miró a la voz humana cerca de él, bajo el árbol donde él reposaba estaba la mujer de su medio hermano, con una canasta de hierbas en las manos. No se sorprendía al no haberla sentido, esa humana era especial, poseía habilidades que ningún otro humano poseía, como por ejemplo poder esconder su esencia y no ser detectada.

- ¿Qué de hablas humana? – preguntó sin mirarla siquiera.

- De Rin por supuesto – le respondió con tranquilidad recargándose en el tronco del árbol – ¿no es por ella que estás aquí?

El no respondió, no tenía por qué rendirle cuentas a la mujer de su medio hermano.

- Rin ha estado solo un poco triste últimamente – dijo lo suficiente alto para que escuchara aunque pareciera no prestarle atención – Shinta y ella han intentado tener bebes estos últimos dos años y no ha llegado todavía, ella teme que algo vaya mal con su cuerpo.

- Su cuerpo es perfecto – dijo con frialdad – ¿Qué puede pasarle?

- Has visto un poco de más ¿No es así? – dijo un poco divertida pero él parecía tan impasible como al principio, ¡Dios! para que lo intentaba – no por fuera – extendió la explicación – por dentro, en mi época es común que algunas mujeres que aunque tengan buena salud y estén formadas bien tengan problemas para tener hijos, viene más bien de no haber sido bien nutridas y cuidadas de pequeñas y creo que Rin paso por muchas privaciones antes de que la encontraras – los ojos de la humana se llenaron de humo al seguir – algunas mujeres nunca podemos llegar a ser madres, por algo tan simple como una caída, un accidente, o cosas así.

Sesshomaru la miró con frialdad y ella no hizo sino más que echarse a reír.

- Como no podemos hacerle un ultrasonido o una prueba de PAP supongo que tendremos que dejar a la naturaleza seguir su curso – Sesshomaru la miró aun más confundido que antes y la hizo reír más, a veces se sentía peor que una extraterrestre – deja de gruñir a lo Marge Simpson Sesshomaru, es ciencia del futuro solo eso.

- El humano – dijo por fin – la trata bien ¿Verdad?

- La ama – dijo con calma – Shinta realmente adora a Rin y creo que en medida de lo posible es reciproco.

"En la medida de lo posible" había escuchado a hablar muchas veces a la mujer de su hermano y sabía que sus frases compuestas tenían siempre diferentes significados, está quería decir que había un desequilibrio, que algo era más que lo otro.

- ¿Ella lo ama más a él que a ella? – preguntó.

- No – dijo ella feliz de que su cuñado fuera un youkai inteligente que había aprendido de su forma de hablar lo suficiente para entender sus expresiones fuera de época – Shinta no podría amar más a Rin que lo que lo hace, el desequilibrio es por parte de ella.

No pudo evitar mirarla confundido, la chica parpadeo varias veces.

- Wow no sabía que podías poner esa cara, debes ser genial jugando al pocker… claro si eso existiera ahora – dijo y se rascó con su uña más pequeña la cabeza y luego acomodó un poco su pelo – nunca lo notaste verdad

- ¿Notar que? – preguntó de nuevo, era molesto como la humana siempre hablaba con más interrogantes que palabras claras.

- Supongo que nunca viste de cerca como se enamoran las jóvenes humanas – dijo mientras cambiaba de mano el canasto que llevaba – ellas tratan de verse hermosas, y halagar a los hombres de los que se enamoran, lo más importante es que lo hacen muy a menudo sin siquiera darse cuenta. Rin escogió a Shinta porque era el joven que más la halagaba y le prometía más felicidad, fue algo muy razonable.

- Ve al grano Kagome – la impulsó el youkai, no, no sabía nada sobre cómo se emparejaban los humanos y no le interesaba saber.

- El amor no es racional Sesshomaru – dijo la mujer solo con un poco mas de seriedad – precisamente por eso ella no está con la persona que más ama. Enseñaste a Rin a ser muy racional y eso la limitó a…

- La hice valiente – dijo de pronto interrumpiéndola – no la limité a nada.

- Hubo un solo limite que nunca la hubiera empujado a cruzar – dijo repelando su argumento – no porque ella no pudiera con ello, si no por que eras tú, el que no podía atravesarlo.

Sesshomaru saltó delante de ella y la miró a la cara retándola a decirle que pensaba que no podía hacer él, Sesshomaru, ¿Qué limite creía esa humana que no podía atravesar?

- Le enseñaste – dijo sin dejarse intimidar – que los humanos no deberían aspirar… a enamorarse de los youkai.

Sus manos se cerraron en puños ¡Que rayos estaba pensando está mujer que él sentía! Le sostuvo una mirada feroz por un momento a la que ella no respondió como los humanos deberían, había algo malo en está mujer si no le temía, la vio suspirar pesadamente y después dar un paso a un lado de él para salir de su campo de visión, él no se movió de su lugar.

- Te veré por aquí en invierno Sesshomaru, ahora mismo tengo unos revoltosos niños que quiero enseñar a no meterse con la ortiga – dijo levantando la canasta con cuidado – aunque sea por las malas.

La humana echó a andar y se alejó de él.

Amor… no, en eso tenía razón, los humanos no se enamoran de youkais y viceversa, no era lo natural, los humanos no tendrían cabida en el mundo de los youkai, no estos últimos con los humanos y punto.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: End Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Rin siempre había tratado de parecer hermosa ante él, ser inteligente para él, lo sabía en la medida de que cuando se habían separado aquella primera vez, ella había dejado de lado los estudios que llevaba con él. Pero la recordaba siempre así, bailando, cantando, leyendo, siendo delicada y hermosa como una geisha.

Tarde y mal comprendió lo que significaba que a él le complaciera tanto verla hacer esas cosas, no era solo la cuestión de que ella fuera hermosa o delicada, si no que fuera solo ella la que despertara ese sentimiento de complacencia y orgullo.

Mal, porque había pensado en ese entonces que era el orgullo de haberla creado, de ser el autor de que una humana lograra ese grado de exquisitez.

Y tarde, por que cuando realmente entendió por que la pequeña y delicada humana inspiraba un sentimiento mucho más profundo dentro de él, estaba muriendo en sus brazos.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_Invierno, 1525_

_Región de Musashi, antiguo Japón._

La nieve era un manto blanco en todo lugar, había caído copiosa y fría en todo lugar los últimos tres días, los humanos o para el caso los youkai no habían salido de sus refugios en todo ese tiempo, dentro de su palacio en tierras occidentales en aquella región no había sido diferente.

Podía apreciar en una pequeña medida la existencia simulada a la humana que había tenido su padre, aquel palacio había sido de su padre, él lo había mandado a construir con manos humanas y habitado por lo menos 20 años, cerca de los humanos. No muy lejos de él, estaba aquel palacio quemado hasta sus cimientos donde había habitado la humana que había sido la amante de su padre con la cual había engendrado a Inuyasha.

Cuando su padre había vivido había estado aquí, los humanos trabajaban y atendían al youkai como uno de los tantos humanos poseedores de tierra que habitaban en la región. Cuando murió los humanos habían tomado sus cosas y se habían marchado, habían pasado años, en que el palacio había estado cerrado. Cuando él regreso allí ni siquiera el aroma de ellos estaba en el aire.

El palacio era ahora de Jaken, cuando había dejado a la niña en la aldea humana le había dicho que era su lugar ahora y podía hacer con él lo que le placiera, que no había más motivo para viajar. El sirviente se había sentido desolado, pero había acatado su orden como siempre.

Pero el youkai no vivía allí como si fuera suyo si no siempre como su sirviente, contadas ocasiones una como esa que no deseaba estar en la intemperie él se quedaba en ese lugar y el sirviente se desvivía por atenderlo. En esos más de 20 años solo había estado en ese lugar 3 veces.

Y justo ahora mismo quería irse.

En su interior, se agitaba algo, desconcertado sentía como está… sensación crecía, era la misma sensación, no, no igual, pero lo suficientemente parecida para poder compararla a un ataque inminente, una premonición a la maldad, un sonido en el aire, un olor en la tierra, un frió que no tenía que ver con la nieve.

Pero no era a él, no lo estaban atacando a él y una presión desconocida en su pecho le hacía pensar solo en una persona que pudieran lastimar para dañarlo a él.

Rin.

Debía ir a esa aldea y tenerla segura, preservar ese juramento. Cuando el calor del sol calentó la nieve y le dio un olor diferente dejo el palacio sin decir a nadie y en medio de la oscuridad del amanecer sin luz de sol clara corrió hasta donde estaba aquella aldea.

Solo se podía escuchar el crujir de la nieve bajo sus pies, no había ninguna criatura despierta o cerca de él, previniendo que él era un depredador más peligroso, las criaturas rara vez se acercaban o hacían ruido a su alrededor.

Dentro de poco, cuando el sol ya estaba en lo alto y calentaba más el aire llegó a la aldea de los humanos donde Rin vivía. Todo estaba silencioso y solitario.

La presión en su pecho creció aun más.

Buscó de inmediato su olor, en medio de todo el aroma a nieve fue un poco difícil encontrarlo, los demás humanos estaban allí, no estaba solitario, pero casi todos estaban dormidos, la mujer de su medio hermano, el hanyou, y 3 aromas más estaban alertas y en movimiento, incluidos el aroma del humano que Rin había tomado por pareja.

Y entonces el aroma acido y metálico como solo olían algunas piedras en las montañas lo golpeó, todos sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta.

La sangre de Rin.

Olía como la sangre de Rin, de su protegida, de la humana que él había salvado, su protegida, alguien la había lastimado ¿Quién? Lo destrozaría con sus garras ¿Quién había osado a lastimar a su protegida?

¡Oh, gran error! De hecho había un aroma desconocido y humano junto a ella, dulce, increíblemente dulce para ser el aroma de un asesino, si estaba con ella quizás la estaba atacando justo ahora, gran error, debía huir, si los humanos tenían un mínimo respeto por sus instintos, el humano debía huir lejos de Rin para no acabar muerto, y aun así no lo lograría tenía su aroma en su nariz, lo perseguiría, ¡Oh sería tan divertido sacarle la piel a jirones y verlo morir desangrado y después destruir sus despojos, sacar sus intestinos, quemar su cuerpo!

Oh, sí cuanta sed de sangre.

Siguió el aroma de la sangre y… ¿Agua? Llegó hasta una choza apartada que olía además de sangre a agua, y… ¿Cómo lo había llamado en su momento la mujer de su hermano…? Cierto, jabón y también alcohol.

Entró y la encontró, recostada en un futon y no, no estaba sola, pero no era su agresor quien estaba con ella.

Agua… ¿Cómo no lo había entendido antes?

_**Kikoete ru anata no koe ga watashi no na o yonde iru**_

_Escucho tu voz llamándome a mí…_

Lucía… tan hermosa… tan vulnerable.

Su piel estaba blanca como alabastro, como si no le quedara una sola gota de sangre, dormitaba sobre un futon mientras la criatura estaba a su lado, tan pequeño, tan, tan pequeño, no se supone que los bebes humanos fueran tan pequeños como ese, se acercó con cautela y en absoluto silencio, ni siquiera los tatamis crujieron bajo su peso para no alertarla, se sentó sobre su larga estola para bloquear el sonido y la miró.

Miró al bebe…

El aroma del bebe era sosegado y dulce, muy, muy dulce, como miel y cera de abeja, escuchó el corazón del pequeño caminar desigual y sus pulmones aspirando aire con dificultad y se preguntó el por qué. ¿Sería acaso común en los bebes humanos? Eran tan diferentes a los cachorros de youkai, estos nacían y ya caminaban, los humanos pasaban un par de años antes de poder moverse por su propia volunta, los cachorros youkai buscaban su leche y alimentos solos, los humanos debían ser cuidados y alimentados.

Miró el color pálido de su piel y sus mejillas delgadas y rojas… tan pequeño…

- Sesshomaru sama…

Sesshomaru volteó a ver a la joven humana que había despertado mientras él examinaban al bebe en sus brazos, sus ojos estaban vacíos y sin luz, su delicado cuerpo temblaba… como un rayo la comprensión lo atrapó cuando lo miró sus ojos estaban en otro lugar.

Ella estaba muriendo.

_**Utsutte ru anata no kao ga watashi ni hohoemi kakeru**_

_Veo tu rostro sonriéndome a mi..._

Su joven protegida intentó reclinarse hacia arriba pero súbitamente se puso aun más pálida y el aroma a sangre se intensifico. Así que él puso una mano sobre su hombro y la inclinó hacia atrás, la bebe se revolvió un momento en su brazo buscando calor.

- Me alegra tanto que este aquí – dijo la chica con voz rota – quería tanto que estuviera aquí, pero… Inuyasha sama dijo que su aroma estaba lejos y toda la nieve… lo hubiera llamado, quería que estuviera aquí… está aquí.

Y a pesar de todo el dolor la joven sonrió para él… la única criatura que había sonreído alguna vez para él con verdadera ternura, no de una forma sarcástica o malvada si no realmente llena de amabilidad.

- Fui muy imprudente – dijo la joven –Kagome sama dijo que no debía moverme, que debía estar descanando la mayor parte del tiempo, pero me canse mucho de descansar – río divertida por la extraña frase – usted lo sabe Sesshomaru ama, nunca he podido estar quieta por demasiado tiempo, leí todos mis escritos, metí nuevos detalles que recordé en los diarios, pero quería caminar, quería moverme, y nadie iba a acompañarme por que no debía moverme.

Un sollozo le llenó la garganta y las lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas cenicientas.

- Fui tan imprudente, camine al rió y tropecé con una raíz, caí sobre ella – dijo viendo al bebe un momento – caí sobre ella y empecé a sangrar, Shinta me encontró muy pronto pero había tanta sangre… aun no era tiempo, faltaban 8 semanas, Kagome sama dijo que era prematuro que debía tenerlo ahora si no quería perderlo… yo no estaba lista y ella – había una angustia dolorosa en su mirada al ver al pequeñísimo bebe en su brazo – tan pequeña y tan grande para mi cuerpo, oh Sesshomaru sama… no quería que fuera de está manera – la sal pico en sus fosas nasales cuando ella empezó a llorar – yo quería estar con ella y cuidarla, quería darle de comer, quería enseñarle el mundo y ahora no pudo… Sesshomaru sama… yo…

_**Kikoete ru watashi no koe ga anata no na o yonde iru**_

_Escucho mi voz llamándote a ti…_

El Youkai llevó su mano a sus labios y ella guardó silencio, no era necesario que se lo dijera, él ya sabía lo que estaba pasando y realmente era duro escucharlo de sus labios.

- Silencio Rin… - le dijo como cuando era pequeña.

Rin levantó su otra mano libre y puso su propia mano pequeña sobre la de él, estaba tan fría y pálida, su mano lucía aun más delicada en las de él, ligera, absorbiendo el calor.

Ella, absorbiendo calor de su mano que había matado y destrozado humanos y youkai por igual sin ninguna misericordia, ella había sido quizás la única criatura que lo tocara así sin ninguna clase de temor, creyéndose segura cerca de él… pero la verdad fuera dicha, lo estaba, ella era la única criatura del mundo que podía estar ciento por ciento segura de que él nunca la lastimaría, al contrario.

- Lamento no haber estado aquí – le dijo sin moverse, dejando que la pequeña mano de su protegida lo sostuviera – no sabía que esperabas un hijo, la última vez que te vi lucias normal.

Rin sonrió con ternura, recordando ella también la despedida en el oscuro bosque hace tanto tiempo.

- Bueno un bebe humano se madura en mucho menos que 8 años.

- Vine hace 3 meses Rin.

La chica se veía sorprendida, ella no lo había sabido nunca, pero esos 8 años desde que la había dejado en la aldea de humanos, cuando le había dicho que había escogido pareja, la había ido a visitarla cada vez que la estación cambiaba asegurándose de que estaba bien.

- Nunca… nunca lo he visto.

- Te hice una promesa – dijo como respuesta – que te protegería mientras tuvieras vida, que si me necesitabas allí estaría, lamento haber llegado tarde.

- No es tarde aun, aun sigo aquí.

Pero él podía verlos, los demonios que reclamaban su alma estaban más cerca de ella cada segundo, y esta vez no podía ahuyentarlos, los últimos minutos de su vida estaban transcurriendo con velocidad.

_**Utsutte ru watashi no kao ga anata ni hohoende iru**_

_Veo mi rostro sonriéndote a ti…_

Y entonces hizo lo que jamás había hecho antes, para nadie, ninguna criatura, ningún ser vivo, le ofreció una muestra de amabilidad autentica... con una sonrisa que evidentemente la deslumbro.

- Si, aun sigues aquí.

Se recostó a su lado, dejando expuesto su ser por un solo momento, ella iría al otro mundo y nadie jamás podría ver o saber lo que había pasado en esa pequeña habitación llena de aroma a sangre, agua y miel.

- Yo creía que no podía ser más hermoso Sesshomaru sama – dijo con una amplia sonrisa la joven humana.

- ¿Hermoso? – preguntó el youkai.

- Los humanos – le explicó la joven en el futon – lo varones pueden ser apuestos, guapos, lindos incluso sobre todo cuando son niños, pero no hermosos, pero usted… resplandece, es realmente hermoso, nunca había sonreído, así que no sabía que podía verse aun más bello.

- No quiero ser bello Rin – le replicó sesshomaru – los youkai no debemos ser bellos, debemos ser peligrosos, atemorizantes, no bellos.

- También es todo eso y más Sesshomaru sama – dijo para calmar su carácter – pero no deja de ser hermoso para mí.

Sesshomaru atrajo a su joven protegida a su cuerpo y recargó su cabeza en su regazo, tan ligera como si no pesara nada realmente. Deseo decirle que ella también era hermosa para él, que ninguna otra criatura podía ser como ella en el mundo entero.

- Sesshomaru sama… - lo llamó débilmente.

- Si.

- ¿Puede… puede usted darle… - se detuvo un momento, Sesshomaru sintió como más sangre se derramaba y ella aguantaba una mueca de dolor, después de un monito siguió hablando – la misma promesa que me ofreció a mi a mi niña? ¿Podría protegerla? yo no estaré aquí – lo miro directo a los ojos y suplicó – por favor.

- Si – respondió sin dudar.

- ¿Lo promete?

- Lo prometo.

_**Ima demo ichiban ni ii tai kotoba dake ga jouzu ni**_

_Solo ahora puedo ver bien… la única palabra que quiero mas decir…_

Y era una promesa que no rompería por ningún motivo, una promesa ofrecida a ella sería algo que por ningún motivo se atrevería a no cumplir, una sola promesa que sabía haría que ella se fuera más tranquila.

Lagrimas más pesadas empezaron a caer por sus ojos, mientras sus ojos cada vez más grises y deslucidos lo miraban.

- Lo quiero – dijo la joven de pronto para su evidente sorpresa – lo quiero Sesshomaru sama, del modo que Shinta me quiere a mí, yo lo quiero a usted – mirándolo a los ojos reuniendo todo su valor se lo dijo, sería la última cosa que le podría decir en la vida, no podía guardarlo para ella y llevarlo al otro mundo, si el alma era realmente inmortal ese secreto la perseguiría para siempre – pero sabía que nunca podría ofrecerle ese amor para que usted lo recibiera, pero no quiero irme sin decírselo.

- Rin…

- Se que no debería porque yo jamás estaré a su mismo nivel – el peso de la seguridad de ese hecho le había pesado en los hombros todo lo largo de su amor – que solo son una simple humana y que jamás correspondería a un sentimiento así, pero de todos modos no quiero partir de este mundo sin habérselo dicho por lo menos una sola vez. – ojala no pudiera escuchar su corazón, estaba latiendo más rápido de lo que había latido alguna vez, atenazado de miedo y alegría, al menos una sola vez podría declararse – Yo… realmente desde la parte más profunda de mi alma… yo lo amo.

¿Amor…? El imponente youkai, no supo que responder ante tan declaración, el amor era un concepto que no entendía del todo, uno de esos conceptos enormes que parecían pertenecer solo a los humanos.

- Yo toda mi vida lo he amado Sesshomaru sama, desde que lo conocí – siguió la chica cuando él no respondió – como a un padre cariñoso, un protector fiel, un youkai poderoso, un maestro paciente, de todas esas formas lo he querido y más. Aprendí a ver algo en usted que se que nadie más vio, y ame eso de usted, su fuerza, su valor, su poder, todo eso lo hizo enorme para mis ojos y todo el tiempo, todos los días quería estar con usted, pero sabía que yo era muy poca cosa para usted

¿Esas cosas significaban el amor? ¿La necesidad de estar con otro? ¿La admiración por sus habilidades y cualidades?

- Y quería todos los días ser más y más – siguió la chica bajo la estudiosa mirada de su protector – estudie mucho, aprendí todo lo que pude, pero sabía que aun así nunca lo alcanzaría, que este amor jamás sería correspondido y aunque me partió el alma decidí que eso era lo mejor, alejarme de usted, vivir como lo que me correspondía, como una human.

Las palabras de la mujer de su hermano sonaron en su cabeza, ¿De ese límite es de lo que había hablado la humana? Rin lo había entendido correctamente y había elegido bien, pero en sus palabras solo se escuchaba la desesperación de una elección dolorosa.

- Pero no hubo un solo día que no pensara en usted, que no extrañara su compañía, su voz, su presencia. Pero solo era una humana, y nada más, usted jamás… sé que no debí depositar mi amor en usted por qué usted jamás lo hubiera correspondido, pero cuando lo supe era demasiado tarde ya estaba hecho. Sé que es así, pero aun a pesar de eso, no quería irme sin habérselo dicho por lo menos una sola vez.

_**Ie nai konna watashi da kedo**_

_**Kono uta wa machigai naku**_

_No, no hay las hay para mí, pero esta canción es definitivamente_

La espada en la cintura de Sesshomaru empezó a vibrar, los demonios del otro mundo fueron por completo claros para él en ese momento que con sus cadenas y tridentes infernales se acercaban al cuerpo de la joven en el suelo, medio repelido por la vida del pequeño bebe en sus brazos, como si temieran o repudiaran esa energía.

Se iba… definitivamente la vida se iba de su ser.

- Lo lamento… - dijo por fin cuando ella termino su declaración.

- No tiene por que lamentarlo Sesshomaru sama – dijo la chica dolida, la emoción más bonita que había sentido era un motivo de lamentación par quien era su depositario – usted no tiene la culpa de lo que yo pudiera sentir.

- Lamento… no haberte demostrado a tiempo que… te correspondía.

La joven en el piso abrió los ojos ampliamente como si no pudiera creerlo, los seres del otro mundo se alejaron un par de pasos.

- Sesshomaru sama…

- Pensé… que como eras humana querías vivir como humana, para mi no era posible hacer lo que hizo mi padre o lo que hace Inuyasha, yo creí que tú no… no podrías combinar las dos vidas, lamento mucho no haber tenido fe en ti.

La chica sonrió un poco y eso envió, evidentemente una descarga de dolor por su cuerpo y más sangre se derramó de donde estaba herida.

- No lo dice solo porque muero ¿Verdad? Sessh0maru sama.

El youkai se acercó más a ella, puso el bebe pacifico sobre su regazo y sentándose todo lo cerca que pudo de ella la sostuvo en brazos, las mejillas blancas de la chica se llenaron de calor, con su único brazo la sostuvo por la cintura mientras ella peleaba por tener al bebe en su lugar.

- No, lo digo de verdad.

_**Aisu beki anata e okuru**_

_**Kokoro kara no ai no uta**_

_Te entrego, a ti, desde el fondo de mi corazón una canción de amor._

- Al menos… - dijo sin tratar de detener sus lagrimas, lagrimas de un alivio imposible de creer, no podía esperar que él sintiera la clase de amor que ella sentía por el, pero en alguna parte de su corazón, había un verdadero sentimiento por ella, imposible de clasificar, pero había ganado una parte de él – pude saberlo antes de irme.

La chica cerró los ojos y el hermoso youkai pudo ver lo que ella no veía, lo que no vería aun con los ojos abiertos, los mensajeros del otro mundo se acercaban con cautela medio cohibidos por la presencia de él, pero dispuestos a hacer su trabajo.

- Kagome sama dice que las personas viven más de una vez – dijo la chica sin abrir los ojos – Sesshomaru sama, si yo volviera a nacer ¿usted me buscaría verdad? Usted al menos una vez más volvería por mí, ¿no es así?

- ¿Para qué?

- Para que no se quedara con aquel arrepentimiento... para darnos por lo menos una oportunidad.

- Si, te buscaría.

- Si hubiera un modo Sesshomaru sama, un solo modo en que lo volviera a ver, no pediría nada más de la vida.

Uno de los enviados del infierno había atado ya una cadena a un tobillo de la chica, solo debía jalar y el alma se desprendería del cuerpo de la joven

- Cuide de mi bebe Sesshomaru sama – dijo con sus ojos cerrados percibiendo el latido del corazón del ser que había amado – por favor, no permita que le pase nada malo, deseo que crezca y sea feliz.

- Si.

- Sesshomaru sama… lo amo.

Y en ese momento el mensajero tiró de la cadena y el alma se desprendió de ese cuerpo, el corazón de la joven dejo de latir y su pulso se detuvo, el bebe en su regazo soltó un llanto a gritos como si sintiera lo que acababa de pasar.

No pudo hacer nada, en absoluto nada por ella, solo sostenerla, solo esperar con ella la muerte. Recargó su frente contra el hombro delicado donde ya no había pulso y sintió deseos de hacer algo que no haría nunca, que no creía que fuera posible en él, pero cuando sintió la tibieza en sus mejillas supo que estaba pasando. Este era su tributo por su vida, lo que le ofrecía como despedida, si no le había ofrecido su amor le ofrecería su dolor y algo más.

Levantó solo un poco su rostro y hundió con fuerza sus colmillos en su hombro, marcándola como su compañera en la siguiente vida, si está realmente llegaba la encontraría por su aroma, la haría suya, no la dejaría apartarse y si algo como el amor era posible entre un humano y un youkai ellos lo lograrían.

_**Kikoete ru anata no koe ga watashi no na o yonde iru… utsutte ru anata no kao ga watashi ni hohoemi kakeru**_

_Escucho tu voz llamándome… veo tu rostro sonriéndome._

Mantuvo sus colmillos en su cuello hasta asegurarse de que su aroma estaba profundamente dentro de él, bebió su sangre tibia para grabar para siempre en su memoria el suyo, conocía su aroma pero está vez este sería una huella imborrable que haría que la encontrara de nuevo si eso era posible.

Sería posible, iría al otro mundo si era necesario para traer su alma de regreso el día que no pudiera esperar más, pero ella era un alma blanca, debían darle una segunda oportunidad.

Con cuidado acarició su rostro y cerró sus ojos abiertos, limpió con cuidado las lagrimas de sus ojos y cepilló su cabello con sus garras, el bebe había guardado silencio en algún momento y lo miraba, unos insoldables ojos marrones iguales a los de ella lo miraban con atención. ¿Podían ser los cachorros humanos tan inteligentes?

Se retiró de su lado y cargó al bebe en sus brazos, olfateo profundamente el aroma del bebe para poder identificarlo en el futuro.

- Tú me llamaras –le dijo a la bebe que lo miraba con sus ojos lechosos y marrones – tu dirás mi nombre y yo vendré cachorro, te lo prometo.

- Me encargare de que ella recuerde esa promesa.

Sesshomaru miró la puerta de la habitación, la mujer de su medio hermano estaba allí de pie.

- ¿Cuanto tiempo llevas allí? – preguntó con violencia.

- Un minuto – respondió – solo desde que colocaste a la bebe en tus brazos.

- Rin…

- Lo sé – lo interrumpió – me alegra que hayas estado aquí para acompañarla, ella lo deseaba mucho, creo que los últimos dos días es lo único que esperaba que la nieve te permitiera llegar aquí.

- ¿Dos días?

La humana fue hasta Rin y miró con tristeza a la joven muerta, un par de lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos que limpió enseguida, respiró y acomodó las manos de Rin sobre su regazo y cubrió todo su cuerpo con la manta que la había calentado, cubriendo su rostro blanco y desprovisto de vida.

- Fue el primer día de nieve cuando dio a luz – siguió Kagome – el bebe es muy prematuro, no se si sobreviva

- Sobrevivirá – dijo Sesshomaru atrayendo al bebe en su brazo como protegiéndolo.

- Necesita mucho calor, y comida, y sin ella no sé cómo hacerlo – le respondió Kagome con la verdad, sabía muy poco de bebes prematuros – puedo darle leche de cabra o de vaca pero si su organismo no lo resiste.

- Resistirá.

- Yo también deseo lo mismo Sesshomaru, yo quería mucho a Rin y respeto enormemente su sacrificio. Decidió entregar su vida por la de su bebe, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo si… no importa. La cuidare, la cuidaremos mucho, yo, Inuyasha, Shinta y toda la aldea, se ganó a pulso el amor de todos en la aldea, lo haremos por Rin.

_**Kikoete ru watashi no koe ga anata no na o yonde iru… utsutte ru watashi no kao ga anata ni hohoende iru**_

_Escucho mi voz llamando por tu nombre… Veo mi rostro sonriéndote_

- ¿Cual será su nombre? – preguntó Sesshomaru.

- Ai – respondió Kagome mirando a Sesshomaru haciendo algo que jamás imagino posible, acunando al bebe de Rin con autentico amor – lo escogió Rin cuando nació.

- Ai – la llamó Sesshomaru… amor… que adecuado, la bebe lo miraba con sus ojos lechosos como reconociéndolo, el sonrió, los humanos siempre sonreían a los cachorros no es cierto – yo Sesshomaru, te cuidare cual larga sea tu vida.

- Le recordare tu promesa – dijo de nuevo Kagome – Rin estará feliz de saber que cuidaras de Ai, donde quiera que ella este.

Sesshomaru se levantó y llevó la bebe a la mujer de su medio hermano, está tomó al bebe pequeñísimo en sus brazos y lo acurrucó cerca de ella.

- ¿Qué necesita ahora? – le preguntó el youkai con su usual acento frió y autoritario.

- Calor, pieles, leña, leche – enumero ella – Shinta e Inuyasha están buscando todo eso ahora mismo.

- Te enviare de todo eso con Jaken antes de la noche – le respondió – cazare las vacas de un palacio.

- Hem – dijo la mujer un poco nerviosa conociendo a su cuñado bueno… – necesitamos a las vacas vivas y si alguien las reconoce…

- Es mi tierra – reafirmo Sesshomaru – yo soy dueño de occidente y aquel palacio está en mi tierra, las vacas estarán aquí y nadie las peleara.

- Bien.

- Jaken se quedara aquí – siguió indicando – debe tener un techo.

- No creo que eso le guste a Jaken – si había un youkai que gustara menos de los humanos ese era su sirviente.

- Es mi sirviente hará lo que yo le diga.

- Ok.

- Te costara la vida si ella no sobrevive.

Un estruendo de leña se escuchó en el piso fuera de la cabaña y su medio hermano entró como un demonio con las garras listas y empuñando su espada.

- Tú – amenazo a su medio hermano – ¡Como te atreves a amenazar a mi compañera!

- Inuyasha… espera – lo detuvo Kagome.

El temperamento de su medio hermano se apaciguó solo un poco, pero no dejo su posición defensiva.

- La cuidare Sesshomaru – dijo Kagome – es muy pequeña, será complicado pero te prometo que haré todo lo que sea posible para que viva, por Rin.

_**Aisu beki anata e okuru kokoro kara no ai no uta**_

_Una canción de amor que te entrego, a ti, desde el fondo de mi corazón_

- Por Rin – dijo con una falsa frialdad – enviare lo que he prometido y vendré a verla pronto, advierte a todos los humanos.

- Si.

Sin decir nada más pasó a un lado de su medio hermano que le gruñó cuando estuvo cerca y salio, afuera el humano, el que fuera compañero de Rin lo miró con desprecio y miedo, lo ignoró a favor de ir a buscar lo que había prometido.

Se alejó con velocidad de la aldea sintiendo un vació por dentro difícil de explicar, haber perdido a alguien no es algo que hubiera experimentado hasta ese día y… dolía.

Dejaría ese dolor en su pecho par siempre, lo honraría así como las promesas hechas… y si había una posibilidad, una sola la buscaría de nuevo, esperaría por ella.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: End Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Así que el único motivo por el que se había mantenido – y no – cerca de los humanos era ese, la promesa hecha a Rin de que si había algún modo de que el alma de un ser humano regresara a la vida la encontraría de nuevo, había pasado mucho tiempo, el mundo había cambiado indudablemente, pero aun así, no la había encontrado de nuevo.

Había cuidado de la descendencia de Rin. Ai había vivido por 50 años sin mayores sobresaltos en la misma región, después ella había tenido 3 hijos, dos varones y una niña, solo la niña tuvo descendientes, los otros dos murieron de una extraña enfermedad, de la misma que la mujer de su medio hermano, aunque mucho más jóvenes, aquella niña tuvo un solo descendiente, pero este tuvo muchos, la mujer que había tomado había resultado fértil y fuerte, llego a tener diez hijos, y estos a su vez más y más, que se extendieron por todo lugar y adoptaron un distintivo para su familia "Hanami" parte de esa familia se dedico a la cría de los árboles de sakura que perdían su flor en primavera, a ese acontecimiento que era tan viejo como el tiempo los humanos lo esperaban cada año con ilusión.

Con aquel distintivo se regaron los descendientes más y más, pero después no fue el solo quien cuido de ellos, si no sirvientes le hacían saber de ellos, donde, cuando y como vivían, él se preocupaba de que tuvieran alimento y casa. Hacia cosa menos de 50 años había cientos, durante la guerra habían muerto muchos, la mayoría varones y las mujeres no alcanzaban más de cincuenta. Había cuidado de que todas tuvieran cierta seguridad después del desastre, se perdieron algunas más en el evento de la bomba en las dos ciudades destruidas para su enorme consternación, pero era imposible hacer más por esos humanos si insistían en destruirse unos a otros.

Habían quedado muy pocos pero aun así siguió cuidando de ellos hasta el día de hoy.

Había regresado a Tokio solo por una razón, uno de sus sirvientes le había informado de adelantos importantes en medicina que le dijo que quizás le pudieran interesar a él, había hablado de que médicos tenían la habilidad de reparar miembros, se había acostumbrado a no tener su brazo y mano derecha, pero si había una posibilidad de poder tener un substituto lo tomaría, sería útil. Durante muchos años había auspiciado con su dinero esas investigaciones médicas y tomaría uso de ellas ahora.

Lo único lamentable que es la "prótesis" debía ser humana, pero lo aceptaría si su cuerpo se adaptaba a ella, lo había intentado antes con otros seres pero al parecer la humana había sido incluso en ese entonces la más útil.

Además había una familia Hanami en Tokio, en el mismo lugar que hubiera sido la aldea donde vivía Rin.

Y allí estaba ante unas altas escaleras de un templo humano, había en el aire un aroma… familiar. Lo que era muy extraño porque solo pocos árboles y construcciones eran los mismos que él había visto alguna vez.

Subió por las escaleras y descubrió el lugar, un templo humano como muchos otros que ya había visto. Inspecciono el lugar con cautela y calma y vio solo a una humana, la humana que tenía el aroma de los "Hanami" está debía ser la descendiente.

La mujer se acerco cautelosa a él sosteniendo una escoba en sus manos, Sesshomaru casi tuvo deseos de reír, todos los humanos a pesar de no saber que era o quien era le temían, pero los únicos que estaban a salvo eran esos humanos, los que llevaran la sangre de Rin.

- Buen día – dijo la joven asustada.

- ¿El templo Higurashi? – que pretensión de la mujer de su medio hermano de ponerle su nombre a su templo.

- Si – dijo aun nerviosa la mujer – pero en este momento los Higurashi no están, han salido de vacaciones, pero yo puedo ayudarlo.

- ¿Cual es tu nombre?

- Hanami… Hanami…

- ¿Hanami?

- Hanami Rei… kami sama, disculpe, solo... no disculpe.

"Bello" había entendido que para humanos o youkais, como Rin le había dicho él era bello, recibía esa respuesta de las humanas continuamente, intimidadas por su belleza.

- Entiendo.

- ¿Necesitaba de los Higurashi para algo en particular? Yo, también soy sacerdotisa en este lugar señor…

- Taisho. Sesshomaru Taisho.

Y entonces la sorpresa fue mayúscula para la humana, en su expresión se leyó algo más que la fascinación, había una abierta expresión de sorpresa.

- Como las leyendas… - salio de su boca sin su permiso.

Sesshomaru la miro con curiosidad, la joven lo miraba con embelezo como si no pudiera creer que estaba allí.

- ¿Leyendas?

- Oh es que… hay… - la joven respiro profundamente – en el templo del que mi familia cuida hay unas leyendas de un Sesshomaru Taisho de la época feudal, es una casualidad tan grande.

Sería posible que… hubieran sobrevivido tanto tiempo.

- ¿Qué tipo de leyendas?

- Oh, uno de nuestros ancestros de aquella época escribió leyendas de un youkai perro llamado Sesshomaru y su padre Inu no Taisho, solo son leyendas de seres mitológicos de la época feudal, se dice que nuestro ancestro, una joven llamada Rin escribió esos relatos y dejo indicaciones a su descendencia que cuidaran de ellos.

Los diarios que Rin había escrito con las historias que él le había contado, ¿Podía ser posible que a pesar de 400 años aun existieran?

- Puedo verlos.

- Si, claro, por favor sígame.

Sesshomaru siguió a la joven humana a una pagoda algo retirada del templo, este aroma, una aroma viejo, pero al final el aroma que había querido encontrar de nuevo lo asalto.

La joven mujer abrió la pagoda y adentro había estatuas de dioses perro, y un baúl lleno de papiros, incienso y velas, dejo de lado el aroma de la mirra y la cera de abejas por el aroma a papel antiguo y la dulzura, parecida al a miel de Rin.

- Lamento el estado del lugar – dijo la joven retirando un poco de polvo – pero pocas personas vienen a está pagoda así que…

- Está bien.

Avanzo hasta el baúl donde estaban colocados los papiros y tomo uno con delicadeza, lo puso sobre una base para leer y lo abrió, allí estaba la clara letra de su protegida preservada a través de los años, elegante y delicada, podía verla de nuevo en la orilla de aquel riachuelo escribiendo mientras él dictaba, una oleada de nostalgia lo barrio de pies a cabeza.

- Ojala pudiera tener mejor este lugar – dijo con un suave suspiro la joven parada detrás de él – los Higurashi también conservan reliquias de la época feudal, otra joven que como Rin escribía sobre aquella época, pero esos datos son mucho más generales, hablan de las cosechas, de los eventos ocurridos en la aldea que había en este mismo lugar, y sobre otro ser mitológico que decían convivía con los aldeanos, pero las historias de Rin hablan solo de este youkai y su familia, su padre, madre y un medio hermano. Son muy interesantes en realidad, pero, son solo mitología.

- Mitología – repitió Sesshomaru, su historia había pasado a ser solo mitología para los humanos.

- La cuidad auspicia al templo Higurashi por el valor histórico de los diarios de Mei, pero los diarios de Rin solo son relatos sobre mitos, así que no podemos tener el mismo beneficio dijo con pesar – una pena por que podríamos cuidarlos tan bien como los de Mei, son valiosos solo por su antigüedad, pero en fin.

Mientras veía las palabra escritas por su joven protegida, podía escuchar de nuevo la voz de Rin llena de orgullo en su cabeza: "Pero este no solo sería un texto que lo mencione, si no uno que hable exclusivamente de usted, quiero poder escribir todo lo que se de usted Sesshomaru sama, desde el momento que me devolvió la vida, sus batallas, sus conocimientos y su grandeza, nadie nunca podrá decir que hubo un youkai más grande que usted Sesshomaru sama".

- ¿Cuanto necesitan?

- ¿Perdón?

- ¿Cuanto dinero necesitan para cuidarlos como quieren hacerlo?

La joven detrás de él lo miro confundida. Este era el legado de Rin, no lo había tomado en cuenta hasta el momento y había sobrevivido por cuidados de su familia, no suyos, era lo único que existía además de sus descendientes de la joven que había protegido en su pasado, merecía por menos el mismo cuidado que sus sucesores.

- No lo se – dijo la joven mujer – es necesario reparar la estructura de la pagoda que se ha descuidado un poco y contratar a alguien que venga a reparar algunos papiros que se han lesionado con el paso de los años.

- ¿Un millón de yen…? – dijo con la vista en el papiro aun.

- Un… un… ¡No! – dijo alarmada por la cantidad que había dicho – 10 veces menos que eso.

- ¿Cien mil entonces? – ofreció de nuevo mientras cerraba con calma y cuidado el viejo papiro.

- ¿Habla… habla usted en serio? – dijo la mujer con cierta reserva.

- ¿Por qué no lo haría? – preguntó.

- Si lo que está buscando en un lugar donde lavar dinero o algún asunto ilegal por favor no lo haga – dijo asustada – mi familia es humilde y…

- Recuerda mi nombre… - la interrumpió.

- Si.

- Soy dueño de la corporación Taisho, no necesito lavar dinero o hacer cosas ilegales, solo… busco formas nuevas de invertir.

- ¿Habla de filantropía entonces? – preguntó aun sin poderlo creer.

- Más bien mitomanía.

- ¿Como mentira o sobre los mitos?

- Le estoy pidiendo su permiso para ayudar a preservar viejos pairos ¿Qué piensa que es?

Los humanos a menudo se asustaban cuando hablaban de oír cantidades importantes de su dinero, pero tenía mucho y no compartía la misma necedad humana de guardarlo y tener más y más, de hecho el dinero mientras más se movía, se acaba o se hacía más, ninguna de las dos cosas le preocupaba.

- Aun así, cien mil son mucho dinero.

- ¿Que me propone?

- Puedo calcular lo que se necesitara y hacerle llegar un presupuesto – le dijo – le aseguro que seré tan cuidadosa como si el dinero fuera mió y no tomare un peso de más.

- Si eso la hace sentir más tranquila Hanami san.

- Absolutamente si Taisho sama.

- Bien – dijo y saco una tarjeta de el bolsillo de su saco – este es el numero y el lugar donde encuentra a mi asistente, hágale saber todos los detalles a él y él me informara.

- Si – dijo tomando la tarjeta con reverencia – no sé cómo podría legar a agradecerle lo suficiente su ayuda.

- Cuide de los diarios de Rin, solo eso es necesario.

Y entonces la tierra tembló bajo sus pies. El mismo aroma, pero en su expresión más pura y fresca, era imposible, pero se acercaba.

- Rei…

La voz de un humano llamó, y la joven mujer salió de la pagoda dejándolo solo en el lugar, el aroma era cada vez más intenso, en un momento la mujer regresó.

- Venga conmigo por favor – lo llamó – quiero que presentarle a mi familia.

Sesshomaru avanzó junto a la mujer afuera, un aire frió llenó de ese aroma a miel lo envolvió, se movió hasta donde un varón humano llevaba una niña en brazos, y la joven mujer Hanami le explicaba quien era él, no pudo hablar, no pudo casi moverse embargado por el aroma de la pequeña niña, no mayor a como la había visto la primera vez.

Era Rin.

- Taisho sama – lo llamó la joven mujer – ellos son mi esposo Sasuke y mi pequeña hija Lina.

- Gusto en conocerlo Taisho sama – le dijo el humano – de ante mano muchas gracias por lo que hará por nuestra pequeña pagoda.

- Si – dijo algo perturbado, la pequeña niña estaba dormida en la espalda de su padre – ¿Su hija?

- Si, nuestra única hija – respondió la joven.

Su padre la upó en su espalda y la niña despertó, y lo miró, sus ojos eran idénticos a los que lo había visto la primera vez, un profundo chocolate llenos de inocencia en ellos.

"Rin…"

No tenía ninguna duda, la misma alma que él conocía estaba dentro de sus ojos, y cuando la niña le sonrió supo que estaba en lo correcto, llevó su mano a ella y la niña la atrapó entre sus pequeñas manos calidas.

- Hola – la saludó con un susurro.

- Hola – dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa que le faltaban dos dientes.

Los dos jóvenes esposos se miraron asombrados, la niña se apresuró a bajar de la espalda de su padre y fue donde él, y Sesshomaru se arrodilló su lado.

- ¿Quién es usted? – le pregunto con naturalidad la niña

- Mi nombre es Sesshomaru – le respondió.

- Yo son Lina – le dijo también – es usted muy bonito Sesshomaru sama.

- ¿Tú lo crees Lina chan?

- Si.

- Bueno no tengo ninguna duda ahora – dijo la mujer sobre sus cabezas – Lina es una juez de carácter asombrosa, casi no le habla a nadie sabe, nunca la había visto ser tan abierta con nadie, de hecho casi no habla, ni siquiera con nosotros.

- Por qué haces eso Lina – la regañó suavemente Sesshomaru – si no les dices a tus papas lo que deseas como lo tendrás.

- Creo que sí, ¿Verdad?

Acarició la mejilla de la niña con ternura, sintió que las piernas le temblaban, estaba tan emocionado como no lo había estado en toda su larga vida. La miró comparando la imagen de la niña con la que había en su memoria, era casi idéntica, el arco de sus cejas un poco más elevado, su piel un poco más cetrina y algunos lunares que no tenía antes, dos en su cuello, juntos como si fueran la marca que había puesto en ella. Le sonrió y se levantó de donde estaba.

- Tengo que irme – dijo mirando a los humanos mientras sentía la persistente mirada de Rin – Lina desde su lugar al lado de él – por favor Hanami san, haga lo que me ha dicho y llame al número que le di.

- Lo haré Taisho sama.

- Con su permiso – dijo con una inclinación a los dos jóvenes esposos y luego miró una vez más a Rin – Lina – me voy Lina.

- ¿Volverá?

- Si.

La niña sonrió y el de nuevo sintió un nudo en el estomago que ignoró y empezó a caminar a las escaleras del templo casi deseando escapar…

Lo había hecho, había reencarnado y la había encontrado, pero era demasiado pequeña, si la volvía a encontrar como una niña pequeña, podría volver a cometer los mismos errores de antes, debía encontrarla como mujer, como mujer quizás las muchas barreras que había puesto antes delante de ella no existirían.

Esperaría… si, de cualquier modo, ya sabía dónde encontrarla.

_Fin capitulo 15_

_04 de febrero de 2010_

_8:56 p.m. _

* * *

_Nota de autora: Kami sama que capítulo más largo, cuenten las palabras está vez son más de diez mil creo que ningún otro capítulo ha sido tan largo como este… ¡pero acaso no ha sido lindo!_

_Como ha cambiado Sesshomaru verdad? Pero a pesar de todo, quise mantener en el ese aire de superioridad con todos los humanos, y un estatus alto para el, y después de eso pensar como haría él para enamorarse de ella, como entendería su sentimiento si nunca creyó que podría siquiera tenerlo, y está es mi versión._

_Aunque no me lo crean odie tener que matar a Rin, pero era necesario que lo hiciera justo así para que tuviera el valor de decir todo lo que dijo y que Sesshomaru la recordara siempre, algo trágico lo sé, pero apuesto a que más de una lloro con esa escena, y esto también es recomendable leerlo acompañado de la canción del más nuevo disco de Ayumi Hamasaki, se llama "Curtain Call" si la buscan en la megabase de video en tubo seguro la encuentran._

_La cita de inicio… lo juro la verdad no tenía ni la más mínima idea que sería esta cita pero bien, soy una chica sumamente cursi después de todo._

_El siguiente capítulo supongo que se hacen una idea de que se trata verdad, así que a todos aquellos que quieran ver como se cocino el romance entre Lina y Sesshomaru no se lo pueden perder._

_Solo me resta como siempre agradecer a todos ustedes que han seguidos todos y cada uno de los capítulos de esta historia, en especial a:_

_**Fel**__ (condenación no sabes lo que significa la privacidad), __**DarkCam, Lou-asuka, athena_s, yuiren3, Trish Black, koTTaru, Peachilein, Minako k, Fabramo, Arii, Kiara Taisho-sama, kuchiki rukia ichi, Tenyoukai**_

_Bueno sin más me despido, si me buscan ya sabes dónde pueden encontrarme:_

_st__

_Shian shen Mimi chan_


	19. Capitulo 16: Espera 3era parte

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojos de Inuyasha Ahaaa v_v… Oh cierto los MacKeltar y todos los highlander son creación de Karen Marie Moning, aclarado esto aquí vamos_

_**Ashita ne Nareba**_

_**Por Mimi chan**_

_**Capitulo 16**_

_**Espera**_

_**3era parte**_

_Noche, ¡oh bendita noche!_

_temo solo que puesto que es de noche _

_un sueño sea todo esto, _

_un sueño halagador y dulce en demasía _

_para ser un hecho._

_**William Shakespeare**_

_Acto 2do, escena 2da_

_Otoño _

_Tokio Japón_

_1994_

¿Por que aquella obra en particular se había vuelto tan famosa? La verdad no terminaba de entenderlo, era una mala obra. Hablaba sobre tontos niños que se enamoraban en contra de todo lo que estaba a su alrededor y eso los llevaba a la muerte.

¿Así era como concebían el amor los humanos? Era un tipo de sentimiento que retaba todo lo que había a su alrededor, y muchas veces esto era todo lo que causaba.

La desgracia.

La muerte.

Había visto muchas historias así, leía en el periódico historias de hombres y mujeres que consumidos por una gran pasión eran capaces de los actos más atroces que pudiera imaginar, más sanguinarios que cualquier otra criatura que el hubiera conocido. No era solo el hecho de que ellos mataran, mutilaran, quemaran o destruyeran sistemáticamente a otro, si no más bien el hecho de que lo hacían con saña, disfrutando de la destrucción del otro, de una forma que ni siquiera el en algún momento disfruto.

Había matado a muchos hombres, que estorbaban en su camino, que habían despertado por algún motivo su animosidad. Pero los humanos, ellos llegaban a matarse entre si, incluso cuando alegaban que se amaban, cuando se necesitaban.

Por más que los conociera, su comportamiento siempre le parecería absurdo.

Estos personajes creados por este hombre extranjero habían dado la vuelta al mundo, aun cuando su amor había sido egoísta y con un final trágico, habían muerto personas inocentes a su alrededor en pos de este amor, se habían separado cuando la solución habría sido permanecer juntos y se habían quitado la vida, solo por la desesperación de saber al otro muerto en lugar de vivir para que el sacrificio tuviera algún significado.

Entonces ¿Por qué los fascinaba tanto está historia en particular?

En fin, no es que él estuviera allí para ver esa representación en particular, si no más bien para ver a la protagonista sin que esta se diera cuenta.

Habían pasado 5 años, la había dejado de ver durante todo ese tiempo confiando que estaría bien y esperando que creciera, pero después de esos 5 años había deseado saber de ella casi con desesperación. Como con todos los integrantes de la familia Hanami él tenía información de ella, sobre sus actividades diarias y su crecimiento, el investigador que había puesto sobre sus pasos se sentía realmente incomodo de perseguir a una niña pero no le pagaba para sentir algo si no para que hiciera su trabajo tan bien como le fuera posible.

Había sido una niña normal, aplicada en sus estudios, curiosa e inteligente, tal como la recordaba, había dedicado especial interés a las artes escénicas, baile, actuación, y literatura, por ello había sido la protagonista de toda clase de representaciones en el colegio y hasta ahora en una obra abierta para todo tipo de publico.

En un lugar donde nadie podría notar su presencia escogió un palco y se dispuso a disfrutar de su presencia.

"¿Quién me ha mandado llamar?"

No pudo evitar esa sensación apremiante dentro de su pecho, cuando la vio salir. Delicada y ataviada en un burdo intento de la moda de la época que fue escrita en la novela, terciopelo y brillante tela sintética demasiado vistosa, pero en la que increíblemente ella podía verse delicada.

No supo que fue lo que dijo, solo se perdió en la deliciosa cadencia de su voz delgada y clara mientras recitaba los versos que le habían sido designados a ese personaje.

"Lo pensare, si es que el ver predispone al amar, sin embargo el dardo de mis ojos únicamente tendrá la fuerza que le preste la obediencia."

Los demás personajes dijeron un par de cosas mientras ella esperaba y después el telón cayó hasta la siguiente escena.

Mientras las escenas seguían hasta esperarla de nuevo a ella escudriño entre todos los aromas hasta encontrar el suyo, tan dulce como la miel en medio de todos los demás aromas simples del lugar, solo un par de humanas llegaron a tener un aroma ligeramente diferente, más dulce, que venia acompañado con las aptitudes de la propia alma humana, imaginaba él. Pero los había capeado solo como la configuración olfativa de ese lugar, y nada más, ella era para él el corazón del perfume de ese burdo lugar que olía a humanos y tela, platico, y otro tipo de aromas que no le interesaban.

Debía lucir extraño cerrando los ojos mientras la obra se llevaba a cabo y los personajes decían sus líneas, pero estaba concentrado en ella, escuchando su voz en el lugar donde estaba detrás del escenario.

"Kami estoy tan nerviosa" le dijo a la persona que la estaba ayudando a cambiarse.

Ella estaba envolviéndose a en seda y organza, podía oler la composición de la seda nueva sobre ella, era muy muy dulce.

"Lo estás haciendo muy bien Lina" le respondió la voz de la persona que estaba a un lado de ella "Nunca he visto a una Julieta más linda que tú."

"¿Cuántas Julietas has visto?"

"Me gusta más que cuando la vimos con Peggy Ashcroft (Una de las principales actrices inglesas de su generación y notoria intérprete del dramaturgo William Shakespeare)

"Sé que me dices eso solo porque eres mi amiga, pero gracias"

La escuchó repetir los parlamentos de la obra para ella misma, repasando lo que debía decir en público, sabía que lo haría bien, pero de todos modos era lo suficiente inteligente para no confiarse de su memoria y seguir esforzándose.

Antes nunca se dio cuenta de donde aprendía ella las cosas que le contaba, pero debía haber sido duro en su momento también aprenderlas, habiendo aprendido solo en poco tiempo a leer y escribir, esforzándose en comprender temas más allá de su conocimiento, él se había tenido que esforzar un poco en aprender los idiomas de al menos cinco culturas diferentes, los empresarios que manejaban su dinero se expresaban en aquellos idiomas y había tenido que saber hablarlos.

Esperó hasta que Rin salió de nuevo a escena – era curioso como jamás podría verla como más que Rin – la vio bailar en los brazos del otro protagonista de la historia y seguir declamando, tan clara y tan dulcemente como debía ser un personaje así, delicada y enamorada. Sus ojos mansos declarándole una admiración instantánea a un hombre enmascarado.

La obra siguió mientras ella aparecía en el escenario y este se iluminaba con su presencia, desde su declaración ardorosa en el balcón hasta que la daga entraba en su estomago y escurría sangre, su corazón se aceleró en esa escena, pero cuando no percibió el aroma, más que de azúcar en lo que provenía de su regazo, se calmó y siguió mirando.

La obra terminó y el telón cayó, él solo se limito a salir con los demás espectadores, en ciertos teatros hacían después de la obra reuniones con los actores, pero él no podía acercarse a ella aun, era aun demasiado joven, en el pasado solo 14 años habrían sido suficientes para tomar a una mujer por compañera pero en esta época, se les permitía el tiempo de disfrutar de su vida, y siendo tan corta esperaba que la disfrutara más en aquella libertad.

- Adoro los efectos especiales – dijo Rin mientras se lamía un dedo de un poco de la jalea de cereza que habían usado como la sangre.

- ¡Auxilio, socorro, un vampiro! – dijo Kagome que la esperaba tras bambalinas.

- No temas humana – dijo Lina con un tono lúgubre – solo bebo la sangre de preciosos adolescentes varones llenos de rica sangre y mucha testosterona – dijo Rin siguiendo su broma.

Cuando llego hasta su amiga está la recibió con un abrazo, la tensión se le cayó de los hombros finalmente.

- Has estado asombrosa – le dijo Kagome con sinceridad – vi a más de uno de los espectadores llorar con la última escena.

- He hecho lo mejor posible eso que ni que.

- Pues alguien lo ha apreciado – dijo emocionada – mira lo que te llegó hace un momento.

Lina fue hasta los camerinos y encontró en su lugar una caja de cristal oscuro, se asomó dentro y quedó un poco confundida. Jamás había visto una flor como esa.

- ¿Qué se supone que es esto…?

Eran flores… bien un poco lúgubres, tenía un aroma maravilloso, pero eran negras, bien quizás solo de un café muy oscuro con pequeñas motas de amarillo y rosa… ¿Orquídeas? Pero nunca había visto orquídeas de ese color.

- ¿Qué clase de flor es está? – dijo levantando una en sus manos, parecían hechas de seda, tan delicadas que casi asustaba tocarlas.

- Te vas a ir para atrás cuando te lo diga – dijo con cierta diversión Kagome – son orquídeas negras, el chico de la entrega me lo dijo, el pobre hombre estaba asustado de muerte por que les pasara algo antes de que pudieras recibirlas, hasta donde me explicó es un nuevo hibrido que fue creado este año en América, y ahora si asústate, hasta el momento es la orquídea más cara del mundo, todo este arreglo dice el chico debió salir por lo menos en ¥100 000, sin contar en todos los gastos que debió significar traerla de Estados Unidos, el chico me dijo que fue un encargo exclusivamente para ti

- ¿Qué?

- Lina – Kagome se mordió un labio aguantando la risa – empiezo a pensar que has pescado la atención de un Yakusa o algo por el estilo, esto no te lo está enviando un fan común y corriente.

- No lo digas ni de broma Kagome – dijo asustada Lina, sabía que las actrices a veces eran cazadas como trofeos de Yakuza, pero absolutamente ella no entraría en esa clasificación.

Pero viendo las flores exóticas y aromáticas en aquella caja de cristal supo que su amiga tenía mucha razón, no era una clase de fan común y corriente, alguien que le hubiera gustado su papel fácilmente le hubiera enviado un ramo de rosas, incluso quizás orquídeas, pero de las común y corrientes orquídeas rosadas y blancas y una sola, en la caja debía haber por lo menos unas 20 flores. Buscó en la caja cualquier cosa que le diera a saber quien las enviaba, pero solo encontró una pequeña tarjeta color blanco con la más pulcra y elegante letra que había visto alguna vez, un escalofrió la recorrió, de un modo muy extraño, esa letra le era casi familiar.

"Yo soy el vagabundo de la noche… que ha contemplado la rosa que no cambia de aroma con un nuevo nombre"

Había combinado las dos frases favoritas de los libros de Shakespeare, sintió un escalofrió por la espina, ¿Cómo podía esa persona saber que esas eran sus líneas favoritas?

- ¿Quién las envía? – le preguntó Kagome.

- No lo dice.

- ¿Piensas conservarlas?

Lina miró las flores exquisitas y perfectas en la caja y el mero pensamiento de deshacerse del regalo le partía el corazón, no, por ningún motivo pensaba deshacerse de ellas, era por mucho la cosa más deliciosa que le habían regalado alguna vez, no sabía como le explicaría a sus padres ese regalo pero no le importaba, lo conservaría.

- Si.

- Bueno solo esperemos que sea solo un fan pasajero – dijo Kagome distrayéndola, si las cosas iban mal lo harían pero también podía ser solo un evento de un momento, no se preocuparía hasta que llegara el momento – alguien que ame a Shakespeare o algo así, ahora vamos cámbiate, el brindis con los actores casi empieza.

Lina devolvió a flor a su lugar en la caja y sonrió, no podía ser un viejo cascarrabias que tenía más dinero que sentido común y eran fan de Shakespeare, no tenía por que asustarse tanto.

- Crees que nos dejen tomar por lo menos un poco de sidra.

- Nos las ingeniaremos.

Lina se dio la vuelta para ofrecerle la espalda a su amiga para que la ayudara con la larga fila de botones mientras ella retiraba los alfileres de su peluca, su miraba vagó de nuevo en las orquídeas brillantes y fragantes frente a ella "un vagabundo de la noche…"

* * *

_Verano 1995_

_Tokio Japón_

Había escuchado el comentario más de una vez ese día "el ultimo día de vacaciones de verano" sobre todo de los jóvenes que estaban en ese lugar.

Desde que había despuntado el día había imperado una temperatura ciertamente alta y molesta, el aire estaba calado de sol y los humanos estaban mucho más irritables de lo acostumbrado, no había hecho nada ese día que no fuera respondido con un ceño fruncido y una mueca de disgusto, incluso de sus ayudantes que siempre estaban serviles a él.

"¿Qué es lo que ella hará en un día como hoy?" fue el constante y repetitivo pensamiento a todo lo largo del día y sin más les di a todos el día libre y decidió salir a buscarla.

Había llegado al templo Higurashi para descubrir que su aroma estaba lejano de allí, se quedo por algunos momentos escuchando los comentarios de sus padres para averiguar a donde había ido, "alberca cubierta" habían dicho "regresar para la cena" demasiado tiempo "bikini demasiado pequeño para una chica de 15 años" ¿bikini? ¿Que era eso?

Admiraba la solidaridad de la pequeña con sus padres, hacia solo muy poco tiempo habían estado a punto de romper su vinculo entre ellos, esa era otra cosa que no entendía de los humanos, si habían elegido una compañera de vida por después de un tiempo cuando llegaban las dificultades decidían dejarla, era egoísta y eso alteraba la estabilidad de vida de ellos dos y de su descendencia. Cuando se toma una pareja, en el momento de conflicto cuando más cerca deben estar para salir de él, creas un vínculo con alguien, adquieres la responsabilidad de su vida, era una regla básica en la supervivencia.

Pero bien, los humanos nunca supieron de todo hacer las cosas correctas para prevalecer y subsistir, aun así, por extraño que fuera era la especie dominante en la tierra.

La naturaleza humana tenía demasiadas cosas que no entendía.

Bien en ese entonces la felicidad de Rin había sido evidentemente alterada, había dejado de ir al teatro, a sacar notas bajas en su colegio y a estar triste – sus investigadores habían tomado fotos de ella para él, cada una le resultaba insoportablemente dolorosa a él mismo – y si había una sola cosa que él no permitiría nunca era justo eso, que la felicidad de su protegida de viera alterada.

Averiguo con sus detectives que el motivo de la disputa entre la pareja había sido una infidelidad por parte del padre, un momento de debilidad ante una mujer hermosa que ahora le costaba la confianza de su esposa – entupidos humanos, por que rayos cuando han escogido a una pareja buscan tentar sus debilidades con otras – en su momento mientras él reparaba las cosas no se habían separado por que no había quien cuidara de sus papiros – sin Rin lo supiera se sentiría orgullosa de eso, estaba seguro – después sus investigadores habían encontrado a la mujer con la que había faltado el padre de Rin y le habían dado un montón de dinero por ir a hablar con la madre de su protegida y decirle que su marido nunca le había faltado, la mentira había salvado su matrimonio.

Ahora al parecer las cosas iban en su curso natural, Rin había recuperado su alegría y se había incorporado con pasión a sus actividades recuperando su ánimo, lo suficientemente tranquila y feliz para salir y festejar a la vida.

Subió de nuevo a su auto un Mercedes-Benz W140 color mercurio, por el que extrañamente había adquirido un especial aprecio, era una maquina fina y eficiente y puso el nombre del lugar en el aparato GPS y el mapa se desplegó, dirigiéndose al lugar.

El sitio era un lugar con mucha agua. Agua, cloro, y fluidos corporales de los humanos, muchos de ellos estaban entrando. Olía como un sitio en que cosas desagradables y asquerosas estaban metidas, pero todos estaban entrando allí a placer, en algún sitio olía como azúcar y café, bien podría tolerar estar allí mientras pudiera distraerse con el sabor y olor de aquello.

Entró y vio a todos los humanos, semidesnudos, cosas realmente desagradables empezaron a pasarle por la cabeza, pero cuando vio a niños corriendo y divirtiéndose en el lugar trató de calmarse, esperaba que al menos los humanos tuvieran una mínima cantidad de cautela para no pervertir la mente de sus cachorros.

Le costó trabajo, pero por fin pudo localizar el aroma de Rin, y cuando pudo verla quedaron sus ojos pegados a su piel.

"Mizu… gi…" ciertamente no era un gi tradicional, parecía bastante practico para nadar, las dos piezas pequeñas ciertamente no estorbarían si una corriente la atrapaba, no se enredarían con ramas o piedras, aunque aparentemente no las había en ese lugar, era una de esas invenciones humanas que parecían… desde el punto de vista, de verla a ella, en ellas… fascinante.

El pequeño, pequeñísimo conjunto de triángulos color negro, unidos solo por una tira de tela apenas distinguible que dejaba toda su espalda desnuda y cubría solo lo necesario entre sus piernas. La deliciosa piel de un color tostado que invitaba ser tocada, recorrida con cautela y calma para disfrutar en cada pliegue y cada sitio su dulce y suave tacto, sabía que ella se sentiría dulce y suave en algunos planos más que en otros; podía imaginar solo la textura que había en la línea delgada donde corría su columna, el terciopelo de sus brazos, la firmeza de su estomago, la delirante seda en sus muslos, piernas y tobillos.

Un escalofrió diabólico lo recorrió entero cuando ella tomó su cabello y lo amarró en una coleta alta y estilizada dejando al descubierto su cuello, casi podía verse a si mismo yendo a ella, tomando su cuerpo pequeño y perfecto en sus brazos y hundiendo sus colmillo en su cuello para una explosión en ambos del puro placer que el rito representaba.

- Hey señor…

El youkai regresó a tierra detrás de él había un humano en la media madurez de su vida.

- Supongo que debe ser placentero verlo – dijo el humano con cierta dureza – pero si alguien lo pilla lo sacaran de aquí, las chicas nunca se sienten cómodas cuando las miran así, tenga más cuidado. Vaya al bar y quédese en una de las mesas, consiga unos lentes oscuros si lo desea pero no las mire tan directamente.

- ¿Lentes oscuros?

- Si, pregunte por un traje de baño, desentona con esa ropa aquí evidentemente hermano.

Sesshomaru miró su traje de tela fina y corte exclusivo para él y a los demás allí, en pantalones cortos de colores chillones y mujeres con piezas como las de Rin.

- Lo haré.

El joven humano se alejó de él con una bandeja en sus manos y caminó hasta una pareja que tomaba el sol que se colaba sin demasiada fuerza desde paneles claros en lo alto.

Decidió caminar a donde vio una tienda con los pantalones cortos y pidió lo que el joven le había dicho, después fue a "vestuarios" como la chica le había indicado y se cambio el atuendo. Se sentía, sumamente ridículo, sabía que tiraría esa ropa al basurero y nunca lo volvería a usar pero al menos ahora "entonaría" allí.

Sin en cambio los lentes oscuros eran una novedad no sabía cómo no los había descubierto antes, eran lo suficiente oscuros para que nadie supiera en qué dirección miraba o que lograba ver o adivinaran el color de sus ojos, había sabido que los lentes mejoraban la visión de los humanos cuando no era correcta, por supuesto él no necesitaba de nada mejorar su vista, pero mantener un antifaz era interesante.

Estuvo un muy largo rato allí bebiendo algo frió y contemplando a Rin mientras reía y jugaba con sus amigos.

¿Cuando más debía esperar por ella? era tan joven pero decididamente ya era una mujer, debía tener 14 años en este momento, cuando era prudente convertirla realmente en mujer, cuanto más de su libertad le permitiría obtener.

La última vez ella había elegido a un compañero hasta los 20 años, suponía que sería prudente permitirle el mismo tiempo pero… 6 años, le parecían una eternidad, no sabía si podría estar lejos de ella por tanto tiempo.

Cuando extrañaba poder estar con alguien que no le temiera, que no lo viera como una amenaza o un destructor. Era curioso como la mayor parte de su vida había querido justo eso de todo el mundo, que lo vieran como una criatura amenazadora y fría que era imperturbable y que por tanto era capaz de cualquier cosa en su beneficio, pero ahora, después de que el mundo había cambiado tanto que, si así lo deseaba, no tendría que volver que pelear por nada nunca más, pues tenía con que obtenerlo – el dinero de los humanos, por el mismo que los humanos hacían cualquier cosa – había sentido algo que no había imaginado que alguna vez pudiera molestarlo.

Soledad.

Y la pequeña joven que reía y se divertía en el agua en ese momento era la cura para su soledad, su dulzura y su sonrisa luminosa no se habían borrado, conservaba incluso en un menor grado toda esa elegancia que había aprendido cuando estaba a su lado, la forma en que moldeaba su cuerpo para dejarlo caer como una saeta en el agua era delicada y estética.

No más de 6 años, se prometió a si mismo, ni un solo minuto más para poder alcanzarla, y mientras tanto se alejaría de ella, su contemplación era una gran tentación que no sabía cómo debía manejar.

Solo 6 años más.

Dejo un billete en la mesa y fue donde había dejado su ropa guardada, quemaría este infame pantalón corto en la primera oportunidad.

* * *

_Tokio Japón_

_Templo Higurashi _

_Diciembre, 82 días antes de primavera, 2000_

Finalmente había llegado el día.

Se había asegurado de que sus padres no estuvieran en la cuidad no era normal que los padres de Rin salieran a algún lugar sin su hija pero había pasado, había estado esperando desde hacía días una oportunidad así.

Había la posibilidad de que le pidiera que fuera con él, un viaje por ejemplo, si ella aceptaba estaba seguro que no se arrepentiría. La llenaría de ropa, joyas, lujos, de algo tenía que servirle su dinero humano, y al pareces era la mejor manera de poder conquistar a una humana en esa época, las mujeres que había visto por lo regular era lo que más deseaban, no sabía si era lo mismo que desearía Rin, pero si no lo era, averiguaría que es lo que la joven ansiaba y se lo daría.

Casi no lo podía creer, pero la verdad fuera dicha es que estaba ansioso, verdaderamente expectante de poder tenerla finalmente y terminar sus días de soledad y deseo, durante los últimos 5 años en que ella había crecido y se había vuelto una mujer completa había estado esperando poder ir a ella y reclamarla como su compañera.

Había despertado ese día con la conciencia plena que era "el día" había pedido su mejor traje italiano y pasado una larga hora limpiando su cuerpo y concentrándose en lo que diría al verla.

Ella sabía que era él, no personalmente pero sus padres debían haberle hablado de él a estas alturas debían saber ya quien era él, y ya se había anunciado, en la mañana muy temprano había enviado a uno de sus empleados a entregar la misiva donde le anunciaba a Rin que iría personalmente a ver las mejoras en el templo donde estaban guardados sus papiros. Una mera excusa, pero una excusa efectiva.

Se había esforzado, aunque sabía que no era necesario, pero lo había hecho por el placer de su deslumbramiento en su aspecto personal, en su pelo, en su ropa y la imagen en el espejo debía ser perfecta, quería dejarla sin habla y seguro lo lograría.

Casi sentía pena por los pobres e insulsos humanos que hubieran estado antes a su lado, seguro quedarían reducidos a meros adefesios, sin forma, color o gracia. Rin lo vería y quedaría prendida de su aspecto y su riqueza.

Por primera ver ese dinero humano trabajaría en su real favor, consiguiéndole lo único que realmente anhelaba.

Ya había enviado a uno de su empleados por un vestido apropiado para ella y hecho la reserva de un restaurante en una de las zonas más elegantes, todo el sitio solo para el para hablar y conquistarla, un auto elegante, incluso un hermoso collar de zafiros para ella. Deseaba regalarle toda las perlas del mar conmemorando su reencuentro, pero tendría que bastar con esto.

- Taisho sama.

Con exasperación miro a uno de sus empleados que lo interrumpió, había dicho a todo mundo que hoy no recibiría a nadie, que no deba ser interrumpido en una cita mucho más importante que cualquier otra.

- Disculpe que se que está por ir a una reunión muy importante – dijo el hombre con la cabeza agachada – pero el director de la división de computadores Taisho ha llegado y dice que es imperativo que hable con usted.

- Que espere - respondió.

- Se lo he pedido ya señor – dijo el humano – pero insiste que es muy importante.

- Espero que lo sea o le cortare la cabeza.

El hombre a su lado tragó con fuerza, por la forma en que lo había dicho no le cabía ninguna duda que de hecho era en serio su amenaza.

* * *

Maldición.

Estúpido humano que no podía solucionar las cosas por si mismo, que nunca le habían enseñado que los enemigos se abaten sin piedad. Una compañía rival había interpuesto una demanda por el robo de un diseño del ultimo computador que estaban comercializando y en lugar de solucionar las cosas había ido como un triste cachorro a él, no entendía que para eso estaban esos hombres llamados abogados que lo solucionaban todo, había perdido dos valiosas horas de tiempo en recurrir a estos profesionales y hacer una contra demanda por difamación, y plagio, el diseño había sido patentado desde hacia tanto tiempo que era evidente que no había sido robado.

Pobres humanos, querían desfalcarlo a él, a Sesshomaru, evidentemente no sabían con quien se metían, los pobres ilusos ahora sufrirían con demandas que les comerían la mitad de su vida.

Fue un día muy desafortunado para que quisieran hacerlo enojar, esas dos horas de tiempo eran imperdonables, había dado una fecha y una hora y la impuntualidad era un agravio, más para ella.

El conductor lo llevó rápidamente hasta el templo Higurashi, cuando llegó sintió su aroma acalorado y ansioso desde el inicio de las escaleras, ella lo esperaba con ilusión y agrado, aspiró profundo su aroma a miel llenándose de él antes de verla.

Subió las escaleras con cautela concentrándose en donde estaba ella dejando todo de lado, concentrando toda su atención por completo en ella para que le correspondiera. Llegó hasta la pagoda y como había imaginado allí estaba ella, vestida con su traje de sacerdotisa, delicada y elegante como siempre, hermosa.

La chica estaba estática en su lugar y un torrente de sangre le manchó las mejillas por dentro, escuchó su corazón latir más rápido y casi pudo ver en sus ojos su incredulidad y sus ideas yendo y viniendo a mil por hora.

- ¡Oh por dios! – escuchó el susurro de Rin – ese no puede ser Sesshomaru Taisho.

Sesshomaru Taisho, había adoptado el nombre de su territorio solo por petición de sus administradores que le habían dicho que era lo más lógico. Pero se identifico finalmente con él cuando lo escuchó de la boca de Rin, él era el descendiente de Inu no Taisho, Sesshomaru no Taisho en realidad, pero estaba bien de la forma en que se le conocía ahora.

Avanzó mientras escuchaba el corazón de la joven caminar aun más rápido si era posible y casi pudo apreciar que temblaba, pero no era miedo, era sorpresa, nerviosismo, más no miedo, era agradable volver a apreciar eso de ella.

- Tú debes ser – dijo parado delante de ella mientras ella lo miraba casi como si no fuera real – Lina Hanami.

- Si – dijo en un suave jadeo – soy yo.

- Tal como te imaginaba – dijo tomando su mano y aspirando su aroma, depositando un suave beso sobre ella y le sonrió – Lin.

- Nos volvemos a ver, Sesshomaru.

Que alguien más lo identificara no había sido algo que hubiera esperado, así que volteó con curiosidad, allí a un lado de su joven protegida solo a un paso estaba su medio hermano, detrás de él, su mujer. ¿Cómo era posible?

- Tú – respondió con desprecio.

- Encantado de verte de nuevo hermano.

Lina vio al hombre hablando con Inuyasha casi con miedo, era por mucho el hombre mas imponente que había visto alguna vez en su vida, se veía… perfecto.

Nada era perfecto, la perfecciona no era posible, pero el era perfecto por donde se viera.

Dios eso era aterrador.

Sesshomaru dirigió su mirada a Rina que sintió que de nuevo el estomago se le llenaba de nudos.

- Hanami sama – la llamó con autoridad.

- Eh – la chica casi brinco de los brazos de Kagome, halada a él de forma irresistible, la aterraba y aun así quería estar a su lado – si.

- Me gustaría que me enseñara los papiros que han estado guardando – dijo él con caballerosidad, esperando que el miedo dejara de rodearla – he estado ayudando a su cuidado y en realidad no lo conozco.

- Hem… - reacciono ella con prisa, cierto, ese hombre, ese increíblemente apuesto y aterrador hombre estaba allí por los diarios de Rin – si, por favor sígame a está pagoda.

Sesshomaru le extendió la mano y Lina no supo como negarse a tomarla, aunque el hombre simplemente le hacía que la carne se le pusiera de gallina, era asombrosamente apuesto, pero aun así esa aura a su alrededor le decía que era c0mo un lobo blanco salvaje, increíblemente bello pero que debía ser mirado solo de lejos y mucho menos colgarte de su pata.

Nada era como había pensado que sería, nada en absoluto y no podía sentirse más furioso por ello y menos dispuesto a dejar ver su enorme confusión y su patente desesperación. Ella era tan, tan diferente a como la recordaba y tenía la seguridad de que ella no lo recordaba a él, de ningún modo y una increíble sensación de frialdad se instaló en su estomago.

Evidentemente estaba deslumbrada con él, pero también incomoda. Cuando había visto a su medio hermano había visto a Rin alejarse de él e ir a refugiarle en brazos de la mujer de su hermano – no sabía todavía cómo es que aquella mujer seguía viva o había renacido, eso era exclusivamente asunto de su medio hermano – pero cuando la había llamado había ido asombrada, pero reticente a su lado y justo ahora cuando él deseaba haberla acariciado, incluso haber puesto un primer beso en sus labios, ella estaba distante y alejada, no solo físicamente si no emocionalmente también. Le hablaba acerca del cuidado de los dioses que tenía la pagoda, de los métodos de conservación de los pairos, de los curadores y de los cuidados que llevaban por lo menos una vez al año, le habló de la ofrenda, de los fieles y los tributos, le habló incluso del inceso, pero lo más lejana a él.

- Lina… - la llamó.

- Taisho sama – respondió la chica incomoda, un escalofrió la recorrió cuando la llamó por su nombre de pila – le agradecería que guardáramos la formalidad necesaria.

- Hanami san – se corrigió enseguida – me doy perfecta cuenta de que los papiros están en muy buenas manos, le agradecería que dejara de estar a la defensiva por eso.

- No estoy a la defensiva – "bueno quizás solo un poco" pero no lo reconocería en voz alta – solo… usted vino para esto ¿No? Para estar completamente informado del estado de los papiros.

- Si, pero nunca estuvo realmente preocupado por qué no estuvieran en buen cuidado – le respondió con tranquilidad – se que los Hanami, son personas responsables y decentes.

- Gracias – dijo solo un poco menos nerviosa, por el halago a su familia entera.

- ¿Usted ha leído los papiros Hanami san?

- Si, por supuesto – dijo enseguida – es nuestra herencia y a cada generación de sacerdotisas de mi familia les es impuesto el deber de estudiarlos con cuidado.

- ¿Usted me hablaría de sus estudios, por ejemplo en una cena?

"Rayos, rayos, rayos, rayos" pensó Lina en ese momento, había esperado que no lo dijera, de veras que sí, que no la invitara, ya había habido muchos hombres antes que la invitaran a salir, más en el medio, eran muy común las actrices jóvenes que les diera por salir con adultos mayores que les regalaran joyas, casas y pieles, pero no ella, pero ¿Tenía que ser justo Sesshomaru Taisho? él que auspiciaba el cuidado de los papiros de su familia, más siendo tan endemoniadamente perfecto.

- No sé cómo decir esto Taisho sama – dijo Lina nerviosa – pero no. Por favor no me invite a cenar.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Si usted gusta puede esperar a que mis padres regresen de su viaje – ¡Och! no había querido decirle que estaba sola – mañana – agrego enseguida – y ellos podrán explicarle mucho mejor que yo lo que desee saber sobre los papiros, los han estudiado mucho más que yo y seguro pueden informarle mejor.

- Hanami san – dijo Sesshomaru con tota, calma y seguridad en si mismo – en realidad los papiros son una formalidad, a mi me gustaría salir con usted.

"Dobles rayos" porque todos los hombres con dinero daban por sentado que una chica joven e inocente se moría de ganas por salir con ellos.

- En ese caso, no – dijo con aplomo – lo siento.

- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó el youkai con el mismo tono de antes.

- Porque no lo deseo – dijo con la mayor calma posible la chica.

- Eso que queda claro – dijo un poco dolido, pero en su expresión no pudo leerse de nada – lo que quisiera saber es ¿Por qué no lo desea?

"Muérdete la lengua Lina no le digas lo absolutamente arrogante – y pedazo de hombre – que es" suspiró profundamente y dijo sin demasiados rodeos.

- Escuche Taisho sama – esperaba no tener que arrepentirse por lo que iba a decir, un hombre rico despreciado es un enemigo maligno – estoy segura que estará acostumbrado a chicas ingenias y bonitas que le no esperarían una segunda propuesta suya…

- Lo estoy – había habido un montón de humanas que se habían insinuado sin imaginar siquiera lo que él era, jóvenes, bonitas –- A un estilo muy humano – aunque podía asegurar que no ingenuas.

- Si – dijo con una risa burlona – pero yo no soy de ellas, estoy casi segura que usted podría sacar una cita en el mejor restaurante en _Chuo Dori_ (Calle principal en el distrito de Ginza, conocido por sus famosos centros nocturnos y restaurantes.) y regalarle a su cita un vestido de _Dior, Balmain_ o _Chanel_ solo para que no desentone con usted pero, no soy de las que acepta esas cosas.

- No veo que tendría de malo.

- Se que no lo hace a propósito, es solo que a vivido toda su vida así aparentemente – dijo más para ella que para él, porque no pudo callárselo, solo esperaba que no lo tomara como un insulto – no todas las mujeres se sienten felices con ese estilo de vida, menos cuando no se ha hecho nada para ganarlo.

- No le estoy ofreciendo un estilo de vida Hanami sana – dijo con cierta diversión, admiraba la mente ágil de Rin que había llegado a las conclusiones de los planes de él – solo una cena.

- A cambio seguramente de que termine con usted en la cama – dijo sin poder detenerse – no gracias.

La chica salió de la pagoda dejando al legendario youkai con la boca abierta, no sabía cual había sido su tren de pensamiento pero había sonado, bien como si él le hubiera faltado al respeto solo por pedirle comer algo con él y ofrecerle un regalo hermoso, aunque no se lo había ofrecido todavía. Confundido por sus acciones la siguió.

Lina quería darse de topes contra la pared más cercana, "Kami sama, mis papas me van a matar cuando sepan lo que he hecho, mira que darle calabazas así a Sesshomaru Taisho, después de eso seguro nos quita su ayuda, pero que podía hacer, él es tan perfecto que me aterroriza"

Esperó a que él saliera de la pagoda confiando de que no saldría con los papiros en los brazos dispuesto a llevárselos después de una falta de respeto así, no sabía cómo haría ella para detenerlo, para colmo ni Kagome ni Inuyasha seguían en ese lugar.

Cuando el hombre salio con las manos vacías de veras que se sintió aliviada.

- Hanami san…

- Escuche Taisho sama – dijo la chica sin dejarlo hablar, si le decía algo que no quería escuchar no sabría que hacer – si lo ofendí lo lamento, pero es mejor tener las cosas claras desde un principio no lo cree, no soy la muñeca de nadie y…

- Hanami san…

- … no me pondré en esa posición nunca, soy una joven con muchos principios y…

- Lina – la chica finalmente detuvo su discurso – en realidad… debo reconocer que no la entiendo, no se por donde iba su tren de pensamientos pero me ha dado la impresión que sin querer la he ofendido y espero me disculpe.

Esto si que no se lo esperaba, Lina se quedo allí con ojos como boca de pez, él 99.99 % a los que les había dado calabazas de ese modo la habían maldecido – mentalmente, bueno solo un par de veces se les había escapado algún "perra" o algo mas altisonante, un "caballero" no insultaba a una chiquilla, menos delante de las cámaras de los periódicos, en las tertulias con actores donde había sido que recibiera la mayor parte de ese tipo de propuestas – hasta el infinito y se habían alejado de ella para no volverlos a ver nunca más, que uno viniera y le pidiera una disculpa no había pasado nunca antes.

- No me ofendió… bueno… si… no lo se. – Resopló – Creo que en realidad solo estoy, acostumbrada a esas propuestas y nunca han resultado ser… honestas… apropiadas.

- ¿Que sería apropiado entonces? – le preguntó con curiosidad.

- Que viniera en jeans y camiseta y pilláramos en algún lado hamburguesas – dijo más para ella que para él.

Su expresión fue tan contrita que Lina estuvo casi segura que jamás había probado siquiera una hamburguesa, posiblemente su cuna habría sido con sabanas de seda y amamantado con biberones con remates de plata. Definitivamente su mundo era otro.

- Bien – dijo la chica tratando de imaginar un escenario que no le resultara tan aterrador con este hombre perfecto – si gusta un día podemos salir por un café… ¿Le gusta el café?

- Si.

- Un café y yo podría platicarle sobre los papiros – ofreció la chica.

- Si fueran ham… hambur… guesas – el ingles era una lengua que no terminaba de manejar, menos el ingles americano, era demasiado… vulgar – usted no hablaría de los papiros. Jeans camiseta y hamburguesas, ¿Todo es comida?

Lina se quedó completamente en blanco sin saber que responder, el hombre hablaba en serio, saldría por hamburguesas solo por salir con ella… ¿Qué si todo era comida?

- No… si… digo… - agito su cabeza ordenando sus pensamientos -- solo los hamburguesas son comida, lo otro es ropa.

- Bien, si comemos lo que ¿Usted gusta saldría conmigo?

- ¿Por qué querría hacer eso? – dijo sin entenderlo, de verdad no le caviar en la cabeza.

- Usted dijo que era lo apropiado.

Y por primera vez, quizás en toda su vida no supo que decir, es decir es que solo no tenía ningún sentido, porque un hombre que evidentemente estaba acostumbrado a la gastronomía más fina y a los lujos más astronómicos, nada más con ver su ropa, seguro que habían sido cortes exclusivos para él en talleres de _Armani_ o _Paco Rabbane_ y sus zapatos debían ser de _Valentino_ o algo parecido, por que haría eso por ella, vamos, que sabía que era muy bonita pero ni de lejos para que un tipo – tan buen mozo, delicioso y perfecto – hiciera algo como eso solo por ella, seguro solo blufeaba.

- Ok – dijo cuando recupero el habla – ¿Mañana a las 4?

- Enviare mi limusina – le dijo Sesshomaru a medida de despedida.

- Oh no, no, no, no, no, no – dijo enseguida ¡Por Dios una limosina! – encontrémonos en el centro está bien, sin tanta ceremonia.

- No entiendo lo de la ceremonia – le respondió el youkai – pero como guste. ¿El centro de donde?

Lina no pudo contener una suave carcajada, con la mera idea de que este hombre seguro nunca había pisado una tienda de comida rápida.

- Bien… venga en su… - ¿Qué podía ser algo no tan llamativo para un hombre como ese? Se imaginaba su garaje lleno de autos ultimo modelo, lamborguinnis, Cadillacs, uno de esos Mustang modificados para correr, un MR2 de Toyota… och un sueño de auto, solo por él casi salía con él, autos que valían más de lo que ella había llegado a gastar en toda su vida – mercedes, y lo guiare.

- Bien – respondió satisfecho – estere aquí entonces mañana a las 4.

- Bien.

- Hasta mañana Hanami san – dijo con una leve inclinación.

- Hasta mañana Taisho sama – se despidió imitándolo.

Así ese… hombre – del tipo que se les debe poner una etiqueta que diga "El Hombre" rayos que debía ser quizás hasta más guapo que Inuyasha – caminó a las escaleras del templo y se fue, ella sentía que las piernas le temblaban y no había nada de lo que pudiera asirse.

- Tengo una cita con ese hombre – dijo casi con pánico – ¡Ay por Dios que he hecho!

_Fin capitulo 16_

_Viernes 19 de febrero de 2010_

_7:34 p.m._

* * *

Nota de autora: que puedo decir, no me convence del todo este capítulo, me ha costado más trabajo creo que precisamente por eso, porque no me gusta algo de el, pero les dejare a ustedes la última palabra a veces mi juicio no es de lo más acertado jeje.

Como servicio a la comunidad les dejo esta grafica, cuando estuve repasando las fechas de la historia me dada una de problemas que me pregunte "si me da problemas a mi ¿Qué de mis lectores? Y no, ustedes no pueden, no DEBEN estar más confundidos que yo jeje

Kagome

- 1980: Nacimiento de Kagome

- 1985: Inuyasha salva a su padre antes de ser asesinado.

- 1988: Inuyasha salva a Kagome del accidente que la deja estéril.

- 1996: Inuyasha evita que Kagome pase por el pozo.

- 2000:

- Julio: Kagome ve a Inuyasha en la universidad

- Agosto: Inuyasha llega al templo Higurashi y también conoce a Lina después de dos semanas.

- Septiembre: presentan y pasan su examen para la universidad

- Diciembre:

Día 2 fiesta de disfraces

Día 17 la cita con Kouga.

Día 29 conocen a Sesshomaru.

- 2001:

- Febrero: Kagome conoce al profesor Black.

- Marzo:

día 3 llega escocia,

día 5 ella recuerda y cae dormida,

día 8 despierta,

día 9 reencuentro entre Kagome e Inuyasha.

Día 15 finalmente salen de la habitación ^_^

Marzo 20: regresan a Japón

Y hasta ahora allí vamos.

Rin – Lina

(o Rina nunca estuve segura de cómo bautizarla en realidad ^_^)

- 1980: primavera Lina – Rin nace.

- 1988: invierno Sesshomaru encuentra a Rin.

- 1994: otoño, obra de Rin. Orquídeas de Sesshomaru

- 1995: Verano día en la alberca.

- 2000: 82 Días antes de primavera, Sesshomaru se presenta ante Rin

Bueno solo me resta despedirme, como siempre muchasimas gracias por seguir con la historia a pesar de todas sus faltas de actualización jeje, lo reconozco esta vez si que me atrase, pero debo decir a mi favor…. En medio estuvo 14 de febrero y ese fin de semana estuve muy muy muy muy ocupada, muy feliz pero muy ocupada jejeje.

Un especial agradecimiento como siempre a: **Otaku-SIG, yuiren3, , Peachilein, Zorion, knd.03, Ahome Hinata, sakurapàuand, Minako k, Kiara Taisho-sama, Fabramo, kuchiki rukia ichi, Trish Black** por sus reviews ustedes se han convertido en personas muy especiales para mi, gracias por apoyar siempre la historia.

Bueno sin más me despido solo les digo lo de siempre, por favor si la historia les ha gustado déjenme un review por favor, sin mi sostén y alimento, sin ellos mi ego queda severamente reducido y mi inspiración también jejeje… oh dios que haríamos los artistas si no nos alimentan el ego.

Shian shen

Mimi chan


	20. Capitulo 17: Metempsichosis

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojos de Inuyasha Ahaaa v_v… Oh cierto los MacKeltar y todos los highlander son creación de Karen Marie Moning, aclarado esto aquí vamos_

* * *

_**Ashita ne Nareba**_

_**Por Mimi chan**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 17**_

_**Metempsichosis**_

_Metempsicosis: Creencia, según la cual el alma del hombre, después de la muerte, transmigra a otros cuerpos._

Había un montón, de veras un montón de motivos por los que no debería ir a esa cita.

En primer lugar Kagome la necesitaba. Había llegado del colegio como desconectada del mundo, todo lo que había dicho es que Inuyasha se había ido y que no lo volvería ver nunca más, se veía completamente rota, su dolor era tan palpable que le dolía a ella también, no sabía que es lo que había pasado entre esos dos, pero algo muy malo. Pero Kagome había sido categórica al decir que lo único que quería era estar sola, que tenía que pensar.

Así que no había podido siquiera contarle que saldría con este hombre que le podía la carne de gallina, ni siquiera sus padres estaban aun en casa para poder consultar con ellos.

Oh si, segundo, tercero y cuarto lugar, le aterraba ese hombre.

Mirando el reloj vio pasar las horas, eran ya las 2 de la tarde cuando salía del baño y escogía la ropa en su armario, las 2:30 y había elegido cada pieza que vestiría, a las 3:30 estaba lista, un suave arreglo, unos jeans sencillos y una blusa femenina pero discreta, con unas botas lisas hasta la rodilla. Estaba vestida para huir, se lo dijo el espejo, los jeans no le estorbarían y las botas eran buenas para correr, pero… ¿Huir de qué? De ella misma posiblemente, de ella y su gran boca que había dicho "si", cuando habría tenido que decir "no", cuando había aceptado en lugar de rechazar, cuando había dicho "hamburguesa y jeans" antes que "café".

¿Iría ese hombre como se lo había pedido? ¿Realmente se habría tomado en serio el asunto de los jeans y camiseta? ¿Realmente comería una comida de tan poca monta con tal de salir con ella Por hacer lo que era apropiado para ella?

Bueno, eso sin duda era lo apropiado, imaginaba una plática con una persona X en un mundo Z que pudiera usar el argumento: "Oh si, salí con el magnate Sesshomaru Taisho y fuimos a comer hamburguesas y malteadas, algo realmente informal, los dos íbamos de jeans"

Cuando dieron las 4 en punto, puso su cuerpo a moverse, si, lograba salir de allí en ese momento quizás no la encontraría y podía usar un argumento de cobardes como "¡Oh, pero yo estuve en casa hasta las 4 y usted no llegó, lo lamento pero tenía otras cosas que hacer!"

Se estaba comportando como la cobarde que no era, pero había algo que le daba escalofríos cuando veía a ese hombre tan… perfecto. ¿Qué tipo de mujer salía con un hombre así? Seguramente una de esas larguiruchas rubias de 1.90 y que solo tenían en el cuerpo el silicón de los pechos y los rellenos de las caderas y el trasero que vestían día y noche Channel, seguro hasta su ropa de dormir era de Victoria's secret, vaya seguramente hasta su cepillo de dientes tenía diamantes de Tiffanis. Esa clase de mujeres refinadas y perfectas que sabían cómo moverse, hablar y hasta respirar, una chica plástica por la que muchos hombres morían. Pero ella no era plástica, todo lo que tenía era real y suyo – muy real y muy suyo, todo sin estrenar – así que ¿Qué rayos quería Sesshomaru Taisho con ella? Avergonzarla, quizás ni siquiera se presentaba a la cita y ella estaba haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua, lo dejaría pensar que había estado esperando como una colegiala en la graduación, toda la tarde si eso le placía, que bien por él, mientras tanto ella iría por un café y quizás podría darle otra vuelta a la casa de Kagome y llevarle chocolate que le curaría el alma mejor que el caldo de pollo.

Sí, eso haría.

Fue por sus llaves e iba por su cartera cuando el timbre sonó. Se quedo 10 segundos en la puerta sin poderlo creer, ¡Realmente estaba allí!, miró su reloj, apenas eran las 4:05, deseó más que en toda su vida tener una mirilla y poder verlo antes que él a ella, en caso que realmente fuera él, ¿Sería realmente él? ¡Qué haría si fuera realmente él! (N. de A. lo sé suena muy redundante está parte, pero la chica está nerviosa)

Tomó un respiro profundo cuando el timbre sonó de nuevo y abrió la puerta.

Era él.

Venía con unos jeans azules deslavados que debían haber salido de la mejor tienda de Ralph Laurent, con chaqueta de cuero y camiseta negra, si con traje se había visto perfecto, ahora simplemente estaba devastador. Absolutamente…

- Comestible – dijo en voz alta sin pensar.

- ¿Tiene hambre ya? – dijo adivinando el youkai – Lamento si he tardado, pero he llegado y no sabía cómo debía llamar – dijo con cierta disculpa en su voz – entonces recordé haber visto una película y un timbre.

- ¿Qué? – dijo verdaderamente extrañada.

- Bien, nunca he visitado una casa sin haber sido presentado por un mayordomo desde la puerta – siguió explicando el youkai, no le gustaba que pensara que normalmente era poco puntual – no estoy acostumbrado.

Lina agitó solo un momento su cabeza, ¡Por Dios, que tipo! ¡Nunca había ido a una casa sin un mayordomo! ¡Qué cosa!

- Vamos, sí, tengo hambre – "vil y artera mentirosa" tenía tanta hambre como sed un pez en el mar.

- Mi mercedes está estacionado abajo como lo pidió.

Lina solo sonrió, tomó su cartera y su celular – del que había puesto el 911 en primer lugar – y salio con él, una calle más abajo de su casa vio un auto que sin duda alguna era un Mercedes Benz, esos que le daban a la compañía el nombre.

La cabina pequeña para dos personas, un largo capo abovedado, luces grandes de vidrio y redondas una parrilla que solo los Mercedes Benz debían mostrar, los neumáticos tan pequeños que las salpicaderas casi tocaban el piso, incluso los escapes a los lados de las puertas prácticamente, no tenía maletero, en el color plateado original. Era el 300SL de 1957, el gullwing nada más y nada menos.

Esto era tan injusto.

- ¿Cuánto corre? – dijo sin poder evitar pasar una mano por el capo tibio y brillante.

- No lo sé – le respondió.

- Cómo – dijo volteándolo a ver sorprendida – ¿No lo sabe?

- Es la primera vez que lo uso – le explico de nuevo.

- ¿Qué?

- Usted dijo que quería un mercedes y… - Ok aquello había sido doloroso, ya había corrido en la lluvia antes, que los frenos no hubieran funcionado no había sido su culpa, no le placía del todo recordarlo, pero tenía que explicarle – poseía uno, pero estuve en medio de un accidente hace 3 años y quedo destrozado, como poseo otros autos, no lo había remplazado, así que no conservaba ningún Mercedes, así que anoche le dije a mi asistente que necesitaba un buen Mercedes y lo compro en una exhibición está mañana.

- Usted está bromeando – dijo completamente escéptica, no era posible que su historia fuera real.

- No – dijo con calma tratando de adivinar que es lo que tanto sorprendía a Rin – ¿No es un buen auto? – adivinó, no le había placido el auto, quizás era eso – mi asistente dijo que era un buen auto.

Lina no sabía si reír o bien, no llorar pero alguna otra cosa, este hombre no tenía ni la más mínima idea de la joya que había comprado, este auto era un sueño para cualquier coleccionista, incluso para un corredor, el 300SL podía alcanzar hasta 2o0 a 230 km/h, incluso era veloz para los autos modernos, pero en su época era un bólido y la particularidad de las alas de gaviota estaba tan llena de estilo que… ¡Por Dios como era posible que él no supiera lo que había comprado!

- No sabe mucho de autos ¿Cierto? – tenía que reconocer, tenía algo sexista pensar que solo por ser hombre él tenía que saber de autos caros, mas cuando los conducía, pero muchos hombres solo se dejan llevar por un bonito chasis sin enterarse nunca de los placeres que una maquina como esa representaba.

- Si, me gustan – respondió – pero todo depende de la ocasión y el viaje.

- ¿Por ejemplo hoy? – preguntó la chica.

- Hubiera conducido el MR2, es más compacto – respondió después de pensarlo por un momento.

- ¡Tiene un MR2 turbo T bar de Toyota! – dijo con la boca abierta, Kami sama que el hombre debía nadar en dinero, literalmente casi lo podía ver asoleándose en su piscina con incrustaciones de oro y… "párala Lina estás exagerando" – no mejor no me diga.

- Y bien – la ánimo de nuevo – ¿Este es de su gusto?

- ¿De verdad compro un auto nuevo solo para esta cita? – tenía que escucharlo de su boca, un sí, una afirmación real, no era posible que un hombre se comprara un auto como ese para una cita, es como comprar todo un estadio de fútbol solo para ver un partido

- Se lo repito no tenía un Mercedes y usted dijo que viniera en uno – empezaba a sentirse un tanto confundido, no entendía por qué camino iba el pensamiento de su protegida, había querido agradarla, ella había pedido algo especifico y él estaba feliz de ofrecérselo, ¿Por qué si lo había hecho parecía tan contrita?

Es que ese hombre no escuchaba como sonaba su explicación, había comprado una marca especifica de auto – un ato de colección lo que era más – solo por ella se lo había pedido, así se escuchaba, no podía tener lógica aquello.

- Si le pido que se tire de la presa de las 3 gargantas al Yangtze, ¿También lo haría?

- No soy suicida – aunque eso no lo mataría, ella imaginaba que si - ¿A qué viene su pregunta?

- Ok no tiene caso – podía solo ser ella la que estuviera en órbita, él podía ser tan rico y excéntrico para hacer so en todas sus citas o no, eso a ella que más le daba – Solo estoy tratando de decirle que no tiene que ser conmigo tan literal Taisho sama, no necesitaba un auto nuevo solo porque le pedí que viniera en… oh no importa, nos vamos.

- No me ha dicho si es un buen auto – insistió queriendo saber si había hecho bien al final de cuentas.

- Si Taisho sama, es un sueño de auto, es uno de esos autos que se deben llamar "El Auto" todo un clásico – "pero debió ser carísimo" dijo para sus adentros, pero imaginaba que había sido como quitarle un pelo a un gato para él.

- Me complace saberlo, si no mi asistente hubiese sufrido las consecuencias, vamos.

Abrió la puerta – esa hermosa puerta pequeña que abría hacia arriba asemejando a las alas de la gaviota – y entró, sin duda la cabina olía a dulce cuero, el tablero era apegado sin duda de la época, incluso con un aparatoso toca cintas, pero era adorable. Un momento el otro hombre subió a su lado y arrancó, el motor ronroneó como bebe y empezó a avanzar.

Lina tenía un terrible habito, no aguantaba el silencio y Sesshomaru no parecía el tipo más platicador del mundo como iba a…

- Sabe probé las hamburguesas.

Dijo iniciando una plática, sabía lo mucho que Rin odiaba el silencio y por la forma en que tamborileaba sus dedos sobre sus piernas le decía que está vez tampoco le gustaba.

- ¿En serio nunca las había comido? – dijo la joven animada por tener un tema en común e inofensivo para hablar.

- En realidad nunca había probado lo que mi chef muy amablemente llamó: "asquerosa comida prefabricada" – le respondió.

- ¿Su chef? – preguntó la chica.

- Si, tengo un chef que trabaja solo para mí – una vez descubiertos los manjares que el hombre había creado en la cocina, se había asegurado de tener al mejor, lo había traído desde Francia después de haber probado su talento en un restaurante en Paris – ayer le dije que tenía que preparar una hamburguesa, a menudo ha querido introducirme en lo que él llama también: "el más fino y misterioso arte de la alta cocina" algunas cosas han sido asquerosas – dijo con una media sonrisa sumamente velada – pero supongo que son una criatura con curiosidad, aun así las he probado, pero por algún motivo pareció ofendido cuando le pedí una hamburguesa.

- ¿De casualidad no le pidió también papas a la francesa? – se animó a preguntarle Lina.

- Eso fue lo más extraño – dijo hasta cierto punto relajado – él lo sugirió y cuando le dije que si era la guarnición que se acostumbraba las pusiera.

- ¿Que fue lo que paso? – dijo cada vez más intrigada la chica

- Empezó a vociferar: "llamar a esas julianas de manteca y harina que pretende ser una patata, francesas, es un insulto"

- ¿En serio? – dijo con la risa a flor de labios.

- Si, le pregunte que porque si no eran francesas las llamaban así.

- ¿Y qué le dijo?

- El francés no es la lengua extranjera en la que más me destaco – admitió – pero algunas cosas altisonantes que no repetiría delante de usted.

- Por dios hubiera deseado ver algo así, pero al final – imaginaba al escuálido cocinero con su delantal blanco, rojo como una amapola – ¿Accedió?

- Le dije que cocinaba para mí – dijo mientras tenía su vista puesta en el camino, aunque no lo necesitara, su ubicación espacial era optima aun si tuviera los ojos cerrados, pero no la del conductor frente a ellos que hablaba por teléfono móvil, deberían impedirles a los humanos usar esos aparatos en una labor como esa – que le pagaba por eso, que me daba igual si eso le ofendía o no.

Por fin la chica no pudo evitar una carcajada, Lina reía de verdad está vez, en una risa rica y escandalosa que le calentó el pecho al youkai, había echado de menos su risa, cuando había sido niña su risa había sido igual que como ahora, fresca y sin reparos, cuando había crecido había aprendido a modular su tono, pero parecía que ahora no lo había hecho de nuevo, eso era de una forma muy extraña agradable.

- Oh perdón – dijo Lina abanicándose con una mano y bajando un vidrio del auto para que entrara aire, malo que el aire acondicionado no viniera incluido en el modelo de 1957.

- No se disculpe, yo también lo encontré de algún modo, divertido – dijo mientras giraba en una esquina.

- Pero usted no ha reído como una tonta sin control – en realidad la historia había sido realmente chusca pero no había sonreído ni una sola vez – apenas imagino al muy emperifollado chef francés en la cocina cortando papas y mezclando carne para hamburguesa. Pero dígame ¿Le gustaron?

- No lo sé – dijo con sinceridad.

- Como lo no sabe, le resultaron sabrosas o no, no puede haber un punto medio – insistió la chica.

- Buena carne especiada, vegetales frescos y patatas bien horneadas – le respondió, no había sido realmente nada sorprendente – nada muy diferente, a excepción que estaba en medio de pan y no acompañado por.

- ¿Y la ropa?

- Me gusta, es cómoda.

Si pudiera adivinar y lo hacía muy a menudo, le encantaba pensar en que sería lo que pasaba por la mente de otras personas, algo le decía que Sesshomaru escondía muy a fondo sus verdaderas opiniones que tenían que ser categóricas o le había encantado o lo había odiado… al menos se veía cómodo así que había la posibilidad que la ropa le hubiera gustado.

- Hanami san – la llamó de nuevo. Ella lo volteó a ver – Mi chef muy amablemente me hizo probar también lo que llamo "hamburguesa industrial" – dijo perdiendo un poco su buen humor – no pude realmente… deglutirla, así que espero no le importe saber que he traído algunas de las hamburguesas que mi chef preparo para mi, se que no son los planes originales pero…

- Está bien – no había tenido intención de verdad de llevarlo a McDonals o Burguer King – en ese caso que dice si paramos en un parque y comemos al aire libre, como un camping.

- Está bien.

Le alegraba saber lo que era un camping había sido parte de las palabras del futuro que la mujer de su medio hermano siempre usaba, comer al aire libre, era buena idea.

Rin le dio instrucciones para llegar a un parque y llegar a una sección de camping que no estaba muy concurrida.

Bajaron y él recogió una canasta plástica que tenía la comida que el chef había incluido. La siguió sin más a una mesa plástica con una gastada sombrilla y sin más la chica se sentó, cuando puso la canasta frente a ella, la abrió con curiosidad y empezó a revisar su interior.

- ¡Cielos!, le puso un Cabernet Sauvignon de California – dijo sacando una botella oscura donde nadaba un vino tinto que tenía que valer, bien, mucho. En su cabeza una vocecita le dijo: "comida americana, vino americano".

- ¿Se acostumbra con la hamburguesa? – preguntó Sesshomaru.

- No, le va mas una soda de limón, pero nos la arreglaremos – dijo divertida.

Lina sacó copas de cristal, sin tallar, y platos pequeños de lo que presumía era porcelana china y las hamburguesas puestas cada una en un recipiente de cristal que dejaba la comida respirar pero la mantenía caliente. Con patatas fritas y salsa de tomate, mostaza y mayonesa todo preparado en el momento.

Hamburguesas con elegancia, ¡Kami sama que locura!

- Bueno esto me va a enseñar algo – dijo por fin la chica mordiendo una de las hamburguesas, casi gruñó de lo bien que sabía, estaba absolutamente deliciosa, el pan era crujiente, dorado y recién hecho, la carne de primera y los vegetales deliciosos, debían ser de granjas orgánicas – los ricos si que saben comer hamburguesas – dijo y dio otro mordisco.

Sesshomaru comió y observó a la chica mientras comía, la primera vez que le había dado a probar la miel había tenido la misma expresión de incredulidad y gozo en su rostro.

- ¿Hace esto muy a menudo? – le preguntó el youkai comiendo de aquel sencillo platillo iniciando una nueva platica.

- Me gusta bastante – dijo la chica más relajada – en realidad lo daría todo por tomar un gran mochila e ir a muchos lugares, conocer a mucha gente y diferentes cosas, desde muy pequeña he sido muy curiosa, adoraba el cine, el teatro y el circo, hacia todo lo posible porque mis papas me llevaran y después que me dejaran estudiar actuación.

- ¿Es actriz?

- Solo soy una amateur pero son muy buena – dijo con orgullo – he participado ya en varias representaciones de teatro y recibido un montón de propuestas para ser Idol, pero la vida en ese estilo no me llama.

- ¿Idol? – otra de las costumbres o expresiones humanas que no entendía.

- Hem – bueno Sesshomaru no lucía como el tipo de hombre que escucha idols japonesas no era tan extraño que no lo supiera, ¿Cuales serian sus gustos? casi podía imaginar que empezaban en Verdi y terminaban con Wagner – Una Idol es una moda entre actrices y cantantes japoneses, sacan una canción y después las ponen en televisión, en revistas, en obras, en toda clase de eventos, es una carrera muy ajetreada y muy rápida, la mayoría de ellas son duran más de 5 años a menos que sean muy buenas.

- ¿Eso le daría la oportunidad de viajar como usted quiere? – pregunto, tal como lo puntaba era una especie de celebridad moderna, las celebridades debían viajar a menudo ¿cierto?

- Si, pero me da la impresión de que las chicas Idol sufren su carrera más de lo que la disfrutan – todo el tiempo a las carrera, nunca dejándolas hacer nada que saliera de su horario, dieta o compromisos agendados – y yo quiero lo contrario. Primero quiero estudiar bien y desarrollarme. Sabe desde que yo era muy pequeña me encanta leer, me he leído tantas veces algunas obras que casi me las sé de memoria yo…

Sesshomaru solo escuchó a su protegida a media voz, no había nada en la vida que Rin le contara que él no supiera de antemano, pero si la joven chica supiera eso saldría corriendo de su lado y eso era lo último que él quería.

Ella era tan distinta ahora, en el pasado ella había crecido para él, está ocasión, ella estaba creciendo para ella misma, aprendiendo las cosas por el placer de practicarlas, por el gozo que sentía al estar en un escenario y disfrutar de la vida, la naturaleza y la sencillez de las cosas, comparada con otras chicas de su época parecía sacada de un lugar distinto. Allí estaba ella, mordiendo la comida y tratando de hablar al tiempo mientras gesticulaba con sus manos, hablando sobre el teatro y los libros que había leído, vivaz y divertida.

¿Habría sido Rin así en el pasado si no se hubiera obsesionado con ser adecuada para él?

Con los años lejos de la calidez de su presencia él concluyó que había tenido egoísmo para ella, había pensado que la chica había hecho lo correcto queriendo ser como él, adaptándose ella para encajar a él, quizás si él hubiera demostrado la misma disponibilidad las cosas en su momento hubiesen sido diferentes, en su período no había sabido como hacer eso, pero la soledad le había enseñado un montón de cosas, esos largos años sin tener a nadie a tu lado para compartir los alimentos, un momento de oscuridad, la claridad de un amanecer, ese tipo de cosas pequeñas e inmensas al mismo tiempo, lo habían curtido, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo ni siquiera para él mismo.

- En una ocasión incluso llegó un productor de Estados Unidos – dijo Lina siguiendo su relato – uno de esos hombres que parecen sacados de una película de espantos, con una larga barba blanca y vestido de camisa hawaiana, me ofreció un papel por el que yo habría muerto, pero mis padre son me permitieron ir tan lejos.

- ¿Cual era el papel? – pregunto siguiendo el hilo de la conversación.

- Oh – suspiró – Julieta, estaba haciendo una adaptación muy loca sabe, toda la obra en un aspecto moderno con la obra original, dijo que me había visto hacerla cuando yo tenía 14 y que le había encantado, la verdad me sé la obra de memoria desde que recuerdo y tengo mis mejores recuerdos de ella, fue mi primera representación profesional – dijo con una sonrisa mientras mojaba una patata, una verdadera patata horneada en la salsa de tomate casera – lo que quiere decir la primera por la que me pagaban, además me paso algo muy extraño en aquella ocasión.

- ¿Que le ocurrió? – preguntó.

- Recibí un regalo asombroso sabe, aun no me explico cómo o de quien era aquello.

- ¿Que era?

- Un ramillete entero de orquídeas negras, la flor más extraña pero más hermosa que alguna vez me han regalado, me han regalado flores un montón de veces pero nada comparado con eso – dijo con una sonrisa al recordar eso momentos – no lo creerá pero hice todo lo posible por mantenerlas vivas, al día siguiente de que llegaron busque a un amigo que estudiaba botánica y me contó un montón de cosas sobre la flor y me ayudó a ponerla en tierra, me ha costado un montón de trabajo pero una logro sobrevivir y aun la mantengo en un pequeñísimo invernadero detrás de mi casa, es mi posesión más valiosa.

- Las orquídeas no son tan valiosas.

- No hablo de su valor monetario – le explico enseguida – y en realidad en la época que me las reglaron sí que eran raras, el hibrido especifico se crió justo ese año solo unos meses atrás, la persona que me las regalo debió comprar por lo menos la mitad de las que existían en ese momento. Fue más bien que alguien se tomara tantas molestias para hacerme un regalo a mí, fue lo realmente valioso.

Quiso decirle que había sido suyo, que él había encargado las flores en cuando supo que era la costumbre enviar flores a las actrices, en su primera representación formal como ella la había llamado, la orquídea negra había sido su elección personal, y aunque los trámites para la exportación habían sido muy complicados le complacía saber que ella había aceptado el regalo con agrado y había sido representativo en su vida.

- Entiendo su sentimiento.

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó con curiosidad su tono de voz había cambiado de una forma que la cautivo en un segundo.

- Hace mucho tiempo, cuando mi medio hermano era mucho más joven tuvo un terrible arranque de ira – le contó – peleamos y resulte gravemente lastimado, la amabilidad de una persona en ese momento significo mucho para mí.

La chica sonrió, él casi había esperado que ella supiera que hablaba de la persona que había sido hacia 500 años, la pequeña niña que se había quedado a su lado en un momento de debilidad aun considerando el peligro al que ella misma se exponía al aproximarse a un youkai.

- Usted e Inuyasha no se llevan muy bien – afirmó en lugar de preguntar Lina.

- Solo somos… muy distintos – dijo finalmente, no había un real odio el día de hoy por Inuyasha, no como en el pasado, ambos, podía decir, habían cambiado demasiado con la soledad – no crecimos juntos y cada uno fue educado de una forma diferente, yo permanecí con mi madre por muchos años y ocasionalmente con mi padre, después cuando nació Inuyasha mi padre murió en un accidente para salvar la vida de su madre.

Lina sintió un escalofrió al escucharle decir aquello.

- Que desgracia, lo lamento mucho.

- Era un gran… – youkai, dijo para sus adentros, pero mencionar el termino solamente solo sería confusión para su joven protegida – no importa, era un personaje notable y fue una perdida lamentable.

- Kagome me contó que luego Inuyasha fue adoptado por una familia escocesa y creció con ellos – le dijo Lina.

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó Sesshomaru, su hermano había desaparecido ciertamente después de que su compañera muriera pero no sabía donde había estado hasta ese momento, ¿Como había llegado tan lejos? ¿Qué tipo de humanos habían acogido a una criatura como él?

- Si, había tanta animosidad entre ustedes que supuse que había un problema más grande – no es que minimizara el conflicto entre ellos, pero había pensado que era una cosa que había pasado entre los dos.

- Nuestro desprecio mutuo proviene solo de… - como explicar algo que ella no había analizado en realidad, era un hecho, punto – nuestras enormes diferencias. Marcadas más y más quizás por… la prolongación de nuestra vida.

Lina en su momento había pensado que entre los dos hermanos se habían quitado una novia o que habían competido por el amor de su padre y los había hecho enemigos naturales, pero saber que por indirectamente culpa de Inuyasha y su madre – la que aunque no lo había dicho de ese modo, su padre había abandonado a su madre por ella – su padre había muerto, había puesto una barrera más alta de lo que se había atrevido a pensar.

- ¿Cuantos años tiene Taisho sama? – preguntó esperando poder cambiar del todo el tema.

- ¿Me diría usted su edad? – dijo el youkai habían oído la aversión que las humanas tenían de reconocer su edad, suponía era la proximidad de la muerte lo que a determinada edad las asustaba.

- Absolutamente no – dijo con una amplia sonrisa – Muy probablemente le mentiría.

- Yo también.

- Touche.

Lina rió divertida, no sabía si Sesshomaru solo tenía un sentido del humor muy negro o era terriblemente sincero… era… increíble de creer, pero era muy fácil hablar con él, escuchaba con atención y sin juicios, era casi imposible poder ver bajo su exterior duro, pero había algo en su mirada que la animaba a hablar y relajarse, se sentía de un modo extraño segura con él, era más extraño todavía considerando que solo hacia unos… ehm unas tres horas atrás se moría de miedo por estar solo a 2 metros de él.

¿Qué sería? ¿Qué era lo que le inspiraba tanta confianza? Quizás era esa enorme aura de fuerza y poder que emanaba, era casi sólida a su alrededor, aun vestido de jeans y camiseta él lucía como si fuera uno de esos antiguos guerreros samurai que daban cada onza de su fuerza y cada gota de sangre por aquello que habían planeado proteger.

Era un hombre asombroso.

Algo extrañada por el hilo de sus pensamientos se masajeó el cuello y miró en otra dirección, solo entonces notó como el sol empezaba a bajar.

- Vaya, se está haciendo de noche – dijo la chica – debo volver a casa.

- Entonces la llevare – dijo levantándose de la mesa.

- No se moleste – dijo enseguida.

- No es una molestia.

Entre los dos devolvieron todo a la canasta, la mitad de la comida no había sido tocada, una lástima porque habían sido las mejores hamburguesas del mundo. Dejaron todo en el diminuto maletero y subieron para recorrer el camino a su casa en silencio, Lina solo se entretuvo son la caída del sol y está había terminado por completo cuando llegaron a casa.

Cuando llegaron frente a ella, las luces estaban encendidas, sus padres ya deberían haber llegado.

- Ha sido un placer Hanami san – dijo Sesshomaru cuando estuvieron finalmente a la puerta de su casa.

- Para mí también – dijo con sinceridad.

- Hanami san – le dijo el youkai – yo he accedido a intentar algo que me era completamente desconocido, me gustaría mucho que usted hiciera lo mismo por mí, por favor acepte cenar conmigo.

La joven castaña casi no supo que decir, casi quiso reclamarle que lo que había hecho era solo una estrategia, pero aun si era así, era una que tenía su peso, él había hecho algo que seguramente nunca se le había imaginado hacer por otra persona, no podía equivocarse en eso, se había sentido tan extrañado y lleno de preguntas cuando se lo había pedido que no podía ser mentira.

- No creo que eso sea una buena idea.

- Yo he aceptado hacer las cosas que usted me ha pedido sin prejuicios – dijo el youkai con seguridad – no sé porque usted debiera tenerlos conmigo, le aseguro que mis intenciones son por completo honestas, no me permitiría insultarla de ningún modo, ni faltarle al respeto.

Lina no tenía ninguna duda de eso, Sesshomaru no solo lucía como un caballero, "era" un caballero, el primero que ella conocía en su vida – después de su padre – sabía que él no trataría de ningún modo de propasarse con ella, pero viendo de lleno sus ojos dorados como piezas de oro brillante y su porte gallardo a su lado, se pregunto si ella guardaría la compostura.

- Tengo que atender unos negocios urgentes que han surgido en una mis compañías – dijo el youkai leyendo la indecisión en sus ojos – eso posiblemente me tome un par de días, así que le pido que lo piense mientras tanto por favor, yo…

- Acepto – dijo ella sin detenerse a pensar más – usted ha sido amable y caballeroso conmigo, la que ha sido bastante snob he sido yo.

- ¿Snob? – ya había escuchado esa palabra antes de la mujer de su medio hermano, pero nunca pudo descifrar el significado.

- El tipo de personas que por su posición social piensa que está por encima de las demás – le explicó y se sintió un poco avergonzada por esto – pero juega en el mismo modo cuando una persona piensa que otra se siente superior a ti solo por su posición social cuando no ha hecho nada para demostrarlo.

- Entiendo – el concepto no era tan moderno en realidad solo la expresión – pero no es mi posición social lo que me hace superior, si no mi linaje.

Lina no pudo evitar una sonora risa más, cuando se calmó lo miró con cortesía. Sacó una tarjeta de su cartera y se la entregó, era una tarjeta de presentación, pero igual tenía el número de su móvil y funcionaba.

- Llame cuando regrese de su viaje – dijo con amabilidad – lo estaré esperando.

- Gracias, muchas gracias Lina.

Lina casi quiso suspirar la forma en que había dicho su nombre casi fue como si lo paladeara, como si se meciera en su boca mas que como si solo lo pronunciara.

- De nada… Sesshomaru.

- La veré pronto entonces – dijo y le entregó la canasta – pude observar que usted disfruto de esta comida mucho más que yo, así que le pido por favor que conserve el restante, mi cocinero se sentiría ofendido de nuevo si regreso con ella.

- Pensé que le importaba muy poco lo que opinara – dijo con una amplia sonrisa recibiendo la canasta.

- Pero disfruto de su comida – dijo con una mirada casi cómplice – no lo disgustare demasiado, no es tan fácil hacer que los sirvientes se queden como lo era antes.

- Lo juro a veces habla como si hubiera vivido en el Sengoku o algo por el estilo.

- Buenas noches Lina.

- Buenas noches.

Y como el vagabundo alegre de la noche, lo vio partir, llegó a su auto, subió y se alejó de allí, mientras el corazón le latía con velocidad.

Solo necesitaría de todos esos días que él le daba para poder buscar un vestido adecuado y vaciar su cuenta de ahorros, pero casi sentía que valdría la pena.

* * *

Habían pasado ya 7 días, 7 días de mantener a justa raya sus emociones: su dolor, sus nervios, su miedo y un poco su ira.

Su dolor. Porque Kagome había estado increíblemente deprimida, había podido finalmente hablar con ella, pero la chica se había negado a darle demasiados detalles. Le había dicho que Inuyasha se había ido, que le había dicho que la quería, y mucho más, que la amaba y aunque no lo entendiera, que ella también lo amaba a él, que había dicho las palabras inadecuadas y que ahora que estaba lejos no había nada que pudiera hacer más que atenerse a las consecuencias de sus palabras. Había tratado de animarla, pero nada funcionaba, Inuyasha no le había hecho nada, lo que le impedía por lo menos descargar su coraje contra él; decirle que era un bueno para nada, un completo papanatas y que tratara de olvidarlo, el discurso habitual que las amigas le decimos a otras amigas cuando un chico nos ha roto el corazón, n funcionaba, era Kagome la que le había roto el corazón a él, la única posibilidad es que ella lo buscara – difícil desde que ella no sabía donde estaba – o que él volviera – pero si había llegado a conocer un poco a Inuyasha intuía que no volvería –. Así que su amiga sentía dolor y ella sentía dolor por el sufrimiento de ella.

Los nervios. Venían desde el momento que había sacado sus ahorros del banco y se había pasado recorriendo tiendas hasta que había encontrado un milagro en una tienda, un perfecto vestido de Liz Clairbone color azul marino que estaba en rebaja por un defecto de fabrica, que no era más que un corte mal cocido en uno de los pliegues de la falda que con hilo y aguja y muchísima, muchísima, pero de veras muchísima delicadeza podía ser reparado, perfecto para una noche, incluso no había vaciado su cuenta de ahorros del todo y le permitiría conseguir unas zapatillas negras para acompañarlo. Paso por lo menos dos días sacando con muchísimos cuidado cada puntada mal hecha y rehaciéndolo con puntadas tan pequeñas que casi le daban dolor de cabeza, pero había quedado perfecto, de hecho ese pasaría a ser el vestido más bonito de todo su guardarropa. Paso horas planeando su maquillaje, su peinado, todo para que fuera perfecto, pensaba tanto en eso que empezaba a ser molesto. ¿Qué más daba si no era perfecto todo?, ¿Qué importaba si en lugar de gastar tanto en un vestido hermoso lo hubiera ahorrado para el curso de teatro Noh que había querido empezar el siguiente año? Tenía un vestido de gasa perfecto para una cena elegante, nada de marca pero era un muy buen vestido y lo cuidaba como si fuera un diseño exclusivo.

El miedo. Empezó mientras día tras día fue pasando y nada ocurría, Sesshomaru no la llamaba. ¿Y si había cambiado de opinión al final? ¿Si simplemente en su viaje había conocido a una chica deslumbrante con la que en comparación salía sin duda perdiendo y Sesshomaru había superado su capricho con ella? Era una angustia real que él no la llamara, todos los días miraba intensamente su celular y nada cambiara en la pantalla, no llegara la llamada del numero desconocido con la profunda y resonante voz de aquel hombre de hermosos ojos dorados, ¿Y si él salía de su vida mucho antes de que hubiera siquiera entrado?

Una angustia ciega y tonta, ya lo sabía, había tenido una sola cita con ese hombre, pero había sido el momento más placentero de su vida, allí compartiendo algo tan común y corriente con un príncipe encantado, se había sentido como una princesa que había besado a un beso que era un verdadero príncipe azul. Incluso eso era estúpido, ella no soñaba, nunca había soñado con ser una princesa y allí estaba teniendo ensueños sobre eso.

Cuando había llegado el sábado, decididamente lo odiaba, no quería volver a escuchar la voz de Sesshomaru Taisho en todo lo largo de su vida y…

Su teléfono finalmente sonó.

Estaba en la bañera tratando de calmar sus ánimos con velas de olor a lavanda cuando el pequeño aparato empezó a tocar la tonada de "Nowadays" del musical de "Chicago" presurosa se levantó de la bañera y alcanzó el aparato, mojada y desnuda tomó la llamada.

- Bueno – respondió con hilos de agua corriendo por su nariz de su pelo.

- ¿Hanami Lina? – dijo una joven voz femenina.

- Si con ella habla – dijo un poco desinflada mientras caminaba buscando una toalla – ¿En qué puedo servirla?

- Oh kami sama – dijo la chica del otro lado respirando – antes que nada Hanami san, debo pedirle una disculpa, por favor, tiene usted que disculparme.

Lina miró desconcertada el aparato, hacia un buen rato que no recibía una llamada como esa, no es que no las hubiera recibido nunca. En ocasiones actrices que competían en audiciones con ella le hacían ese tipo de llamada, siempre había una pequeña carga de culpa por ganarle un papel a otra actriz, sobre todo cuando eras principiante, cualquier papel podía ser tu lanzamientos a la fama.

- ¿Perdón? – preguntó imaginando quien podía ser, la voz no le sonaba de ningún sitio conocida.

- Soy la asistente de Taisho sama – le explicó la chica – vera, hace una semana me dio una tarjeta suya que yo guarde en algún lugar y por más que la busque no la pude encontrar de nuevo, debía haberle llamado cada día, para recordarle de su compromiso con Taisho sama y si necesitaba algo para esa ocasión, y le juro que no intente ser descortés con usted, pero cuando Taisho sama me dijo que era tan importante y me vio con esa mirada pesada y aterradora – la chica guardo silencio por un momento, y Lina se pregunto si acaba de escucharse a si misma haber dicho lo que había dicho – voy a dejar este trabajo no importa cuán bien pague, no podría con la angustia – agrego, Lina supuso para sí misma – busque su numero en todos lados, gracias a dios si recordaba su nombre, adoro el Hanami, y por fin lo encontré en una compañía de teatro, si Taisho sama sabe que no hice lo que me pidió me… bien no se qué es lo que pasaría.

Lina dejo respirar a la chica del otro lado de la línea y respiro ella misma con más calma, no la había dejado plantada.

- Bien – dijo por fin – no te disculpes conmigo, en realidad no era necesario hacer algo así y no he necesitado nada.

- Gracias al cielo – dijo la chica – Hanami san, mi jefe se comunicó conmigo hace un momento y me dijo que por favor le dijera que pasara la limusina por usted a su casa a las 8 de la noche si no tiene inconveniente y que si ese era el caso por favor se lo comunicara enseguida.

- No se preocupe, a las 8 está perfecto, dígaselo a su jefe.

- Gracias, gracias Hanami san y de nuevo discúlpeme.

Y la chica cortó la comunicación.

La propia Lina se dejó caer en el piso sobre sus rodillas, respirando tranquila, sentía como si le hubieran quitado un millón de años de encima. Ella no era del tipo de matar al mensajero, pero la chica le había hecho pasar una mala semana, aunque ni la mitad de mala que ella misma debía haber pasado, así que suponía estaban a mano. "Debía haberla llamado cada día, para recordarle su compromiso" no sabía si eso hubiera sido mejor, un recordatorio constante, todos los días de que tendría una cita con ese hombre hubiera acabado con sus nervios más rápido, miró su reloj eran apenas las 12:00 p.m. así que tenía bastante tiempo para estar lista hasta las 8 de la noche.

Bien manicura y pedicura en el centro no sonaba como un mal inicio.

* * *

Era por demás decir que la limusina había llegado a tiempo, también era por demás explicar la reacción de sus padres al enterarse de la cita con Sesshomaru Taisho – hasta ese día no les había comentado nada porque después de todo no era algo seguro – pero lo que si no era por demás era la impresión que se había llevado al llegar al restaurante.

Era el restaurante italiano más famoso de la ciudad, "_Le Noir_" era el restaurante más exclusivo de… caray todo Tokio, embajadores, actrices famosas, y hasta el propio emperador acudían a ese lugar. Una construcción de acero con vidrio tintado de negro, con suaves luces que hacían que todo el lugar luciera como si fuera una caja musical, gótico, un poco espeluznante, pero según decían el cocinero italiano no tenía igual y que probar la comida de ese lugar era lo más cerca que se podía estar del cielo.

Bajó de la limusina ayudada por el apuesto chofer que le habían enviado y en la recepción la esperaba una chica rubia de lo más hermosa.

- Hanami san – dijo la chica con un acento suave pero evidentemente extranjero – por favor venga conmigo Taisho sama la espera.

- Gracias.

Caminaron por el restaurante que era mucho más elegante por dentro que por fuera, mesas de vidrio con sillas altas y elegantes, eran pocas, cada mesa estaba como a un metro de la otra, un biombo de cristal las escudaba una de otra de los comensales, arreglos florales de orquídeas de todos los colores y velas fragantes en candelabros _Steuben_.

- Todo está vació – dijo más para ella que para nadie más.

Pronto llegaron donde Sesshomaru la estaba esperando de pie, de nuevo estaba despampanante con una traje italiano hecho a la medida, la tela fina color negro brillaba con el resplandor de las velas puestas en la mesa, cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca, le extendió la mano y ella temblorosa la tomó, Sesshomaru la tomó con delicadeza mientras su pulgar acariciaba su dorso sintió un escalofrió que la estremeció.

- Se ve hermosa Lina – dijo con voz suave y profunda.

- Gracias – dijo segura roja como una amapola, odió el mero pensamiento.

Con delicadeza la condujo a la mesa y la ayudó a sentarse, solo cuando estuvo sentada se permitió apreciarla, se veía realmente hermosa, el color azul oscuro la envolvía como un manto nocturno, su cabello sostenido sobre su cuello dejaba al descubierto mucha de su deliciosa piel alabastro despertando el deseo de poder inclinarse contra su delicado cuello y…

Regresó a su asiento sin permitirse más pensamientos incorrectos. Enseguida se acercaron dos camareros, uno mayor con aire distinguido acompañado por un joven que no debían tener más de 22 años.

- _Bouna Sera_ (buenas noches) – dijo el hombre – enseguida les serviremos un _Amarone di Valpolicella_, un vino italiano que es perfecto como aperitivo, además de una _Ostras verdes de la Gironda_ que estoy seguro serán de su completo agrado.

Colocando los platos y las copas de vino se retiraron, suave música de cámara empezó a sonar en un balcón, un conjunto de cuerdas empezó a interpretar en la intimidad del restaurante.

- ¿Te gusta el lugar? – le preguntó el youkai a la joven delante de él.

- Es bellísimo – dijo con sinceridad – solo que siempre pensé que estaría siempre lleno.

- Compre la noche entera – le respondió – así que no vendrá nadie el día de hoy.

- ¿Contrato el lugar completo para la cena? – preguntó de nuevo Lina tenía que escucharlo decirlo.

- Si – dijo mientras bebía un sorbo del pesado vino – debo reconocer que lo que menos me place de los restaurantes es el ruido y cuando quiero comer en un lugar público por lo regular contrato el lugar entero.

- Bien – dijo con una sonrisa de circunstancias, empezaba a pensar que ese hombre siempre la sorprendería.

Con toda la elegancia de la que era posible comenzó a comer, su fuerte no eran las ostras pero debía reconocer que estaban deliciosas y el vino era tan dulce y fuerte, debía ser una cosecha muy buena aunque nunca lo había oído nombrar.

- ¿Cómo le fue en su viaje? – dijo la chica como siempre tratando de llenar los silencios

- Desastroso…

Lina lo escuchó contar toda la travesía de tener que ir a América y resolver personalmente un fraude por derechos de patente, mientras lo escuchaba hablar casi lo podía imaginar allí con esa mirada de hierro atemorizando a los pobres incautos que habían tratado de desfalcarlo, se preguntaba si él podría notar la expectación que brillaba en sus ojos la hablar de batallas legales y derrotar a los enemigos.

Hablaron de eso y de la semana que ella había pasado en Japón, incluso de la depresión de Kagome, por la que él se notó sinceramente apenado. Hablaron de los viajes de él en el mundo – que en realidad no habían sido muchos, cosa extraña, él prefería estar en Japón – hablaron del teatro _Noh_ y de sus proyectos de estudiarlo, de libros, de música, de vino, de un montón de cosas que tenían en común, Lina era una novata evidentemente, pero una novata con curiosidad, la mitad de su vida había visto revistas de moda y estudiado costumbres extranjeras para darle vida a sus personajes, cada personaje llevaba una personalidad diferente, algunos más refinada, algunos más campesina, así que tenía opinión de todos los puntos, pero él era por mucho un conocedor de todos esos estilos de vida, como si los hubiera vivido por una vida cada uno de ellos.

Cuando sirvieron el plato principal de Codornices rellenas de f_oie gra_ de categoría, con arroz de azafrán con copas de vino tinto de _Château Pètrus_ seguían hablando, o mejor dicho él hablaba y ella lo miraba fascinada.

- Cuando era más joven – dijo él – viví mucho tiempo como nómada, solo con la compañía de un sirviente y…

El brillo de sus ojos aumento, la luz de las velas ilumino sus ojos ámbares de una forma que hizo que a Lina le latiera más rápido el corazón.

- ¿Y…? – preguntó la chica sin poder evitar una curiosidad inmensa.

- Una joven – respondió el finalmente.

Lina sintió un hueco en el estomago, que el vino o la exquisita comida no podían llenar.

- La conocí cuando era muy muy joven – continuo Sesshomaru mirando como la luz d de la vela se colaba en los ojos castaños de Rin, ¿Podría ella recordar algo de todo eso? – era una criatura sana, fresca, viva, todo lo que yo no era y me intrigó. Por años había tratado de no relacionarme con… - "humanos" dijo fuerte y claro su mente, pero buscó el concepto adecuando para ella – las personas a mi alrededor, pero había algo en la pequeña que me enterneció y viajó conmigo por un tiempo, después la deje volver con los suyos y se quedó con ellos, poco después murió.

Lina trato de imaginarse algo como eso, pero no podía, no al menos en esta época, una chiquilla viajando con un joven y un sirviente, ¿Qué diría su familia? ¿Cómo es que había logrado que las autoridades no le dijeran nada? La historia le era familiar, pero no pudo recordar de donde, el final trágico la tocó de una forma especial

- Lo siento mucho – dijo con sinceridad.

- Yo también lo sentí – dijo con sinceridad, bajando un poco sus defensas, el dolor que había penado por la muerte de Rin había sido un tributo a su vida, era quizás la única de sus emociones que no quería esconder – cada día de mi vida después de haberse ido – respiro, mantuvo la compostura – Lina ¿Usted podría llegar a creer en la reencarnación, en la posibilidad de volver a ver a una persona en una vida diferente?

- No lo sé – nunca lo había contemplado, ella vivía su vida en el aquí y ahora.

- Ella lo creía – continuó él – y durante años he estado esperando la oportunidad de encontrarla de nuevo y no cometer los mismo errores que cometí la ultima vez, el exceso de orgullo y… quizás incluso un poco de miedo, éramos tan diferentes que no cabía en mi la idea de que hubiera una real conexión entre los dos que no fuera la de… – ¿maestro – alumno?, ¿defensor y protegida?, ¿guardián y guarda?, ¿amo y sirviente? – no lo sé.

La conversación se vio cortada por un momento, el conjunto de cuerdas incluso guardo silencio así que se hundieron en el silencio, pequeños escalofríos la recorrieron, no sabía en qué momento la conversación había girado a este ítem tan poco convencional, pero no estaba segura que le gustara a donde se dirigía ¿Estaba intentando decirle algo o solo era su línea particular de ligar?

El camarero se acercó a ellos y retiró los platos para poner el postre, un delicado soufflé de almendras y copas de _Château d´Yquem_ tan silencioso como llegó se retiró. Lina miró los platos delante de ella. Porcelana, plata, cristal, mantelería de un blanco radiante, orquídeas blancas, prístinas y un candelabro; un metro cuadrado de elegancia que si en un principio la habían hecho sentir terriblemente incomoda ahora representaban solo un grano de arena en su cúmulo de pensamientos.

Casi saltó cuando un piano empezó a escucharse no muy lejos de ellos, miró de nuevo el balcón y había un piano y una cantante de cabello negro que se le hizo vagamente familiar, lo que quería decir que debía ser famosa.

- Supuse que quizás la música de cámara sería demasiado sería para ti – dijo Sesshomaru como si el silencio incomodo nunca hubiera estado presente – y uno de mis asistentes me recomendó a este grupo mientras estaba en América.

Notas oscuras, pero en un tono romántico empezaron a sonar. Sesshomaru se levantó de su lugar y extendió su mano a ella para invitarla a bailar, Lina lo miró con un nuevo nudo en su estomago, respiro profundo, se recordó a si misma que Sesshomaru no había hecho nada para que ella se sintiera asustada de él y tomó su mano, caminaron hasta una solitaria tarima de vidrio, abajo había un acuario con peces de colores iridiscentes que nadaban tranquilos, con luces grises que apenas los iluminaban.

Sesshomaru la tomó de la cintura y empezó a moverse lentamente con ella.

_**You don't remember me,**_

_**but I'm remember you**_

_Tú no me recuerdas, pero yo te recuerdo a ti._

Sus manos grandes y frescas alrededor de su cintura le eran tan familiares, sabía que nunca la había tocado, pero de algún modo que no terminaba de entender sentía que conocía su calor, su agarre, su protección. Pasó su propia mano por su hombro y se acercó a él, incluso su aroma le resultaba familiar, no usaba nada como perfume o loción, era su aroma natural pesado, almizclado, profundo como árbol antiguo que iba tan bien con su esencia, con su aura, con su presencia.

Todo él le era familiar, le era tan familiar que casi la asustaba, casi podía jurar que era como si lo hubiera conocido toda su vida, como si lo hubiera estado esperando.

Era un sentimiento escalofriante, verdaderamente escalofriante.

_**I lie awake and try so hard no to think of you**_

_**but who can decide what they dream?**_

_**And dream I do…**_

_Miento al despertar y trato muy duro de no pensar en ti, pero como puedo decidir cuáles serán mis sueños, y soñar lo que hago._

Solo en sus sueños la había vuelto a sostener de esa manera, solo en las noches en que la joven lo había visitado en sueños la había vuelto a sentir alrededor de él, su calor y su presencia sólida, pequeña y delicada a su lado, recorrió su mejilla con una de sus manos y la sostuvo para absorber su calor. Durante mucho tiempo había querido solo soñar con ella, que esa joven que había despertado a su corazón lo visitara cada noche para no sentir esa soledad, no lo había logrado, pero había siempre tenido la esperanza de que volvería a verla y entonces no importaría más si no soñaba con ella, porque la tendría a ella, a la real Rin que compartiría su calor, su presencia y su vida con él. Estaba ansioso por que todo eso empezara, por tenerla a su lado, por compartir besos y caricias, por averiguar finalmente por que para los youkai habían parecido tan irresistibles los humanos a lo largo de los siglos.

_**I believe in you**_

_**I'll give up everything just to find you**_

_**I have to be whit you, to live… to breath**_

_**You're taking over me.**_

_Creo en ti, me he dado en todo por vencido solo por encontrarte, yo tengo que estar contigo, para vivir, para respirar, tú me absorbes._

- Sesshomaru – lo llamó un poco perturbada por la expresión del hombre delante de ella, por la forma casi intima en que la tocaba.

- Lina…

Ella intento dar un paso lejos de él pero la tenía tan delicadamente encerrada en su calor que una parte de ella misma estaba negándose a romper el contacto, la tocaba, la miraba casi como si la amara y eso no tenía ningún sentido, los otros sentidos de alarma que tenía se habían encendido en alerta roja inmediata.

Pero Sesshomaru no la estaba sintiendo, al menos no ese miedo que sentía, estaba sintiendo su calor y su cuerpo, llenando su imaginación de ideas boyantes de unidad, de compañerismo de pasión y de deseo. Si, el calor del pequeño cuerpo humano era invitante, la vulnerabilidad, los planos delicados y tiernos en las mujeres humanas, de Rin específicamente, eran por mucho más invitantes que en los youkai.

Este era su lugar, no le importaba todo lo que hubiera dejado atrás, no importaba todo lo que hubiera quedado en el pasado, este era el lugar de los dos, juntos, para vivir, para respirar, para entregarse uno al otro, para absorberse.

_**Have you forgotten all I know?**_

_**And all we had?**_

_¿Has olvidado todo lo que yo sé y todo lo que teníamos?_

- Suélteme.

La voz asustada y nerviosa de su joven protegida lo trajo a tierra, la miró a los ojos y sus hermosos ojos chocolate estaban abiertos y llenos de miedo, ¿En qué momento había pasado eso? Sin un segundo de dilación la soltó.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó el youkai.

- No se qué es lo que usted está pensando qué es esto Sesshomaru pero no me está gustando ni tantito – dijo dando un paso atrás.

- No la entiendo.

- Bien ya somos dos.

La chica lo dejó solo en la tarima mientras regresaba a la mesa, la vio recoger su bolso y se apresuró a ir junto a ella.

- Lina…

- Escuche Sesshomaru – dijo mientras el corazón aun le latía a prisa y sentía los chispazos de adrenalina en su cuerpo, todo su instinto le estaba exigiendo que se fuera de ese lugar, advirtiéndola de un desastre – no sé si usted de veras se cree que con decirle a una chica que cree que la conoció en el pasado y que esta dándose un… - era ridículo solo pensarlo – no lo sé un… "reencuentro de almas" puede llevársela a la cama, esas cosas no funcionan conmigo, no soy tan mundana como a usted le gustaría, yo no me acuesto con chicos solo porque me miran como si me amaran entiende, soy actriz se cuando una mirada puede mentir.

¡Que le mentía! ¡Cómo era posible que creyera que le mentía!, él… si, él la amaba, había cultivado ese amor a lo largo de los siglos por ella y su recuerdo.

- Lina…

- Le agradecería que me llevara a mi casa – dijo aunque lo que quería era irse lejos de él – o si no saldré y tomare un taxi, no es tan tarde aun.

- Por favor Lina espera.

_**You saw me mourning my love for you**_

_**And touched my hands, I knew you loved me then.**_

_Tú viste el duelo de mi amor por ti, y tocaste mis manos, yo supe que me amaste entonces._

Lina se detuvo un momento, espero a que le dijera algo, algo que la convenciera de que se quedara, que no estaba buscando solo contarle un cuento bonito para aprovecharse de ella.

- Tan difícil se te hace creerlo – le dijo el youkai – las almas son esencias que nunca mueren, que son depositadas en cuerpo para que las sostengan, yo creo que…

- Por favor – dijo marcándole el alto como la mano derecha – guarde silencio.

Su postura rígida, su falta de contacto visual con él, su posición defensiva, su mano en medio de los cuerpos, ella lo estaba alejando rechazando, no, una desazón amarga se formo en su pecho.

- Te espere – dijo el youkai con casi violencia – se que eres tú, es la misma esencia de tu alma…

- Dios no puedo creer que de verdad espere que me trague eso – dijo la chica con incredulidad.

- ¿No lo recuerdas? – le exigió – ¿Realmente no hay ningún recuerdo de Rin dentro de ti?

- ¿Rin?

- Si.

Claro por eso lo que había dicho le sonaba tan familiar, en las leyendas Sesshomaru devolvía la vida de Rin y está lo seguía en su camino por un par de años hasta que la había dejado en una aldea humana, y había muerto allí después de su único parto. ¿Él de veras esperaba que ella creyera que él había sido ese mismo Sesshomaru?

- Ok esto es divertido – dijo con una risa nerviosa – escuche Sesshomaru, usted puede creer que soy estúpida o demasiado inocente como para creer que hemos renacido después de 500 años y hemos vuelto a vernos, para… no lo sé ¿amarnos eternamente?

- Si – dijo con seriedad.

_**I believe in you**_

_**I'll give up everything just to find you**_

_Creo en ti, me he dado en todo por vencido solo por encontrarte_

Lina se quedo allí sin saber que decir, ¿De verdad creía que podía convencerla de algo así? ¡Era una locura! Dio media vuelta y estaba dispuesta a salir por la puerta cuando él la sostuvo de un brazo una descarga de adrenalina aun más fuerte que todas las demás anteriores la recorrió de arriba abajo, lo volteo a ver con furia en sus ojos.

- Yo creí en ti – dijo el casi con violencia – espere por ti durante 400 años, deje de lado mi linaje y mi vida solo por encontrarte, los youkai no se mezclan con los humanos, pero por ti renuncie a todo eso ¿Y tú no crees en mi?

- Suélteme – dijo con ira.

_**I have to be whit you, to live… to breath…**_

_**You're taking over me.**_

_Yo tengo que estar contigo, para vivir, para respirar, tú me absorbes._

- No – dijo sosteniéndola con mas fuerza – me he mantenido solo por la espera de volver a encontrarte a ti, de hacer las cosas bien esta vez, en el pasado me equivoque, no te di la oportunidad esta vez quiero que estemos juntos, que vivamos la misma vida.

"No lo provoques Lina, este es Sesshomaru Taisho, consigue lo que quiere por las buenas o por las malas, se inteligente, se practica, hiere su orgullo es un hombre después de todo" Lina pensó con frialdad, una salida real.

- Si de verdad usted cree esa loca historia bien – dijo con la mayor serenidad posible – sabe que, no quiero la oportunidad, yo no soy Rin – lo miro directo a los ojos – mi nombre es Lina Hanami, y quiero mi vida normal y humana en la que… usted no tiene nada que ver.

- No puedes decir eso ahora – dijo herido.

- Si que puedo – dijo jalando su brazo y logrando liberarse – ¿Me equivoque verdad?, usted de verdad es un snob, un maldito elitista – el dio un paso atrás, estaba consiguiéndolo, Kami, sabía que esa cita iba a ser un desastre – aun si yo fuera quien usted piensa que soy, soy dueña de mi misma, no voy a dejar que nadie tome lo mejor de mí. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué fuera con usted? ¿Qué? me pondría como una bonita muñeca en un palacio de cristal que absorbiera cada minuto de mi tiempo y mi vida solo porque me contó una historia que una chica mas entupida lograría creer. Se equivoco Sesshomaru Taisho, vaya y busque a su cenicienta en otro lugar.

La chica caminó a la salida con pasos decididos mientras él la veía partir.

Eso… no podía estar pasando, la había esperado por muchísimo tiempo, no podía solo estar ocurriendo, ella no lo recordaba, no recordaba una sola de las cosa que habían vivido y lo despreciaba.

No… no podía ser, eso no podía estar pasando.

_**I look in the mirror and see your face**_

_**If I look deep enough so many things inside that are**_

_**Just like you are taking over**_

_Yo miro en el espejo y veo tu rostro, y si miro profundamente, muchas cosas dentro de allí, justo como si tú lo absorbieras._

Lina tomó el primer taxi que encontró al salir del elegante restaurante con piernas temblorosas, estaba asustada, Sesshomaru no se había portado como si lo que había dicho fuera solo "su línea de ligue" se portaba como si realmente lo creyera y eso la asustaba más que si solo lo estuviera inventando.

No, no le daría cabida al pensamiento, darle la contraria a un magnate como él, había sido un error enorme, la pagoda de su familia dependía del dinero de ese hombre, pero estaba loco, un loco… un loco pero…

Asustaba más el hecho de que en muchas ocasiones cuando se había mirado en el espejo Lina sintiera que no estaba sola, cuando se vestía y maquillaba a veces sentía que lo estaba haciendo de la forma equivocada "fuera de época" le decía esa voz en su interior.

Una adivina le había dicho incluso eso una vez, que dentro de ella había más que solo un alma, que había escenas en su interior que no correspondían a su alma, pero eso decían todas las adivinas ¿O no?, además ella era actriz, siempre que había sentido todo eso, se decía a si misma que solo era que había absorbido demasiado a un personaje y que por ello no lograba sentirse del todo como ella misma, a muchas otras actrices les pasaba, se lo habían dicho, absorbía la personalidad de otras personas, y eso dejaba su carga de reminiscencia dentro de ella, así que…

Entonces ¿Por qué lo que le había dicho ese hombre la había perturbado tanto?, Sesshomaru era un caballero eso ella lo sabía bien, nunca la lastimaría, de un modo extraño ella tenía esa seguridad, él no la iba a lastimar, pero había más de una forma de herir, mezclarse con un hombre que cree que es la reencarnación de un antiguo youkai y su novia podía ponerte dentro de pocos años en un psiquiátrico.

Cuando llegó a su casa sus padres ya estaban en la cama así que fue directo a su habitación.

Quizás su primer instinto antes de su primera cita no había sido del todo equivocado, huir, correr solo un momento, que Sesshomaru Taisho encontrara a otro pichón.

Miró en un buró la carta de invitación a una obra en Kyoto dentro de tres días, había pensado en declinar por que cuando había llegado la invitación no había sentido ningún interés, ahora no parecía tan mala idea, duraría por lo menos 2 meses y los ensayos.

Si, lo haría, el instinto le decía que era momento de correr y ponerse a cubierta.

* * *

Al día siguiente apenas sus padres habían desperado les había contado algunos detalles de la cita y les había dicho que había estado "insistente", que lo mejor para que no afectara de ningún modo las contribuciones que Sesshomaru Taisho hacia para la pagoda es que ella se fuera por un tiempo que perdiera el interés y volvería después de esa obra.

Con pesar sus padres estuvieron de acuerdo, así que ella empezó a prepara sus maletas, con calma, podría quedarse con una tía que tenía en la cuidad y mantenerse un momento al margen de ese hombre, hermoso, pero terrorífico.

Cuando las maletas estuvieron listas solo espero en su habitación a que él llegara. Estaba casi segura de que él iría a buscarla, no, no correría como un conejo asustado, él sabría donde estaba ella y lo que pensaba al respecto de sus locos planes de encontrar a su alma gemela en ella, ella solo estaba poniendo en cubierta para…

En medio justo de ese pensamiento su madre llamó a su puerta con cierto nerviosismo.

- Hija – su madre la llamo con cautela – Taisho sama está abajo pidió hablar contigo.

- Si, mamá tranquila –respiro hondo – ya lo había supuesto.

Aparentando mas calma de la que en realidad sentía se levantó de su cama y siguió a su madre a la planta de abajo para encontrar a Sesshomaru. Venia de nuevo con uno de esos elegantes trajes italianos color gris a rayas

- Buenos días Lina – saludo cortésmente Sesshomaru.

- Buen día Sesshomaru – dijo con la misma calma Lina llegando a su lado, su padre miraba al hombre con molestia, su madre con cierto temor, quizás no había sido muy buena idea contarles lo que había pasado en su cita – mamá papá les importa darnos un momento.

- Si – respondió el padre con voz tosca.

Sus papas con cierta reticencia los dejaron solos. Lina con amabilidad lo invitó a la sala y se sentó con él.

- ¿Le puedo ofrecer algo?, - dijo con cortesía – ¿un té, algo de beber?

- No gracias

Sesshomaru se hallaba un poco desconcertado, no había esperado que la joven estuviera tan relajada después de su altercado la noche anterior, toda la noche se había reprochado por su falta de paciencia y astucia, era evidente que la asustaría, los humanos tenían una visión tan limitada del mundo que no podrían solo creer en la posibilidad de una vida anterior y la esencia de las almas eternas, debió esperar, no debió haberle dicho nada, solo escoltarla a su casa, esperar otra oportunidad pero la sensación de que si no o hacia en ese momento la perdería se había apoderado de él sin remedio

- Lina vengo a pedirle una disculpa, se que ayer no me comporte de la forma adecuada, le dije que yo no le faltaría al respeto en ningún momento y no cumplí mi promesa.

- Sinceramente Sesshomaru eso es lo último que me preocupa – dijo la chica con calma – es todo lo demás que dijo

_**I believe in you I'll give up everything just to find you**_

_Creo en ti, me he dado en todo por vencido solo por encontrarte._

- Si eso la ha perturbado, no volveré a insistir en ello – ofreció Sesshomaru.

- Por que no es cierto – agregó Lina.

La mirada del hombre delante de ella, le dijo otra cosa, él lo creía, en el fondo de sus ojos dorados lo creía realmente y un escalofrió la recorrió por entero.

- Sesshomaru… - ella se acomodo mejor en su asiento y lo miro con cierto nerviosismo – me voy a Kyoto, me han ofrecido un papel para una obra en la antigua capital, será una representación corta por las celebraciones para el año nuevo chino, así que estaré allí por lo menos 2 meses o más.

Sesshomaru miro a la joven delante de él, se iba, se iba por el transcurso de dos meses, o más, la había ahuyentado, la había asustado y ella huía de él.

- Si está yéndose porque yo…

- Escuche – lo interrumpió – yo creo que usted realmente tiene fe lo que me ha dicho, y la última cosa que yo desearía sería que alguien saliera lastimado, especialmente yo… creo que entre nosotros había estado cultivándose una amistad sana y me gustaría que fuera de esa manera.

_**I have to be whit you to live… to breath**_

_Yo tengo que estar contigo, para vivir, para respirar._

- No quiero que se vaya.

Lina se mordió un labio realmente apesadumbrada, lo había dicho casi como si en realidad hubiera dicho "te necesito" pero le daba aun más miedo quedarse allí.

- Solo será por una temporada corta sabe, creo que, sería conveniente que… escuche.

La chica respiro hondo, era una confesión que lo le haría a nadie sin que no le sacaran las uñas de pies y manos primero pero era su mejor argumento.

- Aun si yo fuera el alma reencarnada de Rin – un escalofrió de nuevo la recorrió al considerarlo - no desearía que me amara por eso, si alguien un día llega a amarme, quiero que sea a mí.

- Tú eres Rin.

- No – dijo con entereza – mi nombre es Lina, lejos estoy de ser una joven que moriría de amor por un ser que la cree inferior a él, si alguien a de amarme será a mí, por lo que soy con todo defectos y virtudes, como las personas deben amarse, si quiere saber la verdad yo podría enamorarme de usted en un suspiro, es todo lo que yo deseo en un hombre, me tiene usted… fascinada, me iré para que usted pueda seguir buscando y cuando lo encuentre estaré feliz de volver a verlo y quizás hacer crecer una amistad.

_**You're taking over me.**_

_Tú me absorbes_

¿Amistad? Él no quería su amistad, la quería a ella, entera, fuera como fuera.

- Se equivoca Lina.

- Puede ser, pero dentro de dos meses cuando volvamos a vernos, los dos nos daremos cuenta de si eso es verdad o no. Ahora, debo tomar un vuelo en 30 minutos por ello le pido por favor que se retire.

- Estaré aquí cuando vuelva.

- Hasta pronto.

Con un andar elegante el hombre se levanto y sin decir nada más salio de su casa, Lina lo vio partir con cierto pesar en el pecho, había sido cierto lo que le había dicho, era el arquetipo del hombre perfecto para ella, y podría robarle el corazón en un parpadeo, de hecho en dos cenas casi lo había hecho aun a pesar de todo el miedo que despertaba en ella.

Ojala que estuviera aquí cuando volviera, y ojala la buscara a ella.

* * *

_20 de marzo 2000_

_Templo Higurashi, Tokio Japón_

_Un día antes de la primavera_

En cuanto había regresado a Japón Lina se había encontrado con un montón de sorpresas, sus padres le habían dicho que periódicamente Sesshomaru o llamaba personalmente o alguno de sus empleados para tener noticias de ella, de hecho mientras estuvo en Kyoto no perdió del todo conexión con él, en la primera presentación de la obra en la que estaba había llegado un enorme ramo de magnolias, una flores blancas y fragantes americanas la flor era silvestre y accesible, pero rara en Japón, quizás había recordado cuando le había dicho que no era el costo del regalo si no lo simbólico del acto lo que enamoraba a un actor, llegaron más flores, de todos tipos, costosas y sencillas, todas diferentes unas de otras.

Había nacido dentro de ella la esperanza de que al volver la esperanza a ella, de que se olvidara del cuento chico de almas reencarnadas y la amara por lo que era.

Dios no había sabido como había pasado, apenas lo conocía pero sentía que lo amaba y ella no era de ese tipo, había salido con un montón de chicos, sabía lo que era la química, ver a un chico delicioso y querer meterte debajo de su piel, pero esto era nuevo y completamente distinto, había cierta necesidad de la presencia del otro que le era inexplicable, era justo eso, el deseo de escuchar su voz, de sentir solo su presencia en la habitación.

El amor le era nuevo y no estaba segura de cómo iba a manejarlo.

Pero pudo dejar sus pensamientos de lado un momento al llegar a casa y encontrar un telegrama de Kagome, le había enviado un telegrama desde hacía un par de días anunciando que regresaba de su viaje junto a Inuyasha – una alegría natural despertó en ella al saber que esos dos se habían reencontrado – y que tenían una noticia que darle que se pusiera en contacto con ella cuando pudiera hacerlo.

El telegrama había llegado ya hacía días, eso quería decir que seguro ya estaba en su casa en el templo, se puso algo más cómodo y salió con dirección al lugar.

Nada más llego al templo y vio el auto de Inuyasha fuera, ese sueño de descapotable que ansiaba poder subir, iba subiendo las escaleras cuando otro auto se acerco. "su Toyota MR2" le dijo su memoria cuando vio a Sesshomaru acercarse al templo, considero caminar y dejarlo atrás pero eso era de cobardes, además deseaba verlo, realmente lo deseaba.

Estaciono muy cerca del auto de Inuyasha y camino hasta ella.

- Rin… - la llamó con entusiasmo

No pudo decirle nada peor, nada, farfulló algo inteligible aun para ella y empezó a subir las escaleras, "puentes sin vigas", "castillos en la arena", "casas de algodón de azúcar bajo la lluvia" eso es lo que había creado, maldito fuera por insistir en lo mismo.

- Espera…

- ¡Es Lina! – dijo molesta, casi con lagrimas en los ojos – supongo que esto demuestra quien se equivocaba, ahora márchese, solo márchese.

- Espera por favor

- ¡Te he dicho que te vayas de una vez!

Lina subió los escalones con velocidad sabiendo que la seguía, si solo llegara antes con Kagome, que ella la refugiara en sus lágrimas, las sentía casi, frías acumulándose en sus pestañas, sintió a Sesshomaru alcanzarla a la mitad del templo y sin ninguna violencia, con una excesiva elegancia que lo caracterizaba la tomó de un brazo y corrió su mano hasta entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella y la atrajo a él suavemente, Lina se movió contra él como hipnotizada.

- No me iré – dijo con voz profunda – ni ahora ni nunca.

Después con un increíble tacto levantó la cabeza de la joven y la besó profundamente.

_Fin capitulo 17_

_16 de marzo de 2010_

_1:13 a.m._

Nota de autora: bueno aquí el último capitulo de seshomaru y Lina - lo recuerdan este es un fic kag e inu???? jeje -

la verdad ha sido todo un maratón este capítulo han sido casi 13 000 palabras y me ha costado un bien de trabajo pero estoy contenta con el resultado, todos esos detalles que encontraran espero les gusten.

la canción es taken over me de Evanscence, se que el sonido es muy oscuro y no encontre nada medianamente romántico alguna versión mas ligth pero que puedo decir la letra era perfecta y no la pude resistir, así que si no quieren acompañamiento musical esta vez lo entenderé jeje, pero Amy tiene una voz tan linda que bien vale la pena.

bueno solo me resta agradecer a todos mis lectores, gracias por su paciencia en mis muy aisladas actualizaciones de la historia. en especial a **virginia260, Sakurapauand!!!!, knd.03, ahome hinata, athena_s, chie ibi, kuchiki rukia ichi, peachilein, fabramo, Eiko007, sele thebest** por sus reviews de corazón les digo que son ustedes las que siempre tiene una crítica constructiva o un alago para mi historia mi mayor motivación sin ustedes yo no estaría aquí.

bueno solo me resta despedirme y como siempre invitarlos a dejarme un review, solo un clic en ese botón rojo que todos los fanfisser amamos vale.

shian shen

mimi chan


	21. Capitulo 18: Milagros

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojos de Inuyasha Ahaaa v_v… Oh cierto los MacKeltar y todos los highlander son creación de Karen Marie Moning, aclarado esto aquí vamos_

* * *

_**Ashita ne Nareba**_

_**Mimi Chan**_

* * *

_Capitulo 18_

_**Milagros**_

El tiempo parecía congelado aunque eso no fuera posible, mientras estaba cerca de él, sintiendo la calidez de sus labios sintió que el tiempo literalmente se detenía, sintió lagrimas pesadas en sus ojos y un único pensamiento parecía habitar su mente "he esperado esto por toda mi vida" aunque no tuviera lógica ninguna.

Lentamente el hermoso hombre de ojos dorados la dejó ir pero ella se mantuvo cerca incapaz de alejarse de él, temblaba como si estuviera en medio de un mar helado, tenía tanto frió y miedo y un millón de cosas más que no sabía explicar.

- Di mi nombre – fue lo primero que pudo decir, abrió sus ojos y se vio reflejada en los ojos de Sesshomaru llena de miedo – di mi nombre.

Esperó… esperó… pero los labios de él no se separaron, un bloque del más frió hielo se instaló en su estomago y sintió que nunca se derretiría, se apartó de él a pesar de la resistencia que él puso de por medio, volteó con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y camino sin poder ver.

- Lina – Kagome avanzó hasta donde ella estaba y la sostuvo, parecía que estaba a punto de caer en el piso – Lina, ven vamos adentro.

La chica solo se dejó conducir por la persona que la ayudaba, de momento no podía colocar la voz en ninguna persona pero había colocado su brazo por su cintura y la ayudaba a caminar.

- Espera – la llamó Sesshomaru y avanzó a ella antes de que Inuyasha se pusiera en su camino.

- Déjala ir – dijo parado justo frente a él sin dejarle dar un paso más, dispuesto a proteger a Lina y a Kagome de cualquier tipo de amenaza.

- No te metas en mi camino hanyou – le dijo su medio hermano mirándolo con ira a los ojos.

- ¡Déjala en paz ahora!

Sesshomaru miró a la criatura delante de él que no tenía nada que ver con el Inuyasha que él había conocido, sus ojos color dorado habían resplandecido y brillado desde el interior de sus pupilas, y su voz había sonado como una docena de voces diferentes una sobre la otra pero ninguna le pertenecía a él, una presencia poderosa había tomado control momentáneo de él y había dictado una orden tan firme que ni siquiera él se veía capaz de no obedecerla.

- ¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó desconcertado por el propio impulso de retroceder, irresistible, imposible de rechazar.

- Soy yo Sesshomaru – dijo Inuyasha quien en un segundo había vuelto a ser completamente él, no disfrutaba de usar este encantamiento druida en especifico, pero siendo Sesshomaru "tan" como era, no había visto una medida más eficaz de detenerlo – Inuyasha.

- No lo eres – dijo con seguridad.

- Lo soy – dijo un poco divertido, había sentido sobre sus propios huesos ese hechizo antes, no había sido agradable y mucho menos para Sesshomaru que nunca había retrocedido ante nada – solo que en 400 años he aprendido cosas que te sorprenderían y posiblemente no creerías de cualquier modo – dijo imaginando solo una ligera fracción que su hermano nunca comprendería – siéntate conmigo Sesshomaru, hablemos.

- No quiero sentarme contigo y hablar de nada – dijo el youkai más tranquilo al poder expresar en voz alta esa voluntad – todo lo que quiero es alcanzar a Rin, así que retira lo que sea que hayas puesto sobre mí.

- ¿Por que no dijiste su nombre? – dijo el joven hanyou ignorando toda la perorata de Sesshomaru

- Ella no quiere escucharlo – respondió Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha negó con la cabeza y se sentó bajo el banco que tenía sombra del viejo árbol antiguo. Sesshomaru no se sentó a su lado pero lo siguió, ¿Carga residual de "la voz"? no se detuvo a pensar.

- Déjame preguntarte una cosa Sesshomaru – dijo Inuyasha mirando a su medio hermano de pie delante de él – ¿Cómo crees que los humanos maduran?

- Ellos envejecen muy rápido – respondió – no creo que tengan tiempo de madurar.

- La mayoría de ellos no lo hacen – concordó Inuyasha, aunque sin la nota despreciativa de Sesshomaru, lo cierto era que su vida era tan corta que lograban aprender muy poco – pero adquieren una pequeña carga de conocimientos que depende enteramente de su época. Viven sus vida como la época en la que existen los moldea, según el ambiente, las personas y como se conducen las sociedades – le explicó con calma como lo haría a un niño pequeño, pero el concepto era lo suficientemente difícil para que la explicación tuviera que ser así – Lo que ellos poseen a cambio de sus pequeñas y cortas vidas, es un alma inmortal, ellos morirán y renacerán muchas veces con la misma alma para vivir de una forma diferente cada vez.

- ¿Donde has aprendido eso? – preguntó Sesshomaru picado en su curiosidad, era la primera vez que escuchaba algo así.

- Te lo dije hermano no creerías la mitad de las cosas que he aprendido con el tiempo – dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa – algunas veces incluso a mi me costo trabajo asimilarlo.

- No me importa de cualquier modo – dijo Sesshomaru – ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con Rin?

- Todo, Sesshomaru – dijo Inuyasha más serio – si Rin no hubiera muerto ¿Crees que seguiría siendo la misma? – insistió – si su vida hubiera sido tan larga como la nuestra ¿Crees que hubiera sido siempre la misma muchacha que conocimos hace 400 años?

Sesshomaru no respondió ponderando el alcance de su pregunta que no tenía sentido para él, era una pregunta inútil, eso no había pasado, ¿Para que preguntárselo?

- El alma es maleable Sesshomaru – continuo Inuyasha - pero incorruptible en esencia, la forma en que está cambia dependerá de la vida de cada humano, les fue dada esa alma para que residiera dentro de ellos, como vivan su vida moldeara su alma, cuando mueren la cuenta empieza de nuevo, las memorias quedaran guardadas en algún lugar, pero vivirán su vida desde cero y se formara lo que ellos llaman naturaleza propia, personalidad.

- No entiendo lo que tratas de decirme – dijo con molestia el youkai – así que deja de dar rodeos.

- Lo que intento decirte es simple – dijo con dureza Inuyasha – **si no logras amarla como es ahora, es que realmente nunca lograste amarla**.

La frase quedó suspendida en el aire como un maleficio, el viento que anunciaba a la primavera a punto de llegar corrió pero ni siquiera él logro llevarse esas palabras de en medio de los dos hermanos.

¡Que no había logrado amarla de verdad! ¡Como podía él saber eso, como se atrevía solo a insinuarlo! ¡Que sabía él de lo que había sentido o dejado de sentir por Rin! Pensó Sesshomaru con ira con los puños crispados y los nudillos blancos.

- Y me niego a creer eso – continuo Inuyasha al ver la evidente molestia de Sesshomaru pero quizás era mejor que su animo estuviera picado, quizás eso llamaría más la atención de él sobre sus palabras – la penaste cuando murió, protegiste su estirpe después de que ella se fuera y valoraste su recuerdo el tiempo suficiente para estar aquí de nuevo por ella. Pero deberás aprender a amarla de nuevo si quieres estar con ella, si no estarás condenado a no poder tenerla nunca.

- ¿Que sabes tu? – le espero Sesshomaru a su medio hermano

- ¿De verdad me lo preguntas? – dijo con cierta ironía – viví con Kagome un suspiro de tiempo, igual que tú; la ame con cada fibra de mi ser y le jure lealtad eterna, igual que tú; la vi morir en mis brazos sin poder hacer nada para detener a la muerte, igual que tú; - dijo con el dolor aun presente de todo aquello – he vivido estos 400 años obsesionado con la sola idea de encontrarla de nuevo, igual que tú; y finalmente al haberla encontrado pensé por un momento que la perdería para siempre, pero estoy con ella por que la amo de verdad.

- Igual que yo – la verdad se escapó de su boca sin poder detenerla, la amaba, no había dignidad alguna de reconocer eso ante su medio hermano, pero estaba más allá de la dignidad en ese momento.

- Tienes una oportunidad y aunque no has pedido mi consejo de todos modos te lo daré – continuo Inuyasha – estar aquí, en este momento los dos es como… un milagro. Mírala, mira más allá de los que los ojos de tu carne pueden ver, y veras sin duda alguna el alma de Rin que yace dentro de ella, dentro de una persona nueva, Rin… Lina es en esencia la misma persona que conociste pero ha cambiado, incluso su nombre ha cambiado, si puedes amarla aun sobre eso, entonces es verdadero y podrás decir su nombre.

Por primera vez los dos hermanos se miraron a los ojos sin ninguna ira, dos personas que habían vivido el mismo tipo de dolor, finalmente algo había sido igual para los dos, algo los identificaba, que ironías del destino.

- Ella me teme ahora – dijo Sesshomaru alejando su mirada de él.

- Puedo arreglar eso – le respondió – lo haré por ti.

- ¿Por que harías eso por mí? – le preguntó con obvio escepticismo.

- Hace mucho tiempo un hombre me dijo algo que me dio esperanza – dijo a su vez Inuyasha – viví por esa esperanza y alcance la felicidad, nunca encontré la forma de darle las gracias, está sería una forma.

Sesshomaru no dijo nada más, dio la vuelta y dio un par de pasos y de pronto se detuvo.

- Inuyasha – dijo con voz sombría – no te has preguntado ¿Por qué nos hacemos esto a nosotros mismos? Volverá a pasar lo mismo otra vez sabes, ellas envejecen rápido, mueren en apenas un soplo de tiempo, volveremos a perderlas, no podemos seguirlas aunque queramos.

- Supongo – respondió Inuyasha – que es mejor ese soplo de años que nada en absoluto.

- Si – dijo aun dándole la espalda – supongo.

Siguió avanzando dejando a su medio hermano a su espalda.

Inuyasha sonreía, no, no era bueno decírselo ahora, si conseguía amar a Lina quizás podría compartir con él lo que había aprendido.

Se levantó del banco y avanzó a la casa, adentro la madre de Kagome subía con una botella de sales así que la siguió suponiendo que estaba arriba con Lina, no se equivoco, Kagome la había puesto en su cama, la otra chica se veía inconciente.

- Gracias mamá – dijo Kagome recibiendo la botella de su madre – estoy segura que solo ha sido el sol, ya sabes lo acelerada de es Lina.

- Si lo se – dijo con tranquilidad la mujer – pero déjala descansar un momento, los veo abajo chicos.

La mujer dándole una palmada a Inuyasha en el hombro los dejo solos en su habitación. Inuyasha se acercó hasta donde estaba la joven tendida y puso una mano sobre su frente.

- Inuyasha… - Kagome lo miró con curiosidad.

- No le haré daño – dijo el joven mirando a la joven inconciente.

Kagome escuchó la voz de Inuyasha en un idioma que nunca había escuchado de sus labios, lírico y profundo, para ella inteligible y una atmósfera pesada se formó en el cuarto, la mano de él adquirió un color negro y rojo donde símbolos se dibujaron y luego de perdieron en su piel, todo fue solo unos segundos luego retiró su mano.

- ¿Qué le hiciste? – preguntó algo inquieta en las largas platicas que había tenido con Inuyasha esos días sabía que había aprendido muchísimas cosas sobre magia druida.

- Le quite sus últimos recuerdos – le respondió el joven hanyou.

- ¿Que? – inquirió de nuevo con incredulidad Kagome.

- Ella estaba asustada – dijo como justificación.

- Pero…

- Te prometo que todo estará bien Kagome.

Ella quiso discutir, quiso saber como es que él había sido capaz de hacer algo como eso y como es que ella iba a estar bien después, pero la joven de la cama empezó a despertar.

- Lina – la llamó Inuyasha.

- Inuyasha…

- ¿Lina estás bien? – le preguntó ansiosa Kagome.

- ¿Donde estoy? – dijo intentando abrir los ojos.

- Hey chica has estado trabajando demasiado ¿verdad? – dijo con naturalidad Inuyasha – supimos que estuviste trabajando un tiempo en Kyoto.

- ¡Por Dios! dime que no me desmaye - dijo apesadumbrada – los Hanami no se desmayan.

- Bien no lo diré – dijo con una sonrisa el joven de ojos dorados – pero eso paso.

- Oh Kag – dijo la chica levantándose de la cama despacio – discúlpame de verdad debí asustarte, la verdad creo que si me he estado pasando un poco y he estado un poco tensa.

- ¿Seguro estás bien? – preguntó insistente su amiga.

- Claro, oh me da tanto gusto que estén aquí – dijo la chica y abrazó a su mejor amiga – Kagome tengo tanto que contarte, han pasado tantas cosas desde que no estuviste aquí.

Solo cuando Inuyasha vio que Kagome estaba más tranquila se relajó y se levantó de la cama apartándose un poco de las dos chicas.

- Kagome debo ir a mi casa – le dijo finalmente, había querido evitar un poco más la separación pero asumía que las dos necesitaban hablar – seguro tengo un montón de llamadas que entender, había empezado un par de inversiones aquí antes de irme y seguro mi contador estará deseando verme.

- Está bien.

- Yo le diré a tu mamá que Lina está bien, platiquen tranquilas, pero volveré mañana ¿Bien?

- Bien.

Inuyasha se inclinó a ella y puso un beso intenso en sus labios, solo posando sus labios sobre los suyos con moderada presión pero como si con eso pudiera llevarse un trozo de ella. Cuando se separó de ella inclinó la cabeza hacia Lina que los miraba asombrada y salio de la habitación.

Kagome sintió un loco impulso por seguirlo y no dejarlo ir, los últimos días habían pasado las 24 horas juntos y su presencia se había vuelto tan natural como respirar, era la primera vez en semanas que se separaban.

- ¡Auch! – dijo Lina con una sonrisa – si yo tengo cosas que contar seguro tú muchísimas más.

Kagome regresó a tierra al escuchar a su amiga y de pronto se preguntó que sería práctico platicarle y que cosas no.

- Tu primero – dijo dándose tiempo para pensarlo.

- Bueno todo empieza y acaba con dos palabras – dijo Lina con un suspiro – Sesshomaru Taisho.

* * *

Era muy entrada la noche cuando regreso al templo, era más bien extraño regresar al templo por las escaleras cuando lo había hecho siempre por el pozo, incluso las ocasiones que había regresado en ese tiempo siempre se quedaba vigilando desde la pequeña pagoda del pozo devora huesos, en parte por que sabía que nadie entraba allí y en segunda por que a pesar del tiempo le era familiar. Así que el pensamiento de que llegaría al templo y iría directamente a ella era algo nuevo, evidentemente agradablemente nuevo.

Pero cuando llegó al atrio se dio cuenta de que ella no estaría en su habitación, su presencia estaba cerca de allí. Caminó hasta llegar al goshimboku y como imaginó allí estaba ella, vestía un pijama amarillo y estaba sentada allí tranquilamente, alumbrada con una vela, un tímido viento hacia tintinear la llama de la vela, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron la sonrisa de ella se extendió y sin pensarlo un segundo él fue a ella.

- ¿Que haces aquí? – le preguntó sentándose a su lado.

- Desde que era una niña he estado esperándote aquí – dijo con cierta diversión – hace algún tiempo te lo dije, recuerdas. Cuando daba la noche y estaba segura de que todos dormían yo salía con una vela y esperaba a Kingin, miraba con insistencia las escaleras y esperaba verlo subir y que viniera y jugara conmigo, pero nunca volviste.

- Kagome… - dijo con pesar, imaginaba a la pequeña niña saliendo se su habitación en la noche oscura y esperar por horas a una persona que no regresaría.

- Supongo que lo entiendo – dijo ella tratando de aliviarlo al ver su expresión apesadumbrada – iba a ser un poco raro que con el chico que jugaba cuando era niña, de pronto volviera a aparecer cuando era una mujer y además se viera exactamente igual después de los años.

- Habría deseado mucho volver a verte, pero tu lo has dicho habría sido muy extraño – dijo avanzando hasta ella y puso sus labios cerca de los suyos – pero ahora Kagome, no hay poder humano o divino que haga que le aleje de ti.

Kagome de buena gana subió sus brazos y rodeó su cuello para entregarse a un apasionado beso. El tiempo del mundo no parecía suficiente para demostrarse todo su amor, centurias de buscarse en el tiempo para volver a amarse solo podían ser compensadas con el doble de tiempo para amarse todo lo que no habían podido amarse y todo lo que deseaban hacerlo de ahora en adelante.

El pensamiento traidor pasó por la mente de Kagome, ella no tendría tanto tiempo, él seguiría viviendo de nuevo después de ella y no sabía cual era la real posibilidad de volverse a encontrar.

- Kagome… - Inuyasha detectó el repentino cambio de humor de su mujer y se sintió preocupado.

- Lina está muy enamorada de Sesshomaru… otra vez – dijo la chica para no alertarlo más – estuvimos platicando un muy buen rato en la tarde, no recuerda haberlo visto hoy, pero aun así está aterrada por él.

- ¿Aterrada? – preguntó confundido el joven hanyou.

- Vamos Inuyasha – dijo medio divertida la chica – Sesshomaru asusta, no importa si viste de Armani o armadura con estolas.

- Supongo que tienes razón – convino él – pero no imagine que él pudiera intimidarla incluso a ella, no puedo siquiera imaginar como la ha estado tratando.

- Como una princesa – dijo la chica – en realidad solo han salido un par de veces y él ha sido divertido, amable, seductor, y con un humor negro que a ella le fascina, es por eso que está tan asustada, por que siente que se está enamorando como una loca y no tiene dos meses de conocerlo, si él llegara mañana y le propusiera matrimonio estoy casi segura que aceptaría.

- Wow – masculló él con una amplia sonrisa.

- Tú lo has dicho – dijo divertida recargando su cabeza sobre su hombro – ¿Y él…?

- Oh él también está loco por ella – dijo para tranquilizar a su mujer – tendrías que verlo, parece increíble, había sido suficientemente raro que la tuviera como compañera antes, pero todos sabíamos que solo la criaba como a un cachorro, pero ahora, sus intenciones son completamente diferentes.

- Bueno en realidad Sango y yo siempre pensamos que Sesshomaru estaba enamorado de Rin – dijo ella escarbando en las memorias de su primer vida, por raro que aun le resultara – pero era demasiado orgulloso para aceptarlo – dijo la chica – su actitud con Ai después de aquello solo lo confirmo, ¿Lo recuerdas?

- Si.

Para quien era realmente curioso recordarlo era para Kagome, pero allí estaban todos esos recuerdos. Después de que Rin hubiera muerto Sesshomaru estuvo tan cerca, como Shinta le permitió, de Ai, los primeros meses fueron vitales, la niña era tan pequeña que lo que Sesshomaru había hecho era lo que realmente le había salvado la vida, además de leche había procurado siempre que estuviera caliente, le había llevado pieles y conseguido cada remedio que había escuchado para incrementar su fuerza, lo que había hecho a Ai increíblemente fuerte para una niña nacida en sus condiciones después le había hecho muchos regalos, siempre ella como la intermediaria, puesto que Shinta era muy celoso de la pequeña, kimonos, pinturas, papiros para leer y escribir, pero su relación nunca llegó a ser la misma que son Rin, para todos era evidente.

- Y después con los hijos de Ai – agregó Kagome – me pregunto si siguió haciendo lo mismo después.

- Es probable – le respondió Inuyasha – tú lo has dicho es una criatura orgullosa, posiblemente fue de ese modo en que volvió a encontrar a Rin.

- Ellos harían tan linda pareja sabes – dijo con un suspiro corto – tu hermano es justo el tipo de Lina, un hombre educado y seductor y aparte forrado de dinero que más podría desear una chica.

Inuyasha no respondió pero en la posición que Kagome estaba pudo sentirla vibración de un gruñido mudo en u garganta así que subió su cabeza para mirarlo, él la miraba con una expresión levemente molesta.

- ¿Un hombre que la hubiera amado durante 400 años? – dijo finalmente el hanyou con cierto filo en su voz

- ¿No me iras a decir que estás celoso? – dijo realmente divertida la chica.

- Porque tendría que hacerlo – dijo él y reclinó su boca en su cuello – eres mía Kagome, mi compañera hasta la muerte.

Ella quiso decir algo más solo para picarlo, pero él presionó sus colmillos en su cuello, en el justo borde de la garganta y el hombro y ella se arqueó de inmediato, había algo demasiado primitivo e instintivo en esa caricia, que despertaba de inmediato el instinto de ella.

- Inuyasha… no aquí – sabía que él conocía perfectamente todos sus puntos sensibles, un par de besos y ella desearía estar a horcajadas sobre él – es un sitio sagrado

- Nunca te importo antes – dijo el sin abandonar, bajo sus labios podía sentir el pulso de Kagome ir más rápido.

- Hace 500 años no había un templo aquí – se defendió y trató de apartarse, pero él presionó sus colmillos en su cuello y ella no se quiso mover.

- Ven conmigo está noche – dijo él soltando su cuello pero puso sus labios sobre su oído y la caricias hizo que la chica se lamiera los labios que se habían secado – nadie lo notara.

- Oh… no creo que sea una buena idea – dijo la chica con su sentido común caminando a mil por hora con una competencia letal contra su instinto – mamá podría ir en cualquier momento a mi habitación, peor aun podría hacerlo papá.

- Yo creo que es una idea excelente – dijo el ignorándola y pasando sus brazos por su cintura – de cualquier modo en poco tiempo estaremos casados, a tu mamá no le importara y a tu papá… bien puedo borrar sus recuerdos.

- Oh no – dijo alterada – ningún tipo de trabajito de "Yoda" con mi padre.

- No Yoda no – dijo insistiendo sobre su oído – en este momento lo único que me aparece es jugar al conde Drácula contigo.

Oh my… si Inuyasha seguía haciendo eso era muy capaz de convencerla de ir con él, sintió un escalofrió largo que la recorrió de arriba abajo cuando él recorrió con sus garras su estomago y devoró sus labios. Por un momento que pareció excesivamente largo el recorrió su boca con un descaro completo apoderándose de su razón sin que ella pudiera mantenerla un solo segundo más de su lado.

- Ven conmigo… - insistió él hablando sobre sus labios, prodigándole suaves caricias sobre ellos con los suyos propios.

- Si – apenas alcanzó a susurrar.

En un movimiento mil veces practicado la subió sobre su espalda y partió con ella de ese lugar.

* * *

_Verte aquí es contemplar lo que fue lo que será_

_Mi vida mi vida junto a ti_

Solo podía decir que amaba como la miraba, los ojos de Inuyasha se llenaban de una luz imposible de describir, como si hubiera millón de lágrimas allí guardadas, millares de risas y centenares de suspiros. La miraba… como si ella fuera un milagro, no había una mejor manera de describirlo, como si verla fuera lo único para lo que deseara tener ojos y cuando ella cabía en la conciencia de lo mucho que se habían estado esperando uno al otro, sentía que debía mirarlo igual y quizás lo hacia, pero no ella no podía verse a si misma.

Y en esos momentos se llegaba a preguntar si la miraría así siempre, si tendría suficiente corazón para mirarla de la misma forma todo lo largo de su vida, si no habría un momento en que no tuviera más amor que dar por que lo había agotado.

Pero cuando él la rodeaba en sus brazos cuando besaba sus labios como si el mundo no caminara más, probaba y provocaba sus labios como si el mañana no existiera, se daba cuenta de lo tonto que era su razonamiento, tenían centurias de amor que compartir en décadas y con su corazón y su alma haría lo que fuera por que aunque fueran solo 20 años juntos, amarlo tanto que la vida de él, fuera ese momento y lo acompañara para siempre cuando ella no estuviera más con él.

_Es claro que no pudo ser de otra forma ya lo ves_

_Mi vida estaba escrita así_

Solo deseaba sentir, olvidar y alejar a su mente del constante pensamiento de que habían pasado tantos años lejos, lo único importante era ese momento, ese preciso instante, en que ella podía besar su piel, recorrer sus manos por su piel calida, por su cabello suave y besar sus labios, lo único importante, lo realmente substancial era ese momento del que estaba formada la vida, nunca, en ningún otro lugar se sintió tan viva como en esa habitación, con la luz de una lámpara iluminando desde un rincón, con sus labios recorriendo por su cuello por su hombro y como cada centímetro de su cuerpo respondía con entusiasmo a lo que iba a venir.

Cuantos años amándolo aun sin saber que era él, que siquiera existía, su vida estaba escrita así, había nacido cada vida solo para poder amarlo, no sabía cuantas veces podía haber renacido, solo podía saber que en cada una de ellas lo había amado tanto como la primera vez. Lo había esperado siempre a él, solo a él, no había podido ser de ninguna otra manera.

_Te encontré y te perdí tantos no, hoy dicen si_

Cuando estuvieron los dos juntos en el futon sobre el piso, sintió la presencia de miles de veces de haber sido suya y la expectación como si fuera la primera vez, él enredó sus manos en su cabello sintió el filo de sus garras por su cabello y besó su boca con la misma ansia que lo había hecho cada vez, como si cada una de ellas fuera única e irrepetible.

Y ella sentía que había perdido tanto tiempo, si lo hubiera logrado reconocer desde la primera vez que lo había visto, hubiera ido a él lo hubiera abrazado contra su pecho y no se hubiera movido de allí en horas, en días, solo con la entera felicidad de encontrar lo que por tan largo tiempo había perdido. Se sentía avergonzada y culpable por todos los "no" que había dicho antes, todo el dolor que le había causado que de ahora en adelante solo deseaba decir "si" mil veces si, para siempre si.

_Nuestro ensayo término, nuestro tiempo al fin llego, mi vida lo dice el corazón,_

_Y no espacio ni lugar que nos pudiera separar._

Y ahora mirando sus ojos dorados solo deseaba que el instante no terminara, deseaba decirle de nuevo que su tiempo había llegado, que el mañana finalmente los había alcanzado y que jamás tendrían que volver a estar separados, su corazón le decía que él quería y necesitaba escucharlo mil veces más. Lo abrazó recorriendo la calidez de su espalda y lo atrajo más cerca, besó sus labios con lagrimas en los ojos maravillada del milagro que representaba estar de nuevo con él, de poder hacerlo suyo en cuerpo y alma de nuevo, de la ternura infinita, de la exclusiva devoción de su amado Inuyasha para con ella.

_Cuanto espere volverte a ver, siento que es la primera ver amor_

_Me trajo aquí tu voz a tu lado_

- Kagome…

La joven sintió que el corazón le iba a explotar en ese momento, cuando decía su nombre había una nota de desesperación que la hacia sentir como si fuera mucho más que una simple mujer, como si fuera para él, ante sus ojos algo mucho más grande y maravilloso, como si no pudiera creer que pudiera tocarla, besarla, amarla, como si esperara que ella desapareciera en el aire en cualquier momento, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo besó con todo el amor en su corazón, queriendo convencerlo de que no era así, de que estaba allí y que mientras tuviera vida no volvería a ir a ningún lugar.

- Aquí estoy – dijo ella sobre sus labios – soy yo Inuyasha.

_Como soñé volverte a ver_

_Entre tus brazos yo me siento bien encuentro la razón de mi vida_

Inuyasha necesitaba mucho más que tocarla para poder creer lo que ella le había dicho, necesitaba oler su aroma, probar sus labios y escuchar su voz, horas y horas seguidas una detrás de la otra para estar seguro de que era real, que no soñaba como lo había hecho un millar de veces, la había visto en sus sueños tantas veces y siempre al despertar ella nunca estaba allí, tenía miedo todo el tiempo que de nuevo fuera así.

Pero eran sus labios, era su piel, era su aroma, no era su imaginación, podía sentir sus manos pequeñas recorriendo su piel como lo había hecho miles de veces, sus labios suaves besando su piel y el suave jadeo de su voz mientras la tocaba, por todos lados, sin poder concentrarse en un solo lugar, queriéndolo todo y al mismo tiempo, recorrer la curva de su cintura con sus manos, besar la cima de sus senos, lamer, morder la curva donde su cuello y su espalda se hacían uno, recorrer sus manos por entre sus piernas hasta sentirla arquear su espalda y brillar el sudor sobre su piel.

Quería darle todo, quería despertar cada uno de sus sentidos, hacerla sentir tanto que no pudiera pensar en nada más que él y sus manos, y su boca recorriéndola, no solo para ella, si no también para él, allí, en sus brazos era el único lugar donde él se había sentido feliz, al único lugar donde pertenecía, cuando ella lo aferraba con sus brazos, cuando sentía en todo el cuerpo su calor, se sentía tan bien, tan amado.

Ella era la razón de su vida, sin ella hubiera estado condenado a vivir como un fantasma sin pertenecer a ningún lugar, sin poder estar con nadie y extrañándola siempre como un desgraciado, no sabía por que le habían dado está segunda oportunidad, pero se sentía tan agradecido de poder tenerla.

_Tu recuerdo alimento la esperanza que al final mis días tendrían tu calor._

_Saber que estabas por allí fue lo que me hizo seguir_

Había valido la pena, eso es lo único que podía pensar en realidad, había valido la pena la espera, la esperanza que pudo haberlo destruido había tenido frutos al final. Los años en Escocia cada crepúsculo mirando las brillantes noches de las highlands deseando que ella estuviera allí, las horas interminables de estudio buscando las armas para alcanzarla, cada mes, cada año, cada década esperando que el tiempo pasara a prisa para volver a verla, con la mínima esperanza de que un día podría volver a estar así, un cuerpo contra el otro desnudos llenos de calor.

Ver sus ojos marrones llenos de lagrimas dulces lo llenaban de la mayor humildad del mundo, besó sus lagrimas las bebió con la mayor dulzura posible, eran parte de ella también prueba fehaciente de que era ella, la que estaba bajo su cuerpo, sus piernas entrelazadas, su cabello entre sus manos.

Dios se sentía tan agradecido por haber conservado siempre la esperanza, por no rendirse nunca. Saber que ella estaría allí después de 400 años era lo único que lo había hecho seguir, el deseo de alcanzarla de nuevo, de volverla a amar y estar allí, sentir sus besos y su amor eran mucho más de lo que se había atrevido siquiera a soñar.

_Cuanto espere volverte a ver, siento que es la primera vez amor_

_Me trajo aquí tu voz a tu lado_

Kagome aferró sus brazos con toda su fuerza, arqueó su espalda cuando sintió como entraba en su cuerpo, jadeó profundamente, él se quedo quieto después de estar dentro de ella, había mucho más que la mera sensación de tenerlo adentro, era la conciencia de ser una con él que la golpeaba casi como un rayo, no quería que estuviera quieto, habían llegado al punto donde los pensamientos no tenían cabida dentro de las sensaciones, se vio empujando su propia cadera hacia él para sentirlo más profundamente y el gruñó con esfuerzo, se estaba conteniendo para no lastimarla y ella se sintió enternecida por su consideración, pero estaba mucho más allá del dolor, la primera vez había sido dolorosa, pero tan mágica que no había podido sentirlo, ahora, solo quería su placer y el de ella misma mezclados.

- Inuyasha… lo atrajo a su pecho y se meció suavemente contra él – por favor.

_Como soné volverte a ver_

_Entre tus brazos yo me siento bien, encuentro la razón de mi vida_

Inuyasha se vio imposibilitado para decir no, para negarle lo que le pedía, lo que el mismo deseaba con una ferocidad que lo lastimaba, miró sus ojos de nuevo buscando lo que deseaba en ellos y la necesidad estaba tan abierta para él dentro de sus mares de chocolate tempestuosos sin esconder nada, lo quería todo y eso era lo que él deseaba darle, la veía allí recostada entre las sabanas de seda negra de su futon, temblorosa de deseo, controlando a duras penas el temblor de su cuerpo, no la haría esperar más.

Hubiese deseado ser más delicado, pero estaba mucho más allá de aquello, levantó su cadera para ir más profundamente dentro de ella, buscó con su boca en su cuello y cuando encontró el lugar sus colmillos se volvieron a enterrar en el mismo lugar donde ya la había marcado, la levantó del futon para sentarla en su regazo sin separarse de ella mientras ella emitía un largo y profundo gemido que encendió aun más su deseo.

Se entregó a ella con una intensidad dolorosa, retirándose solo para volver a sumergirse en ella controlando el movimiento de sus caderas con sus manos mientras ella gritaba y él gruñía en su hombro dejando que el placer los envolviera y arrebatara juntos, él hundiendo su miembro dentro de su calor, ella aferrada a su cuello y su cabello medio gritando, medio gimiendo, exigiendo, rogando.

Su mundo entero, cada respiración y cada latido, estaban enfocadas en la mujer en sus brazos, su mujer, para siempre en sus brazos.

_Nunca hubo un adiós fue una pausa entre tú y yo, en_

Se empujó dentro de ella, dura, rápida y profundamente, hasta que se sintió casi aloquecido por una necesidad salvaje, casi sentía que no podría sobrevivirá este momento pero no le importo, si moría en este momento lo haría feliz fundido dentro de ella, parte integral de ella misma para siempre, empujó y devastó hasta llegar al limite de su deseo y como una cuerda tensada por demasiado tiempo se rompió y cayó sobre ella entre las sabanas empujando tan duro que debía estarla lastimando pero no podía evitarlo, aferró sus cuello y gruñó sobre su piel de una forma tan salvaje que parecía casi despertar su presencia demoníaca.

_La historia de los dos_

Kagome grito, una mezcla de dolor y placer la encerró, cuando las paredes de su interior envolvieron a Inuyasha, sintió justo el momento que su control se rompió junto al suyo en un grito de éxtasis total, como si la hubieran arrastrado fuera del mundo, era una con él, se entregó a su cuerpo sobre el de ella mientras la olas continuas de un orgasmo que parecía interminable la arrastraban a él, lo aferró con todo lo que podía, con uñas y dientes, dejo que el placer, la ahogara, la elevara, le quitara el aire por completo, él la abrazaba tan fuerte que casi no podía respirar, pero no necesitaba al aire más de lo que lo necesitaba a él, se aferró a él, mientras las olas de aquel orgasmo la aplastaron y la hundieron y se dejo ir, a un lugar de luz y oscuridad, sin sonido solo sensaciones.

_Cuanto espere volverte a ver, siento que es la primera vez amor, me trajo aquí tu voz a tu lado_

El éxtasis poco a poco empezó a retroceder, se sintió vaciado y al mismo tiempo tan pleno como nunca en su vida, tan vivo como si un nuevo cuerpo hubiera sido formado para envolver su alma y aquel cuerpo tenía piezas pequeñas de su Kagome por todo él.

_Como soñé volverte a ver, entre tus brazos yo me siento bien, encuentro la razón de mi vida_

Kagome regresó a la vida y a la luz de nuevo sintiendo el peso de Inuyasha sobre su cuerpo, sintió las lagrimas de él sobre su cuello y guardó silencio solo acariciando su cabello, ella sentía sus propias lagrimas en sus ojos agolpadas peleando por poderse derramar. Pronto acabarían esas lágrimas, Inuyasha cada día se convencería poco a poco que ella realmente estaba allí y no se iría.

Sentía los ojos tan pesados, los cerró y antes de poder notarlo se sumió en un profundo sueño.

_Verte aquí es contemplar lo que fue lo que será_

_Mi vida mi vida junto a ti._

* * *

Casi amanecía cuando ambos saltaron por la ventana de la habitación, Kagome echó una mirada primero para ver que nadie la hubiera visto salir y la estuvieran esperando, al parecer la casa estaba en silencio y tranquila.

Abrió la ventana con cuidado y entró en la habitación, Inuyasha se sentó en el filo de la ventana con una sonrisa satisfecha.

- Quita esa sonrisa de tu cara Inuyasha – dijo la chica con voz baja. Una hora antes había despertado sin saber cuanto tiempo había pasado dormida, no podían ser más de unos minutos pero pudieron haber sido horas – si nos hubieran descubierto…

- En unas semanas serás mía Kagome – dijo son borrar esa sonrisa de sus labios – así que deja de temerlo.

- Bueno – dijo ella a la defensiva – si se dan cuenta que nos escapamos por las noches seguro que nos quitan su consentimiento.

El respondió con hechos, su mirada se había vuelto un poco dura, había avanzado con velocidad a ella y la había encerrado en sus brazos, ella había querido retractarse, decirle que no lo había dicho seriamente, si sus padres hacia unas horas le hubieran dicho no, ella solo hubiera recogido sus cosas y se hubiera ido con él, nada lo separaría de él.

- Te robaría – dijo él sin soltarla – te metería en una bolsa y te llevaría tan lejos donde nadie pudiera encontrarnos.

La besó de nuevo y Kagome sintió un escalofrió por todo lo largo de la columna, sus besos eran… solo indescriptibles se vio a si misma inclinándose hacia delante para recibir más de ese beso, pero fue él quien se hizo hacia atrás para romperlo.

- Malo – dijo ella con un mohín.

- No soy malo Kagome – dijo el besando sus mejillas y su barbilla apenas tocándolo – pero si seguimos, terminaremos haciendo el amor en tu cama y no creo que tus papas aprobaran eso.

"Buen punto" atinó la chica a pensar, la verdad es que él tenía razón… aun así era una verdadera lastima.

- En unas semanas Kagome – dijo él finalmente soltándola – te juro que nada nos detendrá, solo ten paciencia de acuerdo

- De acuerdo.

Puso un beso más sobre sus labios y con un ágil salto, brincó de la ventana al piso de abajo y con pasos lentos se perdió en las ultimas sombras de la noche, solo faltaban unos minutos para que la luz del sol empezara a llenar el cielo de colores multifacéticos.

- Solo unas semanas más Inuyasha.

La chica cerró su ventana y se dejó caer sobre su cama para dormir lo poco que le quedaba de aquel día antes que subieran a despertarla.

_Fin capitulo 18_

_16 de abril de 2010_

_12:22 p.m._

* * *

Nota de autora: ahora bien, yo me pregunto, ¿Aun quedaran personas leyendo está historia? Lo se, mis actualizaciones últimamente han sido una mala broma, se que debí comentárselos, pero soy católica lo que significa que en semana santa corto a la mitad todos mis hábitos, lo que quiere decir que podía leer pero no escribir lo que significaron 10 días de inactividad, pero aquí estoy de nuevo.

Que mejor manera de regresar a la historia de Inuyasha y Kagome que con una demostración, de amor, la verdad es que no sé de donde salio el lemon, no estaba planeado, solo que en un momento estaba escuchando está canción de de "volverte a ver" en una película mexicana que me encanta y dije "wow está canción está perfecta para ashita y aquí está.

Estamos en la recta final y aun faltan cosas por descubrir, ¿Qué será de la relación de Lina y Sesshomaru? ¿Cómo será la tan esperada boda escocesa? ¿Por qué Inuyasha reía ante la perspectiva de perder a Kagome después de algunos años?

Bueno deben quedarse para descubrirlo.

Como siempre solo me queda agradecerles a todos por seguir está historia. En especial a: fabramo, yuiren3, sakurapauan, kuchiki rukia ichi, lerinne, virginia 260, knd.03, athena_s, peachilein, ahome hinata, sele the best, Iloveldess, Zorion, Trish black, minako k, sobre todo a Kagome nekko por los 10 eviews juntos de verdad me alegraron el dia.

Sin más me despido, si me buscan ya sabes donde pueden encontrarme:

Shian shen

Mimi chan


	22. Interludio: Samsara

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojos de Inuyasha Ahaaa v_v… Oh cierto los MacKeltar y todos los highlander son creación de Karen Marie Moning, aclarado esto aquí vamos_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_**Ashita ne Nareba**_

_**Por Mimi chan**_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_**Interludio**_

_**Samsara:**_

Samsara: El yo, un conjunto de caracteres en perpetuo cambio, se propaga a través de las sucesivas encarnaciones mediante un proceso causal denominado "producción condicionada" - El cuerpo físico, el carácter personal, las habilidades intelectuales y las tendencias emocionales constituyen la retribución o recompensa actual por las vidas pasadas y las acciones que se cometen durante la vida presente condicionarán el futuro renacimiento - ningún yo real se mueve entre las vidas, sobreviviendo a las mutaciones hasta alcanzar la iluminación.

Primavera, 21 de marzo 2001

Tokio Japón

Templo higurashi

El amanecer…

Kagome abrió sus ojos cuando los primeros rayos del sol entraron a su habitación. Inuyasha había estado allí hasta bien entrada la noche y había dejado las cortinas corridas, así que el sol había llegado a despertarla muy temprano, miró a su lado y vio en el reloj análogo las manecillas marcaban solo las siete de la mañana pero estaba tan lucida como si en lugar de dormir 4 o 5 horas hubiera dormido por lo menos 10 horas. El sol hacia interesantes diseños en el techo con las hojas del árbol junto a su ventana.

Se levantó de la cama con lentitud y una vez de pie se asomó por la ventana y aspiró profundamente el aire, olía a cerezos y amanecer, sonrió con delicia, este día, iba a ser un muy buen día, algo por dentro se lo decía y algunas veces esos presentimientos no estaban tan errados. Una ráfaga de aire ligeramente frió la azotó junto con varios pétalos de Sakura.

- ¡Hanami! – dijo con sorpresa al recordar.

Hoy era el primer día de primavera, el mejor día para salir a ver la caída de los pétalos de cerezos, giró con rapidez para correr al teléfono, tan a prisa que sintió un ligero mareo y se rió con burla de si misma, pero de todos modos corrió al teléfono, había mucho por hacer hoy.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Había que llegar muy temprano al parque central de Chichibu - tama para poder tener un buen lugar en el hanami, pero aunque todos los años era una carrera de agilidad este año no había sido problema ese a pesar de que había un montón de familias reunidas había habido un lugar apartado, solo y tranquilo para todos ellos, habían sido además colocadas sillas cómodas y mesas de camping donde esperaba comida y bebida para ellos.

- No debiste Inuyasha… - dijo la chica colgada de su brazo.

- Me gustaría ganarme el crédito pero no – dijo Inuyasha con calma – cuando le dije a Sesshomaru que Lina vendría él organizó todo, o al menos uno de sus ayudantes.

- ¡Que lindo! – dijo la chica con un puchero, ella sabía my bien que a pesar de su aspecto frió y desinteresado Sesshomaru siempre estaba dispuesto a hacer cosas así – solo desearía ahora que Lina luciera sólo un poco más relajada.

Kagome había mantenido muy bajo su manga que ese era el cumpleaños de Lina y que siempre salían para celebrarlo de la misma manera, aunque solo habían sido siempre la familia de Lina y la suya, ahora que viniera con su prometido y su hermano era una novedad – sin contarlo la media docena de empleados que los atendían – Lina no lucía tan entusiasmada como otros años, este juego del gato y el ratón entre su amiga y su cuñado era hasta cierto punto deprimente.

Bien, las cosas aparentemente no iban a solucionarse solas, así que por que no darles un ligero empujón. Con la decisión tomada tomo una vía de acción.

- Yo iré con Sesshomaru – le dijo la chica al joven de ojos dorados a su lado – tú ve con Lina, alguna cosa buena podremos decirles a esos dos para que no la pasen tan mal estando juntos.

- Está bien – le respondió él.

Con un beso dulce y cómodo Inuyasha se apartó de su lado y ella con dos latas de refresco se acerco al youkai que estaba solo sentado en una de las raíces del árbol donde descansaban que daba hacia un pequeño lago artificial.

- Nada de lo que me puedas decir me serviría humana – dijo el youkai sin abrir los ojos – he vivido mucho más que tú y se muchas más cosas de las que ni siquiera te llegaras a enterar.

- Me alegra saber que tu ego está intacto a pesar del rechazo – dijo con media sonrisa, sintió un leve espasmo de rostro del youkai, tan leve que si no lo mirabas con atención no lo verías – había llegado a pensar que no te molestaba tanto hablar conmigo en el pasado.

- No eres la misma Kagome – respondió el youkai.

- De algún modo no lo soy y de otro si Sesshomaru – dijo ella misma divertida por la contradicción que era su propia existencia espacial – una parte de mí es la misma.

Sesshomaru la miró de reojo y vio dentro de sus ojos, no estaba tan equivocada, una parte de la misma Kagome que había sido hacia 500 años seguía allí, por difícil que eso fuera de aceptar, la misma sombra marrón de inteligencia y sagacidad que había tenido la mujer de su medio hermano hacia 500 años seguía allí.

Que juego del destino se había producido en esa humana para morir y regresar de nuevo a la misma vida que había tenido, con el mismo compañero, la misma esencia, la misma apariencia y aparentemente los conocimientos de su vida pasada y presente. Lo irritaba, completa y profundamente le irritaba que su medio hermano tuviera esa fortuna, que ella lo recordara y le correspondiera de nuevo.

- ¿Por qué tú puedes recordarlo y ella no? – dijo para si mismo con cierta ira.

- Bien – dijo como si la pregunta hubiera sido para ella - yo no recordaba tampoco, Inuyasha fue quien me hizo recordar.

El youkai la volteó a ver con frialdad, era asombroso como podía esconder su expresión de la evidente curiosidad que sentía en ese momento.

- ¿Cómo?

- La verdad es que no tengo idea – respondió con sinceridad, lamentaba no podérselo decir, por que sentía como si Sesshomaru realmente necesitaba saberlo – solo se que Inuyasha ha aprendido a hacer cosas que nunca hubiera siquiera imaginado y entre ellas está el traer mis recuerdos de vuelta.

Sesshomaru está vez la miró abiertamente con escrutinio, ella sonrió y le extendió una de las latas de soda, él la tomó solo por que se la extendía más que por querer recibirla.

- Pero no fue fácil – dijo ella compartiendo con él esto por que de su boca no saldría, no era algo que quisiera reconocer ante Inuyasha, solo le causaría pesar – además de los recuerdos felices, recordé también la destrucción y la muerte que en aquella vida viví – su semblante se ensombreció por aquellos recuerdos tan dolorosos – mis propias desgracias, todo mi dolor y tristeza de aquella existencia además de experimentar la muerte, no fue algo agradable, si no todo lo contrario en realidad. – Sesshomaru no dijo nada, pero deseaba hacerle entender la extensión de el efecto de recobrar sus recuerdos había tenido – Los dos conocemos la historia de Rin, ¿De verdad quieres que ella recuerde todo ese dolor? Perder a su familia, ser despreciada y menospreciada, y el morir, dos veces, primero por los lobos y después…

- Conozco su historia mejor que tú – dijo él y alejó su mirada de ella para posarla en el lago artificial no lejos de él – No quiero causarle dolor.

- Entonces… ¿Qué harás? – le preguntó – Inuyasha te ha prometido su ayuda pero creo que eso tiene mucho que ver con hacer lo mismo que hizo conmigo, yo estoy feliz de estar con él, y quería recuperar mis recuerdos, porque si no, no hubiera podido entender por qué deseaba tanto estar con él, ese sentimiento que tanto me asustaba. Pero Lina no, ella vive su vida aquí y ahora. ¿Tú estás seguro de querer traer todos esos recuerdos de ella de regreso? ¿Crees de verdad que es necesario?

Sesshomaru no respondido, Kagome en realidad no había esperado que lo hiciera de cualquier modo, dio un largo tragó a su soda y se tendió en el pasto suave bajo de ella, un aroma profundo de cerezos le llenó el pecho tan intenso que resulto casi molesto y dejo a Sesshomaru pensando en toda la intimidad que le podía prestar.

_**Nee kono machi ga yuuyami ni somaru toki wa sekai no dokoka de asahi ga sasu**_

_Tú sabes, cuando la ciudad está hundiéndose en el crepúsculo, en algún lugar del mundo el sol está levantándose._

- ¿Gustas?

Lina miró a Inuyasha a su lado extendiéndole una lata de zumo de naranja que ella aceptó, se sentó a su lado y abrió su propia lata.

Quería quedarse en silencio y hacerle entender así que no estaba feliz con él. Si era el casi esposo de su mejor amiga y había empezado a ser su amigo, pero le molestaba mucho que hubiera traído a su medio hermano a su celebración personal, ese era su cumpleaños y no tenía ningún derecho.

No es que le molestara eso, sino más bien el hecho que a pesar de que ese hombre la asustara lo quería cerca de ella, pero era como si Sesshomaru fuera muy consciente de el temor que le provocaba, en todo el día no se le había acercado para nada, no había hecho por decirle nada y eso le entristecía mucho, lo último que le había dicho era que siguiera buscando lo que quería encontrar, y que volverían a hablar cuando eso hubiera ocurrido. ¿Se lo tomaría él al pie de la letra? Quizás había ofendido al hombre más de lo que podía manejar y no volvería a acercarse a ella más que con una simple amistad.

Pero ¿Cuál era la real probabilidad de que él encontrar el alma de una mujer que había sido su pareja antes? Por Dios solo pensarlo parecía una locura por completo.

- ¿Has escuchado decir que la vida es un eterno ciclo Lina?

Lina volteó a ver a Inuyasha que estaba mirando sobre su cabeza los pétalos de Sakura que eran mecidos por el viento.

- Los budistas, sintoístas y muchas culturas en China, India, África, todo tipo de lugares en el mundo dicen que la vida es un eterno ciclo, supongo que solo mirando un atardecer puedes llegar a la misma conclusión, mientras aquí tenemos al sol en nuestras cabezas, en otro lugar del mundo, se está poniendo dejándolos en medio del crepúsculo.

Aparentemente ese mal de creer en las reencarnaciones debía ser de familia, o al menos es lo que pensaba que Inuyasha estaba intentando decirle.

- ¿Siempre filosofas en el hanami? – soltó Lina con cierta crueldad.

- No necesito al hanami para eso – dijo con una sonrisa – he tenido mucho tiempo libre a lo largo de mi vida para aprender cosas que de otro modo nunca hubiera comprendido.

_**Kimi no te no naka sono hana ga kareru toki wa chiisa na tane wo otosu darou**_

_Cuando estás flores en tus manos están marchitándose, es probable que estén derramando pequeñas semillas._

Lina miró al hombre de largo cabello negro y ojos dorados que miraba hacia arriba con cierto asombro, lo vio tan guapo como siempre, pero de algún modo comparado con su hermano, solo parecía una versión más joven y menos refinada de Sesshomaru, miró no muy lejos de allí a Sesshomaru que solo estaba sentado en una raíz de cerezo en tumbona Kagome a su lado que miraba a la distancia los pétalos de cerezo, y sintió una punzada de celos, ¿Qué hacia ella con él? Debería estar con Inuyasha y él no tendría que estar hablando de los giros de la vida con ella.

- Hace muchos años estuve en una aldea – siguió su relato Inuyasha conciente de donde miraba la chica – allí la vida era lenta y tranquila, todos trabajaban para vivir cómodamente, cultivábamos mucho arroz – la volteó a ver y vio su expresión escéptica – lo se no tengo la pinta de agricultor, pero en ese entonces me pedía ayuda alguien por quien yo hubiera dado mis dos piernas y mis dos brazos y toda mi sangre si me lo hubiera pedido.

- Mejor que Kagome no lo sepa – dijo la chica por el apasionado comentario.

- Oh ella ya lo sabe – dijo divertido, había sido la propia Kagome después de todo – volviendo al tema, cultivando aprendí más del circulo de la vida. Plantas una semilla y crece, para dar más, tomas esas mismas y las vuelves a plantar y lo haces una y otra y otra vez, y de algún modo después de un tiempo te das cuenta que todo un campo entero es en si mismo una sola semilla, la misma que ya comiste vuelve y te da más y más vida.

- Muy bonita alegoría Inuyasha – dijo la chica con cierto mal humor – pero preferiría que fueras más claro.

_**Fumikatamerareta tsuchi wo michi da to yobu no naraba**_

_**Me wo tojiru koto demo ai ka naa?**_

_¿Si ser pisoteado en el suelo es llamado un camino, puedo cerrando mis ojos llamar al amor?_

- Tu estás enamorada de mi hermano – dijo sin rodeos y a la chica frente a él se le ilumino todo el rostro de rojo – y mi hermano está enamorado de ti, pero creo que está enamorado de ti por una razón que tú no comprendes.

Que Sesshomaru estaba enamorado de ella, eso si que no se lo creía, él estaba enamorado de ese fantasma que había encontrado en ella por la maldita razón que fuera.

- No me iras a decir que tu apoyas la locura esa de que soy la reencarnación de una antigua amante – dijo a la defensiva.

- ¿Y como estás tan segura tú que de hecho no es así? – dijo el chico con total calma.

- Por favor – respondió ella casi en un bufido – Solo piénsalo Inuyasha.

- Lo pienso – dijo él con tranquilidad – pero ¿Lo has pensado tú? ¿Qué te da la completa y total seguridad a ti que no puede pasar?

Lina lo miró con un nudo en el estomago, ok, no es como si no lo hubiera podido considerar siquiera un momento, pero era una completa locura.

- Lo imposible solo es aquello a lo que un hombre denomina como algo que nunca ha logrado hacer – dijo Inuyasha con paciencia – un hombre puede decir que es imposible escalar el Everest, pero hay decenas que lo han hecho y vivido para contarlo; habrá quienes digan que es imposible caminar sobre el agua, pero se de por lo menos de uno que si pudo hacerlo. Ahora bien, para ti es imposible la creencia de la reencarnación, pero él – le dio u n sorbo a su bebida para dejar que las palabras realmente alcanzaran a Lina – solo he visto a mi hermano amar a una mujer una vez en la vida, y siempre pensé que era imposible que lo hiciera de nuevo.

- No… - quiso reclamar ella

- Se que no es agradable que te ame por eso – la interrumpió Inuyasha adivinando su pensamiento, en sus ojos estaba esa angustia inmediata – pero sería mucho pedirle a tu corazón cerrar sus ojos y dar un salto de fe, puede que te ame por el motivo equivocado, pero si él te llegara a conocer, casi podría jurar que el podría amar con más pasión a Lina de lo que amo a Rin alguna vez.

_**Kono hoshi ga taira nara futari deaetenakatta otagai toozakeru you ni hashitteita**_

_**Supiido wo yurumezu ni ima wa donna ni hanarete mo**_

_**Meguru kiseki no tochuu ni mata mukaiau no darou**_

_Si la tierra fuera plana, quizás nunca nos hubiésemos encontrado, hubiésemos corrido por los caminos alejándonos uno del otro, sin detenernos ¿Qué tan lejos uno del otro hubiéramos llegado? entre nosotros los milagros se repiten y podremos llegar frente a frente de nuevo._

- Mi familia – dijo Inuyasha después de un minuto, llenando su pecho de orgullo al decir "su familia", por que eso eran – se piensa que los hombres McKeltar, tienen una sola compañera predestinada, la única, y existen leyendas de lo más asombrosas de cómo han podido encontrarlas, leyendas donde los hombres Keltar han desafiado, a la muerte, al tiempo y a las propias leyes del destino, doblándolas, modificándolas con tal de encontrar el amor y las largas y maravillosas vidas que han tenido después de eso, creemos, que sin importar cuantos caminos tuviésemos que recorrer un día el destino nos pondría frente a frente con ellas, y así las perdiéramos de nuevo volveríamos a andar y sin importar cuantos caminos equivocados pudiéramos andar volveríamos a encontrarnos y el milagro del amor se repetiría de nuevo.

- En serio – dijo la chica todavía escéptica – ¿Algún primo o hermano soltero que tengas de esa familia?

- Lo lamento los Keltar deben encontrar a su compañera ellos solos – dijo medio divertido – pero te diré que los Taisho son muy similares a ellos. Nuestro padre le enseño a Sesshomaru que el motor de la vida es el amor – dijo con una sonrisa – bien quizás no de un estilo tan chabacano, pero le enseño que la vida es útil en el sentido que tienes a quien proteger, puedes ser fuerte y poderoso, puedes poseer muchas cosas pero todo aquello no tiene sentido si no tienes a quien ofrecer, esa fuerza y Sesshomaru aprendió todo ello.

- A Rin…

- Sesshomaru conoció a Rin en un momento muy curioso de su vida – le aclaró Inuyasha de nuevo antes de que terminara de formular la pregunta – siempre había creído que era invencible, pero me encontró a mi en un momento de poco control y se dio cuenta de que no lo era, antes la gente le tenía mucho miedo.

- E intentas decirme que ahora no – dijo ella con un resoplido.

- No te das una idea Lina – dijo el escondiendo una risa – en ese entonces la gente se sentía segura solo a unos 100 metros lejos de él, y está pequeña, Rin, se acercó a él sin ese temor y supongo que eso fue lo que llamó la atención de mi hermano sobre ella, la cuidó y la quiso hasta que ella decidió hacer su propia vida sola.

- ¿Cuantos años tiene tu hermano? – preguntó esperando si recibir una respuesta está vez.

- ¿Me dirías tú tu edad si te la preguntara? – dijo él.

- 20 años – dijo sin dudar.

- Sesshomaru tiene más que 20 años ciertamente – solo dijo – y te diré que ha pasado ya mucho tiempo desde que se separo de Rin, ella murió tan joven que…

- ¿Por que siento que no me están contando toda la verdad? – lo interrumpió está vez ella, para no haberse criado juntos los dos medio hermano se parecían muchísimo.

- Por que no la creerías si te la contara – respondió con sinceridad – además no ayudaría de mucho si yo te la dijera, si un día puedes vencer tu miedo y gana tu curiosidad estoy seguro que Sesshomaru te lo diría todo. – Inuyasha se levanto y dejo la soda en el suelo, se paro frente a ella y la miro a os ojos – Ahora bien Lina, lo importante es aquí lo que tú sientes. ¿Estás segura que quieres seguir yendo por este mismo camino que recorres ahora? Sin duda alguna ese te alejara de él y quien sabe cuanto.

_**Nee kono machi no yuuyami ga sari iku toki ni Kono namida tsuretette**_

_Tú sabes, cuando la oscuridad deje esta ciudad, te lo diré para alejar estás lagrimas._

La joven no le respondió, en realidad no había esperado que lo hiciera, que se hiciera a si misma esas preguntas era suficiente, en sus ojos marrones podía leer la indecisión, y el temor que todo esto estaba anidando dentro de ella, no quería que tuviera temor, pero no había más que el pudiera hacer.

- Te diré solo una cosa más Lina – dijo el con seriedad – fue un milagro que Sesshomaru te encontrara, él podría pasar toda su existencia en soledad de no ser por ti, y aunque nunca fuimos realmente apegados, puedo identificarme en algo con él, te encontró a ti, por lo que sea que hayas sido tú la persona en la que él encontró lo que buscaba ¿Estás segura de querer dejar ir la oportunidad de estar con él? No te estoy pidiendo que te cases con él ni nada por el estilo, solo una oportunidad para conocerlo y dejarlo que te conozca.

Pero Lina sabía que si ellos se conocían podían pasar dos cosas. Uno que se enamoraran por supuesto, que él pudiera amarla a ella y que ella lo amara a él y fueran inmensamente felices. Ella sabía, no había un motivo real para ello, solo sabia que podía amar con toda el alma, desde lo más profundo del corazón y hasta el último día si encontraba a su compañero ideal y ¡Santo cielo! Sesshomaru se apegaba tanto a todo lo que ella había alguna vez imaginado del hombre perfecto que asustaba. O dos, él podía darse cuenta que ella no era quien buscaba y le dejara el corazón destrozado y no habría nada que pudiera sacarla de su oscuridad o pudiera secar sus lagrimas.

Jamás había tenido tanto miedo de perder el corazón había salido con infinidad de chicos, le gustaba salir con chicos, se divertía saliendo con ellos, pero en el fondo sabía que lo que ella necesitaba para amar era algo diferente, por dentro había visto siempre a eso chicos como solo diversión, solo una manera de pasar el rato y pasarla bien, pero nunca se había enamorado.

Pero está vez, aun mirándolo a los lejos podía sentir en Sesshomaru una enorme soledad, una increíble necesidad de amor que en el fondo de su pecho cada instinto le pedía llenar, cada sentido le exigía que se pusiera en movimiento, lo abrazara y le diera la bienvenida a su vida.

Era justo esa certeza, ese comando poderoso en su subconsciente lo que la atemorizaba tanto.

_**Katarikaketekuru moji wo shousetsu to yobu no nara**_

_**Todokanai kotoba wa yume ka na?**_

_¿Si hubiera una carta que te contara esta historia las palabras serian interminables como en un sueño?_

Pero no acaso había dicho siempre que Rin había sido una tonta por eso mismo, el miedo había sido lo único que no la había dejado vivir una historia de amor de verdad.

En cada diario de Rin, cada fragmento que escribía se podía sentir el amor por su protector, la admiración y el orgullo por sus historias, había siempre habido la incógnita de si lo que había escrito Rin habían sido inventos de su imaginación, pero ¿Quién podría escribir con tanto amor a un invento de su imaginación? Sesshomaru podía no haber sido un ser sobre natural, posiblemente nunca había hecho una sola cosa que describía en los papiros, quizás ni siquiera se había llamado así, pero aquello había sido un amor real, Rin había escrito eso de alguien a quien había amado, un rico terrateniente quizás, y al no estar a su nivel había preferido abandonar, no pelear.

No había dicho ella misma siempre desde que la habían puesto a estudiar esos papiros que era una cobardía de Rin no haber arriesgado todo si lo amaba de verdad. Todas las personas en el mundo, desde las más santas hasta las más viles viven persiguiendo el amor, y ella lo había tendió allí y había dejado que pasara de largo por miedo.

Kagome e Inuyasha en los papiros de la misma época, habían vivido su amor, si habían tenido que pasar por la mitad de las cosas que Mei había escrito en sus diarios, su lucha por el amor no había sido fácil tampoco, pero había podido con todo y ese amor había bendecido a generación tras generación de su familia, solo había que ver a Inuyasha y Kagome ahora, cada vez que las miradas de ellos dos se cruzaban casi saltaban chispas.

Ella quería amar así, ella quería poder ser amada así, pero si le temía al amor cuando este llegaba a ella, ¿Cómo lograría un día un amor así?

- ¿Creo que has llegado a una conclusión o es así Lina? – le dijo Inuyasha aun frente a ella.

- Eso no es algo que te incumba Inuyasha – le respondió con dureza.

- Por supuesto que no – dijo el joven de ojos dorados levantándose de frente a ella – pero estoy seguro que a Sesshomaru si.

Inuyasha dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar, con un suave movimiento de cabeza Kagome se levantó de un lado del hombre de cabello plateado y lo siguió.

_**Yodomi naku nagareteku kawa ni ukabeta konoha de**_

_**Umi wo mezashite kumo ni natte ame de furor tooi kimi no chikaku de ochita tane wo sodate you**_

_**Chigau basho de kimi ga kizuitekureru to ii n dake do**_

_Llevando del árbol hojas flotando abajo por el claro rió, sus tallos por el mar, para llegar a ser una nube que baje con la lluvia, para ayudar a nacer a la semilla que cayó cerca de ti, pero lejos de mi, no sería agradable si pudieras notar todo esto en un sitio tan lejano._

Lina se levantó de su lugar y sin darle más permiso al temor a hacer raíces dentro de ella caminó hasta donde Sesshomaru estaba, él estaba por supuesto alerta pero no la volteó a ver siquiera, solo se quedo tan impasible como si no hubiera nadie cerca, como romper aquella tensión como poder iniciar una platica civilizada…

- ¿Te fue bien en Kyoto?

Lina sonrió, podía acostumbrarse a que Sesshomaru siempre sabía cuando ella quería llenar un silencio incomodo.

- Me fue muy bien – dijo más relajada – de hecho esas representaciones de baile y canto son mis favoritas, soy muy dada a lo antiguo.

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó él.

- Si – dijo ella divertida – tú sabes los bailes modernos son muy divertidos pero algunas veces pienso que uno puede bailar igualmente bien si te retuerces como un gusano en un sedal.

Sesshomaru no pudo evitar un suave bufido que debía ser su versión de carcajada pero ella si que rió con escándalo y ganas, cuando por fin se calmó lo miró con ternura.

- Me creerías si te dijera que te eche de menos – dijo él con tranquilidad modulando perfectamente sus emociones.

- Si – dijo ella de inmediato con el corazón corriendo con velocidad al escuchar lo que él había dicho – en realidad, yo también… me habría gustado que estuvieras allí.

- Lina…

- ¿Podemos empezar por este lado no lo crees? – dijo ella interrumpiendo lo que fuera que iba a decir, tenía que decir lo que pensaba ahora o no podría decirlo nunca – es decir, me gustaría que fuéramos amigos, te lo dije antes, me agradas muchísimo, y quien sabe… un rió se vuelve mar y el mar lluvia y en medio de todos esos giros muchas cosas pueden pasar.

Hubo un minuto completo de silencio, Lina espero con impaciencia lo que el respondería de aquello, sentía su corazón correr tan acelerado que en lugar de amistad casi podía creer que le había pedido matrimonio, por fin él la miró de lleno y con una suave inflación de sus labios y un suspiro dijo.

- Puedo tener paciencia – dijo – la he tenido ya antes.

- ¡Eres tozudo Ah! – dijo ella divertida y advirtió su confusión apenas marcada en una ligerísima línea en su frente – insistente, porfiado, necio, de verdad te hace falta una enorme dosis de cultura pop

- ¿Puedes ayudarme con eso? – ofreció él.

- Apuesta a que puedo – dijo ella con una amplia sonrisa, oh si casi podía imaginarlo, discotecas, baseball, conciertos de rock, cine con palomitas, perritos calientes y soda, lo peor de todo televisión. Sentía como si fuera a llevar a Sesshomaru a la luna.

- Empieza a explicarme exactamente ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – pregunto él – toda está gente reunida solo por ocio aquí justo, este día, es extraño.

- Dudo que puedas entender que significa el hanami – dijo ella divertida – no luces como el tipo que disfrute estás cosas, tu eres un hombre de acción. Confórmate con saber que es mi cumpleaños y que lo celebro justo así.

- ¿Naciste hoy? – preguntó de nuevo él.

- Si hace justo 20 años – le respondió – mamá servirá en un rato una tarta de chocolate que está de muerte así que es mejor que no comas mucho.

_**Kono hoshi ga taema naku mawaritsuzuketeiru kara**_

_**Chiisaku aketa mado no soto keshiki wo kae**_

_**Watashi no aishita hana sotto mebaeru kisetsu de**_

_Aun si el mundo gira sin cesar, el escenario fuera de esta ventana medio abierta podría cambiar, en la estación cuando hay flores, yo amaba los silenciosos capullos._

Kagome miraba contenta a Sesshomaru y Lina platicando animadamente bajo un árbol, el lucía no podía decir hecho una fiesta, podía estar casi segura que Sesshomaru no mostraría jamás una cara diferente ante los demás, pero se pregunto si en la intimidad, encerrado en una habitación con mi amiga lograría reír y relajarse verdaderamente.

Justo a su espalda Inuyasha puso un beso en su hombro y atrajo su atención.

- ¿Feliz? – pregunto solo de forma retórica, la luz de sus ojos reflejaba exactamente como se sentía.

- Por ella, cantidad – dijo ella recargando su cuerpo sobre su pecho fuerte – Lina está prácticamente loca por él y me da la impresión que él por ella, y por el tiempo que puedan estar juntos espero que sean felices

- ¿El tiempo que estén juntos? – preguntó con curiosidad Inuyasha.

Kagome se arrepintió de inmediato de haber dicho eso, sabía que no debería, pero no podía evitar que por lo menos una docena de veces el pensamiento saltara a su cabeza. Media su vida ahora no por los años que viviría, si no por los años que iba a estar a su lado y veía al futuro pensando en los demás que él la extrañaría cuando ella no estuviera, la misma situación era para Lina y Sesshomaru y era doloroso pensarlo, pero no podía evitarlo.

- No me hagas caso – dijo y cerró los ojos un momento aspirando profundamente, maravillándose de la presión de sus brazos a su alrededor – para ellos la ventana está apenas medio abierta, espero que el futuro les traiga los cambios que esperan, igual que a nosotros.

- Oh sin duda alguna solo estamos empezando a caminar – dijo el apretándola más en su abrazo.

- Kagome chan

Kagome miró a lo lejos a Sango que venia a un lado de Miroku con senda canasta de comida, seguro venían a celebrar el hanami allí. Los recuerdos de quien había sido Sango y la persona que era ahora la golpearon, habían sido amigas por toda una vida, ahora podía entender por completo la amistad instantánea que se había creado entre las dos apenas conocerse.

- Sango chan – la chica fue a ella y la saludó con entusiasmo – feliz hanami.

- Desapareciste tan de pronto que… ¿Inuyasha?

- Hola.

La chica dio un par de saltos y dejo la canasta en el piso. Cuando había visto a la chica rodeada de alguien no había reparado en quien era, hasta ahora.

- ¡Yo sabía que no podías ser tan tonta! – dijo la chica y se sonrojó – oh perdón, no quise decirlo así.

- Si que quisiste – dijo Miroku que había llegado a su lado – no ha hablado de algo diferente en semanas "!Como Kagome pudo dejar ir a un chico tan perfecto como Inuyasha!, ¡Es que tiene canicas en la cabeza!" si no fuera ya mi mujer estaría seriamente molesto.

- Gracias Miroku – dijo Sango con sarcasmo y volvió su atención a la pareja – pero me alegra muchísimo que se hayan reconciliado, Shipoou se va a poner feliz, ha estado de un humor de perros desde que lo supo, saliendo con ese gamberro de Kouga Ohkami, se que es tu amigo pero eso es justo lo que es.

Kagome rió divertida, ciertamente se le hacia difícil de ver a Shipoou y Kouga juntos, en el pasado se habían llevado tan mal, pero suponía que los youkai se mezclan buscando identidad.

**_Meguru kiseki no sono hate mata mukaiau no darou mukaiau no darou_**

_Yendo en círculos, al final estaremos frente a frente de nuevo, nosotros estaremos frente a frente de nuevo._

- ¿Crees que quiera venir a pasar el hanami con nosotros? – le dijo a Inuyasha que la sostenía de la cintura.

- Si no está metido debajo de alguna falta puede que si – le respondió.

- ¡Iugh! – dijo Kagome ante la imagen – ni lo menciones, no me importa cuanto a pasado no puedo dejar de verlo como un chiquillo.

- Pero ya no lo es – dijo con un gesto de fastidio – es un adolescente, un adolescente lleno de hormonas y con la astucia de un zorro – sonrió al ver el suspiro apenado de Kagome – pero lo llamare, estoy seguro que querrá venir, siempre le gusto el hanami.

- Chicos, vamos a partir la torta – se escuchó la voz de la mamá de Lina y todos los invitados empezaron a reunirse.

Kagome no pudo dejar de mirar todas las personas reunidas en la mesa, tantas almas antiguas reunidas en el mismo lugar, Sango, Miroku, Sesshomaru, Lina, Inuyasha y ella misma, todos habían ido seguramente por esos 400 años en círculos caminando caminos desconocidos buscándose y como un verdadero milagro estaban allí todos reunidos de nuevo, frente a frente en una nueva oportunidad.

- ¡Kagome, Inuyasha!

En un momento Shipoou estaba allí y había saltado sobre Inuyasha para derribarlo al suelo con todo y pastel lo que resulto los dos chicos llenos de chocolate.

- Oh no chicos, mi pastel no sirve para guerra de comida – dijo Lina con las manos en la cintura – así que arriba o no dejare que mamá les de ni un poco más.

- Jolines – dijo Shipoou – yo sabía que la historia no podía terminar así, tenias que volver por ella.

El chico se levantó y con todo y manchas de chocolate abrazó a Kagome hasta levantar sus pies del piso con sincera emoción.

- Me alegra tanto que estés aquí Kagome.

- A mi también Shipoou chan.

- Oh – exclamo el adolorido – por favor, solo Shipoou por favor.

- Lo lamento no puedo dejar de verte como un niño – dijo ella.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que recuerdas todo?

- Si.

- Bien vale la pena que me llames así si me recuerdas ahora – dijo con emoción en joven kitsune – pero que nadie más te escuche.

_**Kururu mawaru kurukuru to kuru kuru kimi no mawari wo**_

_El eje esta rodando, en redondo alrededor, alrededor, y alrededor, girando alrededor de ti._

El atardecer pronto llegó, las hojas de cerezo perfilaban en suaves marrones y rosados intensos son el filtro del sol

Si, el mundo giraba y aunque hubiera tardado tanto en encontrarse, solo quizás habían estado unos girando alrededor de el otro hasta que la venda había caído y habían logrado verse. Ahora aunque el mundo girase sin final, no volverían a perderse

_Fin interludio 3_

_06 de mayo de 2010_

_9:36 p.m. _

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Nota de autor**: me apetecía mucho un capitulo feliz, es todo lo que puedo decir, ya se que todos esperaban fuegos artificiales con el rencuentro de Sesshomaru y Lina pero la situación de ellos es completamente distinta a la de nuestros protagonistas, decidí que no le regresaría las memorias a Lina por lo que Kagome ya explico, el proceso es doloroso y aunque para Kagome e Inuyasha fue necesario le deje el reto a Sesshomaru de conquistar a la moderna chica, si lo logra es que la merece si no es que como nos dijo Inuyasha en realidad nunca la amo, aunque todas sabemos que no le costara realmente trabajo verdad.

La canción, es Loop de Sakamoto Maaya, och si, siempre veo a Sakura y Syaoran en su ending con está canción es inevitable.

Por fin, estamos llegando realmente, y finalmente al final jaja como les dije aun un par de cabos sueltos que atar que se verán en el siguiente capitulo con la boda escocesa, así que los espero aquí para la próxima entrega.

De nuevo muchas gracias por leer la historia, si ya se parezco disco rayado, pero de veras, ustedes mis lectores, en especial a: **gabuyasha, Dika (bueno, la teroria es que acompañas a jesus en su pasion y te provas del placer durante esos dias), Fabramo, minako k, kagome nekko, sakurapauand jhungyuki, Angela, Ahome hinata, kuchiki rukia ichi, blandy, sele thebest, tenyoukai, peachilein, La Avia, , trish black, Yurien3, knd.03', Suki90 **ustedes son mi combustible, yo no haría fics si ustedes no los leyeran.

Bueno sin más me despido, si me buscan ya sabes donde pueden encontrarme, en un review que es mi pago y mi alimento, prometido ustedes escriben yo siempre respondo.

**Shian shen**

**Mimi chan**


	23. Capitulo 19: Pasion

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojos de Inuyasha Ahaaa v_v… Oh cierto los MacKeltar y todos los highlander son creación de Karen Marie Moning, aclarado esto aquí vamos_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_**Ashita ne Nareba**_

_**Por Mimi chan**_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_**Capitulo 20**_

_**Pasión**_

22 de abril de 2001

Castillo McKeltar,

Highlands Escocia

Estaba plenamente conciente de que todas las mujeres en el mundo han pensado al menos por un momento como sería este momento en sus vidas, todas, desde las monjas hasta las prostitutas, pero imaginarlo y vivirlo era una cosa muy diferente.

Allí estaba ella envuelta en un enorme vestido de seda y brocados tan complicados y hermosos que parecía que una comitiva entera de bordadoras se hubiera dado vuelo diseñando por años el vestido en lugar del poco tiempo que habían tenido para disponerlo todo.

Solo un mes.

Después del hanami los McKeltar se habían reagrupado y decidido que si todo estaba arreglado con la familia de la novia, debían volver a Escocia de inmediato para preparar la boda. Y como dicho había empezado el movimiento para los hechos, todos, y cuando decía todos, era todos: sus padres y su hermano, su abuelo, los padres de Lina, Lina, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Shipoou, los McKeltar y ella habían vuelto a subir al avión privado y regresado a Escocia.

Kagome quería preocuparse por la universidad – razón por la cual Sango y Miroku no habían venido también – por sus pertenencias que habían quedado en su casa, quería incluso preocuparse por su gato – que había quedado en resguardo de sus mejores amigos que amaban los gatos – pero no había tenido un respiro para no preocuparse por nada que no fueran los preparativos de la boda.

Lo del registro civil había sido pan comido, la única complicación había sido latinizar sus actas de nacimiento – Inuyasha tenía la cómoda fecha de 1985, se había reído tanto cuando había visto eso – y contratar el juez para presentarse en la fecha acordad en el castillo McKeltar.

Ahora la otra parte…

Había tantos Keltar que debían tener su propio directorio telefónico, Gween y Chloe le habían dicho que como ninguna de las dos había tenido un matrimonio en forma, esencialmente por que ninguno de sus parientes conocía a Drustan o Dageous – la llegada de los dos era demasiado extraña pero como eran innegablemente de la familia habían sido bienvenidos – se desquitarían organizándolo todo para ella, todos conocían al "primo Inuyasha", hijo, nieto y biznieto del hijo de Collin McKeltar, como una tradición siempre había habido un Inuyasha entre ellos, por supuesto pocos podían imaginar que era el mismo Inuyasha, y los que lo sabían tenían su propia dotación de fantasía en su existencia.

Todo esto significaba que estaban organizando a marchas forzadas una vida por lo menos para unas 300 personas, sin contar las personas que llegarían de Alborath como la tradición contaba, el pueblo más cercano al castillo y la montaña Keltar subiría a celebrar con los Lords del castillo lo que significaba que habría por lo menos unas 500 personas en esa celebración

Comida, bebida, habitación y servicio para por lo menos 500 personas en los 3 días que la celebración duraría, ya le dolía la cabeza solo de pensarlo.

Al menos no había estado sola, Lina, Gabrielle, Gween y Chloe además de su madre la habían apoyado en todo, de lidiar con todos los engorrosos detalles, desde vajillas, flores, manteles, colores, colocación ornamentos, música, tipos de platos, entremeses, entradas, platos principales, distribución de invitados, Dios, hasta los pisos del pastel el color del betún y los muñecos tallados parecían ser de gran interés para la organizadora de la boda, una mujer a la que simplemente odiaría cuando se acabara todo, era una obsesa.

Su único respiro era que por las noches bien entrada la madrugada las ventanas de su balcón se abrían e Inuyasha entraba a su habitación y la consolaba, unas noches le había hecho el amor, otras solo le había susurrado canciones y cuantos hasta dormir, o dado masajes para ayudarla a relajarse, si eso era una antesala de su matrimonio ya quería pasar por eso, de inmediato y ya. Había habido momentos que había querido decirle a Inuyasha que tomaran un vuelo a Las Vegas y en un solo minuto se casaran y a lo que seguía, él había dicho varias veces que Gretna Green estaba mucho más cerca pero que su familia no se lo perdonaría nunca, así que estaba atrapada en ese remolino y no había forma de pararlo hasta que la tormenta terminara.

Bueno tormenta quizás era mucho decir, habían habido cosas divertidas – también había cosas de las que de plano había pasado como ser llevada al pueblo para intercambiar besos por dinero y otras de las que hubiera querido pasar, como lo bochornoso que había sido que todos los druidas McKeltar bendijeran su cama nupcial con un montón de conjuros mágicos, era como tener demasiado evidente lo que esa cama significaba y de algún modo eso solo les concernía a Inuyasha y ella, pero bien esa era la tradición y parecía no podía pasar de eso – como hacia tres días en la despedida de soltera, donde se había divertido mucho, abriendo los regalos de sus amigas y un par de centenar más, y había llevado un velo de una toalla de baño toda la noche hasta que todas habían estado lo demasiado achispadas y somnolientas para llegar a casa, menuda sorpresa cuando había llegado y había hallado a Inuyasha en el portal de la casa medio desnudo y atado a un pilar con todos los demás miembros del clan McKeltar riendo a carcajadas y borrachos como cubas, para su tranquilidad la habían dejado desatarlo y llevarlo dentro, en medio de su espeso ingles le habían deseado un final de su Handfasting divertido.

Ahora a las 10 de la mañana estaba enfundada en el terminado vestido de novia, se lo habían entregado justo el día de la boda y era hermoso.

- ¿Cómo consiguieron hacerlo tan rápido? – dijo maravillada mirando como la tela brillaba de blanco pero con un suave alo de púrpura que no entendía como podía poseer

- Muchas, mucha manos trabajando al tiempo mi lady – dijo la anciana mujer que había ido a entregar el vestido con dos chicas que habían cargado la caja con ella, era pesado, pero tenía tantos detalles que era imposible que no lo fuera.

Era… impresionante, el vestido más bello del mundo, un corsé ajustado pero justo a su medida con diseños de lo que parecían diamantes diminutos en el pecho girando en diseños infinitos de capullos de rosas unidos en tallos de hilos de plata, la falda era espumosa, no había otro calificativo, flotaba delante de ella como una nube con más bordados de rosas que hacían una enredadera en todo el torno del vestido, tejidas con tanta elegancia y exquisitez que no podía imaginar como podía hacerse un trabajo tan delicado. El tocado era una corona pequeña de la que se desprendía un velo finísimo y delicado que parecía casi inexistente, con más y más bordados de rosas y la misma corona parecía estar hecha de diamantes, brillaba con cualquier movimiento en los diseños de más y más rosas, podrían haber sido chocantes tantas rosas pero estaban distribuidas de forma tan delicada que parecían haber nacido en el vestido más que adornarlo, la larga cauda que debía medir por lo menos 2 metros llena de las mismas rosas y más pedrería con su cabello suelto y sin ningún tipo de maquillaje casi se sentía como una mosca en medio de un blanco pastel.

- Muchísimas gracias – dijo Kagome casi en llanto – es el vestido más hermoso en el mundo entero.

- Oh querida pero no llore, este es un día que solo debe usarlo para reír y festejar, además una gota de agua salada podría manchar el vestido.

- Lina corre tráeme pañuelos – grito Kagome mientras trataba de secar sus lagrimas con viento de sus palmas

- Toma – Lina le alcanzo el pañuelo – vas a estar asombrosa Kagome, nunca me han gustado del todo los vestidos de novia occidentales, pero este, kami, este es un sueño hecho realidad.

- Gracias –dijo la mujer mayor.

- Bien Kagome, ya te lo probaste no necesita ningún arreglo, sal de allí hay un millón de cosas por hacer, así que pongamos manos a la obra – dijo Gween

- Así es querida, debes estar perfecta para está tarde – la siguió Chloe que ya la ayudaba a salir del vestido.

- Y que lo digan chicas – dijo Lina a su lado – espero que hayas descansado bien está noche amiga por que necesitaras toda tu energía para lo que sigue.

En realidad no, Inuyasha había ido a ella esa noche y casi no había dormido, pero sentía que tenía la fuerza de un gigante y la resistencia de un roble.

Había esperado ese día por toda su vida, actual y pasada, había deseado siempre lo que estaba a punto de vivir y lo viviría, cada segundo al máximo.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Sentía que el corazón le iba a salir del pecho, había tanta gente allí, había reconocido a los miembros del clan McKeltar en cualquier lado: todos ellos altos, regios y bien parecidos ellos, curvilíneas, pequeñas y la mayoría de ellas pelirrojas hermosas ellas. Con un aura mágica rodeándolos a todos en mayor o menos medida pero presente en cada uno de ellos sentados en las largas filas de bancos de madera en la capilla del castillo keltar.

Estaban también sus amigos en las primeras filas, Lina, Sango, Gween y Chloe y Gabrielle todas ellas vestidas de color púrpura atrás de ellas sus respectivos esposos y Sesshomaru que no dejaba que su vista se alejara demasiado de Lina además de Shipoou que se revolvía inquieto en su frac, al menos el zorro había podido llevar un pantalón, sus parientes habían insistido que ningún novio de las Highlands que se respetara se ponía un frac para su boda, era necesario usar el tartan del clan, el plañid de color morado con hilos de plata con una casaca de seda y diferentes tiras de cuero en elaborados diseños, trataba de pensar que no era muy diferente que una yutaka pero los chistes del propio Shipoou y Miroku de lo femenino que lucía no habían ayudado en nada. Una la capilla estaba a reventar de gente y flores, flores blancas por todos lados.

Pero todo eso era periférico, él solo tenía su concentración puesta en que ella entrara por esa puerta y eso tenía su cuerpo entero tenso.

En cualquier momento, el mundo podía girar y llevársela de nuevo, y antes que eso pasara quería atar un lazo hacer una liga que no fuera posible de romper, quería verla ya entrar por esa puerta y…

Una gaita escocesa empezó a sonar con su muy particular sonido y todos los invitados se pusieron de pie, fue cuando ella finalmente apareció en la puerta.

Estaba tan hermosa que no podía creer que fuera real, vestida de blanco sosteniendo en sus manos un ramo de orquídeas blancas perfectas que estaban entretejidas con pequeños capullos de brezo blanco también perfectos, pero no más que ella, el vestido la rodeaba como un manto mágico a una tenyou, caminaba a él con la misma delicadeza que si pisara algodón, y sonreía, ¡Dios santo!, estaba tan hermosa con esa sonrisa que sintió que el corazón se le iba a detener en cualquier momento.

- Muchacho respira – dijo una voz cerca de él, volteó un momento y vio al sacerdote que sonreía – no querrás desmayarte antes de poder llevar a cabo la ceremonia ¿Verdad?

Tocado. Inuyasha llenó su pulmones de aire y esperó a que ella llegara a su lado, cuando estuvo a su lado él quiso avanzar a ella y tomarla en sus brazos, pero todo esto tenía un protocolo, ella quedo a un par de pasos de él y espero a su padre, que se acerco a ellos.

- ¿Quién entrega a está mujer? – dijo el sacerdote.

- Yo la entrego – dijo su padre con voz cortada y tomando la mano de su hija se acerco a su futuro esposo – cuídala mucho.

- Como a mi mayor tesoro – dijo con profunda sinceridad.

Y finalmente ella llego hasta donde él estaba y juntos quedaron frente al sacerdote que empezó la celebración.

_Sueñas con un amor puro, sin condición_

_Fuerte, eterno como el sol con el que se dibuja una pasión_

Kagome siempre había soñado justo con esto, la celebración occidental era tan diferente pero también tan romántica, siempre que soñaba con su boda lo hacia justo así en una iglesia llena de flores, seres queridos y con este rito, mirando de lleno los ojos del hombre que amaría toda su vida al que nunca querría dejar hasta la muerte e indudablemente ese hombre siempre tenía los mismo ojos aunque no supiera quien era él siempre habían sido los mismo ojos dorados llenos de amor y emoción justo los ojos de Inuyasha, siempre él.

- Ponme como sello sobre tu corazón, como una marca sobre tu brazo – recito con ternura el sacerdote y la voz llego hasta los dos prometidos, que se miraban con más amor que él hubiera visto alguna vez – porque fuerte es como la muerte el amor…

Inuyasha tomo las manos de Kagome entre las suyas "… brasas de fuego, fuerte llama…". Kagome sostuvo las manos entre las suyas y le sonrió con confianza "las muchas aguas no podrán apagar el amor ni lo ahogaran los rí.1".

- Inuyasha, Kagome…

Cuando fueron llamados por su nombre, los dos voltearon a ver a sacerdote pero no soltaron sus manos.

- ¿Están aquí los dos presentes para unir sus vidas por su libre voluntad? – preguntó el sacerdote solo por protocolo.

- Si – respondieron al unísono.

- ¿Hay en este lugar alguien que se oponga a celebrar este sagrado rito?

Inuyasha y Kagome guardaron un largo respiro, esperando, no había nadie que realmente pudiera evitarlo, pero de todos modos…

- En ese caso, Inuyasha te pido repitas después de mí… - dijo el clérigo leyendo de su libro sacro – yo Inuyasha…

- Yo, Inuyasha, prometo serte fiel en lo prospero y en lo adverso – dijo sin necesidad que el sacerdote lo guiara – en la salud y en la enfermedad, amarte, respetarte y protegerte todos los días de mi vida, ofrezco está promesa eterna ante kami sama, así sea.

Kagome se quedó sin aliento, ¡lo recordaba!, podía jurar que había seguido cada palabra como lo había dicho hacia más de 400 años

- Hija…

- Yo – empezó Kagome con solemnidad – Higurashi Kagome, prometo serte fiel en lo prospero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida, ofrezco está promesa eterna ante kami sama, así sea.

Dichos los votos, intercambiaron sortijas, las monedas de oro y fueron atados por el lazo alrededor de ellos y por sus dedos meñiques con sonrisas cómplices de Chloe y Gween que le dijeron a cada uno al oído que ese lazo de seda en sus dedos no debía ser roto hasta que el matrimonio se hubiera consumado.

- Hijos míos – les dijo el sacerdote – yo los declaro marido y mujer ante los ojos de Dios, lo que hoy ha sido unido por su palabra que no lo separe jamás el hombre, ahora si muchacho, puedes besar a tu esposa.

E Inuyasha no espero, tomó el rostro de Kagome entre sus manos y puso el más dulce y delicado beso sobre sus labios.

Suya de por vida.

Sueñas con un amor limpio, con devoción

Libre, saca las alas del corazón volar adonde anida la pasión

Había visto un montón de películas donde hay cientos de personas en un hermoso castillo y todos reían y cantaban y se divertían dentro de alguna celebración especial la verbena y la alegría podían sentirse apenas entrar en la habitación, todos perfectamente felices, riendo y comiendo hablando con otro, los niños correteando por los pilares del castillo.

Pero haberlo visto en películas y vivirlo era una cosa completamente diferente había tanta gente que Kagome casi se sentía abrumada, se hubiera sentido un poco histérica de no ser por Inuyasha que parecía conocer a todo el mundo de cada persona que se acercaba a felicitarlos sabía por lo menos su nombre y su oficio, en a primera oportunidad le había dicho que como había vuelto a Escocia por lo menos cada 5 años hasta que Drustan había despertado de su largo sueño – la historia ya se la había contado Gween y aun así le parecía increíble – así que conocía a todos por precaución, nunca sabía que tipo de persona vivía alrededor de su familia y prefería estar seguro que lamentarse después

La celebración pasó volando, desde el banquete, el primer baile y el momento que partía la torta, días y días de plantación había valido la pena, todo había salido como seda y no podía sentirse más feliz, todo había sido realmente estupendo, pero lo más importante, durante toda la noche había estado continuamente volteando a ver a su esposo, que indudablemente siempre la estaba mirando a ella, cada vez que topaba con su mirada dorada sentía que el corazón le saltaba en el pecho como si tuviera alas y quisiera volar, ojala…

- Kagome…

Inuyasha deseaba saber que es lo que pasaba por su mente en esos momentos, la había descubierto varias veces con un gesto profundo de tristeza y es lo último que deseaba que en ese momento sintiera, deseaba su total felicidad pero no sabía que hacer si ella no compartía ese pensamiento con él.

- No me hagas caso – dijo la chica sonriendo de nuevo – podemos salir un momento, necesito algo de aire.

- Vamos – dijo Inuyasha y la cogíó de un brazo para llevarla afuera.

La pasión es como un viento inquieto que se convierte en libertad

Es saber que hay alguien más que vive deseando poderte encontrar

Es viajar sin miedo entre las estrellas y la inmensidad

Es atravesar el fuego tan intenso que las aguas han convertido el sueño en realidad.

Las vistas desde los jardines del castillo McKeltar eran sorprendentes, podías ver más allá en la noche estrellada como la niebla se arremolinaba en las montañas, el boque que circundaba en castillo de altos pinos verdes, ahora negros y el puro aroma de la noche acompañado de el olor del dulce brezo era un verdadero remanso para el alma.

Kagome había leído un montón de libros sobre la historia de escocia, era un pueblo mítico, de miles de leyendas y la misma cantidad de batallas, casi podía ver a los antiguos guerreros escoceses batallaras en esos jardines defendiendo el castillo de un ataque, con solo la luna sobre sus cabezas y las gaitas cantando canciones de guerra, derrotando a sus enemigos, si hubiera estado allí ella…

- ¿Cómo fue vivir aquí tanto tiempo? – le pregunto Kagome cuando comprendió que él si que había estado allí y había visto cosas que ella solo podía imaginar.

- Cuando yo llegue aquí todo era muy diferente – le dijo Inuyasha acunándola y calentándola en su abrazo – tal como en los libros de historia, la gente era más sencilla y la vida al mismo tiempo era más dura, todos los humanos estaban un poco obsesionados con poseer más, los Keltar tienen un importante motivo para que esto les pertenezca así que lo defendían con fiereza.

- Llegaste a pelear con ellos.

- Si, - dijo el con una sonrisa triste, había sido por mucho el mejor de los guerreros aunque acabar con vidas humanas nunca había sido agradable – son mi familia, y se aprende a querer un lugar y está tierra es fácil de querer, pero si he de serte sincero la mayor parte del tiempo la pase estudiando.

- ¿Estudiando? – preguntó con curiosidad.

- Te lo dije antes, llegue a este lugar y Adam me dijo que ellos tenían la habilidad de hacerme llegar a ti – su abrazo se hizo más firme a su alrededor – todo lo que estudie lo hice para llegar de nuevo a ti, para darte una nueva vida esperando que pudiera por lo menos volverte a ver, tenía la esperanza de solo poder estar contigo un minuto más, que llegáramos a amarnos de nuevo me parecía tan inalcanzable como las estrellas pero aun así nunca deje de creer.

- Y aquí estamos de nuevo – dijo ella acurrucada en su pecho.

- Para toda la vida.

Ella sintió un escalofrió, "para toda la vida" se mordió los labios para tragarse sus palabras, "no importa… no importa, lo importante es el hoy el ahora, así sea un día o un año o 100 lo importante es que se volvieron a encontrar"

- Kagome…

Inuyasha volteo a ver a su joven esposa cuando sintió una lagrima caer en su mano mientras la sostenía, no podía ni quería seguir esperando que ella le dijera que es lo que le causaba dolor.

- ¿Qué es?- dijo sin poder soportar un minuto más de su silencio – solo dímelo.

- No quiero – dijo ella con voz delgada en un suave susurro.

- Por favor dímelo – insistió el joven hanyou.

Kagome se limpio el rostro con el dorso de la mano, suponía ella, no podía soslayar más este momento, solo hubiera deseado que hubiera sido dentro de mucho tiempo cuando de nuevo fuera inevitable ocultarlo, aunque quien sabe si él estaba conciente de lo mismo que ella quizás amaría y atesoraría estos años con la misma pasión que ella.

- ¿Tú sabes cuanto vivirás Inuyasha? – dijo aunque sabía que eso pondría un velo inmediato sobre su felicidad, dándoles un limite de tiempo – luces, casi igual que cuando nos conocimos y ha pasado tanto tiempo. – desvió su mirada de él mirando a un inocente brezo que crecía junto a un alto árbol, sonrió con tristura, ella era como aquella inocente planta junto a un gran espíritu que viviría centurias mientras él renacía y moría miles de veces – Recuerdo tan bien las décadas que pasamos juntos, fui profundamente feliz, pero también tan desgraciada cuando mi cuerpo empezó a envejecer y no podía ser para ti, todo lo que deseaba, yo te tendré toda mi vida, pero ¿Y tú?, odio la idea de dejarte solo de nuevo.

- ¿Eso es lo que causa tu tristeza? – dijo el con su rostro acurrucado en su hombro – ¿Solo eso?

- Soy tan feliz – dijo limpiando sus lagrimas, volteo para darle la cara y recargo su frente contra la suya percibiendo su aliento calido – soy tan tan feliz, que no importa si es solo un día o diez mil, solo quiero vivir cada día de mi vida contigo sin ningún temor, sin arrepentirme de nada, sin pensar en el pasado o el futuro, lo único que quiero es que estemos juntos.

- Un día o diez mil – repitió él con calma.

- ¿Preferiblemente diez mil no lo crees? – dijo ella con una sonrisa que trato de aliviar su propio corazón.

Él no respondió hasta que dio un beso ligero y dulce en sus labios, ella lo dejo hacer recibiendo esa calidez, bien ya estaba dicho o no, ojala, de verdad ojala tuvieran diez miel días para estar juntos. Cuando rompió el beso había algo en su mirada que no puso interpretar, ¿Nerviosismo?, ¿Miedo? Bueno al menos a ese nivel estaban bien conectados.

- ¿Estarías dispuesta a vivir un millón de días conmigo Kagome? – dijo el con su frente recargada de nuevo en la suya mirándola directamente a los ojos

- Por supuesto que si – dijo sin alejar sus ojos de los suyos.

- ¿Estás segura? – dijo él aun más nervioso que antes.

Kagome miro a Inuyasha extrañada, no sabía que es lo que estaba intentando decirle, se separo lo suficiente de él para leer su expresión completa, él estaba esperando una respuesta de ella.

- Cuando nos conocimos Kagome yo tenía solo 16 años – continuó Inuyasha – pero había pasado en el tierra ya cerca de 800 en años humanos. – Kagome abrió los ojos ampliamente – Los demonios perro son muy longevos ven por lo menos 100 años, pero cada año de los demonios de nuestro tipo equivale por lo menos a 70 años humanos.

- ¿Que? – dijo completamente anonadada, no era posible.

- Pregúntaselo a Sesshomaru, él es más viejo que la mugre – dijo con un poco de diversión tratando de alejar la mirada alertada de su joven esposa – él ha estado aquí casi por 2500 años humanos.

- Vaya – dijo después de un minuto cuando la oración completa cayó en su lugar – Supuse que era longevo pero jamás que tanto.

- Según fui creciendo me di cuenta que a partir de los 17 o 18 mi forma de envejecer era más lenta – siguió explicándole Inuyasha – tengo solo 23 años.

- Al menos ahora eres mayor que yo – dijo ella tratando se sonar como algo que definitivamente no estaba, relajada.

- Una vida tan larga es difícil Kagome – siguió el solo recordando algunas de las cosas que había visto, aun al resguardo de esas tierras lo que pasaba en el mundo nunca le fue desapercibido – en muchos sentidos, ¿Estarías dispuesta Kagome?, vivir una vida conmigo de miles de años.

- Si – dijo convencida – pero es imposible.

_La pasión es esa fuerza inmensa que mueve a toda la creación_

_Es saber que alguien te está esperando más allá donde se oculta el sol_

_Es parar por siempre de girar con la casualidad_

_Son dos almas que se unen llegando así a la eternidad_

Inuyasha no dijo nada, no pudo responder, su joven esposa lo miraba con ojos interrogantes, casi asustados.

- Me… me estás… - Kagome casi no podía articular palabra, la fuerza de sus emociones no la dejaba casi hablar – realmente me estás diciendo que puedes alargar mi vida… así como la tuya.

- Si.

Kagome sintió su corazón detenerse, y que el aire le faltaba, Inuyasha la apoyó contra él y la ayudo a sentarse en un banco en el jardín con velocidad, acarició su espalda en un ritmo relajante hasta que sus pulmones empezaron a trabajar de nuevo a un ritmo casi normal, pero sentía como si no pudiera recuperarse nunca.

Kagome abría y cerraba su boca como un pez que se ahogaba tratando de pedirle una explicación, a lo que acaba de decir.

- La nuestra no es la única raza en está tierra Kagome – se adelanto Inuyasha a las preguntas que sabía ella deseaba hacerle – hay toda clase de criaturas que no podrías creer que existen – dijo el con serenidad – hay una muy parecida a la humana, tanto que ha habido los que se han enamorado de humanos y tratado de unir sus vidas para siempre con ellos.

- ¿Vampiros o algo por el estilo? – sugirió ella.

- No – dijo el tranquilizándola – los vampiros son seres inmortales por que no poseen alma, lo que significaría que un día la situación sería al revés, cuando yo muriera no podría seguirte por que no te dejaría un alma para reconocer, son criaturas distintas, pero…

- Pero… - dijo ella más confundida, había soltado lo de los vampiros como un ejemplo e Inuyasha hablaba como si realmente existieran.

- Estás criaturas vinculan sus vidas – continuó Inuyasha – lo que significa que tan larga sea la vida de uno será la del otro.

"abre tu mente" se dijo Kagome. Inuyasha había vivido y visto cosas que ella nunca imaginaria siquiera si había una posibilidad de que eso fuera verdad

- Que esperamos entonces – dijo Kagome queriendo levantarse de su lugar – no me importa como o que tenga que hacer yo…

- Kagome espera.

Kagome guardó silencio al escuchar el tono demasiado serio de él.

- Vincularnos significa que, podríamos vivir miles de años – dijo Inuyasha – o bien uno de los dos podría morir mañana y el otro sufriría el mismo destino, es una apuesta arriesgada, que no he tenido el calor de decirte hasta este momento… por que… no se si es justo que te pida tanto de ti.

"Que no era justo que pidiera tanto de ella", ¿De que rayos estaba hablando? Inuyasha había hecho hasta el momento más de lo que ella jamás hubiera podido siquiera pensar que era posible hacer por otra persona, prácticamente le había dado una vida nueva.

- Inuyasha… - acuno su rostro en sus manos – Me esperaste por 400 años, y se que si me fuera de nuevo, me esperarías otra vez, y ahora que me dices que hay un modo de unir nuestras vidas piensas que no es justo que lo hagamos, yo creo que no solo es justo si no que es completamente necesario, si hubiera una forma de poder vivir incluso nuestras almas, lo haría también.

- La hay muchacha.

La joven pareja de recién casados volteó a ver a la persona que había hablado detrás de ellos. Allí estaba Adam Black, que era ligeramente tironeado por su esposa, sin ningún resultado el hombre era una roca en su lugar.

- Lo siento tanto Kagome – le dijo Gabby con un hondo suspiro – trate de que no metiera su nariz en lo que no son sus asuntos pero cuando la curiosidad lo muerde parece un pitbull no lo suelta por nada.

- Encontraste las leyendas de _werehunters_ Nta.2 ah – le dijo Adam a Inuyasha.

- No leyendas – respondió él – los encontré a ellos.

- ¿En Nueva Orleáns? – preguntó.

- Si – respondió el joven.

- Lo que me sorprende es que hayan hablado contigo, suelen ser tan desconfiados – dijo Adam con cierto aire de sorpresa – pero me platicaras en otra ocasión esa historia. Me sorprende que le hables de la forma en que puedes unir sus vidas, pero no de la forma de unir sus almas.

Gabby finalmente se rindió y lo soltó cuando Adam empezó a avanzar a la pareja yendo donde estaba Kagome.

- Muchacha – le preguntó Adam a Kagome – recuerdas lo que te preguntamos en Tokio, algo sobre una atadura.

Kagome lo recordaba, el profesor Black le había dicho que Inuyasha había atado su alma a la de ella por medio de algún tipo de hechizo, "si algo debe perderse…" recordaba cada palabra que Inuyasha le había dicho antes de despedirse de ella en Tokio.

- Te diré una cosa muchacha – siguió Adam – si tienes el valor para atar tu alma a la suya, le demostraras que tienes también el coraje de atar sus vida, la decisión es enteramente tuya.

- Adam no… – quiso interrumpirlo Inuyasha.

- Gracias – lo interrumpió Kagome – profesor Black.

- Solo Adam por favor, vamos Kalyrra.

- Los dejamos solos Kagome – dijo Gabrielle – nos vemos después.

Gabrielle se colgó de nuevo del brazo de su esposo y avanzó con él de nuevo dentro del castillo para dejarlos a solas.

_Nunca te faltara alguien en quien confiar_

_Un ángel que de la mano te llevara a descubrir un mundo de pasión_

- Kagome yo… - dijo Inuyasha.

- Te ataste a mí – dijo ella con serenidad interrumpiéndolo – tu alma a la mía ¿Por qué?

- Iba a volver a buscarte – dijo Inuyasha con cierta vergüenza, había hecho algo irrevocable sobre ella sin que lo supiera que el hechizo no la afectaría de ningún modo, ella podría vivir su vida libremente mientras él la ansiaría siempre y no podría vivir para amar a nadie más, aun así no creía que haberlo hecho sin decirle nada fuera correcto – me dijiste no, y no pensaba obligarte a estar conmigo si no lo deseabas pero tenía que buscar alguna forma de poder encontrarte de nuevo, por eso ate mi alma a la tuya.

Kagome sintió una sensación de calidez en el pecho inmensa, sabía que la amaba, sabía lo mucho que los dos se querían, pero esto estaba por mucho más allá del amor, no pensaba que hubiera una palabra exacta para describir el sentimiento vital y lleno de pasión que él debía de sentir por ella, la hacia sentir realmente humilde.

Ella avanzó cerca de él y tomó una de sus manos, la otra la puso sobre su corazón, le demostraría, si que le demostraría que le confiaba a él su carne, su sangre, su vida y su honor, sin una sola duda.

- **Si algo debe perderse sea mi honor por el tuyo**…

- Kagome…

Ella no lo soltó si no lo sostuvo en sus manos con más fuerza, subió su mirada directamente a la suya una poderosa aura de magia los cubrió uniéndolos en hilos dorados

- **Si algo debe quedar olvidado, sea mi alma por la tuya**…

Kagome se sentía estremecer por dentro, una sensación de magia y poder que no había sentido nunca, le costaba incluso un poco de trabajo respirar, pero no iba a detenerse, necesitaba esa unión entre los dos más de lo que había necesitado nunca nada, la injusticia de que él pudiera encontrarla a ella en otra vida y que ella no lo pudiera reconocer la torturaba, que pudieran verse un día en otra vida a los ojos y que él no fuera nada para ella, mientras ella fuera su vida y su alma no tenía cabida en su corazón.

- **Si la muerte debe venir pronto sea mi vida por la tuya**…

Además, que sacrificio tan hermoso, si eran reales los votos que hacían en ese momento y sabía que así lo eran, cuan hermoso sacrificio, poder darlo todo por la persona que amas, y poder volverla a ver para compartir todo aquello una vez y otra vez. La magia la envolvía, la rodeaba, la unía en fuertes lazos dorados, sus hilos del destino unidos siendo solo uno, mirando sus ojos llenos de lagrimas supo que él sentía con tanta intensidad como la de ella lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- **Soy dada**.

Sintió un fuerte estremecimiento en su pecho, como si su corazón dejara de latir y cuando reinicio su marcha pudo sentir como ahora latía al unísono del de él, como su respiración iba a la misma velocidad que la de Inuyasha y como estaban irrevocablemente unidos y quizás por primera vez en toda su vida, se sintió realmente completa.

_La pasión es como un viento inquieto que se convierte en libertad_

_Es saber que hay alguien más que vive deseando poderte encontrar_

_Es viajar sin miedo entre las estrellas y la inmensidad_

_Es atravesar el fuego tan intenso que las aguas han convertido el sueño en realidad_

Y el amor… ¡Dios!, mirando sus ojos el amor que había sentido por él todo este tiempo se vio multiplicado por miles si eso era posible, ante sus ojos no solo era el hombre que amaba, era ahora la criatura más hermosa y adorada del mundo, sintió que él lo era todo, el aire, la luz, el amor hechos carne y sintió que jamás podría dejarlo ir, que nunca podría vivir sin él, que una separación más los mataría a los dos.

- Inuyasha…

Un vertiginoso deseo la consumió cuando unió sus labios a los de su esposo, un impulso sexual tan intenso que sintió que se quemaba, se aferró a su cuello y dejo que su cuerpo entero se recargara en él, Inuyasha no se quedo indemne a esa sensación, aferró su espalda y la cadera y devoró su boca con verdadera pasión, algo tan intenso que nada podría detener hasta llegar a su destino.

- Kagome…

Un viento frió los azotó pero ninguno de los dos lo sintió, solo se entregaron a ese beso con toda la intensidad que venían guardando desde el inicio del tiempo, nunca tendrían suficiente, el amor nunca se agotaría, no habría más miedo entre ellos dos, estaban ahora, sus almas unidas sus respiraciones y corazones sincronizados, en si eran uno mismo, en su amor, en su pasión.

- ¿Compartirás tu vida conmigo Inuyasha? – dijo ella apenas el beso logró romperse, sosteniéndolo cerca, demostrando su valor – ¿Me negaras la oportunidad de pasar una eternidad a tu lado?, ¿Me dejaras sola?

- Nunca.

_La pasión es esa fuerza inmensa que mueve a toda la creación_

_Es saber que alguien te está esperando más allá donde se oculta el sol_

Escondidos de todos subieron a su habitación, él la llevó en sus brazos como la tradición dictaba hasta depositarla en la cama con la misma delicadeza como si fuera de cristal, ninguno encendió una luz, la luz de plata de la luna llena entraba por las ventanas dejándolo todo en una argentina penumbra.

Sin permisos sin intercambiar una palabra los dos empezaron a desnudar al contrario. Kagome sintió las garras de Inuyasha trabajando lentamente por las cintas de seda el corsé de su vestido, escuchó el sonido de las líneas de seda resbalar por los ojales como si fueran el sonido de una gaita, mientras ella se dedicaba a soltar los diferentes broches del complicado kilt que había usado Inuyasha esa noche, sin ninguna prisa dedicando el tiempo justo para cada acción. Pronto ella sintió como la constricción del vestido cedía por completo y como este resbalaba de su pecho por sus brazos, Inuyasha se dedico por un largo momento a besar sus brazos y sus hombros haciendo su respiración mas rápida, ella pudo finalmente colar sus manos por su pecho fuerte al abrir la camisa y también la deslizó por sus brazos fuertes, el sonido de la camisa cayendo al piso sonó como su hubiera sido algo muchísimo más grande, aun con la algarabía que venia desde el salón principal donde gaitas y risas se seguían escuchando.

Él la abrazó levantándola para ayudarla a salir del voluminoso vestido que quedó tendido en la alfombra como una figura amorfa no la hermosa creación que había sido unas hora antes, se escuchó también como caía el tartan de Inuyasha y se sintieron desnudos uno al otro con un estremecimiento casi eléctrico.

- Creí que… - dijo Kagome aun nerviosa.

- Es justo lo que estamos haciendo – le dijo el con voz baja y sedosa.

Inuyasha se recostó en la cama y atrajo a Kagome para que quedara a horcajadas sobre su cadera, ella estaba un poco confundida, hasta que él la ayudó a deslizarse sobre él, y quedaron unidos con una honda respiración.

- Inuyasha…

- No temas – dijo el tratando de concentrarse y no dejarse llevar del todo – será un poco extraño, pero no tengas miedo.

Kagome se concentró en sentirlo dentro de ella pero cuando una sensación quemante se extendió por su mano no pudo evitar sisear de dolor, una extraña marca apareció en el dorso de su diestra

- ¿Qué es…?

- No temas Kagome – dijo él – es un regalo, salve la vida de alguien hace mucho tiempo y sus dioses me regalaron esto, no temas.

Inuyasha empezó a recitar un largo conjuro en una lengua que ella no podía entender y sintió su palma caliente miró y la marca resplandecía como oro al igual que la suya, el tomó su mano y la enlazó con la suya.

- Cuando te muerda – dijo con la voz rota como si le costara trabajo hablar – has lo mismo Kagome

- ¿Morderme? – dijo un poco asustada, no es que no lo hubiera hecho nunca, pero todo este hechizo ya era extraño.

- Vinculamos nuestra sangre y nuestra vida Kagome no hay otro modo – dijo respirando profundamente, había demasiada tensión en su cuerpo resistiendo el hechizo que tejía alrededor de los dos – por favor, no temas nada malo pasara.

- Bien.

Ella miró a su esposo, tenía el cuerpo tenso y resistía mientras seguía elaborando el hechizo en esa lengua mágica, cuando pudo ver sus ojos los vio con esa aureola roja que nunca auguraba nada bueno, pero él nunca la dañaría lo sabía, quizás el propio conjuro estaba trayendo al youkai dentro de él, pero no tenía miedo, vio los colmillos de Inuyasha más largos de lo que solían ser y cerró los ojos para prepararse y lo sintió hociquear su cuello y luego el filo de sus colmillos contra su piel donde ya la había marcado antes y…

El orgasmo que rompió dentro de ella fue la cosa más devastadora que había sentido en su vida, como un verdadero relámpago dentro de ella que la llevó un par de pasos dentro del abismo, se aferró a él con piernas y brazos y se apoyó contra su hombro, sintió también como sus propios incisivos y la demanda urgente y poderosa dentro de ella, sin pensárselo enterró sus colmillos en el cuello de él y sintió su sangre tibia en su boca.

Inuyasha la abrazo más fuerte sumergiéndose a si mismo más dentro de su calidez sintiendo con un clímax intenso lo cubría, casi pudo escuchar como los hilos de su vida eran tejidos juntos en una sola línea que duraría tan largamente como la vida de uno de ellos lo resistiera, no importaba si era la de ella o la de él, el resultado era el mismo, vivirían juntos cada día de su vida el uno para el otro, destinados a encontrarse de nuevo.

_Es parar por siempre de girar con la casualidad_

_De tus labios escuchar el verbo amar_

Poco a poco los dos fueron recuperando el aliento, Kagome sintió como sus colmillos regresaban a su tamaño original y el cuerpo se sentía saciado y satisfecho, el perfecta armonía, pero fuera de eso no sentía nada más.

- ¿Funciono? – preguntó ella volviendo a ver los ojos dorados de su esposo.

- Dejemos que los siglos nos respondan esa pregunta.

Kagome sonrió feliz, más feliz de lo que se hubiera alguna vez atrevido a soñar, la apuesta estaba allí, podían ser unos años, o siglos enteros para estar juntos, pero al mismo tiempo había dejado de ser un juego girando en una ruleta con la casualidad, sería el mismo tiempo, cada día uno con el otro sin que ninguno de los dos tuviera que vivir sin el otro.

- Gracias – dijo él de pronto – muchas gracias Kagome, yo tenía…

- Yo también – dijo interrumpiéndolo, Inuyasha odiaba reconocer sus debilidades y ella no necesitaba oírlo para saber lo que diría – te amo.

- Te amo – respondió él desde el fondo de su corazón.

_Vives, con un amor fuerte, y sin condición_

_Libre, ponerle alas al corazón volar a donde anida la pasión_

Él la hizo girar sobre la cama y decidió que aquella noche no tendría un pronto final.

_Fin capitulo 19_

_Domingo 30 de mayo de 2010_

_11:03 p.m. _

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Nota de autora: ¿Se lo esperaban así? Que puedo decir en mi beneficio, soy admiradora de algunas autoras románticas de Estados Unidos y sherrilyn Kenyon encabeza la lista juntos otras 6 u 8, soy muy poco ortodoxa incluso para leer y ella maneja todo esto de los amantes predestinados por las Moiras, y como tiene la posibilidad de enlazar sus hilos de vida – en los mitos griegos, eran los tres destinos lo que hilaban, extendían y cortaban estos hilos – las criaturas llamadas werehunters que nos menciono Adam tiene la posibilidad de unificar sus vidas con las de sus compañeras, pero no dejen que los les cuente vayan y busquen el libro de Night Play no hay mejor recomendación que esa, de paso se van ambientando para mi fic de Dark Hunter

¿Os a gustado? Imaginen mi sorpresa al ver que las bodas escocesas no difieren demasiado de las latinas básicamente por que también son católicos en muchas regiones de ese país así que aquí estuvo, el verdadero plus creo yo fue ver a Inuyasha de kilt y toda la onda no lo creen jeje

Bueno este es el penúltimo capitulo de Ashita en el siguiente solo veremos una ultima sorpresa y el destino de Lina y Sesshomaru como todos los demás personajes de la historia así que no se la pueden perder, después vendrán los premios prometidos además de un pequeño fan servicie que se me antojo desde… bueno en su momento lo verán, así que nos esteremos viendo por aquí otro ratito, estoy despidiéndome sintiendo que aun falta una cosa por ver aunque no estoy del todo segura que es, se aceptan sugerencias.

Un especial agradecimiento a: **Minako k, ****Sakurapauand, gabuYasha, Kagome-Nekko, , Suki90, Fabramo, La AvIa, Angela, Ahome Hinata, lerinne, JhungYuki, Peachilein, Trish Black, fel, Sele-TheBest, kuchiki rukia ichi**. Por sus reviews como siempre son mi mejor y mayor apoyo.

La canción es Pasión de Sarah Brighman, acaso no es hermosa, de verdad si la pueden escuchar vale la pena.

Bueno sin más me despido, si me buscan ya sabes donde pueden encontrarme, solo den en dulce botón que dice Review this Chapter

Shian shen

Mimi chan

Nta.1 Está cita es evidentemente de la Biblia, del libro del cantar de los cantares, el capitulo 8 versículos 6 y 7 no en todas las Biblias se puede encontrar estos cantos, pero son hermosos, si encuentran una edición que los contenga de verdad vale la pena leerlos.

Nta 2 Los Werehunters no son del universo de Karen MM si no de otra autora llamada Sherrilyn Kenyon que tiene toda una saga de personajes que… bueno mejor se los platico en el fic de Dark Hunter jeje ^_^.


	24. Epilogo: Sincronicidad

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojos de Inuyasha Ahaaa v_v… Oh cierto los MacKeltar y todos los highlander son creación de Karen Marie Moning, aclarado esto aquí vamos_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_**Ashita ne Nareba**_

_**Por Mimi chan**_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**Epilogo**

**Sincronicidad**

_Sincronicidad: 1. La incidencia simultánea de dos o más acontecimientos significativos pero no relacionados causalmente. 2. La coincidencia o alineación de distintas fuerzas para crear un acontecimiento o circunstancia dentro del universo. 3. Una colisión de posibles tan incalculablemente improbables que se diría obedecen a una intervención divina. _

_4 de julio de 2001_

_Tokio, Japón_

Hacia frió… Kagome se subió la cobija caliente hasta los hombros y se arrebujó más buscando calor, cuando la mano de su esposo pasó por su estomago y la atrajo más cerca la deliciosa sensación de calor regresó en un segundo. Miró el reloj cerca de la cama y vio que eran ya las 9: 30 de la mañana.

- Inuyasha… - lo llamó en medio de su propia ensoñación.

- Mmmm – gruño el en su cuello.

- Son más de las nueve – dijo la chica aguantando las cosquillas que su aliento le hacía - tenemos que levantarnos.

- No, no es cierto – dijo mientras la estrechaba tanto como le era posible – no tenemos que hacer nada que no queramos realmente.

- Tengo hambre – dijo la chica como respuesta.

- Tu siempre tienes hambre – el joven hanyou tomó a su mujer de la cintura y la puso sobre él para darle un largo y dulce beso.

Och si, quería quedarse en esa cama por un muy largo rato, de veras que si, cuando el exploró en su boca con mas insistencia y metió una de sus piernas largas y fuertes entre las suyas casi cedió por completo.

- Comida Inuyasha- dijo en cuanto el bajó a su cuello para mordisquearlo, si no lo paraba ahora no se levantarían de la cama en todo el día – en realidad lo que necesito es comida.

- Aguafiestas – gruño él decepcionado.

Kagome solo rió divertida mientras él la ponía de nuevo sobre la cama y le robaba un último beso, se levantó él primero en gloriosa desnudez, la verdad fuera dicha aun se le ponían en punta todos los vellos del cuerpo al verlo así, era increíblemente hermoso, de músculos compactos, hombros anchos y cintura delgada, además de el alboroto que su pelo era en la mañana y sus ojos tomaban el dulce color del whisqui medio adormilados y entrecerrados, casi deseo cambiar de opinión pero la verdad era que se moría de hambre.

Inuyasha tomó un pantalón de seda negra a un lado de la cama y vio a Kagome aun tendida en la cama con una sonrisa, la chica lo estaba devorando con la mirada, sabía que siempre lo hacia, y nunca se cansaba de dejarla hacerlo, ni él tampoco, sobre todo ahora.

- ¿Me ayudas? – pidió la chica con cierta incomodidad.

Inuyasha fue hasta ella y le ofreció ambas manos, aun con todo el peso extra no pesaba más que una pluma para él, cuando salio de la cama igualmente desnuda que él hacia un momento, sintió un largo y profundo estremecimiento.

- Deja de mirarme así – le dijo la chica que no poseía la falta de pudor de su esposo al estar desnudo.

- Estás hermosa Kagome – dijo con un suspiro que solo coloreo mas las mejillas de su esposa - no puedes culparme por mirarte.

- Claro, estoy hecha un tanque y dices que estoy hermosa.

Inuyasha se arrodillo a sus pies y puso sus manos sobre su abultado estomago, tenía razón, tenía un estomago inmenso, símbolo de la vida que estaba creciendo en abundancia dentro de ella.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

- Iremos no me importa lo que digas – dijo golpeando la puerta del baño.

- Inuyasha no seas niño – dijo la chica desde adentro – no me pasa nada malo.

- Iremos, punto – no dejo de insistir él.

Después de la noche de bodas Inuyasha estaba aterrado, más que aterrado, había esperando poder pasar días enteros en esa enorme cama de la cámara de cristal, pero muy, muy temprano había sentido a su recién esposa pararse de prisa e ir corriendo al baño a devolver el estomago, habían seguido después unos dos minutos agónicos donde ella había tosido sin cesar, un escalofrió infernal le corrió por todo lo largo de su columna, recordaba tan bien a Kagome tosiendo sin cesar, como los pañuelos que llevaba siempre terminaban llenos de sangre y como se le había ido la vida sin poder detenerla, no, jamás la perdería ahora que la tenía de nuevo, ella había dicho que era una enfermedad del futuro y el futuro y el dinero se la quitarían pasara lo que pasara.

Cuando ella salio del cuarto de baño sudaba y estaba pálida.

- Lo siento, no fue el mejor despertar – dijo limpiándose la cara con una toalla húmeda.

- Vístete vamos al doctor – dijo ofreciéndole un montón de ropa.

- ¿Qué?

- Vístete, ya me oíste.

- Inuyasha, tranquilo – lo detuvo ella cuando él estaba sacando ropa del armario – es solo que comí demasiado ayer, o finalmente mi cuerpo se rindió a los nervios, estoy perfectamente.

- Por favor.

Kagome estuvo a punto de decir algo más pero un ligero ataque de tos le vino en ese momento y se cubrió con la mano, cuando paso no se pudo mover, ella misma lo vio tan claro como el agua, el ultimo día de su vida, la tos, la sangre la sensación de falta de aire, sabía que estaba bien, el ultimo chequeo medico hacia unos 8 meses le había dicho que estaba perfecta, pero podía entender lo que Inuyasha estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

- Bien.

Del montón de ropa que Inuyasha le había dado saco unos jeans y un suéter holgado y caliente mientras él salía de la habitación.

Inuyasha bajo las escaleras, buscando a sus parientes que estaban reunidos en el solar bebiendo litros de agua y antiácidos cuando lo vieron entrar y más aun solo lo miraron extrañados.

- Pasa algo malo Inuyasha – dijo Sango que estaba allí poniendo un paño frió en la cara de Miroku que se lo quito al escuchar el nombre de su amigo.

- Necesito ir a ver un medico – dijo Inuyasha – Kagome no amaneció bien hoy.

- ¿Que tiene? – pregunto la joven castaña preocupada

- Devolvió todo lo que comió ayer y tiene accesos de tos – le respondió con una calma que no tenia.

- Debe solo haber bebido un poco de más Inuyasha – dijo su amigo – no creo que debas preocuparte de más.

- Necesito un medido, pueden llevarme al pueblo o debo ir caminando.

- Eh ¿Qué pasa?

Shipoou venia entrando al solar adormilado y con un largo bostezo.

- Kagome amaneció enferma – respondió el joven de cabello plateado.

- ¿Que tiene? – le pregunto el jovencito sin un gramo de sueño ya.

- Seguirán preguntando o van a ayudarme – dijo molesto el hanyou.

- Ok – dijo el chico espabilado – yo te llevo al pueblo, vengo en mi auto, ve por Kagome sama.

Cuando Inuyasha se fue todos en el lugar quedaron un poco desconcertados.

- No creen que está exagerado un poco – dijo Miroku.

- No – respondió Shipoou, no había estado allí cuando Kagome había muerto pero podía imaginar su dolor, recuperarla y verla enferma seguro lo haría un poco paranoico, si estuviera en su lugar posiblemente el se sentiría igual… bien en realidad se sentía casi asi, con un bloque de hielo en el estomago – bien iré a calentar motores.

- Espera Shipoou – le dijo Sango – yo iré con ustedes, si Kagome no se siente bien, una mano extra será de ayuda – se inclinó sobre su esposo y puso un beso en su frente – feliz resaca amor, regreso en un rato.

Cuando Inuyasha regresó a la cámara de cristal encontró a la chica sentada en la cama bostezando pero vestida y lista, fue hasta donde ella y le ofreció su espalda.

- Sube.

- Inuyasha realmente no me pasa nada.

- Sube.

La chica subió a su espalda para darle tranquilidad, se sintió un poco apenada cuando todos los parientes de Inuyasha estaban esperando en el final de la escalera, casi deseaba que realmente tuviera por lo menos una congestión estomacal para justificar semejante despliegue de preocupación de su esposo.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

- ¿Indigestión cierto?

El anciano doctor delante de ella sonrió con picardía, considerando que solo el día anterior se había casado, pero esas cosas eran comunes en la familia de los Keltar la mayoría de todas ellas habían pasado por lo mismo si no algunos días antes de su boda.

- Me temo que no – dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué es lo que tiene mi esposa doctor? – dijo con temor Inuyasha que en el fondo había esperado lo mismo que ella.

- Tengo que hacer una prueba de sangre aun, pero estoy casi seguro del diagnostico, - dijo garabateando en un block medico y miro con cierta dureza a Inuyasha - ustedes jóvenes Keltar deberían poder aguardar un poco saben, la pobre chica ha tenido un mes muy ajetreado y no es conveniente de ningún modo.

- Oh no – dijo Kagome – anemia.

- Sra. McKeltar, ¿A tenido más molestias últimamente? – pregunto el médico.

- Bueno, me he sentido un poco débil y cansada, quizás he tenido un mareo o dos – lo pensó por un momento - pero estuvimos tan ocupados que no le preste atención, pero seguro con algunas vitaminas estaré de nuevo bien, ¿Cierto?

- Pues en realidad si Sra. McKeltar, le recetare varias vitaminas para ayudarla – le respondió - además de una dieta variada, está un poco por debajo de su peso pero eso es normal.

- ¿Qué es lo que tengo exactamente doctor?

- Sra. McKeltar, Señor, no puedo estar cien por ciento seguro sin la prueba de sangre pero todo indica – vio los ojos llenos de terror del joven al lado de su esposa, el parecía más preocupado que ella – que está usted embarazada.

El elegante consultorio se lleno de pronto de silencio, un silencio que en realidad si que desconcertaba al médico, las parejas al oír las noticias solían reaccionar o felices o consternadas pero ellos…

- ¿Qué? – reacciono primero Kagome

- Asumo que ustedes han estado teniendo vida marital aun antes de casarse – les dijo el médico - y si no han tomado ninguna protección no veo por qué se sorprenden tanto.

- Pero yo… - intervino Inuyasha – yo soy estéril doctor.

- Oh cielos – el medico se sintió inmediatamente incomodo, esas cosas si que no le pasaban a menudo.

- ¿Puede estar seguro doctor? – preguntó Kagome – ¿no hay alguna posibilidad de que sea otra cosa?

- Todo indica que es así señora McKeltar, pero una prueba de sangre nos sacara de la duda en 15 minutos.

Kagome le tendió el brazo para ofrecer su sangre, el doctor se levantó y la llevó a otra habitación para tomar la muestra.

Pasaron los 15 minutos, por mucho los 15 minutos más largos de toda la historia, hasta que el doctor regresó con el resultado, entró con obvia preocupación al consultorio donde los dos recién casados estaban esperando con impaciencia, cielos, esperaba que este resultado no significara la ruptura de su matrimonio, lucían tan jóvenes, tan enamorados.

- Positivo.

Kagome casi se cae de la impresión, pero Inuyasha enseguida la sostuvo, aunque él estaba igualmente pasmado.

- Sr. McKeltar, se ha hecho alguna prueba medica para asegurarse de que su fertilidad – le preguntó presuroso el médico - si gusta aquí mismo podemos tomarle una muestra a menudo algunos excesos, o una enfermedad pueden provocar una infertilidad temporal, pero…

- Fui yo – dijo Kagome, que lloraba con felicidad – fue el accidente, no había nada mal contigo.

Inuyasha sentía que las piernas no lo sostendrían, era… ¡Dios eso era un milagro!, un verdadero milagro. Atrajo a Kagome a su pecho y la besó dura y largamente, ella no tardó en responder su beso. El medico discretamente salio de la habitación, bueno no había pasado nada malo al final, ya le parecía a él improbable que una pareja tan enamorada se hubiera llegado a ser infiel en algún momento.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: End Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Por supuesto todos habían recibido con felicidad la noticia, especialmente Shipoou y Sango que habían sido los primeros en enterarse de ello y todos los parientes y amigos de Inuyasha por igual, además de su familia, sus padres estaban felices de contentos, buscando nombres, haciendo oraciones cada día por su salud, y las cosas desde Escocia no dejaban de llegar desde finas prendas hechas de lana de oveja, hasta muebles enteros hechos de maderas ricas.

La verdadera preocupación de Kagome había sido que en el ultimo mes su estomago había crecido demasiado, no era normal que lo hiciera de ese modo, estaba enorme realmente parecía un tanque de guerra y no le gustaba ni un poquito.

Tenía cita con su medico hasta el medio día para su primer ultrasonido, el primero había sido poco concluyente, a los tres meses el bebe había sido muy pequeño para lograr distinguirlo pero la prueba con el liquido amniótico había sido normal, ahora al 5 mes debía ser completamente claro.

Cuando llegaron al comedor, había varias bandejas llenas de comida, el servicio que Inuyasha había traído desde Escocia era limpio y eficiente, la verdad los adoraba. Panqueques, jugo, leche, huevos revueltos, fruta, crepes de vainilla y fresas, salchichas azadas y la media docena de vitaminas que debía tomar todos los días, en cuanto se sentaron asaltó la comida con singular entusiasmo.

- Anoche me llamo Sesshomaru – comento Inuyasha con café en la mano.

- En serio – dijo su esposa – ¿como está?

- Sobrepasado – dijo con cierta diversión – algunos de los libros le cuentan mucho trabajo, se ha esforzado mucho estos meses pero la mitad de esas lenguas le son completamente desconocidas.

- Pensé que Christopher le ayudaría con eso – dijo con cierta aprensión mientras no paraba de comer.

- Estamos hablando de Sesshomaru – dijo como respuesta su esposo - Kagome, Chris hace lo que puede, pero es Sessh quien no se deja ayudar por un humano.

- Pero si por su medio hermano – dijo con una sonrisa - eso ya es un avance.

- Si no fuera por Lina, él no estaría haciendo nada de esto, así que no me atribuyas el crédito.

Desde el día de la boda había tenido una conversación importante con Sesshomaru, cuando todos estaban celebrando la llegada del nuevo bebe, había sentido la inmediata envidia de Sesshomaru y fuera como fuera era su hermano.

Había hablado con Adam sobre la historia de su hermano y había accedido a hablar con él.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

- ¿¬Alargar su vida? – dijo con evidente escepticismo el youkai

- Si, lo mismo que yo hice con Kagome, pero esa es mi condición.

Había pasado un mes completo desde que habían regresado de Escocia, en algún lugar del camino Sesshomaru había convencido a Lina de que fuera su "novia". Bien, su mujer, pero un término tan arcaico para Lina era como una bomba de relojería, un término tan absoluto la haría explotar.

Pero había aparecido un problema serio entre la pareja.

Sesshomaru era desmesuradamente protector, temía tanto por la seguridad de ella que lo convertía en posesivo, cosa la cual Lina no podía tolerar, ella estaba acostumbrada a correr ciertos riesgos, le gustaban los automóviles que iban rápido y las alturas, le gustaba vivir su vida solo un poquito más allá del limite. Lo que había colocado su relación recién empezada en una en la fina línea del límite donde ella le diría "ahg déjame tranquila y vete de mi vida" cosa que no había dicho solo por que estaba perdidamente enamorada de él.

Pero por más que hiciera no podía evitarlo no podía, Sesshomaru ya la había visto muerta más veces de las que era capaz de aceptar y una más era impensable.

Había sido cuando Kagome había puesto manos en el asunto, le había exigido a Inuyasha que le enseñara ese conjuro que uniría sus vidas, quizás si ella sabía lo mismo que ella – que sus lazos de vida estaban unidos y que uno cuidaba de la vida del otro – Lina cuidaría más su seguridad por no poner en riesgo al que amaba y Sesshomaru tuviera más tranquilidad al poder cuidarla siempre.

Al menos a Inuyasha y ella les estaba resultando.

Así Inuyasha se había reunido una larga noche de whisqui con Adam para pedirle consejo, no es que Inuyasha no pudiera o quisiera enseñarle lo que sabía, pero según las costumbres de su familia, no podía hacerlo, Sesshomaru tenía que ganar la oportunidad de poder aprender las cosas tal y como él en su momento lo había hecho.

Entre los dos había encontrado la solución que a Sesshomaru no le había gustado ni tantito.

- No voy a dejarla aquí sola sin protección por 5 años dijo como su primer argumento.

- Vamos Sesshomaru la chica ha podido sobrevivir veinte sin que nada de la pase – respondió su medio hermano, en realidad no había esperado que Sesshomaru solo dijera si sin una pelea - el costo es increíblemente bajo si lo logras Sesshomaru a mi me tomo por lo menos 100 años aprender todo lo que aprendí.

- Eso es por que tú eres…

- Si, si ya se – lo interrumpió Inuyasha - todo el royo de que soy un sucio hanyou, ahórratelo.

- ¿Por qué querrías tu ayudarme?

- Oh no, no soy yo quien está ayudándote Sesshomaru – le respondió Inuyasha - es Kagome y solo el cielo sabe por que.

- Le salve la vida un par de veces antes – interpeló su medio hermano.

- Si quizás tenga algo que ver con eso – dijo sin prestarle demasiada atención - pero ese es el trato, debes ir a escocia y demostrarle a mis parientes que eres digno de confianza si lo logras, yo te enseñare el método de alargar la vida de Lina.

Sesshomaru no respondió de inmediato, casi podía adivinar lo que sentía, dejar a Lina por 5 años, saberla lejos, sin poder tocarla sin poder sentir su cercanía después del poco tiempo que había pasado a su lado.

- La cuidaremos Sesshomaru – le dijo Inuyasha - además no significa que no la vayas a ver en 5 años completos, la llevaremos a Escocia cada vez que podamos. Nadie te evita que trates de convencerla de que se quede contigo en alguna de esas ocasiones.

- Quiero llevarla conmigo ahora – dijo con una intensidad que no podía ocultar, ya la había esperado demasiado.

- No creo que eso sea una buena idea – dijo Inuyasha con cierto pesar por su hermano, vaya si podía entenderlo… hey había pensado en él como "su hermano" - ella está apenas acostumbrándose a la intensidad de los sentimientos que tiene por ti si la presionas, la harás correr lejos.

Sesshomaru lo sabía por supuesto, ella apenas podía realmente sentirse cómoda cuando él la rodeaba con los brazos y la besaba… bien quizás cómoda no era la palabra correcta, bien sabía que ella no se quejaba demasiado de estar con él y de la forma en que la besaba… quizás abrumada era más correcto.

- Odio admitirlo – dijo el youkai con derrota - pero tienes razón.

- Lo se.

- Bien iré – dijo, pro enseguida agrego - pero serás mi consejero, como has dicho, tú tienes ya los conocimientos, y los compartirás conmigo te guste o no.

- Teléfonos, fax, Internet – dijo con una sonrisa Inuyasha - supongo que sabes como se usar todo eso.

- No soy estúpido Inuyasha – dijo con su típica expresión de frialdad.

- Claro que no Sesshomaru estás demostrando ser justamente lo contrario – él extendió su mano – entonces, te deseo suerte, mis parientes te estarán esperando desde mañana.

Sesshomaru miró la mano extendida y soltó un leve bufido antes de darle la espalda y marcharse, Inuyasha solo sonrió, si ese era el típico Sesshomaru.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: End Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

- ¿Y cómo se encuentra Lina? – le preguntó inuyasha cuando ya hacia cuanta de su propio desayuno.

- Sobrepasada – respondió idéntico Kagome – lo extraña como un condenado a muerte, se acostumbro rápidamente a él y las llamadas diarias que le hacen la tranquilizan pero difícilmente la consuelan.

- Cuando nazca el bebe regresaremos una temporada a Escocia, mis parientes se mueren por conocerlo y podemos llevarla con nosotros.

- Espero que todo salga bien.

- Así será Kagome, no te preocupes.

Pero lo cierto era que no tenía tanta calma como la que quería demostrar, estaba preocupado por el extraño olor que recibía de su estomago, había olido a muchos bebes y no es que oliera extraño o mal, si no que olía demasiado además su estomago tan grande, en el pasado casi se había sentido contento de no tener que pasar por la enorme preocupación que sufría ahora, el temor de la vida de ella por la del bebe, había visto a demasiadas mujeres morir por el esfuerzo de traer bebes al mundo, había hecho lo mismo que los Keltar habían hecho con todas las mujeres en cinta habían hecho purificaciones y ritos de salud todo para protegerla a ella y al bebe y aun así algunas de aquellas mujeres que habían sido tan cuidadas como ella habían perecido en el intento.

Además estaba el hecho de que no tenía ni idea de cómo nacería un bebe suyo, que clase de mezcla podría producir su sangre, su poder y los de Kagome. ¿Quizá era demasiado hacerla pasar por esto? No valía la pena si la perdía a ella en realidad no tenia preocupación ni siquiera por su propia vida, era la de ella, le dolía admitirlo pero tampoco por el bebe, sabia lo importante que este era para Kagome pero la realidad era que para él no era más que una idea solamente, nunca lo había visto, jamás lo había esperado.

Si la elección era el bebe o ella sabía lo que elegiría.

La miro acariciar con admiración y cierta preocupación su estomago y se pregunto si no era este solo el inicio de una tormenta nueva.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

La expresión del doctor solo sirvió para que Kagome se sintiera aun más nerviosa en ese momento.

Habían llegado a la cita con el doctor, puntuales y ansiosos, le había hecho solo algunas preguntas de rutina y se habían dispuesto a hacer los ultrasonidos.

Todo completamente normal, le había pedido cambiarse y recostarse, había puesto el gel en su estomago y después había mirado, solo mirado sin decirle nada, ella trataba de descifrar lo que veía en la pantalla que mostraba al mismo que veía el médico pero todo lo que podía ver eran sombras que no dejaban de moverse.

- Oh ya veo…

Dijo de pronto el médico y soltó una carcajada que no sabía si debía aliviarla o ponerla más nerviosa.

- Lo lamento – se disculpo el médico de inmediato – Sra. McKeltar, quizá le gustaría que su esposo pasara para poder explicarle lo que estamos viendo.

- Yo…

- Le aseguro a su esposo le gustaría mucho.

El médico salió antes de que pudiera responderle y regreso un momento después con Inuyasha que estaba blanco como el papel, le hubieran entrado ganas de reírse de no ser porque ella se sentía igual de nerviosa.

- Bien, supongo que querrán saber qué es lo que pasa.

- Doctor – dijo por fin sin paciencia Kagome - no sé si se ha tratado de hacer el gracioso…

- Oh no señora, por supuesto que no – dijo un poco divertido con la mirada iracunda de la mujer, no era la primera ni sería la última, las mujeres embarazadas siempre eran iguales – es solo que por lo que nos había contado su esposo no me esperaba esto.

Oh el médico debía referirse sobre que no era fértil, al menos eso es lo que esperaba que se refiriera.

- Veran – empezó a explicar el doctor - suponía por los primeros estudios que sería más de un bebe, pero no podía estar seguro hasta tener una imagen de el bebe, ahora que estaba observando, veía claramente dos cabezas

- ¡QUE! – soltaron los dos al unisono.

- Oh espere – dijo divertido – solo que no era todo lo que podía ver, había proporciones muy extrañas en los bebes, demasiadas sombras, ahora – dijo y apunto con el pequeño control y haciendo líneas en la imagen – esta es la cabeza de uno – dijo e hizo una marca diferente – esta es la cabeza del segundo – por el momento es imposible saber los sexos están demasiado juntos y no me extraña, esto – hizo una marca más, en una esquina con el mismo tamaño que las demás y el corazón de Kagome empezó a correr más a prisa era posible – esta es la razón por la que parecen tan desproporcionados, señor y señora McKeltar, están esperando trillizos.

- ¿Trillizos?

- Si, son tres bebes

Inuyasha se quedo con la boca abierta sin poder creer lo que escuchaba, veía la imagen las marcas del doctor y no podía creerlo simplemente estaba más allá de el mismo, tres… tres bebes…

Miró a Kagome que veía la imagen que el miraba y dejaba que lagrimas enormes bajaran por sus mejillas, cuando lo miro vio la mayor luz que había visto alguna vez en sus ojos y el miedo que se había instalado en su estomago empezó a desaparecer.

Ella tenía que cuidar tres bebes, nada la detendría, nada podría vencerla con la seguridad de que esos bebes tenían que estar con ella que todos los bebes que no había tenido en su otra vida le venían multiplicados ahora, como un pago por la espera, como una recompensa de una vida anterior llena de dolor.

Las cosas estaban en completo orden ahora.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_5 años después…_

**- Si algo debe perderse sea mi honor por el tuyo…**

Magia se arremolinaba en todo el interior de la pequeña capilla, mientras los mudos espectadores veían como rodeaba solo a las dos personas que estaban en el centro del circulo que los McKeltar hacían.

- Mamá

- Silencio Mei – le dijo Kagome a su hija mayor – Tus tíos necesitan estar muy concentrados.

- ¿Qué hacen? – dijo con voz baja.

- Te contare después.

**- Si algo debe quedar olvidado, sea mi alma por la tuya…**

Inuyasha fue a su lado y presionó su mano con fuerza mientras con el otro brazo cargaba a su hija y la arropaba contra su pecho y le susurró algo al oído, la niña se quedo quieta y silenciosa. La presencia mágica que había en el lugar se incremento y ella sintió en el fondo de su alma, un calor desconocido pero maravilloso, si el amor pudiera tener una presencia estaba segura que era esa.

**- Si la muerte debe venir pronto sea mi vida por la tuya…**

La pareja en el centro del círculo que los parientes de Inuyasha hacían junto con Adam se miro a los ojos, llenos de amor, de plena confianza de absoluta entrega, el lazo que estaban atando era evidentemente irrompible y eterno.

**- Soy dado**

**- Soy dada.**

Mientras la pareja feliz y recién casada se entregaba a un beso como si no tuvieran testigos todos los demás presentes empezaron a aplaudir.

- Ya papa – dijo la chiquilla que desenterró su cabeza de su hombro

- Ya Mei, prometido mañana la conseguiremos.

- ¿Has vuelto a chantajear a tu hija verdad? – dijo interrogante Kagome.

- Sabes que Mei es terriblemente curiosa – le respondió con sinceridad Inuyasha - esperabas que se quedara aquí solo callada y tranquila sin ningún tipo de recompensa.

- Mejor no quiero saber que le has prometido – dijo con un suspiro.

- ¡Kagome!

Lina corrió a ella feliz y radiante después de dejar a su esposo hablando con algunos de los parientes de Inuyasha.

- ¡Felicidades Lina! – dijo kagome recibiéndola con un abrazo.

- Ha sido tan hermoso como me lo habías dicho – dijo limpiándose las lagrimas de os ojos - mucho más.

- Falta la mejor parte – dijo con una sonrisa cómplice y Lina se sonrojó como una amapola – te deseo muchísima felicidad Lina de verdad desde el fondo de mi corazón, a ti y a Sesshomaru.

- Gracias amiga.

Y tan pronto como había llegado su amiga se fue a refugiarse al abrazo de su flamante esposo.

Los 5 años que Inuyasha le había pedido a Sesshomaru para que pasara en Escocia habían pasado rápidamente. Había sido duro para ellos dos, pero se veían por lo menos 3 o 4 veces en el año, con el cambio de cada estación Sesshomaru hacia venir a rin – eso parecía una tradición muy arraigada en el youkai – por lo que no había sido tan duro como parecía en un principio, la distancia había atribuido muy por el contrario a una especie de desesperante, anhelante y deliciosa espera y cada reunión los lograba solo unir mas y mas hasta que habían llegado al desenlace natural.

Los parientes de Inuyasha estaban asombrados por el ansia de conocimiento de Sesshomaru, el hombre casi no comía o dormirá, solo estudiaba, aprendía y devoraba libros como si ese fuera en realidad su sustento.

Ayudaba cuando era necesario con cualquier actividad que se le pidiera – o con las que las mujeres Keltar estuvieran de acuerdo, por algún motivo lo defendían como lobas – así después de aquel tiempo y cuando Sesshomaru había adquirido las habilidades necesarias le habían regalado el hechizo.

No podía ser de la misma forma en la que había sido entregado a Inuyasha, pero habían hecho con ritos y ceremonias lo posible para transmitirle la magia necesaria para poder llevarlo a cabo.

Y al igual que en su caso en un tiempo record habían armado una boda y ahora Lina era la señora de Sesshomaru Taisho.

- ¿En que piensas? – dijo mirándola con curiosidad

- ¿Como sabes que pienso en algo? – dijo con una sonrisa.

- Tienes esa expresión en tu rostro – dijo él con seguridad, sabia todas sus expresiones una a una y esa era la expresión que ponía cuando pensaba.

- Bueno… - dijo la joven mujer - Inuyasha ¿Alguna vez has escuchado sobre la sincronicidad?

- No – le respondio.

- Bueno – le explico - la sincronicidad es un término que se refiere a la unión de los acontecimientos interiores y exteriores de un modo que no se puede explicar pero que tiene sentido para quien lo vive. En esta vida sin planearlo no solo nos reencontramos nosotros, hemos encontrado a Miroku, a Sango que ahora tiene una vida nueva juntos

- Con un montón de hijos más – dijo al recordar a sus amigos y los lios que sus hijos terribles armaban.

- Si – dijo pensando seguro lo mismo que su esposo - encontramos a Shipou, a Kouga, siento que es demasiado para una simple casualidad, ¿puedes llegar a creer en el hecho de que desde un principio, todo ha sido previamente ordenado así? que llegaras a este lugar, que encontraras a estas personas para llegar a donde yo estaba, que todos los cambios que se han hecho sean solo para bien.

- Si me atrevo a creerlo.

Kagome sonrió y lo besó en la boca, no sin que su pequeña hija la tirara del cabello para separarla de él, Mei era increíblemente posesiva de su padre, a veces se preguntaba por qué no se parecía más a Dai y Lee que estaban jugando a caballeros con armadura en algún lugar del castillo.

Podía ser… ¿Podía ser que realmente un deseo pedido desde el fondo del corazón en el último momento de vida de un simple ser humano pudiera cambiar la dirección del mundo de esa forma tan asombrosa?

Vio a Inuyasha que cargaba a la pequeña niña con adoración y lo supo.

Si, podía ser así y así había sido.

_**Fin**_

_Viernes 11 de junio de 2010_

_5:33 p.m._

_**nota de autora**: Pues si niñas y niños esto a llegado a su fin. _

La verdad me da tristeza por que me habia encariñado cantidad con este fic pero todo loq ue empieza debe terminar y estoy feliz, por que este fic ha batido todos mis records, es mi fic mas largo y el que mas reviews ha juntado casi 450 y espero llegar a estos con el final de la historia y ademas me ha dado una gran satisfaccion gracias a el he sido nominada a un concurso como mejor autora en latinoamerica de verdad me llena de orgullo ya la nominacion - por la competencia esta barbara, Lady Sakura Lee y Anyara ustedes diran jeje - asi que me llevo los mejores recuerdos de esta historia.

Ahora solo me faltan los premios y un bonus que quiero hacer y espero que disfruten.

Bien aquí el final de Ashita ne Nareba, quiero agradecer como siempre tu fidelidad al seguir toda la historia, espero que la hayas disfrutado tanto como yo haciéndola que haya ayudado al menos con un granito de arena a hacerte un par de horas agradables y a renovar tu fe en el amor.

Pero aun no me despido, aun faltan todos los premios, que creían que se me había olvidado, claro que no, solo esperaba terminar con la historia, los empezare de inmediato y una vez que estén listos, los ire posteando aun dentro de esta misma historia.

Quiero dedicar el final a Sakurapauand, chica de veras gracias por la nominación, no importa que pase, me ha honrado profundamente haber sido tomada en cuenta. Y como siempre un especial agradecimiento a: **Athenas, gabuyasha,ziamara, JhungYuki, Nadeshko, Ahome23, Ahome Hinata, Trish Black, Fabramo, lerinne, Kagome-Nekko, Sakurapauand, Peachilein, kuchiki rukia ichi **por el momento que se han tomado para escribir un review para mi, como saben es mi humilde paga por este trabajo que tanto disfruto.

Ahora si que no me queda más que decir más que un enorme GRACIAS de verdad es por ustedes que sigo haciendo fics y seguiré haciéndolos mientras ustedes quieran leerlos

Pero este es un hasta luego, regreso pronto con sus premios no lo olviden.

PD. Bueno, a algunas personas ya se los he comentado pero nunca esta por demás una confirmación jeje.

Verán, estoy muy contenta porque en un grupo de facebook me han nominado como mejor escritora latinoamericana, estoy que el pecho se me hincha de orgullo jeje por eso le pido a todos ustedes mis muy queridos lectores que me han seguido en toda mi travesía junto con "ashita ne nareba" su voto, de verdad me harían sumamente feliz si me regalaran su voto en este concurso, a cada persona que me ha escrito un review que se ha emocionado con la historia, que ha llorado o reido o enojado, este tipo de cosas son las que me hacen siempre seguir adelante creer que de verdad disfrutan tanto como yo de mis historias por eso me atrevo a pedirles esto.

Hacerlo es terriblemente fácil, solo debes tener una cuenta en facebook – sacarla también es muy fácil si no la tienes – e ir al grupo " en español" suscribirte al grupo y votar por mi en el foro, solo debes decir yo voto por mimichanMC la liga de de Ashita y listo.

De ante mano muchas, muchas gracias.

**Shian shen**

**Mimi chan**


	25. Bonus Track: Cabaña

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojos de Inuyasha Ahaaa_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_**Ashita ne Nareba**_

_**Por Mimi chan**_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_**Cabaña**_

Tenía el cabello lleno de nieve, la ropa completamente empapada y helada, sentía que los pies le picaban como si los hubiera metido en nidos de hormigas rojas. Sabía que era mejor así, lo peligroso habría sido que no los sintiera como las manos, apenas y las sentía.

Volteó a ver al joven de ojos dorados que se movía aprisa dentro de la cabaña, había sacado leña de un rincón que parecía húmeda, y había sacado varias tablas del piso del mismo rincón con un montón de paja de abajo, enseguida fue al centro de la habitación donde estaba un hibachi lo llenó de la leña y con piedras encendió un rápido fuego, la cargó y la llevó hasta donde el fuego calentaba, empezó a sentir las hormigas en sus manos cuando él las tomó, las metió en su kimono y las puso sobre su pecho, estaba frió pero no tanto como ella.

- No sabía que la rata de fuego también fuera impermeable – bromeó ella.

- No lo es – dijo él con la preocupación en sus ojos – pero es ligero y se seca rápidamente.

- Que bueno – dijo mirando el kimono color rosa que vestía, era grueso para la estación, era útil para el frió pero mojado… ¡uf! tardaría una eternidad en secarse – ojala este kimono también lo fuera.

- Tengo que sacarte esa ropa Kagome - dijo ya desatando los nudos – está helada.

- Jeje, eso sonó como una de esas novelas románticas que mamá no me dejaba leer – dijo nerviosa pero sin poderse mover aun – ya sabes lo que pasa cuando dos personas están solas en una cabaña, desnudas y frías.

- En realidad no lo se – respondió el concentrado en sacarle la ropa mojada.

Kagome se rió con ganas, ¡Que no lo sabía! No le dio tiempo para pensar más, él se quito la parte de arriba de su kimono y empezó a sacarle el kimono grueso y los fondos interiores que se supone le debían dar calor y ahora solo la helaban, dejándola desnuda. Una cosa a la que aun no se acostumbraba de la época pasada, la ropa interior aun no se inventaba, al menos no como la ropa a la que estaba acostumbrada. Como extrañaba los sostenes y las bragas, los calzones largos solo la hacían sentir incomoda y prefería no llevarlos. Cuando no tuvo nada encima, la envolvió en su rata de fuego, aspiró profundamente su aroma a ceniza mojada era maravilloso.

Habían pasado ya 2 meses desde que había regresado y se sentía realmente feliz, era maravilloso saber que podía estar con la persona que más amaba y todos sus amigos finalmente sin el peligro de Naraku sobre sus cabezas.

Desde que había llegado solo en una ocasión había sentido un vago sentimiento de tristeza al pensar que no volvería a ver a su familia, pero pensaba, que al igual que muchas mujeres que se casan. La familia empezaba de nuevo con su esposo y te terminas separando un poco de tus padres. Ella se veía a si misma como una mujer que al casarse se va a vivir muy, muy lejos y no vuelve a ver a su familia, pero sabía que estaban bien y a salvo y esperaba que tuvieran una vida feliz.

Claro que eso ya llevaba de nuevo al mismo pensamiento aterrador que la había estado atenazando desde la primera noche que había pasado con él.

Tres años habían pasado detrás del pozo también, y en esos tres años se habían llevado a cabo cambios maravillosos.

Lo primero fue ver a Sango con tres bellísimos hijos, las pequeñas gemelas eran una diablillas y el niño recién nacido tenía la sonrisa más picara del mundo. Solo un mes después de que ella había quedado detrás del pozo ellos se habían casado en la ceremonia budista, Shipoou había suplido las fotos por dibujos del día de la boda, ella estaba feliz, tenía muy de vez en cuando sus discusiones con Miroku pero se amaban, él le era fiel y eso ella lo atesoraba como el oro. Supo que Kohaku estaba entrenando para la exterminación de monstruos en su ultima visita habían hablado de crear una aldea de exterminadores entre ellos dos, solo esperaba que los niños crecieran un poco más para que no tuviera tanta responsabilidad de ellos.

Shipoou chan también se ausentaba en ocasiones para aprender técnicas zorrunas y había empezado a comentar de ir a una escuela con un ermitaño que podía llevarle algún tiempo, mientras tanto vivía con la anciana Kaede.

Para su enorme sorpresa su hanyou había estado ocupado también, según le dijo Sango, se había unido a Miroku para recorrer todo el territorio y exterminar todos los monstruos que habían sido liberados a causa de las maquinaciones de Naraku, y gracias a ellos habían ganado una considerable suma de oro, y había empezado a construir una casa, todo un palacio feudal que servia ahora como templo, en el mismo lugar donde en el futuro estaría el templo Higurashi, cerca del goshimbuku, en el bosque donde había estado dormido por 50 años "todo mundo dice que es mi bosque, pues voy a usarlo" había dicho él y le había arrancado una sonrisa.

La primera noche que se quedara con él se había sentido terriblemente nerviosa, había acudido a Sango que le había dado los por menores de lo que podía ser su primera noche con el hombre que amaba y no sabía si había servido para calmarla o ponerla más nerviosa. Bien aquella noche había ido con él al palacio y la había acomodado en una habitación hermosa, no había mucho en ella, pero daba directo a un patio trasero donde había un estanque y muchas plantas medicinales, cuando le había dicho que había hecho todo eso esperando el día que ella regresara, la hizo sinceramente llorar. Pero él la había dejado en la habitación había salido de la casa y se había encaramado en un alto árbol fuera de la casa y ella se quedo allí toda la noche esperando algo que no llego.

Y había estado dos meses esperando y parecía que el momento no iba a llegar.

¿Habría mal interpretado las cosas? ¿Inuyasha la quería solo como amiga y no esposa? Ella había dejado todo solo por estar con él y esperaba que las cosas fueran distintas, esperaba que él la reclamara como su mujer y eso no llegaba, lo había estado esperando todo ese tiempo y solo no llegaba y ella estaba llena de miedo ahora. ¿Llegaría el momento que él dijera que haría un viaje nuevo y la dejaría atrás? Ella no se veía más lejos de él, y la mera idea de que un día solo se fuera y no volver a verlo la enfermaba, lo quería con ella, lo quería para ella lo que era mucho más.

Ahora con las manos posadas en su pecho y sintiéndose del todo rodeada por él las ideas más locas cruzaban por su cabeza, era una mujer, adulta, y con deseos adultos, había deseado valga la redundancia esos deseos adultos por mas de tres años desde aquella ocasión que habían estado a solas en su habitación a punto de besarse, en el leve instante que había mirado sus ojos con aquella expresión cristalina y poderosa, pensó… que los dos allí solos… bien, podrían haber pasado mil cosas si les hubieran dado solo un par de horas mas… pero él…

- ¿Estás mejor? – dijo de pronto él.

- Si – dijo ella tímidamente "que no me pida que me aparte ahora, por favor".

- Bien.

Pero no dijo más, solo la abrazó más fuerte y aspiró profundamente en su cabello, sintió su respiración caliente sobre su cuello y un escalofrió le bajo por la espina.

- Inuyasha… - lo llamó con media voz aun escondida en su pecho.

- Si – respondió pronto él.

- Hem… - ¿Cómo podía preguntar algo así? – yo…

- ¿Dime que pasa? – dijo con un entrecejo.

- Inuyasha… exactamente, ¿Qué soy… yo… para ti? – dijo con la voz cortada y cerró los ojos y empezó a orar por que la respuesta no la destruyera.

- Mi mujer por supuesto – dijo con un resoplido.

- ¿En serio? - dijo ella levantando la mirada llena de esperanza.

- ¿Qué otra cosa podías ser?

- Es… bueno… - escondió su rostro de nuevo en su pecho – tú y yo… nosotros no…

- ¿No lo hago bien como tu compañero? – dijo con un tono de voz extraño – te he hecho una casa, te llevo siempre comida y te protejo.

- Claro, lo has hecho muy bien, solo que… bueno… es que tú… yo… aun no… nosotros… bueno, es que aun no hemos – Kami, debía tener la cara como tomate – nosotros no nos hemos siquiera besado.

El silencio se hizo de los dos, solo se escuchaba el viento llevando la nieve y el crepitar del fuego.

- Oh – dijo él por fin.

- Tú ¿No… quieres? – mil ideas se aglomeraron en su cabeza, quizás los hanyous no besaban, o no les era especialmente agradable, nunca había visto perros besarse, ellos expresaban su afecto en pequeñas peleas inofensivas, mordiscos suaves, se acicalaban, pero algo como un beso no lo había visto nunca, pero él eran en parte humano.

- No es que no quiera – dijo él en un susurro y no la miró directamente a la cara, pero ella pudo ver de todos modos que se le tornaba del todo roja – es que… yo nunca he besado a ninguna mujer y no se como hacerlo.

- Besaste a Kikyou – dijo ella enseguida, ella había estado desgraciadamente presente.

- Yo no la bese – dijo un poco en defensiva – ella me besó las dos veces

- ¿Dos veces? – preguntó enseguida, que otra ocasión lo había besado mientras ella no miraba

- Una fue hace mucho, mucho tiempo, cuando nos conocimos – respondió enseguida el chico y después un poco apenado – y la otra fue… cuando, estabas allí.

- La besaste cuando ella… - se interrumpió a si misma, no quería recordar el momento en que Kikyou se había ido del todo.

- Solo parecía lo correcto en ese momento – dijo él con una leve tristeza – ella lo había hecho antes y pensé que era lo adecuado, pero no sabía muy bien lo que hacia.

- Oh…

El silencio se volvió a interponer entre los dos, él con una sola mano alcanzó un madero más y lo arrojó al fuego, este se avivó enseguida, ese leño debía estar seco.

- Bueno, no es que yo tampoco lo haya hecho antes – dijo finalmente ella rompiendo el silencio – pero he practicado un poco.

- ¿Practicado? – preguntó con curiosidad el hanyou

- Si, tú sabes dijo restándole importancia – todas las chicas practicamos como dar un primer beso.

- En realidad no lo sabía. – dijo sorprendido.

- Bueno, pues lo hacemos – declaro de nuevo un poco avergonzada.

- Tú… ¿Me enseñarías?

- ¡Claro! – gracias al cielo él lo había pedido, no hubiera sabido como pedirle que le dejara enseñarlo – ¿Te parece bien ahora?

- Si – dijo con tranquilidad parecida a decisión – estaremos atascados aquí hasta mañana yo creo, dudo mucho que alguien se de cuenta que no estamos en la aldea hasta mañana.

- Bueno… cierra los ojos.

Ella lo vio obedecer, quería que este fuera su primer beso y quería que sin duda fuera bueno, ella misma cerró sus ojos.

- Quiero que pienses en lo que sientes por mi, quisiera que pensaras mucho, mucho en eso – dijo ella haciendo lo mismo a ciegas, se concentró en todo lo que sentía por él – yo siento… siento que quiero estar siempre contigo, que no quiero vivir un solo día más de mi vida sin ti, y que el corazón me late solo por ti, te extrañe tanto que pensé que moriría sin ti… Inuyasha.

- No es ni la mitad de todo lo que yo siento Kagome.

- Por todo eso yo siento que te amo – dijo sabiendo que estaría completamente roja – y tú…

- Yo se, que te amo Kagome.

¿Qué será esta voz que nos habla desde aquí, en el centro del pecho?

Ella sintió su corazón caminar más rápido por su respuesta, no lo había dicho antes y escuchárselo decir había sido tan bello. Sintió después su cuerpo más y más cerca, buscándola y ella lo atrajo un poco con sus manos aun sobre su pecho y entonces pasó. Sus labios se encontraron en medio de la oscuridad, primero con gentiles y dulces besos suaves con los labios juntos, ella fue la que lo animó a abrir un poco los labios y sentir más calidez, pero aprender a besar solo depende del instinto y pronto los dos compartían un beso tórrido y apasionado de calidez infinita, algo elemental que tenía que venir de él.

Se separaron jadeantes y cuando abrió los ojos, los ojos dorados del joven hanyou estaban llenos de un brillo que jamás había visto, pero le era fascinante.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Inuyasha inquieto – respiras muy rápido.

- Tú también – dijo ella sorprendida con una suave y tentativa sonrisa – es normal.

- Kagome… esto…

- Está bien, sabes – Kagome acunó su rostro entre sus manos – esto lo que se siente es bueno.

Atrajo su cabeza junto a él enterró sus manos en su cabello y volvió a besarla como si su vida dependiera de ello. Kagome sintió como una de sus manos abría los pliegues del kimono y como pasaba su manos sobre su estomago, el filo de sus garras contra su piel fría, su palma calida contra su piel, tan calida, tan delicadamente, sintió un temblor que no tenía nada que ver con el miedo o el frió, era expectación, la más pura y simple expectación que se anudaba en su estomago por lo que podía llegar a venir ahora.

- Yo… - dijo él con voz ronca, dejando sus labios pegados a los de ella sintiendo el gusto de su aliento y su saliva sobre sus labios calidos e hinchados mientras sentía la leve y tierna curva de su vientre y su piel tibia y tersa – yo no se como…

- Está bien – dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos – yo tampoco, pero está bien, solo aprenderemos al paso.

Cuando él volvió a besarla y sintió ese exquisito calor recorrerla de arriba abajo, supo que lo harían bien.

¿Qué será esto que me provoca, y también ilusiona y me atrapa…?

Siguieron besándose, alejándose y acercándose en pausas, explorando solo un poquito más cada vez, con curiosidad y deseo, la verdad fuera dicha ninguno de los dos sabía exactamente lo que hacían pero como a la mayor parte de las cosas en su vida, se entregaron con pasión y valor a lo que venía.

Se recostaron juntos en el piso. Mientras él, seguía en su totalidad vestido, ella solo estaba con el haori abierto de él que caía como una mancha alrededor de ella, un halo extraño de tinta roja que enmarcaba su piel blanca, casi pálida por el frió, era… tan hermosa. Con su cuerpo pequeño tendido en el piso, y su cabello como ébano regado por todos lados desordenado y libre, sus brazos delgados escondidos entre los pliegues del haori, y sus manos apoyadas contra el tatami, tan delicada que parecían temblorosa, pero había tal decisión en sus ojos que lo asombraba… ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? No sabía realmente que es lo que le correspondía hacer, había está ansiedad… este calor y está sensación intensa que lo rodeaba y que se extendía por todo su cuerpo, haciendo que necesitara respirar más fuerte, que su sangre corriera más rápido, pero ella había dicho que eso estaba bien, que todo lo que se sentía estaba bien.

¡Por Dios! él sabía muy bien que el amor se demuestra con un acto físico, Miroku y Sango eran una fuente de primera categoría sobre el hecho. Pero solo sobre que "eso" ocurría, no sabía ningún detalle de "cómo" los humanos se demostraban afecto con el cuerpo, de no ser por los abrazos o los besos.

Pero ella si sabía. Bien, había dicho que tampoco lo había hecho nunca, pero ella conocía el modo en que se hacia, por lo menos.

- Kagome… - la miró a los ojos, en sus ojos había nerviosismo y al mismo esa infranqueable decisión, un pequeño rastro de miedo y esa luz que no había visto más que un par de veces, no que no sabía calificar.

- ¿Si…? – dijo ella esperando, cielo santo, si la hacia esperar más…

- ¿Que… que debo hacer? – dijo el en un susurro nervioso e indeciso.

- Bésame – dijo nerviosa, expectante con el pecho subiendo y bajando con velocidad – bésame donde tú desees.

- Bien.

Es un mandato de Dios,

que me hizo el favor de ponerte en mi vida.

La atrajo a él sentándola casi en su regazo y pasó su boca por su cuello con un toque delicado y suave, sintió su pulso ir muy a prisa bajo su piel, y escuchó un bajo gemido de su boca, supuso que lo hacia bien si ella no lo detenía, más que eso, buscó con sus manos pequeñas los pliegues de su vestidura y recorría con las palmas su pecho, y con cuidado le sacó la ropa que lo cubría para acariciarlo, recorrió con sus manos sus brazos hasta que la vestidura cayó al piso y lo besó a la vez, sentir su boca sobre su pecho le trajo una intensa sensación de calor.

Cuando se vio libre de su vestidura pegó a la joven mujer contra su pecho, era la mejor sensación que había sentido alguna vez, ella era suave y delicada, la podía abarcar con un solo brazo mientras el calor de su pecho lo cubría, mientras el latido de su corazón se sentía a través de su piel y la suavidad de sus pechos se ajustaba la dureza del suyo, era una sensación realmente agradable y calida.

Kagome recargó su cabeza sobre su hombro y absorbió el calor mientras ponía besos sobre su cuello y su mandíbula, dejándose solo llevar, dejando de pensar en lo que hacían o pasaba a su alrededor, no le importaba la tormenta o el frió, solo quería sentirlo a su alrededor y quería pertenecerle de un modo que nunca pertenecería a nadie, más.

Tenía cu corazón y su alma, todo lo que quería es que también fuera dueño de su razón y su cuerpo.

- Inuyasha… - dijo en un susurro mientras con sus mejilla atrapaba el calor de su cuello

- Si.

- Yo tampoco estoy muy segura de que es lo que debo hacer – fue sincera con él, era muy posible que no pudiera hacer todo lo correcto esa noche, pero se esforzaría y haría todo lo posible por amarlo, por expresarle su amor con su cuerpo – pero creo que podemos intentarlo todo, siempre y cuando eso no lastime al otro ¿Está bien? Si algo es doloroso, te lo diré, y tú a mi ¿Está bien?

Diciendo eso ella se acomodó a horcajadas sobre él, absorbiendo el calor entre las piernas de él que aun tenía la parte de abajo del haori puesto, pero era por el momento mejor eso, no tenían ningún motivo para correr. Subió su cabeza por sobre la suya y entre sus labios presiono una de sus orejas, sintió el escalofrió que le recorrió a él y se sintió satisfecha, si, había sabido que eso le gustaría.

Eso era tan agradable, Inuyasha casi ronroneó de puro placer, siguió besando lo que estaba frente a su boca, los pechos firmes frente a él, besó sus senos hasta que la sintió respirar diferente, las pequeñas cimas se habían vuelto más firmes que antes y tuvo el simple instinto de amamantarse de ellas, ella respondió arqueando su espalda para darle un mayor acceso y él no dejo de juguetear con esa parte de su anatomía perfecta, mientras ella presionaba su cabeza contra su pecho en silencio, solo con suaves suspiros que le daban a entender lo mucho que disfrutaba de aquello.

Kagome inició un suave vaivén con su cadera en el lugar donde estaba unido con ella, el suave movimiento formó una reacción desconocida para él, sintió un súbito mareo, una carrera loca de su sangre a su entrepierna y el deseo instintivo de presionar contra él, de sentir mas cerca esa caricia.

Cuando esa parte de su anatomía la que ella acunaba entre sus piernas dio un salto contra su voluntad como si tuviera vida propia Inuyasha la alejó de él con cierto miedo, no había dolido pero había sido una sensación hueca y urgente parecida al dolor.

- ¿Qué pasa Inuyasha…? – preguntó ella un poco desconcertada por su repentino alejamiento.

- No lo se.

Inuyasha miró su regazo y descubrió que esa pieza que había en medio de sus piernas estaba… bien… no en reposo si no más bien empujando contra su ropa. La miro a ella que miraba en la misma dirección y como tragaba de pronto y lo miro a él con una suerte de anhelo.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – dijo está vez preocupada, la expresión casi asustada de él la confundía.

- ¡No lo vez! – dijo en voz alta como si lo que le sucedía a su cuerpo no fuera evidente

- Si… - dijo ella tragando con un rubor en sus mejillas, luego lo miró a él y al ver su rostro desencajado y casi aterrado lo entendió, aunque le parecía increíble – ¿Eso nunca te había pasado?

- No – reconoció él.

- ¡Nunca! – no, no era posible que nunca hubiera sentido eso, ¡Por todos los cielos! él era tan mayor como ella, pensándolo bien mucho, mucho mayor que ella, debería haber sentido algo.

- No, nunca – dijo está vez un poco molesto, no le gustaba demasiado ese tirón involuntario de su cuerpo, empezaba a sentirse realmente incomodo.

- Oh… bueno, eso es normal sabes – dijo ella con una sonrisa y tratando de calmarlo, era sin duda la situación más extraña de su vida – eso le pasa a todos los hombres, cuando están a punto de… intimar con su compañera.

- ¡Como puede esto ser normal! – le respondió y notó que poco a poco volvía a la normalidad – se siente, extraño.

- Confía en mí, esto es lo que sucede.

Inuyasha la miró sin poder terminar de creerlo, pero ¿Por qué le mentiría ella?, intentó relajarse y ella se acercó a él de nuevo, se acomodó sobre su regazo y con un brazo lo envolvió para pegar su boca a la suya poniendo besos suaves en sus labios, él respondió a su dulzura recorriendo su espalda con sus manos.

- Inuyasha esto te sorprenderá mucho creo yo – dijo ella suave contra su piel – pero no te asustes, solo recíbelo mientras no te cause dolor, confía en mi ¿Está bien?

- Si.

¿Qué será lo que nos hace eternos y además da sentido a la vida?

Ella lo besó intensamente entonces y él absorbió el calor de su boca, su dulce, dulce sabor, y quiso perderse en ese momento, en la sensación calida y preciosa que le envolvía solo cuando ella lo besaba, sintió su mano pequeña correr por lo largo de su estomago y llegar a su regazo, aun sobre su ropa ella la acomodó amablemente contra la protuberancia de sus pantalones y él sintió como si se quemara.

No, no era dolor, pero algo inexplicable.

Ella acunó su apéndice entre sus manos y empezó un leve y suave movimiento rítmico que subía y bajaba y él seriamente sentía que el aire le faltaba, ¿Cómo era posible que una sola caricia pudiera despertar está sensación en su cuerpo?

- Inuyasha… - dijo ella en su suave jadeo contra u oído – ¿Duele…?

- No – fue lo único que él pudo responder.

Oh, no, no era dolor en lo absoluto era algo completamente desconocido sin duda, algo que era tan intenso que podía ser calificado como dolor, pero no lo era, es más, deseaba que esa sensación jamás terminara, era lo mejor, sin duda, lo mejor que había sentido en el mundo y quería más de aquello, su pequeña mano frotando contra su miembro, se sentía caliente y exquisito, pero sabía que se sentiría mejor su la ropa no estuviera de por medio, en un movimiento algo desesperado jaloneo de la parte inferior de su haori y dejó la parte inferior de su cuerpo desnuda, ella solo se separo lo suficiente para darle espacio de hacer lo que deseba y después volvió en la rítmica caricia, cuando su mano caliente y pequeña rodeó esa apéndice de su cuerpo él solo pudo levantar su cabeza al cielo y soltar un hondo y profundo gruñido. Aun así deseaba más, no sabía que es lo que deseaba pero era más, más.

Devoró su boca con una suerte de desesperación que lo aniquilaba, miró los ojos de ella y no quiso separar su mirada de ella, había algo fascinante en la profundidad de los ojos de Kagome una especie de aire en su mirada que nunca había visto, ella aceleró poco a poco el movimiento de su mano y pronto se movía contra él en un ritmo que amenazaba con llevarlo a la locura.

Justo cuando se sentía al borde mismo de un precipicio sin saber a donde podía llegar si saltaba, ella se detuvo y puso besos calidos y sencillos en su rostro, pero cada beso solo dejaba una marca ardiente en su piel.

- ¿Estás bien? – pregunto Kagome con un tono ronco y delicado.

- Yo… si – respondió el hanyou casi sin aliento.

¿Qué será esto que no hay palabras, y además no se ve ni se toca…?

Pero no dijo nada más, no hacia falta. Oh ella le había abierto una puerta a un placer completamente desconocido, había sido lo mejor del mundo, ¿Cómo es que las caricias de los amantes podían sentirse así? No le extrañaba ahora que todos los humanos estuvieran tan ansiosos por formar parejas y entregarse unos a los otro, ¿Sentirían todos los mismo? ¿Sentiría ella lo mismo si él le hacia lo que ella le había hecho antes?

Pero… oh sus manos eran tan toscas comparadas con las de ella, las suyas eran manos pequeñas y delicadas, tan suaves comparas con las suyas que solo habían servido para empuñar su espada, sus garras solo habían servido para desgarrar, nunca había hecho nada con delicadeza y no sabía si podría ser capaz de ser delicado con ella, ¿Qué podía hacer para poder procurarle una caricia tan tierna y tan dulce como la que ella le había regalado llevándolo tan cerca de una especie de éxtasis.

"Bésame… bésame donde tu desees" había dicho antes ella, ¿Sería correcto que él la besara allí? ¿Sentiría ella lo mismo en ese lugar?

Viendo su mirada color chocolate tomó una decisión, ella le dijo que lo detendría si causaba dolor, y él deseaba muchísimo explorar su cuerpo tanto como le fuera posible. La recostó con delicadeza en el suelo como una diosa en un marco de sangre y besando su piel con olor a lavanda bajó por sus pechos, la escuchó gemir suave pero profundamente, siguió besando por su estomago, en sus caderas y en muda invitación Kagome abrió las piernas para él, ¡Oh! aspiró profundamente una bocanada de un aroma exquisito e increíble que nacía entre sus piernas, olía… Dios, nada en el mundo podía oler mejor de lo que olía Kagome en ese momento.

Inuyasha la observó un momento sin estar completamente seguro de cómo debía proseguir, estudiando la forma de ese lugar, el suave vello dorado y castaño, los pliegues de su piel mucho más suave que cualquier otro lugar de Kagome, quizás solo sus labios… si en realidad de eso tenían forma, de labios para ser besados.

Y la besó.

Recorrió ese oculto y aromático lugar con la misma delicadeza con la que había besado sus labios mientras la escuchaba tratando de respirar, ella también debía estar perdiendo el aliento, pero cuando subió poco a poco besando todo lo que su boca se atrevía, llegó a un cierto lugar, un pequeño botón que hizo que ella se arqueara y soltara un gemido que llegó como una saeta a su ingle e hizo que sintiera la dureza de nuevo en su centro

Es un mandato de Dios, la expresión de su voz en la forma perfecta.

Es sortilegio de amor, es milagro de dos, un encuentro de almas.

Kagome estaba a punto de volverse loca, no sabía como había llegado Inuyasha a la conclusión de besarla allí, justo allí, se había emocionado por la forma en la que él había aprendido como llevar a cabo ese acto de una forma tan perfecta, sus besos, sus caricias, y la forma en la que había reaccionado a su toque habían sido increíbles.

Y ahora la tocaba, la besaba allí y ella sentía que podía tocar el cielo, de hecho podía ver estrellas frente a sus ojos y una descarga poderosa de placer, cada vez que la lengua de él pasaba sobre el botón de su clítoris.

Gracias al cielo estaba recostada en el suelo en la suavidad de su rata de fuego, por que sentía que el cuerpo no tenía un solo hueso, ella toda entera solo era piel y carne que sentía, sentía todo lo que él le estaba haciendo, se encontró a si misma soltando suaves gritos cada vez que el presionaba y rozaba el botón de hacia explotar sensaciones que no creyó posibles, había pensado que la gente hacia demasiado escándalo por el sexo, que lo elevaban a un nivel que no creía de verdad que mereciera, pero cuando el atrapó el sensible punto de placer en su cuerpo con sus dientes ella gritó abiertamente y sintió que estaba más allá de la razón.

El medio asustado por el grito de ella se levantó y buscó sus ojos, ella no pudo decir palabra alguna pero dejó que él explorara dentro de sus ojos para calmar su miedo.

- Todo está bien Inuyasha… - dijo casi divertida aun algo sofocada.

- Pero… tú gritaste – dijo él sin poderle creer.

- Y tú también – dijo ella con una sonrisa perezosa y tierna mientras pasaba sus manos por su largo cabello plateado – no esperaba que fuera tan intenso pero supongo que sigue siendo como debe ser.

Es un mandato de Dios, la expresión de su voz

en la forma perfecta.

Volvieron los dos a caer sobre el tatami frió debajo de la rata de fuego, la hoguera que había sido encendida casi se extinguía, pero la claridad blanca de la nieve iluminaba la habitación y entre los dos cuerpo entrelazados y juntos producían todo el calor que necesitaran.

Los sueños… Kagome había tenido un montón de sueños de cómo sería su primera vez, de que momento y lugar tomarían y como sería, pero de algún modo, ninguno de sus sueños podía compararse con lo que en realidad se sentía, él era tan tierno y tan apasionado al mismo tiempo, paso largos momentos recorriéndola con la boca y las manos, que no podía decir si habían sido horas o días, recorriendo todo a lo que ella respondiera pero por algún motivo que ella no comprendía él simplemente no llegaba hasta el final, era placentero todo lo que hacia con ella, y realmente lo estaba disfrutando pero llegó al punto en que deseaba más, quería recibirlo en su interior, tenerlo dentro de ella por primera vez, lo había soñado tanto que solo deseaba que finalmente ocurriera.

- Inuyasha… - gimió suavemente cuando el mordisqueo con delicadeza su cadera, la sensación le recorrió por toda la espalda como electricidad – por favor.

- ¿Por favor que Kagome? – preguntó él aun recorriendo la piel de su cadera y sus muslos

- Entra en mí – le rogó ella.

- Estoy en ti Kagome.

- No – suplico ella – yo quiero sentirte dentro de mí.

Inuyasha se colocó de nuevo frente a ella y la besó profundamente haciéndole a su boca todo lo que ella deseaba que hiciera entre las piernas, él siguió besándola dura y largamente, y ella en respuesta levantó sus caderas para acunar su miembro entre ellas, estaba mojada, ansiosa y preparada, solo deseaba que llegara allí finalmente.

- Inuyasha… - insistió ella sin querer esperar mas

- Estoy en ti Kagome… - fue lo que respondió él.

Fue cuando finalmente Kagome entendió algo, quizás… fuera posible que él no estuviera haciendo lo que sigue por que no sabía como es que debía hacerlo, no por que estuviera retrazando el momento, ¿Sería así realmente?

- Inuyasha… - no sabía como preguntarle – ¿Tú sabes verdad?

Y él con una sola mirada le dio un tan estridente "no" que ella no supo que es lo que debía hacer en ese momento, como explicarle la dinámica de lo que seguía, se supone que todos los seres vivos lo sabían por instinto ¿O no?

- Es… como… - como decirle por dios, habría sido más fácil si le tuviera que explicar el propósito del hombre en la tierra.

- ¿Cómo gatos? – dijo el de pronto.

- ¿Gatos? – preguntó ella confundida.

- Solo lo he visto… en gatos – dijo él deteniéndose un momento – era luna nueva, estaba en una cueva oscura y lo único que había allí eran gatos monteses, muchos gatos monteses, no podía salir por que afuera había enemigos, no lo hice a propósito yo no…

- La mecánica es la misma – dijo ella antes de que tuviera que aclarar algo que ella ya sabía – básicamente, es lo mismo que con los gatos… creo.

Kagome respiró profundamente cuando él se levantó y colocó su cuerpo contra el suyo dándole la espalda, ella deseaba esto, se sentía tan necesitada de esto que el dolor que le habían advertido que sentiría en ese momento importaba poco. Él paseo sus manos por su pecho y su estomago para sostenerla con fuerza mientras hociqueaba su cuello con sus labios y ponía dulces besos en él, ella se limitó a relajar su cuerpo y poner sus manos sobre las suyas donde la sostenía, darle una señal de que en esto estaban juntos.

Con sus propias piernas Inuyasha separó las suyas y su miembro acaricio esa parte de ella tan calida y tierna, sintió un real escalofrió ir por toda su columna, se preparó para el momento, pero cuando paso solo pudo gritar.

Él de repente hundió sus colmillos en su cuello con fuerza y de una sola estocada firme y fuerte entro en ella, dolor la rebasó como una bala, y ella gritó de dolor pero enseguida trato de acostumbrarse, se mordió los labios aguantando mientras el dolor se mitigaba poco a poco.

Es sortilegio de amor, es milagro de dos,

un encuentro de almas.

Y una vez estuvieron realmente juntos todo pareció esclarecerse y solo el instinto guió.

La hoguera se apagó por completo lo que los dejó al abrigo solo de la nueve blanca y la oscuridad de la cabaña, brillos de plata cubrieron los cuerpos desnudos mientras se movían uno contra el otro.

Está sensación era la más maravillosa del mundo, tenerlo dentro de ella como iba y venia como una marea sensual y calida y se extendía por todo su cuerpo, desde su calor más intimo por su estomago y sus pechos y sus brazos, por sus piernas y pies, ¡Dios! lo podía sentir casi hasta en el cabello, su espalda completamente pegada a la suya y sus manos que la sostenían tan fuerte y con una suerte de desesperación, mientras su boca y sus colmillos seguían en su cuello, pero no era doloroso, no sabía como es que no era doloroso, pero no lo era, si no por el contrario, había ese espíritu instintivo que de él llegaba a ella.

Inuyasha se sentía como si estuviera tocando el cielo, ¿Cómo es que nunca había sabido lo que era esto? ¡Como nunca había siquiera imaginado lo que se sentiría ser parte de alguien! su miembro alojado allí en esa parte tan calida de ella mientras sus cuerpos bailaban en un compás eterno que lo empujaba más alto y más libre en cada propulsión, sus colmillos rompiendo su delicada piel y dejando que el sabor espeso y ocre de su sangre le llenara la boca y el único pensamiento que podía formular era uno que se repetía incansablemente "mía… mía para siempre… mía"

Ninguno de los dos podía pensar con cordura cuando las sensaciones se hicieron más y más intensas, solo podían arrojarse a ellas, algo vendría, algo que los dos podían sentir sin ninguna duda y sin tener la más mínima idea de lo que en realidad era, pero allí estaba, urgente, poderoso, inalcanzable al parecer y al mismo tiempo solo al borde de poder ser tomado entre las manos y…

Cuando los alcanzo a los dos al mismo tiempo, los retorció y los recorrió como un relámpago, una energía indecible e imposible de describir con palabras, que lo abrazó a él y la llenó a ella allí en el lugar donde sus cuerpos eran completamente uno. Kagome soltó un grito cargado de placer y sintió como lagrimas corrían por su rostro mientras él la empujo más duramente contra su regazo esperando poder sentir todo, no perderse de nada mientras la sostenía con todas sus fuerzas, no sabía si le estaría haciendo daño pero estaba mucho más allá en ese preciso momento, sintió derramarse en ella, no sabía que estaba pasando pero algo de él estaba llegando a ella y eso solo lo hizo sentir con mucha más intensidad esa… ese tipo de liberación. Kagome sintió la descarga de él dentro de su cuerpo y se sintió maravillada de lo calido que se sentía, de lo peculiar y deliciosa sensación de sentir su semilla dentro de su cuerpo mientras él no dejaba de ir hacia ella, mientras con la suerte de desesperación de él la inundaba a ella se sensaciones y dejo que el clímax los llevara a los dos hasta el limite.

Por minutos que en realidad parecieron horas se mantuvieron en esa posición hasta que las descargas de energía finalmente menguaron y se dejaron caer los dos sobre el tatami y la rata de fuego, él dejo que su peso cayera sobre ella y permanecieron así por largos minutos, cuando él recupero un poco de energía se dejó caer a un lado y la cogíó de la cintura para que fuera el peso de ella el que estuviera sobre él, llevó sus labios a su cuello y empezó a lamer sobre la mordedura que le había hecho con ternura, el tacto áspero de su lengua la estimulaba de nuevo recorriendo su cuerpo.

- ¿Que fue eso? – dijo Inuyasha todavía tocándola y lamiéndola.

- ¿De que hablas? – dijo ella medio aturdida.

- De eso último… - dijo mientras el solo recuerdo de la sensación lo hacia estremecer – no imagine que algo se pudiera sentir así.

- Bueno – dijo ella con una sonrisa perezosa – la verdad yo tampoco.

- Con razón Miroku persigue a Sango a todos lados, esto es lo que ellos hacen para tener bebes ¿Verdad?

Es…

Kagome solo pudo reír maravillada del asombro de su joven hanyou de su inocencia y ternura.

- Inuyasha… - lo llamó

- Si.

- Te amo – dijo ella con más seriedad – jamás había imaginado que podía amar tan completamente a alguien y compartir esto con otra persona, en mi corazón desde que te conocí solo has sido tu. Desde que me di cuenta que te amaba solo has sido en todo tu, espere tanto este momento y cuando llegue a pensar que no llegaría quise morir, pero ahora, se que nada va a separarnos, no podría ser más feliz, realmente no podría llegar a ser más feliz.

- Kagome…

Él no sabía como decir algo tan hermoso como lo que ella acaba de decir, pero no era de nuevo, ni la mitad de lo que él sentía. Su lado instintivo desde hacia mucho la había hecho su compañera, aquella a la que debía proteger y velar y al parecer su corazón humano la había reclamado mucho antes, no solo para protegerla, si no para amarla, para vivir su vida a su lado, para cuidar de sus sueños, de su corazón y de su aliento, lo daría todo por ella, sin escatimarlo nada, sin pensar jamás en las consecuencias, le pertenecía tanto que debería aterrarlo, pero no era así, así ella le arrancara el corazón él se lo entregaría libremente. Ella era para él… la vida y la luz, su sangre, su piel y su carne… y muchísimo más.

- Te amo – dijo él al final sin saber como explicar lo que sentía – siempre Kagome, mi vida es para ti.

Ella lo miró con ilusión y felicidad en sus ojos y se recargó del todo en su cuerpo desnudo y besó sus labios con delicadeza y deseo al mismo tiempo, cuando lo sintió tironear entre sus caderas sonrió con travesura.

- Si tu vida es para mí – dijo con una sonrisa cómplice y divertida – supongo que en el paquete puedo tener también algo de tu delicioso cuerpo.

- Todo lo que tú quieras de mi Kagome – dijo él sin vacilar.

Ella sonrió y devoró su boca de nuevo con anhelo mientras él enterraba sus manos entre su cabello y correspondía al beso que ella le entregaba con la misma pasión, poco tiempo paso para que sus manos vagaran por su cuerpo desnudo y caliente y todo volviera a empezar. Los primeros rayos del sol entraron en la pequeña cabaña con la claridad de la mañana.

Un día nuevo había empezado.

Sábado 26 de junio de 2010

12:15 a.m.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Nota de autora: solo para mi record personal, 7000 palabras exactitas ^_^

Bueno que puedo decir, ya les había hablado antes de este bonus que tenía tantas ganas de hacer, me había estado pasando por la cabeza un montón de veces esa escena que ella sueña de su primera vez con Inu y dije, oh esto tiene tantas posibilidades y finalmente me decidí a darle seguimiento, la verdad fue realmente complicado por que a) capturar la esencia que yo quería de Inuyasha en la que él no supiera nada de nada sobre como llevar a cabo el acto y como ella le explicaba fue un reto y b) la canción de nuevo se hizo la difícil pase un par de horas en mi biblioteca musical y finalmente di con está canción "Sortilegio de amor" de Il Divo, excelentes cantantes debo decir.

No me queda más que decir que gracias, a todos ustedes que estuvieron aquí todo el tiempo - pero hey aun no se vayan que aun faltan los premios ténganme un poco de paciencia por que siempre me tomo un pequeño descanso después de cada fic para seguir con los demás, pero lo juro por toda mi colección de mangas de inuyasha que volveré - de verdad mi mayor tesoro es haber llegado a su corazón y las satisfacción de crecer con ustedes cada dia con todo lo que le sucede a inuyasha y compañía, pensar que aprendemos de amor y esperanza creo que vale la pena - además de el tercer lugar que ganamos, por que si ustedes y yo lo ganamos en el portal de ff. net en español de facebook - espero disfruten de este pequeño fan service

Bueno sin más me despido, si me buscan ya sabes donde pueden encontrarme solo dando clic allí donde dice "Review this Chapter"

Shian shen Mimi chan


	26. Premio 1: Puente de sueños

Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojos de Inuyasha Ahaaa v_v….aclarado esto aquí vamos.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Puente de sueños**

**Por Mimi chan**

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado?

¿3 años quizás?

Después de miles de veces de ver el mismo escenario, recorrer cada muesca, cada esquina, rugosidad o sombra, podía describir ese pequeño espacio con los ojos cerrados, había pasado horas y días enteros esperando descubrir un interruptor, un botón un lugar secreto que la ayudara a atravesar, pero nada.

**I want to be wild and bold enough to run with you, my baby**

**I want to skip time lay the hours aside and stay with you, my baby**

Quiero ser suficientemente salvaje y audaz para huir contigo, cariño. Quiero que pase el tiempo y dejar pasar las horas y permanecer contigo, cariño.

¿Haría él lo mismo? Sería posible que él la extrañara tanto como lo hacia ella. Que sintiera la misma desesperación por no poder tomar su mano, abrazarlo y dejar que los días y las horas pasaran sin ningún tipo de control, sin ninguna necesidad de nada más que la cercanía del ser amado. Sabía que era egoísta desear eso, sabía que era malvado de su parte desearle que tuviera la misma emoción que le quemaba el pecho a ella, pero… no podía resignarse al hecho de que él pudiera olvidarla, que olvidara, su rostro, su voz o su risa, que concibiera cada día como si esos años juntos nunca hubieran pasado… sabía el cielo que ella no podía.

Podría él… ¿Podría él olvidar su tiempo pasado juntos?

Recuerdos que traían a sus ojos lagrimas de risa y dolor, por que habían pasado cosas horribles, enfrentado al dolor, la muerte, la tristeza y la desesperanza, pero también habían tenido un millón de risas, de juegos, de bromas, de cariño sincero, de valor, de audacia salvaje de sentido de protección, de… de…

Amor.

- Inuyasha… - Kagome se sostuvo de la orilla del pozo y miró el interior, siempre oscuridad, siempre las mismas piedras, muescas, esquinas, pliegues, rugosidades y sombras… – no me olvides, por favor, no me olvides… por que yo no puedo olvidarte

Guardó silencio esperando escuchar una respuesta, una sola señal que le dijera que los mundos seguían conectados, que en algún lugar los dos estaban aun juntos.

- Deseo verte – dijo cerrando los ojos fuerte, cosa que había hecho un millón de veces para guardar sus lagrimas – deseo verte… quiero estar contigo.

Solo el silencio le respondió como siempre, y nada más.

**But oh if I look down now, will I fall**

**And what if the water's cold, when I fall**

Pero si miro abajo ahora, voy a caer, y que si está fría el agua cuando caiga.

Llovía… el agua fría de la primera lluvia de invierno tan helada como hielo le caía encima pero nada lo hubiera podido detener de venir de nuevo allí, de buscar en el interior de aquella oscuridad el más minino atisbo de claridad, que la luz la trajera de vuelta. Pero de nuevo no había nada allí más que el pozo vació.

Deseaba dejarse caer, dejar que esa oscuridad lo absorber, sin duda alguna sería mucho menos negra que la oscuridad en su corazón…

Que la oscuridad en su corazón sin ella.

Se había cansado de contar los días, las horas que había esperado, sentía que aquel tiempo era muchísimo, demasiado, infinito, esperando y solo esperando la más mínima esperanza de volver a verla, de rodearla con sus brazos y sentirla cerca, su aroma, su piel, su calor… su hogar.

Cuantas veces había maldecido al tiempo, al destino que los habían puesto en diferentes lugares, que los separaba con una distancia infranqueable, si hubiera sabido que solo era la distancia lo que lo separaba, hubiera viajado, hubiera viajado incluso su vida entera, con la esperanza de volverla a ver solo una vez más.

Pero no estaba allí, nunca estaba allí.

Solo había la lluvia fría que caía sobre él, y la oscuridad del pozo. Acaso… ¿Acaso nunca volvería a verla? Se preguntaba a menudo que había hecho, en que había ofendido a la vida y al destino que se la habían arrebatado, ¿Por qué se la habían entregado en primer lugar? No era mejor acaso nunca haber conocido su ternura, su amabilidad, se calidez, su…

Casi deseaba golpearse a si mismo cuando pensaba en eso. La verdad era, que su vida no tendría ningún significado si no la hubiera conocido, nada llenaría jamás y nunca el lugar que ocupaba su risa y su rostro en su memoria… y de cierto sabía que el amor que le había entregado, con cada gesto, con cada lagrimas, risas y besos, era incomparable.

¿Pero como hacer para no sentir el alma tan vacía sin ella?

- Deseo verte – dijo a la noche, al pozo vació, al alma y a Kagome si de algún modo había un modo que sus palabras llegaran a ella – deseo verte de nuevo, solo un momento, solo una vez más.

**I want to be still and quietly say, I'll lay with you my baby**

Quiero estar quieta y suavemente decir, quiero yacer contigo cariño

Cerró sus ojos, dejo que la laxitud del sueño la envolviera en su recamara y su cama a solas, llenó su pecho de aire y deseó una vez más poder compartir ese rincón con él, había imaginado un par de veces el yacer con él, el sentir su piel y su calor contra su propio cuerpo desnudo, pero habían sido sueños de niña, y ya no era una niña, era del todo una mujer locamente enamorada del ser inalcanzable.

"Por favor, déjame tenerlo por lo menos en mis sueños" rogó, era un pobre paliativo, un mero placebo pero, era mejor que nada.

- Inuyasha… - lo llamó en la oscura habitación – Inuyasha.

Se ordenó a si misma a verlo en sus sueños, cerró sus ojos y respiró profundo repitiendo su nombre en su mente "Inuyasha" se imaginó tocando las hebras de su cabello "Inuyasha" recorrer con sus manos su piel dorada por sus brazos "Inuyasha" recargando su frente contra la suya sintiendo su aliento cerca "Inuyasha" sintiendo el peso de su cuerpo contra el suyo absorbiéndola "Inuyasha" besando sus labios dulces y frescos con delicadeza mutante hacia una honda pasión.

- Inuyasha… - le susurró a la noche esperando que de algún modo su llamado lo alcanzara – Inuyasha.

**I wish I were brave and sure today to pray that it's you my baby**

Quisiera ser valiente y segura hoy para rezar para que seas tú, cariño

En el pasado nuca había dormido demasiado, pero ahora era un vicio, cuando solo en sus sueños podía encontrarla.

- Inuyasha…

Susurró ella en su oído cerca y dulcemente. La miró bajo de él sonriente y calida, acarició su mejilla con sus manos y sintió el único alivio que le era permitido, al tenerla en ese lugar de fantasía.

- Kagome – sentía los ojos pesados y húmedos, elevando una plegaria al cielo de agradecimiento por poder tenerla en ese momento, por que en sus sueños su imagen nunca se desvaneciera

Alcanzó sus labios y sintió la esencia dulce y delicada de su aliento, sintió sus brazos rodearle el cuello y como acomodaba su cuerpo contra el suyo y experimento de nuevo esa cruel necesidad de tenerla más cerca, de beberla de absórbela de hacerla una parte integral de si mismo, como su corazón, como si aire, como su luz y ¡Oh! la absoluta rendición de ella, entregada sin ninguna reserva, sin ningún prejuicio o miedo, sabía lo que él era, lo que pasaría y en sus ojos se podía leer que lo esperaba ansiosamente.

**But oh if I look down now, tell me will I fall**

**And what if the water's cold, when I fall**

Pero si miro abajo ahora, dime voy a caer, y que si está fría el agua, cuando caiga.

Kagome sonrió maravillada de poder ver los ojos dorados de su gran amor, ver la perfecta naturaleza de su ser sin ningún artificio, Inuyasha se mostraba tal cual era, sin ninguna timidez o reserva, poder ver la preciosa naturaleza vida de él era un regalo maravilloso. Había promesas tan asombrosas en sus ojos que le quitaban le respiración, promesa eternas, votos sagrados.

No importaba donde estaban, que tan profundo cayeran que frió estuviera siempre que estuvieran juntos.

Cuanto amor, ¡Dios! cuanto amor por dar.

Pasó sus manos por su pecho y sintió su corazón latir desbocado, pegó sus labios a los suyos y dejo que la paz lo inundara, a los dos, deseaba que este momento no terminara nunca. Ojala está fuera la realidad, ojala este hermoso sueño fuera la vida real y no ir hacia ningún lugar en ningún momento, solo quedarse en este instante en este dulce momento… ojala.

**Oh oh if I look down now, tell me will I fall**

**And what if the water's cold, when I fall**

Pero si miro abajo ahora, dime voy a caer, y que si está fría el agua cuando caiga.

¿Podría su corazón realmente detenerse? ¿Podría dejar de latir después de está carrera? Y si lo hacia ¿Podría detenerse junto al de ella? y es que no le importaría morir en este preciso momento, en realidad, ojala este fuera el ultimo instante de su vida, que pudiera quedarse para siempre en está sensación de calor y alegría, de plenitud y deseo antes de tener que regresar a la vida sin ella.

Sosteniendo su cuerpo calido unido íntimamente al suyo moviéndose en la cadencia que hasta los dioses usaban para amarse, mientras ella susurraba su amor y su nombre en su oído con pasión. No quería ni deseaba nada más en el mundo, eso era seguro, estar a su lado es lo único que tenía un real significado para su vida, ella era vida, lo demás solo contaba como sobrevivir, caminar, comer, dormir, pero estar con ella en esos momentos robados a la fantasía era realmente vida. Sus manos pequeñitas aferrando su espalda, aforrándolo, acercándolo hasta el limite que no hubiera un solo pequeño hueco entre sus cuerpos sin tocarse, ahogándose en una lenta agonía junto a él. Con él.

- Inuyasha – susurraba a su oído.

- Kagome – respondió él escondido en la curva de su cuello besando su piel.

Se preguntaba desde donde llegaba y hasta que lugar llegaba ese susurro, en que sitio en el tiempo. Sí la alcanzaría, deseaba pensar que si, aferrarse a la idea que no estaban completamente separados uno del otro, que sus sentimientos los unían aun a pesar del tiempo.

Era su único anhelo, su único deseo.

**Oh, oh if I look down now, tell me will I fall**

**And what if the water's cold, cold when I fall**

Pero si miro abajo ahora, dime voy a caer, y que si está fría el agua cuando caiga.

Se sentía demasiado real para ser solo un suelo, sus manos, sus labios, su cuerpo contra el suyo, su miembro dentro de ella, la dulce entrega de los cuerpos que se amaban, las almas que conectaban dentro de los sueños, reacias a decirse adiós.

- Te amo – susurro entre su cabello en su oído mientras sentía su corazón caminar cada vez más despacio, cada vez más lejano – no voy a perderte, no importa como volveré a ti.

- Te esperare – le respondía la voz apenas en un susurro pagado.

**When I fall,**

Cuando caiga,

Cuando el primer brillo de sol cayó justo en sus ojos casi podía odiar al sol, se levantó lentamente sintiendo su cuerpo cansado y entumecido, se sitia feliz y desgraciado. Desgraciado por que había terminado, por que con el día ella se había ido como un fantasma; y feliz por que por lo menos por un momento la había tenido en sus brazos y la había amado como siempre había deseado poder amarla antes de perderla.

Seguiría esperando, no le quedaba más alternativa que aquella, solo seguiría esperando que ella un día regresara, un año o cien si le permitían esperar.

- Inuyasha.

Una voz delicada lo llamó y volteó a verla desde lo alto de el árbol, Sango estaba allí de pie acompañada por kirara que la sostenía mientras la taiyi ja pasaba un brazo alrededor de su cuello, la mujer estaba en lo que parecían los últimos días de un embarazo que le había parecido eterno, en sus propias palabras.

- Si – dijo sin ánimo.

- Miroku te busca, dice que le han pedido ir a hacer un exorcismo cerca de aquí.

- Y…

- ¿Podrías acompañarlo? Por favor – pidió con aprensión – mi bebe está a punto de llegar y lo que sea que tenga que hacer lo hará más rápido si estás con él, por favor.

- Si.

No dijo nada más solo bajo de un salto del árbol y siguió caminando. Sango lo vio partir, un leve dolor la ataco en su espalda, respiró profundo, no quería preocuparlo… aunque quizás debería permitirse preocuparlo, así al menos no sentiría que el joven hanyou sobrevivía más que vivir.

**When I fall**

Cuando caiga

Kagome se limpio las lagrimas de los ojos, estás escapaban de sus ojos sin que ella pudiera controlarlas, había despertado esperando rogando por que él estuviera allí con ella, pero no era así, de nuevo él no estaba allí como siempre y ella tenía que vivir un día más con ello.

- Un mundo sin Inuyasha…

- Kagome – dijo la voz de su madre desde abajo – baja hija es hora del desayuno.

- Si – dijo ella en voz alta – ya bajo.

Abajo su madre escuchó su voz, de nuevo estaba allí ese sonido roto y triste de su hija, otro día que seguro pasaría el día entero asomada al pozo… dolía perderla, pero le dolía aun más verla así, ojala el pozo se abriera de nuevo, y la llevara donde estaba su corazón.

Miró por la ventana, el cielo estaba limpio y claro, un día hermoso, si solo fuera hermoso para su hija también.

Fin

20 de octubre de 2010

8:28 p.m.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Nota de autora: lo se muy cortito, pero la verdad es que escuche está canción basándome en la recomendación de un portal que visito muy a menudo y me enamore de la canción, está tan llena de sentimiento que escuchándola me lleno de está emoción de esperanza y cierta melancolía, que dije es perfecta para un fic puse la hoja delante de mi y salio liquida en solo un par de horas cuando me había estado huyendo mi musa por un muy buen rato.

La canción es When I Fall de Lizz Whright la encuentras donde todos los demas tubos vale.

Este fic está dedicado especialmente a **Rinnu** en conmemoración de los primero 100 reviews de Ashita ne Nareba. Que me pidió algo romántico entre Inuyasha y Kagome después de los tres años que ella estuvo en su época, si no se entendió muy claro, está es una escena justo una noche anterior de que pidiera pasar por el pozo.

Bueno sin más me despido, si me buscan ya sabes donde pueden encontrarme:

Shian shen

Mimi chan


	27. Premio 2: Thirst

_Una larga nota de autora: Así que para empezar paciencia mis queridos lectores… vale cuando yo dije que podía ser el tema de física cuántica la verdad lo dije en broma._

_No entiendo la física cuántica,_

_No la entendería así Newton, Einstein y Halkins me la enseñaran juntos,_

_No la entendería así volviera a nacer_

_Y los lemon... sinceramente no sé por qué la gente me pide lemons a mí, me fascinan si, pero la verdad es que siempre he pensado que no me salen…_

_Pero bien ustedes me acompañaron por una historia de (¡Iauch!) 250 páginas y 172 434 palabras solo me resta decir… ¡Bien haré mi mejor intento!_

_Así que sean todos bienvenidos al premio número dos dedicado a **Peachilein** gracias mil por todo su apoyo._

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojos de Inuyasha Ahaaa v_v….aclarado esto aquí vamos._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_**THIRST**_

_**Por Mimi chan**_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

Pasara lo que pasara en ese momento iban a llegar hasta el final, habían esperado un año entero, un año entero de tenerla cerca y lejos al mismo tiempo, un año entero de ver esa chispa de anticipación en sus ojos y no tomar, había sido sin duda lo más duro que había tenido que hacer en su vida y había hecho un montón de cosas difíciles.

La batalla había terminado, la perla había desaparecido, y habían tomado la más difícil decisión.

O permanecían juntos o cada quien se quedaba en su lugar.

De inmediato cuando la cuestión floto sobre ellos como un aire cargado de bruma supo que no podía perderla, que ella era su hogar, su familia y su compañera y que podía pasar por cualquier cosa antes de decirle adiós.

Así que habían ido al pozo y cruzado juntos prometiendo no volver. Atrás quedaba su mundo, sus amigos y todo lo que era conocido pero no lo pensó ni un poco, por que cuando estuvo del otro lado de su mano estaba la mujer que amaba y era todo lo que alguna vez necesitaría.

Darle una identidad en el presente había sido interesante, conseguir la partida de nacimiento, documentos escolares y demás había sido todo un reto. Afortunadamente habían planeado todo con cuidado, primero habían enterrado junto al goshimboku un baúl lleno de toda clase de reliquias, cosas comunes en su época que Kagome le había dicho que eran invaluables después del paso del tiempo y habían conseguido un montón de dinero con eso y como había aprendido en esa época el dinero movía en realidad al mundo.

Ahora era casi tan normal como ella, siempre tenía que llevar algo en la cabeza para no revelar sus orejas y usar ropa y calzado, pero ¡Dioses! Habría matado y muerto por ella, adaptarse a su estilo de vida, sobre todo para no avergonzarla era poco por la dicha de estar con ella.

Pero los convencionalismos, las reglas eran lo que más difícil se lo hacían pasar.

En el pasado solo podrían haber estado juntos sin ritos, sin tramites, sin malos entendidos, ahora todo eso parecía complicado, ella no podía ir a su apartamento por que no era correcto, no podían estar demasiado tiempo juntos en el colegio por que eso daría que hablar, no podían ir a casa de ella y en la calle la gente los miraba extraño si solo se tomaban de la mano, la distancia que eso imponía entre ellos era desesperante.

Mil veces después de un beso intenso solo quería decirle que olvidara las reglas, la moral o las apariencias y que se quedara a su lado, los pequeños bocados que tenía de ella, los besos y caricias no eran suficientes, lo tenían constantemente en un estado casi… hambriento.

Y a ella también. Lo sabía, lo sentía, en la forma en que en ocasiones aferraba su ropa para no separarse, como enterraba su mano en su cabello y solo quería atraerlo más cerca, como amoldaba su cuerpo pequeño al suyo para sentirlo, cuando lo besaba y al separarse su corazón iba más aprisa, y su respiración era desigual y en sus labios hinchados por su beso parecía querer resbalarse una petición, una suplica.

Un año era demasiado tiempo de desear y no tener, de verla desnuda, dispuesta y entregada en solo sus sueños, despertar sediento de ella y no poder tener de ella más que el leve resquicio de lo que realmente quería.

El era un hanyou, después de meses en este estado era la primera vez que conocía la dimensión en sus instintos de lo que eso significaba, la parte de su ser sobrenatural había entrado en una especie de reclamo o celo que DEBÍA obedecer o lo volvería loco, estaba constantemente distraído, demasiado enfocado en ella: su respiración, su voz, su olor, su risa, las manos le picaban por los deseos de tocarla y su deseo se inflamaba hasta que era completamente evidente para quien mirara en la dirección correcta y era un poco humillante. Era un hanyou, su parte sobrenatural había escogido una pareja y le exigía tomar de ella lo que le pertenecía.

Y ese día le había dicho "debes ir a mi casa hoy" al ver los ojos de Kagome supo que ella sabía por que le pedía ir y un tembloroso "si" había salido de sus labios.

No, no había vuelta atrás está vez, no habría un poder humano o sobrehumano que lo detuviera ese día, miro el reloj con impaciencia, contaba los minutos para verla, para tenerla como un condenado al que le han dado su justa hora de muerte.

Y así se sentiría, si ella no llegara a venir.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Kagome se miro en el espejo y respiro profundamente, le recorrían escalofríos a cada instante, mientras miraba su figura reflejada en el cristal, semidesnuda, solo en la ropa interior color negro se miro, noto sus defectos, durante el año en la época del Sengoku había ganado una cantidad interesante de cicatrices y quemaduras, su piel no era perfecta, era demasiado baja y aunque era delgada y proporcionada para su edad, se preguntaba como es que la vería él llegado ese momento.

Sabía que él al deseaba, dios él no hacia nada por ocultarlo, cada vez que la besaba o se acercaba solo a ella era como un estar al lado de una fragua que se hacia más y más caliente con su mera proximidad.

Y ella lo deseaba a él, vaya si lo deseaba, todo un año sabiéndolo finalmente suyo, sin Kikyou, sin la eterna carrera por sus vidas que era el pan de cada día en la época del Sengoku, sin el temor o la discriminación causada por su genero. Al contrario, en está época, las mujeres parecían obsesionadas por él, y los hombres trataban de imitar su estilo, fallando completamente, no era solo su apariencia lo que hacia a Inuyasha irresistible, si no su propia naturaleza, su personalidad, lo que en el pasado lo había excluido ahora era el centro de atención.

Así que algunas veces cuando veía eso, cuando veía a la chica más bonita de la universidad tratando de llamar su atención se preguntaba…

¿Cuánto tiempo sería suyo? ¿O si era suyo solo por que no la tenía del todo?

Convencionalismos, reglas sociales, moral o buenas costumbres solo habían sido una excusa para no llegar hasta el final, por que continuamente se preguntaba si una vez saciada su curiosidad o su deseo por ella seguiría a su lado.

En la época del Sengoku habían estado juntos por que así lo habían hecho necesario las circunstancias, habían cimentado una amistad obligatoria en pos de un propósito. Pero ahora… ahora él era tan o más parte de esa época en la que ella lo había incluido, lo había enseñado a desenvolverse desde lo más simple a lo más complicado, habían ido desde subir a un bus a ir al banco para sacar dinero de su cuenta. Habían ido en un año sabático desde la educación más complementaria a lo suficiente para un examen universitario. Él era un idol, ella solo la chica enormemente afortunada – y más aun envidiada – que iba de su brazo. Hacia solo un mes en un centro comercial un agente de modelare le había rogado por hacer un contrato con él, Inuyasha era exótico y demasiado atractivo para la media común.

Así que casi cada noche a solas en su habitación derramaba un par de lagrimas y se preguntaba si no había sido una mala decisión venir al presente, si no habrían sido más felices en la época de las guerras civiles, donde solo ella lo aceptaba, donde solo ella querría estar siempre a su lado, donde él le pertenecía solo a ella. Y se dormía solo pensando lo egoísta que era y de nuevo, que pronto lo perdería para siempre.

Pero al parecer él se había cansado de esperar y ahora solo había una sola vía de acción, estaría con él, tomaría todo lo que pudiera de él en este momento para que en el futuro donde él ya no estuviera eso fuera lo que la alimentara del hambre que sentiría por él por siempre.

Fue a su armario, saco un bonito vestido color verde pálido, se calzo con zapatos altos y se arreglo el cabello, sin maquillaje, joyas o perfumes, con él no los necesitaba, cogíó su bolso, llaves, cartera y condones, y con las piernas temblorosas salio de casa, cogíó un taxi y le dio la dirección de el apartamento de Inuyasha.

De aquí en más que pasara lo que tuviera que suceder.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

La sintió llegar mucho antes siquiera que pusiera un pie en su portal, su aroma a lirios sin nada que lo matizara le decía siempre donde estaba, tan diferente a todas las demás mujeres que había conocido en esa época, que disfrazaban siempre su aroma con esencias de flores, y alcohol, no sabía como a los demás humanos aquello no le parecía molesto, no podía reconocer a la persona real con ese disfraz en su propio aroma. Pero ella no, Kagome nunca hacia eso, solo usaba talco para el sudor, un producto completamente inodoro y eso hacia que la percibiera donde quiera solo por su bello aroma.

_**Sometimes I'm afraid when you go**_

_**Sometimes I'm afraid when you come home**_

_A veces tengo miedo cuando te vas, a veces tengo miedo cuando vuelves a_ _casa…_

Cuando llego a la puerta de su apartamento el ya estaba afuera esperando por ella, eso en realidad no la sorprendía él tenía una habilidad natural para poder saber donde estaba ella siempre, pero lucía tan tranquilo, allí de pie como si el mundo se moviera a su alrededor y él no hiciera ningún esfuerzo por seguirlo, como si el fuera parte de uno de los mecanismos que hacia que se moviera y al menos, lo que concernía a su propio mundo, así era, era atemorizarte, saber que alguien que no eres tu misma tiene tanto control sobre tu vida, sobre lo que haces o dejas de hacer, sobre donde vas y a donde llegas en realidad.

Tenía a veces tanto miedo perderlo tanto como tenerlo, Inuyasha era una fuerza que a veces parecía inamovible y que la hacia solo girar y girar a su alrededor como al luna a la tierra y la tierra al sol.

- Hola.

Dijo llegando a su lado, respiro profundo e hizo todo lo posible por poder controlar el ritmo acelerado de su corazón, temerosa de que él lo escuchara aun a varios pasos de él lo miro con cierto temor, allí de pie tan tranquilo como si nada pasara.

- Hola – respondió él.

- Me pediste que viniera.

- Si – dijo él y se hizo a un lado de la puerta – pasa.

Kagome bajo la mirada y con pasos lentos y pesados entro en el apartamento de Inuyasha.

Era uno de esos apartamentos con fuerte influencia japonesa, la sala con la mesa baja y zabutones color arena, una pequeña cocina, un cuarto para leer y ver televisión, y al fondo una fusuma que dividía la casa, del otro lado la recamara donde estaba su futon y su baño, como cualquier otro apartamento para estudiantes a excepción de que en una pared estaba un gran librero donde había un montón de libros y papiros que habían traído de la época del Sengoku, baúles llenos aun de antiguos objetos que podrían vender en el futuro o solo conservar para no olvidar del todo de donde el venia, distraídamente, como si no fuera en realidad un objeto valioso estaba apoyada tesaiga dentro de su funda.

Kagome trago cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse tras su espalda y los pasos de Inuyasha sobre el tatami tras de ella.

- Para que me pediste que viniera – dijo ella mirando el piso – ¿Pasa algo malo?

- No, nada está mal.

_**Underneath it all... I think I'm afraid when there's nothing wrong.**_

_Debajo de todo, creo que tengo miedo cuando nada está mal._

- Si no te importa tomare algo de beber de tu refrigerador.

Kagome aspiro profundo y soltando su bolsa para dejarla caer sobre la mesa de la salita fue a la cocina, y fue a el pequeño refrigerador incrustado en la pared y saco una lata de soda que abrió y enseguida bebió. ¿Qué nada estaba mal? Como podía simplemente decir que nada estaba mal, por supuesto que había cosas malas, por que él no podía verlas como ella, o quizás era justo lo contrario, él la podía ver, pero no eran malas para él. Dios, esto iba a volverla loca.

- ¿Para que me hiciste venir entonces? – dijo ella solo recargando su cadera sobre el pequeño refrigerador con la lata en las manos – ya sabes que a mamá no le gusta que venga sola a tu apartamento.

- ¿Le dijiste que venias aquí? – le pregunto parado en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina.

- No – le respondió – le dije que nos veríamos en el centro para que no se molestara.

- ¿Entonces por que te preocupas?

- No me gusta mentirle a mamá. – dijo terminando la bebida de un tragonas – entonces, si nada va mal ¿Por qué querías que viniera?

- ¿No puedo solo querer que estés aquí?

- Claro pero…

- ¿Pero…?

Kagome no supo responder, no podía ver solo lo vulnerable que ella se sentía allí, lo asustada que en realidad estaba por estar con él a solas.

Inuyasha camino hasta donde estaba ella y tomo su rostro entre sus manos con delicadeza dejando que su pulgar acariciara lentamente su mejilla mientras la miraba a los ojos.

- Yo siempre te echo de menos Kagome, cada, día, en todo momento – dijo despacio y lentamente – no importa si es solo un metro o un kilómetro lo que nos separa, siempre te extraño.

- Yo también.

Y dicho eso la besó.

_**But if I was fearless... could I be your reckless friend?**_

_Pero si yo no tuviera miedo, ¿Podría ser yo tu imprudente amiga?_

Y todo lo que necesitaba en realidad para sentir ese calor ardiente yendo desde el centro de su pecho hasta alcanzar cada parte de su piel era eso, solo un beso suyo lleno de aroma a especies, el tacto de su pelo entre sus dedos, sedoso y suave y su calor, oh dios, su calor que combinado con el suyo solo la hacia desear y desear, cosas que nunca había expedientado, cosas con las que nunca había siquiera contemplado que alguien pudiera sentir, mucho menos ella. Sus manos yendo a su espalda y su cadera atrayéndola más cerca de él, él era una fragua, definitivamente una caldera con carbones ardiendo y como si ella se muriera de frió solo quería más y más de ese calor.

Pero él fue demasiado rápido y cuando sintió sus manos y sus garras entre sus muslos coló sus manos por su pecho y lo empujo con fuerza, la suficiente al menos para que él se detuviera y rompiera el beso.

- ¿Por qué? – dijo él con su voz rota respirando pesadamente.

- Tengo miedo.

- ¿De qué? – dijo desesperado – Kagome yo nunca te lastimaría.

La atrajo más hacia su pecho y la encerró en un abrazo demasiado fuerte que estaba cargado de una suerte de impotencia.

- un año Kagome – dijo entre su cabello – ha sido un año en que he sabido cada minuto que eres mía y que no puedo tenerte, no importa si he estado aquí todo ese tiempo aun no entiendo por que no puedo tenerte, nos escogimos uno al otro y aun así no puedo aun siquiera tocarte, cada vez que lo intento…

- Inuyasha.

- Siempre has sido tan valiente, imprudente incluso, toda la vida estaba preocupado por lo que te pudiera pasar, en realidad aun lo estoy pero estoy aquí para protegerte y amarte y tu no me dejas.

_**And if I was helpless... could you be the one comes rushing in?**_

_Y si yo fuera inútil, ¿Serias tú el único que volviera aprisa?_

¿Cuánto más podía él estar dentro de su corazón? Oh, era como esperar que dentro de un lago cupiera un entero mar, él estaba ya fuertemente en su corazón, en su alma tan adentro que era justo eso lo que dolía.

Lo miro, con sus ojos dorados llenos del mejor sentimiento del mundo, aunque no estuviera del todo segura de que sentimiento era. No la lastimaría… al menos no a propósito, había sido después de todo él quien siempre viniera corriendo a ayudarla aun en medio de la nada había ido en su ayuda y su rescate, así que… lo mínimo que le debía era sinceridad.

_**There's something that I never told**_

_**When I find myself slipping off of my pedestal**_

_Hay algo que nunca diré, cuando me encuentre a mi misma cayendo fuera de mi pedestal._

- Inuyasha, yo tengo miedo… miedo de que cuando hayas tenido todo de mi, finalmente te des cuenta que…

- De que.

Inuyasha la soltó un poco molesto, ella lo miro desconcertada, había esperado de todo menos que estuviera molesto, un brillo de enojo se pinto en sus ojos y sus manos se crisparon.

- ¡Menuda arrogante eres entonces! – dijo molesto – solo cuenta lo que tu sientes entonces, te conformas con lo poco que tenemos por que piensas que no te quiero, y todo lo que hemos pasado juntos entonces no cuenta, que clase de vida quieres que llevemos juntos entonces, solo viviendo de migajas, menuda vida, la vida de un muerto viviente.

- Claro que no – dijo dejando salir a flote su propio carácter – nunca han sido migajas lo que hay entre nosotros.

- Pero no es suficiente – dijo yendo a ella y encerrándola de nuevo en sus brazos – Te deseo, nunca había sentido esto, pero no lo cambiaria por nada del mundo.

- Solo eso, solo quieres…

- No lo niego – dijo tan cerca de ella que casi la asfixiaba – pero sabes que no es lo único Kagome, se que lo sabes.

_**I'm a fierce believer afraid to fall.**_

_Soy una fiera creyente temiendo caer._

- ¿Dónde está la Kagome que he conocido por tanto tiempo?, ¿Qué ha sido de esa chica que nunca le temió a nada a su alrededor?, adoro a esa Kagome, he creído siempre en ella, y ahora… ¿Qué hiciste con ella? por que tengo delante de mi a está chica que no confía en mi más de lo que confiaría en sus…

Inuyasha guardo silencio y ella no supo que responder por que ella misma no sabía donde estaba esa Kagome, había atravesado por más cosas de las que cualquier otro pudiera pasar, había arriesgado su vida por él, siempre con el miedo de que en cualquier momento pudiera hacer algo que la matara, pero ese mismo miedo la había impulsado a seguir, porque los demás a su alrededor hacían lo mismo que ella, por que nadie se había rendido porque todos peleaban tan duro. No se había rendido por que en el fondo de su corazón le había querido demostrar a todos que ella era tan o más valiente que ellos.

_**But if I was fearless... could I be your reckless friend?**_

_Pero si yo no tuviera miedo, ¿Podría ser yo tu imprudente amiga?_

- Temía… - dijo ella finalmente – de cada cosa tenía miedo Inuyasha no te engañes.

- Entonces… me dices que aun tienes miedo pero eso jamás te detuvo por que tiene que hacerlo ahora. Kagome, siempre estuve allí para ti, a cada paso que fuera posible seguirte te seguí, y seguiré haciéndolo si así tu lo quieres, pero necesito todo de ti, no quiero y no puedo conformarme con menos.

- Júramelo – dijo ella avanzando un paso mas cerca de él – hazme la solemne promesa que nunca me dejaras, que siempre estarás allí para sostenerme, por tu vida y por la mía, júrame que siempre será así.

Kagome sabía que quizás era una promesa imposible de cumplir. A las personas les gustaba jurar por la eternidad, prometer amor y confianza por todo lo largo de su vida, cuando está propia vida giraba sin control, cambiaba cada día con capa palabra o paso que se daba en determinada dirección, pero esas mismas promesas incapaces de cumplir calmaban el alma, le daban una dirección al corazón, eran promesas imposibles de cumplir pero… aun así deseamos que haya siempre alguien que pueda prometer esas cosas y que intente desde el corazón cumplirlas.

- lo juro, por tu vida y la mía – dijo él con seriedad – mientras la tenga te juro que siempre estaré allí – rodeo su cintura con sus brazos fuertes como una cadena – pero debes quedarte para ver cumplida esa promesa Kagome, quédate, acéptame.

- Me quedare.

Y entonces la volvió a besar y no habría poder humano que los detuviera está vez.

_**And if I was helpless... could you be the one comes rushing in?**_

_Y si yo fuera inútil, ¿Serias tú el único que volviera aprisa?_

Al abrazarla y levantarla en brazos pudo sentir como ella temblaba, deseaba poder expresarle toda su pasión y hambre alimentada pero ella estaba nerviosa y asustada, podía oler todo su miedo a su alrededor y se cortaría algún miembro antes de hacerle daño, ella era su vida, cuan intensamente había esperado este momento, había sido tanto tiempo suya, quizás incluso desde el primer día cuando había sentido su aroma floral y valiente junto a él, quizás la delicia de ese aroma había sido el primer indicio que ella era de él. Es decir habían pasado años deseando tocarla y sentirla y solo hasta ahora lograría hacerlo y tenía que ser perfecto, para él y para ella.

La levanto del piso y la apoyo contra su pecho, su cuerpo completo recargado en el suyo tan calido y ligero.

La beso y en medio del beso empezó a avanzar a la cama al fondo de la habitación, tuvo el mayor cuidado de dejarla caer, cuando estuvieron los dos inclinados en medio del futon ella abrió los ojos amplios y noto esa descarga de temor como un aroma pesado y desagradable.

- cierra tus ojos – le dijo él al oído – siéntelo, si lo que estás sintiendo no te agrada te lo juro no te obligare a nada.

Paso un largo momento antes de que ella cerrara sus ojos que Inuyasha espero con impaciencia.

Cuando lo hizo subió sus brazos a su cabeza y con paciencia la tocó, dejo avanzar sus dedos sobre su piel, recorriendo con sus dedos sus propios dedos, la palma de su mano, su muñeca y su antebrazo, con tanta calma que apenas y la rozaba, pero escucho el corazón de ella caminar a una velocidad acelerada. Se elevo sobre su cabeza y con sus labios repitió la misma caricia, puso un beso sobre el centro de su palma en las líneas donde estaba escrito su destino, mordió suavemente el dorso de su mano lo que hizo que ella aspirara fuerte, siguió la caricia de sus labios por su muñeca y su brazo, dedico especial cuidado al interior de su codo, mientras el corazón de ella latía con fuerza y su aroma lenta y paulatinamente iba cambiando.

_**Sometimes I'm afraid of the dark I can't find the light in my heart**_

_A veces tengo miedo a la oscuridad, no puedo encontrar la luz en mi corazón…_

Con los ojos cerrados Kagome dejo que las cosas pasaran en la oscuridad completa de su mirada, no quería ver nada, no quería pensar en nada, no quería sentir miedo de nada, solo quería escuchar su corazón que latía tan rápido como jamás lo había sentido correr, había una sola vez para está emoción exacta, está era la primera vez, la única "primera vez" así que quería guardar cada recuerdo, cada paso pequeño y grande dado sin esperar nada del mañana.

Cuando la lenta excursión de él a través de su brazo culmino en u hombro aspiro con fuerza al sentir sus dientes mordisqueando tan amablemente en su cuello, sintió el calor interno recorrer su estomago como una ráfaga hasta llegar a su vientre, lo escucho emitir un leve gruñido en su oído.

Tuvo que abrir sus ojos y verlo, sus ojos dorados eran un mar de oro que brillaban como nunca lo había visto hacerlo, sus mejillas rojas y su respiración rápida, él estaba tan calido como ella, seduciéndola, orillándola a dejar el miedo atrás y tomar con deseo lo que habían esperado tanto tiempo.

Él era su luz, el miedo se había ido con sus besos y la ternura que le expresaba en su toque, él la amaba, era su guía y su luz. Le había jurado quedarse siempre a su lado, así que por que el miedo a la soledad a la oscuridad que representaba vivir sin su luz.

Podía creer en él… sería él siempre su luz, su faro en la oscuridad

Debía creer en él por que nunca le había fallado.

_**I can see my hand pushing away from you hard as I can**_

_Puedo ver mi mano empujando lejos de ti, tan fuerte como puedo._

Pero cuando él alcanzo a rodear uno de sus senos con la misma delicadeza que había hecho todo lo anterior, su instinto respondió aun más rápido que ella y con sus manos lo empujo lejos de ella, vio su mano sobre su pecho, miró su propia mano sobre su pecho, con su camisa abierta podía tocar su piel y sentir el rápido latido de su corazón. Volteo para ver sus ojos, llenos de espera, de ansiedad por lo que ella haría, sentía que esa distancia entre sus cuerpos lo era todo ahora, significaba todo en ese momento.

_**But if I was fearless... could I be your reckless friend? And if I was helpless... could be the one comes rushing in?**_

_Pero si yo no tuviera miedo, ¿Podría ser yo tu imprudente amiga? Y si yo fuera inútil, ¿Serias tú el único que volviera aprisa?_

Recorrió con calma su mano por su pecho hasta su cuello y lo atrajo para besarlo en la boca.

Ella siempre tendría miedo, siempre tendría dudas porque así era pero del mismo modo sintió que él siempre sería quien correría a su lado a protegerla y cuidarla, si podía confiarle su seguridad, le confiaría también su corazón.

Y antes de poder pensar en algo más los envolvió el éxtasis

_**Sometimes I'm afraid when you go...**_

_A veces tengo miedo cuando te vas…_

**Fin**

30 de septiembre de 2010

6:32 p.m.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_Nota de autora: si se lo que dirán, que esto tenía más material para un lemon que para una lima, pero debo reconocer que en estos momentos mi inspiración se ha ido de paseo y que por más que buscaba la forma de terminar este fic no hallaba como, pero ya tenía muchísimo en el tintero y seguir pensando "oh tengo que terminar el premio 1" me estaba friendo la cabeza, así que lo siento chicos, les tendré que deber el lemon para la próxima, aun así espero y hayan disfrutado de la particular historia_

_Bueno sin más me despido, si me buscan ya sabes donde pueden encontrarme:_

_Shian shen _

_Mimi chan_


End file.
